PLAISIR D'AMOUR
by Modrzew
Summary: Akcja! Sensacja! Kryminał! I trochę romansu na okrasę... Ale naprawdę tylko troszeczkę. Akcja opowiadania dzieje się po piątym tomie i jest to historia alternatywna.
1. Chapter 1

„Plaisir d'amour" to tytuł bardzo znanej francuskiej piosenki – Radość Kochania.

PLAISIR D'AMOUR

Zamiast wstępu, albo prologu...

***  
– Severusie! Coś ty zrobił?! Coś ty zrobił...  
– Lily, ta nasza tarcza nie wystarczy. Nie rozumiesz?!  
– Ale... TO?!  
– Będę cię chronić. Nic już nie mów. Proszę...  
– Och, Sev...  
– Użyj zaklęcia Fideliusa. Poproś Dumbledore'a.  
– Dobrze. Masz rację.

***  
– Zabiję cię!  
– Już próbowałeś, Potter. Kilkakrotnie. I zbyt długo byłeś bezkarny...

***  
– Lily, ja się nie zgadzam!  
– Nie masz w tej sprawie nic do powiedzenia, James. Nasz syn będzie miał dwóch ojców chrzestnych. Już postanowiłam.  
– Ale dlaczego on?!

– Lily! On poszedł dla ciebie na samo dno piekła! Nie zmarnuj jego poświęcenia!  
– Margherito... Co mam zrobić?!  
– Uciekaj!!!

***  
_Harry, mam nadzieję, mój Synku, że Ty będziesz miał w życiu więcej szczęścia niż ja. Bardzo kocham Twojego Ojca, ale uwierz mi, straszne jest to, że go nie szanuję. Kochać i nie móc szanować ukochanego, to potworne!  
_...........  
– Czemu to napisałaś, Lily?  
– Bo to prawda, Severusie. Mam nadzieję, naprawdę – mam taką nadzieję, że Harry będzie miał więcej szczęścia niż ja.  
– Kochasz Jamesa?  
– Tak, kocham. Bardzo go kocham.

***  
– Nicole?  
– Słyszałam. Lily popełniła ten sam błąd, co jej matka. Związała się z nieodpowiednim człowiekiem.  
– Wiem. Czy mogę coś zrobić?!  
– Nie. Nic. Nic nie możesz zrobić.  
– Nie powiem Lily o jego „wyczynach"... Czy powinienem?  
– I tak jest już za późno.  
– Może jednak?  
– Nie, Severusie. Ja znam Lily od dziecka. Zawsze była odważna... Opowiadałam ci przecież! Mieszkałam w Anglii po sąsiedzku z Evansami. Lily jest tylko trzy lata starsza od Margherity, bawiły się razem. Byłam nieraz świadkiem, jak ten łajdak znęcał się nad Lily, Petunią i ich matką! Kiedyś rzucił Lily o ścianę, tak, że doznała wstrząsu mózgu. Broniła Petunii, jak ojciec ją bił. Miała osiem lat, a Petunia sześć...  
– Nie zapominaj, że ja też znam aż za dobrze „tego łajdaka", jak go trafnie określiłaś!  
– Pamiętam. Namawiałam tę nieszczęsną kobietę, by go zostawiła, ale wciąż mi powtarzała, że go kocha. I została z nim, aż ją zabił! Nie mogę tego zrozumieć!  
– Boję się o Lily...  
– Ja też Severusie. Jest tak podobna do swej matki. I niestety obie dokonały złego wyboru.

***  
– Spotkała się z nim, James. W kawiarni na Pokątnej. Siedzieli razem przy stoliku. Potem przysiadła się do nich jakaś kobieta. Hmm... Piękna, naprawdę piękna kobieta! On wstał i odszedł z tamtą. A Lily została tam i coś pisała w małym zeszycie. Potem znów poszła do Gringotta.  
– Peter, czy oni... Długo siedzieli we dwoje w tej kawiarni?  
– Nie. Kilkanaście minut. On przyszedł później niż Lily. Rozmawiali...

...  
– Dlaczego mi tego wcześniej nie powiedziałaś, Lily! Dlaczego?!  
– A jak myślisz?!  
– Snape jest... Och, nie!!!  
– Ufam mu, rozumiesz James?! Ufam Severusowi!  
– A ja nie! Wierzę Syriuszowi! Łapa nas nie zdradził!  
– Severus nie mówił, że to Syriusz!  
– Boże... Co to? **TO ON! **Lily, bierz Harry'ego i uciekaj! **TO ON!** Idź! Uciekaj! Ja go zatrzymam...

– Nie Harry! Nie Harry! Błagam...

**Rozdział pierwszy  
NOC PEŁNI **

– Panie Weasley! Co pan tu robi?!  
– PRZESZEDŁEŚ PRZEZ KREW I STRASZNE CIERPIENIA I PRZEJDZIESZ PRZEZ JESZCZE GORSZE. ODDASZ WROGOWI SWÓJ NAJCENNIEJSZY, NAJSTARANNIEJ CHRONIONY SKARB I ODDASZ GO CHĘTNIE...

– Ronaldzie Weasley! O, nie!  
Ron mówił dalej, nie przerywając. Trząsł się i chwiał na nogach, patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Severus Snape chwycił chłopaka, chroniąc go przed upadkiem. Rudowłosy skończył swoją tyradę i zwisł mu w ramionach jak szmaciana lalka. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się w panice, ale o wpół do trzeciej w nocy korytarz w lochach zazwyczaj bywał, jak i teraz, pusty. Nikogo nie było widać, mrok rozpraszało tylko nikłe światło pochodni. Mistrz Eliksirów wziął nieprzytomnego, rozpalonego gorączką chłopca na ręce i zaniósł do ambulatorium.

***  
Kominek w komnacie Minerwy McGonagall zapłonął zielonym płomieniem.  
– Profesor McGonagall!  
Nauczycielka poderwała głowę z poduszki i nieprzytomnym wzrokiem spojrzała na twarz Mistrza Eliksirów, widoczną w jej kominku.  
– Severus...? Co się stało?! Jest trzecia w nocy!  
– Jestem w skrzydle szpitalnym. Proszę tu przyjść! Jak najszybciej! Ronald Weasley...  
– Już idę!  
Głowa Snape'a znikła, a kobieta narzuciła szybko kraciasty szlafrok i wybiegła ze swojej komnaty. Kiedy wpadła jak burza do skrzydła szpitalnego, Severus stał przy łóżku, na którym leżał nieprzytomny chłopiec. Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił głowę.  
– Przyszedł do mnie, do laboratorium. Miał szczęście, że pracowałem i nie spałem. – powiedział zmęczonym głosem.  
– To cud, że nie spadł ze schodów! – Minerwa spojrzała ze zgrozą na wysokiego mężczyznę. – Dziwne, że pamiętał o wyjeździe Poppy do św. Munga...  
– Podałem mu lekarstwa. Do rana gorączka spadnie. Niestety, musi pani przy nim zostać. Przykro mi. Ja mam do zrobienia jeszcze trzy eliksiry.  
– Popilnuję Rona, ale ty idź spać Severusie. Jutro zrobisz te eliksiry. Jesteś bardzo zmęczony, widzę to – McGonagall z niepokojem popatrzyła na wymizerowaną twarz Snape'a.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z ironią.  
– Dziękuję za troskę – mruknął.  
– Że też Ron zwrócił się o pomoc właśnie do ciebie... – powiedziała profesor transmutacji z zastanowieniem.  
– A do kogo miał pójść? Przecież Poppy wraca dopiero rano!  
– No, tak...

***  
Harry, Hermiona i Ginny wpadli do skrzydła szpitalnego. Wszyscy troje odetchnęli z ulgą widząc, że Ron się do nich uśmiecha.  
– Ron, Ron! Jak się czujesz?! Co się stało?! – wrzasnęła Ginny.  
– Nnie wieem... Obudziłem się tutaj, a przy moim łóżku siedziała McGonagall... Powiedziała mi, że Snape przyniósł mnie na rękach do ambulatorium...  
– Widocznie wypuściłam cię za wcześnie z łóżka – energicznie wtrąciła się Madame Pomfrey podchodząc do nich – Profesor Snape powiedział mi, że przyszedłeś do niego na wpół przytomny.  
– Nic nie pamiętam!  
– Pozwolę ci wstać na kolację, ale teraz leż spokojnie.  
– Nic mi nie jest!  
– Czy możemy zostać z Ronem? – Hermiona i Harry popatrzyli błagalnie na pielęgniarkę.  
Ginny z wystraszoną miną wpatrywała się w brata. Ron chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale Madame Pomfrey zdusiła w zarodku wszelkie protesty.  
– Możecie tu zostać kilka minut, ale nie męczcie go! – popatrzyła srogo na Harry'ego i dziewczęta.  
– Oczywiście – obiecała Hermiona w imieniu całej trójki.  
– Ron, musisz być zdrowy! – Ginny usiadła na brzegu łóżka – Przecież pojutrze wracamy do domu...  
Harry i Hermiona usiedli z drugiej strony. Ron uśmiechnął się słabo.  
– Naprawdę świetnie się czuję – zapewnił ich – I cieszę się, że ten straszny piąty rok wreszcie się skończył!

***  
Ron pogłaskał po grzywie testrala zaprzężonego do powozu, który miał ich zawieźć na stację w Hogsmeade. Odwrócił się do Hermiony. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się obok niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Wyglądała na zdenerwowaną.  
– Hermi, co się dzieje? Czemu nie wsiadasz? – zniecierpliwił się chłopak.  
– Ron... Ja ich nie widzę! Nie widzę testrali!  
– Nie rozumiem... CO?!

***  
Harry gwałtownie usiadł na łóżku. Noc była jasna. Zegarek wskazywał godzinę trzecią czterdzieści cztery. Za ścianą chrapał Dudley. Przez otwarte okno bezszelestnie wleciała Hedwiga. Chłopak wstał. Czy to był tylko senny koszmar? A może to Voldemort znów chce go zwabić w pułapkę? Ale zaraz! Toma Riddle'a **tam** nie było! I blizna go nie boli... Natomiast jeśli ta wizja jest prawdziwa – nie ma chwili do stracenia! Nie namyślając się dłużej, zaczął się ubierać. Plan działania błyskawicznie zrodził się w jego głowie.  
Piorunująco szybko spakował kufer, stawiając go na stoliku pod oknem. Przymocował na wierzchu klatkę Hedwigi. Sprawdził, czy czegoś nie zostawił, różdżkę oraz kilka monet schował do kieszeni, pelerynę niewidkę wepchnął za pazuchę i pamiętając o zachowaniu ciszy, z butami w ręku zszedł na dół. Podniósł słuchawkę i wykręcił numer telefonu komórkowego Hermiony, który znali tylko Ron i on.  
– Hermiono? Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem.  
– Nie spałam.  
– Spakuj trochę rzeczy do torby, zaraz po ciebie przylecę. Zostaw wiadomość rodzicom, ale nie budź ich. Musisz mi pomóc!  
– Harry...? – dziewczyna usłyszała w odpowiedzi jedynie trzask odłożonej słuchawki.

_P. & V. Dursley  
Musiałem wrócić do Hogwartu.  
Harry Potter  
_  
Umieścił kartkę koło telefonu, tak, żeby była dobrze widoczna i położył na niej szklany przycisk do papieru.  
„Niech to diabli!" – pomyślał – „Nie chcę ich oglądać już nigdy w życiu!"

Bezszelestne otwarcie okna w salonie nie sprawiło mu żadnej trudności. Hardodziob czekał na trawniku. Gdy Harry zobaczył go wieczorem, tego samego dnia, kiedy wrócił na Privet Drive z Hogwartu – poczuł jednocześnie złość, niepokój i rozczulenie. Hipogryf go odnalazł i nie chciał opuścić. Przez te kilka dni przylatywał codziennie, tuż po zachodzie słońca i czekał aż chłopak do niego wyjdzie. W nocy znikał i wracał następnego dnia. Ale jakoś nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na dziwnego skrzydlatego stwora, czającego się w krzakach ogródka Dursleyów. Może mugole – jeśli nawet zauważyli Hardodzioba – po prostu myśleli, że mają zwidy?  
Teraz jednak obecność hipogryfa wydała się chłopcu szczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu. Pogłaskał stworzenie i znów z rozpaczą pomyślał o Syriuszu. Nie! Siłą wypchnął z głowy beznadziejną tęsknotę. Syriusza już nie ma. To on – Harry – jest panem hipogryfa!  
Hardodziob schylił łeb i ukląkł. Chłopak wdrapał się na jego grzbiet. Jedno machnięcie skrzydeł i byli przy oknie pokoju Harry'ego. Hardodziob zawisł na kilka chwil w powietrzu przy ścianie domu. Wyciągnięcie kufra zupełnie bez hałasu okazało się niestety niewykonalne, ale na szczęście Dursleyowie się nie obudzili. Peleryna niewidka osłoniła chłopca, kufer i koński zad Hardodzioba. Gdyby ktoś przypadkiem spojrzał w górę, zobaczyłby jedynie olbrzymiego orła.  
Po krótkim locie wylądowali na trawniku przed domem Hermiony. Dziewczyna czekała przed drzwiami z niewielką torbą przewieszoną przez ramię. Harry bez ceregieli wciągnął ją na grzbiet hipogryfa, pod pelerynę. Wystarczyło kilka chwil, by domy zmalały do rozmiarów pudełek od zapałek, a ulice zamieniły się w strugi światła.  
– Hermiono – powiedział Harry dziewczynie do ucha. Czy jej się zdawało, czy w głosie chłopaka brzmiała desperacja?  
– Potrafisz zrobić świstoklik? Musimy jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Dumbledore'a!  
Dziewczyna skinęła głową. Zorientowała się natychmiast, że zadawanie w tym momencie jakichkolwiek pytań mija się z celem. Po chwili poczuła, że wcisnął jej w dłoń galeona.  
– Musimy wylądować na brzegu jeziora koło Hogwartu, przy wielkim buku.  
Ponownie skinęła głową i wyciągnęła różdżkę.  
– Portus! – krzyknęła, dotykając monety końcem różdżki.  
Poczuła, jak Harry przesuwa prawą rękę tuż przy jej talii. Palce chłopca zacisnęły się na złotym krążku obok jej palców.  
– To musi dotknąć też Hardodzioba, bo inaczej go zgubimy! – krzyknęła.  
– Dobra! No, to... Raz! Dwa! Trzy...  
Znajome szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka odebrało im na chwilę oddech. Lot trwał niewiarygodnie krótko. Hermiona zdążyła pomyśleć, że zrobiła naprawdę dobry świstoklik, kiedy okazało się, że są już u celu.  
Hardodziob strząsnął z grzbietu kufer Harry'ego, a chłopak zeskoczył na ziemię pociągając za sobą dziewczynę i jednocześnie zsuwając z nich obojga pelerynę niewidkę.  
Hipogryf przystanął niedaleko od nich. Zwinął skrzydła i zaczął grzebać w ziemi uzbrojoną w szpony łapą. Tej nocy była pełnia. Księżyc świecił bardzo jasno, dzięki czemu wszystko wokół było widać ostro i wyraźnie. Wylądowali zaledwie kilka metrów od buka. W cieniu olbrzymiego drzewa majaczyły jakieś srebrzyste kształty.  
„Jednorożce!" – rozpoznała je Hermiona. Obok nich było tam coś jeszcze. Jakby podłużny tobół... Ludzkie ciało!  
Harry nie puszczając jej ręki rzucił się w kierunku buka. Uderzył w nich smród świeżej krwi. Mniejszy jednorożec poderwał się, zarżał bojowo i gniewnie odwrócił w stronę Harry'ego, odgradzając go od leżącego na trawie ciała, jednoznacznie grożąc chłopcu rogiem.  
– Nie! – przerażona dziewczyna rozpoznała głos Snape'a – Zostaw! To nie on! Nie on... – ostatnie słowa przeszły w pełen bólu jęk.  
– Harry... Usły...szałeś mnie... Leć do zamku... Dumbledore... natychmiast... Mugole... rodziny naszych uczniów... Zaatakują... Śmierciożercy... Chcą ich wymordować... Ssszybko...  
Chłopak nie potrzebował tego ponaglenia. Zanim sens słów Snape'a przedarł się do jego umysłu, już siedział na grzbiecie hipogryfa i leciał w stronę zamku. Miał wrażenie, że lot trwał całe wieki, choć w rzeczywistości była to niecała minuta.  
Pusty hol wejściowy nigdy nie wydawał się Harry'emu tak olbrzymi. Przebiegł połowę odległości do schodów, gdy zatrzymało go gromkie:  
– Potter?! Co ty tu robisz?!  
Głos profesor McGonagall zabrzmiał w uszach chłopca jak najpiękniejsza na świecie muzyka.  
– Snape! W lesie! Ranny! Mówił, że śmierciożercy chcą wymordować mugolskie rodziny uczniów Hogwartu! – wrzasnął.  
– Natychmiast do dyrektora! – krzyknęła McGonagall.  
Po raz pierwszy w życiu Harry ujrzał, jak opiekunka Gryffindoru **biegnie**. I to tak szybko, że ledwo za nią nadążał.  
Dumbledore na szczęście nie spał. Gdy Harry i profesor McGonagall wpadli do jego gabinetu siedział przy biurku całkowicie ubrany. Na ich widok wstał natychmiast, zaniepokojony ich gwałtownym wtargnięciem.  
– Albusie! Severus...  
– Jest ranny! Śmierciożercy chcą zabić mugolskie rodziny naszych uczniów! – przerwał jej Harry głosem trzęsącym się ze zdenerwowania.  
Dumbledore i McGonagall wymienili błyskawiczne spojrzenia.  
– Minerwo, zajmij się Severusem i Harrym – powiedział spokojnie dyrektor. Podszedł szybko do żerdzi, na której siedział Fawkes. Feniks sfrunął z drążka, jego pan chwycił go za ogon, ptak machnął skrzydłami, i obaj zniknęli w ognistym wirze.  
– Chodź, Harry – profesor McGonagall objęła chłopca za ramiona i energicznie pociągnęła do drzwi.

***  
– Granger... Podejdź bliżej...  
Snape mamrotał tak niewyraźnie, że dziewczyna z trudem go zrozumiała.  
– Przysięgnij... Nikomu nie opowiesz... nigdy... o tym... co teraz zobaczysz...  
– Przysięgam! – zawołała Hermiona.  
Gotowa była obiecać mu wszystko, czego by zażądał. Przerażenie odbierało jej oddech. Chrapliwy głos mężczyzny przywołał ją do rzeczywistości.  
– Czy znasz... zaklęcie... zasklepiające rany? – spytał.  
– Znam!  
– Wyciągnij różdżkę...  
Klacz jednorożca położyła się w trawie tuż przy Mistrzu Eliksirów, pochylając głowę nad twarzą mężczyzny. Hermiona uklękła obok, z drugiej strony, z różdżką w dłoni. Ogier podszedł do niej. Miękkie, aksamitne chrapy dotknęły ramienia dziewczyny...

***  
Harry i profesor McGonagall wybiegli z zamku. Chłopak rozejrzał się za Hardodziobem, ale nigdzie nie było go widać. Nagle nauczycielka chwyciła go za ramię.  
– Patrz! – krzyknęła. W jej głosie ulga mieszała się ze zdumieniem. W stronę zamku zmierzała Hermiona. W ręku trzymała różdżkę, sterując nią zawieszonymi w powietrzu niewidzialnymi noszami, na których spoczywał Snape. Obok unosił się kufer Harry'ego. Dziewczynę i Snape'a eskortowały dwa jednorożce.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział pierwszy (cz. 2)  
NOC PEŁNI **

30 czerwca 1996 roku, późne popołudnie.

***  
– Remus?! Remus! O, Boże... Żyjesz?!  
Histeryczny kobiecy krzyk przedarł się do świadomości Lupina. Z trudem otworzył oczy. Czuł, że krew płynie mu po prawym boku, od pachy w dół, do biodra i jednocześnie straszny ból rozrywał jego prawą rękę. Uświadomił sobie, że leży twarzą do ziemi. Odwrócił z trudem głowę, w nos załaskotało go źdźbło trawy.  
„Co to było?" – pomyślał. – „Coś mnie uderzyło..."  
– Nie ruszaj się! – kobieta przyklękła przy nim i dotknęła go, delikatnie przesuwając palcami po plecach.  
– W porządku – westchnęła z ulgą. – Wydaje mi się, że kręgosłup nie jest naruszony. Chris! – zawołała – Pomóż mi!  
W polu widzenia Lupina pojawiła się para męskich butów i granatowe nogawki spodni.  
– A może to jest ten wampir? – odezwał się gburowaty męski głos.  
– Przestań! – kobieta wyraźnie okropnie się zirytowała. – Nie widzisz, że zupełnie nie przypomina tej mordy z listu gończego? Poza tym, to mój dobry znajomy, chyba szedł właśnie do mnie... A jak już koniecznie chcesz wiedzieć, to nie wampir, tylko wilkołak! Dzisiaj pełnia...  
– Twoje żarty są doprawdy zabójcze! Ciężkie jak ołów! – mężczyzna odciął się zjadliwie. – Lepiej zadzwonię po pogotowie!  
– Nie trzeba. Zdążę zawieźć go do szpitala zanim tu przyjadą. Przecież to bardzo blisko. Ja go teraz opatrzę, a ty w międzyczasie wytrzyj czymś opony mego samochodu z tego oleju, na którym się poślizgnęłam. Potem pomożesz mi ułożyć go na siedzeniu.  
Remus poczuł, jak miękkie, ciepłe dłonie zrywają z niego koszulę. Trzask dartej materii uderzył go w uszy. Usłyszał jeszcze, jak kobieta stanowczym głosem zażądała aby ten mężczyzna – Chris, podał jej pled. Spać... Jak bardzo chce mu się spać... Głos... Ten melodyjny kobiecy głos wydał się Lupinowi znajomy, choć prawie zapomniany. Nie mógł jednak skojarzyć twarzy ani imienia...

***  
Poczuł na twarzy ciepły powiew... Chyba na moment stracił przytomność. Na moment?! Lupin otworzył oczy. Ogarnęła go panika. Nie mógł się ruszyć, coś go trzymało, a nad głową miał niebo, z którego urągliwie świecił na niego Księżyc w pełni! Szarpnął się, ale nic to nie dało, był mocno spętany. Jęknął zdesperowany. W jego polu widzenia pojawiła się kobieca twarz. Znana mu, ale wciąż bezimienna.  
– Remus, uspokój się! Zaplątałeś się w koc. Zaraz ci pomogę wstać, tylko przestań się rzucać!  
Coś pstryknęło i Księżyc zniknął. Zastąpiło go sklepienie Kaplicy Sykstyńskiej.  
Zorientował się, że leży na podłodze, na jakimś bardzo wygodnym materacu. Kobieta uklękła przy nim.  
– Spróbuj przekręcić się na lewy bok... Dobrze! Zegnij lewą nogę w kolanie... Lewą rękę podłóż pod głowę... Teraz oprzyj się na łokciu i powoli usiądź – komenderowała. – Świetnie! – pochwaliła go, gdy udało mu się zablokować ciało w pozycji siedzącej. Zauważył, że ma na sobie tylko slipki, a prawa ręka i tors są owinięte bandażami.  
– Co teraz? – mruknął, patrząc na nią niepewnie.  
– Oprzyj się na mnie i wstań. Dasz radę!  
Miała rację. Dał radę, choć wszystko go bolało. Łazienka była tuż obok pomieszczenia, w którym spędził noc, więc z pomocą gospodyni jakoś do niej dobrnął. Na szczęście z obsługą niemagicznych urządzeń sanitarnych nie miał problemów. Często był zmuszony wynajmować mugolskie mieszkania i posiadał niezbędną wiedzę w tym temacie. Kobieta zdjęła mu bandaże, po czym wspólnie obejrzeli „piękną" kolekcję sińców, pokrywających prawą rękę i prawy bok Remusa. Na ramieniu Lupina ujrzeli krwawą szramę, otoczoną fioletową plamą. Gospodyni pokiwała głową z wymownym wyrazem twarzy. Zanim wyszła z łazienki, podała Remusowi komplet kolorowych ręczników. Na każdym z nich był stylizowany smok. Z czymś mu się te smoki kojarzyły, ale silny ból głowy nie pozwalał teraz mężczyźnie jasno myśleć. Zimny prysznic pomógł Lupinowi opanować zawroty głowy i odzyskać odrobinę równowagi psychicznej. Dopiero teraz uważnie obejrzał pomieszczenie. Najwłaściwszym dla niego określeniem było – pokój rekreacyjny. Prysznic, olbrzymia wanna, sofa zarzucona poduszkami, fotele, przyrządy do ćwiczeń siłowych i jakaś dziwna drewniana kabina. Urządzenia sanitarne były osłonięte szklaną ścianką. Niemal wszędzie znajdowały się lustra i mnóstwo świeżej zieleni. Tylko usytuowane wysoko, tuż pod sufitem okno, przez które widać było kawałek trawnika, sugerowało jednoznacznie, że jest to piwnica. Usłyszał pukanie.  
– Mogę wejść? Przyniosłam ci ubranie.  
– Proszę!  
Gospodyni z impetem wkroczyła do łazienki. Remus z wdzięcznością sięgnął po swoje rzeczy. Wszystko było czyste, wyprasowane i pachniało świeżością, a buty wypucowano na błysk.  
– Zanim się ubierzesz założę ci świeże bandaże – powiedziała stanowczo kobieta i sięgnęła do szafki.  
Lupin z rezygnacją odłożył trzymaną już w ręku koszulę. Na szczęście gospodyni umiała zakładać opatrunki, więc szybko się z tym uwinęła, nie sprawiając mu prawie wcale bólu. Poczuł się trochę lepiej. Kobieta pomogła mu się również ubrać, gdyż z trudem poruszał prawą ręką.  
Wrócili do pomieszczenia, w którym spał; było wielkie i prawie puste. Nieliczne sprzęty stały pod ścianami.  
– To pokój rekreacyjny, sala do tańca i ćwiczeń gimnastycznych – wyjaśniła mu, widząc że się rozgląda.  
– Aha... – mruknął.  
– Wejdziesz sam po schodach? – spytała z troską. – Przygotowałam śniadanie gdy byłeś w łazience, jadalnia jest piętro wyżej, na parterze, ale jeśli nie dasz rady, przyniosę jedzenie tutaj.  
– Spróbuję! – oznajmił dziarsko.  
Jakoś się udało. Remus brnął po stopniach, kurczowo trzymając się poręczy i klął w duchu swoją słabość. Znów kręciło mu się w głowie, ale nie upadł. Z ulgą jednak przyjął pomocną dłoń kobiety.  
– Nie gniewaj się – westchnął, gdy wreszcie znaleźli się w jadalni. – Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, skąd cię znam...  
Zachichotała wdzięcznie, mrużąc figlarnie oczy.  
– O tym porozmawiamy za chwilę, dobrze? Zaparzę kawę.  
Lupin skinął głową i usiadł w wygodnym krześle z wysokim oparciem. Obserwował gospodynię krzątającą się po kuchni połączonej z jadalnią i dyskretnie rozglądał się po otoczeniu. Spory pokój umeblowano solidnymi i eleganckimi meblami. Duże okno przez które widział ogród, połączone było z przeszklonymi drzwiami prowadzącymi na taras, wyłożony kamiennymi płytami. Na ścianie wisiały dwa obrazy – jeden przedstawiający słynny londyński most Tower, tonący we mgle unoszącej się nad Tamizą, a drugi – lawendowe pola Prowansji. Lawendowe pola...  
Mocny zapach kawy uderzył go w nozdrza. Gospodyni postawiła na stole dzbanek z aromatycznym napojem i uchyliła nieco okno.  
– Widzę, że wciąż mnie nie poznajesz? – jej pytanie zawisło w powietrzu. Remus uważnie przyglądał się pięknej kobiecie, siedzącej naprzeciwko niego przy suto zastawionym stole. Wolno pokręcił głową.  
– Znam cię... I pamiętam twój głos. Ale nie przypominam sobie, gdzie i kiedy...  
– No, tak – przerwała mu – Właściwie to nic w tym dziwnego. Kiedy się poznaliśmy, ty byłeś już prawie mężczyzną, miałeś siedemnaście lat i od niedawna się goliłeś. Od tego czasu przybyło ci trochę zmarszczek i siwych włosów, ale poza tym – niewiele się zmieniłeś. A ja byłam dzieckiem. Rozumiem. Trudno rozpoznać w dorosłej kobiecie, mężatce z dwojgiem prawie dorosłych dzieci, tamtą trzynastoletnią smarkulę, z którą bawiłeś się piłką na plaży! A mój głos... Mam teraz prawie taki sam głos, jak moja matka!  
– Riwiera... – szepnął Lupin, sięgając pamięcią kilkanaście lat wstecz.

_– Ruszaj się, Wilczku! Świetnie!  
– Dopadnę cię, Stokrotko!  
– Ouu! Szybki jesteś! Ale nie tak, jak ja!  
– Mam cię!  
– Fajny jesteś! Lubię cię!  
– Ja też cię lubię!  
– Łap!  
– A teraz ty! Goń mnie!  
– To nie fair! Masz dłuższe nogi!  
– Ale szybciej się męczę!  
– Oddaj piłkę!  
– No, to mnie złap!  
– A mam cię! Aha!!  
_............  
Mała Margherita. Stokrotka... Spędzał z rodzicami lato na Riwierze. Chyba ostatnie takie szczęśliwe lato. Wynajęli na dwa miesiące wakacji mały domek z obszerną piwnicą. Ojciec sprawdził dokładnie czy drzwi są mocne, i czy kraty w piwnicznych oknach solidnie osadzono. W czasie tych wakacji Księżyc dwukrotnie był w pełni. Pierwszy raz – czwartego dnia po ich przyjeździe do Francji. Następnego ranka po przemianie leżał wyczerpany na tarasie. Swymi wyostrzonymi, wilkołaczymi zmysłami łowił mocny, otumaniający zapach lawendy, napływający z wszechobecnych w tej części Francji, lawendowych pól. Nagle usłyszał czyjeś lekkie kroki i owionął go aromat świeżego ciasta. Był tak intensywny, że aż kichnął. Otworzył oczy. Ujrzał dziwne „zjawisko" i zastanowił się, czy nie śni. Przed nim stała dziewczynka w złocistej, jedwabnej sukience. Na jasnych włosach miała wianek z polnych kwiatów, w którym najwięcej było stokrotek. Trzymała w dłoniach srebrną tacę – na niej pysznił się talerz wypełniony ciastkami, któremu towarzyszyły: czajniczek, porcelanowe chińskie filiżanki, malowane w smoki i takaż cukiernica. Ślinka sama napłynęła mu do ust. Dziecko zachichotało radośnie.  
– Wstawaj! – powiedziała to po angielsku, choć z wyraźnym francuskim akcentem.  
Jego matka, zwabiona śmiechem wyszła na taras i ujrzała dwoje rozbawionych nastolatków, opychających się świeżymi ciastkami i popijających aromatyczną, jaśminową herbatę. Pani Lupin nie musiała zadawać żadnych pytań. Mała Francuzka paplała radośnie, wyrzucając z siebie słowa szybciej, niż najlepszy auror byłby w stanie miotać zaklęcia. Mieszała trochę język angielski z francuskim, ale dawało się ją zrozumieć bez problemu. Bez żadnych starań ze swojej strony Melissa Lupin dowiedziała się, że mademoiselle Margherita de Chevalier mieszka w sąsiednim domu – tu mała, wypielęgnowana dłoń wskazała piękną willę, ledwie widoczną zza drzew; tylko z mamusią, która jest właścicielką wytwórni kosmetyków i sieci bardzo wytwornych salonów piękności. To, że salony są **bardzo wytworne**, zostało podkreślone z dużym naciskiem. Dziewczynka poinformowała ich także, że ma dorosłego brata, który mieszka za granicą. Oprócz willi na Riwierze rodzina ma duży dom w Paryżu i mieszkanie w Oslo, gdyż mamusia jest współwłaścicielką fabryki szamponów i proszków do prania w Norwegii, więc posiadanie tam mieszkania jest bardzo wygodne. A tak w ogóle, to zaraz zrobi Remusowi manicure, bo to wstyd, żeby taki przystojny i elegancki, młody mężczyzna miał aż tak strasznie połamane i poobgryzane paznokcie! Swoją „groźbę" zrealizowała zresztą natychmiast, a kompletnie ogłupiony Remus nie zdołał nawet zaprotestować. Zajmując się dłońmi chłopaka, Margherita zdążyła opowiedzieć o swoim ukochanym kotku i małym koniku, na którym jeździła – niedaleko Paryża była stadnina koni, należąca do przyjaciółki Nicole de Chevalier, czyli matki Margherity. Dziewczynka opowiedziała o swoich koleżankach w szkole, a także, jak strasznie się ucieszyła ujrzawszy Remusa, bo tu bardzo brakuje jej towarzystwa. Zanim odeszła, wręczyła Melissie zaproszenie od swojej matki dla całej trójki Lupinów na kolację. Napisane było ręcznie na czerpanym papierze i znajdowało się w równie wytwornej kopercie, pachnącej Chanel N°5. Jego matka używała tych samych perfum.  
Remus uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień.  
Kolacja u madame Nicole de Chevalier okazała się niezwykle sympatycznym spotkaniem, głównie dzięki talentom konwersacyjnym pani Lupin. Ku zdumieniu i uldze jego ojca, byli jedynymi zaproszonymi gośćmi. Wbrew obawom pana Lupina nie było tłumu lokajów, a w holu przywitała ich sama gospodyni...  
Jedli w oranżerii, oświetlonej chińskimi lampionami ozdobionymi motywami smoków, a na stole nakrytym białą, jedwabną serwetą, paliły się świece, osadzone w świeczniku mającym kształt rogogona węgierskiego.  
Oranżeria była niezwykła. Rosły tu egzotyczne rośliny; nad głowami ucztujących zwieszały się kwitnące storczyki o niesamowitych barwach, oraz przepiękne liście nieznanych Remusowi roślin. Obrazu dopełniały dwie kaskady wodne, akwarium z pięknymi rybkami i ustawiona na honorowym miejscu, wspaniale wyeksponowana, kolekcja miniaturowych drzewek. Gospodyni z dumą wyjaśniła, że są to japońskie bonsai, które otrzymała w prezencie.  
Rozmowa toczyła się wartko, głównie między paniami, które z miejsca gorąco się polubiły. Mała mademoiselle zabawiała obu panów, a jej paplanina przyprawiała Remusa o zawroty głowy. Rozbawiony pan Lupin wtrącał od czasu do czasu jakieś pytanie, na które natychmiast otrzymywał odpowiedź, choć nie zawsze na temat, bo mała Margherita nie wszystko rozumiała. Ale własne błędy tylko pobudzały ją do śmiechu.  
Na kawę, ciastka i francuski deser – który okazał się typowo francuski i składał się z kilkunastu rodzajów serów i czerwonego wina – przenieśli się do ogrodu. Usiedli przy stole z kamiennym blatem, ozdobionym barwną mozaiką, przedstawiającą chińskiego smoka. Drugi chiński smok owijał się wokół ceramicznej misy, z której mały wodospad przelewał się do niewielkiego stawku. Przez to oczko wodne przepływał strumień, a nad nim przerzucono kładkę. Obok wejścia na ten mały mostek szczerzył zęby norweski kolczasty. Wytrzeszczał na nich szklane oczy, a jego emaliowane łuski błyszczały w świetle ogrodowych latarni. Dom madame de Chevalier był zaskakująco „zasmoczony". Mnóstwo wizerunków tych gadów wisiało na ścianach, siedzieli na poduszkach haftowanych w smoki i jedli na „smoczych" talerzach. Trudno było tego nie zauważyć. Zaintrygowany Remus w końcu o to zapytał, zanim zdążył się zastanowić, że może to być odebrane jako nietakt z jego strony. Ale nikt się na niego nie obraził, a odpowiedź okazała się bardzo prosta – madame w dzieciństwie uwielbiała baśnie i legendy o smokach, i już wtedy zaczęła zbierać ich wizerunki. Miała sporą kolekcję i chętnie pokazywała gościom co ciekawsze eksponaty...  
Remus westchnął głęboko wracając do rzeczywistości. Przed nim na stole stał talerz ozdobiony chińskim ogniomiotem, a trzonki noży i widelców miały kształty walijskich zielonych.  
– Widzę, że zainteresowanie smokami jest dziedziczne – zażartował.  
Margherita nie uśmiechnęła się.  
– Owszem – powiedziała z naciskiem. – Smokowatość jest w mojej rodzinie dziedziczna. W linii żeńskiej.  
– Co masz na myśli? Smokowatość jest dziedziczna?  
– Zainteresowanie smokami. Ja też lubię smoki i zbieram ich podobizny.  
– To pewnie matka podarowała ci niektóre swoje eksponaty, żebyś miała od czego zacząć kompletować własne zbiory – Remus powiedział to z uśmiechem, wciąż z sympatią wspominając Nicole.  
– Oddała mi wszystko. Moja matka nie żyje, Remusie.  
Madame Nicole nie żyje? Lupin poczuł się, jakby dostał pięścią w twarz.  
– Strasznie mi przykro... – szepnął.  
– Zamordowano ją. Kilka lat temu – powiedziała Margherita.  
– To okropne – spojrzał na nią smutno.  
– Tak. To było potworne. Nie pytaj o nic więcej! Proszę...  
– Nie będę.  
– A... Twoi rodzice? Co z nimi?  
– Żyją. Niestety, rzadko ich widuję – Remus zawahał się.  
Co może powiedzieć Marghericie? Jego rodzice mieszkali wśród mugoli, dobrze ukryci. Tęsknił za nimi, ale nie mógł odwiedzać ich zbyt często, jego obecność ściągnęłaby na nich niebezpieczeństwo, to było aż nazbyt pewne.  
– Pozdrów ich ode mnie przy najbliższej okazji.  
– Zrobię to – obiecał.  
Przez chwilę milczeli, oboje pogrążeni w niewesołych myślach. Nagle Lupin przypomniał sobie coś i zesztywniał z przerażenia. Minionej nocy była przecież pełnia!  
Kobieta zauważyła jego przestrach.  
– Coś ci się...  
– Powiedz mi – przerwał jej gwałtownie. – Co się ze mną działo dziś w nocy? I wcześniej? Wieczorem?  
– Właśnie chciałam ci opowiedzieć – odpowiedziała spokojnie.  
Remus zacisnął dłonie usiłując ukryć ich drżenie.  
– Nie mam eliksiru tojadowego, ani niestety, nie potrafię go uwarzyć. Zresztą, byłeś nieprzytomny, więc i tak nie mogłabym ci go podać. Ale w tym domu jest przecież porządna piwnica. Widziałeś. Zapewniłam ci bezpieczeństwo podczas przemiany. Naprawdę!  
Lupinowi zrobiło się słabo z ulgi.  
– Ty... Wiedziałaś... – wykrztusił zdumiony.  
– Oczywiście. Moja mama zauważyła od razu. Dlatego posłała mnie wtedy do ciebie z ciastkami i zaproszeniem na kolację. Niestety, nie mogę ci wyjaśnić, dlaczego żyłyśmy wśród mugoli... Gdy wynajęliście ten domek obok nas, mama strasznie się ucieszyła, że choć w czasie wakacji będę miała towarzystwo młodego czarodzieja... Chociaż nie jestem pewna, czy zdecydowałaby się na to, gdyby oboje twoi rodzice byli czarodziejami. Myślę, że na jej decyzji zaważył fakt, że twoja matka jest mugolką... Od razu cię polubiłam i naprawdę bardzo współczułam. Maman dokładnie wyjaśniła mi, czym jest likantropia i jak bardzo cierpisz. No i musiałam obiecać, że nie będę z tobą rozmawiać o twojej chorobie.  
– A ja myślałem, że jesteś mugolką!  
– Wiem. Miałam już wtedy ogromną wprawę w udawaniu. Musiałam udawać że nie jestem czarownicą, proszę, nie pytaj, dlaczego... Ale mama miała nadzieję, że może będziemy mogły się przed wami ujawnić, że należymy do tego samego świata co wy. Dlatego coś niecoś twemu ojcu zasugerowała... Szkoda, że nasze kontakty się urwały. Nie było w tym winy nikogo z nas. Zdziwisz się pewnie, ale... trochę przez przypadek, śledziłam twoje losy. Tak się złożyło, że co pewien czas otrzymywałam o tobie jakieś informacje. Zawsze żałowałam, że... – Margherita urwała i spochmurniała.  
– Że nie spotkaliśmy się później? – spytał łagodnie.  
– Spotkaliśmy się. Parę razy, przelotnie... Ja cię poznałam, ale ty mnie nie. Niestety, nie mieliśmy żadnej szansy, by zamienić choć słowo. Szkoda.  
– Szkoda... Trudno, to już minęło. Nie cofniemy czasu. Ale powiedz mi, co się stało wczoraj wieczorem? Co to było, u licha? Co to za facet? Dlaczego posądzał mnie, że jestem wampirem? Czy ty potrąciłaś mnie samochodem?  
– Trochę za dużo pytań na raz – Margherita uśmiechnęła się. – Odpowiem po kolei, od ostatniego do pierwszego, jeśli tylko o jakimś po drodze nie zapomnę, dobrze?  
– Dobrze – Lupin też się uśmiechnął.  
– Faktycznie, potrąciłam cię samochodem. Jakieś auto zgubiło olej, a ten, który je prowadził albo tego nie zauważył, albo po prostu nie chciało się leniuchowi sprzątnąć. Nie pomyślał, że to może spowodować wypadek. Niestety, tak się stało. Wjechałam w tę plamę oleju, bo za późno ją zauważyłam i wpadłam w poślizg. Ty nie miałeś szansy na ucieczkę, bo byłeś odwrócony do mnie tyłem. Wpadłam na chodnik i uderzyłam cię lewym błotnikiem. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że jechałam bardzo wolno, więc nie oberwałeś zbyt mocno, ale wystarczająco, żebyś szybko stracił przytomność. Wyglądało to dość groźnie. Mocno krwawiłeś.  
– Aha, rozumiem... – mruknął Remus.  
– Odpowiedź na kolejne pytanie – ten facet to mój sąsiad. Jest policjantem. A „wampir", o którym mówił, to nie prawdziwy wampir, tylko seryjny gwałciciel. Tak określają w żargonie policyjnym tego typu przestępców. Grasuje tu od trzech miesięcy. Gliny szału dostają. Nie mogą go złapać, choć mają jego dokładny rysopis. Zapewniam cię, że absolutnie nie przypominasz tego przestępcy. Listy gończe wiszą chyba na każdym słupie, ale jak na razie bez rezultatu...  
– Kto mówi, że bez rezultatu?! – zagrzmiał od strony okna męski głos. – Właśnie go złapaliśmy!  
– Chris! – ucieszyła się Margherita. – Wejdź! Napijesz się kawy? Opowiadaj!  
– Za kawę dziękuję – powiedział mężczyzna, wchodząc do pokoju przez taras.  
– Poznajcie się – gospodyni przypomniała sobie o formach towarzyskich. – Pan John Moon – wskazała na Remusa, – a to mój sąsiad, pan Christopher Sheen. Mów! – zażądała, patrząc na policjanta wyraźnie podekscytowanym wzrokiem. – No! – ponagliła.  
Mężczyzna się roześmiał i usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko Remusa. Sprawiał wrażenie zmęczonego, jego mundur był mocno wymięty, ale biło od niego zadowolenie i ulga.  
– Tak naprawdę, to wpadłem spytać, jak się pan czuje, ale widzę, że chyba nieźle – powiedział, przekornie mrugając do Margherity. – Byłem wcześniej w szpitalu – dodał wyjaśniająco. – Tam powiedzieli mi, że pana obrażenia nie były wcale poważne, więc tylko założyli panu opatrunki i zgodzili się, żebyś zabrała ofiarę wypadku do domu – odwrócił się do gospodyni.  
– Czuję się całkiem dobrze, dziękuję – Lupin skinął głową.  
– To znakomicie! A tego łajdaka złapaliśmy właściwie dzięki panu!  
– Jak to? – zdumiał się Remus. Margherita pochyliła się do przodu, opierając łokcie na stole. Wyglądała, jak uosobienie ciekawości.  
– Podczas ostatniego napadu, wczoraj po południu, bandyta uszkodził sobie miskę olejową. To z jego samochodu wyciekł olej, na którym się poślizgnęłaś, Margherito. Coś mnie tknęło, i jak zabrałaś pana Moona do szpitala, wziąłem próbkę tego oleju i zawiozłem do laboratorium. Reszta była już prosta. Ekspertyzę przeprowadzono błyskawicznie, dziś w nocy zrobiliśmy zasadzkę i złapaliśmy drania! – zakończył tryumfalnie.  
– Nareszcie! No, popatrz, John, nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło! Wszystkie kobiety z dzielnicy bały się wychodzić z domów, teraz odetchniemy. Duże brawa dla policji, ale przede wszystkim, dla ciebie, Chris! – szczerze mu pogratulowała.  
Usatysfakcjonowany pochwałami Sheen dał się namówić na kawę i śniadanie. Zanim zjedli, opowiedział im dokładnie o zasadzce i przebiegu całej akcji. Trzeba przyznać, że znalazł w nich wdzięcznych słuchaczy. Chłonęli jego słowa z ogromnym zainteresowaniem, co mu ogromnie pochlebiło, więc dowiedzieli się wszystkiego ze szczegółami.  
– A najbardziej zaszkodził łajdakowi księżyc w pełni! Noc była przez to bardzo jasna. Nagraliśmy film video i facet nie będzie mógł się wyprzeć! Alice... No, pan jej nie zna, ale Margherita tak, odegrała rolę ofiary. Dał się nabrać...  
– Alice jest policjantką – wtrąciła Margherita. – Wygląda jak niewinny aniołek, ale znakomicie opanowała sztuki walki i świetnie włada bronią. Bardzo ją podziwiam!  
– Rzucił się na nią, a ona go – cap! Za chwilę my wkroczyliśmy do akcji i zanim się obejrzał, już miał na rękach kajdanki i siedział w naszym samochodzie!  
– Poczekaj, Chris, jedno jest dla mnie niejasne. W czym wam pomogły te próbki oleju? – spytała Margherita.  
– Analiza porównawcza – policjant pobłażliwie się uśmiechnął. – Od trzech miesięcy sprawdzamy wszystkie możliwe samochody. Tak naprawdę, namierzyliśmy faceta już dawno, ale niestety, nie było dowodów. Portret pamięciowy nigdy nie jest dokładny, do rysopisu pasowało najpierw kilkudziesięciu mężczyzn, potem kilkunastu, a w końcu krąg podejrzanych zawęził się do kilku osób. Dzięki temu, że zabrałem próbkę oleju, wiedzieliśmy już na pewno, że to ten, a nie inny samochód. A ponieważ wiedzieliśmy też do kogo należy, dlatego nam się udało. W takich sprawach często trzeba sprawdzić tysiące osób, zanim wyłowi się tą jedną, winną. A bywa, że się jej nie znajdzie... No cóż, nie tym razem!  
– I bardzo dobrze! – z satysfakcją oznajmiła gospodyni.  
– Mam jeszcze małe pytanie... – powiedział Chris lekkim tonem. – Taka zawodowa ciekawość... Pan ma na imię John, a ty wczoraj powiedziałaś „Remus", dlaczego?  
Lupin się roześmiał, próbując tym pokryć zmieszanie.  
– Och... Widzi pan, urodziłem się w Rzymie i tak mnie nazwały pielęgniarki w szpitalu. Nie wiem, dlaczego. Nie mam brata bliźniaka, jestem jedynakiem. Wie pan, Remus i Romulus...  
– Wiem, bracia wykarmieni przez wilczycę! A Romulus zabił Remusa i założył Rzym... To stąd się wziął twój niemądry dowcip – spojrzał z wyrzutem na Margheritę. – Widzi pan, Margherita nazwała pana wczoraj wilkołakiem!  
– Chyba słyszałem... Ale nie bardzo kojarzyłem... – Remus łypnął na kobietę spode łba  
– Masz rację, Chris, to był głupawy żart, ale byłam naprawdę zdenerwowana! – westchnęła z udawaną skruchą.  
– Moim rodzicom to imię się tak spodobało, że wszyscy nazywają mnie Remus – dodał Lupin.  
– Ja musiałam sobie przypomnieć, że Remi naprawdę ma na imię John – wtrąciła Margherita.  
– Sam czasem nie pamiętam, jak mam na imię – roześmiał się Remus – Jestem dla pana pełen podziwu, że pan to zauważył.  
– W moim zawodzie trzeba zwracać uwagę na szczegóły. Nawet te pozornie nieistotne mogą okazać się szalenie ważne! Życzę powodzenia i cieszę się, że pana poznałem.  
– Do widzenia! – Remus uścisnął wielką dłoń Chrisa. „Ten człowiek może być niebezpieczny" pomyślał.  
Kiedy zadowolony Chris wyszedł, Remus parsknął śmiechem.  
– John Moon! Ale wymyśliłaś!  
– Źle?  
– Wręcz przeciwnie. Wspaniale!  
– No, to dobrze. Chris nam przeszkodził, ale dowiedzieliśmy się od niego dużo ważnych rzeczy i na swoje następne pytanie masz już odpowiedź. Teraz – co ci się stało. Ucierpiałeś w wypadku – miałeś ranę na prawym ramieniu, stłuczoną rękę i pęknięte dwa żebra. Na szczęście żadnych obrażeń wewnętrznych, ani wstrząsu mózgu. Bałam się, że jest gorzej, ale w szpitalu okazało się, że w sumie nic groźnego. Zeszyli ci ranę na ramieniu i założyli opatrunki. Lekarze chcieli cię zatrzymać na obserwacji, ale oczywiście nie mogłam się na to zgodzić. Przywiozłam cię tutaj i przelewitowałam do piwnicy. Zamknęłam drzwi i na wszelki wypadek obserwowałam twoją przemianę. Na szczęście dzisiaj Księżyc pojawił się na niebie dopiero o czwartej nad ranem, a jego wpływ minął gdy wzeszło Słońce, więc przemiana trwała bardzo krótko. Jak tylko wróciłeś do ludzkiej postaci, sprawdziłam w jakim jesteś stanie. No cóż... Wilkołactwo ma swoje plusy, bo twoje rany są już prawie zagojone. Zdjęłam ci szwy i założyłam nowe opatrunki. Jeśli chcesz, możesz u mnie zostać kilka dni...  
– Chciałbym, ale niestety nie mogę.  
– Rozumiem i nie nalegam. Ale zanim cię odwiozę do domu, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. I coś ci dać. To bardzo ważne!  
– Słucham.  
– Po pierwsze: przypomnij sobie zaklęcia, których cię uczyłam tamtego lata. Mam przeczucie, że niedługo mogą ci się bardzo przydać.  
– Zaklęcia?! To jednak były naprawdę zaklęcia?!  
– Tak. Tu masz je spisane – podała mu zwój pergaminu. – Powtórz je i naucz się na pamięć. Przy każdym podałam wskazówki odnośnie wymowy i ruchów różdżką. Przypomnij sobie wierzbę, którą zabiła sól!  
Wierzba, którą zabiła sól... Przed oczami Remusa pojawiły się obrazy z przeszłości. Martwe drzewo na wydmach. Margherita w jedwabnej sukience w kwiaty. Drobne dłonie łamią gałązki wierzby. Dziewczynka podaje mu patyk oczyszczony z kory...  
_– To będzie różdżka! Powtarzaj moje ruchy!  
– Co to jest, Stokrotko?  
– Smocze zaklęcia! Jak cię napadnie smok, to będziesz mógł go nimi odpędzić, a nawet zabić!  
– To nie „smocze", raczej „antysmocze"!  
– O... Masz rację! _  
Zastanawiał się wtedy, co to wszystko znaczy. Czyżby Nicole i jej córka były czarownicami? Te smoki w domu, zabawy niby–różdżką... Ale dlaczego się przed nimi nie ujawniły? Coś w tym było dziwnego! Cierpliwie powtarzał bezsensowne frazy i machał wierzbowym patykiem. Margherita była bardzo zadowolona i twierdziła, że teraz już żaden smok mu nie zagrozi... Wieczorem powiedział ojcu o swoich podejrzeniach. Okazało się, że pan Lupin miał podobne. Co ciekawe – matka również. Długa, nocna rozmowa Lupinów zaowocowała decyzją, że Melissa spróbuje delikatnie wybadać sytuację. Pani Lupin miała wybitne talenty dyplomatyczne, no i nie była czarownicą, więc madame de Chevalier – jeśli nie jest czarownicą, nie powinna niczego podejrzewać. A jeśli jest – to pewnie się przyzna...  
Niestety, rozmowa Melissy z Nicole ani nie rozwiała wątpliwości, ani ich nie potwierdziła. Madame Nicole strasznie się śmiała, gdy pani Lupin opowiedziała jej o „czarowaniu", jakie uprawia jej córeczka. Wyjaśniła Melissie, że przez parę lat mieszkał niedaleko nich stary, bardzo bogaty dziwak. Marghericie żal było samotnego staruszka i często go odwiedzała. Zaprzyjaźniła się z nim i godzinami mogła słuchać zwariowanych opowieści starego mężczyzny. Twierdził, że jest czarodziejem i uczył małą „zaklęć". Kazał Marghericie zrobić sobie „różdżkę" z wierzby i bardzo był zmartwiony, że, jak mówił: „Nie tryskają iskry". Madame Nicole pozwalała na te spotkania, bo starzec nie wydawał się groźny. Sama go także darzyła sympatią. Nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdził, a jego gospodyni twierdziła, że jest hojny i miły. Polubił je obie i to on podarował Nicole wiele wizerunków smoków i te drzewka bonsai. Zmarł kilka miesięcy temu i cały swój majątek – dość spory – zapisał Marghericie, bo – jak się okazało, nie miał żadnej rodziny. Szczególnie podkreślał wartość ksiąg. Rzeczywiście, miał spory księgozbiór. Były tam bardzo ciekawe rzeczy, niektóre bardzo stare... Margherita dostanie wszystko, jak skończy osiemnaście lat, a księgi trzeba będzie dać do oceny jakiemuś znawcy, bo niektóre są bardzo dziwne. Ale jej córka od dwóch lat interesuje się historią i zabytkami, więc na pewno zrobi dobry użytek z tego niespodziewanego daru. A „zaklęcia"? Chyba to nic nie szkodzi? Dzieci lubią ubarwiać rzeczywistość i wierzą w czary. Niestety, niektórzy dorośli także... Potem rozmowa zeszła na inne tematy. Madame Nicole z dumą podkreślała, że jej córka ma dobre serce i jest bardzo wyczulona na cudzą krzywdę. Niedawno pobiła starszego i silniejszego od niej chłopca za to, że kopał psa. No i jest bardzo zdolna, doskonale się uczy! Oczywiście pani Lupin nie omieszkała w tym momencie pochwalić Remusa i – jak to matki i kobiety – przez długie godziny rozmawiały o dzieciach, przepisach kulinarnych, modzie... „Czarowanie" zostało zakwalifikowane jako nieszkodliwe figle.  
Pan Lupin nie znalazł więc żadnego punktu zaczepienia do dalszych rozważań. Czy madame Nicole rzeczywiście była mugolką? No i... czy warto było tego dociekać? Pewnie nie, choć mimo wszystko wątpliwości pozostały. Może ten stary czarodziej rzeczywiście odnalazł jakiś potencjał w Marghericie? Jeśli jest czarodziejką, to pewnie jej zdolności się ujawnią, ale jeśli staruszek się pomylił, to nic się nie stanie. A księgi... Madame Nicole z wyraźną przyjemnością pokazała je panu Lupinowi, nawet nie musiał ją o to prosić. Niestety, nie wyglądały na czarodziejskie, raczej na nieudolne, mugolskie kopie grimoirów. Niektóre zawierały kronikarskie zapiski, a większość z nich to były chyba jakieś średniowieczne woluminy, zawierające treści interesujące najprawdopodobniej jedynie dla historyków...  
Margherita uważnie przyglądała się milczącemu, pogrążonemu w myślach Remusowi.  
– Myślałeś, że to zabawa, prawda? – spytała cicho.  
Mężczyzna westchnął.  
– Tak. Podejrzewałem, że nie jesteś mugolką, rozmawiałem o tym z rodzicami, ale w końcu doszliśmy do wniosku, że jednak nie jesteś czarownicą. Udawałaś genialnie!  
– Nie dałam ci wtedy TEJ WŁAŚCIWEJ różdżki. Teraz nadrabiam zaniedbanie. Proszę! – na stole zmaterializowało się podłużne pudełko z sandałowego drzewa. Lupina już nie zdziwiły wizerunki smoków wyrzeźbione na ściankach. Uniósł ostrożnie wieczko. W środku pudełko było wyłożone czerwonym aksamitem. Leżąca wewnątrz różdżka wyglądała na pierwszy rzut oka całkiem zwyczajnie. Jednak, gdy po nią sięgnął, poczuł gwałtowne uderzenie mocy. Wierzbowa gałązka niemal sama wskoczyła mu w dłoń. Przez całe jego ciało przepłynęła fala ciepła.  
– To z **tej** wierzby – poinformowała go Margherita z naciskiem. – Rdzeń zawiera włókienko z serca smoczycy i włos z grzywy pewnego szczególnego jednorożca. Specjalnie do tych „antysmoczych" zaklęć. Schowaj ją dobrze, zawsze miej przy sobie i nikomu, nawet Dumbledore'owi, nie pokazuj! No, chyba że będziesz musiał... Ale lepiej nie. Nawet jemu!  
Popatrzył na nią uważnie. Ich oczy się spotkały. W jej wzroku było coś, co sprawiło, że przeniknął go dziwny chłód.  
– Mówiłaś, że masz przeczucia... Jesteś wieszczką? – spytał z wahaniem.  
– Poniekąd tak. Niestety, zawsze przeczuwam jedynie niedobre wydarzenia. Nadchodzą złe czasy, Remus. Bardzo złe.  
– Wiem. I nie muszę być wieszczem, żeby to wiedzieć.  
– Dzisiejsza noc nie tylko dla ciebie była straszna.  
– Co się stało?!  
– Dowiesz się, ale nie ode mnie. Nie znam szczegółów. Dumbledore ci powie. I przeczytasz w „Proroku" – nazwę gazety Margherita wypowiedziała okropnie zjadliwym tonem.  
– No, cóż... – podjęła po chwili przerwaną rozmowę. – Czy czujesz się na tyle dobrze, by wsiąść do samochodu? Zawiozę cię, gdzie zechcesz.  
– To jedźmy na Pokątną.  
Remus sięgnął po swoją kurtkę wiszącą na wieszaku przy drzwiach wejściowych i zdębiał.  
– Coś ty zrobiła? – zdumienie prawie odebrało mu głos. Kurtka była jak nowa!  
– Była rozdarta i zakrwawiona, więc ci ją naprawiłam! Twoją koszulę musiałam niestety wyrzucić, ale w zamian dałam ci taką samą mojego męża, tylko zmieniłam jej kolor na niebieski, pamiętam, że to twój ulubiony. Nie zauważyłeś, że to nie twoja? O co chodzi?  
– O nic... Po prostu... jestem zaskoczony! Dziękuję ci. Za wszystko.  
– No, dobrze. A! Masz tu jeszcze jego sweter. Niestety, czarny, ale to możesz przecież zmienić. Wiem, że jest trochę na ciebie za duży, ale go sobie dopasujesz. Włóż, bo jest bardzo zimno.  
– A... mój?  
– Wyrzuciłam. Był do niczego. Kochałeś ten łach? Nigdy nie zrozumiem mężczyzn! Kiedyś moje ślubne szczęście zrobiło mi piekło o starą flanelową koszulę, którą nosił dziesięć lat i z pietyzmem naprawiał. Ja się do niej nawet nie dotykałam! Więcej tam było łat i dziur, niż całych kawałków i rozłaziła się w rękach. Ale jak chciałam ją wyrzucić, to najpierw wydarł mi ją z rąk, a potem wydarł się na mnie! – Margherita wygłosiła tę tyradę z gwałtowną irytacją. Remus wybuchnął śmiechem.  
– Kochałem, ale odżałuję – wykrztusił. – Naprawdę!  
– Dobra, to jedziemy.  
Remus nieco się zdziwił gdy zobaczył samochód Margherity. To był terenowy Citroen z wysokim zawieszeniem i potężnymi zderzakami. Zrozumiał teraz dlaczego uderzyła go w bok i rękę, a nie w biodro. Miał rzeczywiście dużo szczęścia! Gdyby to był samochód osobowy mógłby mieć połamane nogi... No i bardzo wygodnie się w nim siedziało – miał obszerne wnętrze i komfortowe wyposażenie.  
– Do tego wozu można wejść nawet w tiarze lub cylindrze na głowie – Margherita zachęciła go gestem by wsiadł. – Mój mąż jest bardzo wysoki i zawsze strasznie narzeka na małe samochody, więc dopiero jak kupiłam ten, to przestał wreszcie marudzić.  
Powoli przejechali przez dzielnicę luksusowych willi i wydostali się z plątaniny wąskich dróg osiedlowych. Margherita przez chwilę skupiła całą uwagę na prowadzeniu samochodu. Przebijanie się przez zatłoczone londyńskie ulice nie było prostą sprawą.  
– Przepraszam cię za ten slajd na suficie – powiedziała nagle nie odwracając głowy. – Ja lubię latać w czasie pełni...  
Slajd? Latanie w czasie pełni? Spojrzał na nią zszokowany.  
– Czy ty jesteś... Animagiem? Ptakiem? – spytał cicho.  
Margherita odwróciła na chwilę głowę i popatrzyła na niego z ironią. Prychnęła rozbawiona.  
– Ech! Czarodzieje! Nie tylko ptaki mają skrzydła. Słyszałeś kiedyś o samolotach? Szybowcach? Lotniach?  
Zawstydzony przygryzł wargi. Westchnął ciężko. W tym momencie przypomniał sobie, co to jest „slajd" i „rzutnik". Przecież przez pięć lat uczył się w mugolskiej podstawówce! Na szczęście nie wszystko wywiało mu z głowy... Margherita mogła zmieniać sobie dowolnie dekorację pokoju, posiadając to urządzenie zwane rzutnikiem i kolekcję zdjęć do wyświetlania, czyli właśnie slajdów. Co to jest samolot też nie musiała mu tłumaczyć. Mugole świetnie sobie radzili bez magii!  
– Masz własny samolot? – spytał z wahaniem.  
– Nie, ale mam licencję pilota i często latam w Aeroklubie Londyńskim. Posiadam za to motolotnię. To cudowne uczucie – oglądanie ziemi z lotu ptaka... – powiedziała rozmarzonym głosem. – Odcinanie się od świata mugoli jest dużym błędem, Remus.  
– Też tak uważam! – przytaknął energicznie z najgłębszym przekonaniem.  
– Cieszę się, że jesteśmy zgodni w tej kwestii. Ale niewielu naszych tak myśli.  
– To głupie!  
– Tak... Remus... Jeszcze jedno...  
Stali już pod Dziurawym Kotłem.  
– Dam ci dobrą radę. Naprawdę dobrą. Wahałam się, czy ci to powiedzieć, ale... wydaje mi się, że jednak powinnam.  
– Tak?  
– Pogódź się z Severusem Snape'em. Zrób, co tylko możesz, aby dojść z nim do porozumienia. Na przyjaźń jest może za późno, ale nie musicie być wrogami.  
– Nie jestem jego wrogiem!  
– **NIE?!** Oj, Remus... Nie obraź się za to, co teraz ci powiem... Popełniłeś w szkole ogromny błąd. Zaprzyjaźniłeś się z niewłaściwymi osobami, a odtrąciłeś tego, który jest naprawdę coś wart! A zaczęło się już w pociągu do Hogwartu, gdy po raz pierwszy jechaliście do szkoły. Nie pamiętasz?  
Niestety, Remus pamiętał. I poczuł zalewający go wstyd. Przypadek sprawił, że usiedli we czwórkę w jednym przedziale – James, Syriusz, Peter i on... Szybko się dogadali – już wtedy, podczas tego pierwszego spotkania, zaczęła kiełkować między nimi sympatia, która później przerodziła się w przyjaźń. Niestety, szybko znudziło im się siedzenie w przedziale i granie w karty i gargulki. Postanowili przejść się po pociągu. Siedzący samotnie, czytający książkę czarnowłosy chłopak nie wzbudził zainteresowania Remusa, ale James uznał go za świetny obiekt do żartów i rzucił na niczego nie spodziewającego się chłopca zaklęcie zwiotczające mięśnie. Dlaczego, do diabła, on – Remus – wtedy nie zaprotestował? To było pierwsze spotkanie Huncwotów z Severusem. Niby nic złego się nie stało, to był tylko żart, ale... James swoim czynem sprowokował Syriusza, który nie chciał być gorszy i rzucił zaklęcie powodujące drgawki. Nie wiadomo, jak dalej rozwinęłaby się ta „zabawa", gdyby nie przegonił ich przechodzący akurat białowłosy siódmoklasista, Lucjusz Malfoy. Kto to jest, dowiedzieli się oczywiście dopiero później, od Syriusza, którego kuzynka Narcyza przyjaźniła się z Malfoy'em. Lucjusz zdjął zaklęcia z Severusa i usiadł z nim w przedziale, a oni poszli dalej...  
Remus wrócił ze wspomnień do teraźniejszości i zdumionym wzrokiem spojrzał na Margheritę.  
– Wiesz? Skąd? Od kogo? – spytał cicho.  
– Nie wystarczy ci, że wiem?  
– Masz rację, wystarczy...  
„Nie będę już o nic pytał" – pomyślał. Znów poczuł zawroty głowy... Nie były to tylko skutki wypadku. Wyczuł zawoalowane w słowach Margherity ostrzeżenie przed okazywaniem zbytniej ciekawości. I tak dowiedział się bardzo wiele. A to, czego się dowiedział, dawało mu dużo do myślenia.  
– Żegnaj, Remus. Mam przeczucie, że już nigdy więcej mnie nie zobaczysz. Niezależnie od naszych planów i chęci.  
– Mimo wszystko... Do widzenia Margherito. Postaram się... pogodzić z Severusem.  
Skinęła mu głową. Zanim wszedł do Dziurawego Kotła, jej samochód zniknął w strumieniu innych pojazdów.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 1 (cz.3)  
NOC PEŁNI **

***  
Na jednym z londyńskich przedmieść ludzie, jak co dzień, spieszyli do swych zajęć. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na stojący na wzniesieniu dom, znacznie oddalony od ulicy, jak wszystkie w tej dzielnicy. Pomimo chłodnego poranka nikt nie zwracał też uwagi na szeroko otwarte okno w pokoju na parterze. Jednak gdyby ktoś mógł przez nie zajrzeć, ujrzałby młodego mężczyznę w okularach, krążącego niespokojnie po pomieszczeniu i wykrzykującego do siebie urywane zdania.  
Okularnik nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia lat. Właściwie można by go określić jako chłopca. Chodził po pokoju i głośno klął. Co chwila przystawał, wyłamując palce z wyraźną rozpaczą.  
– Pieprzony Knot! – uderzył się dłonią w czoło. – Zabiłem! Zabiłem człowieka! – wybuchnął.  
W swojej wędrówce po pokoju zatrzymał się przed gładką szklaną taflą.  
_Ależ jestem idiotą. Stoję przed lustrem i nie mogę spojrzeć sobie w oczy. Tak. Jestem idiotą do entej potęgi. Tak powiedziałaby profesor Vector... Z numerologii miałem najwyższe oceny. I OWTM–y zdałem na „W"... No i co? I co z tego, kretynie?! Numerologia! Przewidywanie przyszłości, rzeczywiście! Gdzie się podziała moja, ponoć dziedziczna, intuicja?! No, gdzie?! Jak mogłem tak zgłupieć?! Pieprzony Knot!_

– Dobra, dosyć tych rozważań. To i tak nie pomoże – wycedził głośno. – Tkwię w tym przez moją własną głupotę, ambicję i zaślepienie.  
No! Powiedział to sobie wreszcie. Sam. Wystarczająco dobitnie, żeby nie musiał tego powtarzać. A teraz powinien wziąć się do roboty.  
Jeszcze raz spojrzał na swoje odbicie.  
– Piśnij choć słowo, a – rozbiję! – zagroził.  
Lustro przemilczało tę uwagę. Okularnik był wściekły i było to widać. Spełniłby swą groźbę. Na pewno.  
Chłopak zatoczył się nagle i chwycił za głowę.  
– Zabiłem człowieka! Zamordowałem... – szepnął i dodał ze zdziwieniem w głosie. – Jestem mordercą...  
Rozejrzał się dokoła z niedowierzaniem, jakby po raz pierwszy oglądał swój pokój, po czym chwiejnym krokiem ruszył do stołu, zawalonego jakimiś pakunkami.  
– No, dobra... Mam masę pracy – powiedział do siebie cicho z pozornym spokojem. Pozornym, bo ręce mu się trzęsły. Nie tylko ręce. Dygotał cały.  
Odwrócił się. Podszedł do okna i przez kilka minut patrzył w dal. Nie widział ani ulicy, ani sąsiada, który przechodząc pozdrowił go wesoło. Mężczyzna poszedł dalej pogwizdując. Na szczęście nie zauważył że na parapecie otwartego okna wylądowały trzy kruki. Chłopak spojrzał ponuro na czarne ptaki, a później skierował wzrok na zachmurzone niebo.  
_Znów pewnie pójdę do łóżka po wschodzie Słońca... Eee, tam. Słońce już dawno wzeszło, tyle, że go nie widać. _  
Zwały chmur znad Atlantyku i Morza Północnego nadal zasłaniały szczelnie horyzont. Tylko w zenicie niebo było względnie czyste. Stanął w oknie i patrzył na pełnię, Księżyc był wciąż doskonale widoczny, pomimo Słońca, teoretycznie obecnego na niebie. Wschód Księżyca nastąpił o czwartej rano. Słońca – około trzeciej. Nie chciało mu się sprawdzać teraz w kalendarzu dokładnej godziny. W rzeczywistości jednak dopiero około wpół do szóstej dzienna gwiazda raczyła objawić się nad Londynem. Nagle pomyślał o Lupinie. Wilkołak... Jak przeżył dzisiejszą noc? Z tego, co pamiętał z lekcji OPCM–u wpływ Słońca niweczył wpływ Księżyca, zatem Lupin nie powinien był się dziś przemienić. Ale teoria była teorią, a życie życiem. Zwarte chmury ciemną plamą zalegały nisko nad horyzontem i ciągle przesłaniały tarczę Słońca. Dopiero około piątej rano zaczęło się rozjaśniać. Wcześniej tylko Księżyc rozpraszał nocny mrok, ale za to robił to bardzo skutecznie. Chyba więc Lupin się dziś przemienił, ale na bardzo krótko...  
_Czy to ważne, że właśnie teraz o nim pomyślałem? Muszę wreszcie zacząć słuchać podszeptów intuicji. Przecież moją antenatką była druidka – wiedząca. _  
„Ale to było ponad tysiąc lat temu!" – szepnął przekornie jakiś głos w jego głowie.  
_Ale wszyscy jej potomkowie w mniejszym lub większym stopniu posiadają te zdolności, a wielu z nich było wieszczami. Nie tak, jak ta oszustka Trelawney! Prawdziwymi wieszczami!_ – sprzeczał się sam ze sobą. – _Dlaczego właśnie teraz pomyślałem o Lupinie?_  
Chłopak odszedł od okna i znów zaczął krążyć niespokojnie po pokoju.  
Niestety, nie mógł się jeszcze położyć. Chociaż, to i tak nie miałoby sensu. Pewnie znów by nie zasnął. Ostatnio prawie wcale nie sypiał. Ale i tak wolał zwalające z nóg zmęczenie wywołane bezsennością, niż koszmarne sny. To, co się działo na jawie, wcale nie było lepsze, ale przynajmniej wiedział, że to rzeczywistość.  
_Zamordowałem... _  
Bardzo chciał, żeby to był sen. Niestety, realność tamtego wydarzenia znów wdarła się do jego świadomości.  
Padł na kolana i zaniósł się szlochem. Łkał jak małe dziecko.  
Kiedy po dłuższej chwili uspokoił się nieco, podniósł się i po raz kolejny cofnął się myślami w niedaleką przeszłość.  
_Minęły miesiące... Ile? Czyżbym tracił poczucie czasu? Może... To było chyba po ucieczce Dumbledore'a... Tak. Dwa dni potem. A raczej – dwie noce potem. Co mnie zaniosło tamtej nocy nad to cholerne jezioro?! Jaki diabeł zdołał mnie podkusić, żebym wybrał się fotografować łabędzie?! Fotografować. Łabędzie! _  
Przygotowywał się do tego kilka dni. Zgodnie z książkowymi zaleceniami przyrodników wybudował domek z trzcin, by się w nim ukryć przed obiektami fotograficznego „polowania" – czyli ptakami. Dorzucał codziennie po kilkanaście wiązek, żeby łabędzie przyzwyczaiły się do obecności czegoś nowego w swoim otoczeniu. Taak... Całkiem dobrze mu szło.  
Niby przez przypadek zachodził wieczorami do gospody w TYM miasteczku. Przed samym sobą udawał, że fakt, iż ONA mieszka trzy domy dalej, to również jest przypadek. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego z nim zerwała? Powiedziała, że jest naiwny, że się po nim nie spodziewała takiego zachowania! A przecież robił to wszystko także dla NIEJ! Nie chciał pogodzić się z jej decyzją.  
Czy kierowała nim irracjonalna nadzieja, że JĄ spotka? Czy chciał JEJ zaimponować tymi fotografiami? Co go napadło? A może właśnie to ta cholerna intuicja tak przewrotnie dała o sobie znać? Przecież nie był Colinem Creevey'em, który na świat patrzył przez obiektyw aparatu fotograficznego!  
JEJ nie było. Nie mogła pojawić się w nocy nad jeziorem, bo i po co? Za to pojawił się tam ktoś inny. A on chciał tylko fotografować łabędzie. No i sfotografował. Ale nie łabędzie, tylko SAM – WIESZ...  
_A, tam! Do cholery z tym! Koniec z tymi bzdurami. Tom Riddle! On się TAK nazywa! I nie jest żadnym lordem. Nikt nie obdarzył go tytułem – bo niby za co – więc on nie ma do niego żadnego prawa! _  
Wciąż myślał nad tym, dlaczego Riddle urządził swoje „spotkanie towarzyskie" właśnie tam, nad tym cholernym, łabędzim jeziorem, kilka jardów od jego kryjówki. Zastanawiał się wtedy, jakim cudem go nie zauważyli. Czemu nie przeszukali terenu? Co prawda rzucił Silencio, żeby ptaki go nie usłyszały, ale jak śmierciożercy mogli być aż tak nieostrożni? Czy może po prostu byli tak zadufani i pewni siebie?  
_Ależ byłem niemądry... Mentor... To właśnie tam zetknąłem się po raz pierwszy z tym człowiekiem. Nigdy nikogo nie podziwiałem bardziej! Miałem szczęście po trzykroć! Po pierwsze – to właśnie ON zabezpieczał teren spotkania, bo wśród śmierciożerców cieszy się niezwykłym zaufaniem. Wolę nie dociekać, jak na nie zasłużył... Po drugie – potraktował mnie jak człowieka godnego zaufania i zamiast poczęstować mnie Obliviate zaproponował współpracę w walce z Riddle'em, a po trzecie – odnosi się do mnie z sympatią... Wiem, że nie udaje. Czuję to!  
_Zużył wszystkie pięć filmów, które zabrał na tę eskapadę. To był pierwszy raz... Ileż takich spotkań „śmierciojadów" z ich panem sfotografował potem – nie liczył.  
_A tej nocy zabiłem człowieka... Zabiłem. I nie pomoże żadne usprawiedliwianie się. Czy musiałem to zrobić?! Może wystarczyłoby tylko... Nie. Oszukuję sam siebie. Gdybym go nie zabił, Shacklebolt zginąłby z ręki mojej ofiary...  
_Potarł czoło i ze zdumieniem wyczuł pod dłonią zimne kropelki potu.  
_Zabiłem człowieka w obronie innego człowieka. Zabiłem śmierciożercę... Nie użyłem nawet różdżki. Ja! Zastrzeliłem go z rewolweru... Jeszcze niedawno nie miałem pojęcia o istnieniu czegoś takiego, jak broń palna. Jestem przecież czarodziejem. Nie uczyłem się nawet mugoloznawstwa... Ależ byłem głupi!  
_– Jak mogłem być aż tak naiwny?! – wrzasnął gniewnie chłopak, zrywając się na równe nogi. – Kretyn, kretyn!!! – zawył.  
Podbiegł do stołu. Z zaciętą miną zaczął rozwijać i przekładać leżące na blacie paczki. Ręce mu już nie drżały.  
Rozłożył na stole akcesoria do utrwalenia plonów dzisiejszej nocy. Musiał dopilnować, aby Dumbledore, Knot i „Prorok Codzienny" otrzymali za kilka godzin kolejną przesyłkę ze zdjęciami. Trzy olbrzymie czarne kruki siedziały na parapecie okna i czekały, aż skończy swoją robotę i włoży listy do specjalnych woreczków, umocowanych na ich grzbietach. Miał już w tym wprawę – wysyłał je z takimi „prezentami" wielokrotnie. Jego ręce poruszały się machinalnie, wykonując znane czynności, przed oczami miał jednak wciąż skrwawioną twarz mężczyzny, któremu wpakował kulę w mózg, przystawiając lufę do skroni...  
Skończył i czarne ptaki obciążone przesyłkami poleciały tam, gdzie zwykle. Znały swoje zadania i był pewien, że wywiążą się z nich doskonale – jak wiele razy wcześniej. Chłopak wiedział też, że za kilka godzin znów do niego wrócą. Usiadł ciężko na łóżku i skrzywił się złośliwie, przypominając sobie, jak Knot otrzymał pierwszą paczkę ze zdjęciami z zebrania śmierciożerców nad łabędzim jeziorem. Obserwując wtedy ministra zobaczył wreszcie to, czego nie zauważył wcześniej, a właściwie czego nie chciał zauważyć – że jest on zadufanym w sobie głupcem, zdecydowanym nie przyjmować do wiadomości oczywistych faktów. Wysiłki Knota, żeby nie uznać zdjęć za autentyczne – tylko za głupie starania Dumbledora, żeby jego, ministra, przestraszyć „tymi żałosnymi fotomontażami" – ukazały całą małość i totalne zidiocenie tego człowieka, którego przerosła sytuacja w jakiej się znalazł.  
– Trzeba go wywalić na zbity pysk! – warknął chłopak.  
_Najwyższy czas!_ – dodał mściwie w myślach. No tak, najłatwiej oskarżać kogoś. Niestety, wyrzuty sumienia nie tak łatwo dają się zagłuszyć...  
Jego posłańcy polecieli. Miał wolny dzień, bo wczoraj pracował osiemnaście godzin bez przerwy i szef dał mu na dzisiaj urlop. Chciał jednak pójść do pracy. Może tam ta straszna twarz choć na chwilę opuści jego myśli?  
_Maska martwego śmierciożercy potoczyła się pod nogi Shacklebolta.  
Auror nie mógł mnie zobaczyć – byłem przecież niewidzialny – ale nie mogłem oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jednak mnie jakoś rozpoznał. No i co z tego! Jeśli nawet?! Nie może mieć żadnej pewności, że to byłem ja...  
Morderca. Nie jestem od nich lepszy. Mogłem go tylko zranić... Shacklebolt tych dwóch pozostałych śmierciojadów obezwładnił i związał! A ja zabiłem... Zabiłem. Musiałem?! Może wystarczyłoby po prostu rąbnąć go w głowę? Postrzelić w rękę? Nie... _  
Nieubłagana pomięć podsuwała mu wciąż obraz tego, co się zdarzyło w podziemiach Ministerstwa Magii. Shacklebolt walczący z trzema śmierciożercami. Dwaj zamaskowani napastnicy leżący na podłodze i trzeci – podnoszący różdżkę. Skoczył ku niemu, tak jak go uczył Mentor. Odbezpieczony rewolwer trzymał w ręku. Przystawił śmierciożercy lufę do skroni i pociągnął za spust. Mężczyzna zdążył krzyknąć: „Avada..." i upadł...  
_Nie myślałem, że to takie łatwe. Takie proste... Jeden ruch palcem i z człowieka wyciekło życie. Różdżka wymknęła mu się z bezwładnych palców... Czy te oczy będą mnie prześladować do końca życia?! _  
Trzask aportacji przyciągnął uwagę krążącego po pokoju chłopaka. Drgnął przerażony, ale po chwili na jego twarzy pojawiła się ulga. Nawet się blado uśmiechnął. Na środku pomieszczenia zmaterializował się młody mężczyzna, mniej więcej w wieku gospodarza, średniego wzrostu, brązowowłosy i brązowooki. Miał na sobie mugolskie dżinsy i podniszczoną flanelową koszulę w kratę. Taki niepozorny facet, z rodzaju tych, których się nie zapamiętuje i na jakich nikt nie zwróciłby uwagi w miejscu publicznym. Przez ramię miał przewieszoną przybrudzoną, płócienną torbę na zakupy z jednego z największych londyńskich supermarketów.  
– Witaj, Mentorze – powiedział ciepło gospodarz lokalu.  
– Witaj – odpowiedział przybysz. – Prosiłem cię, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał! – dodał z irytacją.  
– To jak mam się do ciebie zwracać? – spytał z lekkim sarkazmem okularnik. – Nie przedstawiłeś mi się przecież.  
– To doprawdy nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia, jak się do mnie zwracasz – warknął brązowowłosy. – Prawdziwego imienia i tak ci nie podam! Niech będzie... Stanley. Nieważne... Co się stało? Wyglądasz jakby cię napadło stado wampirów, taki jesteś blady!  
Gospodarz przez chwilę milczał. Drżał na całym ciele. Zacisnął pięści.  
– Zabiłem człowieka – jęknął. Zakrył twarz dłońmi. Spomiędzy palców pociekły mu łzy.  
Przybysz podszedł do niego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
– A więc masz to już za sobą – powiedział cicho, z wyraźnym współczuciem. – Mówiłem ci – to jest wojna, przyjacielu. Nie da się iść do walki z założeniem, że nikomu nic się nie stanie. Jesteśmy na pierwszej linii frontu. Musisz nauczyć się zabijać, albo sam zostaniesz zabity. Bo nasi wrogowie są bezwzględni. Wiesz o tym. Nie możesz być trochę w ciąży...  
Okularnik parsknął histerycznym śmiechem.  
– W ogóle nie mogę być w ciąży! – wychrypiał.  
– Jasne... Zapomniałem, że ty nie masz poczucia humoru – zadrwił brązowowłosy. – To była tylko metafora – wyjaśnił łagodnie.  
– Wiem, do cholery! Ale ja zabiłem! Rozumiesz?! Zabiłeeem!!! Człowieka! I co z tego, że był sługą tego obrzydliwego bydlaka?! Może był pod Imperiusem?! Może miał żonę, dziecko, starych rodziców?!  
– Ja też dziś zabiłem – powiedział cicho „Stanley". – Nie jednego. Kilku ludzi. Musiałem. Broniłem życia kogoś, kto jest po naszej stronie. Nigdy nie zapomnę, jak zabiłem pierwszy raz. Ani tych, którym odebrałem życie potem. Ale gdybym nie zabił ja – zabiliby oni. Mnie, moją żonę, tego człowieka, którego dziś broniłem i wielu innych. Ciebie też to dotyczy. Nie łudź się.  
Gospodarz spojrzał ze zdumieniem na swego gościa.  
– Ty masz żonę?!  
– Mam. Widzisz? Jestem wytrącony z równowagi i chlapnąłem za dużo. Nie wolno tego robić! Musimy panować nad językiem, nad tym, co mówimy. A ja właśnie przed chwilą złamałem tę zasadę. Najlepsze opanowanie oklumencji i wszelkie zabezpieczenia nie pomogą, jeśli nie będziemy bez przerwy mieć się na baczności!  
– Taa... Jak mawia Szalonooki Moody: „Stała czujność"!  
– Szalonookiemu też to nic nie dało – dopadli go dwa lata temu. Każdy z nas musi być na to przygotowany!  
Gospodarz jakby odrobinę się uspokoił. Wciąż drżały mu ręce, ale już od pewnego czasu łzy nie płynęły po jego twarzy.  
– Musisz się opanować – powiedział cicho gość. – Mam specjalny eliksir na uspokojenie. Tłumi emocje, a mimo to pozwala trzeźwo myśleć.  
– Dawaj!  
Chłopak chwycił fiolkę z mieniącą się zielono–błękitno zawartością. Chciwie wypił eliksir. Na jego twarzy pojawiła się ulga.  
– Dziękuję – szepnął. – To chyba już działa...  
– Oczywiście. Efekt jest natychmiastowy. Teraz musimy się zastanowić, co robić dalej. – „Stanley" westchnął i wyciągnął z torby kilka pergaminów. – Masz, przejrzyj to. Czy dzisiaj udało ci się coś wynieść z tajnego archiwum ministerstwa?  
– Nie. Niczego dzisiaj nie wykradłem, miałem inne problemy...  
– Mów!  
Brązowowłosy wysłuchał opowieści okularnika z zaciśniętymi wargami.  
– Więc śmierciojady również zaplanowały akcję w ministerstwie na dzisiejszą noc – skomentował ze złością. – Ciekawe, czego szukał tam Shacklebolt – dodał z zastanowieniem.  
– Ja też nie rozumiem, co on tam robił! Nie szedł do archiwum, bo pomieszczenia archiwum są ukryte pod lochami z prawej strony, a on ostukiwał różdżką ścianę po lewej! Jakby szukał ukrytego przejścia! Trzymał jakiś pergamin. Podkradłem się do niego i spojrzałem na to. Całe szczęście, że odpowiednim zaklęciem wyciszyłem sobie buty – nie było słychać moich kroków. Inaczej tak dobry auror, jak Shacklebolt nie pozwoliłby pewnie podkraść się do siebie na tyle blisko, żeby można mu było zajrzeć przez ramię. Miał w ręku plan najniższego poziomu gmachu ministerstwa. Archiwum było na nim zaznaczone bardzo wyraźnie, a dodatkowo na tym planie ktoś czerwonym atramentem ręcznie dorysował równoległe pomieszczenia, a przy tej ścianie, którą sprawdzał Kingsley – wyraźny znak zapytania!  
– A więc wiedzą o tych ukrytych pomieszczeniach – westchnął gość z wyraźną irytacją.  
– O kim mówisz? Kto „wie"? – spytał gospodarz – Możesz mi wyjaśnić?  
– Dumbledore, oczywiście. I jego ludzie. A jak sądzisz, kto inny mógł posłać tam Shacklebolta, żeby szukał tajemniczych, ukrytych pomieszczeń?  
– To tam naprawdę coś jest?! – wykrzyknął okularnik. – Byłem tego pewien, niech to diabli! A ten idiota Knot twierdził, że na najniższym poziomie jest tylko archiwum!  
– Czy myślisz, że Shacklebolt cię nie zauważył?  
– Użyłem tych zaklęć niewidzialności, których mnie nauczyłeś i byłem bardzo ostrożny.  
– Ale jak zastrzeliłeś tego śmierciojada, to już wiedział, że nie był tam sam... Chodzi mi o to, czy jednak nie zorientował się wcześniej, że stoisz obok niego.  
Gospodarz zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią.  
– Nie jestem pewien... Wciąż się rozglądał podejrzliwie. Ale to mogło wynikać z sytuacji, przecież był tam nielegalnie... A jak ci śmierciożercy się tam aportowali, to wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie. Zadziałałem odruchowo.  
– Wiesz co? Zastanawiam się, czy Knot kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie uwierzyć, jaką żmiję wyhodował na swoim łonie?! – zapytał szyderczo brązowowłosy.  
– Myślał, że będę jego marionetką. Niedoczekanie! – zachichotał drwiąco okularnik. – Jestem ci wdzięczny, bo to ty otworzyłeś mi oczy. Ależ byłem zaślepiony! – dodał z rozgoryczeniem.  
– No, cóż.. Niestety, każdy może popełnić błąd. Cieszy mnie, że mi ufasz. Ale teraz musimy się zastanowić, co dalej. Knot jest skończony, chyba to rozumiesz?  
– Aż za dobrze... I co twoim zdaniem powinienem zrobić?  
– Starać się zachować obecną posadę – powiedział stanowczo brązowowłosy.  
– Chyba żartujesz! Po usunięciu Knota – nikt mnie nie zatrzyma na tym stanowisku! Wyleją mnie i powiem ci, że wcale mnie to nie martwi! Wręcz przeciwnie!  
– Wiem, ale ja muszę mieć agenta właśnie tam, w ministerstwie. Dobrze zakonspirowanego, którego nikt nie będzie podejrzewał. Kogoś takiego, jak ty.  
– A ja nie podejrzewam cię o naiwność! Sądzisz, że nowy minister nie przesłucha wszystkich pod Veritaserum?! – prychnął drwiąco gospodarz.  
– Oczywiście, że to zrobi – gość wzruszył ramionami. – Ale dam ci specjalne antidotum i przygotuję na to przesłuchanie. Będziesz musiał teraz intensywnie trenować oklumencję. Jeszcze bardziej niż dotychczas.  
– Jasne... – ponuro mruknął chłopak. – Wcale mi się to nie podoba!  
– Mamy wojnę – przypomniał zgryźliwie gość. – Czy będziesz stał z boku, czy nie, dopadnie cię i tak. A uciec nie ma gdzie. Lepiej się postarać i wygrać, albo zginąć w walce, niż iść jak baran na rzeź! Nie uważasz?  
– Uważam. I dlatego jestem z tobą i robię co każesz – odparł gniewnie okularnik.  
– Wiem, że to były truizmy – warknął brązowowłosy. – Niestety, są prawdziwe. Warto o tym pamiętać.  
Obaj zamyślili się na moment.  
– Pójdę jednak do pracy – powiedział zdecydowanie gospodarz, przerywając milczenie  
– Idź, ale nie zaraz. Poczekaj na Czarną Czeredę.  
– Zaraz wrócą... Dwa i Trzy już lecą. Tylko Raz przyleci później – chłopak wskazał na okno.  
Dwa czarne kruki z głośnym łopotem skrzydeł wleciały do pokoju.  
– Ona miała najdalej. Dlaczego właśnie ją wysyłasz do Dumbledore'a? – zaciekawił się gość.  
– Bo jest najbardziej godna zaufania.  
– Chyba masz rację... No dobrze. Jeszcze jedna ważna sprawa, ale sam jej nie załatwisz. Nawiasem mówiąc, twoja komórka się wyładowała – powinieneś lepiej dbać, by do tego nie dochodziło.  
– Ouć... Słusznie – przyznał potulnie chłopak. – Rozumiem, że mam gdzieś zadzwonić?  
– Do NIEJ. Powiedz, żeby poszła do Arthura Weasley'a, albo do Billa. Musi im powiedzieć, że Charlie Weasley powinien jak najszybciej wrócić do Anglii. I on musi przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co wie o rogogonach węgierskich. Wszystko!  
– No tak... – mruknął ponuro gospodarz. – Ja tego nie mogę zrobić... A o co chodzi z tymi smokami?  
– Dowiesz się. W pracy ci powiedzą. Zobaczymy się jutro – brązowowłosy skinął na pożegnanie głową i zdeportował się z cichym trzaskiem.  
Okularnik przez chwilę bezmyślnie wpatrywał się w dywan. Potem potrząsnął głową i wyszedł z pokoju. Eliksir Mentora miał dobroczynne działanie, chłopak odsunął od siebie myśli o tym, co zrobił. Odkręcając kran nad wanną zastanawiał się, jak rozegrać swoją kampanię o pozostanie na posadzie. Sprawa wydawała się beznadziejna. Rozważając i odrzucając kolejne pomysły, chłopak doszedł do wniosku, że będzie działać dostosowując się do rozwoju wydarzeń. Wszystko zależy zresztą od tego, kto zostanie nowym ministrem magii...

***  
„PROROK CODZIENNY" – wydanie wieczorne z dnia 1 lipca 1996 roku (poniedziałek) – donosi:  
_Atak smoków na rezydencję znanego śmierciożercy!  
Rezydencja starego czarodziejskiego rodu – Malfoy Manor – została dziś nad ranem, tuż po wschodzie Księżyca, niespodziewanie zaatakowana przez stado smoków.  
Posiadłość jest własnością Lucjusza Malfoy'a, który po czerwcowym udziale w ataku na Ministerstwo Magii został zidentyfikowany jako śmierciożerca, schwytany i osadzony w Azkabanie.  
Doniesienia co do ilości napastników są sprzeczne – wiadomo tylko jedno – smokom przewodził olbrzymi węgierski rogogon. Mieszkańcom rezydencji udało się odeprzeć atak, ale straty materialne są szacowane na bardzo wysokie. Doszczętnie zniszczone zostały także park i sad otaczające dwór. Minister Magii, Korneliusz Knot, wysunął przypuszczenie, że atak mógł być zainicjowany poleceniem SAMI–WIECIE–KOGO. Być może w ten sposób postanowił ukarać swego sługę, który go zawiódł. Rzecznik Ministerstwa stwierdził, że pomimo przestępczej działalności jej właściciela, atak na rezydencję Lucjusza Malfoy'a zostanie poddany przez aurorów starannemu śledztwu. _

Profesor Dumbledore odłożył gazetę na biurko. Wypowiadane przez Knota brednie zirytowały go okropnie. Sięgnął po komunikator i wezwał członków Zakonu Feniksa na nadzwyczajne zebranie.  
Coś zatrzepotało. Przez szeroko otwarte okno do gabinetu wleciał wielki czarny kruk.

***  
Grimmauld Place 12 – siedziba Zakonu Feniksa. 1 lipca 1996 rok – późny wieczór

Bill Weasley wkroczył do ponurego hallu domu na Grimmauld Place 12 straszliwie zdenerwowany i wściekły na cały świat. Miał dziś wyjątkowo ciężki dzień. A zaczęło się jeszcze w nocy... No, nie. Bądźmy sprawiedliwi. Nie w nocy. Nad ranem. Mężczyzna zastanawiał się, czy jego zły nastrój jest wywołany jedynie zmęczeniem, czy też ma w tym swój udział także niepokój drążący go od wielu dni. A może była to po prostu reakcja na to, co się stało? Samo wspomnienie tamtych wydarzeń wprawiało w drżenie tego, zahartowanego przecież w oglądaniu różnych okropności, człowieka. Kilka osób w Zakonie uważało, wbrew logice, że Dumbledore przesadza wznawiając warty w domu Arabelli Figg. Na szczęście Bill się do tych niedowiarków nie zaliczał. Ale ta mała Tonks, oczywiście tak! Ośmieliła się zaprotestować. Niestety, to stary Dumbel miał rację. Co się właśnie dziś okazało. A podobno zaklęcia chroniące dom Dursley'ów miały być nie do złamania!  
Weasley zastanawiał się, dlaczego Harry opuścił dom tuż przed czwartą rano? Wsiadł na Hardodzioba i gdzieś poleciał. Zabrał kufer i klatkę z Hedwigą. Wyglądało to tak, jakby postanowił na dobre wyprowadzić się od ciotki i wuja. A fakt, że uczynił to ukradkiem – wskazywał na ucieczkę.  
Obserwując poczynania Harry'ego mężczyzna przez chwilę żałował, że podesłał mu Hardodzioba. Po śmierci Syriusza nikt nie wiedział, co zrobić z hipogryfem. W końcu przeważyły opinie, że należy puścić zwierzę wolno – niech sobie żyje na swobodzie, albo wraca do Hogwartu, jeśli będzie miało ochotę. A Bill wpadł na pomysł, że należy je oddać Harry'emu. Początkowo nikt nie chciał się na to zgodzić, ale po zażartej dyskusji, która chwilami przechodziła w ostrą kłótnię, Bill zdołał przekonać do swego pomysłu Dumbledore'a i gwałtowne protesty pani Weasley już na nic się nie zdały. Oczywiście, to Molly była główną przeciwniczką swego syna w tym sporze. Ale gdy decyzja zapadła, kilka dobrze dobranych zaklęć sprawiło, że Hardodziob poleciał na Privet Drive 4.  
Patrząc na chłopaka odlatującego w noc, najstarszy z braci Weasley, po krótkiej dyskusji z samym sobą, postanowił Potterowi nie przeszkadzać. Pomyślał, że Dursley'owie musieli mu dokuczyć już ponad wszelką miarę. Zastanawiając się, gdzie Harry poleciał, doszedł do wniosku, że w grę wchodzą tylko dwa miejsca – Nora i Hogwart. Grimmauld Place Bill po namyśle wykluczył – chłopiec nie znosił tego domu, więc zwłaszcza teraz, po śmierci Syriusza, z pewnością by się tam nie udał. Gdy Hardodziob zniknął, Weasley odczekał kilkanaście minut, po czym sięgnął po komunikator, aby powiadomić Dumbledore'a o poczynaniach Harry'ego. Przygotował się na ewentualną reprymendę, ale nie żałował swojej decyzji. A za chwilę przekonał się, jak słusznie postąpił! Nie zdążył jednak połączyć się z dyrektorem Hogwartu. Zamiast tego chwycił różdżkę leżącą na parapecie.  
Kilka kroków od domu Dursley'ów pojawiło się czterech śmierciożerców. Z różdżką w prawej dłoni, lewą Bill nacisnął sygnał alarmowy na komunikatorze i aportował się za plecami złowrogich postaci w chwili, gdy mężczyźni w czarnych szatach wyłamali drzwi.  
– Drętwota! Drętwota! – ryknął Bill, po czym uskoczył gwałtownie w bok. To uratowało mu życie. Udało mu się zaskoczyć dwóch śmierciojadów i powalić ich na ziemię, ale trzeci wpadł do domu, a czwarty rzucił w jego kierunku Avadę. Tylko dzięki temu, że Weasley od razu się przemieścił, zabijające zaklęcie go nie trafiło. Młody łamacz uroków spróbował rozbroić przeciwnika, ale nie trafił. Śmierciożerca też był dobrze wyszkolony i zdeterminowany. Walnął w Billa Piorunem, chybiając dosłownie o włos i wywalając wielką dziurę w ścianie. Weasley cisnął w przeciwnika Pajęczą Siecią, przetaczając się jednocześnie po ziemi, dzięki czemu uniknął kolejnej Avady. Śmierciożerca nie zrezygnował, strząsnął sieć i spróbował przygwoździć Billa Lancą do ziemi. Nie wiadomo, jak długo trwałyby te zmagania między dwoma równorzędnymi przeciwnikami, ale zostały nagle przerwane. Za plecami śmierciożercy pojawił się z lekkim trzaskiem jakiś mężczyzna w długim płaszczu. Przybysz złapał za stojącą na poręczy przy schodkach doniczkę z pelargonią i walnął nią śmierciożercę w głowę.  
Tymczasem wewnątrz domu rozpętało się piekło. Słychać było jakieś wrzaski i przekleństwa. Czwarty śmierciożerca najwyraźniej nie próżnował.  
Mundungus Fletcher otrzepał ręce i lekko się zatoczył. Czknął i spojrzał na Billa przekrwionymi oczami.  
– Tsso... – najwyraźniej chciał o coś zapytać, ale Bill nie zamierzał tracić czasu na dyskusje z pijanym sojusznikiem. No cóż, lepszy taki sprzymierzeniec w walce niż żaden, a ten śmierdzący pijaczyna niewątpliwie przed chwilą ocalił mu życie. – Do środka! – ryknął.  
Związał trzech śmierciożerców zaklęciem antyteleportacyjnym i wrzucił ich do sieni. Bał się aportować wewnątrz nieznanego mu domu, ale Fletcher oczywiście nie miał takich obiekcji. Gdy Bill wbiegł do środka, Dung był już na szczycie schodów. Aportował się tuż przed śmierciożercą celującym różdżką w Petunię Dursley, usiłującą osłonić własnym ciałem swego grubego syna. Dudley kwiczał jak zarzynany prosiak. W otwartych drzwiach sypialni leżał Vernon Dursley. Nieruchomy.  
Mundungus skoczył na wroga i złapał go za gardło. Zaskoczony śmierciożerca upuścił różdżkę i zrobił krok do tyłu, co skończyło się tym że runął w dół po schodach, pociągając za sobą Fletchera. Sługa Voldemorta upadł na wznak u stóp Billa, a Dung wylądował na nim. Śmierciożerca leżał nieprzytomny – padając uderzył się w głowę, natomiast Fletcher podniósł się klnąc pod nosem. Weasley szybko rzucił na leżące bez ruchu ciało zaklęcie antyteleportacyjne i odwrócił się by podziękować Mundungusowi, ale nie zdążył powiedzieć ani słowa. W sieni rozległ się straszliwy rumor. Nymphadora Tonks potknęła się o jednego ze związanych śmierciożerców.  
– Ty niezdaro! – ryknął na nią Bill dając upust furii. – Rychło w czas!  
– D...daj szpokój Bbil... Nnie kszycz... Uups... – wtrącił się Fletcher usiłując ułagodzić Weasleya.  
– Czego się czepiasz! – wrzasnęła Tonks zbierając się z podłogi. – Co się tu stało?  
– Idiotyczne pytanie! – Bill spojrzał na nią ironicznie. – Nie widzisz?! Ślepa jesteś?!  
– Szi.. cicho – jęknął Dung trzymając się za głowę. – Tsso rrobimy Bbil?  
– Tonks. Zabierz tych śmierciojadów na posterunek aurorski – Bill opanował się nieco. – Są związani zaklęciem antyteleportacyjnym, nie mogą uciec. Zaraz zrobię świstoklik. Ja i Dung zajmiemy się tymi mugolami.  
Tonks na szczęście nie próbowała z nim dalej dyskutować, choć trzęsła się z wściekłości. Świstoklik Billa zadziałał bezbłędnie i dziewczyna ze związanymi wrogami zniknęła Weasley'owi sprzed oczu.  
Przesłuchani pod wpływem Veritaserum śmierciożercy zeznali, że mieli za zadanie porwać Harry'ego. Z jego krewnymi mogli zrobić co chcieli, postanowili się więc zabawić. Nie przewidzieli jednak, że Harry'ego nie ma w domu, ani tego, że ktoś go pilnuje. Dali się zaskoczyć. Wyznali także, że obserwowali dom na Privet Drive 4 od wielu tygodni. Voldemort przygotował specjalny magiczny czujnik i rozkazał założyć go przy ścianie domu. Czarny Pan zauważył, że ostatnio pole ochronne wokół budynku słabnie. Dziś nad ranem zniknęło całkowicie i On postanowił to wykorzystać. Chciał wreszcie skończyć z Potterem.  
Ku wielkiej uldze Billa, Dursley'om nic poważnego się nie stało. Oberwali co prawda kilkoma zaklęciami, ale uzdrowiciele w szpitalu św. Munga poradzili sobie szybko z ich obrażeniami. Fletcher, pomimo że był pijany, bez trudu uruchomił samochód Dursleya. We dwóch z Billem wpakowali histeryzującą Petunię i nieprzytomnego Vernona na tylne siedzenie, ale na Dudleya musieli rzucić zaklęcie paraliżujące, bo inaczej by sobie z nim nie dali rady. Przy okazji Mundungus przypomniał sobie do czego służy różdżka i rzucił na auto zaklęcie powiększające wnętrze. Jazda do św. Munga z narąbanym, jak stos drewna do kominka, Fletcherem za kierownicą – w porównaniu z poprzednimi wydarzeniami poranka – stanowiła już dla Billa niewielką atrakcję.  
Dursley'owie zostali w szpitalu, a Bill zabezpieczył ich dom, wziął szybki prysznic u pani Figg i poszedł do pracy. Niestety, jego nadzieje na to, że odpocznie przy papierkowej robocie były płonne. Okazało się, że Ministerstwo Magii pilnie zażądało od banku jakiegoś sprawozdania. I to on, William Weasley, miał je przygotować. Zrobił to, z szefem dyszącym mu w kark. Potem nastąpiło nerwowe sprawdzenie raportu, czy nie zakradły się tam jakieś błędy i poinformowano go, że on sam, osobiście, ma dostarczyć te papiery do ministerstwa.  
Jakby tego wszystkiego było mało, kiedy wściekły Bill dotarł około południa do budki telefonicznej stanowiącej wejście do ministerstwa, musiał poczekać prawie pięć minut, zanim go wpuszczono. A potem jeszcze stracił bezproduktywnie cały kwadrans na zainteresowanie swoją sprawą idiotki w recepcji. Kiedy wreszcie dotarł do właściwego pokoju, okazało się, że wewnątrz siedzi Percy! Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, światu ubyłby jeden rudy osobnik, usunięty z tego padołu śmiercią ciężką i gwałtowną. Niestety, a może na szczęście – dla Percy'ego oczywiście – Bill nie był bazyliszkiem...  
O dziwo Percy zachował się przyzwoicie. Bill był zaskoczony. Jego brat bez słowa przyjął sprawozdanie. Wskazał mu krzesło i ku rosnącemu zdumieniu najstarszego potomka państwa Weasleyów spokojnie zaczął przeglądać przyniesione przez niego dokumenty. Wpisywał dane do segregatorów, robił notatki na zwitkach pergaminu i układał je w jakichś pudełkach. Bill wzdrygnął się. Brr!!! Nienawidził biurokracji, a jego młodszy braciszek najwyraźniej czuł się tu, jak ryba w wodzie. Jak ktoś mógł się dobrowolnie tak zakopać w pergaminach i papierach, zabazgranych treściami nudnymi, jak flaki z olejem?! Nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć Percy'ego.  
Przyjrzał mu się i uderzyło go, że chłopak był wychudzony i sprawiał wrażenie potwornie zmęczonego. „Tak..." – pomyślał złośliwie. – „Knot wreszcie uwierzył w powrót Sami – Wiecie – Kogo i Percy nie wie, co zrobić!"  
Tymczasem młody urzędnik skończył sprawdzanie dokumentów i zabrał się do wypisywania pokwitowania. Bill musiał podpisać odbiór. Pochylił się nad kwitem i nagle poczuł oddech brata przy skroni.  
– Bill – Percy mówił ledwie słyszalnym szeptem. – Muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Nie tutaj... Spotkajmy się w mugolskiej knajpie Mc Donald's, to niedaleko stąd... Za kwadrans, dobrze?  
– Nie – syknął Bill. Nie był przygotowany na taką rozmowę, mimo że bez trudu mógł się domyślić, czego by dotyczyła. Niech jego braciszek odpokutuje najpierw trochę swoją głupotę!  
Percy nic nie odpowiedział. Skinął tylko głową i usiadł przy swoim biurku. Wychodząc Bill mocno trzasnął drzwiami.  
Dalej nie było ani trochę lepiej. Wrócił do banku i zastał tam piekło. Ktoś dostarczył klejnoty z Brazylii z nieznanymi klątwami, których nikt, jak dotąd, nie dał rady rozpoznać i oczywiście nie potrafiono ich zdjąć. Weasley dołączył do kilku innych łamaczy uroków i męczyli się z tym parę godzin, ale ich wysiłki niewiele dały. W końcu, gdy jeden z czarodziejów po raz piąty porósł niebieskimi piórami – pewnie był uczulony na któreś z zaklęć na klejnotach – sprawę odłożono do następnego dnia. Bill wyszedł z pracy zmęczony i wściekły, jak wszyscy diabli. Na dodatek, gdy dotarł do domu, ojciec przekazał mu komunikat o nadzwyczajnym Zebraniu Zakonu. Zdążył się tylko przebrać i już musiał wyjść. Trudno więc się dziwić, że złość w nim kipiała jak wrzątek i w końcu znalazła ujście...  
Usiłując przemknąć na palcach koło portretu pani Black, Bill powstrzymał westchnienie, wspominając poranne wydarzenia.  
Rumor jaki usłyszał za plecami był mu bardzo znajomy – kojarzył się jeszcze z porankiem. Oczywiście, to Tonks po raz n–ty potknęła się o trollową nogę, pełniącą rolę stojaka na parasole. Tego już było zbyt wiele, jak na zszarpane nerwy Billa. Odwrócił się i nawymyślał dziewczynie, przy czym słowa – „Ty niezdarna idiotko!" – były jednymi z łagodniejszych określeń, padających z jego ust. Odpowiedź Tonks okazała się równie impulsywna. Dziewczyna może i była niezdarna, ale językiem operowała całkiem sprawnie i chłopak dowiedział się, że jest: „rudym, irlandzkim wypłoszem" i „zakolczykowanym półgłówkiem". Swoje wrzaski do ich kłótni dołączyła namalowana pani Black i w holu na Grimmauld Place 12 zrobiło się bardzo głośno. Znakomicie rozwijającą się awanturę przerwał jednak Lupin. Po prostu – złapał Tonks za rękę i wciągnął ją do kuchni, gdzie czekali już inni członkowie Zakonu. Bill nie miał wyjścia i również wszedł do ponurego pomieszczenia; od śmierci Syriusza nic się tu nie zmieniło.  
Dumbledore gestem nakazał im by usiedli, a następnie machnął różdżką, rzucając zaklęcie wyciszające. Spojrzał na przybyłych z ponurą miną.  
– Co się stało? – nie wytrzymał Moody. – Czy oprócz napadu na Privet Drive śmierciożercy coś jeszcze...  
– Tak. – Dumbledore był bardzo poważny. – Posłuchajcie...  
Sprawozdanie dyrektora z nocnych i porannych wydarzeń wywołało wśród członków Zakonu Feniksa różne reakcje. Przeważnie było to przerażenie – choć niektórzy przecież uczestniczyli w akcji, dopiero teraz dowiedzieli się, co działo się naprawdę. No i dla Billa wreszcie stało się jasne, dlaczego na jego wezwanie przybyli tylko Mundungus Fletcher i Nymphadora Tonks – po prostu byli najbliżej. Dziewczyna zanim aportowała się na Privet Drive była przy domu Hermiony Granger. Tam pojawiło się dwóch „śmierciojadów", ale nie zdążyli zrobić niczego złego, gdyż Tonks i jeszcze dwoje aurorów zaalarmowanych przez Dumbledora – już na nich czekało. Fletcherowi trafiło się stanowisko przy domu Creevey'ów, gdzie również pojawiło się dwóch morderców. Ci mieli potężnego pecha – Colin i Dennis, choć gwałtownie wyrwani ze snu odgłosem wyłamywanych drzwi, poradzili sobie wspaniale, ogłuszając włamywaczy zanim ci zdołali użyć różdżek. Harry świetnie wyszkolił członków GD. Bracia Creevey dopiero po zapaleniu światła i obejrzeniu nieprzytomnych napastników zorientowali się kim oni są. Na szczęście Dung, chociaż pijany, poradził sobie z problemem. Odtransportował obu nieprzytomnych „śmierciojadów" na najbliższy posterunek aurorski, gdzie spotkał Tonks. Dziewczyna została jeszcze na chwilę w celu udzielenia wyjaśnień, a Dung szybko poleciał na pomoc Billowi.  
– Twój sygnał alarmowy zastał mnie w drodze do Kwatery Głównej Aurorów. Harry szybciej dotarł do mnie do Hogwartu, niż twoje wezwanie – wyjaśnił Dumbledore Billowi. – Akurat na Privet Drive nie spodziewałem się żadnych problemów... Harry'ego kazałem pilnować bardziej ze względu na niego samego, niż z obawy, że ktoś go zaatakuje w domu. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ochrona krwi przestała działać. To nie powinno było się stać.  
– Co ze Snape'em? – spytał Moody, krzywiąc się z niechęcią. Dla nikogo nie było tajemnicą, że Szalonooki nie znosi Mistrza Eliksirów.  
– Nieprzytomny – odparł krótko dyrektor. – Przejdźmy do następnej sprawy. Kingsley, opowiedz o swojej przygodzie.  
Auror miał ponurą minę, gdy opowiadał o pojawieniu się śmierciożerców w podziemiach ministerstwa.  
– Nie mam pojęcia, co się stało. Musieli mieć świstoklik dostarczony im przez kogoś z ministerstwa, bo budynek jest chroniony nie tylko strefą antyteleportacyjną, ale po ostatnim ataku śmierciożerców, nawet kominki odcięto od sieci FIUU! A świstokliki muszą być specjalnie spreparowane. Dwóm draniom dałem radę, ale trzeci by mnie wykończył, gdyby nie ten tajemniczy, niewidzialny wybawca. I nie mam pojęcia, jakim zaklęciem zabił tego śmierciojada!  
– To nie było zaklęcie – powiedział zirytowany niewiedzą przyjaciela Arthur Weasley. – Twój wybawca posłużył się bronią palną. Mugolską bronią. Przypomnij sobie, przecież całkiem niedawno o tym rozmawialiśmy! Ten śmierciojad miał w głowie kulę. Wyjąłem ją. Oczywiście dyskretnie. Nie zidentyfikowałem rodzaju broni. Trudno wnioskować na podstawie samego pocisku – zwłaszcza, że był mocno zniekształcony, ale tak na sześćdziesiąt procent to mógł być kaliber 0,38. Spróbuję poprosić o sprawdzenie mugoli, mam taką możliwość... Wiem że nic wam to nie mówi, ale mam przeczucie, że to jest ważne...  
– Kingsley, nie domyślasz się, kto to był? – spytał Dumbledore.  
– Nie. Nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy – westchnął ciężko Shacklebolt.  
– Muszę wam o czymś powiedzieć... – profesor z uwagą rozejrzał się po twarzach obecnych. – Dwa dni po mojej ucieczce z Hogwartu przyleciał do mnie wielki kruk, obciążony woreczkiem umocowanym na grzbiecie. Woreczek był wykonany z nieprzemakalnej folii – to taki mugolski materiał chroniący przed wodą. Zdjąłem przesyłkę i obejrzałem. Nie była chroniona żadnym zaklęciem, a wewnątrz znalazłem fotografie – czarodziejskie dla odmiany. I krótki list. Napisany na mugolskiej maszynie do pisania. Accio! – dyrektor machnął różdżką i na stole pojawiła się kartka papieru oraz gruby plik zdjęć. – Obejrzyjcie sobie.  
Bill wziął do ręki jedno ze zdjęć. Zmartwiał patrząc na krąg śmierciożerców i stojącego pośrodku Czarnego Lorda z doskonale widoczną twarzą. Czerwone oczy i wężowe źrenice... Z tych oczu biła tylko pogarda i czaiła się w nich ponura groźba. Nagle Voldemort spojrzał wprost na Billa. Weasley odrzucił od siebie fotografię. Podobnie zareagowali inni.  
W liście było tylko kilka zdań. „Przesyłam sprawozdanie ze spotkania śmierciożerców z Voldemortem. Na odwrocie spisałem co mówili. Kopie tego listu i takie same komplety zdjęć otrzymują: Knot – Minister Magii i redakcja „Proroka Codziennego". Przesyłek będzie więcej." Bill odwrócił kartkę. Spotkanie zbrodniarzy trwało krótko, ale było owocne... Chłopak wzdrygnął się.  
– Takich przesyłek otrzymałem dotąd bardzo wiele. Czasami po kilka dziennie. Nie tylko zdjęcia ze spotkań śmierciożerców. Tajemniczy informator systematycznie przesyłał mi także stosy kopii dokumentów Knota i Umbridge – te były zminiaturyzowane zaklęciem. Oraz sporo innych, z różnych oddziałów. Ale to nie wszystko. Otrzymałem również mnóstwo dokumentów z najtajniejszego archiwum ministerstwa.  
– W takim razie wiemy, co ten człowiek tam robił! – mruknął Shacklebolt. – To na pewno był pana dostawca dokumentów. Ja szukałem ukrytych lochów, a on zakradł się tam aby wynieść kolejną porcję...  
– Właśnie! – przerwał Kingsleyowi Arthur Weasley. – Mugolska folia na przesyłkach, mugolska broń, mugolska maszyna do pisania... To nie jest zwykły czarodziej! Musi świetnie znać świat mugoli, może nawet żyje wśród nich, może się ukrywa...  
– Ale w takim razie, jakim cudem uzyskał dostęp do ministerstwa? – zapytał sceptycznie Lupin.  
– Bo ministerstwo nie jest chronione przed mugolskimi sposobami włamań! – warknął Arthur – Mówiłem wiele razy, że trzeba się przed tym zabezpieczyć! Ale kto by mnie tam słuchał!  
– Przecież żaden mugol się tam nie dostanie! – powiedział cicho wstrząśnięty Sturgis Podmore.  
– Ale może się dostać czarodziej... – odpowiedział posępnie Dumbledore. – A jeśli jest do tego obeznany z mugolskimi wynalazkami, bez trudu ominie magiczne zabezpieczenia.  
– Moim zdaniem, to ktoś z ministerstwa! – powiedział stanowczo Shacklebolt. – Z tego co tu usłyszeliśmy, wynika jasno, że swobodnie buszował po biurkach największych oficjeli z ministrem na czele i nikt go nie przyłapał. A magiczne zabezpieczenia w ministerstwie wbrew pozorom wcale nie tak łatwo ominąć. Nawet, jeśli ta osoba potrafi rzucać zaklęcia niewidzialności.  
– Ale kto? – mruknął Bill.  
Poczuł, że zaschło mu w gardle. Piwo kremowe stało na kredensie. Sięgnął do kieszeni po różdżkę, by przywołać sobie butelkę ożywczego napoju. Zamarł. Obok różdżki wyczuł niewielki zwitek pergaminu. Natychmiast zapomniał, że chciał się napić. Wyciągnął tajemniczy świstek, rozwinął go i dłoń mu zadrżała.  
_Charlie musi natychmiast wrócić do Anglii.  
_Pismo Percy'ego. Kreślił litery w pośpiechu, notka nie przypominała jego normalnych, schludnych zapisków, ale z całą pewnością on to napisał. Bill rzucił pergaminowy świstek na stół.  
– Byłem dziś w ministerstwie ze sprawozdaniem z banku. Percy je przyjął... Chciał ze mną rozmawiać, ale się nie zgodziłem. Chyba popełniłem błąd... – przyznał niechętnie.  
– Zapewne wsunął ci to do kieszeni, gdy u niego byłeś – powiedział po krótkiej chwili milczenia Arthur.  
– Najprawdopodobniej – zgodził się Dumbledore. Wziął do ręki pergamin i uważnie go obejrzał – Interesujące – mruknął i podniósł głowę. – Czy ktoś z was czytał wieczorne wydanie „Proroka"? – spytał.  
Kilka osób przytaknęło. Ale nikt z Weasleyów. Dyrektor wyjął gazetę z kieszeni i różdżką posłał ją Billowi.  
– Czytaj na głos – poprosił.  
Gdy Bill umilkł wszyscy obecni patrzyli po sobie z nieskrywanym zdumieniem.  
– Kto? Na miłość boską, przecież chyba nie Knot?! – jęknęła pani Weasley.  
– To niemożliwe – zastanowił się Moody. – Absolutnie wykluczone. Knot nie potrafi kontrolować smoków.  
Arthur Weasley chrząknął znacząco. Wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w jego stronę.  
– Dziś rano, gdy szedłem do pracy, zaczepiła mnie Penelopa Clearwater. Pociągnęła mnie za rękaw do jakiejś bramy i szeptem zażądała – bardzo zdecydowanym tonem – żebym natychmiast napisał do Charliego... Że on musi wrócić do Anglii i to jak najszybciej. I jeszcze jedno – podkreśliła stanowczo, że Charlie musi zebrać wszystkie wiadomości o rogogonach węgierskich, do jakich znajdzie dostęp. A potem się zdeportowała.  
– Kto to jest Penelopa Clearwater? – spytała Tonks. Weasleyowie popatrzyli na siebie ze smutkiem.  
– Była narzeczona Percy'ego. Zerwała z nim po jakiejś okropnej awanturze – wyjaśnił wreszcie niechętnie Bill.  
– To skąd wiedziała, co się stało w Malfoy Manor? – zapytała Molly. – Przecież nie pracuje w Ministerstwie, ani w redakcji „PROROKA".  
– Tego teraz nie zgadniemy – mruknął Arthur Weasley.  
– Może się pogodzili? I Percy do nas wróci? – westchnęła z nadzieją w głosie pani Weasley.  
– Zostawmy to na razie! – powiedział pospiesznie Bill, widząc że jego matce wilgotnieją oczy. Porozmawiamy o tym potem. W domu.  
– Przepraszam, ale nie rozumiem – stanowczo wtrącił się Moody. – Nie gniewaj się Molly, nie pytam, żeby zrobić przykrość tobie, czy wam – spojrzał uważnie na Billa i Arthura. – Ale wydaje mi się, że sprawa wymaga paru wyjaśnień. Co ma wspólnego panna Clearwater z waszą nadzieją na to, że Percy zmądrzeje?  
– Penelopa zawsze miała na Percy'ego wielki wpływ. Są ze sobą od piątej klasy – powiedziała cicho Molly. – To ona opowiedziała mi, co między nimi zaszło. Przyznała mi się, że bardzo go kocha i boi się o niego, ale w tej sprawie... No, konfliktu między profesorem i ministrem... Powiedziała, że jest po naszej stronie i że ona też wierzy w powrót SAM–WIESZ–KOGO... I zrobi wszystko, żeby przekonać Percy'ego. A teraz, po tym, co się stało, Percy już wie, że Knot nie miał racji. Może więc Penelopa się z nim pogodziła? Mam taką nadzieję... A jeśli tak, to on mógł się z nią skontaktować, jak tylko usłyszał w pracy o tych smokach.  
– Myślę, mamo, że możesz mieć rację – energicznie przerwał Bill – Ale w takim razie, dlaczego Percy pomyślał o Charliem? Co go obchodzi atak smoków na Malfoy'ów?  
– Obawiam się, że to tylko początek – cichy głos Lupina natychmiast przyciągnął uwagę wszystkich obecnych. Lupin niezmiernie rzadko okazywał zdenerwowanie, a teraz, widać było, że jest wręcz przerażony. – Coś się dzieje, a my nie wiemy co. Nie sądzę, żeby Voldemort kontrolował te smoki. Nawet jeśli jest wściekły na Malfoy'a, że ten dał się złapać, to Voldemortowi nie chciałoby się marnować energii na takie rzeczy.  
– Nie wiemy, co się kryje za atakiem smoków na Malfoy Manor. I obawiam się, że mamy zbyt mało danych, żeby w tej chwili snuć jakieś przypuszczenia, o co tu chodzi. Napisz do Charliego – dyrektor spojrzał na Arthura. – Może istotnie być tutaj bardzo potrzebny. A teraz proponuję, byśmy wrócili do zasadniczego tematu dzisiejszego spotkania – stanowczy głos Dumbledore'a przywrócił porządek. – Musimy się poważnie zastanowić nad sytuacją. Skontrowaliśmy Voldemorta, zniszczyliśmy jego ostatni plan – ale nie możemy się łudzić, że on zaprzestanie ataków.  
Dyskusja nie trwała długo. Nikt nie mógł przewidzieć, gdzie Voldemort teraz uderzy, trzeba więc było podjąć działania zapobiegawcze. Rodziny uczniów Hogwartu musiały być chronione. Dyrektor postanowił zażądać od ministerstwa podjęcia odpowiednich kroków. Mugoli należało zaopatrzyć w świstokliki i alarmowe komunikatory, żeby w razie napadu mogli szybko uciec i zawiadomić aurorów. No i nikt nie wiedział, co zrobić z rodziną Dursley'ów. Na razie byli w szpitalu św. Munga, ale co potem? Dumbledore stwierdził, że zajmie się tym osobiście.  
Gdy zebranie się skończyło i członkowie Zakonu zaczęli opuszczać kuchnię, Bill zauważył, że Lupin zatrzymał dyrektora i coś mu szepnął do ucha.  
– Dobrze, Remusie, porozmawiamy – powiedział cicho profesor. – Ale chodźmy do salonu...  
Bill zamykając za sobą drzwi zastanawiał się, co to mogło znaczyć. Czego Lupin nie chciał powiedzieć przy wszystkich? Co prawda czasem lepiej było wiedzieć mniej, niż więcej. Zasada przekazywania minimum informacji była w działaniach konspiracyjnych podstawą i sam Dumbledore wiele ukrywał przed członkami Zakonu, ale... Nagle obudzona ciekawość Billa nie dawała mu spokoju. Reakcja Remusa na wiadomość o ataku smoków też była zastanawiająca. I chłopak uświadomił sobie coś jeszcze. Lupin wyglądał... niezwykle. Jego ubranie było nowe i w dobrym gatunku i pachniało ledwie wyczuwalnie lawendą. Na zebraniu tyle się działo, że Bill nie miał czasu wcześniej się nad tym zastanowić. Remus zawsze wyglądał jak biedak. Ale dzisiaj coś się zmieniło. Gdzie on spędził noc? Od śmierci Syriusza mieszkał na Grimmauld Place, a wczoraj go tam nie było, Moody spytał o to Lupina i Bill niechcący usłyszał, jak Szalonooki wyrzucał Remusowi, że nikomu nie dał znaku życia. „Strasznie się o ciebie martwiłem." Jak na Moody'ego, było to dość niezwykłe wyznanie. „Byłem bezpieczny." – odpowiedział mu Remus i nie chciał nic więcej na ten temat mówić. Zresztą zebranie się rozpoczęło i nie mogli już dalej rozmawiać. Gdzie Lupin był tej nocy? I o czym rozmawiał teraz z Dumbledore'em?!

**Rozdział drugi**

**POROZUMIENIE.**

Drugi lipca 1996 godzina 8.00 rano

– To niewiarygodne, że przeżył! Ale co teraz? – lamentowała Madame Pomfrey.  
– Przestań, Poppy! – profesor McGonagall również nie ukrywała rozpaczy – Powiedz lepiej, co z nim?  
Harry wsłuchiwał się w te głosy, rozbrzmiewające tuż obok. Leżał na czymś miękkim... Z trudem rozchylił powieki. Ambulatorium. Pielęgniarka i opiekunka Gryffindoru stały odwrócone tyłem do niego. Madame Pomfrey nachylała się nad kimś leżącym w sąsiednim łóżku.  
Chłopak błyskawicznie się zerwał. Snape! Żyje?! Kobiety spojrzały na niego.  
– Harry! Natychmiast się połóż! – ostro zażądała profesor McGonagall.  
– Nie! – zaprotestował Harry – Co ze Sna... Z profesorem Snape'em? Będzie żył?!  
– Nie wiem... – jęknęła pielęgniarka. Przerażony chłopak usiadł na łóżku.  
– Zapadł w śpiączkę – powiedziała cicho profesor McGonagall, patrząc na niego ze smutkiem.

***

szósty lipca 1996 rok – późne popołudnie

– Harry, czy usłyszymy wreszcie jakieś wyjaśnienia? – Dumbledore przyglądał się chłopcu uważnie spoza półksiężycowych szkieł swoich okularów.  
– Wolałbym poczekać, aż profesor Snape odzyska przytomność, bo sam nic nie rozumiem! – Harry rozejrzał się szybko, nie chcąc patrzeć w oczy dyrektora. Niestety, to mu nie pomogło. Oprócz Dumbledore'a w gabinecie znajdowały się profesor McGonagall i Hermiona i obie wpatrywały się w chłopca z taką samą mieszaniną zniecierpliwienia i niepokoju, jak dyrektor.  
– Może spróbujesz opowiedzieć, co się zdarzyło tak, jak ty to widziałeś – zaproponował spokojnie Dumbledore, – a profesor Snape przedstawi swoją część tej historii, gdy się ocknie.  
Harry zastanowił się.  
– Spróbuję... – westchnął.  
No, cóż, był im to winien, zwłaszcza Hermionie. Najadła się strachu. Dobrze, że Dumbledore zdążył. Schwytano dwudziestu sześciu śmierciożerców. Planowali masakrę rodzin mugolskich uczniów Hogwartu. „Prorok Codzienny" zamieścił obszerną relację z akcji i przez parę dni był to temat numer jeden tej gazety. Oczywiście zasługi Dumbledore'a umniejszano, jak tylko było można. No i na szczęście w „Proroku" nic nie wiedzieli o udziale jego – Harry'ego – w całej sprawie, więc chociaż tym razem o nim nie napisali.  
– Przez kilka dni, a właściwie nocy, po powrocie z Hogwartu miałem wciąż koszmarne sny – zaczął Harry niepewnie – Ale ani razu nie zabolała mnie blizna. A tej nocy, gdy to wszystko się zdarzyło, nie śniło mi się nic... Nagle usłyszałem głos Snape'a, wołał mnie...  
– **Profesora** Snape'a, Harry – przerwał Dumbledore z naciskiem.  
– Hmm... Tak... Krzyczał: „Harry! Harry!" Nigdy wcześniej nie mówił mi po imieniu. To było takie... niezwykłe. W chwilę potem... patrzyłem jego oczami! Tak, jakbym siedział w jego głowie i widział to, co on. Ale to nie było tak, jak z Voldemortem. Nie byłem nim... To znaczy, nie byłem profesorem Snape'em. – poprawił się szybko chłopiec.  
– Słyszałem, jak mówi do mnie w myślach! I czułem jego ból. To było potworne!  
Harry przerwał relację. Miał wrażenie, że nie zdoła im powiedzieć co widział. Hermiona podała mu filiżankę herbaty. Ręce chłopca trzęsły się tak bardzo, że z trudem uniósł ją do ust i wypił kilka łyków, ale to pomogło mu się nieco opanować.  
– Tam byli śmierciożercy. Chyba siedmiu... Tak, siedmiu żywych! I leżały dwa trupy... To on ich zabił! Oni go okrążyli i obrzucali klątwami. Torturowali go, chcieli żeby długo cierpiał zanim umrze! Związali go zaklęciem antyteleportacyjnym, by nie uciekł... – głos Harry'ego się załamał.  
Odetchnął głęboko i po dłuższej chwili kontynuował opowieść.  
– Profesor Snape potwornie cierpiał, ale był przytomny. Poprosił mnie w myślach, żebym mu pomógł zerwać sieć antyteleportacyjną. Przekazał mi, jak to zrobić. Musiałem dostać się do umysłów tych śmierciożerców, opętać ich na krótką chwilę i zdezorientować. Ja... nie wiem, jak mi się to udało! Zmusiłem ich do cofnięcia zaklęcia więżącego profesora Snape'a, a on się wtedy poderwał i przywołał swoją różdżkę. Okazało się, że leżała gdzieś w trawie. Poleciała ku niemu, chwycił ją... To wszystko działo się niesamowicie szybko! I wtedy stało się coś jeszcze...  
– O Boże! – jęknęła McGonagall, najwyraźniej nie wytrzymując napięcia opowiadanej historii – Jak Severus zdołał to wytrzymać?!  
– Byliśmy na jakiejś polance... Nagle zobaczyłem dwa zielone promienie, które błyskawicznie – jeden po drugim, wyleciały spoza drzew i usłyszałem łomot. Dwóch śmierciożerców stojących przed profesorem osunęło się na ziemię. On uskoczył w bok i strzelił Drętwotą w następnego, który upadł. Odwrócił się i zobaczyłem, że ci trzej, co stali za Snape'em, także byli już martwi. Leżeli na ziemi, to ich ciała walące się na trawę spowodowały ten hałas, który usłyszałem wcześniej. Ostatni próbował się deportować, ale nie zdążył. Trafiły go dwie Avady z dwóch różnych stron. A ja zobaczyłem, że wśród drzew mignęło coś białego. Tam ktoś był! Co najmniej jeszcze dwie osoby zaatakowały śmierciożerców!  
Chłopak urwał. Zabrakło mu tchu.  
– Hmm... – Dumbledore wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie – Ktoś przybył mu z pomocą. I ci ludzie bez skrupułów używali Avady... Myślę, że tego, którego Severus uderzył Drętwotą, też zabili.  
– Tak, panie profesorze, ja też tak sądzę – szepnął Harry.  
– Co było dalej? – ponagliła McGonagall.  
– Profesor Snape się deportował. Chciał dotrzeć jak najbliżej zamku, ale niestety strefa antyaportacyjna wokół Hogwartu rozciąga się poza granice Zakazanego Lasu i teraz już także poza Hogsmeade. Wylądował na skraju Lasu...  
– Jak się dostał w pobliże buka nad jeziorem? – spytała profesor transmutacji.  
– Pojawiły się dwa jednorożce, klacz i ogier. Klacz uklękła i on wdrapał się na jej grzbiet. Jednorożce przebiegły przez las i skierowały się w stronę zamku, ale kiedy mijały to drzewo, on, to znaczy – profesor Snape – spadł. Stracił na chwilę przytomność, a potem już nie dał rady wsiąść na tę klacz z powrotem... Znów mnie zawołał i zemdlał. A ja się wtedy obudziłem w swoim łóżku na Privet Drive. Zatelefonowałem do Hermiony, zostawiłem Dursleyom kartkę, że musiałem wrócić do Hogwartu, no i...  
– Resztę już wiemy – przerwał mu Dumbledore – Od panny Granger. Zatem nie pozostaje nam już nic innego do roboty, poza czekaniem, aż profesor Snape odzyska przytomność.  
– A dlaczego ja byłem nieprzytomny prawie dobę?  
– Bo wydaje mi się, że podzieliłeś się z profesorem Snape'em swoją mocą magiczną. Ocaliłeś mu życie, Harry. I musiałeś zregenerować siły – odpowiedział spokojnie dyrektor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział drugi (Część druga)**

**POROZUMIENIE**

***

szósty lipca 1996 rok, wieczorem

Harry z napięciem wpatrywał się w twarz Mistrza Eliksirów. Od pamiętnych wydarzeń minęło już pięć dni, a Snape wciąż był nieprzytomny. Trawiony gorączką rzucał się na łóżku, czasem coś mówił w malignie, kogoś wołał, wykrzykiwał jakieś imiona.

Madame Pomfrey pozwalała Harry'emu i Hermionie jedynie na krótkie, kilkuminutowe odwiedziny.

– Po co macie przy nim siedzieć? I tak go o nic nie zapytacie! – gderała i wyganiała ich z ambulatorium.

Oboje postanowili zostać w Hogwarcie do końca wakacji, a Dumbledore nie protestował.

Harry widział cienie na twarzy Snape'a i cienkie szramy na jego głowie, doskonale wyeksponowane, bo pielęgniarka do gołej skóry ścięła mu włosy. Zaczynały już odrastać...

Chłopak z dziwnym zakłopotaniem uświadomił sobie, że jego zapiekła nienawiść do Mistrza Eliksirów ulotniła się, nawet nie zauważył kiedy. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie w pełni sprawę, jak wiele ten mężczyzna ryzykował. Przed oczami chłopca znów przewinęły się sceny oglądane oczami Snape'a i wróciło wspomnienie potwornych cierpień, jakie zafundowali mu śmierciożercy. Wspomnienia z lekcji eliksirów, gdy Snape znęcał się nad nim i innymi Gryfonami, stały się nagle dziwnie blade. Nawet drwiące i pełne nienawiści słowa, i sarkazm w głosie nauczyciela, gdy wymawiał: „Potter!" wydawały się jakby... mało znaczące? Motywacje i przyczyny postępowania profesora stały się może bardziej zrozumiałe. Był szpiegiem Dumbledore'a i musiał dbać o to, by wszyscy, których chciał przekonać o swojej lojalności dla Voldemorta widzieli, że nie sprzyja Gryfonom. O dawnej nienawiści między nim i Jamesem Potterem też było powszechnie wiadomo. „Ale ja mu nic złego nie zrobiłem!" – pomyślał Harry z rozgoryczeniem. – „Nie jestem przecież moim ojcem!"

Wiele spraw było niejasnych i drażniło jego rozbudzoną ciekawość. Zwłaszcza jedno pytanie nie dawało chłopakowi spokoju. Dlaczego Snape wezwał na pomoc właśnie jego, Harry'ego? Niestety, na to mógł mu odpowiedzieć jedynie Mistrz Eliksirów.

Wydarzenia ostatnich tygodni wróciły z całą siłą. Chłopak znów poczuł rozpacz, którą usiłował zepchnąć w głąb świadomości. Śmierć Syriusza i to, co stało się potem... Czuł wstyd i jednocześnie dręczyło go nieznośne poczucie winy. Gdyby się postarał... Przecież wszyscy mu powtarzali – Hermiona, Syriusz i Lupin – że musi opanować oklumencję!

„_...Harry, nic nie jest tak ważne, rozumiesz?! Nic!"_ – okrutnym przypomnieniem zabrzmiały mu w głowie słowa Lupina. Chłopak poczuł niemal fizyczny ból. I cóż z tego, że teraz ćwiczył zamykanie umysłu niemal bez przerwy? To nie wróci życia Syriuszowi. Wyrzuty sumienia nie dawały Harry'emu spokoju. Oskarżał Snape'a, Dumbledore'a, Knota i diabli wiedzą kogo jeszcze, a najbardziej był winien on sam! Przez te kilka dni miał aż za dużo czasu na myślenie. A od samego siebie nie da się uciec. Ani od własnych uczuć. Emocje znów dały o sobie znać.

„Ale póki żyję, to mam jakieś uczucia!" – pomyślał buntowniczo chłopak. – „Nie można niczego nie czuć!"

„_Można panować nad własnymi emocjami."_ – zimny głos Snape'a odezwał się echem wspomnienia w głowie Harry'ego. No, tak. Mistrz Eliksirów mówił mu o tym. _„Zepchnij emocje w głąb umysłu. Zablokuj je."_ Mówić łatwo, zrobić trudno... Snape też nie potrafił zapanować nad sobą, gdy zastał Harry'ego myszkującego w jego myślodsiewni. Chłopak pomyślał ponuro, że mimo wszystko dobrze się stało. To, czego dowiedział się o swoim ojcu nie ucieszyło go, ale prawda, nawet najgorsza, lepsza jest od kłamstw. Ale... Jaka była ta prawda? Jakim człowiekiem był James Potter? _„Twój ojciec był dobrym człowiekiem..."_ Czy rzeczywiście? Przez całe życie Harry wysłuchał tylu kłamstw, że teraz już z nieufnością traktował wszystko, co słyszał. Czy okłamywano go ze złej woli, czy z litości? Tak, niestety, najprawdopodobniej z obu tych powodów, i niczego dobrego to nie przyniosło. Paradoksalnie – jedynym człowiekiem, który zawsze mówił mu prawdę był znienawidzony Mistrz Eliksirów!

Znów spojrzał na Snape'a. Mężczyźnie zadrgały powieki. Rzęsy rzucały cień na policzki. Migotliwe światło świec trochę tonowało bladość jego twarzy. Nagle Snape otworzył oczy. Harry poderwał się i nachylił nad jego łóżkiem. Może profesor odzyskiwał przytomność?

– Lily... – wychrypiał mężczyzna. Nie, nie był do końca przytomny.

Chłopak rozejrzał się w panice. Już chciał zawołać pielęgniarkę, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Twarz Snape'a wykrzywił grymas przerażenia.

– Potter – jęknął. – Zostaw mnie w spokoju!

Harry szybko się cofnął.

„_LILY?!"_ Dlaczego Snape wzywał jego matkę? Co to miało znaczyć?! I czemu Mistrz Eliksirów tak się przeraził na jego widok?

„_Potter! Zostaw mnie w spokoju!"_ A może...

„On mnie pomylił z moim ojcem!" – Harry nagle zrozumiał co się stało.** – **„O Boże!" – pomyślał z goryczą. Po tym czego się dowiedział, zaglądając do przeklętej myślodsiewni nie dziwił się już reakcjom nauczyciela.

„Nie jestem taki jak mój ojciec! Nie! Nie chcę być **TAKI**!"

Co mógł zrobić, by przekonać Snape'a, że jest zupełnie inny, niż James Potter? To, że jest fizycznie podobny do ojca, wcale nie oznacza, że ma taki sam charakter...

– Wyjdź stąd, Harry – głos Madame Pomfrey przywołał chłopca do rzeczywistości.

Wyszedł szybko z ambulatorium i skierował się do gabinetu dyrektora. Czekała tam na niego Hermiona ponieważ ostatnio nie spędzała czasu prawie nigdzie indziej.

Wlokąc się korytarzem myślał o tym, co się wydarzyło w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni. „Prorok Codzienny" pełen był sensacyjnych doniesień o atakach smoków na domostwa znanych śmierciożerców. Pierwszy zdarzył się tamtej pamiętnej nocy, z trzydziestego czerwca na pierwszego lipca. Drugi i trzeci – dwa dni potem, trzeciego lipca, a następnej nocy było aż pięć napaści. Na tym na razie się skończyło. Harry wiedział, że Dumbledore, który wyraźnie się tym martwił nie miał wątpliwości, że to dopiero początek.

Nikt nie miał pojęcia, co się naprawdę dzieje. We wszystkich gazetach pełno było artykułów, których autorzy snuli hipotezy na temat przyczyn niezwykłego zachowania smoków. Oczywiście wszyscy zastanawiali się, kto stoi za tymi atakami. Ministerstwo kategorycznie odcinało się od podejrzeń, jakoby to oni mieli coś z tym wspólnego. Knot wygłosił oficjalne oświadczenie o „wszczęciu dochodzenia" w tej sprawie. Nawet doniesienia i rozważania o atakach na mugolskie rodziny uczniów Hogwartu po trzech dniach zepchnięte zostały ze stron tytułowych czasopism na dalsze i ustąpiły pierwszeństwa tej nowej sensacji. Również „Quibbler" włączył się do dyskusji o smokach. Co prawda dywagacje „żonglujących" autorów wywoływały czysty śmiech – Harry podejrzewał, że za literkami l.p.n. sygnującymi artykuł, który go okropnie rozbawił, kryje się sam pan Lovegood. Tekst napisano żargonem pretendującym do miana „naukowego" – niestety, nie da się ukryć, że był to stek bzdur. Osoba używająca podpisu l.p.n. z absolutną powagą twierdziła, że te smoki to wcale nie są prawdziwe smoki, lecz animagowie. O dziwo, Hermiona, która dotąd nie traktowała poważnie „Quibblera" przeczytała ten artykuł z wypiekami na twarzy, po czym natychmiast pobiegła do profesor McGonagall, wyraźnie podekscytowana. Harry poszedł z nią, bo też był ciekaw, co profesor transmutacji na to powie.

Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami chłopca, profesor McGonagall czytając artykuł z trudem powstrzymywała się od śmiechu. Udało jej się opanować, po czym z powagą wyjaśniła dziewczynie, że nigdy nie zdarzyło się, aby jakikolwiek czarodziej zamienił się w smoka. Legend na ten temat jest mnóstwo, ale historia to nie jest zbiór mitów, lecz faktów. A fakty są nieubłagane – żadne kroniki historyczne takiego przypadku nie odnotowały. Zdarzali się czarodzieje, którzy potrafili kontrolować smoki. W Chinach, kiedyś, mnisi z Shaolin hodowali smoki i nawet podobno potrafili na nich jeździć. Hodowlę jednak zarzucono, gdyż zdolności panowania nad smokami są wśród czarodziejów ogromnie rzadkie i wciąż brakowało adeptów. Zbyt wielu z nich ginęło. Właściwie wszyscy. Wreszcie, po prostu zabrakło chętnych. A smoki europejskie są znacznie groźniejsze i dziksze od chińskich ogniomiotów. Oczywiście i w Europie zdarzali się czarodzieje posiadający zdolności panowania nad smokami. I zapewne tutaj zachodził właśnie taki przypadek. Kim był ten ktoś – nie wiadomo. I tylko to było w tej całej sprawie rzeczą pewną!

Harry obserwując spod oka Hermionę trochę jej współczuł. Dziewczyna była bardzo rozczarowana, ale czegóż można się było spodziewać po rewelacjach z „Quibblera"? Sam nie odezwał się ani słowem, ale też czuł nieokreślony żal, że animagowie – smoki nie istnieją. W tym punkcie przerwał rozmyślania, gdyż dotarł do celu.

– Piwo kremowe! – podał hasło i chimera odsunęła się, odsłaniając wejście do gabinetu dyrektora. Hermiona siedziała w fotelu i czytała wieczorne wydanie „Proroka". Na odgłos otwieranych drzwi uniosła głowę.

– I co? – spytała cicho. – Bez zmian?

Harry tylko skinął głową. Nie opowiedział jej i Ronowi, czego się dowiedział o swoim ojcu. Nie tylko dlatego, że Snape tego zażądał. Po prostu się wstydził. Wstyd mu było za ojca. I coraz bardziej go to uwierało. Na szczęście dziewczyna nie zadawała żadnych pytań. Miała zbyt wiele własnych zmartwień. A Harry sam nie wiedział, czy chciałby z nią o tym porozmawiać i poprosić o radę, czy nie. A jeśli tak, to w jaki sposób wyjaśnić jej sprawę nie wyjawiając tego najokrutniejszego sekretu? Bo to by mu przez gardło nie przeszło... Tak się zamyślił, że nie usłyszał, co Hermiona do niego mówi.

– Harry! – dopiero jej krzyk do niego dotarł.

– Co...? Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się... – jęknął.

– Widzę – mruknęła dziewczyna, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

– Jak myślisz? – zagadnął szybko, chcąc uniknąć niewygodnych pytań – Co się naprawdę kryje za tymi atakami na śmierciożerców?

– Nie mam już pomysłów... Wszelkie możliwe i niemożliwe warianty rozwiązań tej zagadki w swoich domysłach chyba wyczerpałam – Hermiona pokręciła głową. – Wszystko to jest bardzo dziwne. Ale nie wierzę, żeby Knot, czy ktoś z ministerstwa miał z tym cokolwiek wspólnego.

– Też tak myślę – westchnął Harry, patrząc przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem. – Ale KTOŚ to robi. Naprawdę sądziłaś, że to nie smoki, tylko animagowie? – spytał, przypominając sobie nonsensy wypisywane w „Quibblerze".

– Tak naprawdę, to nie... – Hermiona westchnęła z wyraźnym żalem. – Szkoda... Powiedz mi, jak wygląda Snape? – zmieniła temat. – Pani Pomfrey mnie do niego dzisiaj nie wpuściła! Martwię się o niego...

– Ja też – przyznał Harry cicho. Wkroczyli na grząski grunt. Do tej pory unikali poruszania tego tematu. – Naprawdę nie wiem, co się stało! – wybuchnął. – Opowiedziałem wszystko jak było, ale wciąż niczego nie rozumiem!

Dziewczyna skuliła się na fotelu.

– Boję się – wykrztusiła. – Nie lubiłam Snape'a, a teraz mi go żal...

– Nienawidziłem go... – szepnął Harry. – Ale to minęło. I też mi go żal...

Popatrzyli na siebie bezradnie. Nie mogli nic zrobić. Tylko czekać.

***

Severus Snape wędrował we śnie korytarzami Hogwartu. Wiedział, że śni, ale nie miało to znaczenia. Był sam. Słyszał echo swoich kroków, szedł powoli i zaglądał do pustych klas. Pochodnie, jak zwykle, zapalały się oświetlając mu drogę i gasły, gdy je mijał. Nie zatrzymywał się. Znał Hogwart doskonale i czuł się świetnie wędrując tak samotnie, nie potykając się o uczniów, czy o Panią Norris. Nikt mu nie przeszkadzał, ani niczego od niego nie chciał. Nie zastanawiał się, dokąd idzie, i prawdę mówiąc – było mu wszystko jedno.

Korytarz nagle skończył się ślepą ścianą, na której wisiał gobelin, przedstawiający dzban z kwiatami. Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się. Mógł zawrócić, albo odsunąć gobelin i wejść do ukrytej salki. Wybrał to drugie. Mało kto wiedział o tym przytulnym maleńkim pokoiku. Stał tu zakurzony skórzany fotel i okrągły stoliczek. Przez małe, wąskie okienko można było podziwiać zachody słońca. Mężczyzna nacisnął klamkę i przekroczył próg. Nie zobaczył zachodu słońca. Na wprost drzwi stało Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp. Severus Snape zamarł. Ujrzał w lustrze siebie otoczonego przez pięć dobrze znanych mu kobiet. Brunetka, ruda i trzy blondynki patrzyły na niego ze smutkiem i tęsknotą. Czarne oczy – takie same, jak jego własne, zielone, dwie pary błękitnych, jak niebo w bezchmurny dzień i szare, jak wody Morza Północnego...

Severus Snape nie usłyszał własnego krzyku. Osunął się w czarną, lepką mgłę, która otoczyła go i pochłonęła.

***

– O Boże, Severusie! Jak mnie przestraszyłeś! – Madame Pomfrey pochylała się nad nim i ostrożnie przecierała mu twarz wilgotną chustką. Próbował się poderwać, ale pielęgniarka chwyciła go za ramiona i delikatnie acz zdecydowanie popchnęła z powrotem na łóżko.

– Nie wstawaj tak szybko, bo dostaniesz zawrotów głowy – ostrzegła go. – Zaraz zawiadomię Minerwę i Albusa, że odzyskałeś przytomność!

– Poppy... Ona nie żyje... – szepnął. – Ją też zamordował... Nie, ja nie zwariowałem – dodał szybko, widząc wyraz jej twarzy – Widziałem ją... Dołączyła do moich zmarłych...

– Uspokój się – powiedziała łagodnie pani Pomfrey. – To był tylko zły sen!

– Nie! – Snape rozpaczliwie jęknął. – Dała mi znać... Zabił ją. Nie daruję! – syknął.

Pielęgniarka nie podjęła dyskusji, bo w drzwiach ambulatorium pojawił się profesor Dumbledore, a za nim weszła Minerwa McGonagall. Oboje szybko podeszli do łóżka Snape'a.

– Severusie! – łagodny głos Dumbledore'a podziałał kojąco. – Nareszcie!

Snape oblizał spierzchnięte wargi.

– Długo byłem nieprzytomny? – spytał z niepokojem.

– Pięć dni – odpowiedziała żywo pielęgniarka zadowolona, że jej pacjent się ocknął.

– To długo... – szepnął Mistrz Eliksirów. Twarze dyrektora i profesor transmutacji zaczęły mu się rozmywać przed oczami.

– Poppy! On znowu... – szum wodospadu w uszach zagłuszył krzyk McGonagall. Spadał w przepaść. I tak mocno biło mu serce...

***

Profesor McGonagall wyszła na spacer. Gdyby uczniowie mogli ją teraz zobaczyć, niezmiernie by się zdziwili. Nauczycielka transmutacji miała potargane włosy i rozpiętą pod szyją szatę. I zapomniała założyć swą tiarę.

Nie oddaliła się zbytnio od zamku. Szła powoli w stronę chatki Hagrida. Świeże powietrze miało jej pomóc opanować zdenerwowanie, ale jakoś nie pomagało. Severus odzyskał przytomność na krótką chwilę, a potem znów zapadł w śpiączkę. Gdzieś w głębi duszy Minerwa McGonagall czuła narastającą rozpacz. I strach. Zastanawiała się nad swoim stosunkiem do Mistrza Eliksirów. Czy lubiła tego mrocznego, posępnego mężczyznę? A może tylko go tolerowała? Gdy był uczniem, wciąż miał jakieś zatargi z Gryfonami. Zawsze brała stronę swoich podopiecznych, ale czy miała rację? Severus był ponury, unikał towarzystwa, czy to jednak znaczyło, że nie mówił prawdy, gdy skarżył się na Huncwotów? Nie, nie lubiła go, gdy był uczniem... A potem? Gdy został nauczycielem w Hogwarcie? Szybko okazało się, że jest naprawdę świetnym fachowcem, i swego tytułu nie otrzymał za piękne oczy, choć jego metody wychowawcze... Hmm... Nie, to nie był czas na takie rozważania. Teraz najważniejsze jest, by wyzdrowiał!

Głośny łopot skrzydeł przyciągnął uwagę kobiety. Olbrzymi, czarny orzeł przeleciał tuż nad jej głową. Zatoczył koło, zaskrzeczał ochryple i poleciał w stronę zamku. Zaintrygowana zachowaniem ptaka obserwowała jego lot. Orzeł zbliżył się do otwartego okna ambulatorium i wleciał do środka. Profesor McGonagall zawróciła i szybko skierowała się do głównego wejścia. Nieokreślony niepokój gnał ją po schodach. Prawie bez tchu wpadła do sali szpitalnej. Madame Pomfrey pochylała się właśnie nad Snape'em. Wielki czarny ptak siedział na nocnej szafce, obok łóżka nieprzytomnego mężczyzny. Jego pióra i oczy lśniły w świetle świec.

– Poppy... – Minerwa McGonagall urwała rozpoczęte zdanie. Pielęgniarka wyprostowała się i spojrzała na nią. Na jej twarzy widać było wyraźną ulgę.

– Śpi... – szepnęła, przykładając palec do warg. – Spójrz...

Profesor McGonagall spojrzała i zamarła. Severus Snape uśmiechał się przez sen, a jego pierś unosiła się w równym, spokojnym oddechu.

***

szósty lipca 1996 rok – godzina dwudziesta trzecia trzydzieści. Grimmauld Place 12

Profesor Dumbledore zatroskanym wzrokiem patrzył na Lupina.

– Czego się dowiedziałeś? – spytał.

– Niestety, niczego, panie profesorze – westchnął ciężko Remus.

– Dlaczego? Czy Margherita odmówiła spotkania ze mną? A może nie chciała już z tobą rozmawiać?

– Nie, to nie to... Nie spotkałem się z nią. Popełniłem błąd, trzeba było pójść do niej następnego dnia rano. Fakt, że źle się czułem, ale nie aż tak, bym nie mógł się tam wybrać. Pojechałem dopiero wczoraj, a to już było za późno. Jej sąsiad, ten policjant – Chris Sheen, powiedział mi że: „Pani Goldstone wyjechała drugiego lipca do Francji, bo jej mąż miał straszny wypadek." Spytałem oczywiście, co się stało, ale niestety nie znał żadnych szczegółów.

– Może po prostu nie chciał ci ich zdradzić – wyraził przypuszczenie dyrektor.

– Mówił prawdę – stwierdził kategorycznie Lupin. – Użyłem legilimencji. On nic nie wie.

– Trzeba więc będzie poszukać informacji o „panu Goldstone" – myślał głośno Dumbledore. – Chociaż nie sądzę, żeby w ministerstwie coś wiedzieli o tym czarodzieju. Niemniej musimy to sprawdzić.

– Czemu sądzi pan, że nic o nim nie wiedzą? I skąd pańska pewność, że ten Goldstone jest czarodziejem? – zdziwił się szczerze Remus.

– Nie mam takiej pewności. Wręcz przeciwnie. To tylko przypuszczenia... Albo możesz to nazwać przeczuciem. Ale może być i tak, że jest to mugol, który nawet nie ma pojęcia, że ma żonę czarownicę. Hmm... Czy możesz coś wywnioskować z tego, co mówiła Margherita? Lub z tego, co widziałeś w tym domu i z jej zachowania? – Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi. Lupin zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią.

– Chyba nie za wiele... – westchnął ciężko, wyraźnie zakłopotany. – Margherita nie mówiła prawie wcale o swoim mężu... Że jest bardzo wysoki, ale czy to ważne? Nie pokazała mi żadnego zdjęcia, nie mam więc pojęcia jak on wygląda. Dała mi jego czarny sweter, odrobinę dla mnie za duży – czyli jej mąż ma szerokie ramiona i długie ręce. A, i jeszcze – jak dała mi jego koszulę, to powiedziała, że zmieniła jej kolor na niebieski, bo pamiętała, że to mój ulubiony, ale jaką barwę miała ta koszula wcześniej, mogę się tylko domyślać. Tylko, że to przecież zupełnie nieistotne. Obie te części garderoby są znakomitej jakości. I pachną lawendą... W czym nie ma nic dziwnego. Po prostu – ona lubi ten zapach. Sądząc po samym domu i jego wyposażeniu... no i po samochodzie – Goldstone'owie mają sporo pieniędzy. Aha! Jeszcze jedno! – przypomniał sobie Remus. – Margherita wspomniała, że ma dwoje „prawie dorosłych" dzieci! No, to już chyba wszystko...

– Uhmm... To rzeczywiście mało. Chociaż nigdy nie wiadomo, czy taki nieważny drobiazg jak kolor czyjejś koszuli nie okaże się niezwykle istotną informacją!

– Widzę, że pan nie żartuje – Remus się uśmiechnął.

– Ano, nie... – Dumbledore dotknął w zamyśleniu końca swojego wydatnego nosa. – Remusie... Czy ty masz jakieś mugolskie dokumenty?

Lupin omal nie zachłysnął się ze zdumienia, słysząc to niespodziewane pytanie.

– Mm... mam – wykrztusił, patrząc na profesora z niedowierzaniem.

– To świetnie. Paszport? – dyrektor zrobił zadowoloną minę

– Tak. Mam paszport, metrykę...

– Doskonale. Prawdziwe? Na twoje własne nazwisko? – zapytał Dumbledore z napięciem.

– Nie... – Lupin się uśmiechnął. – Nie mówiłem tego nikomu, tak na wszelki wypadek. Nawet panu...

– Bardzo słusznie! – pochwalił profesor.

Młody mężczyzna ciężko westchnął.

– To był pomysł brata mojej matki – powiedział cicho. – W czasie pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem moi rodzice zaczęli się ukrywać. Nie wiedzieli, że ja działam w Zakonie... no, nic nie wiedzieli o Zakonie! Ale czuli się zagrożeni. Rodzina ojca co prawda nigdy nie popierała Riddle'a, ale na małżeństwo moich rodziców zawsze patrzyli krzywym okiem. Nigdy w gruncie rzeczy nie pogodzili się z wyborem ojca. Uważali, że mugolka ich hańbi! Natomiast rodzina matki zaakceptowała ich małżeństwo bezwarunkowo. To oni załatwili nam fałszywe dokumenty. Rodzice mają w papierach inne nazwisko niż ja...

– Nie musisz mówić, jakie – przerwał Dumbledore. – Możesz mi zdradzić tylko swoją mugolską tożsamość.

– Wśród mugoli funkcjonuję jako John Fox–Key – Lupin prychnął rozbawiony. – Niestety, ten sąsiad Margherity zna mnie jako Moona... A to cholernie dociekliwy i inteligentny facet. Nie wiem, ale chyba trzeba coś z tym zrobić.

– Pamiętam, mówiłeś mi, że Margherita tak cię przedstawiła. Ale ona zna twoje prawdziwe imię i nazwisko. I bardzo dużo o tobie wie... Ciekawe, skąd? Remusie, ty mi czegoś nie powiedziałeś! Opowiadałeś mi o waszym spotkaniu na Riwierze i o tym, czego cię uczyła, pokazałeś mi tą różdżkę, którą ci dała... Powiedziałeś mi również o tym, że ona uważa odcinanie się od świata mugoli za błąd... Coś jednak przemilczałeś. Prawda? – przenikliwe spojrzenie Dumbledore'a sprawiło, że młody mężczyzna spuścił głowę.

– Rzeczywiście... – wymamrotał zmieszany. – Poradziła mi, żebym pogodził się z Severusem Snape'em i dała do zrozumienia, że doskonale wie, co między nami zaszło... Powiedziała, że trochę przez przypadek śledziła moje losy i widziała mnie kilka razy, ale nie mogła ze mną porozmawiać. Nie mam pojęcia, co o tym myśleć! – wybuchnął nagle Remus – Ona wiedziała nawet to, że James i Syriusz napadli na Severusa w pociągu, jak po raz pierwszy jechaliśmy do Hogwartu!

Dumbledore z ponurą miną patrzył gdzieś w przestrzeń.

– To moja wina, że czuliście się tacy... bezkarni. Powinienem był ostro i od razu zareagować na wasze wybryki – powiedział cicho. – Jak myślisz, kto powiedział o tym Marghericie?

– Chyba nie Severus? – zastanowił się Lupin – Ale przypuszczam, że on ją zna!

– Teraz nie mamy żadnej możliwości, by go o to zapytać – stwierdził sucho dyrektor. – Musimy zdać się na informacje z innych źródeł.

– A właściwie, to dlaczego spytał mnie pan o mój mugolski paszport? Czy mam pojechać do Francji, jako mugol? – spytał z niepokojem Remus.

– Być może, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Na razie załatwisz coś innego. Poszukasz informacji o rodzinie pani Margherity – oznajmił Dumbledore. – Pójdziesz do Archiwum Państwowego i do Londyńskiej Biblioteki. Na pewno znasz te mugolskie instytucje.

– W Bibliotece byłem wiele razy, ale w Archiwum nigdy – Lupin zamyślił się na chwilę. – Rozumiem, że chce pan, abym poszukał informacji o Goldstone'ach?

– Właśnie. O de Chevalierach też. Nie tylko o Goldstone'ach. I zajrzyj do książki telefonicznej. Nazwisko Goldstone nie jest bardzo popularne, ale i nie takie rzadkie. Sprawdź, ilu jest ludzi o tym nazwisku w Londynie – stwierdził profesor. – A ja spróbuję wydobyć coś z ministerstwa.

– Poprosi pan o pomoc „tajemniczego informatora"? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem Remus. Dumbledore spojrzał na niego spod oka.

– „Tajemniczy"? Hmm... No, cóż, mam pewne podejrzenia, co do tożsamości tej osoby. A ty nie? – odpowiedział pytaniem dyrektor.

– Noo... Owszem, ja też! Może jednak lepiej nie bądźmy na razie zbytnio dociekliwi.

– Słusznie, Remusie. Na razie... A wracając do naszych planów poszukiwań informacji – czy wiesz, co to jest komputer?

Słysząc to pytanie, Lupin osłupiał.

– Komputer? – szepnął – Wiem... W Bibliotece jest skomputeryzowany katalog... – powiedział niepewnie. Przypomniał sobie rozmowę z Margheritą i to, jak się skompromitował, gdy wystraszył się obrazu z rzutnika. A przecież był wcale nieźle obeznany z mugolskimi wynalazkami – w końcu miał matkę mugolkę, jego rodzice mieszkali wśród mugoli i używali wytworów niemagicznej techniki! Nie przypuszczał jednak, że profesor Dumbledore tak świetnie orientuje się w sprawach mugoli, ani, że aż tyle wie o ich życiu! Dyrektor wciąż go zaskakiwał.

– To znakomicie, więc nie muszę cię tego uczyć – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się figlarnie. – Przypuszczam, że potrafisz posługiwać się tym genialnym urządzeniem?

– Tak, oczywiście, już to robiłem... – Remus miał niepewną minę. Bibliotekę odwiedzał dość dawno temu, ale obsługa skomputeryzowanego katalogu nie była skomplikowana, no i pracownicy Biblioteki zawsze chętnie pomagali klientom, gdy ktoś miał jakieś problemy. Zdecydował, że sobie poradzi.

– Pogrzebiesz tam, ale staraj się być dyskretny – głos dyrektora wyrwał Lupina z chwilowego zamyślenia. – Przy okazji wyciągnij oczywiście wszystko, co się tylko da o Nicole de Chevalier i jej krewnych. Zajrzyj do działu czasopism, nie tylko brytyjskich, ale i zagranicznych.

– Francuskich i norweskich – powiedział Remus w nagłym przypływie intuicji. – Nicole miała fabrykę kosmetyków w Norwegii!

– Zaklęcie tłumaczące może tu nie wystarczyć... – zastanowił się Dumbledore – Najlepiej skopiuj, jak znajdziesz coś interesującego, tam na miejscu są mugolskie urządzenia kopiujące...

– Kserokopiarki – przerwał Lupin, przypominając sobie, jak wyglądają te machiny. Na szczęście z nich też korzystał.

– Właśnie. Masz tu pieniądze – profesor wręczył Remusowi spory woreczek z brzęczącą zawartością. – Chyba wiesz, że one działają po wrzuceniu monety.

Młody mężczyzna przyglądał się profesorowi z niedowierzaniem.

– Pan... Też tam bywał?! – wykrztusił.

– Nader często – w głosie dyrektora zabrzmiała wyraźna kpina. – Ja tak samo jak pani Margherita Goldstone uważam, że odcinanie się od świata mugoli jest wielkim błędem. I powiem ci w tajemnicy, Remusie, że od dawna podejrzewam pewną rzecz...

Lupin spojrzał na profesora pytającym wzrokiem.

– Myślę, że właśnie wśród mugoli żyje wielu czarodziei, ukrywających się nie przed nimi, a przed nami. A zwłaszcza przed Ministerstwem Magii...

– Interesująca teoria – westchnął Remus. – Bardzo możliwe, że pańskie przypuszczenia są prawdziwe. I wiele dziwnych i niezrozumiałych zdarzeń można by było wyjaśnić... Ale ja nie mam zamiaru być w tej sprawie przesadnie praworządny. Wcale się nie dziwię tym ludziom, że nie chcą się poddać władzy ministerstwa!

– Ja również – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo do Lupina – Więc ustalone, w poniedziałek z samego rana pójdziesz do Biblioteki. Oczywiście, nikomu na razie ani słowa. Możliwe, że uda ci się odwiedzić też Archiwum od razu po południu, niestety, wiem z doświadczenia, jak dużo czasu zajmują takie poszukiwania. A ponieważ jutro niedziela... Nie wpadłbyś do Hogwartu? Zobaczysz się z Harrym i Hermioną. I może Severus wreszcie odzyska przytomność?

– Dobrze, panie profesorze. Wpadnę... Bardzo chciałbym porozmawiać z Severusem. Naprawdę...

– Widzę, że wziąłeś sobie do serca radę pani Goldstone.

– Tak. Myślę, że miała rację...


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział drugi (część trzecia)**

**POROZUMIENIE**

***  
Siódmy lipca 1996 rok – niedziela, godzina ósma trzydzieści

Remus Lupin siedział na krześle przy łóżku Mistrza Eliksirów i usiłował wytrzymać jego spojrzenie pełne szczerej nienawiści. Severus obudził się wcześnie rano i uparł się, że wstanie. Postawił na swoim, wstał i próbował samodzielnie dobrnąć do łazienki. O dziwo, udało mu się to, ale żeby dotrzeć z powrotem do łóżka, niestety już musiał skorzystać z pomocy. A człowiekiem, który mu jej udzielił, był Remus. Pacjentowi nie spodobało się to i dał wyraz swoim uczuciom. Dość gwałtownie.  
– Idź do diabła, Lupin! Nie potrzebuję twojej litości! – syczał Snape bardziej jadowicie niż kobra okularnik, yarara i wąż koralowy razem wzięte. Ale Lupin twardo postanowił, że nie da się sprowokować. MUSI dojść do porozumienia z Severusem, nie może więc sobie pozwolić na żadną, najmniejszą nawet uszczypliwość.  
– Chcę ci pomóc, Severusie – powiedział łagodnie.  
– Doprawdy?! – warknął wściekle Mistrz Eliksirów. – Zmieniłeś zawód? Od kiedy to zostałeś siostrą miłosierdzia?! Idź ćwiczyć na kimś innym! – Snape prawie wypluł te słowa, urwał i zaniósł się gwałtownym kaszlem. Lupin poderwał się i pomógł mu usiąść. Chory przestał kaszleć i gwałtownie odtrącił podtrzymujące go ramiona.  
– Idź stąd, do cholery! – wykrztusił.  
– Nie, Severusie – oświadczył Remus zdecydowanie. – Nie zostawię cię tu samego. Potrzebujesz opieki.  
Snape nic nie odpowiedział. Zacisnął wargi i opadł na poduszkę. Odwrócił głowę i zamknął oczy, dając do zrozumienia, że nie życzy sobie dalszej rozmowy. Niestety, osobnik, który siedział przy nim był niesamowicie uparty i zdeterminowany.  
– Severusie, nie udawaj. Wcale nie śpisz! – powiedział stanowczo Lupin, pochylając się nad łóżkiem. Nie lubił być aż tak natrętny, ale nie chciał przepuścić okazji do rozmowy z Severusem, pomimo tak jawnie okazywanej mu przez Snape'a niechęci. Ku swemu niebotycznemu zdumieniu, doczekał się odpowiedzi.  
– Nie, nie śpię, ale nie muszę na ciebie patrzeć – głos Mistrza Eliksirów brzmiał, jakby jego właściciel przed chwilą zszedł z lodowca. – I NIE chcę! Z tobą. Gadać. Dotarło?!  
– Rozumiem – westchnął Remus. – Nie będę cię zamęczał rozmową, ale nie odejdę stąd, dopóki Poppy nie wróci.  
W ambulatorium zapadła cisza.  
Pani Pomfrey wróciła ze szpitala św. Munga mniej więcej godzinę później. Przez cały ten czas żaden z mężczyzn nie odezwał się już ani słowem. Remus obserwując czujnie Snape'a nie mógł nie zauważyć, że Mistrz Eliksirów naprawdę źle się czuje. Wciąż trawiła go gorączka i dygotał z zimna. Lupin okrył go dwoma dodatkowymi kocami i jego pacjent zapadł w płytką drzemkę. Powrót pielęgniarki Remus przyjął z ulgą, ale i z lekkim rozczarowaniem. Naprawdę chciał porozmawiać z Severusem, ale niestety, najwyraźniej jeszcze było na to za wcześnie. A może za późno? Nie spodobała mu się ta myśl. „Niech tylko wyzdrowieje... Pogodzę się z nim." – obiecał sam sobie. Dalsze pielęgnowanie wrogości między nimi było bez sensu.  
_„Na przyjaźń jest może za późno, ale nie musicie być wrogami." _– znów zadźwięczały mu w pamięci słowa Margherity. Przez te kilka dni wciąż myślał o tym, co mu powiedziała. Hmm... Właściwie to przecież Severus okazywał mu wrogość, a nie odwrotnie, ale czyż Mistrz Eliksirów nie miał ku temu powodów?

„_Popełniłeś w szkole ogromny błąd. Zaprzyjaźniłeś się z niewłaściwymi osobami, a odtrąciłeś tego, który jest naprawdę coś wart!" _Margherita na pewno znała Severusa. I to dobrze znała. Czy jednak na tyle dobrze, by się jej zwierzył ze swoich szkolnych przeżyć? W pamięci Lupina znów pojawiły się zawstydzające wspomnienia. I dlaczego Margherita powiedziała: _„z niewłaściwymi osobami_"? Czy mogła znać też jego przyjaciół? Wszystkich trzech? Jamesa, Syriusza i Petera? A może tylko jednego z nich? Dwóch? Same zagadki. A jeśli ich rzeczywiście znała, co można było chyba przyjąć za nader prawdopodobne, to dlaczego tak o nich mówiła? Czym jej się mogli narazić i to wszyscy trzej? A może jednak wcale ich nie znała osobiście? Ale w tym wypadku musiał jej o nich opowiadać ktoś, kto dobrze znał jego przyjaciół. Ktoś dla nich bardzo nieżyczliwy... Niestety, takich osób było wiele. Lupin nie zamierzał sam siebie oszukiwać. To, co kiedyś powiedział Harry'emu, że „wszyscy ich uwielbiali" wcale przecież nie było prawdą. Chłopak zresztą nie dał się na to nabrać – potraktował te słowa jako przesadne. Ot, taka figura retoryczna. I James i Syriusz mieli bardzo wielu wrogów, nie tylko w Slytherinie. Co do Petera – był taki niepozorny, że niewiele osób zwracało na niego uwagę. Ale i on miał wrogów, zazdroszczono mu przynależności do paczki Huncwotów. Remus z przerażającą jasnością dawno uświadomił sobie dlaczego pozwolili mu na to. James i Syriusz musieli mieć widownię i przed kimś się popisywać. On sam nie nadawał się na ich wielbiciela, był zbyt krytyczny i odizolowany. No i ze względu na swoje wilkołactwo nie chciał dopuścić ich do zbytniej bliskości i poufałości. Tak było, dopóki sami nie odkryli jego „przypadłości". A Peter na tło i wielbiciela nadawał się idealnie...  
Pamiętał doskonale, że nie rozmawiał z Margheritą o swoich szkolnych kolegach. Ani jego rodzice nie mówili o nich z madame Nicole. Ustalili to we troje raz na zawsze, że nie będą z mugolami ani z obcymi czarodziejami rozmawiać o sprawach prywatnych. Żadnego zwierzania się, żadnych informacji o rodzinie czy znajomych. Nigdy nie wiadomo, z kim się ma do czynienia i jakie poglądy na mieszane małżeństwa reprezentują przygodni znajomi. Remus zbyt mocno odczuł i pamiętał niechęć jaką okazywali jemu i matce krewni ojca, by miał ochotę ryzykować. No i fakt, że był wilkołakiem też wpływał na to, że traktował ludzi nieufnie i z dystansem.  
_„...odtrąciłeś tego, który jest naprawdę coś wart!" _– Margherita najwyraźniej wysoko ceniła Snape'a. Dlaczego? Niewątpliwie miała o nim dobrą opinię. Gdzie i kiedy się poznali? Jedyną osobą, która mogła udzielić odpowiedzi na te wszystkie pytania był Mistrz Eliksirów, ale czy odpowie? Lupin mocno w to wątpił. Może Dumbledore zdoła uzyskać od Snape'a jakieś informacje... Bo co do tego, że Severus powie coś jemu, to Remus nie miał żadnych złudzeń.

Wyszedł z sali szpitalnej bardzo zmęczony, ale nie było mu dane odpocząć. Tuż za drzwiami czatował na niego Harry. Mina chłopaka zapowiadała kolejne kłopoty.  
– Panie profesorze! – Harry powiedział to takim tonem, że Lupin się wzdrygnął. – Muszę panu zadać jedno pytanie! To dla mnie bardzo ważne! Proszę...  
– Dobrze, Harry, ale chodźmy stąd. Gdziekolwiek.  
– Chciałem jeszcze zobaczyć profesora Snape'a... – mruknął chłopak.  
– Lepiej nie... On się naprawdę bardzo źle czuje, wciąż ma gorączkę – zaczął Lupin.  
– Ale przecież odzyskał przytomność! – przerwał Harry.  
– Tak, ale na pewno nie jest w nastroju do rozmowy – Remus był stanowczy. – A jeśli my mamy porozmawiać, to nie tutaj. Może w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru? – zaproponował.  
– Nie, chcę z panem porozmawiać w cztery oczy, a tam jest Hermiona. Wolałbym, żeby nie słyszała... Chcę dowiedzieć się czegoś o moim ojcu...  
Mężczyzna zagryzł wargi. Na brodę Merlina! Nie, tylko nie to! Ale nie miał wyjścia. Musi zdobyć się na odwagę. Nie może wiecznie uciekać, a odmowa już chyba nie wchodziła w grę. Lupin zdecydował, że o cokolwiek Harry zapyta, powie mu prawdę. I miał prawie pewność, że wie, jak będzie brzmiało pytanie.  
– Dobrze – powiedział cicho. – Chodźmy do ogrodu.  
Milcząc wyszli z zamku. Usiedli na ławeczce osłoniętej kwitnącymi krzakami róż pnącymi się po kutej, stalowej kracie. Mężczyzna odezwał się pierwszy.  
– No więc? O co chodzi, Harry?  
– Zanim zadam panu moje pytanie, chcę się upewnić, co do jednej rzeczy – powiedział sucho chłopak. – Nie będzie pan kłamać! – zażądał twardo, patrząc Lupinowi wyzywająco prosto w oczy.  
– Obiecuję, że nie będę – obiecał Lupin uświadamiając sobie jednocześnie, że chłopak urósł tego lata i jest już prawie tego samego wzrostu, co on sam.  
– Dobrze. Trzymam pana za słowo – Harry wziął głęboki oddech – Czy mój ojciec przeprosił Snape'a? Czy próbował się z nim pogodzić?  
Remus poczuł się tak, jakby otrzymał cios w żołądek. I cóż z tego, że właśnie tego pytania się spodziewał?  
– Nie wiem, Harry. Chyba nie... Nie byłem świadkiem... – mężczyzna urwał, bo nie był w stanie dokończyć zdania. Gorączkowo zastanawiał się co na miłość boską może powiedzieć, żeby chłopak nie myślał źle o Jamesie?  
– Ja dobrze wiem, co to znaczy być poniżonym na oczach wielu ludzi, wiem jak musiał się czuć Snape – powiedział cicho Harry. – Ale... Nie chcę źle myśleć o moim ojcu!  
– Harry, twój ojciec był dobrym człowiekiem, uwierz mi! – Lupin powtórzył to, co już kiedyś powiedział chłopcu Syriusz.  
– We Wrzeszczącej Chacie Snape powiedział... No, nie pamiętam dokładnie, ale coś takiego: „Jaki ojciec, taki syn... Powinieneś dziękować mi na kolanach, właśnie ocaliłem ci życie... Umarłbyś jak ojciec, tak samo jak on arogancki i pewny siebie... Nie wierzysz, że możesz się mylić co do Blacka... Ten łotr by cię zabił..." Może mi to pan wyjaśni! Czy Snape ostrzegał moich rodziców?  
Lupin ciężko westchnął i odwrócił wzrok.  
– Tak, ostrzegał. Szpiegował dla Dumbledore'a w szczytowym okresie potęgi Voldemorta. Parę razy ocalił życie twoim rodzicom, ostrzegł ich, tak, że zdążyli uciec. To on zaproponował, żeby ukryli się pod zaklęciem Fideliusa. Profesor powiedział mi kilka dni temu że to był pomysł Snape'a. A sam Dumbledore proponował Jamesowi i Lily, że zostanie ich Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. Ale James się na to nie zgodził... Wszyscy byli pewni, że Syriusz jest Strażnikiem zaklęcia. Teraz myślę, że nawet Lily nie wiedziała, że to Peter, a nie Syriusz strzegł tajemnicy. Mnie już nie ufali, bo Voldemort ściągał do swoich szeregów nieludzi, takich jak ja... Mnóstwo wilkołaków i wampirów go popierało, więc mnie też odsunęli... Na wszelki wypadek. W Zakonie był szpieg, ale nikomu nie przyszło na myśl, że może nim być Peter. Naprawdę Harry, nie wiem do końca, co zaszło między twoim ojcem i Severusem. Uwierz mi!  
– No, dobrze... Wierzę panu – Harry westchnął smutno. Przygarbił się lekko, patrząc pod nogi. – A... wcześniej? Co było wcześniej? Mówiliście, pan i Syriusz, gdy rozmawialiśmy przez kominek, że „to był jeden z wielu incydentów" – jeśli tak, to jak wyglądały te inne? Kto kogo zaczepiał? Was było czterech, Snape jeden. Jakoś nie bardzo chce mi się wierzyć, że to on zaczynał! Syriusz mówił mi, że Snape związał się z bandą Ślizgonów – ale kiedy to było? Wtedy, gdy się działo to, co widziałem w myślodsiewni był sam! Tylko moja mama go broniła! Czy gdyby naprawdę był członkiem takiej ślizgońskiej bandy, to jego koledzy zostawiliby go samego? Ślizgoni są solidarni, wiem coś o tym! I to, co mówiliście, że Snape i mój ojciec znienawidzili się od pierwszej chwili, gdy się zobaczyli, też nie wydaje mi się prawdopodobne! Gdzieś musiał być początek! – ostatnie zdania chłopak wyrzucił z siebie dość gwałtownie. Lupin zagryzł wargi. Harry przyglądał mu się spod oka.  
– A więc, to mój ojciec, tak?! – wybuchnął.  
– Niestety, tak... Twój ojciec i Syriusz zaczepili Severusa w pociągu, gdy jechaliśmy po raz pierwszy do Hogwartu... – powiedział Remus zrezygnowanym głosem.  
– Mówiliście, że „był tylko małym dziwakiem" znanym w szkole z tego, że uwielbiał czarną magię. Skąd o tym wiedzieliście? Ogłaszał to publicznie? – zapytał chłopak z ironią. – A teraz może to, że chce uczyć OPCM–u, ma o tym świadczyć? Przecież pan też interesuje się czarną magią i nieźle się pan na tym zna. Więc? I skąd pan wie, że zazdrościł memu ojcu i Syriuszowi? Zwierzał się wam?  
– Harry... To nie tak! Przyznaję, zawiniliśmy, wszyscy. Przykro mi, naprawdę...  
– Coś panu powiem – chłopak przerwał Lupinowi – Siedziałem wczoraj przy Snape'ie. Był nieprzytomny i miał gorączkę. W pewnej chwili otworzył oczy. Myślałem, że się ocknął i pochyliłem nad nim. Najpierw powiedział imię mojej matki... Lily. A za chwilę... – Harry przełknął ślinę – Krzyknął: „Potter zostaw mnie w spokoju!" Szkoda, że nie widział pan przerażenia i obrzydzenia, z jakim na mnie patrzył. Wstyd mi za mego ojca! – rozpacz w jego głosie zmroziła Lupina.  
– Harry, twój ojciec nie był zły! Proszę, nie oceniaj go po tym, jak traktował Severusa!  
– Więc dlaczego żaden z was go nie przeprosił? Dlaczego? Co on wam zrobił, że tak podle go traktowaliście? „Za to, że żyje i istnieje.." – tak mówił mój ojciec! Mnie Dursleyowie traktowali tak samo! Nienawidzili mnie tylko za to, że żyję i istnieję! Nie będę pytał jak się skończyła ta scena nad jeziorem, nie chcę wiedzieć! – chłopak ścisnął głowę rękami. Lupin poczuł się zupełnie bezradny. – Byliście tacy sami jak Dudley i jego banda!  
Mężczyzna zamarł. Te słowa uderzyły go bardzo boleśnie.  
– Naprawdę tak uważasz? – spytał cicho. – Czy gdyby Dudley teraz cię przeprosił, przyjąłbyś jego przeprosiny?  
Harry uniósł głowę. Sprawiał wrażenie, że te słowa kompletnie go zaskoczyły.  
– Nnie... – wymamrotał – To w ogóle niemożliwe... – chłopak parsknął nieco histerycznym chichotem, ale po chwili przestał się śmiać. – Nie zależy mi na jego przeprosinach! – prychnął ironicznie. – Nie sądzę jednak, żeby Snape'owi tak naprawdę nie zależało. Dudley i jego koleżkowie to prymitywne bęcwały. Mój ojciec, Syriusz i pan... Nawet Glizdogon! Nie byliście chyba aż takimi dupkami!  
– Zatem nie jesteśmy tacy sami jak Dudley? – spytał miękko Lupin.  
– Ale zachowywaliście się tak samo jak on... A nawet gorzej. Mój kuzyn nie jest czarodziejem! Wy mieliście znacznie większe możliwości wyrządzenia krzywdy swoimi wybrykami niż on miał kiedykolwiek!  
– Harry, to do niczego nie prowadzi – Lupin spróbował skończyć tę przykrą rozmowę. – Twój ojciec nie żyje. Musisz pogodzić się z tym, że nie był aniołem i zostawił niezałatwioną sprawę Severusa. A przynajmniej – tak mi się wydaje, że tego nie załatwił... Mogę ci obiecać, że ja spróbuję to zrobić. Przynajmniej spróbuję.  
– I co pan zamierza? Przeprosić go? Po ponad dwudziestu latach? Nie za późno? On też nie jest aniołem!  
– Nie. Nie jest aniołem... Ale może masz rację, że mu zależy. A jeśli tak, to jakaś szansa na zgodę między nami istnieje. Mam taką nadzieję. Co prawda, to sprawa między mną i Severusem, nie powinieneś się do tego wtrącać.  
– Wątpię, czy się to panu uda – Harry wstał z ławki i popatrzył smutno na Lupina – Przepraszam. Strasznie mnie to gryzie. Po tym co zobaczyłem w myślodsiewni... Czuję się tak, jakby to wspomnienie zżerało mnie od wewnątrz. Zawsze byłem pewien, że moi rodzice byli wspaniałymi ludźmi i nigdy nie wierzyłem w to, co na temat charakteru mego ojca mówił Snape. A teraz... I wciąż nie wiem, jaki był mój ojciec...  
– Nie był ideałem. Ale nie był zły! Twoja matka go kochała, Harry!  
– Na pewno?!  
Chłopak odwrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł do zamku. Mężczyzna zamarł. Ostatnie pytanie Harry'ego przeraziło go. Czy Lily na pewno kochała Jamesa? Jak można w to wątpić? Co na Boga spowodowało, że Harry mógł o czymś takim w ogóle pomyśleć?! Remus znał oboje, widywał w sytuacjach codziennych – a Harry nie miał takiej okazji. Lupin wysnuwał wnioski z tego, co widział i wiedział, że Lily kochała Jamesa. Na pewno go kochała!  
Chłopak biegł do zamku, ale nie mógł odpędzić od siebie obrazów, które widział w myślodsiewni. Ten wyraz twarzy Lily, gdy wrzeszczała na Jamesa... To wspomnienie dręczyło go najbardziej. Było oczywiste, że ona nie znosi Jamesa! Harry nie mógł zrozumieć, jak doszło do tego, że w końcu się pobrali. No i już wcześniej zastanawiał się nad tym, czy James jej do tego nie zmusił... Co prawda Syriusz i Lupin zapewniali go, że: _„...zaczęła z nim chodzić w siódmej klasie, kiedy James trochę zmądrzał i przestał rzucać na ludzi zaklęcia tylko dla zabawy." _Ale na Snape'a nie przestał... Więc jak to naprawdę było?! Lupin nie rozwiał wątpliwości chłopca. Gdy rozmawiał z nim i Syriuszem przez kominek, Syriusz powiedział wtedy jeszcze coś: _„...podczas gdy James... choć może wydaje ci się, że było inaczej... James zawsze nienawidził czarnej magii."_ Dlaczego Syriusz podejrzewał, że Harry myślał o swoim ojcu coś takiego? Że James uwielbiał czarną magię? Jakim człowiekiem był naprawdę James Potter?!

***  
siódmy lipca 1996 rok, godzina dziewiąta piętnaście, Hogwart

– Panie profesorze! – Dumbledore stał w sali historii magii patrząc na tablicę i zastanawiał się, dlaczego profesor Binns nie odpowiada. Gdzie mógł być? Irytek poinformował dyrektora, że prawie wszystkie duchy około północy opuściły zamek i zapowiedziały, że wrócą rano. Potem dodał urażonym tonem, że nie tylko nie chciały go zabrać ze sobą, ale nawet nie raczyły mu wyjaśnić, gdzie się udają!  
Dumbledore omal nie parsknął śmiechem, widząc jego minę. Irytek był wyraźnie obrażony na swoich „uduchowionych" kolegów, no i strasznie mu się teraz nudziło. Nie było uczniów, nie było Umbridge, miał świadomość, że spółka W&W opuściła szkołę na zawsze... Nie rozrabiał, bo nie miał do tego powodów ani widowni. Ostatnio jedyną jego rozrywką było straszenie zwierząt w lesie. Hagrida nie było, więc nie było nikogo, kto by mógł go stamtąd pogonić. Centaurów i jednorożców unikał, a zwierzęta to nie to samo co uczniowie, zatem biedak czuł się niedobawiony.  
– Jesteśmy, panie dyrektorze! – profesor Binns, Krwawy Baron, Gruby Mnich, Szara Dama i Prawie Bezgłowy Nick wypłynęli z tablicy i unosili się w powietrzu przed Dumbledore'em. Wszyscy byli wyraźnie podnieceni.  
– Byliśmy w Oxfordzie, panie dyrektorze – powiedziała Szara Dama. – Rozmawialiśmy z tamtejszymi duchami archiwistów, historyków i bibliotekarzy. Obiecali, że nam pomogą. Przeszukają swoje zasoby i wszystkie tajne archiwa w Londynie. Na pewno coś interesującego znajdą!  
Profesor głęboko odetchnął.  
– Serdecznie wam wszystkim dziękuję! Jesteście wspaniali!  
– Jesteśmy z panem – powiedział stanowczo Krwawy Baron.  
– Jak tylko się czegoś dowiemy, damy panu znać! – obiecał Gruby Mnich.  
– Żaden duch nie stanie po stronie Riddle'a! – oświadczył zdecydowanie Prawie Bezgłowy Nick. – Chyba, że jakiś kryminalista, ale i to wątpię. Może pan na nas liczyć!  
– Jestem wam głęboko wdzięczny – powiedział Dumbledore z uśmiechem.  
– Chciał pan ze mną rozmawiać? – profesor Binns przylewitował bliżej do dyrektora. Pozostali dyskretnie zniknęli w suficie.  
– To był oczywiście pański pomysł, profesorze? – spytał z uśmiechem dyrektor.  
– Tak – potwierdził historyk.  
– Pomyślałem dzisiaj rano, że mógłby mi pan pomóc, ale widzę, że pan też o tym pomyślał i to wcześniej – powiedział Dumbledore. – Jestem panu naprawdę bardzo zobowiązany.  
– Drobiazg, panie dyrektorze – zadowolony z pochwał Binns uniósł się nieco wyżej. – Usłyszałem o pana kłopotach. Dyrektor Ewerard powiedział mi, że pytał pan portrety, czy nie wiedzą czegoś o Goldstone'ach. Pomyślałem sobie, że rano pan przyjdzie do mnie, jak już przeszuka pan swoje papiery i pergaminy, więc od razu zabrałem się za przeglądanie wszystkiego co mam, a Szara Dama wpadła na pomysł, żeby poprosić o pomoc duchy z Oxfordu. Gruby Mnich jeszcze dzisiaj poleci do Kornwalii do klasztoru, w którym mieszkał. Jest przyjacielem opata i myślę, że oni też mogą coś mieć. A profesor Lupin również może coś jutro znaleźć w mugolskich zasobach...  
– Jest pan genialny, profesorze! Serdecznie dziękuję! – Dumbledore pokiwał głową ze szczerym uznaniem. Binns rozbłysnął jak lampa i wniknął w najbliższą ścianę. Aktualny dyrektor Hogwartu uśmiechnął się do siebie i wyszedł z klasy. Jednak po chwili coś sobie przypomniał i uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, jakby starty gąbką. Stary mężczyzna skierował swoje kroki do ambulatorium.  
Dobrze naoliwione drzwi nie skrzypnęły, Dumbledore mógł więc poobserwować przez chwilę scenę rozgrywającą się w sali szpitalnej. Mistrz Eliksirów siedział na łóżku i z wściekłym wyrazem twarzy dyskutował z panią Pomfrey. Chyba miał jakieś pretensje... Dyrektor podszedł bliżej.  
– Panie profesorze! – wykrzyknęli oboje jednocześnie, pielęgniarka i pacjent.  
– O co chodzi? – spytał profesor poważnym tonem, choć w jego oczach czaiły się iskierki rozbawienia.  
– Rozumiem, że pani Pomfrey nie może siedzieć przy mnie kamieniem, ale czy musiał ją zastępować mój śmiertelny wróg?! Nie jest ze mną aż tak źle, żebym potrzebował towarzystwa! JEGO towarzystwa!  
Dyrektor ciężko westchnął.  
– Remus nie jest twoim wrogiem, Severusie – powiedział stanowczo.  
– Interesujące... – zadrwił Snape – Ciekawe od kiedy! Zawsze nim był, czyżby ostatnio coś się zmieniło?!  
– Jeśli nawet kiedyś był twoim wrogiem, w co naprawdę szczerze wątpię, to bardzo dawno przestał nim być – powiedział cicho Dumbledore. – Nie zauważyłeś?  
– Przykro mi, ale jakoś nie. Nie chcę go tu widzieć!  
– Remus ma dobrą wolę – westchnął ze znużeniem stary człowiek. – Szkoda, że nie chcesz w to uwierzyć!  
– Nie, nie chcę! – wybuchnął Snape. – Pan zawsze wierzył im, a mnie nigdy! Potwór i spółka łgali jak nawiedzeni, a ja zawsze mówiłem prawdę, ale nikt mi nigdy nie wierzył! Teraz ja nie chcę wierzyć Lupinowi!  
Dumbledore przygryzł wargi. _„Nikt mi nigdy nie wierzył!" _– niestety, Severus miał rację. Zawsze wierzono Huncwotom, którzy kłamali jak najęci, a nie jemu. Naprawienie tego błędu będzie trudne... Profesor nie wątpił, że Remus miał szczere intencje, ale przekonanie o tym Snape'a chyba nie było możliwe. Przynajmniej w najbliższym czasie.  
– Dobrze, Severusie, Remus nie będzie ci narzucał swojego towarzystwa. Ale mam nadzieję, że w końcu się jednak pogodzicie – westchnął ciężko.  
– Nie sądzę... – szepnął Mistrz Eliksirów.  
– Wrócimy do tego jak wyzdrowiejesz – rzucił Dumbledore przez ramię, opuszczając ambulatorium.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział drugi (część trzecia c.d.)**

**POROZUMIENIE**

***  
ósmy lipca 1996 rok, poniedziałek, godzina piąta rano, Nora

Arthur Weasley krążył nerwowo po kuchni w Norze. Założył ręce na plecy. Bill widział, że ojciec zaciska dłonie, tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu paznokcie. Nagle Arthur stanął i spojrzał na swego najstarszego syna.  
– Powiedz to jeszcze raz. Czy to znaczy, że Percy tam nie mieszka? – spytał przesadnie spokojnie.  
– Moim zdaniem – nie! Ale korzysta czasem z tego mieszkania i za nie płaci – powiedział cicho Bill. – Tato, spróbuję się z nim porozumieć przez Kingsleya...  
– Jakim cudem sowa go nie znalazła?! – wybuchnął gniewnie Arthur. – To przecież niemożliwe!  
– Skoro go nie znalazła, to znaczy, że jednak możliwe – Bill usiłował nie stracić cierpliwości, niestety przychodziło mu to z coraz większym trudem. Molly i Arthur chcieli pogodzić się ze swoim marnotrawnym synem i bardzo niefortunnie poruszyli ten temat przy niedzielnym rodzinnym obiedzie. Wywołało to gwałtowną awanturę, gdyż najmłodsze pokolenie Weasleyów ostro zaprotestowało. Szczególnie cięty na brata był Ron, dowodząc, że to przecież nie oni jego, tylko Percy ich się wyrzekł, więc to on powinien ich prosić o przebaczenie, a nie odwrotnie. Rona burzliwie poparli bliźniacy i Ginny. Teoretycznie mieli rację, ale... Żadne z nich czworga nie uczestniczyło w ostatnim posiedzeniu Zakonu. Bill nawet sam przed sobą bał się sprecyzować tłukące mu się po głowie podejrzenia. Rodzice chyba mieli podobne... Ustalono, że Bill pójdzie do Percy'ego i z nim porozmawia. Arthur nie chciał podejmować prób porozumienia w ministerstwie, bo aż za dobrze wiedział, że tam ściany mają uszy i oczy.  
Jeszcze tego samego dnia wieczorem Bill wybrał się do brata. Percy wynajmował pokój z kuchnią i łazienką w ładnej, czynszowej kamienicy, należącej do czarownicy w średnim wieku. Była ona daleką krewną Bonesów i utrzymywała się z hodowli kotów i wynajmu mieszkań. Ku zdumieniu i skrytemu przerażeniu Billa, okazało się, że Percy'ego w mieszkaniu nie ma. Właścicielka kamienicy stwierdziła stanowczo, że „pana Weasleya" od trzech miesięcy nie widziała, bo on strasznie ciężko pracuje. A ona czasem słyszy, jak on wraca późno w nocy i wychodzi bardzo wcześnie rano. Ale teraz, od czasu jak Ten Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać wrócił, to ani razu w domu nie nocował... Na usilne prośby Billa wzięła zapasowe klucze i wpuściła go do mieszkania Percy'ego. Wystarczyło się rozejrzeć, żeby stwierdzić, że mieszkaniec się wyprowadził. W szafie wisiały dwie pary starych, mugolskich dżinsów i podarta na plecach kurtka. Na półce leżała koszula z oderwanym rękawem. W kuchni na stole stał pęknięty fajansowy kubek, a w otwartej szafce nadtłuczony talerz. Wszystko pokrywała gruba na palec warstwa kurzu. Tylko podłoga była czysta – wyglądała na świeżo umytą, a na stole widniał jakiś prostokątny ślad po książce lub zeszycie, albo po niewielkim pudełku... Na wnikliwe pytania Billa, właścicielka wyjaśniła mu, że od początku Percy płaci czynsz nie bezpośrednio, tylko przez bank. Tłumaczył jej, że ma bardzo dużo pracy i woli taką formę regulowania należności, bo wtedy na pewno nie zapomni i będzie płacił regularnie. A bank co miesiąc ją zawiadamia, że pieniądze wpłynęły; ani razu nie było żadnych opóźnień. Pan Weasley jest wyjątkowo spokojnym i sumiennym lokatorem. Tego, co oboje ujrzeli w mieszkaniu, kobieta nie skomentowała...  
Gdy Bill po powrocie do domu zdał ojcu relację, Arthur natychmiast wysłał do Percy'ego sowę z krótkim listem. Była to prośba o spotkanie. Niestety, sowa wróciła rano bez odpowiedzi, a list Arthura był nienaruszony. Bill zastanawiał się, co to wszystko, u licha, miało znaczyć? Czy sowa nie znalazła Percy'ego, czy ten po prostu nie chciał wziąć listu? A jeśli tak, to dlaczego?  
Arthur zatrzymał się w swojej wędrówce po kuchni i spojrzał na zegar. Chłopak pomyślał, że przyzwyczajenie jest drugą naturą człowieka. Ojciec popatrzył na zegar, jak zwykle, gdy ktoś z rodziny gdzieś się zawieruszył. Ale nie znalazł na tarczy informacji o swoim synu. Gdy Percy wyprowadził się z domu, jego wskazówka zniknęła z zegara. Bardzo możliwe, że usunęli ją bliźniacy albo Ron, ale najstarszy z braci Weasley postanowił, że nie będzie dociekał co się z nią stało. Niestety, jej brak właśnie teraz dawał się odczuć bardzo dotkliwie. Zegar nie pokaże, co się dzieje z jego bratem. Któż jednak mógł przypuszczać... Bill nie sprecyzował do końca tej myśli. Od ostatniego spotkania Zakonu drążyło go uczucie niepokoju, które nasiliło się po wczorajszej nieudanej wizycie w mieszkaniu Percy'ego. Co się z nim dzieje?!  
Reszta rodziny jeszcze spała, ale za chwilę będą wstawać. Poniedziałek nie był ulubionym dniem tygodnia Billa. Dzisiaj miał pracować rano, więc dopiero wieczorem będzie mógł się porozumieć z Kingsleyem.  
Nie wiedział, że inicjatywa w sprawie spotkania z Percym nie będzie należeć do niego.

***  
ósmy lipca 1996 rok, poniedziałek, późny wieczór, Grimmauld Place 12

Remus Lupin rozłożył na stole w kuchni plon swoich poszukiwań, zajmując ponad połowę powierzchni blatu. Były tam kopie wycinków z gazet, kilka książek, zwoje zawierające drzewa genealogiczne i kuferek zapełniony papierowymi i pergaminowymi kartami, na niektórych z nich pismo było już ledwo czytelne.  
Profesor Dumbledore na ten widok uniósł wysoko brwi, wyraźnie zdziwiony.  
– Popełniłem przestępstwo – poinformował go Remus z uciechą. – A nawet kilka przestępstw. Użyłem zaklęć mieszających zmysły wobec pracowników Biblioteki i Archiwum, i wypożyczyłem te książki oraz pergaminy. Uznałem, że lepiej przejrzeć to tutaj i ewentualnie skopiować, co się nam wyda konieczne. Aha, przedstawiłem się jako Johann Smith. Oczywiście zmodyfikowałem tym ludziom pamięć i kojarzą mnie jako niskiego, tęgiego bruneta.  
Profesor pokiwał smętnie głową.  
– Wszystko dobrze, ale tam są urządzenia rejestrujące, zwane „kamerami". Jeśli cię sfotografowały, to cały twój kamuflaż na nic się nie zdał.  
Lupin przygryzł wargi.  
– Wiem, co to są kamery – burknął zmieszany. – Ale o nich nie pomyślałem...  
– Myślę, że nic się nie stało, jeśli tylko nie machałeś ostentacyjnie różdżką – powiedział Dumbledore, uśmiechając się z lekką ironią.  
– Nie, cały czas trzymałem ją w rękawie, a zaklęcia szeptałem – Remus był nieco dotknięty insynuacjami profesora. – Nie jestem idiotą!  
– Miejmy nadzieję, że nic groźnego z tego nie wyniknie, ale jutro musisz wszystko oddać! – oznajmił kategorycznie Dumbledore. – No, dobrze, bierzmy się do roboty.  
– Zrobiłem notatki po wstępnym rozeznaniu. Komputer to wspaniała rzecz! Nie musiałem przekopywać się przez tony papierzysk!  
– Owszem, wspaniała... Ale nie będzie za ciebie myślał i pokaże tylko to, co w jego mechanicznej pamięci umieszczono, więc jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że nie wszystkie interesujące nas dokumenty odnalazłeś – pouczył Lupina profesor nieco karcącym tonem. – Chyba, że użyłeś też zaklęcia przeszukującego? – spytał, patrząc surowo na młodego mężczyznę.  
– Oczywiście, panie profesorze – Remus poczuł się lekko urażony. – Jestem czarodziejem i naprawdę o tym pamiętam! – spojrzał na dyrektora i dopiero teraz zauważył, że starszemu mężczyźnie drgają lekko wargi. Po chwili obaj serdecznie się śmiali.  
– No, dobrze – westchnął w końcu Dumbledore ocierając z oczu łzy śmiechu. – Mów!  
Lupin wyciągnął spod stosu papierów stukartkowy zeszyt w kratkę. Relacjonując to, czego się dowiedział, zaglądał do swoich notatek.  
– Henry Goldstone, urodzony dwunastego lutego tysiąc dziewięćset sześćdziesiątego pierwszego roku w Oslo z ojca Brytyjczyka i matki Norweżki. Ma brata bliźniaka imieniem Olaf. Ich ojciec – Alfred Wilburne Goldstone miał matkę Polkę – Remus wziął ze stołu jeden z pergaminowych zwojów i podał profesorowi. – Tu jest całe drzewo genealogiczne. Mieszkają w Skandynawii od piętnastego wieku, gdy niejaki Wilburne Goldstone na skutek kłótni rodzinnych o majątek wyemigrował z Anglii do Danii. Większa część rodziny pozostała w Anglii, niektórzy osiedlili się w Szkocji. Jest też sporo Goldstone'ów w Stanach Zjednoczonych i w Kanadzie. Ci wyemigrowali za ocean w osiemnastym i dziewiętnastym wieku. Wracając do męża Margherity i jego rodziny – Olaf Goldstone, brat Henry'ego, od wielu lat pracuje na stanowisku naczelnego dyrektora filii firmy „Nicole", które to stanowisko odziedziczył po swoim ojcu. Olaf i Alfred Goldstone'owie mają w firmie 50 procent udziałów. Drugą połowę mają Margherita i Henry. Henry pracuje w firmie na bliżej nieokreślonym stanowisku „doradcy do spraw sprzedaży i badań rynku" – co zdaniem autorów informacji oznacza szpiegostwo, czyli podkradanie tajemnic konkurencji. Ale... Nigdy go na niczym nie złapano. Z Margheritą ożenił się dziewiętnastego marca tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego roku. Ciekawe jest to, że on właściwie nie ma żadnego wykształcenia. Egzamin maturalny, czyli coś w rodzaju naszych OWTM–ów, zdawał jako ekstern w Anglii. Oczywiście mugolski egzamin, i to za specjalną zgodą mugolskiego Ministerstwa Edukacji. Nie chodził do żadnej mugolskiej szkoły... Hmm – Remus przerwał i popatrzył z zastanowieniem na dyrektora. – Nie uważa pan, że to dziwne? Istnieje przecież coś takiego jak „obowiązek szkolny"!  
– Taak... Ja też zwróciłem na to uwagę – powiedział Dumbledore z namysłem. – We wszystkich krajach europejskich prawo nakazuje posyłanie dzieci do szkoły. Oczywiście mam na myśli mugolskie prawo. Nawet jeśli są to dzieci głęboko upośledzone umysłowo – muszą się uczyć. Dla takich niedorozwiniętych osób stworzono szkoły specjalne. I zauważyłem jeszcze jedno – Henry Goldstone urodził się w Oslo, ale jego ojciec ma obywatelstwo brytyjskie. Jak to się stało? Mówiłeś, że ich przodek wyemigrował do Danii?  
Lupin szybko przerzucił kilkanaście dokumentów. Wreszcie znalazł właściwy.  
– Wyjaśnienie tego faktu jest bardzo interesujące. Dziadek Henry'ego Goldstone'a, niejaki Trygwe Wilburne Goldstone miał obywatelstwo norweskie, bo jakiś jego przodek kilka pokoleń wstecz ożenił się z Norweżką i zamieszkał z nią w Norwegii. Pozostali skandynawscy Goldstone'owie mieszkają w Danii, Szwecji i Islandii. Wracając do Trygwe Goldstone'a – w czasie drugiej mugolskiej wojny światowej uciekł z ojczyzny do Anglii – Remus z wahaniem spojrzał na Dumbledore'a.  
– Znam doskonale mugolską historię najnowszą... – odpowiedział cicho stary człowiek na niezadane pytanie. – Zapewniam cię, że wiem aż za dobrze co się działo w Europie w latach czterdziestych, bo sam w tym brałem udział – profesor ciężko westchnął. – To nie są miłe wspomnienia. Mów dalej! – zażądał energicznie.  
– Trygwe Goldstone pracował w wywiadzie. Wędrował po okupowanych przez hitlerowców krajach Europy. Mam tu sporo informacji o jego działalności szpiegowskiej, oczywiście takich, które mogły być ujawnione. Do tajnych nie znalazłem na razie dostępu. Między innymi trafił do Polski, gdzie współpracował z kobietą, Polką, która tak jak on była agentką. To długa historia... Ktoś ich zdradził, ale udało im się obojgu uciec. Dotarli do Anglii, pobrali się, i tu, w Londynie urodził się ich syn – Alfred Wilburne Goldstone. Dlatego ma brytyjskie obywatelstwo. Trygwe po wojnie wrócił do Norwegii, ale syna posyłał do angielskich szkół. Alfred kontynuował tę tradycję i swego syna Olafa też posłał do angielskiego college'u. Szkołę powszechną Olaf skończył w Norwegii. I tym bardziej jest to dziwne, że drugi syn Alfreda – czyli Henry – nie chodził do szkoły. Nie ma żadnego wyjaśnienia tego faktu. Henry Goldstone z całą pewnością nie jest upośledzony umysłowo, wręcz przeciwnie. Świadczą o tym wyniki jego egzaminu maturalnego. Wszystkie przedmioty zaliczył na najwyższe oceny. A jednak nie uczęszczał do żadnej mugolskiej szkoły, ani nie ukończył żadnych mugolskich studiów, w przeciwieństwie do swego brata, który posiada dyplomy aż dwóch wyższych mugolskich uczelni. A jedna z nich – to Oxford. Ten Henry, to dość enigmatyczna postać, moim zdaniem. Może on jest niezarejestrowanym czarodziejem? Takim jak Nicole i Margherita?  
– Wydaje mi się, Remusie, że jest to nie tylko możliwe, ale nader prawdopodobne. Znalazłeś jakąś jego fotografię?  
– Tak, proszę – Lupin wygrzebał ze stosu gazetowych wycinków kolorowe zdjęcie z jakiegoś mugolskiego magazynu. Przedstawiało wysokiego blondyna z obfitymi, długimi wąsami, ubranego w czarny, bardzo elegancki garnitur. Mężczyzna miał ponurą minę, mocno zaciśnięte wargi i przenikliwe, zimne spojrzenie. Lewą ręką podkręcał wąsa.  
– Hmm... – mruknął Dumbledore. – Nie uważasz, że jest w nim coś znajomego?  
Remus wziął do ręki zdjęcie. To była zwykła mugolska fotografia, ale Lupin miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że Henry Goldstone patrzy wprost na niego – wrogo i wyzywająco. Błękitne oczy przywodziły na myśl lodowce, które Remus podziwiał, gdy mając czternaście lat zwiedzał z rodzicami Skandynawię.  
– Nie wygląda przyjaźnie – powiedział cicho, odkładając delikatnie zdjęcie na stół. Jednocześnie słowa dyrektora wprawiły go w niepokój. Rzeczywiście, w tym człowieku było coś bardzo znajomego. – A pan? – spytał Lupin. – Znalazł pan coś interesującego?  
– No cóż, oceń sam. Nie prosiłem o pomoc „tajemniczego informatora". Kingsley Shacklebolt załatwił sprawę. Oczywiście nie mówiłem mu, o co chodzi. Henry Goldstone nie figuruje w kartotekach ministerstwa, ale było kilka czarownic i kilku czarodziejów o tym nazwisku – bardzo dawno temu. Ani jeden z tych mężczyzn nie miał na imię Henry. Niestety, informacje o nich są niepełne i niepewne. Żadnej czarodziejskiej rodziny Goldstone'ów nie było, a ostatni czarodziej noszący to nazwisko – Goldstone–O'Arec niewiadomego imienia, wywodził się z Irlandii i zmarł ponad sto dwadzieścia lat temu. Dokładnie sto dwadzieścia dwa lata temu. Przy czym Kingsley twierdzi stanowczo, że ktoś już w tym wcześniej grzebał, i jeśli jakieś informacje, czy akta o Goldstone'ach były – to je dość dokładnie wyczyszczono. O de Chevalierach nie ma najmniejszej wzmianki. Być może ich teczki – jeśli jakieś istniały – również „wyparowały". Musimy więc polegać wyłącznie na twoich zdobyczach.  
– Rozumiem – Lupin skinął głową. – W takim razie proponuję, żebyśmy teraz skopiowali te księgi i dokumenty. To kroniki kilkunastu angielskich i szkockich rodów szlacheckich i arystokratycznych, w których są wzmianki o Goldstone'ach, a dokumenty to głównie akty nadania ziemi. Dwa dotyczą nadania niedziedzicznego tytułu lorda, reszta to kilkadziesiąt listów prywatnych oraz urzędowych... Sporo śmiecia, oczywiście.  
– Zatem nie traćmy czasu, Remusie – powiedział energicznie Dumbledore, sięgając po kuferek z dokumentami. – Ja skopiuję to, a ty bierz się za kroniki. Aha, z tego co powiedziałeś widać, że związki de Chevalierów z Goldstone'ami są bardzo ścisłe i powiedzmy... dawne?  
– Z całą pewnością, panie profesorze – odparł Lupin systematycznie kartka po kartce kopiując opasłą księgę. Powtarzalne zaklęcie replikujące szybko przenosiło tekst z kart książki na zwoje czystego pergaminu. – Życiorys Nicole de Chevalier i jej drzewo genealogiczne też zdobyłem – dodał.  
– Znakomicie! – powiedział z zadowoleniem Dumbledore.

***  
ósmy lipca 1996 rok, poniedziałek, późny wieczór, Nora

Kingsley Shacklebolt oraz Arthur i Bill Weasleyowie siedzieli we trzech w kuchni przy stole i pod czujnym okiem Molly w milczeniu jedli kolację. Reszta rodziny była nieobecna. Bliźniacy wrócili na Pokątną, gdzie nad sklepem mieli swoje mieszkanie, a Ginny i Ron udali się z nimi i mieli zostać u braci na noc. Charlie przysłał sowę, że we środę przybędzie z Rumunii. Pozornie nic nie zakłócało spokoju.  
– Molly, proszę cię, usiądź wreszcie! – przerwał ciszę Arthur.  
– Nie, Arthurze – odpowiedziała cicho jego żona. – Kingsley ma wam coś do powiedzenia i czeka, kiedy wreszcie sobie pójdę... Prawda? – spojrzała jadowicie na gościa.  
– Niezupełnie, Molly – powiedział cicho auror. – Cały czas się zastanawiam, czy to, co mam do przekazania Billowi, powiedzieć również wam obojgu – dodał zmęczonym głosem. – Ale chyba jednak powinienem.  
Molly i Arthur popatrzyli na siebie, zaskoczeni.  
– Czy Percy... – zaczęła Molly i urwała, bo głos jej się załamał.  
– Tak. Właśnie Percy... – Kingsley z zakłopotaniem potarł szczękę. – Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć.  
– Jak już zacząłeś, to powiedz, o co chodzi – westchnął Bill.  
– Dzisiaj rano miałem do załatwienia sprawę w wydziale księgowości, więc tam poszedłem. Mijałem rozwidlenie korytarzy, gdy wpadł na mnie Percy. Niósł kilkanaście zwojów pergaminów i oczywiście jak się zderzyliśmy to wszystkie mu wypadły na podłogę. Zebrał je jednym zaklęciem, przeprosił mnie gorąco i pobiegł dalej. Bardzo mu się spieszyło. Ale nie na tyle, żeby nie przesłać mi krótkiego komunikatu. Na jednym ze zwojów, którym machnął mi przed oczami, na chwilę zapalił się czerwony tekst. Krótki: _„Masz w kieszeni niewidzialny list i dwie małe buteleczki. Czar zniknie, jak wyjdziesz z ministerstwa. Obejrzyj w domu." _Skinąłem mu głową i poszedłem dalej. Zrobiłem to, co chciał. Obejrzałem. W domu – Shacklebolt wyjął z kieszeni małą paczkę i położył ją na stole. Molly i Arthur nie poruszyli się. Bill wyciągnął rękę i zatrzymał się w połowie gestu. Popatrzył niepewnie na rodziców.  
– Weź to! – powiedziała Molly ostrym głosem. Chłopak przestał się wahać i sięgnął po paczkę. W pudełeczku był mały zwój pergaminu i dwie buteleczki – w woreczkach z materiału. Do każdej z nich przyczepione było zdjęcie jakiegoś mężczyzny. Bill nie znał żadnego z nich. Odłożył butelki z powrotem do pudełka i rozwinął pergamin. Percy się nie podpisał, ale nie musiał, jego charakter pisma Bill znał wystarczająco dobrze, by nie mieć wątpliwości, co do tożsamości autora tej pisaniny. Zaczął czytać na głos.  
_Panie Shacklebolt, każda z tych butelek zawiera eliksir wielosokowy. To dla Pana i mego brata Billa. Załączam zdjęcia mężczyzn, w których się zmienicie po wypiciu eliksiru. To nie jest zwykły eliksir wielosokowy – został sporządzony według ulepszonej receptury i po jego wypiciu należy rzucić zaklęcie, które utrwali efekt działania mikstury na dwie doby. W razie, gdyby trzeba było szybko wrócić do własnej postaci, należy użyć innego zaklęcia, znoszącego działanie eliksiru. Formuły obu zaklęć i instrukcję dołączyłem na końcu tego listu. Muszę jak najszybciej spotkać się z Billem, ale wolę, żeby miał obstawę. I uważam, że najlepiej by to Pan mu towarzyszył. Mam nadzieję, że Pan nie odmówi. Spotkanie – wtorek, dziewiąty lipca, godzina osiemnasta. Pojedziecie tam dwoma taksówkami. Różdżki trzymajcie w pogotowiu, najlepiej w rękawach, ale musicie mieć mugolskie ciuchy, i to eleganckie, bo miejsce spotkania to mugolska restauracja dobrej klasy. Zamówię dla was dwa osobne stoliki. Numer szesnaście – na nazwisko Mortimer de Cressey i stolik numer trzydzieści jeden, na nazwisko Dario Volteri. Oczywiście udawajcie, że się nie znacie. Ja będę siedział przy barze. Potem przysiądę się do Billa jako nieznajomy.  
Po drugiej stronie tego pergaminu narysowałem plan pomieszczeń. Na wszelki wypadek. Nazwa i plan lokalu ujawnią się po potarciu pergaminu palcem przez Billa.  
Formuła zaklęcia utrwalającego zmianę wyglądu..._  
Zdumiony Bill przerwał czytanie i położył list na stole. W co ten półgłówek się zaplątał?!  
– Oglądałeś ten plan? – chłopak odwrócił się do Kingsleya.  
– Nie. Chyba tylko ty możesz go wywołać. Tak sądzę... Ten świstek jest obłożony kilkoma zaklęciami, których nie udało mi się zidentyfikować. Jestem naprawdę ciekawy, co on tam wpakował – auror wyglądał na lekko strapionego. – Ale chyba nic groźnego...  
Bill zdecydował się. Podniósł pergamin i potarł go palcem. Na czystej stronie pojawiły się różnokolorowe linie. Po chwili na karcie ujawnił się bardzo precyzyjnie narysowany plan restauracji, jej nazwa i adres w centrum Londynu. Nagle coś zabrzęczało i na pergaminie zmaterializował się spory i mocno wypchany woreczek z zielonego aksamitu. W identyczny materiał były opakowane buteleczki. Bill wziął przesyłkę do ręki. Z woreczka wypadły mugolskie monety i kilkanaście kolorowych papierków, które chłopak bez trudu zidentyfikował jako banknoty. Oraz drugi zwitek pergaminu, dwa niewielkie, sztywne prostokąty z jakiegoś dziwnego materiału i dwie dziwne, małe książeczki. Molly zachłysnęła się i omal nie spadła z krzesła. Arthur siedział nieruchomo, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na stół. Bill i Kingsley popatrzyli na siebie. Wreszcie auror niechętnie rozwinął drugi list. Przeczytał go i prychnął z niedowierzaniem.  
– No, nie! – wykrzyknął.  
– Czytaj... – poprosił cicho pan Weasley.  
Kingsley odchrząknął i spełnił życzenie gospodarza.  
_Przesyłam mugolskie dokumenty na nazwiska Mortimer de Cressey i Dario Volteri, pieniądze i karty kredytowe, razem z instrukcją użycia. _  
Bill szybko otworzył jedną z książeczek. Był to mugolski paszport ze zdjęciem, takim samym jak na jednej z buteleczek.  
Auror pokręcił głową z podziwem.  
– No, no... O wszystkim pomyślał! Dalej jest ta instrukcja... Przeczytać?  
– Nie! – Molly odzyskała głos – Pójdziecie na to spotkanie – oznajmiła kategorycznym tonem.  
– Oczywiście, mamo – Bill wstał i spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Kingsleya. – To musimy się przygotować. Hmm... Skąd ja wezmę mugolskie ciuchy i to na dodatek eleganckie?  
– Ja ci pomogę – obiecał Shacklebolt.

***  
dziewiąty lipca 1996 rok, wtorek

Wysiadając z taksówki Bill czuł się niezbyt pewnie. Musiał popełnić jakąś gafę, bo brodaty kierowca w turbanie nie przyjął napiwku i wydawał się nieco urażony. „Jestem Sikhem, sir" – poinformował Billa, wydając mu resztę dokładnie, co do pensa. Weasley nie dyskutował, na wszelki wypadek przeprosił i wysiadł z samochodu. Wielki neon z nazwą restauracji bił po oczach, więc nie było problemu z odszukaniem miejsca spotkania. Zastanawiając się, co Percy'emu strzeliło do głowy, że zaproponował właśnie ten lokal w dzielnicy Notting Hill, Bill skierował się do wejścia. Wchodząc przez oszklone drzwi do środka, zobaczył w szybie odbicie podjeżdżającej następnej taksówki, z której wysiadł Kingsley. Shacklebolt wyglądał teraz na Włocha z domieszką krwi skandynawskiej, bo miał niebieskie oczy, lekko falujące czarne włosy i śniadą cerę. Oddając w szatni płaszcz, Bill spojrzał w lustro. Omal nie parsknął śmiechem ujrzawszy w nim wysokiego, opalonego szatyna o piwnych oczach, ubranego w bardzo elegancki garnitur. Kiedy przebierali się obaj w mieszkaniu Kingsleya (który nie wiadomo skąd wytrzasnął najnowszy mugolski katalog mody męskiej – i za żadne skarby nie chciał zdradzić, jak zdobył to cudo), świetnie się bawili, ale teraz Bill poczuł, że jego chwilowy dobry humor zniknął, a wrócił drążący go niepokój. Zdenerwowany, przestąpił próg sali restauracyjnej.  
Natychmiast podszedł do niego mężczyzna w smokingu. Ukłonił się grzecznie.  
– Czy ma pan rezerwację, sir? – spytał z intonacją będącą mieszaniną szacunku i rezerwy.  
– Tak – odpowiedział sucho Bill. – Stolik numer szesnaście. Na godzinę osiemnastą. Rezerwacja na nazwisko Mortimer De Cressey.  
Mężczyzna ukłonił się znacznie niżej niż poprzednio. Skinął zapraszająco dłonią.  
– Proszę uprzejmie, zaprowadzę pana – jego głos brzmiał o wiele bardziej przyjaźnie, niż przy poprzednim pytaniu. Bill idąc za swym przewodnikiem dyskretnie rozglądał się po sali. Lokal był niewątpliwie wysokiej klasy. Siedziało tu już sporo osób, przeważnie pary damsko – męskie, ale nie brakowało również stolików zajętych przez kilkuosobowe grupy ludzi, najwyraźniej omawiających jakieś interesy. Przy barze brylował wysoki brunet, obwieszony dwoma panienkami – bez najmniejszych wątpliwości najwyższej jakości reprezentantkami najstarszego zawodu świata. Mężczyzna opowiadał właśnie jakąś zabawną historię, bo zarówno wczepione w niego dziewczyny, jak i pozostali siedzący przy barze goście – trzech mężczyzn i dwie kobiety oraz barmanka zaśmiewali się do rozpuku.  
Ze swego miejsca Bill miał świetny widok na całą salę restauracyjną, bar i wejście. Kingsley siedział prawie dokładnie naprzeciwko niego. Percy doskonale wybrał im stoliki.  
– Proszę, oto menu – wytworny kelner podał Billowi kartę potraw.  
– Dziękuję – Weasley automatycznie wziął od niego elegancko oprawioną książkę i machinalnie przerzucił parę stron. Uśmiechnął się do obsługującego go mężczyzny. – Czekam na kogoś – zerknął na zegarek. – Na razie poproszę o kawę – szybko spojrzał na stronę zatytułowaną „Napoje" – Cappucino orzechowe z pianką. Z ekspresu. Przejrzę menu i coś wybiorę, a jak mój gość się zjawi, to zamówimy kolację.  
– Oczywiście, proszę pana – kelner skłonił się z szacunkiem i odszedł od stolika.  
Bill powrócił do obserwacji sali. Patrzył co chwila na drzwi, udając, że niecierpliwie wypatruje oczekiwanej osoby, a naprawdę zastanawiał się, który z mężczyzn przy barze to Percy. A może jeszcze nie przyszedł? Przez chwilę przyglądał się hałaśliwemu brunetowi, ale jakoś nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, że jego (w końcu dobrze mu przecież znany!) braciszek mógłby się tak zachowywać. Pozostałych trzech mężczyzn również nie pasowało. Percy zawsze był poważny, ponury i starał się wyglądać „godnie" – cokolwiek to oznaczało. A czterej pijący przy barze mężczyźni nie byli ani ponurzy, ani poważni. Najstarszy z nich, siwy facet, na oko siedemdziesięcioletni, był wyraźnie pijany i bez ceregieli obmacywał swoją młodą towarzyszkę. Trzej pozostali byli młodzi – brunet z przyklejonymi do niego dwoma blondynkami, ostrzyżony na jeża szatyn i muskularny blondyn, ozdobiony nieco wstawioną Mulatką w kusej złotej spódniczce i białej bluzeczce odsłaniającej pępek, w którym połyskiwał kolczyk.  
Spojrzał przelotnie na Kingsleya, który właśnie rozmawiał z kelnerem. Ustalili wcześniej, że Shacklebolt po prostu zje kolację, a Bill będzie udawał, że na kogoś czeka.  
Wybuch głośnego śmiechu towarzystwa przy barze przyciągnął uwagę całej sali. Brunet podnosił z podłogi siwowłosego eleganta, który zsunął się ze stołka. Blondynki „pomagały" mu energicznie, a naprawdę przeszkadzały ze wszystkich sił. Mulatka kiwała się sennie, a szatyn i blondyn obserwowali całą scenę zaśmiewając się do łez. Dziewczyna przynależna do siwowłosego patrzyła na to co się dzieje z filozoficznym spokojem. Jeden z kelnerów pospieszył w stronę baru, zapewne z zamiarem interwencji, ale zanim tam dotarł, brunetowi pomimo przeszkód udało się posadzić podchmielonego mężczyznę z powrotem na stołku. Kelner i barmanka wymienili spojrzenia. Barmanka nachyliła się konfidencjonalnie do bruneta i bardzo cicho coś do niego powiedziała. Brunet potrząsnął głową i uspokajająco skinął kelnerowi ręką, niedwuznacznie sugerując, że da sobie radę. Rzeczywiście. Siwowłosy zasnął z głową opartą o blat baru, a jego dziewczyna dołączyła do samotnego do tej pory szatyna. Rzuciła co prawda tęskne spojrzenie na bruneta, ale widocznie rozsądnie uznała, że w starciu z dwoma blondynkami nie ma szans, więc zdecydowała się na dobro aktualnie dostępne...  
Tłumiąc rozbawienie Bill spojrzał znów na drzwi. Gość, który właśnie wszedł do restauracji przyciągnął na chwilę uwagę Weasleya. Mężczyzna chyba nie miał rezerwacji, bo po krótkiej dyskusji z szefem kelnerów został posadzony przy niewielkim stoliku prawie na środku sali, niedaleko Billa. Chłopak poczuł dziwny chłód. Coś było nie tak... Powoli podniósł do ust filiżankę z kawą – i omal jej nie wylał. Na powierzchni płynu ukazały się drżące złote litery.  
_„Bill, przyciągnęliście za sobą ogon. Tego się obawiałem. Ten gość, który teraz wszedł, to śmierciożerca."_  
Tekst zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił, ale Bill już nie miał wątpliwości, że przeczucie go nie myliło. Szykują się kłopoty. Z trudem opanował drżenie dłoni. Delikatnie postawił filiżankę na spodeczku. Znów ujrzał napis na powierzchni kawy: _„Kingsley już wie. Trzymaj różdżkę w pogotowiu. I uważaj. Drań cię obserwuje."_ Weasley spojrzał niecierpliwie na zegarek, jednocześnie przesuwając różdżkę tak, by móc ją w jednej chwili wytrząsnąć z rękawa i chwycić w dłoń. Sięgnął po menu, udając, że zastanawia się nad wyborem potraw. Jednocześnie spod oka obserwował podejrzanego mężczyznę.  
Przy barze znów wybuchło małe zamieszanie. Mulatka z kolczykiem w pępku zsunęła się ze stołka i chwiejąc się na nogach próbowała utrzymać pozycję pionową, co nie bardzo jej się udawało. Jedna z blondynek – wysoka dziewczyna z prostymi długimi włosami i imponującym biustem – odkleiła się od bruneta, podeszła do Mulatki i wzięła ją pod rękę. Obie pożeglowały na zaplecze, w stronę toalet. Brunet popatrzył za nimi, a potem odwrócił się i omiótł wzrokiem salę, przez dłuższą chwilę zatrzymując spojrzenie na podejrzanym mężczyźnie. Domniemany śmierciożerca rozejrzał się, jakby stracił nagle orientację.  
Na zdjęciu bardzo śmietankowego ciasta, ozdabiającego kartę deserów, którą właśnie przeglądał Bill, pojawił się kolejny tekst: _„Nie ruszaj się. Sherylin i Penny go zdejmą. On zaraz pójdzie za nimi."_  
Istotnie, mężczyzna wstał i nieco chwiejnym krokiem ruszył za dziewczynami. Wyglądał, jakby był w transie. Prawie wszyscy goście i kelnerzy śledzili go wzrokiem. Zachowywał się dziwnie, ruszał się jak marionetka pociągana za sznurki. Bill znał te objawy aż za dobrze i poczuł się tak, jakby po kręgosłupie przemaszerowała mu armia ognistych mrówek. Nie, to niemożliwe. Czyżby Percy... użył Imperio?! Jego bezgranicznie praworządny brat???  
Wyraźnie zaniepokojony Kingsley powiedział coś do kelnera, również wstał i szybko poszedł za „dziwnym" gościem.

Edytowany przez **Modrzew** 27.10.04 18:54:41


	7. Chapter 7

Oto kolejny odcinek – życzę przyjemnej lektury i proszę o wybaczenie, że jest taki krótki...

**Rozdział drugi (część trzecia c.d.)  
„POROZUMIENIE"**

***  
Kingsley Shacklebolt szybkim krokiem ruszył za wyraźnie „niedysponowanym" mężczyzną. Teksty przesyłane mu przez Percy'ego na kartach menu początkowo nieco go rozbawiły, ale pojawienie się śmierciożercy radykalnie zmieniło sytuację. Shacklebolt znał drania i gdy tylko zobaczył go w drzwiach restauracji odruchowo chwycił różdżkę. I nie zawahałby się jej użyć. Percy na szczęście najwyraźniej był przygotowany na taki rozwój wydarzeń i ostrzegł go natychmiast. No, cóż, młody Weasley nie mógł wiedzieć, że niejaki Davey Gudgeon nie jest osobą Kingsleyowi nieznaną. Auror poczuł wściekłość. Na siebie. Jak mógł nie zauważyć, że jest śledzony?! I w ogóle, jak to się stało? No, to ma nauczkę na przyszłość. Zgrzytając zębami z irytacji przyspieszył kroku. Na szczęście nie musiał na razie podejmować radykalnych działań, instrukcje Percy'ego były jasne: _„Udawaj lekarza. Powiedz kelnerowi, że ten człowiek jest najprawdopodobniej odurzony narkotykami, a ty zabierzesz go do szpitala. Dziewczyny go ogłuszą. Będzie wyglądało na to, że stracił przytomność z przedawkowania." _  
Faktycznie. Blondynka i Mulatka miały okropnie przestraszone miny. Bezradnie stały nad nieprzytomnym Gudgeonem. Uwadze Kingsleya nie uszło jednak, że długowłosa blond – panienka w obszernym rękawie jedwabnej sukienki ukrywa różdżkę, a ciemnoskóra piękność przyciska do ust lewą dłoń, ozdobioną dość ekstrawagancką biżuterią – stalowymi pierścionkami na każdym palcu. Pierścionki były najeżone kolcami...  
– Proszę się odsunąć, jestem lekarzem! – oznajmił Shacklebolt autorytatywnym tonem. Dziewczyny szybko usunęły się z drogi.  
Kingsley przykląkł nad ciałem mężczyzny. Śmierciożerca żył, oddychał szybko i nierówno, na czoło wystąpił mu pot. Auror dotknął piersi Gudgeona. Serce biło miarowo, jedynym uszkodzeniem ciała był wielki guz z tyłu głowy.  
– Upadł i uderzył się o tę półkę – szepnęła Mulatka wskazując na kamienną podstawkę pod kwiat wystającą ze ściany na wysokości jej bioder. Doniczka z bluszczem nie spadła na podłogę tylko dlatego, że była przymocowana do ściany stalową obejmą.  
– Rozumiem – mruknął Shacklebolt. Ściągnął z nieprzytomnego mężczyzny marynarkę, zwinął ją i podłożył mu pod głowę przy okazji zręcznie usuwając z jej rękawa jego różdżkę. Blondynka przykucnęła przy nim, a Mulatka oparła się o ścianę trzęsąc się jak w febrze.  
– Czy trzeba wezwać pogotowie? – zabrzmiał im nad głowami cichy męski głos. Zanim Kingsley zdołał wymyśleć jakąś sensowną odpowiedź, do akcji wkroczyła blondynka.  
– Mam samochód, podjadę do tylnego wyjścia i jeśli pan chce to zawiozę go do szpitala, gdzie pan każe. Zanim przyjedzie pogotowie minie sporo czasu – spojrzała na Shacklebolta, jednocześnie mrużąc porozumiewawczo jedno oko. Sekundę później jej twarz znów miała poprzedni wyraz przestrachu pomieszanego z ciekawością i fascynacją.  
– Co to za samochód? – Kingsley konsekwentnie grał swoją rolę. – Przy urazach głowy trzeba bardzo uważać, czy da się go przewieźć bez wstrząsów? – wyraził wątpliwości.  
– To Citroen–van, terenowy z rozkładanymi siedzeniami. Położymy go delikatnie i przypniemy pasami... – zaproponowała dziewczyna.  
– Świetnie, tak będzie najlepiej – zgodził się szybko auror podnosząc głowę. Obok niego stali dwaj mężczyźni – jeden z kelnerów i kierownik sali. Obaj mieli jednakowe miny, na ich twarzach ulga walczyła o lepsze z lękiem. Zapewne obawiali się o reputację lokalu.  
– On jest tylko nieprzytomny, nic mu na razie nie zagraża. Poza tym to mi wygląda na przedawkowanie narkotyków, objawy są bardzo typowe. – Kingsley odchylił mężczyźnie powiekę i pokiwał znacząco głową. – Zawiozę go do szpitala na odtrucie – spojrzał ponaglająco na dziewczynę. – W takim razie proszę pospieszyć się z tym samochodem, a do panów mam prośbę – pomóżcie mi przenieść go na zaplecze. I trzeba to zrobić bardzo ostrożnie... Nie powinien tu leżeć na podłodze. Poproszę o kilka koców, przygotujemy prowizoryczne nosze.  
– O... Oczywiście – wyjąkał kelner. We trzech bez trudu podnieśli bezwładne ciało.  
– A co ze mną?! – jęknęła nagle kapryśnie Mulatka. Oderwała się od ściany i lekko chwiejąc żałośnie wyciągnęła ręce do drugiej dziewczyny. Blondynka energicznie popchnęła ją z powrotem w stronę sali, obejmując mocno za ramiona.  
– Dick da ci pieniądze na taksówkę – powiedziała stanowczo, ciągnąc towarzyszkę za sobą. Kingsley i jego dwaj pomocnicy szybko przetransportowali Gudgeona do gabinetu kierownika. Złożyli swoje brzemię na kanapce obitej czerwonym aksamitem. Auror ułożył nieprzytomnego mężczyznę na boku, podkładając mu pod głowę rękę zgiętą w łokciu. Pochylił się nad nim sprawdzając mu puls. Wszystko było w porządku. Nie czekali długo – blondynka zapukała do drzwi gabinetu po paru minutach.  
– Samochód ustawiłam tuż przy wyjściu dla personelu – powiedziała, bawiąc się kluczykami ze złotym breloczkiem w kształcie kruka. Shacklebolt uśmiechnął się w duchu. Kruk, no tak...  
Przeniesienie „chorego narkomana" i umieszczenie go na rozłożonym tylnym siedzeniu dużego, terenowego samochodu nie sprawiło trzem silnym mężczyznom żadnego kłopotu. Kingsley szybko wyjął portfel, przypomniawszy sobie, że nie zapłacił za kolację, ale pieniędzy od niego nie przyjęto.  
– To na rachunek firmy – powiedział, kłaniając się z szacunkiem, szef kelnerów. – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze pan do nas zawita i wtedy nie zdarzy się już nic tak przykrego jak dzisiaj – dodał, czyniąc ręką nieokreślony gest. – Jesteśmy panu bardzo zobowiązani...  
Auror skinął głową i wsiadł do samochodu. Blondynka ruszyła, manewrując zręcznie wśród masy innych aut.  
– Rzuciłam na niego zaklęcie antyteleportacyjne – odezwała się dziewczyna nie odwracając głowy. – Sherylin walnęła go po łbie, niezbyt mocno, ale wystarczająco, żeby stracił przytomność. Niech się pan o niego nie martwi, nic mu nie będzie.  
– Nie martwię się o niego. Gdzie jedziemy? – spytał spokojnie Kingsley. Dziewczyna sprawiała wrażenie profesjonalistki i auror czuł niezwykłe wręcz zaciekawienie. Percy wplątał się w coś zdumiewającego, i na dodatek zachowywał się jak rasowy, świetnie wyszkolony agent. Kim są ci ludzie z którymi związał się Weasley? Shacklebolt miał absolutną pewność, że to jemu zawdzięcza życie.  
_„Muszę pamiętać, by chłopakowi podziękować" _– pomyślał.  
– Jedziemy do jednego z naszych lokali – poinformowała go blondynka. – I niech pana nie zdziwi wystrój i towarzystwo, jakie się tam pałęta.  
– Dlaczego miałbym się zdziwić? – Kingsley zmarszczył brwi.  
– No cóż... – w głosie dziewczyny zabrzmiało rozbawienie. – Ten dom to jednocześnie elegancki burdel. Jak na razie nikt jeszcze nie wpadł na to, co tam naprawdę się dzieje. Na szczęście dla nas. Wynajmujemy w tej wytwornej budzie dwa piętra i pozostali mieszkańcy uważają nas za bardzo rozrywkowe towarzystwo. A my podtrzymujemy tę ich opinię ze wszystkich sił.  
– Aha... – auror tylko tyle zdołał z siebie wydusić w odpowiedzi, z najwyższym wysiłkiem tłumiąc wybuch śmiechu. Od bardzo dawna nic go tak mocno nie rozśmieszyło.  
Po kilkunastu minutach samochód zatrzymał się w cichej uliczce przed bramą dobrze utrzymanej kamienicy. Na parkingu stało już kilkanaście eleganckich samochodów, ale dziewczyna nie zatrzymała się tutaj, tylko podjechała pod same wrota. Nie wysiadając z auta pstryknęła małym przyciskiem przy breloczku i po chwili brama się otworzyła. Kingsley zastanawiał się czy użyła zaklęcia, czy też posłużyła się jakimś mugolskim sposobem otwierania zamków na odległość. Po krótkiej chwili doszedł do wniosku, że chyba jednak nie były to czary. Hmm... Może warto by zainteresować się bliżej techniką stosowaną przez mugoli? Percy i jego kumple najwyraźniej nie mieli żadnych zahamowań wobec takich sposobów działania.  
Tymczasem dziewczyna wprowadziła wóz do wnętrza podziemnego pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowało się mnóstwo innych samochodów. Gdy wjechali do środka zapaliły się lampy. Wyglądało to jak światła w czarodziejskich instytucjach – zapalające się i gasnące, gdy ktoś przechodził. Albo jak pochodnie w Hogwarcie.  
Następne zaskoczenie Kingsley przeżył po wyjściu z samochodu. Gdy do niego wsiadał, auto miało ciemnoniebieską karoserię i czarne zderzaki – teraz było w kolorze krwistoczerwonym, a zderzaki połyskiwały srebrzyście. Czary, czy kolejna mugolska sztuczka? Postanowił, że później o to spyta. Teraz trzeba było szybko zabrać nieprzytomnego śmierciojada do „lokalu", zanim ktoś ich tu spotka. Na szczęście nikt im nie przeszkodził. Na trzecie piętro wjechali windą prosto z garażu i na nikogo po drodze się nie natknęli. Na parterze i pierwszym piętrze odbywało się jakieś przyjęcie, o czym niedwuznacznie świadczyły dochodzące stamtąd odgłosy. Balangujące towarzystwo nie pchało się jednak w rejony tylnej klatki schodowej.  
– Zabezpieczenia antymugolskie – wyjaśniła blondynka. – Nasz lokal jest nienanoszalny i otoczony strefą antydeportacyjną. Kominki też zablokowaliśmy, nikt się tamtędy nie dostanie. Zastosowaliśmy również zaklęcia dezorientacji, a ta winda i tylna klatka schodowa są niewidzialne dla każdego, kto nie zna hasła. Naprawdę dbamy o swoje bezpieczeństwo! – powiedziała nieco chełpliwie, ale Kingsley nie miał jej tego za złe. Postanowił jednak trochę ostudzić pewność siebie tej dziewczyny.  
– Każde zabezpieczenie można złamać – powiedział sucho.  
– Oczywiście, że tak! – zgodziła się z nim bez oporu. – Ale my mamy tu zabezpieczenia zarówno magiczne jak i mugolskie. Czarodziej może da sobie radę z magicznymi, ale na mugolskich się przewróci, a mugol odwrotnie. Nie sądzę, żeby Riddle i jego niewolnicy wpadli na to, że mugole i czarodzieje mogą działać wspólnie przeciwko niemu!  
Shacklebolta uderzyło to co powiedziała: _„Riddle i jego niewolnicy..." _  
– Nie boisz się wymawiać prawdziwego imienia Czarnego Lorda? – spytał.  
– Po pierwsze: żaden z niego lord! Po drugie: nauczyłam się już dawno nazywać rzeczy po imieniu, a po trzecie i ostatnie: oszukiwanie samego siebie jest najprostszą drogą do klęski! – odpowiedziała hardo. – Nie znaczy to, że tego psychola lekceważę, ani też, że się go nie boję. Boję się, bo jest czego, ale wiem, że i ten parszywy drań ma swoje słabe strony!  
– Jestem gotów zgodzić się z tobą – nagle zauważył, że zaczął ją tykać, ale na szczęście wyglądało na to, że ona nie ma nic przeciwko temu. – Użyłaś zwrotu: „niewolnicy Riddle'a". Dlaczego?  
– Bo ta cała zgraja śmierciojadów to jego własność. On ich traktuje właśnie jak niewolników i uważam, że nimi są.  
– Ciekawy pogląd... Chyba jednak masz rację.  
– Na pewno mam!  
Przerwali rozmowę, bo winda właśnie zatrzymała się na drugim piętrze. Śmierciożerca wciąż był nieprzytomny, ale żadne z nich się tym nie przejmowało. Położyli go w całkowicie pustym małym pokoju, na materacu leżącym na podłodze. Jedyne okno w pomieszczeniu było wąskie i zasłonięte szczelnie żaluzjami.  
– Nie może stąd uciec – zaśmiała się blondynka.  
– Jesteś pewna? – Kingsley co prawda nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości, ale spytał tak na wszelki wypadek.  
– Całkowicie! – zapewniła go gospodyni. – A teraz poczekamy na resztę towarzystwa.  
Zielona herbata z ciasteczkami ryżowymi oraz rozmowa na temat mugolskich sposobów przemieszczania się w przestrzeni spowodowały, że czas spędzony w towarzystwie dowcipnej i elokwentnej panienki upływał Kingsleyowi bardzo przyjemnie. Pojawienie się najpierw Mulatki i niedługo potem Percy'ego z Billem i drugą blondynką przyjął nieomal z żalem...

***  
Bill mocno się zaniepokoił, kiedy Kingsley zniknął na zapleczu. Kolejny tekst pojawiający się na karcie menu nie przyczynił się do ukojenia nerwów Weasleya, a wręcz przeciwnie.  
_„Już go zabrali. Zaraz się do ciebie przysiądę, daj się poderwać Alice."_  
Bill nie miał już wątpliwości, że to Percy występuje tu jako rozrywkowy brunet. Parę minut wcześniej blondynka i Mulatka wróciły z wyprawy do toalety. Blondynka przekazała chwiejącą się na nogach, ciemnoskórą dziewczynę w ręce jej chłopaka, którego mina zdradzała, że nie podoba mu się rozwój wydarzeń. Ale, cóż... Blondyn skrzywił się, mrugnął do barmanki i poprowadził swoją piękność z kolczykiem w pępku w kierunku wyjścia. Dziewczyna marudziła coś o jakichś ptaszkach, przyciągając uwagę chyba wszystkich gości i większości personelu. Blondynka tymczasem poszeptała z brunetem, dyskretnie wzięła od niego mały przedmiot i szybko wyślizgnęła się tuż za chłopakiem, wyprowadzającym z restauracji podchmieloną dziewczynę. Już nie wróciła. Ani ona, ani tamtych dwoje.  
Bill skinął na kelnera.  
– Mój gość już się chyba nie zjawi – powiedział, gdy mężczyzna w smokingu podszedł do jego stolika. – Zjem więc kolację sam.  
Składając zamówienie Weasley dopiero teraz zorientował się, że restauracja serwuje w przeważającej większości francuskie potrawy, a tłem dźwiękowym dla konsumpcji są francuskie piosenki. Właśnie leciała „Plaisir d'amour" czyli „Radość kochania".  
_„Wyjątkowo pasuje do sytuacji"_ – pomyślał cynicznie chłopak. Znał francuski doskonale od dzieciństwa, a jego znajomość języka została jeszcze znacznie pogłębiona przez kontakty z Fleur. A ta piosenka była jedną z jej ulubionych...  
Rozmyślania przerwał mu piskliwy dziewczęcy głos.  
– To nie wypada, żeby taki wspaniały mężczyzna siedział sam! Ktoś tak długo oczekiwany nie przyszedł, może więc zgodzi się pan na moje towarzystwo?  
Bill uniósł głowę i spojrzał na dziewczynę. To była ta druga blondynka od bruneta. Wyglądała jak aniołeczek, który ma ochotę troszeczkę pogrzeszyć. Słodka buzia z dołeczkami, wydęte lekko usta, niebieskie oczy i masa złocistych loczków. _„Ładna"_ – ocenił Weasley. – _„Ale nic nadzwyczajnego."_ Była ubrana w obcisłą bluzeczkę i falbaniastą spódniczkę. Dyskretny makijaż podkreślał „aniołkowatość" dziewczątka, ale bezmyślne i jednocześnie bezczelne spojrzenie klasyfikowało ją raczej dość jednoznacznie. Bill zawahał się, ale jego ostatnie wątpliwości rozproszył napis, który rozbłysnął na medalionie ozdabiającym szyję blondynki: _„Ja jestem Alice". _Weasley uśmiechnął się z lekką rezerwą i skinął głową. Dziewczyna uznała to za wystarczającą zachętę i usiadła na krześle obok Billa.  
– A co na to pani towarzysz? – spytał chłopak spoglądając znacząco na bruneta, który patrzył na nich marszcząc brwi z wyraźną dezaprobatą. Weasleya zaczęła bawić cała gra. Postanowił ułatwić bratu sytuację. – Może jego też zaprosimy do stolika? – zaproponował.  
– Jak będzie stroił fochy to go poślę na grzybki! – zapiszczała dziewczyna.  
– Może nie będzie... – uśmiechnął się Bill i zapraszająco skinął ręką w stronę bruneta. Zaproszenie zostało przyjęte. Młody mężczyzna zsunął się ze stołka przy barze i podszedł do stolika Billa. Kelner pojawił się jak duch z trzecim krzesłem.  
– Czy podać państwu menu? – spytał grzecznie, ale jego uśmiech był dziwnie poufały, jakby znał ich oboje bardzo dobrze.  
– Nie, dziękuję – odpowiedział Percy. – Ja poproszę danie dzisiejszego wieczoru, a dla damy oczywiście...  
– Bouillabaisse! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna z entuzjazmem. Percy skinął głową z rozbawioną miną i uroczo uśmiechnął się do kelnera mrużąc jednocześnie lewe oko.  
– Pamiętam, oczywiście, do picia to co zwykle dla państwa?  
– Jak najbardziej – dziewczyna leciutko się oblizała, a jej oczy rozbłysły.  
– Poprosimy jeszcze butelkę wytrawnego prowansalskiego wina, tego z winnic Madame de Lamer, rocznik '93 – dodał Percy.  
– Doskonały wybór, już przynoszę – kelner odpłynął od stolika z bardzo zadowoloną miną.  
Na karcie Billa znów pojawiło się kilka słów: _„Mamy dość forsy, ty zapłacisz za siebie, a my za swoje zamówienie."_ Chłopak uśmiechnął się do brata.  
– Cieszę się z zawarcia tak interesującej znajomości – zagaił gładko. – Już się obawiałem, że spędzę dzisiejszy wieczór samotnie...  
– Nie dopuścimy do tego – zaświergotała dziewczyna radośnie. Gdyby nie błysk podziwu w oku Percy'ego, skierowany w jej stronę, Bill uznałby ją za pustą w środku lalkę, której oczy świecą, gdy ktoś zapali za jej głową lampę.  
_„Pozory mylą"_ – pomyślał najstarszy z braci Weasley.  
Konwersacja potoczyła się w przewidywanym kierunku. Dziewczyna i Percy paplali o niczym z olbrzymią wprawą, Bill włączał się we właściwych momentach, rzadko, ale za to bez żadnych wpadek.  
Percy cały czas bawił się od niechcenia ciemnymi okularami „lustrzankami". Widząc, że ściągnął uwagę Billa na ten przedmiot, szybko mu je podał.  
– To z najnowszej kolekcji Versace – powiedział chełpliwie.  
_„Obejrzyj salę" _– przeczytał Bill na jednym ze szkieł. Okulary miały nie tylko lustrzane szkła, ale również lusterka wmontowane zarówno od wewnętrznej, jak i zewnętrznej strony. Tak sprytnie rozmieszczone, że wkładając te okulary i odpowiednio nimi poruszając, można było zobaczyć to, co jest z tyłu. Bill skupił się i trochę je obrócił. Na jednym ze szkieł ujrzał w zmniejszeniu całą salę restauracyjną w jakiejś dziwnej projekcji. Mógł obejrzeć twarze wszystkich gości, a gdy przez chwilę skupiał na kimś wzrok, oglądana twarz powiększała się i widać było najdrobniejsze szczegóły. Chłopak zamarł z podziwu. Gorączkowo zastanawiał się, czy ten odjazdowy gadżet jest magiczny czy mugolski. Ale magii nie poczuł... Szybko oddał bratu jego własność.  
– Są wspaniałe – powiedział z zachwytem. – Chętnie bym sobie kupił podobne. Takie same nie, bo kolor mi nie pasuje, ale oprawka w odcieniu granatu byłaby dla mnie w sam raz.  
Percy popatrzył na niego z uznaniem.  
– Widzę, że mamy podobny gust – stwierdził z zadowoleniem. – Może w sklepie firmowym jeszcze coś będą mieli, kupiłem je niedawno.  
– Będę panu bardzo zobowiązany...  
Kolacja nieuchronnie dobiegała końca. Doskonałe wino i znakomite jedzenie wprawiły Billa w dobry nastrój. Perspektywa zasadniczej rozmowy z Percym nie wydawała mu się już tak niepokojąca.  
Po uregulowaniu rachunku wszyscy troje wyszli na parking. Alice zaprosiła ich „do siebie", na co obaj mężczyźni milcząco przystali. Dziewczyna poprowadziła ich do eleganckiego samochodu na samym krańcu restauracyjnego parkingu. Czarne auto z przyciemnionymi szybami dziwnie do niej nie pasowało. Bill spodziewał się raczej wytwornego szpanerskiego kabrioletu w jakimś jaskrawym kolorze, a nie limuzyny. Ale nie zrobił żadnej uwagi na ten temat. Dziewczyna usiadła za kierownicą, a oni obaj na tylnym siedzeniu. Percy sięgnął do małego pudełka z kilkunastoma przyciskami, przyczepionego do niewielkiego stoliczka zamocowanego pośrodku tylnego siedzenia. Okazało się, że jest to mugolski komunikator.  
– Dick, my już jedziemy – powiedział szybko Percy. – Odstaw Wisienkę do lokalu numer osiem i pokręć się jeszcze w okolicy. Ten padlinożerca mógł mieć obstawę. Sprawdź to.  
– Na razie nic na to nie wskazuje – zatrzeszczało w pudełku. – Zostawię trzech chłopaków na posterunku, a dziewczyny sprawdzą sąsiednie uliczki.  
– Spytaj go, gdzie jest Chris – odezwała się Alice.  
– Jest cholernie zajęty. Był napad na bank. Zaatakowana została ta mała filia Credit Lyonnais. Na szczęście ostrzeżenie od Francuza przyszło w porę. Zastrzelono jednego z napastników. Nie spodziewali się oporu...  
– Śmierciojady? – warknął Percy.  
– Nie. To chyba ci drudzy – zabrzmiał głos z pudełka.  
– Jasne, dzięki – Percy odłożył komunikator i zacisnął wargi. Alice zaklęła ordynarnie.  
– No to mamy problem – podsumowała dziewczyna.  
– Nic nowego – mruknął Percy. Bill wolał się nie odzywać. Atmosfera zagęściła się. Do końca jazdy żadne z nich nie odezwało się już ani słowem.


	8. Chapter 8

Oto kolejny odcinek – życzę przyjemnej lektury i proszę o wybaczenie, że jest taki krótki...

**Rozdział drugi (część trzecia c.d.)  
„POROZUMIENIE"**

***  
Kingsley Shacklebolt szybkim krokiem ruszył za wyraźnie „niedysponowanym" mężczyzną. Teksty przesyłane mu przez Percy'ego na kartach menu początkowo nieco go rozbawiły, ale pojawienie się śmierciożercy radykalnie zmieniło sytuację. Shacklebolt znał drania i gdy tylko zobaczył go w drzwiach restauracji odruchowo chwycił różdżkę. I nie zawahałby się jej użyć. Percy na szczęście najwyraźniej był przygotowany na taki rozwój wydarzeń i ostrzegł go natychmiast. No, cóż, młody Weasley nie mógł wiedzieć, że niejaki Davey Gudgeon nie jest osobą Kingsleyowi nieznaną. Auror poczuł wściekłość. Na siebie. Jak mógł nie zauważyć, że jest śledzony?! I w ogóle, jak to się stało? No, to ma nauczkę na przyszłość. Zgrzytając zębami z irytacji przyspieszył kroku. Na szczęście nie musiał na razie podejmować radykalnych działań, instrukcje Percy'ego były jasne: _„Udawaj lekarza. Powiedz kelnerowi, że ten człowiek jest najprawdopodobniej odurzony narkotykami, a ty zabierzesz go do szpitala. Dziewczyny go ogłuszą. Będzie wyglądało na to, że stracił przytomność z przedawkowania." _  
Faktycznie. Blondynka i Mulatka miały okropnie przestraszone miny. Bezradnie stały nad nieprzytomnym Gudgeonem. Uwadze Kingsleya nie uszło jednak, że długowłosa blond – panienka w obszernym rękawie jedwabnej sukienki ukrywa różdżkę, a ciemnoskóra piękność przyciska do ust lewą dłoń, ozdobioną dość ekstrawagancką biżuterią – stalowymi pierścionkami na każdym palcu. Pierścionki były najeżone kolcami...  
– Proszę się odsunąć, jestem lekarzem! – oznajmił Shacklebolt autorytatywnym tonem. Dziewczyny szybko usunęły się z drogi.  
Kingsley przykląkł nad ciałem mężczyzny. Śmierciożerca żył, oddychał szybko i nierówno, na czoło wystąpił mu pot. Auror dotknął piersi Gudgeona. Serce biło miarowo, jedynym uszkodzeniem ciała był wielki guz z tyłu głowy.  
– Upadł i uderzył się o tę półkę – szepnęła Mulatka wskazując na kamienną podstawkę pod kwiat wystającą ze ściany na wysokości jej bioder. Doniczka z bluszczem nie spadła na podłogę tylko dlatego, że była przymocowana do ściany stalową obejmą.  
– Rozumiem – mruknął Shacklebolt. Ściągnął z nieprzytomnego mężczyzny marynarkę, zwinął ją i podłożył mu pod głowę przy okazji zręcznie usuwając z jej rękawa jego różdżkę. Blondynka przykucnęła przy nim, a Mulatka oparła się o ścianę trzęsąc się jak w febrze.  
– Czy trzeba wezwać pogotowie? – zabrzmiał im nad głowami cichy męski głos. Zanim Kingsley zdołał wymyśleć jakąś sensowną odpowiedź, do akcji wkroczyła blondynka.  
– Mam samochód, podjadę do tylnego wyjścia i jeśli pan chce to zawiozę go do szpitala, gdzie pan każe. Zanim przyjedzie pogotowie minie sporo czasu – spojrzała na Shacklebolta, jednocześnie mrużąc porozumiewawczo jedno oko. Sekundę później jej twarz znów miała poprzedni wyraz przestrachu pomieszanego z ciekawością i fascynacją.  
– Co to za samochód? – Kingsley konsekwentnie grał swoją rolę. – Przy urazach głowy trzeba bardzo uważać, czy da się go przewieźć bez wstrząsów? – wyraził wątpliwości.  
– To Citroen–van, terenowy z rozkładanymi siedzeniami. Położymy go delikatnie i przypniemy pasami... – zaproponowała dziewczyna.  
– Świetnie, tak będzie najlepiej – zgodził się szybko auror podnosząc głowę. Obok niego stali dwaj mężczyźni – jeden z kelnerów i kierownik sali. Obaj mieli jednakowe miny, na ich twarzach ulga walczyła o lepsze z lękiem. Zapewne obawiali się o reputację lokalu.  
– On jest tylko nieprzytomny, nic mu na razie nie zagraża. Poza tym to mi wygląda na przedawkowanie narkotyków, objawy są bardzo typowe. – Kingsley odchylił mężczyźnie powiekę i pokiwał znacząco głową. – Zawiozę go do szpitala na odtrucie – spojrzał ponaglająco na dziewczynę. – W takim razie proszę pospieszyć się z tym samochodem, a do panów mam prośbę – pomóżcie mi przenieść go na zaplecze. I trzeba to zrobić bardzo ostrożnie... Nie powinien tu leżeć na podłodze. Poproszę o kilka koców, przygotujemy prowizoryczne nosze.  
– O... Oczywiście – wyjąkał kelner. We trzech bez trudu podnieśli bezwładne ciało.  
– A co ze mną?! – jęknęła nagle kapryśnie Mulatka. Oderwała się od ściany i lekko chwiejąc żałośnie wyciągnęła ręce do drugiej dziewczyny. Blondynka energicznie popchnęła ją z powrotem w stronę sali, obejmując mocno za ramiona.  
– Dick da ci pieniądze na taksówkę – powiedziała stanowczo, ciągnąc towarzyszkę za sobą. Kingsley i jego dwaj pomocnicy szybko przetransportowali Gudgeona do gabinetu kierownika. Złożyli swoje brzemię na kanapce obitej czerwonym aksamitem. Auror ułożył nieprzytomnego mężczyznę na boku, podkładając mu pod głowę rękę zgiętą w łokciu. Pochylił się nad nim sprawdzając mu puls. Wszystko było w porządku. Nie czekali długo – blondynka zapukała do drzwi gabinetu po paru minutach.  
– Samochód ustawiłam tuż przy wyjściu dla personelu – powiedziała, bawiąc się kluczykami ze złotym breloczkiem w kształcie kruka. Shacklebolt uśmiechnął się w duchu. Kruk, no tak...  
Przeniesienie „chorego narkomana" i umieszczenie go na rozłożonym tylnym siedzeniu dużego, terenowego samochodu nie sprawiło trzem silnym mężczyznom żadnego kłopotu. Kingsley szybko wyjął portfel, przypomniawszy sobie, że nie zapłacił za kolację, ale pieniędzy od niego nie przyjęto.  
– To na rachunek firmy – powiedział, kłaniając się z szacunkiem, szef kelnerów. – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze pan do nas zawita i wtedy nie zdarzy się już nic tak przykrego jak dzisiaj – dodał, czyniąc ręką nieokreślony gest. – Jesteśmy panu bardzo zobowiązani...  
Auror skinął głową i wsiadł do samochodu. Blondynka ruszyła, manewrując zręcznie wśród masy innych aut.  
– Rzuciłam na niego zaklęcie antyteleportacyjne – odezwała się dziewczyna nie odwracając głowy. – Sherylin walnęła go po łbie, niezbyt mocno, ale wystarczająco, żeby stracił przytomność. Niech się pan o niego nie martwi, nic mu nie będzie.  
– Nie martwię się o niego. Gdzie jedziemy? – spytał spokojnie Kingsley. Dziewczyna sprawiała wrażenie profesjonalistki i auror czuł niezwykłe wręcz zaciekawienie. Percy wplątał się w coś zdumiewającego, i na dodatek zachowywał się jak rasowy, świetnie wyszkolony agent. Kim są ci ludzie z którymi związał się Weasley? Shacklebolt miał absolutną pewność, że to jemu zawdzięcza życie.  
_„Muszę pamiętać, by chłopakowi podziękować" _– pomyślał.  
– Jedziemy do jednego z naszych lokali – poinformowała go blondynka. – I niech pana nie zdziwi wystrój i towarzystwo, jakie się tam pałęta.  
– Dlaczego miałbym się zdziwić? – Kingsley zmarszczył brwi.  
– No cóż... – w głosie dziewczyny zabrzmiało rozbawienie. – Ten dom to jednocześnie elegancki burdel. Jak na razie nikt jeszcze nie wpadł na to, co tam naprawdę się dzieje. Na szczęście dla nas. Wynajmujemy w tej wytwornej budzie dwa piętra i pozostali mieszkańcy uważają nas za bardzo rozrywkowe towarzystwo. A my podtrzymujemy tę ich opinię ze wszystkich sił.  
– Aha... – auror tylko tyle zdołał z siebie wydusić w odpowiedzi, z najwyższym wysiłkiem tłumiąc wybuch śmiechu. Od bardzo dawna nic go tak mocno nie rozśmieszyło.  
Po kilkunastu minutach samochód zatrzymał się w cichej uliczce przed bramą dobrze utrzymanej kamienicy. Na parkingu stało już kilkanaście eleganckich samochodów, ale dziewczyna nie zatrzymała się tutaj, tylko podjechała pod same wrota. Nie wysiadając z auta pstryknęła małym przyciskiem przy breloczku i po chwili brama się otworzyła. Kingsley zastanawiał się czy użyła zaklęcia, czy też posłużyła się jakimś mugolskim sposobem otwierania zamków na odległość. Po krótkiej chwili doszedł do wniosku, że chyba jednak nie były to czary. Hmm... Może warto by zainteresować się bliżej techniką stosowaną przez mugoli? Percy i jego kumple najwyraźniej nie mieli żadnych zahamowań wobec takich sposobów działania.  
Tymczasem dziewczyna wprowadziła wóz do wnętrza podziemnego pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowało się mnóstwo innych samochodów. Gdy wjechali do środka zapaliły się lampy. Wyglądało to jak światła w czarodziejskich instytucjach – zapalające się i gasnące, gdy ktoś przechodził. Albo jak pochodnie w Hogwarcie.  
Następne zaskoczenie Kingsley przeżył po wyjściu z samochodu. Gdy do niego wsiadał, auto miało ciemnoniebieską karoserię i czarne zderzaki – teraz było w kolorze krwistoczerwonym, a zderzaki połyskiwały srebrzyście. Czary, czy kolejna mugolska sztuczka? Postanowił, że później o to spyta. Teraz trzeba było szybko zabrać nieprzytomnego śmierciojada do „lokalu", zanim ktoś ich tu spotka. Na szczęście nikt im nie przeszkodził. Na trzecie piętro wjechali windą prosto z garażu i na nikogo po drodze się nie natknęli. Na parterze i pierwszym piętrze odbywało się jakieś przyjęcie, o czym niedwuznacznie świadczyły dochodzące stamtąd odgłosy. Balangujące towarzystwo nie pchało się jednak w rejony tylnej klatki schodowej.  
– Zabezpieczenia antymugolskie – wyjaśniła blondynka. – Nasz lokal jest nienanoszalny i otoczony strefą antydeportacyjną. Kominki też zablokowaliśmy, nikt się tamtędy nie dostanie. Zastosowaliśmy również zaklęcia dezorientacji, a ta winda i tylna klatka schodowa są niewidzialne dla każdego, kto nie zna hasła. Naprawdę dbamy o swoje bezpieczeństwo! – powiedziała nieco chełpliwie, ale Kingsley nie miał jej tego za złe. Postanowił jednak trochę ostudzić pewność siebie tej dziewczyny.  
– Każde zabezpieczenie można złamać – powiedział sucho.  
– Oczywiście, że tak! – zgodziła się z nim bez oporu. – Ale my mamy tu zabezpieczenia zarówno magiczne jak i mugolskie. Czarodziej może da sobie radę z magicznymi, ale na mugolskich się przewróci, a mugol odwrotnie. Nie sądzę, żeby Riddle i jego niewolnicy wpadli na to, że mugole i czarodzieje mogą działać wspólnie przeciwko niemu!  
Shacklebolta uderzyło to co powiedziała: _„Riddle i jego niewolnicy..." _  
– Nie boisz się wymawiać prawdziwego imienia Czarnego Lorda? – spytał.  
– Po pierwsze: żaden z niego lord! Po drugie: nauczyłam się już dawno nazywać rzeczy po imieniu, a po trzecie i ostatnie: oszukiwanie samego siebie jest najprostszą drogą do klęski! – odpowiedziała hardo. – Nie znaczy to, że tego psychola lekceważę, ani też, że się go nie boję. Boję się, bo jest czego, ale wiem, że i ten parszywy drań ma swoje słabe strony!  
– Jestem gotów zgodzić się z tobą – nagle zauważył, że zaczął ją tykać, ale na szczęście wyglądało na to, że ona nie ma nic przeciwko temu. – Użyłaś zwrotu: „niewolnicy Riddle'a". Dlaczego?  
– Bo ta cała zgraja śmierciojadów to jego własność. On ich traktuje właśnie jak niewolników i uważam, że nimi są.  
– Ciekawy pogląd... Chyba jednak masz rację.  
– Na pewno mam!  
Przerwali rozmowę, bo winda właśnie zatrzymała się na drugim piętrze. Śmierciożerca wciąż był nieprzytomny, ale żadne z nich się tym nie przejmowało. Położyli go w całkowicie pustym małym pokoju, na materacu leżącym na podłodze. Jedyne okno w pomieszczeniu było wąskie i zasłonięte szczelnie żaluzjami.  
– Nie może stąd uciec – zaśmiała się blondynka.  
– Jesteś pewna? – Kingsley co prawda nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości, ale spytał tak na wszelki wypadek.  
– Całkowicie! – zapewniła go gospodyni. – A teraz poczekamy na resztę towarzystwa.  
Zielona herbata z ciasteczkami ryżowymi oraz rozmowa na temat mugolskich sposobów przemieszczania się w przestrzeni spowodowały, że czas spędzony w towarzystwie dowcipnej i elokwentnej panienki upływał Kingsleyowi bardzo przyjemnie. Pojawienie się najpierw Mulatki i niedługo potem Percy'ego z Billem i drugą blondynką przyjął nieomal z żalem...

***  
Bill mocno się zaniepokoił, kiedy Kingsley zniknął na zapleczu. Kolejny tekst pojawiający się na karcie menu nie przyczynił się do ukojenia nerwów Weasleya, a wręcz przeciwnie.  
_„Już go zabrali. Zaraz się do ciebie przysiądę, daj się poderwać Alice."_  
Bill nie miał już wątpliwości, że to Percy występuje tu jako rozrywkowy brunet. Parę minut wcześniej blondynka i Mulatka wróciły z wyprawy do toalety. Blondynka przekazała chwiejącą się na nogach, ciemnoskórą dziewczynę w ręce jej chłopaka, którego mina zdradzała, że nie podoba mu się rozwój wydarzeń. Ale, cóż... Blondyn skrzywił się, mrugnął do barmanki i poprowadził swoją piękność z kolczykiem w pępku w kierunku wyjścia. Dziewczyna marudziła coś o jakichś ptaszkach, przyciągając uwagę chyba wszystkich gości i większości personelu. Blondynka tymczasem poszeptała z brunetem, dyskretnie wzięła od niego mały przedmiot i szybko wyślizgnęła się tuż za chłopakiem, wyprowadzającym z restauracji podchmieloną dziewczynę. Już nie wróciła. Ani ona, ani tamtych dwoje.  
Bill skinął na kelnera.  
– Mój gość już się chyba nie zjawi – powiedział, gdy mężczyzna w smokingu podszedł do jego stolika. – Zjem więc kolację sam.  
Składając zamówienie Weasley dopiero teraz zorientował się, że restauracja serwuje w przeważającej większości francuskie potrawy, a tłem dźwiękowym dla konsumpcji są francuskie piosenki. Właśnie leciała „Plaisir d'amour" czyli „Radość kochania".  
_„Wyjątkowo pasuje do sytuacji"_ – pomyślał cynicznie chłopak. Znał francuski doskonale od dzieciństwa, a jego znajomość języka została jeszcze znacznie pogłębiona przez kontakty z Fleur. A ta piosenka była jedną z jej ulubionych...  
Rozmyślania przerwał mu piskliwy dziewczęcy głos.  
– To nie wypada, żeby taki wspaniały mężczyzna siedział sam! Ktoś tak długo oczekiwany nie przyszedł, może więc zgodzi się pan na moje towarzystwo?  
Bill uniósł głowę i spojrzał na dziewczynę. To była ta druga blondynka od bruneta. Wyglądała jak aniołeczek, który ma ochotę troszeczkę pogrzeszyć. Słodka buzia z dołeczkami, wydęte lekko usta, niebieskie oczy i masa złocistych loczków. _„Ładna"_ – ocenił Weasley. – _„Ale nic nadzwyczajnego."_ Była ubrana w obcisłą bluzeczkę i falbaniastą spódniczkę. Dyskretny makijaż podkreślał „aniołkowatość" dziewczątka, ale bezmyślne i jednocześnie bezczelne spojrzenie klasyfikowało ją raczej dość jednoznacznie. Bill zawahał się, ale jego ostatnie wątpliwości rozproszył napis, który rozbłysnął na medalionie ozdabiającym szyję blondynki: _„Ja jestem Alice". _Weasley uśmiechnął się z lekką rezerwą i skinął głową. Dziewczyna uznała to za wystarczającą zachętę i usiadła na krześle obok Billa.  
– A co na to pani towarzysz? – spytał chłopak spoglądając znacząco na bruneta, który patrzył na nich marszcząc brwi z wyraźną dezaprobatą. Weasleya zaczęła bawić cała gra. Postanowił ułatwić bratu sytuację. – Może jego też zaprosimy do stolika? – zaproponował.  
– Jak będzie stroił fochy to go poślę na grzybki! – zapiszczała dziewczyna.  
– Może nie będzie... – uśmiechnął się Bill i zapraszająco skinął ręką w stronę bruneta. Zaproszenie zostało przyjęte. Młody mężczyzna zsunął się ze stołka przy barze i podszedł do stolika Billa. Kelner pojawił się jak duch z trzecim krzesłem.  
– Czy podać państwu menu? – spytał grzecznie, ale jego uśmiech był dziwnie poufały, jakby znał ich oboje bardzo dobrze.  
– Nie, dziękuję – odpowiedział Percy. – Ja poproszę danie dzisiejszego wieczoru, a dla damy oczywiście...  
– Bouillabaisse! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna z entuzjazmem. Percy skinął głową z rozbawioną miną i uroczo uśmiechnął się do kelnera mrużąc jednocześnie lewe oko.  
– Pamiętam, oczywiście, do picia to co zwykle dla państwa?  
– Jak najbardziej – dziewczyna leciutko się oblizała, a jej oczy rozbłysły.  
– Poprosimy jeszcze butelkę wytrawnego prowansalskiego wina, tego z winnic Madame de Lamer, rocznik '93 – dodał Percy.  
– Doskonały wybór, już przynoszę – kelner odpłynął od stolika z bardzo zadowoloną miną.  
Na karcie Billa znów pojawiło się kilka słów: _„Mamy dość forsy, ty zapłacisz za siebie, a my za swoje zamówienie."_ Chłopak uśmiechnął się do brata.  
– Cieszę się z zawarcia tak interesującej znajomości – zagaił gładko. – Już się obawiałem, że spędzę dzisiejszy wieczór samotnie...  
– Nie dopuścimy do tego – zaświergotała dziewczyna radośnie. Gdyby nie błysk podziwu w oku Percy'ego, skierowany w jej stronę, Bill uznałby ją za pustą w środku lalkę, której oczy świecą, gdy ktoś zapali za jej głową lampę.  
_„Pozory mylą"_ – pomyślał najstarszy z braci Weasley.  
Konwersacja potoczyła się w przewidywanym kierunku. Dziewczyna i Percy paplali o niczym z olbrzymią wprawą, Bill włączał się we właściwych momentach, rzadko, ale za to bez żadnych wpadek.  
Percy cały czas bawił się od niechcenia ciemnymi okularami „lustrzankami". Widząc, że ściągnął uwagę Billa na ten przedmiot, szybko mu je podał.  
– To z najnowszej kolekcji Versace – powiedział chełpliwie.  
_„Obejrzyj salę" _– przeczytał Bill na jednym ze szkieł. Okulary miały nie tylko lustrzane szkła, ale również lusterka wmontowane zarówno od wewnętrznej, jak i zewnętrznej strony. Tak sprytnie rozmieszczone, że wkładając te okulary i odpowiednio nimi poruszając, można było zobaczyć to, co jest z tyłu. Bill skupił się i trochę je obrócił. Na jednym ze szkieł ujrzał w zmniejszeniu całą salę restauracyjną w jakiejś dziwnej projekcji. Mógł obejrzeć twarze wszystkich gości, a gdy przez chwilę skupiał na kimś wzrok, oglądana twarz powiększała się i widać było najdrobniejsze szczegóły. Chłopak zamarł z podziwu. Gorączkowo zastanawiał się, czy ten odjazdowy gadżet jest magiczny czy mugolski. Ale magii nie poczuł... Szybko oddał bratu jego własność.  
– Są wspaniałe – powiedział z zachwytem. – Chętnie bym sobie kupił podobne. Takie same nie, bo kolor mi nie pasuje, ale oprawka w odcieniu granatu byłaby dla mnie w sam raz.  
Percy popatrzył na niego z uznaniem.  
– Widzę, że mamy podobny gust – stwierdził z zadowoleniem. – Może w sklepie firmowym jeszcze coś będą mieli, kupiłem je niedawno.  
– Będę panu bardzo zobowiązany...  
Kolacja nieuchronnie dobiegała końca. Doskonałe wino i znakomite jedzenie wprawiły Billa w dobry nastrój. Perspektywa zasadniczej rozmowy z Percym nie wydawała mu się już tak niepokojąca.  
Po uregulowaniu rachunku wszyscy troje wyszli na parking. Alice zaprosiła ich „do siebie", na co obaj mężczyźni milcząco przystali. Dziewczyna poprowadziła ich do eleganckiego samochodu na samym krańcu restauracyjnego parkingu. Czarne auto z przyciemnionymi szybami dziwnie do niej nie pasowało. Bill spodziewał się raczej wytwornego szpanerskiego kabrioletu w jakimś jaskrawym kolorze, a nie limuzyny. Ale nie zrobił żadnej uwagi na ten temat. Dziewczyna usiadła za kierownicą, a oni obaj na tylnym siedzeniu. Percy sięgnął do małego pudełka z kilkunastoma przyciskami, przyczepionego do niewielkiego stoliczka zamocowanego pośrodku tylnego siedzenia. Okazało się, że jest to mugolski komunikator.  
– Dick, my już jedziemy – powiedział szybko Percy. – Odstaw Wisienkę do lokalu numer osiem i pokręć się jeszcze w okolicy. Ten padlinożerca mógł mieć obstawę. Sprawdź to.  
– Na razie nic na to nie wskazuje – zatrzeszczało w pudełku. – Zostawię trzech chłopaków na posterunku, a dziewczyny sprawdzą sąsiednie uliczki.  
– Spytaj go, gdzie jest Chris – odezwała się Alice.  
– Jest cholernie zajęty. Był napad na bank. Zaatakowana została ta mała filia Credit Lyonnais. Na szczęście ostrzeżenie od Francuza przyszło w porę. Zastrzelono jednego z napastników. Nie spodziewali się oporu...  
– Śmierciojady? – warknął Percy.  
– Nie. To chyba ci drudzy – zabrzmiał głos z pudełka.  
– Jasne, dzięki – Percy odłożył komunikator i zacisnął wargi. Alice zaklęła ordynarnie.  
– No to mamy problem – podsumowała dziewczyna.  
– Nic nowego – mruknął Percy. Bill wolał się nie odzywać. Atmosfera zagęściła się. Do końca jazdy żadne z nich nie odezwało się już ani słowem.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział drugi (część trzecia c.d.)  
„POROZUMIENIE" **

***  
– Niestety, nie mamy za wiele czasu na tę rozmowę, a mnóstwo spraw do omówienia – zaczął Percy.  
Bill zauważył, że jego brat jest bardzo zdenerwowany.  
– Percy, na wszystkie goblińskie skarby świata, co ty wyprawiasz?! W coś ty się wplątał?! – wybuchnął Bill, jakby w tym krzyku chciał zawrzeć cały swój niepokój.  
– Nie drzyj się – warknął gniewnie Percy. – Chyba nie przypuszczasz, że ci odpowiem?  
– Mówiąc wprost, związałeś się z jakąś organizacją, która czynnie zwalcza Sam–Wiesz–Kogo. Ciekawe...  
– Nie zawracaj głowy! – wściekły ton głosu młodszego brata szczerze zdumiał Billa. – A ty, to niby co robisz? Nie mam zamiaru cię o to wypytywać, więc ty również mógłbyś mi wyświadczyć taką samą uprzejmość!  
– Dobrze. Nie będę cię wypytywać o to, co robisz. Ale powiedz mi jedno, dlaczego chciałeś się ze mną spotkać? Właśnie ze mną, a nie z ojcem albo z matką?  
– Dlatego z tobą, bo jesteś najrozsądniejszy z całej rodziny. Matka histeryzuje, z ojcem nigdy nie mogłem się dogadać, a Charlie wraca dopiero jutro. Jutro, niestety, już byłoby za późno.  
– No, cóż, dzięki za taką dobrą opinię o mojej osobie. Nie spodziewałem się, że mnie tak wysoko cenisz... – Bill nieco ironicznie skomentował komplement brata. – Mów.  
– Pierwsza sprawa: ani ty, ani ojciec, ani nikt inny z rodziny nie powinien się ze mną kontaktować. To może wam grozić śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwem. Wszyscy ludzie muszą wierzyć, że z wami zerwałem i że ani wy ze mną, ani ja z wami nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego...  
– Rozumiem – przerwał Bill. – W takim razie, może urządzimy małe przedstawienie? Napiszesz list z prośbą o zgodę, a ojciec pokaże go kilku przyjaciołom i znajomym i z odrazą odrzuci twoją ofertę pojednania?  
– Odpada. Nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek, kto zna ojca, w to uwierzył. Nie mówiąc o tym, że matka wymogłaby na nim taką zgodę. Daj spokój, Bill... – zaprotestował Percy.  
– Masz rację. Głupio pomyślałem. To może odwrotnie? Ojciec do ciebie napisze, a ty odpiszesz, że nie życzysz sobie mieć z nami nic wspólnego? – zaproponował Bill.  
– To już lepiej. Myślę jednak, że najwłaściwiej byłoby, gdybym taki list pozostawił bez odpowiedzi. A ojciec wtedy mógłby się skarżyć, jaki jestem wredny i niewdzięczny, i co tam mu przyjdzie do głowy... No i chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że dzieciaki nie mogą o niczym wiedzieć?  
– Doskonale – ze zrozumieniem westchnął Bill.  
– W takim razie: po drugie. Musisz powiedzieć o naszym spotkaniu i rozmowie nie tylko Dumbledore'owi, ale także ojcu. Matce oczywiście też, ale bez szczegółów. Unikniesz jej jojczenia i morałów.  
– Nie uniknę, braciszku. Ona się strasznie denerwuje i boi o nas, a jeśli to do ciebie nie dociera...  
– Dociera, dociera... – mruknął Percy. – Ale nie mam zamiaru siedzieć z założonymi rękami! Chcę działać i jestem wdzięczny losowi, że dostałem taką możliwość. Poza tym, matka przecież ma rację. Jesteśmy zagrożeni i ona ma się czego bać. Dlatego uważam, że jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobiliście, to musicie jak najszybciej użyć zaklęcia Fideliusa, aby osłonić Norę!  
– W porządku. Myślę, że masz słuszność. Zrobimy to... No i chyba nie masz wątpliwości co do tego, że Dumbledore się domyśla, kto wysyłał mu dokumenty ukradzione z Ministerstwa. I jeszcze jedno... – Bill zawahał się. – To ty zabiłeś tego śmierciożercę...  
Percy ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Po chwili opuścił ręce i spojrzał na brata. Zbladł jak wapno.  
– Ja nie mam duszy mordercy... – szepnął ledwo dosłyszalnie. – Do końca życia tego nie zapomnę. A co gorsze, wiem, że pewnie będę musiał zabić jeszcze nie raz. Jest wojna, a nasi wrogowie są bezwzględni i nie mamy wyjścia... Zabiłeś już kogoś, Bill?  
– Tak – Bill również pobladł. – Zabiłem. Musiałem. Gdybym tego nie zrobił, to ja byłbym martwy...  
– Więc mnie rozumiesz – westchnął ciężko młodszy z braci.  
Popatrzyli na siebie. Milczeli dłuższą chwilę.  
– Gorąco tu – mruknął Percy. Zdjął marynarkę i w tym momencie Bill dowiedział się, dlaczego była ona nieco za luźna. Jego brat pod lewą pachą ukrywał skórzany pojemnik, przymocowany rzemiennym pasem, przeciągniętym przez pierś pod koszulą. Umieszczony w nim niewielki błyszczący przedmiot był na pewno tym, co ich ojciec nazywał „bronią palną"! Koszula chłopaka została specjalnie spreparowana – wycięto w niej dwie dziury, przez które przeciągnięto pas, a klamrę przykrywał szeroki krawat. Percy wyciągnął broń i podsunął na dłoni Billowi.  
– Wiesz co to jest? – spytał.  
– Tak... Ojciec o tym opowiadał. To broń palna – odparł Bill.  
– Zgadza się – mruknął Percy. – Ciekawe, że nasz tato ma takie informacje – dodał z lekką ironią.  
– Mówisz tak, jakbyś nie pamiętał, że ojciec ma bzika na punkcie mugoli! I wie o nich bardzo wiele! – oburzył się Bill. Wątpliwościami brata poczuł się dziwnie dotknięty.  
– Oczywiście, że ma lekkiego fioła i uwielbia mugoli – Percy uśmiechnął się dziwnie. – Ale ta jego fascynacja nie przekłada się na rzeczywistą znajomość ich świata. Wiedza ojca jest fragmentaryczna. Nie złość się, nie zamierzam podważać jego kompetencji. Po prostu ja sam, dopiero wtedy, kiedy poznałem Penelopę i zacząłem żyć wśród ludzi niemagicznych, uświadomiłem sobie, jak fatalnie, nas, czarodziejów uczyli mugoloznawstwa. Ile w tym wszystkim było głupot i zwyczajnej nieprawdy. Ja nawet nie chodziłem na ten przedmiot, bo uważałem, że jest mi niepotrzebny! Zabawne, nie sądzisz? Może trochę przez przekorę? Wydawało mi się, że dzięki ojcu wiem wystarczająco dużo o mugolach. Jeszcze coś sobie teraz przypomniałem – Harry prosił mnie w drugiej klasie o radę, jakie przedmioty wybrać. A ja, wyobraź sobie – poleciłem mu właśnie mugoloznawstwo, bo zupełnie wtedy nie pamiętałem, że wychowywali go mugole! Skompromitowałem się okropnie! Teraz uważam, że tego powinien uczyć mugol i powinno to być obowiązkowe! Zrozumiałem to dopiero dzięki mojej dziewczynie. A... Mniejsza z tym. Ta „błyskotka" jest śmiercionośna i zabija szybciej, niż Avada – mówiąc to chłopak delikatnie odłożył swoją broń na stół. Bill potrząsnął z niedowierzaniem głową. Nie chciał się z tym pogodzić, ale czuł, że jego brat ma jednak rację.  
– Ojciec coś mówił, że pocisk, który wyjął z głowy martwego śmierciojada da do zbadania mugolom... Że ma taką możliwość – powiedział powoli, przyglądając się uważnie Percy'emu.  
– Hmm... Nasz ojciec ma kontakty z mugolskim policjantem, którego ciotka była czarownicą. Myślę, że to od niego dowiedział się o istnieniu broni palnej – odpowiedział żywo Percy. Bill uniósł brwi w zdumieniu.  
– Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo! A ty skąd o tym wiesz? – spytał nieco podejrzliwie.  
– Bo znam tego człowieka i też z nim współpracuję – spokojnie odpowiedział Percy. – Powiedz to tacie, dobrze? Nie chcę, żeby wciąż źle o mnie myślał... – dodał cicho.  
– Obawiam się, że dla rodziców będzie to okropny szok. – westchnął ciężko Bill. – Strasznie przeżyli to, że wyprowadziłeś się z domu, o reszcie nie wspominając... Aż boję się pomyśleć, jak teraz zareagują... Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić, do ciężkiej cholery, co ty kombinowałeś rok temu? Już wtedy wlazłeś w ten interes? Że się tak eufemistycznie wyrażę o twojej obecnej działalności?!  
Percy z zakłopotaniem potarł policzek. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, gryząc wargi.  
– No, dobrze... Wyjaśnię ci to... – powiedział wreszcie, po długiej chwili milczenia. – Tylko musisz mi obiecać dyskrecję. Wolałbym, żebyś tego, co teraz ci powiem, nie powtarzał nikomu. Ani rodzicom, ani Dumbledore'owi.  
– Dlaczego?  
– Bo jest mi strasznie wstyd! – na twarzy Percy'ego pojawił się krwisty rumieniec. Bill osłupiał. Młodszy brat wciąż go zaskakiwał. A takiego wyznania absolutnie się po nim nie spodziewał.  
– Czego się wstydzisz? – spytał cicho.  
– Swojej naiwności i głupoty! – warknął wściekle Percy.  
– Nikomu tego nie powtórzę – obiecał Bill. – Daję ci słowo honoru!  
– Dobrze. Ufam ci. Byłem święcie przekonany, że to Knot ma rację, choć nie bardzo podobały mi się metody, jakimi próbował zdyskredytować Dumbledore'a. Zastanawiałem się nad możliwością powrotu Voldemorta, ale to wszystko, co opowiadał Potter, wydawało mi się absurdalne i absolutnie niewiarygodne. No, cóż... Nasza słynna wesleyowska intuicja jakoś mnie wtedy opuściła.  
– Popisałeś się zidioceniem – mruknął Bill.  
– A żebyś wiedział! – przytaknął ze złością Percy. – Poza tym, wściekłem się na rodziców. Ojciec nigdy nie rozumiał moich ambicji, a matka traktuje nas jak pięcioletnie dzieci. Nie tylko mnie, ciebie też!  
– Fakt – Bill się leciutko uśmiechnął. – Niestety, mama przesadza!  
– Mniejsza o to. Wróćmy do tematu. W trakcie tej awantury w lipcu, ojciec powiedział jednak coś, co mną wstrząsnęło – kontynuował młodszy z braci – Że Knot tylko dlatego zrobił mnie swoim asystentem, żebym was szpiegował. Bill, może ja rzeczywiście jestem idiotą, ale nie upadłem jeszcze tak nisko, by donosić na własnego ojca! Knot był wściekły, że zerwałem z rodziną i wyprowadziłem się z domu. Nalegał, bym się z wami pogodził, co tylko utwierdzało mnie w przekonaniu, że postępuję słusznie i ojciec miał rację podejrzewając, że Knot chce mnie wykorzystać jako szpiega. Tego robić nie chciałem. Miałem nadzieję, że sprawa się szybko wyjaśni, a wy uznacie swoją pomyłkę. Wierzyłem, że to Knot ma rację w sprawie Voldemorta, ale nie zamierzałem wysługiwać mu się jako zdrajca własnej rodziny. Musiałem więc być konsekwentny i uciąć wszelkie kontakty z wami. Popełniłem jednak jeden błąd, którego żałuję. We wrześniu napisałem list do Rona... Mówił ci?  
– Nie. Nic na ten temat nie wiem – odparł Bill mocno zaintrygowany.  
– Ta wredna ropucha, Umbridge, powiedziała mi, że Ron został prefektem. Ona i Knot nie ukrywali, że chcą wykorzystać ten fakt i zmusić naszego brata do donoszenia na przyjaciela. Ja z kolei przypuszczałem, że Dumbledore dał Ronowi odznakę, żeby zapanował nad Potterem. Ron nie traktuje Harry'ego bałwochwalczo, jak inni i ma na niego spory wpływ, co sam zauważyłem już dawno... – Percy zamyślił się na chwilę, a w pamięci Billa rozbrzmiały słowa Lupina: _„...Dumbledore pewnie miał nadzieję, że będę miał dobry wpływ na moich najlepszych przyjaciół..."_

Czyżby stary Dumbel rzeczywiście liczył na to samo w przypadku Rona i Harry'ego?  
– Chciałem ostrzec Rona, ale to było strasznie trudne. Napisałem list tak, żeby Umbridge nie nabrała podejrzeń, gdy go przeczyta. Ona przechwytywała listy. Najpierw kryła się z tym, potem robiła to już jawnie. Zasugerowałem Ronowi, żeby zerwał przyjaźń z Potterem, jeśli nie chce być donosicielem. Nie mogłem przecież napisać wprost: _„Ron, udawaj, że zerwałeś z Harrym, bo jeśli tego nie zrobisz, to będziesz zmuszany do szpiegowania przyjaciela!" _Obawiam się, że Ron mnie chyba jednak nie zrozumiał.  
– Zapytam go o to – powiedział żywo Bill.  
– Nie możesz, bo jak mu wytłumaczysz, skąd o tym wiesz?! – zirytował się Percy. – Bracie, myślże trochę! Nie wolno ci się przyznać Ronowi, że ze mną rozmawiałeś!  
– Słusznie, masz rację. Chlapnąłem bez zastanowienia... – starszy z braci skrzywił się z niesmakiem. – Co było dalej? Coś musiało się stać, że zmieniłeś zdanie w sprawie powrotu Voldemorta.  
– Tak, trafiłem niechcący na spotkanie śmierciożerców z ich panem...  
Bill zachłysnął się z wrażenia.  
– Co?! – wykrztusił.  
– Dobrze słyszałeś, właśnie tak. Wybrałem się nocą nad jezioro... Nieważne, gdzie. Chciałem fotografować łabędzie. Ukryłem się, założyłem parę zaklęć zabezpieczających i przygotowałem aparat. Domyślasz się chyba reszty?  
– Nawet jeśli tak, to lepiej sam powiedz, co się tam działo...  
– Nie sfotografowałem łabędzi, tylko spotkanie śmierciożerców z Voldemortem.  
– Nie zabezpieczyli terenu?! Nie odkryli cię? Jak to możliwe? Tacy byli nieostrożni?! – Bill wyrzucił z siebie te pytania, wręcz dławiąc się z pośpiechu.  
– Nie mogę ci tego wyjaśnić... Ale chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że gdyby mnie odkryli, to już bym nie żył... – Percy uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. – Spotkałem tam kogoś, kto złożył mi propozycję, bym dołączył do grupy ludzi walczących z Voldemortem. Zgodziłem się natychmiast. Ta osoba szkoliła mnie i robi to nadal. Razem obserwowaliśmy kolejne spotkania... A ja fotografowałem wszystko, co się działo.  
– To były te zdjęcia, które przesyłałeś Dumbledore'owi! – wykrzyknął Bill.  
– Właśnie. Nie tylko jemu, Knotowi i redakcji „Proroka" też – złośliwie zachichotał Percy.  
– A po co do „Proroka"? – zdumiał się Bill. – Tak samo mogliście sobie darować wysyłanie tego do Knota. Przecież, gdyby Sam–Wiesz–Kto się o tym dowiedział...  
– Zapewniam cię, że nie robiliśmy tego ot tak sobie. I nie nazywaj Toma Riddle'a: „Sam–Wiesz–Kto", bo to po prostu śmieszne. Już go w naszej rozmowie nazwałeś „Voldemort" – czyli tym przezwiskiem, jakie sobie nadał. On nie jest żadnym lordem Voldemortem, tylko psychopatą i szaleńcem, którego jak najszybciej należy unicestwić! Tfu! – wybuchnął Percy ze złością. Bill obserwował wzburzenie młodszego brata i uderzyło go po raz kolejny, jak bardzo Percy się zmienił. A może nie tyle się zmienił, tylko to, co tkwiło w nim rzeczywiście, wypłynęło na wierzch pod wpływem wydarzeń w których uczestniczył? Bill westchnął i przetarł oczy wierzchem dłoni. Poczuł, jak bardzo jest zmęczony. A czekała go jeszcze dzisiaj rozmowa z Dumbledore'em.  
– No, dobrze, mów dalej – ponaglił młodszego brata – Więc dlaczego do Knota i „Proroka"?  
– W redakcji „Proroka" Riddle nie ma żadnej wtyczki. To wiemy na pewno. On po prostu lekceważy prasę. To dziwne, ale tak jest. Jest potwornie arogancki i zarozumiały. Myślę, że sprawa jest prosta – Riddle uważał, że Knot jest dla jego planów idealnym ministrem – monstrualnie głupi, poddający się wpływom Lucjusza Malfoy'a, zmuszający dziennikarzy „Proroka" do pisania tego, co dla Riddle'a jest korzystne, więc samą redakcję sobie odpuścił. Naczelnym redaktorem jest dureń i karierowicz, który te zdjęcia schował, albo raczej zniszczył, co jest bardziej prawdopodobne. A co do Knota, ja osobiście nie miałem wątpliwości, że ukryje te zdjęcia głęboko i nikomu ich nie pokaże, a sobie będzie wmawiał, że to kolejna sztuczka Dumbledore'a, który chce go pozbawić stanowiska. Wysyłanie tych zdjęć miało na celu zaniepokoić ich obu, naczelnego „Proroka" i Knota. No i miało być dla nas czymś w rodzaju asekuracji na przyszłość. A dla Knota, to kolejny gwóźdź do trumny. On te zdjęcia palił, a ja byłem tego świadkiem. Rozumiesz?  
– Szczerze mówiąc, nie bardzo mnie to przekonuje – skrzywił się Bill. – A gdyby Knot zareagował inaczej, a „Prorok" opublikował choć kilka z twoich zdjęć? Voldemort dowiedziałby się, że ktoś podgląda jego zebrania, no i mogłoby być z wami krucho...  
– Zapewniam cię, że taki bieg wydarzeń również przewidzieliśmy. Ale wybacz, na ten temat nic ci nie powiem – uciął Percy.  
– Dobrze, skończmy z tą kwestią. To wszystko? – Bill chciał już skończyć tę rozmowę i zdać raport dyrektorowi. _„Kolejna zarwana noc. Kiedy ja się wreszcie wyśpię?"_ – pomyślał smętnie.  
– Nie, Bill mamy do omówienia jeszcze parę „kwestii", jak to nazwałeś. Czy nie zastanawiało cię, kto nasłał na Pottera dementorów?  
– Wiesz coś o tym? – Billa zelektryzowało to pytanie.  
– Gdy ten atak nastąpił, dementorzy byli jeszcze pod kontrolą ministerstwa. Knot sam tego nie zrobił, ale mógł wydać komuś polecenie. Podejrzewam tu trzy osoby, a jedną z nich jest Dolores Umbridge. Dwie pozostałe to stary Malfoy i Macnair. Nie mam pewności, ale cała ta sprawa wygląda bardzo podejrzanie. Knot nie powiedział mi tego wyraźnie, ale z jego aluzji wyciągnąłem takie wnioski. On wiedział. I mam podejrzenia graniczące z pewnością, że maczał palce w tym ataku na Harry'ego. Dlatego nalegałem, żebyśmy porozmawiali dzisiaj. Na jutro wieczór Dumbledore zwołał posiedzenie Wizengamotu. Przypuszczam, że chce oskarżyć Knota o zdradę stanu. Rozumiesz, dlaczego jutro byłoby za późno na rozmowę?  
Bill patrzył na Percy'ego tak, jakby mu nagle wyrosła druga głowa. Zupełnie zapomniał o sprawie ataku dementorów na Harry'ego, a to, co mówił jego brat wyglądało aż nazbyt prawdopodobnie.  
– Powiem to Dumbledore'owi – szepnął.  
– Mam jeszcze jedną sprawę. Chodzi o Charliego. On jutro wraca? – spytał Percy.  
– Tak – mruknął Bill. Percy wyjął różdżkę i machnął nią nad stołem.  
– Accio, pudełko – powiedział. Na blacie pojawiła się paczka owinięta płótnem. Percy szybko zdjął opakowanie. Spod płótna wyłoniła się mała skrzyneczka. W środku było kilkanaście buteleczek, kilka zwitków pergaminu i podłużne kartonowe pudełeczko.  
– To dla Charliego i Lupina – wyjaśnił Percy. – Oddasz to jutro Charliemu, ale poza Dumbledore'em i Lupinem nikt inny nie ma prawa o tym wiedzieć!  
– Dobra – skrzywił się Bill. Natężenie tajemnic znacznie przekraczało przewidzianą na dziś normę.  
– To jest różdżka. Nie została wykonana przez Olivandera. Wierzba, rdzeń zawiera włókienko z serca smoczycy i włos z grzywy pewnego szczególnego jednorożca – Percy wyjął różdżkę z pudełka, trzymając ją delikatnie przez błękitną chusteczkę do nosa. Mimo, że ta różdżka wyglądała całkiem zwyczajnie, Bill poczuł dziwny niepokój.  
– Dlaczego jej nie dotykasz bezpośrednio? – spytał niepewnie.  
– Bo to nie jest zwykła różdżka! – wyjaśnił Percy. – Przeznaczona jest do zwalczania smoków. Być może Charlie słyszał o takich magicznych przyrządach, ale na wszelki wypadek jest do tego dołączona instrukcja – chłopak odłożył różdżkę z powrotem do pudełka i wyjął ze skrzyneczki zwitki pergaminu. – Te oznaczone „C" są dla naszego brata, pozostałe – oznaczone „R.L." – oczywiście dla Lupina. Lupin ma drugą taką samą różdżkę i podobno trenował już na sucho rzucanie tych antysmoczych czarów. Wszystkie są opisane w tym zwoju – Percy trzepnął dłonią opieczętowany gruby zwój. – Powiedz im obu, że muszą... Rozumiesz, MUSZĄ natychmiast zacząć ćwiczyć te zaklęcia. Ten francuski władca smoków wcale nie jest do nas przyjaźnie nastawiony!  
– Do nas? To znaczy do kogo? – warknął Bill. – Percy, czy nie możesz nic powiedzieć jaśniej?!  
– Nie, nie mogę. Wybacz. Nie mogę! Naprawdę... Do nas, do Anglików, Irlandczyków – ogólnie mieszkańców Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii. To, że atakuje śmierciożerców i Riddle'a, wcale nie oznacza, że jest naszym przyjacielem!  
Bill z rezygnacją potrząsnął głową.  
– Dobrze. Niech będzie... A te eliksiry? – wskazał na kolorowe buteleczki.  
– Osiem dla Charliego, dziesięć dla Lupina. Wszystkie są oznaczone i opisane, przy każdej jest instrukcja. Nie mają prawa się pomylić! – Percy westchnął ciężko. – Mam jeszcze coś... – Chłopak sięgnął do szuflady szafki stojącej pod oknem. Wyjął stamtąd kilkanaście par ciemnych okularów. Były takie same jak te, które Bill podziwiał w restauracji.  
– Weź kilka i daj je Lupinowi, Charliemu, Harry'emu i Ronowi. Albo... Chwileczkę – Percy zajrzał do szuflady i wyciągnął sporych rozmiarów kolorową torbę. – Jest tu tego dwadzieścia pięć sztuk. Daj komu chcesz, ale nie mów, że to mugolskie wyroby. Niektórzy mogą mieć uprzedzenia – zaśmiał się. Bill też się roześmiał.  
– Bardzo dziękuję, myślę, że się przydadzą – powiedział.  
– Zanim wrócimy do Kingsleya i dziewcząt jeszcze coś muszę ci pokazać – Percy jakby się zawahał. Szybko sięgnął za koszulę i podsunął bratu pod oczy okrągły medalion. – Wiesz co to jest? – spytał szeptem. Bill oblizał wargi. Nagle zaschło mu w ustach.  
– Masz to nielegalnie – wykrztusił. To było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie.  
– Oczywiście – Percy skinął głową.  
– Nikomu nie powiem. Obiecuję! Nie zawiodę twojego zaufania – powiedział Bill lekko schrypniętym głosem. Bracia popatrzyli sobie w oczy.  
– Dziękuję – szepnął Percy, chowając medalion pod koszulę.

Gdy weszli do salonu, Kingsley właśnie opowiadał jakiś dowcip, bo wszystkie trzy dziewczyny pokładały się ze śmiechu.  
– Widzę, że dobrze się bawicie – z uśmiechem zagaił Percy.  
– No pewnie! – chichotała Sherylin. – A bo co, mieliśmy tu umrzeć z nudów? – popatrzyła zalotnie na aurora. – Kingsley jest bardzo dobrze wychowany i umie zabawiać damy!  
Bill padł na sofę. Czuł się bardzo zmęczony.  
– Która godzina? Umówiłem się z profesorem na dwudziestą trzecią... – westchnął smętnie.  
– Zdążysz, jest za dwadzieścia – uspokoiła go Penelopa.  
– W garażu mamy punkt aportacyjny – dodała Alice.  
– Dziękuję – mruknął Bill. Przypadkiem spojrzał w lustro. Mimo wszystko wolał swoją prawdziwą powierzchowność, choć i w tej cudzej prezentował się nieźle...  
– Ciekawe, czy Fleur byś się spodobał w tej postaci – zastanowił się Percy ze złośliwym błyskiem w oku.  
– Pewnie by go nie poznała... – zasugerowała Penelopa. – A z tego, co o niej wiem, to ona lubi taki typ urody. Myślę, Bill, że może by cię nawet zaczęła podrywać...  
– Nie zaryzykuję – odparował starszy z braci Weasley.  
– Dlaczego? Przecież nie musisz się przejmować – nawet jakby cię z tobą zdradziła, to i tak dzieci będą do ciebie podobne... – zdziwił się Percy.  
– Doprawdy, nie wierzę własnym uszom! Percy! TY masz poczucie humoru? – Bill nie pozostał mu dłużny.  
– Rozumiem, braciszku, że nigdy byś mnie o taką ekstrawagancję nie posądził? – obłudnie zapytał Percy.  
– Może przerwiecie tę wymianę braterskich czułości – zaproponował ubawiony Kingsley.  
– Dobra, Percy, dosyć tego, skończmy, dobrze?  
– Nie mogę, Bill, ja dopiero zacząłem! – zaprotestował młodszy z braci. Dziewczyny, przysłuchując się rozmowie, głośno się śmiały. Bill pokręcił głową i popatrzył na narzeczoną Percy'ego. Teraz była piękną blondynką o posągowych kształtach i wspaniałym biuście.  
– Wyglądasz znakomicie w tej nieswojej postaci Penelopo – powiedział.  
Dziewczyna jednak nie przejęła się złośliwą aluzją, tylko wzięła ją za dobrą monetę.  
– Zdobyłam włosy prawdziwej Pameli Anderson! – pochwaliła się z satysfakcją.  
– A kto to jest, ta Pamela Anderson? – zapytał Bill. Pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenia dziewcząt i chichot Percy'ego upewniły go, że palnął jakąś gigantyczną gafę...


	10. Chapter 10

9 lipca 1996 rok, wtorek, godzina 22.00, Hogwart, pokój wspólny Gryffindoru

– Harry! – madame Pomfrey i profesor McGonagall weszły do wieży Gryffindoru. Chłopak uniósł głowę znad notatek do transmutacji. Hermiona tak długo wierciła mu dzisiaj dziurę w brzuchu, że dla świętego spokoju zabrał się za powtarzanie materiału z piątej klasy. Wolał to, niż kłótnię z dziewczyną, która była w wyjątkowo bojowym nastroju.  
Poza tym nadal trenował oklumencję i nawet udawało mu się osiągnąć stan uspokojenia umysłu, ale wciąż miał wrażenie, że gdzieś tkwi w nim przyczajony wąż, gotów w każdej chwili podnieść głowę i kąsać...  
Teraz szybko podniósł się z fotela i ukłonił.  
– Harry, mamy do ciebie prośbę – powiedziała wyraźnie zakłopotana pielęgniarka.  
Hermiona szybko odłożyła na stolik nowy podręcznik do zielarstwa i wstała z sofy, patrząc uważnie na obie kobiety.  
– Siadajcie – profesor McGonagall skinęła głową. – Harry, chodzi o to, byś spał dzisiaj w ambulatorium. Sev... Profesor Snape niestety, nie czuje się dobrze i nie powinien być sam, a my obie musimy zaraz wyjechać do Glasgow. Wrócimy rano. Nic nie powinno się stać, ale na wszelki wypadek, lepiej żeby ktoś był przy chorym. Nie chcemy angażować skrzatów, a profesor Dumbledore ma mnóstwo roboty.  
– Oczywiście, już idę – Harry skierował się do dormitorium po piżamę i ręcznik, ale przyhamowała go nagła myśl. – Przepraszam, a gdyby coś się działo...  
– Dyrektor jest w zamku, w razie potrzeby go powiadomisz. Damy ci komunikator z alarmem. Wystarczy nacisnąć przycisk i profesor Dumbledore zaraz się zjawi – powiedziała uspokajająco pani Pomfrey.  
– Odprowadzę cię – oznajmiła Hermiona.  
Harry czuł lekki niepokój idąc do sali szpitalnej. Bał się jak Snape zareaguje, gdy go zobaczy. Nie widział Mistrza Eliksirów od dnia, w którym profesor odzyskał przytomność. Pani Pomfrey kategorycznie zakazała wtedy odwiedzin. A może to sam profesor nie chciał go widzieć? No i wspomnienie reakcji Snape'a na jego widok nie wpływało uspokajająco na nastrój chłopaka. Na szczęście Mistrz Eliksirów już spał, więc Harry uspokoił się trochę. Przynajmniej do rana rozmowa z profesorem mu nie grozi. Chłopak bał się konfrontacji ze Snape'em, a jednocześnie bardzo chciał z nim porozmawiać. O tak wiele spraw pragnął go zapytać, ale miał świadomość, że chyba nigdy się na to nie odważy...  
Litościwy sen chwycił go w objęcia, ledwo dotknął głową poduszki.

Śnił, że jest wężem. Olbrzymim wężem, kobrą królewską ze skrzydłami za kapturem. Leżał na łóżku w ambulatorium. Uniósł głowę i zasyczał. Na sąsiednim łóżku spał profesor Snape. Oddychał spokojnie, a po jego bladej twarzy powoli przesuwały się plamy księżycowej poświaty. Koc zsunął się z ramion mężczyzny. Skulił się, wyraźnie było mu zimno. Harry zauważył, że profesor strasznie schudł. Chłopak pomyślał ze współczuciem, że Mistrz Eliksirów drogo zapłacił za swoją odwagę w wypełnianiu szpiegowskiej misji. Było bardzo cicho. Olbrzymi wąż zsunął się z materaca i rozejrzał dookoła. Szybko chwycił w pysk koc z pustego łóżka i delikatnie rozwinął go na ciele śpiącego mężczyzny. Podciągnął oba pledy pod brodę Snape'a, bardzo przy tym uważając, by nie pobrudzić ich jadem z kłów. Udało mu się to. Zadowolony z siebie zwinął się i rozpostarł kaptur nad głową śpiącego. Nagle Snape otworzył oczy. Uśmiechnął się radośnie.  
– Dziękuję ci, Lily – szepnął z wdzięcznością. – Ty zawsze wiesz, czego potrzebuję... Cieszę się, że jesteś przy mnie... – sennie wymruczał znów zasypiając. Zdumiony Harry cofnął się i wpełzł z powrotem do swego łóżka.  
Ale to nie miał być jego jedyny sen tej nocy...

***  
dziewiąty lipca 1996 rok, wtorek, Ministerstwo Magii, godzina dwudziesta trzecia siedem.

Percy Weasley siedział w swoim gabinecie i z trudem tłumił zniecierpliwienie. Zerknął na zegarek. Do wyznaczonej godziny brakowało jeszcze prawie czterdziestu minut. Pomyślał z satysfakcją, że Knot traci grunt pod nogami. Co prawda dla Percy'ego utrata posady przez tego idiotę mogła oznaczać nieliche kłopoty, ale chłopak nie czuł żalu ani niepokoju. Wymyślił już sposób na pozostanie w Ministerstwie, choć oczywiście nie mógł mieć nadziei na zachowanie stanowiska sekretarza przyszłego Ministra Magii. Ze złośliwą uciechą obserwował, jak Knot rozpaczliwie się miota i próbuje szukać sojuszników. Odwracali się już od niego nawet najwięksi głupcy i wazeliniarze. Wszyscy czekali na ruch Dumbledore'a, który zwołał na jutro posiedzenie Wizengamotu. Powszechnie się spodziewano, że stary Dumbel zażąda wyboru nowego ministra. Percy westchnął. Mentor odwiedził go tuż przed swoim wyjazdem do Francji i przekazał mu kierownictwo nad grupą specjalną. Weasley przysiągł sobie, że go nie zawiedzie. Pomyślał gorzko o Crouchu i Knocie. Podziwiał ich obu i naiwnie wielbił, a oni po prostu go wykorzystywali i lekceważyli. A Mentor w niego wierzył, wyszkolił i traktował jak równego sobie. Jak przyjaciela... To dziwne. Percy zamyślił się. Dlaczego właściwie zaufał temu człowiekowi? Zawiódł się przecież tak bardzo i to dwukrotnie, czemu więc ten młody mężczyzna – prawie jego rówieśnik – stał się dla niego kolejnym idolem? Może jednak tym razem słynna weasleyowska intuicja go nie zawiodła... Mentor imponował mu odwagą i determinacją, ale nie tylko. Chyba głównie tym, że był kompetentny. Nie zgrywał ważniaka, ani nie nadymał się, jak Crouch i Knot. Nie plótł wzniosłych banałów, wręcz przeciwnie, jego cynizm był niesamowity – Snape by się go nie powstydził! A mimo to był jakiś taki... ciepły. Może wreszcie on, Percy – zyskał prawdziwego przyjaciela?  
Weasley uśmiechnął się pod nosem. To nic, że czeka go dziś jeszcze wiele godzin ciężkiej pracy. Penelopa czekała na niego. Kochał ją i wiedział, że nie dopuści, by znów się pokłócili. To ona miała rację! A dla niej i Mentora warto było się narażać. Poczuł przypływ adrenaliny. To, co miał zaraz zrobić było niesamowicie podniecające. Sięgnął do kieszeni swojej szaty i namacał niewidzialną buteleczkę. Już czas... Niedługo wybije północ.  
Kierując się do głównego holu Percy starał się wyglądać na zmęczonego i niezbyt przytomnego. Po najeździe Riddle'a na Ministerstwo wszyscy pracownicy musieli wychodzić przez budkę telefoniczną, bo zablokowano wszystkie inne wejścia, kominki odcięto od sieci Fiuu i cały budynek otoczono odnowioną strefą antyteleportacyjną. Weasley uznał to za pomyślną okoliczność. Dzięki temu, dziewczyna w recepcji dokładnie zapamięta, o której godzinie wyszedł z pracy.  
A że te działania zabezpieczające były kompletnie bez sensu, to inna sprawa. Nic nie dawały przez piramidalną głupotę urzędującego ministra. Knot nie zgodził się na przesłuchanie wszystkich pracowników Ministerstwa z użyciem Veritaserum w celu wyłapania pracujących tu szpiegów Voldemorta, więc poplecznicy tego psychopaty mogli się czuć całkowicie bezpiecznie. Oczywiście, dopóki ten półgłówek Knot był na stanowisku. Ale nikt już nie ośmielił się popierać go otwarcie, bo nawet osobnicy o inteligencji tylko nieco powyżej gumochłona, zdawali sobie sprawę, że takie poparcie dość jednoznacznie klasyfikuje kto jest kto.  
Młoda czarodziejka w recepcji widząc Percy'ego Weasleya idącego ciężkim krokiem ku wyjściu pomyślała ironicznie, że ten kretyn niepotrzebnie się przepracowuje. Knot prawdopodobnie jutro przestanie być ministrem. Ciekawe, co Weasley wtedy zrobi... Zaraz kończyła swój dyżur i nie mogła się już doczekać powrotu do domu. Koleżanka z poprzedniej zmiany powiedziała jej, że Weasley siedzi tu od samego rana i tylko raz wyszedł, około trzeciej po południu. Wrócił podobno szybko, po niecałej godzinie. Skrzywiła się. Ten chłopak zawsze wydawał się jej okropnie bezbarwny i nieciekawy. Kujon i lizus – zdumiewające, że był w Gryffindorze. Ona sama była Puchonką i – do diabła! była z tego dumna! Obserwowała z nudów poczynania Weasleya. Zanim wyszedł, transmutował sobie szatę w mugolskie ciuchy. Zauważyła z dezaprobatą, że nie bardzo mu się to udało, bo marynarka wyszła za duża, a spodnie się marszczyły. Skrzywiła się. Taki prymus, wszystko zdał na najwyższe oceny, a nie dał rady porządnie zmienić szaty. A, może był po prostu zmęczony. Mniejsza z tym. Wyciągnęła z torebki najnowszy numer „Czarownicy" i czekając na swoją zmienniczkę zagłębiła się we frapującym artykule o nowych trendach mody w upiększaniu paznokci.  
Percy po opuszczeniu budki telefonicznej szybkim krokiem podążył do pobliskiego McDonalda, czynnego całą dobę. Zamówił małą kanapkę z pieczonym kurczakiem i czekając na swoje danie usiadł w kącie nad kawą. Znudzonym wzrokiem rozglądał się po lokalu. Od niechcenia bawił się ciemnymi okularami. Po kilku minutach wstał i poszedł do toalety. W korytarzu nikogo nie było. Percy stanął w miejscu, którego (co sprawdził wcześniej) nie obejmowała kamera. Nie czekał zbyt długo. Lekki trzask aportacji przyjął z prawdziwą ulgą. Wysoki brunet w nieco za luźnej marynarce pojawił się tuż przy nim. Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i uniósł kciuk do góry. Percy skinął głową i wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki niewielką buteleczkę z gęstym, brunatnym płynem. Szybko wypił jej zawartość, po czym wyjął różdżkę i wypowiedział kilka słów, wskazując nią na siebie. Brunet obserwował go z aprobatą. Po chwili rysy Percy'ego zmieniły się, urósł o kilka centymetrów, jego ramiona stały się szersze i bardziej masywne, a marynarka nie wisiała już na nim jak na kiju, chociaż nadal sprawiała wrażenie nieco zbyt luźnej. Włosy zmieniły kolor. Percy Weasley zmienił się w bliźniaka stojącego przed nim bruneta. Pierwszy brunet wysunął z rękawa swojej marynarki różdżkę. Cicho wypowiedziane zaklęcie zmieniło go w rudowłosego Percy'ego Weasleya. Obaj mężczyźni popatrzyli na siebie, uśmiechając się identycznym, nieco złośliwym uśmiechem. Percy zmieniony w bruneta rozluźnił krawat i wyjął zza koszuli zawieszony na szyi na cienkim łańcuszku medalion z klepsydrą.  
– Godzina piętnasta siedemnaście – powiedział z uśmiechem Percy.  
– Pamiętam – zaśmiał się brunet. Obrócił szybko klepsydrę kilka razy i zniknął.

Kilka godzin wcześniej, o piętnastej siedemnaście, Percy Weasley stał w tym samym miejscu i czekał. Antymugolskie zaklęcie zabezpieczające działało. Pomimo tego, że w barze było pełno ludzi, nikt nie próbował tędy przechodzić. W chwili, gdy wskazówka sekundowa dotknęła cyfry dwanaście, a minutowa stała na drugiej kresce za cyfrą trzy – przed rudowłosym pojawił się całkowicie bezgłośnie wysoki brunet w eleganckim garniturze. Wyglądał wytwornie, mimo, że jego marynarka była trochę zbyt luźna.  
– Wstaniesz od biurka dokładnie o godzinie dwudziestej trzeciej czterdzieści pięć – powiedział ciemnowłosy mężczyzna i zniknął z cichutkim, prawie niesłyszalnym trzaskiem.  
Percy cofnął zaklęcie i postanowił coś zjeść. Miał przed sobą pracowite popołudnie i wieczór.

Percy wrócił na salę. Jego kanapka była już gotowa.  
– Rozmyśliłem się – powiedział do kelnerki. – Proszę mi to zapakować, zjem w domu.  
Dziewczyna skinęła głową i szybko spakowała gorącą potrawę do plastikowego pojemnika.  
– Dobranoc – powiedziała z westchnieniem. Wyglądała na bardzo zmęczoną. Weasley skinął jej głową.  
– Dziękuję i nawzajem życzę dobrej nocy.  
Rudowłosy chłopak zniknął za drzwiami. Dziewczyna pożegnała go nieco smutnym uśmiechem. Gdyby zauważyła, że nie dotarł do rogu ulicy może by się trochę zdziwiła... Ale nie widziała, jak młody mężczyzna w okularach rozpłynął się w powietrzu, więc nie zastanawiała się nad tym. Następnego dnia miała wolne i z przyjemnością myślała o tym, że pójdzie ze swoim chłopakiem do kina. Należała jej się ta przyjemność. Zdopingowana nadzieją na miłe spędzenie jutrzejszego dnia, starła okruszki ze stolika i weszła na zaplecze.  
Śmierciożerca mający za zadanie pilnowanie sekretarza ministra zaklął ordynarnie. Nie usłyszał trzasku teleportacji, ani nie wyczuł jej śladu. Ten piekielny Weasley stanowczo zbyt wiele potrafił! Bezśladowa i bezgłośna teleportacja uchodziła za mit. Niestety, on sam przekonał się już wielokrotnie, że to fakt, a nie legenda. Cztery godziny tkwił jak głupi przy budce telefonicznej, stanowiącej wejście do Ministerstwa, czekając aż ten pracuś wreszcie opuści budynek. Jego koledzy – śmierciożercy, pracujący w tej kretyńskiej instytucji poinformowali go, że Weasley twardo siedzi u siebie i tylko raz wyszedł, tuż przed trzecią, do mugolskiej jadłodajni. Zjadł tam kurczaka i pieczone ziemniaki oraz ohydną sałatkę, ociekającą tłustym majonezem. Prawie nigdy nie jadał w ministerialnym bufecie. No, cóż, Weasley... Jego ojciec to przecież znany wielbiciel mugoli. Sam Percy, co prawda, odciął się od rodziny i nie chciał mieć z nimi nic wspólnego, ale weasleyowskie wychowanie co chwila z niego wyłaziło, jak słoma z butów prostaczka. No i co teraz? Wściekły mężczyzna postanowił sprawdzić, czy młody Weasley wrócił do siebie. Co prawda czujnik, jaki założono w jego mieszkaniu z niewiadomego powodu nie działał, ale obserwacje wykazały, że pan sekretarz ministra Knota pojawia się tam czasami. Nie miał na co czekać. Zniknął z głośnym trzaskiem. Niewidzialny Percy uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Ślad śmierciojada był bardzo wyraźny. Zdąży zawiadomić ekipę. Połów tej nocy będzie obfitszy, niż się spodziewał. Szybko wyjął komórkę i wysłał sygnał do Penny. Aportował się prawie bezgłośnie. Do mistrzostwa Mentora jeszcze mu sporo brakowało, ale nie wątpił, że się nauczy. Trenował pilnie i nie zamierzał na tym poprzestać.  
Penny była szybsza od niego. Gdy Percy z różdżką w dłoni pojawił się w swoim starym mieszkaniu, pierwszym, co ujrzał, był leżący na podłodze, związany zaklęciem antyteleportacyjnym śmierciożerca, błyskający wściekle oczami. Penelopa i Alice stały nad nim z minami łowców smoków po udanym polowaniu.  
– No, no – westchnął chłopak. – Kogóż my tu mamy? Pan Nelson Archiboldt, proszę, proszę...  
Nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej, gdyż z kuchni wyszedł Albert. Miał na sobie kelnerski smoking, widocznie nie zdążył się przebrać.  
– Odłóż tego kurczaka, Percy – zaśmiała się Penelopa. Chłopak dopiero w tym momencie się zorientował, że wciąż trzyma w ręku firmowe pudełko z McDonaldsa. Rzucił je na stół i pochylił się nad więźniem.  
– Co z nim zrobimy? Przesłuchamy sami, czy podrzucimy aurorom? – spytał Albert.  
– Przesłuchamy. On na pewno wie, kto szpieguje w ministerstwie dla Voldemorta – zdecydował Weasley. – Powie nam...  
– Niczego wam nie powiem! – ryknął z furią Archiboldt. – Jak śmiesz ty brudny wielbicielu szlam i mugoli nazywać Czarnego Pana jego imieniem!  
– Możesz się nie fatygować – syknęła Alice. – Powiesz nam wszystko, co chcemy wiedzieć – uśmiechnęła się krzywo.  
– Ściągnijmy tu Shacklebolta – zaproponowała Penelopa, patrząc z obrzydzeniem na śmierciożercę.  
– Słusznie – zgodził się Percy.

***  
Kingsley Shacklebolt po dniu pełnym wrażeń nie zamierzał jeszcze kłaść się spać. Wrócił już do własnej postaci, w której czuł się jednak znacznie lepiej, niż w cudzej skórze. Usiadł w skórzanym fotelu przed kominkiem i sięgnął po butelkę kremowego piwa. Chciał przemyśleć to wszystko, czego się dziś dowiedział, ale nie był mu pisany spokojny odpoczynek.  
– Kingsley! – okrzyk z kominka poderwał go na nogi. Wśród zielonych płomieni tkwiła głowa Penelopy Clearwater.  
– Co się stało? – spytał cicho.  
– Schwytaliśmy śmierciożercę. Śledził Percy'ego – wyjaśniła rzeczowo. – On na pewno wie, kto w Ministerstwie szpieguje dla tego gada!  
– Gdzie jesteście? – Kingsley, jak zawsze, gotów był do natychmiastowego działania.  
– W mieszkaniu Percy'ego. Możesz się tu aportować. Znasz współrzędne?  
– Tak. Zaraz będę.  
– Czekamy – głowa dziewczyny zniknęła.  
Pojawienie się Kingsleya całe towarzystwo przyjęło z wyraźną ulgą.  
– Gdzie ten śmierciożerca? – spytał auror bez wstępów.  
– Tutaj – Alice wskazała siedzącego na podłodze, związanego mężczyznę.  
– Nelson Archiboldt! – mruknął Shacklebolt. Nie był zaskoczony. Podejrzewał tego Krukona już wcześniej o to, że związał się z Voldemortem.  
Veritaserum również tym razem zadziałało bezbłędnie. Archiboldt podał nazwiska szpiegów Riddle'a działających w Ministerstwie. Problem polegał na tym, że nie o wszystkich wiedział.  
– Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jak go pan zabierze na posterunek. Zmodyfikujemy mu pamięć, żeby nie mógł powiedzieć o dziewczynach, ani o mnie – zaproponował Albert.  
– To chyba dobry pomysł – zastanowił się Percy. Popatrzył na Kingsleya. – Będzie pamiętał, że mnie śledził, a ty go zauważyłeś i schwytałeś. Szedłeś do Ministerstwa, żeby się ze mną spotkać i się na niego natknąłeś...  
– Wspaniale – oznajmiła Alice.  
– Też tak uważam – zdecydował auror.  
Dostarczenie Archiboldta na posterunek, potwierdzenie jego zeznań i udowodnienie przynależności do śmierciożerców, a potem załatwienie wszystkich spraw urzędowych zajęło Kingsleyowi mnóstwo czasu.  
No i przesłanie raportu profesorowi Dumbledore'owi do Hogwartu też trochę trwało.  
W rezultacie spać poszedł dopiero nad ranem.

***  
Noc z 9 na 10 lipca 1996 roku, godzina 23.30; Hogwart, Ambulatorium.

Czarna sowa bezszelestnie wleciała przez otwarte okno do ambulatorium, upuściła zapieczętowany zwój pergaminu na koc okrywający Mistrza Eliksirów i tak samo cicho jak przybyła, opuściła szpitalną salę. Severus Snape ocknął się i rozejrzał dookoła niezbyt przytomnie. Na sąsiednim łóżku spał Harry Potter. Profesor skrzywił się i usiadł. Jego wzrok padł na list. Był pewien, że wie, jaką treść zawiera. Wreszcie z ociąganiem wziął go do ręki, złamał czarną pieczęć i rozwinął pergamin. Dłonie mu drżały. Przeczytał i zwiesił głowę. Ile jeszcze ciosów na niego spadnie?! Zacisnął pięści. Nie podda się. Wytrzyma.  
Zwinął list tak, że widoczne były tylko ostatnie zdania:  
„...Ja się wszystkim zajmę. Kochamy Cię! Nie umieraj i nie daj się zabić, bo zostałeś nam już tylko Ty!"  
Mężczyzna schował szybko zwój pod poduszkę.  
Nie chciał umierać, bo przecież ma dla kogo żyć. Tym bardziej teraz, po tym, co się stało. Ogarnęła go straszliwa nienawiść. Zemścić się! Musi się zemścić! Morderca nie będzie więcej tryumfował. To ostatni raz. Ostatni.

Więc musi jak najszybciej wyzdrowieć. I zacząć działać.

Popatrzył jeszcze raz na śpiącego chłopaka. Potarł dłonią czoło. Usiłował sobie przypomnieć swój sen... A może to mu się jednak nie śniło? Musiał jak najszybciej porozmawiać z dyrektorem i profesor McGonagall. „Jeszcze i to!" – pomyślał posępnie. Ale przecież nie powinien się czuć zaskoczony. TO było do przewidzenia. Cóż, do rana daleko, może tej nocy już nic więcej się nie stanie. Postanowił, że chociaż spróbuje zasnąć. Ułożył głowę na poduszce.

***  
Noc z 9 na 10 lipca 1996 roku, tuż po północy. Gdzieś we Francji, w małej prowansalskiej wiosce.

W małym, kamiennym domku otoczonym ogrodem, w którym dominowały kwitnące hortensje we wszystkich barwach, światła w oknach nie gasły długo w noc. Przy drewnianym stole w kuchni siedziały cztery osoby – dwóch chłopaków i dwie dziewczyny. Starsza z dwóch dziewcząt, mniej więcej dwudziestoletnia szatynka, nalała sobie herbaty i powoli podniosła do ust filiżankę. Upiła łyk, przerwała to absorbujące zajęcie i popatrzyła na swoich towarzyszy. Pozostała trójka siedziała prawie nieruchomo, wszyscy najwyraźniej pogrążeni w ponurych myślach. Młody mężczyzna i para nastolatków – na oko mieli oboje piętnaście, może szesnaście lat – wyglądali na przygnębionych i nieco przerażonych. Wielki białozłoty kruk, siedzący wysoko na szczycie kredensu, rozwinął skrzydła i sfrunął na ramię jasnowłosego chłopca, który pogłaskał go machinalnie po grzbiecie. Ptak pociągnął blondyna pieszczotliwie za włosy i zeskoczył na blat stołu, po czym zaczął skubać płat wędliny z talerza szatynki.  
– Długo jeszcze macie zamiar tak siedzieć i milczeć? – przerwała ciszę młodsza dziewczyna – brunetka, o bardzo bladej twarzy i podkrążonych oczach – Musimy wreszcie coś zrobić!  
– Co możemy zrobić?! – wybuchnął jasnowłosy chłopak. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Ramiona mu zadrżały.  
– Możemy zrobić bardzo wiele – odezwał się karcącym tonem młody szatyn. – Chcecie się poddać?! Bo ja nie!  
Zerwał się zaciskając pięści i podszedł do okna. Odchylił firankę. Noc była bardzo jasna, a światło gwiazd, zmieszane z blaskiem ogrodowych lamp odbiło się w jego brązowych oczach.  
– Taa... Już to widzę, jak gołymi rękami pokonujesz smoka! – zadrwił blondyn. Mężczyzna zignorował go.  
– Gdzie on jest? – spytał odwracając się do brunetki.  
– Gdzieś w Bretanii. Liże rany. Solidnie oberwał – odpowiedziała spokojnie.  
– To znaczy, że co najmniej przez najbliższy miesiąc nie będzie ataków smoków. Dobre i to – skomentowała starsza dziewczyna.  
– Ale nie ustanie rabowanie banków – mruknął brązowowłosy. – Do tego wystarczą ludzie, Laeticio. I nie muszą to być czarodzieje. Mugole też sobie świetnie radzą z taką robotą.  
– Fakt – westchnęła nieco zmieszana dziewczyna.  
Znów zapadło milczenie. Spod stołu wysunął się wielki biało – czarny pies. Podszedł do mężczyzny i energicznie skubnął go za rękaw. Brązowowłosy przykucnął i podrapał zwierzaka za uszami. Pies polizał go w policzek.  
– Głodny jesteś, Karelku? – spytał pieszczotliwie mężczyzna. – Accio, kotlet! – zręcznie chwycił nadlatujący ku niemu kawałek mięsa i podał psu, który warknął z aprobatą i zajął się jedzeniem. Jego pan podniósł się i znów patrzył w okno.  
– Ten twój... Percy... Przysłał już raport? – spytał z wahaniem w głosie blondyn.  
– Jeszcze nie. Przypuszczam, że właśnie rozmawia ze swoim bratem. Ustaliliśmy, że się zgłosi natychmiast po tym, jak skończą – odpowiedział żywo młody mężczyzna.  
– Podejrzewam, że coś się tam stało... – mruknęła z ponurą miną brunetka.  
– Owszem, Świetliku, napad na bank. Nie oglądałaś wiadomości? – spytał jadowicie blondyn.  
– Racja, nie musisz być złośliwy, mój drogi – odpowiedziała ugodowo dziewczyna. Potarła z zakłopotaniem swój nos ozdobiony małym garbkiem. – A jednak... Czuję przez skórę, że ten Percy ma jakieś kłopoty – dodała cichutko.  
– Da sobie radę. Ufam mu – oznajmił kategorycznie szatyn.  
– Jak myślicie... Czy nasza sowa już doleciała do Hogwartu? – spytała Laeticia.  
– Jestem tego pewien, kochanie – westchnął ciężko mężczyzna. Wszyscy znów umilkli.  
– Zapomnieliście, że dzisiaj jest pierwsza rocznica waszego ślubu – powiedziała nagle odkrywczo brunetka, patrząc na Laeticię i szatyna.  
– A, rzeczywiście – odpowiedział smutno mężczyzna. Odwrócił się od okna i popatrzył z czułością na swoją żonę.  
– To było wczoraj – sprostowała młoda kobieta. – Minęła północ. Nieważne. Zapomniałam o tym – dodała zmęczonym głosem.  
– Żebyście mogli świętować kolejne rocznice, musimy wygrać! – bojowym tonem oznajmiła czarnowłosa.  
– Wygramy! – szatyn podszedł do stołu. Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, odsłaniając długie, ostre kły.  
– Wezwanie? – zaniepokoiła się Laeticia.  
Jej mąż skinął głową.  
– Uważaj na siebie – szepnęła brunetka.  
– Przyjmiecie raport od Percy'ego – powiedział szybko mężczyzna. – Chyba, że zdążę wrócić wcześniej – dodał i zniknął prawie bezgłośnie.

***  
Harry stał w kręgu śmierciożerców. Aportowali się i ustawiali wokół niego. Znów był Voldemortem i patrzył jego oczami, ale wcale go to nie peszyło. Ostatnie miejsce w kręgu pozostało puste. Ale tylko przez moment. Pojawił się w nim mężczyzna. Wysoki, szczupły, jasnowłosy. Twarz zasłaniała mu, jak pozostałym śmierciożercom, biała maska. Umysł Harry'ego zalała fala potwornego głodu. Kolejny przekaz mentalny rozbawił Voldemorta. Przybysz emanował wściekłą żądzą rozerwania gardła Bellatrix Lestrange i wypicia jej krwi.  
„Krew kobiety smakuje lepiej, niż mężczyzny" – chłopak usłyszał w swojej głowie myśl wampira – „Jestem głodny!"  
– Bella, nakarm go! – rozkazał Voldemort. – Jörge musi przestać myśleć o swoim głodzie. Chyba przerwaliśmy mu polowanie... – zadrwił.  
Czuł złośliwą satysfakcję, obserwując kobietę starannie skrywającą odrazę. Lestrange błyskawicznie wyczarowała kubek i różdżką przecięła swój nadgarstek. Wampir przełykał nerwowo ślinę, obserwując krew spływającą do kubka. Zaciskał pięści, wysuwał i chował szpony. Gdy kubek się napełnił, chwycił go niecierpliwie i chciwie wypił jego zawartość, starając się nie uronić ani kropli. Oblizał wargi i spojrzał prosto w oczy Voldemortowi – Harry'emu.  
– Dzięki, panie – wampir skłonił głowę. Harry poczuł jego wielką wdzięczność. Dręczący mężczyznę głód nieco zelżał, ale nie zniknął. Czaił się gdzieś w głębi jego trzewi i w każdej chwili mógł znów opanować umysł.  
– Wezwałem was, bo musimy ukarać zdrajcę i wykryć tego, kto nasyła na nas smoki! – wysyczał Voldemort. Harry wyczuł w jego umyśle wściekłość i strach. Tak! On się bał! Nie wiadomo skąd, chłopak nagle nabrał pewności, że tym razem Riddle nie ma pojęcia, że jest podsłuchiwany. Harry uciszył własne myśli i emocje, dostrajając się do Voldemorta i starając wychwycić jak najwięcej z rozgrywających się zdarzeń.  
– Sssnape... Zdradził mnie... Zapłaci za to...  
Nienawiść, jaką Voldemort czuł do Mistrza Eliksirów mogłaby przepalić grube kamienne mury, ale Harry pozostał chłodny, gdyż jego nienawiść do Snape'a już przeminęła, choć nadal odczuwał do niego niechęć. A Riddle czuł się nie tylko zdradzony, lecz przede wszystkim upokorzony tym, że jeden z jego niewolników go oszukał. Na samą myśl o Severusie Snape'ie Voldemortowi z wściekłości wrzała krew w żyłach.  
– Sprawdzisz, czy on jest w Hogwarcie! – rozkazał Riddle, wskazując dłonią wampira.  
– Polecę, panie... Wiem, że tam jest... Czuję go! Mówiłem ci, panie, że łączy nas więź nierozerwalna... On ukrył się w zamku, a stary mag go chroni... I jego potężna moc...  
Jasnowłosy wampir odsłonił kły w odrażającym uśmiechu. Jednocześnie umysł Harry'ego – Voldemorta znów zaatakowała fala głodu, pomieszanego z jakimś dziwnym uczuciem... To było coś, co Harry bardzo dobrze znał. Tylko – co to było?!  
– Leć tam! I sprawdź! – zażądał ostro Czarny Pan.  
– Tak, panie. Natychmiast!  
Wampir rozwinął olbrzymie skrzydła tak nagle, że stojąca obok niego Bellatrix Lestrange nie zdążyła uskoczyć i upadła na ziemię, uderzona prawym skrzydłem krwiopijcy. Harry wyczuł rozbawienie Voldemorta tym incydentem.  
– Zaczekaj! – warknął Riddle. – Polecisz za chwilę. Najpierw mi powiedz, czy wiesz już coś o smokach?!  
Wampir zadrżał. Z jego umysłu emanował teraz okropny lęk. Harry ujrzał we wspomnieniach krwiopijcy scenę ucieczki przed dwoma osaczającymi go smokami. To były węgierskie rogogony.  
– Boję się smoków, panie. Polują na wampiry – odparł cicho Jörge na pytanie Voldemorta.  
Riddle skinął głową.  
– Leć! Do Hogwartu! – rozkazał.  
Wampir z wdziękiem uniósł się w powietrze. Zatoczył koło nad głowami zebranych i zniknął z cichym trzaskiem.  
Voldemort odwrócił się do pozostałych śmierciożerców.  
– Przeszukajcie swoje archiwa i kroniki – wysyczał. – Musimy trafić do tych władców smoków!  
Zebranie się skończyło. Voldemort zniknął i sen chłopca nagle się urwał.  
Harry gwałtownie usiadł na łóżku.  
Nie miał pewności, czy to, co widział przed chwilą wydarzyło się naprawdę, czy może znów była to fałszywa wizja, zaszczepiona mu w umyśle przez Voldemorta.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry spojrzał na Snape'a. Mistrz Eliksirów spał głęboko. Oddychał równo i spokojnie. Chłopak opadł z powrotem na poduszki. Naciągnął koc na głowę. Próbował pomyśleć o swojej wizji, ale mu się nie udało. Zasnął prawie natychmiast.  
Leciał na miotle wśród gwiazd. Nie widział ziemi. Błyskawica niosła go tak szybko, że czuł świst powietrza w uszach. Dawno nie był taki szczęśliwy. Obok niego, na swoim latającym motocyklu, pędził Syriusz.  
– Ścigajmy się, Harry! – krzyczał Black.  
– Dobrze! – wrzasnął chłopak.  
– Wezwij pomoc – Harry usłyszał nagle tuż obok siebie cichy głos Snape'a. – Wezwij ICH na pomoc! – z naciskiem nalegał Mistrz Eliksirów.  
Coś, jakby wielkie skrzydła, załopotało głośno i nastała cisza.  
Chłopak usiadł i rozejrzał się niezbyt przytomnie. Przypomniał sobie, gdzie jest. Ambulatorium. Znów śnił. Ale co mógł znaczyć jego ostatni sen?  
Snape poruszył się, otworzył oczy i uniósł na łokciu. Harry zaklął w duchu. Z twarzy mężczyzny nie mógł nic wyczytać.  
– Bardzo przepraszam, panie profesorze, nie chciałem pana obudzić – powiedział szybko.  
– Zły sen, Potter? – spytał cicho Snape, zwodniczo łagodnym głosem.  
– Ja... Tak – zająknął się chłopak. Gorączkowo zastanowił się, co powinien teraz zrobić. A jeśli to, co widział we śnie z Voldemortem, to jednak prawda? Może ten wampir już tu jest?! Zdecydował się. Opowie Snape'owi o swoich dwóch snach – tym z wężem i tym z Voldemortem. Sen o Syriuszu postanowił pominąć, bo nie mógł mieć nic wspólnego z tamtymi dwoma.  
Mistrz Eliksirów wysłuchał opowieści w milczeniu, ani na moment nie odrywając spojrzenia od twarzy Harry'ego. Gdy chłopak zamilkł, profesor zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad czymś intensywnie.  
– O twoich snach porozmawiamy rano – powiedział wreszcie. – No, cóż, spróbuj ponownie zasnąć, jest prawie druga.  
– Wątpię, czy mi się to uda... – jęknął chłopak.  
– Hmm... Podejdź tutaj! – zażądał Snape.  
Harry wstał i podszedł do niego po chwili wahania.  
– Weź buteleczkę z błękitnym eliksirem – mężczyzna wskazał na blat nocnego stolika przy swoim łóżku. – Odmierz na łyżeczkę siedem kropel i wypij. Będziesz spał kilka godzin, ale nie gwarantuję braku snów.  
– To... nie jest Eliksir Bezsennego Snu? – spytał niepewnie chłopak.  
– Nie. To zwykły środek nasenny. Zapewni ci szybki sen i nic więcej. Eliksir Bezsennego Snu może uzależnić. Nie sądzę, żebyś go potrzebował.  
– Dziękuję – Harry szybko wypił eliksir. – Czy panu też podać? – spytał na wszelki wypadek.  
– Nie – Snape zamknął oczy i opadł na poduszki, dając do zrozumienia, że rozmowę uważa za skończoną.  
Harry wsunął się pod koc. Sen przyszedł po kilku minutach.

Voldemort czekał. Był zniecierpliwiony, ale wiedział, że musi minąć jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim Jörge powróci z Hogwartu. Oczekiwanie było krótsze niż się spodziewał. Wampir zmaterializował się pięć kroków przed nim, całkowicie bezgłośnie i bez ostrzeżenia. Zwinął skrzydła i skłonił się głęboko.  
Harry czuł, że Riddle jest wściekły i zaniepokojony, ale nie tylko... Chłopak nagle odczytał myśli Voldemorta i dowiedział się, gdzie tkwiło źródło jego uczuć. Czarny Pan nie mógł w pełni kontrolować tego wampira. Nie znał jego myśli i nie był pewien jego lojalności!  
Harry stłumił swoje emocje i, tak jak poprzednio, skupił się na obserwacji wszystkiego, co się dzieje oczami Voldemorta.  
– Mów! – warknął Riddle.  
– On jest w Hogwarcie, panie. Widziałem go. Źle wygląda – odpowiedział wampir obojętnie.  
W umyśle chłopca pojawił się obraz śpiącego Mistrza Eliksirów.  
– Odejdź... – zasyczał Voldemort.  
Wampir zniknął.  
Harry otworzył oczy. Znów był sobą i leżał na łóżku w ambulatorium.  
Czy ta straszna noc nigdy się nie skończy?!

***  
10 lipca 1996 roku, środa, kilkanaście minut przed wschodem słońca, Stonehenge

Megality Stonehenge w szarości przedświtu prezentowały się tajemniczo, groźnie i majestatycznie. Na starożytnej drodze, którą tysiące lat temu pielgrzymi wędrowali do sanktuarium słońca, pojawił się skrzydlaty, złotowłosy mężczyzna. Niedługo wzejdzie słońce. Zdąży. Z szacunku do miejsca, w którym się znajdował, nie aportował się. Rozwinął skrzydła i uniósł się w powietrze. Po kilku minutach wylądował na szczycie najwyższego trylitu. Stanął wyprostowany, patrząc na wschód. Rozwinął skrzydła i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Czekał na świt.  
Severus Snape powiedział mu, żeby wezwał pomoc. A życzenia Severusa Snape'a były dla niego nie podlegającymi dyskusji rozkazami.  
Zrobi to. Będzie błagał Boginię. Czy jednak przybędą?  
Czuł coraz silniejsze pulsowanie źródła mocy. Niebo na wschodzie poróżowiało. Za chwilę znad krawędzi horyzontu wyłoni się rąbek Słońca. Już czas.  
Mężczyzna ukląkł na płaskim głazie i dotknął czołem powierzchni zimnego kamienia.  
– Witaj, Świetlista Bogini! – szepnął. Podniósł się, skłonił głęboko, złączonymi dłońmi musnął wargi. Ponownie pochylił się w niskim pokłonie, a gdy cała tarcza słoneczna pojawiła się na niebie, rozpoczynając swoją ziemską wędrówkę, mocno klasnął w ręce.  
– Boska Amaterasu, daj mi siły do walki! – zaintonował złotowłosy potężnym głosem. – Niech twoje promienie napełnią mocą me ramiona! Błagam Cię, oświeć moje myśli! Wspomóż mnie i moich bliskich! Gdy patrzę w Twoje pełne blasku oblicze, krew szybciej krąży w moich żyłach. Jestem Twoim dzieckiem, o Boska, obdarzasz mnie ciepłem i światłem, dzięki Ci za to! O, bądź pozdrowiona Jaśniejąca Blaskiem Amaterasu!  
Mężczyzna wyciągnął ręce do słońca i zaczął śpiewać.  
– Let the Sun shine!  
Twórcy musicalu Hair, tak jak on, byli czcicielami Bogini, choć nazywali JĄ innym imieniem. Dlatego często śpiewał ten przepiękny hymn na JEJ cześć. Znał wiele pieśni sławiących Amaterasu Dającą Życie, Ciepło i Światło, ale tę lubił najbardziej i nie wątpił, że jest miłe Bogini, gdy sławił JĄ swoim śpiewem.  
Chłonął ciepło całym ciałem. Nie lubił nocnych ciemności. Był dzieckiem słońca. Kochał latać w bezchmurne dni, gdy promienie dziennej gwiazdy bez przeszkód przenikały powietrze. Czuł się wtedy bardzo szczęśliwy...  
Gdy przebrzmiały ostatnie słowa pieśni, nie był już sam. Wokół niego roiło się od duchów.  
– Krew z naszej krwi, kość z kości... – szmer kobiecych i męskich głosów rozbrzmiewał dookoła.  
– Przybyliście – szepnął. – Jesteście... Dzięki Ci, Bogini!  
Rozejrzał się. Przed nim unosił się duch samuraja w lśniącej zbroi. Towarzyszyły mu dwie kobiety: gejsza z malowanym w smoki wachlarzem i piękność z grzywą bujnych włosów i oczami jaśniejącymi jak dwie gwiazdy.  
– Witajcie! – krzyknął złotowłosy. Pod powiekami zapiekły go łzy. Przepełniało go uczucie bezgranicznej wdzięczności.  
– Trzeba mieć nadzieję, synku – powiedziała cicho piękna kobieta o promiennych oczach, unosząca się tuż obok samuraja. Duch mężczyzny objął ją ramieniem.  
– Nie mogliśmy nie przybyć. Pomożemy ci. Nie jesteś sam! Spójrz! – powiedziała gejsza, zataczając krąg dłonią.  
Widmowi druidzi i druidki w białych szatach trzymali sierpy, wznosząc je wysoko nad głowami w geście pozdrowienia. Stado jednorożców, prowadzone przez maleńką klacz, kluczyło wśród megalitów. Rogate konie wyglądały jak wypełnione płynnym złotem. Mężczyźni i kobiety w strojach z różnych epok uśmiechali się do niego. Promienie słońca przenikały przez ich przezroczyste ciała, sprawiając, że wszyscy błyszczeli jakimś wewnętrznym światłem. Od północy napłynęły spowite mgłami, latające, widmowe drakkary. Smocze łby na dziobach łodzi zdawały się tryskać ogniem. Wojownicy powstali od wioseł i rytmicznie uderzali rękojeściami mieczy o tarcze.  
– Jesteśmy z tobą!  
– Jesteśmy z tobą... Jesteśmy z tobą... – dobiegało ze wszystkich stron.  
Od wschodu nadleciało stado widmowych smoków, prowadzonych przez dwa olbrzymie rogogony.  
– I wy też... – szepnął skrzydlaty.  
– Tak. I my! – największy rogogon przysiadł na szczycie trylitu, tuż przy skrzydlatym. – Zanim odejdziemy na zawsze tam, skąd się nie wraca, pomożemy ci!  
Po policzkach mężczyzny spłynęły łzy. Otarł je wierzchem dłoni.  
– Jak mam wyrazić wam moją wdzięczność?! – westchnął z głębi serca.  
– Zaśpiewaj nam o radości kochania! – zażądał władczym głosem samuraj. Skrzydlaty zaśmiał się. Skinął głową, zaczerpnął powietrza i zaczął śpiewać.  
– Plaisir d'amour...  
Gdy przebrzmiały ostatnie słowa pieśni, duchy zniknęły. A u stóp skrzydlatego mężczyzny na płaskim głazie trylitu leżał stos broni. Katana, wakizashi, podwójny topór, sztylet z wielkim rubinem w rękojeści, wielki młot i mały, złocisty sierp, polska szabla i długi, prosty miecz o ostrzu pokrytym runami. I dwie różdżki.  
Jasnowłosy osunął się na kolana i wzniósł ramiona do słońca.  
– Bogini... O, Bogini, dziękuję Ci! – wykrzyknął. – I wam, moi przodkowie – dodał szeptem. – I wam...  
Podniósł się i z uśmiechem popatrzył na leżącą koło niego broń. Szybko wyjął z rękawa różdżkę i cicho wypowiedział zaklęcie. Broń zniknęła, a na szczycie trylitu obok mężczyzny stanął wielki drewniany kufer. Jasnowłosy dotknął wieka. Rozległ się ostry trzask i mężczyzna zniknął razem z kufrem.  
Megality Stonehenge tkwiły samotnie na płaskiej równinie. Za kilka godzin pojawią się tu pierwsi, żądni wrażeń, albo wręcz przeciwnie – znudzeni, turyści.

***  
10 lipca 1996 roku, środa, kilkanaście minut przed wschodem słońca, Avebury – starożytne centrum kultu płodności, dwadzieścia sześć kilometrów na północ od Stonehenge.

Aleją Kennet w stronę południowego, wewnętrznego kręgu menhirów Avebury powoli zmierzał starszy, rudowłosy mężczyzna w okularach. Wszedł do wnętrza kręgu. Otulił się zieloną, nieco podniszczoną, wełnianą peleryną. Chłód przedświtu dawał mu się trochę we znaki, ale wędrowiec wiedział, że gdy wzejdzie słońce, temperatura szybko się podniesie.  
Dotarł do centrum kręgu w momencie, gdy rąbek słonecznej tarczy pokazał się nad horyzontem. Pojawiły się długie cienie megalitów. Mężczyzna zdjął pelerynę i rozłożył ją na trawie. Potem usiadł na niej krzyżując nogi, z twarzą zwróconą na wschód. Pochylił się i przycisnął do ziemi otwarte dłonie. Olbrzymie głazy kumulowały i transmitowały ziemską energię, a światło słońca potęgowało i przyspieszało przepływ mocy. Mężczyzna wyczuwał podziemne prądy gołymi dłońmi – jeszcze jedno dziedzictwo genetyczne jego irlandzkiej antenatki. Zamknął oczy i chłonął ciepło słonecznych promieni. Mana z ziemi przechodziła przez dłonie mężczyzny, wypełniała jego ciało i umysł, dodawała mu sił i energii. Zniknęły jego złe myśli i niepokój. W wyobraźni rudowłosego pojawiły się obrazy z przeszłości, gdy jego przodkowie odprawiali w tym miejscu religijne obrzędy. Odwiedzał Avebury kilka razy do roku. Tu najmocniej odczuwał swój związek z magią żywiołu ziemi, regenerował siły i podejmował najważniejsze życiowe decyzje.  
Usłyszał trzepotanie skrzydeł. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał w górę. Stado łabędzi przelatywało nad Avebury, kierując się na wschód, do rzeki Kennet. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. Pióra pięknych ptaków złociście błyszczały w porannym słońcu.

***  
Penelopa Clearwater spała przytulona do Percy'ego. Śnił się jej olbrzymi, biały łabędź, płynący ku niej po idealnie gładkiej tafli jeziora. Właśnie wschodziło słońce. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła rękę chcąc pogłaskać ptaka. Łabędź był już blisko, gdy nagle zniknął, zamieniając się w Percy'ego. Otworzyła oczy. Figlarny błysk błękitnych tęczówek chłopaka upewnił ją, że już nie śni.  
– Chcesz? – mruknął cicho, przetaczając się na nią i przyciskając ją swoim ciałem do materaca.  
– Chcę! – chwyciła go za głowę i przyciągnęła do siebie. Ich wargi się zetknęły.  
Gdy po dłuższej chwili przerwali pocałunek, Percy westchnął.  
– Przypominam ci, że w mojej rodzinie antykoncepcja jest pojęciem czysto teoretycznym – oświadczył przesadnie oficjalnym tonem.  
– Och, nie gadaj tyle, tylko bierz się do roboty – ponagliła go z rozbawieniem, nieco zniecierpliwiona. Spełnił jej życzenie. Bardzo gorliwie.  
Zdecydowała, że nie powie mu, o czym pomyślała, gdy wspomniał o antykoncepcji.  
Ostatnio bardzo rzadko mogli sobie pozwolić na taką chwilę beztroskiej zabawy. Tak bardzo go kochała. Tak cudownie się teraz czuła.  
Nie powie mu. Jeszcze nie... Może nigdy.

_...Jeśli oboje zginiemy, może chociaż nasze dziecko przeżyje..._

***  
Dean Thomas sennie przekręcił się na drugi bok. Światło słoneczne załaskotało go w nos. Tak to jest, jak się ma sypialnię od wschodu, a wieczorem niedokładnie zaciąga firanki. Dean ziewnął, przeciągnął się i wstał z łóżka. Podszedł do okna. Słońce dopiero co wzeszło, więc domy, drzewa i krzewy po przeciwnej stronie ulicy rzucały długie, poranne cienie. Chłopak z radością pomyślał, że już za dwa dni pojedzie do Nory, na zaproszenie Ginny. Może wybiorą się do Londynu? Chciałby z nią pospacerować po Ogrodach Kensingtońskich, karmić łabędzie i kaczki, a potem pójść na Trafalgar Square i dla żartu wrzucić pensa do fontanny. Zdecydowanym ruchem odsunął zasłony, wpuszczając do pokoju promienie słońca. Poranek był zbyt piękny, żeby spać dalej. Nie mógł się już doczekać spotkania ze swoją dziewczyną.

***  
10 lipca 1996 roku, środa, kilkanaście minut przed wschodem słońca, Francja – Bretania, wioska Le Ménec opodal Carnac.

Wysoki, jasnowłosy mężczyzna chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł z domu, stojącego na początku megalitycznej alei. Potężne menhiry spowijała mgła. Szarość przedświtu zaczęła się już rozjaśniać, a mgła opadała i wsiąkała w ziemię, co oznaczało, że dzień będzie pogodny. Blondyn podszedł do najbliższego głazu i opadł na kolana. Przytulił policzek do szorstkiego kamienia. Próbował już któryś kolejny dzień (stracił rachubę), i wciąż mu się nie udawało... Na szczęście musiał przejść od drzwi domu tylko kilka kroków, ale i tak z trudem dobrnął do tego megalitu. Siły go opuściły.  
Przeklęci gówniarze! Dlaczego nie zdołał nad nimi zapanować?! I przeklęty niech będzie ten durny angielski gad! I tłustowłosy warzyciel! I stary mag!  
Postanowił ich zniszczyć. Wszystkich! Dopadnie ich i unicestwi. Spełni swoje zamierzenia, pomimo przeszkód! Ale żeby mógł zrealizować te dalekosiężne plany, musi odzyskać siły. Po to tu przyjechał.  
Mężczyzna objął ramionami głaz i przycisnął czoło do zimnej powierzchni. Słońce powoli unosiło się nad horyzontem. Mgły zniknęły. Skoncentrował się. Czuł, jak wątłe nitki energii łączą się ze sobą, splatając w delikatną pajęczynę. Wstrzymał oddech, bojąc się zerwać tworzącą się energetyczną strukturę. Nie bez powodu przybył właśnie tu, do Le Ménec. W tej wiosce zaczynała się megalityczna aleja. Jedenaście szeregów ogromnych kamieni ciągnęło się niemal po sam horyzont. Dalej były aleje w Kermario, potem Kerlescan i wreszcie Petit Ménec. Poza tą aleją przetrwały jedynie pozostałości kilku kamiennych kręgów. To tu było największe w Europie centrum przetwarzania energii magicznej, wzniesione w zamierzchłych czasach. I najstarsze – powstało prawie siedem tysięcy lat temu. To tu przylatywały kiedyś Smoki. Choć wiele głazów zniknęło, pozostało ich jeszcze wystarczająco dużo, by cały gigantyczny generator mana działał. Problemem było jedynie włączenie się w niego, jako jedna z części składowych i wchłonięcie dostatecznej ilości mocy, by odzyskać siły i móc znów działać! Jeśli chciał naprawdę spełnić swoje marzenia, musiał to zrobić. Ale nitki energii rwały się, gdy próbował je uchwycić i spleść w mocniejszą linę. Pasma mana omijały go i odsuwały się od niego. Poczuł, że głaz go odepchnął. Padł na wznak. Nad Le Ménec krążyły trzy smoki. Spróbował je przywołać, ale nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu, więc odleciały.  
_„...Idiota..." _– usłyszał tuż przy uchu drwiący, kobiecy głos. Jak bardzo go nienawidził! Usiadł z trudem i rozejrzał się. Wokół rozbrzmiewał wciąż ironiczny śmiech.  
_„Nigdy ci się nie uda..." _– złośliwy chichot zabrzmiał znów w jego głowie.  
– Zobaczymy... – wysyczał z wściekłością. Nie podda się. Jest tak blisko! Wygra! Zgniecie swoich przeciwników i nie da im żadnej szansy. Już przecież zaczął. I trójka zarozumiałych smarkaczy mu w tym nie przeszkodzi!

************************************************************************************************************

**Informacje o megalitycznych budowlach czerpałam z dwóch źródeł: z internetu i z książki „Tajemnice miejsc niezwykłych" Jennifer Westwood.**


	12. Chapter 12

Oto początek trzeciego rozdziału.

**ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI: SNAPE MANOR **

***  
10 lipca 1996 roku, środa, Prowansja, mały kamienny domek w niewielkiej wiosce, bardzo wczesny poranek

Głośny trzask aportacji przyciągnął uwagę brunetki klęczącej przy chlebowym piecu. Zerwała się na równe nogi i podbiegła do skrzydlatego, jasnowłosego mężczyzny, który zmaterializował się na środku kuchni. Zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję i gorąco go ucałowała.  
– Dobrze, że już jesteś! – zawołała. – Strasznie się o ciebie martwiliśmy!  
– Wiem – odpowiedział, przyciskając ją do siebie. – Witaj siostrzyczko!  
– Twoja żona poszła do swojego dębu tuż przed wschodem słońca – powiedziała cicho dziewczyna. – Idź po nią... Potem nam wszystko opowiesz. My też mamy ci sporo do powiedzenia.  
Rozmowę przerwało im radosne szczekanie. Drzwi między kuchnią i pokojem otworzyły się z trzaskiem i kłąb czarno – białego futra, jak pocisk uderzył skrzydlatego w pierś. Mężczyzna chwycił swojego psa i przytulił go do siebie. Zwierzak lizał go z rozmachem po twarzy, skomląc przy tym głośno. Mężczyzna puścił wreszcie psa, który wylądował na podłodze i natychmiast zaczął wykonywać swój taniec szczęścia – kręcił się w kółko za własnym ogonem, podskakiwał, tarzał się i całym sobą dawał wyraz temu, jak bardzo się cieszy. Wreszcie usiadł z wywieszonym językiem, dysząc głośno. Mężczyzna przykucnął naprzeciwko niego i drapał go za uszami.  
– Teraz mi opowiedz, jak za mną tęskniłeś, Karelku – mamrotał prosto w pysk zwierzaka.  
Do kuchni wsunął się ziewając, jasnowłosy nastolatek.  
– No, tak, Karel narobił rabanu, informując wszystkich w okolicy, że jego pan raczył wreszcie wrócić do domu po nocnej absencji – skomentował.  
– Przyprowadź Laeticię – zażądała brunetka patrząc na skrzydlatego. – Tylko zmień najpierw postać! Zapomniałeś, jak wyglądasz?  
– Nie, nie zapomniałem. Po prostu chcę jeszcze trochę polatać w słońcu, a nie mam zamiaru marnować eliksirów na takie fanaberie – mruknął mężczyzna prostując się. – Użyję iluzji. No i mam do was obojga prośbę...  
– Wiemy, oczywiście, ja chętnie z tobą polecę. Będę cię asekurować i przy okazji sama rozprostuję trochę swoje skrzydła – uśmiechnęła się brunetka.  
– Ja też – zadeklarował jasnowłosy. – Dawno nie latałem. Ale będziesz musiał nałożyć na mnie zaklęcie niewidzialności, bo ja, niestety, ciągle nie mogę tego opanować!  
– Nie martw się. Ukryję cię, a jak będziesz pilnie trenować, to przecież w końcu się tego nauczysz – pocieszył go mężczyzna. – Karel! – zawołał psa. – Idziemy na spacer!  
Wyciągnął z rękawa różdżkę i szybko wymamrotał zaklęcie. Jasnowłosy skrzydlaty osobnik zniknął, a na jego miejscu pojawił się brązowooki szatyn. Otworzył drzwi i wyszedł z domu. Poszedł zakurzoną drogą, prowadzącą na szczyt sztucznego wzgórza, usypanego tysiące lat temu. Na płaskim wierzchołku starożytnego kopca rosło wielkie drzewo – czarny dąb.  
Kobieta klęczała pod dębem, obejmując ramionami potężny pień tak daleko, jak tylko mogła sięgnąć. Czuła falę ciepła ogarniającego łagodnie jej ciało. Od bardzo dawna nie modliła się tak żarliwie, jak dziś. Święte Drzewo samym swym istnieniem dawało jej ukojenie. Słońce podnosiło się coraz wyżej i światło coraz mocniej przenikało przez liście.  
– Laeticio... Otwórz oczy. Wróciłem – usłyszała prawie tuż przy uchu ukochany głos. Omal nie zemdlała z ulgi.  
– Jesteś... Jesteś! – krzyknęła i poderwała się z kolan. Jej mężczyzna stał trzy kroki od niej ze stopami zanurzonymi w bujnej trawie.  
– Chodź na śniadanie – powiedział uśmiechając się łagodnie. Podał jej rękę. – Świetlik zastawiła cały stół smakołykami.  
– To na twoją cześć – westchnęła Laeticia.  
Skłoniła się przed Dębem i z czułością pogładziła korę Świętego Drzewa.  
Mężczyzna i kobieta zeszli ze wzgórza trzymając się za ręce. Przed nimi biegł wielki czarno – biały pies, radośnie machając ogonem.

***  
– Jak się wam latało? – spytała Laeticia, nalewając mężowi kawy. Mężczyzna szybko odsunął na bok gazety leżące obok nakrycia i z wdzięcznością przyjął filiżankę.  
– Latało nam się wspaniale. Trochę odpoczęliśmy, po nieprzespanej nocy... – odpowiedział drwiąco jasnowłosy chłopak. – Ale może ty byś łaskawie nam wyjaśniła, po co przez całą noc oglądałaś przez lupę zdjęcia Hogwartu? Skanowałaś, powiększałaś, rysowałaś jakieś wykresy i przewracałaś księgi w te i wewte, tłukąc się po domu, jak Marek po piekle! Nic nie chciałaś wytłumaczyć, a spać nam nie dałaś! Jak na coś wpadłaś, to powiedz! – dodał gniewnie.  
– Właśnie! – poparła go energicznie Świetlik.  
– Znalazłaś coś ważnego? – zaciekawił się mężczyzna.  
– Może tak, a może nie... Tylko się nie śmiejcie... – powiedziała kobieta, patrząc na nich niepewnie. Wstała od stołu i szybko wyszła z pokoju. Wróciła po chwili z laptopem i plikiem zdjęć.  
– Spójrzcie – na ekranie komputera pojawił się fragment murowanej ściany, z bardzo wyraźnie zaznaczonym rysunkiem cegieł. – Hogwart ma tysiąc lat, ale bardzo jestem ciekawa, ile lat ma ta konkretna ściana – powiedziała Laeticia.  
– Nic nie rozumiem... – wymamrotał chłopak. – Co jest takiego niezwykłego w tej ścianie?  
– Dużo – odpowiedziała żywo Laeticia. – Ale żebyście wy też to zobaczyli muszę wam udzielić kilku informacji na temat murowania ścian – dodała z powagą, ale kącik ust podejrzanie jej zadrgał.  
– Łojezusmaryjomatkoboska! – jęknęła brunetka.  
– I to mówi zdeklarowana ateistka, nienawidząca kościołów i religii! – zaśmiał się chłopak – Tym niemniej zgadzam się z tobą, Świetliku, wykłady z budownictwa to nie jest to, o czym marzymy. Dobrze, Laeticio, chcę zrozumieć, czemu mi nie dałaś spać dziś w nocy, tylko nie przynudzaj, błagaaam! – zakończył swoją tyradę potężnym ziewnięciem.  
Laeticia puściła oko do swego męża, który z najwyższym wysiłkiem powstrzymywał wybuch śmiechu.  
– Nie będzie żadnego wykładu – powiedziała uspokajająco do nastolatków. – Tylko parę zdań. Przy murowaniu ścian z cegły trzeba przestrzegać kilku zasad: po pierwsze – każda warstwa cegieł powinna być układana jak najdokładniej poziomo. Poziom sprawdzamy oczywiście poziomicą, wiecie jak takie coś wygląda, bo mam ich kilka. Wystarczy zresztą wziąć szklaną rurkę wygiętą w kształcie litery „U" i nalać do niej wody. Z fizyki oboje zawsze byliście dobrzy, więc chyba nie muszę wam tłumaczyć, o co chodzi?  
– Nie, nie musisz – wbrew poprzednim swoim słowom, Świetlik wydawała się bardzo zainteresowana słowami Laeticii. – Mów dalej!  
– Po drugie: trzeba pilnować nie tylko poziomu kolejnych warstw cegieł, ale oczywiście także pionu ściany – dzisiaj mamy do dyspozycji takie wyrafinowane przyrządy jak niwelator i teodolit, ale do sprawdzenia pionu wystarczy zawiesić gwóźdź na sznurku. Po trzecie: zaprawa musi być odpowiednio dobrana do cegły – czyli wytrzymałość zaprawy i jej skład chemiczny oraz konsystencja powinna być odpowiednia – taka, by jedno się drugiego trzymało. I po czwarte: kolejne warstwy cegieł układamy z przesunięciem – czyli szczeliny pionowe w dwóch sąsiednich równoległych warstwach nie mogą się pokrywać. Czy wszystko jasne?  
– Oczywiście – odpowiedział niecierpliwie blondyn. – No i co?  
– To popatrzcie teraz uważnie na tę ścianę – Laeticia pokazała palcem jedno miejsce na zdjęciu.  
– W tym miejscu mamy szczelinę pionową przechodzącą przez trzy warstwy cegły... A trochę dalej ściana jest zniekształcona... Jakby wybrzuszona! – zawołała odkrywczo brunetka.  
– Właśnie – powiedziała Laeticia. – To oczywiście może być przypadek, ale jak się przyjrzałam dokładnie, to wyłowiłam tu kilka zaburzeń w rysunku wiązania tej ściany, które przypominają runy. Poza tym, te wybrzuszenia oświetlone promieniami słońca o określonej porze – co sprawdziłam symulacją komputerową – dają dziwne cienie, które też mogą coś oznaczać – dodała w zamyśleniu.  
– A nie może być tak, że tę ścianę po prostu stawiali partacze? I pion oraz poziomica nie były ulubionymi narzędziami murarzy, którzy tu chałturzyli? – sprzeciwił się chłopak.  
– Oczywiście, mogło być też tak, jak mówisz – przyświadczyła spokojnie kobieta. – Ale wydaje mi się, że jednak warto się zastanowić nad tym, co zauważyłam. Szkoda, że nie mogę po prostu pojechać do Hogwartu i sprawdzić osobiście, co się za tym kryje i czy w ogóle jest tu coś niezwykłego – westchnęła.  
– Przypominam wam, że Hogwart wzniesiono przy pomocy magii – powiedział sucho mężczyzna. – Mugolscy murarze raczej nie mieli wstępu na plac budowy.  
– A właśnie, że bardzo się mylisz! – zaśmiała się jego żona.  
– Co? – spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem.  
– Mugolscy murarze i rzemieślnicy mieli ogromny udział w budowaniu zamku. Oczywiście, że magią posługiwano się również, ale fundamenty i najważniejsze elementy konstrukcyjne, czyli ściany i stropy wznosili mugole. Magia weszła później, jako element uzupełniający. Zaklęciami wzmacniano konstrukcję budowli, no i czarodzieje nadzorowali cały proces budowy.  
– Raaany... Jak ty się po inżyniersku wyrażasz! – westchnął blondyn.  
– Jestem inżynierem, chłopcze – odpowiedziała łagodnie Laeticia.  
– Skąd to wszystko wiesz? W „Historii Hogwartu" nie ma na ten temat najmniejszej wzmianki! – zaprotestował szatyn.  
– „Historia Hogwartu" nie jest specjalnie pomocna w moich poszukiwaniach, to fakt – przyznała kobieta. – Jednak i stąd mogę wyciągnąć sporo pożytecznych informacji. Na przykład o pożarach...  
– Co takiego? Hogwart miał takie epizody w swojej historii?! – zdumiała się Świetlik.  
– Owszem. Parę razy różni wcześniejsi, voldemortopodobni szaleńcy próbowali zająć zamek. Toczyły się tam walki i oczywiście podpalano go wielokrotnie. Potem odbudowywano jego zniszczone fragmenty, więc jakaś część murów pochodzi z późniejszych czasów. Późniejszych oczywiście od epoki, kiedy żyli założyciele szkoły.  
– Nie gadaj! W „Historii Hogwartu" nic o tym nie ma! – zniecierpliwił się chłopak.  
– Jest, tylko trzeba czytać uważnie. Oczywiście autorzy wspominają o tym niechętnie i kręcą jak mogą, więc są to jedynie niewielkie wzmianki. Można jednak wyłowić daty, kiedy takie dramatyczne historie miały miejsce. Dla mnie jest oczywiste, że również w czasach pokoju nieraz przebudowywano i rozbudowywano zamek, dostosowując go do nowych wymagań użytkowników. I na bieżąco jest też konserwowany, bo bez tego dawno by się rozsypał – nawet pomimo magii! A informacje o tym można znaleźć w księgach i w rachunkach gospodarskich, oraz w dokumentacji inwentaryzacyjnej. Można tam się dowiedzieć kto, ile, za co i komu płacił. Na przykład coś takiego: _„Majster murarski Jonathan Smith wystawił rachunek na galeonów dwanaście sykli pięć i knutów dwa za przemurowanie ściany w kuchni, na co zużył cegieł sztuk osiemdziesiąt jeden, wyprodukowanych w cegielni Hoffmanów i wapna dwa funty oraz piasku tyleż samo, a robota trwała godzin dwie. Zapłacono z funduszy na remonty."_ No i data. Po przewertowaniu rachunków można dowiedzieć się o remontach więcej, niż z kronik, gdzie takich zdarzeń się raczej nie rejestruje...  
Dalsze wywody przerwał jej wybuch szczerego śmiechu wszystkich trojga słuchaczy.  
– Fakt, masz rację. Ale weź pod uwagę, że w czasie tysiąca lat i paru wojen i wojenek po drodze, to nawet najbardziej pedantyczni administratorzy zamku Hogwart mogli coś zagubić i w księgach gospodarskich muszą być spore braki – zauważyła trzeźwo brunetka.  
– No, pewnie, że tak! Poza tym, po każdej większej bitwie, a i mniejszej zapewne też; wzmacniano magiczną ochronę zamku, wymyślano nowe zaklęcia i tak dalej... No i magia ochronna działa, chociaż moim zdaniem jest w tej ochronie mnóstwo luk! – stwierdziła krytycznie Laeticia.  
– Nie tylko ty tak uważasz... – mruknął mężczyzna, patrząc z podziwem na swoją żonę. – Jak ci się wydaje, kim był ten ktoś, co coś w tej ścianie zakodował? Jeśli rzeczywiście zakodował...  
– Myślę, że mogła to być Rowena Ravenclaw – odpowiedziała żywo kobieta.  
– Dlaczego właśnie ona? – zdziwiła się Świetlik.  
– Slytherin zostawił Tajemniczą Komnatę z Bazyliszkiem. Gryffindor swoje laboratoria i kuźnię, a Helga Huplepuff dzieła prawnicze i filozoficzne, które zresztą zostały uznane przez następców Założycieli za tak obrazoburcze i zawierające niebezpieczne idee, że schowano je w Tajnym Magazynie w bibliotece i nałożono na nie zaklęcia niewidzialności. Dopiero dyrektor Derwent je znalazła i to tylko przez czysty przypadek! A co zostało po Rowenie Ravenclaw? Może właśnie to? A jeżeli się nie mylę i w tej ścianie zakodowane są runy, to tym bardziej mi na nią wskazuje. Ravenclaw była niesamowicie biegła w numerologii i znajomości run. Przypominam wam, że była Irlandką, a jej totemem był kruk. Pochodziła z rodu druidów, którzy wróżyli posługując się celtycką odmianą pisma runicznego. Napisała wiele dzieł, poświęconych tajemnicom starożytnych run i hieroglifów! – tym okrzykiem Laeticia zakończyła swój wywód.  
– Hmm... Bardzo bym chciał, żeby to, co zauważyłaś, okazało się rzeczywiście czymś więcej, niż tylko grą cieni – westchnął jej mąż. – Ale nie dziw się, że jestem trochę sceptycznie nastawiony. Zresztą i tak teraz tego nie rozwiążemy, a mamy mnóstwo innych spraw do załatwienia przed powrotem do Anglii.  
– To prawda – kobieta smętnie przyznała mu rację. – Pogadałam trochę z ludźmi w sieci, sporo osób się zainteresowało. Obiecali mi poszukać materiałów. No, wiecie, zdjęcia, wzmianki w kronikach...  
– Dobry pomysł! – pochwalił szatyn. – Może coś z tego będzie, zobaczymy. Wróćmy jednak do naszych problemów na dziś. Czekam na kolejne raporty, jak tylko je dostanę – natychmiast wracamy do Anglii. A teraz proponuję, żebyście się wzięli za pakowanie – zarządził energicznie.  
– Wracamy do domu?! – z nadzieją w głosie wykrzyknął blondyn.  
– Gdzie „do domu", jakie „do domu"! Czyś ty zwariował? Padlinojady pilnują naszej chałupy, jak wściekłe psy! – zdenerwowała się brunetka.  
– Nie, nie do domu, Świetlik ma, niestety, rację – odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem mężczyzna. – Na razie nic o nas nie wiedzą, ale dlatego właśnie tym bardziej nie możemy się tam pokazać.  
– Nie zapomnij zabrać zmieniaczy czasu – przypomniała Laeticia. – Ile tego jeszcze tu masz?  
– Dwa. Percy rąbnął Knotowi sześć sztuk. Jeden wziął dla siebie, drugi dał Penelopie, ja mam na szyi trzeci, te dwa wziąłem na wszelki wypadek, a jeden mamy dla naszych ludzi. Korzystają w razie potrzeby – wyjaśnił szatyn.  
– Czekaj... Razem z tymi od babci, to będzie osiem... – zastanowiła się brunetka.  
– Jest jeszcze jeden, zapomniałaś? – zwrócił jej uwagę blondyn.  
– A, rzeczywiście! Nawiasem mówiąc, to ten twój Percy jest niesamowity. Gwizdnął tyle zmieniaczy i Knot się nie zorientował? – zaśmiała się dziewczyna.  
– Podobno niczego nie zauważył – mruknął mężczyzna.  
– To poszedł chłopak na całość – westchnął z uznaniem jasnowłosy. – Chciałbym go poznać! Czuję, że byśmy się zaprzyjaźnili!  
– Myślę, że tak. Powiem wam szczerze, że naprawdę podziwiałem go tam, nad tym cholernym łabędzim jeziorem. Percy ma niesamowicie zimną krew i stalowe nerwy. Ktoś inny by pewnie próbował uciekać, albo zemdlałby ze strachu... A on nic, tylko pstrykał te zdjęcia! I jak mu zaproponowałem współpracę, to od razu się zgodził – powiedział szatyn.  
Rozmowę przerwał melodyjny dźwięk, wydobywający się z kieszeni mężczyzny. Szatyn chwycił telefon i niecierpliwie przycisnął go do ucha.  
– Tak, doskonale! – wykrzyknął.  
Obie dziewczyny i chłopak wpatrywali się w niego z napięciem.  
– Dawajcie laptopa, mamy już raporty – powiedział szybko. – I pakujcie się!  
Niecałe pół godziny później w kuchni panowało istne pandemonium. Cztery osoby miotały się po pomieszczeniu, zaglądając do szafek i lodówki, przeglądając papiery leżące na stole, ustawiając na blacie słoiki i jakieś pudełka. Co chwila wykrzykiwali do siebie nerwowo, że o czymś jeszcze należy pamiętać... Pod stołem leżał, cichutko jak trusia, wielki pies i udawał, że go nie ma. Białozłoty kruk siedział na szczycie kredensu i spokojnie czyścił swoje pióra, a rudy kot z czarnymi pręgami na grzbiecie spał spokojnie na krześle, nakrywszy nos ogonem i ignorując cały rozgardiasz.  
Wreszcie sytuacja została opanowana. Laeticia podjechała pod same drzwi samochodem, ustawiając go możliwie najbliżej wejścia. Terenowy Citroen pomieścił wszystkie bagaże, psa, kota, kruka i czworo zdenerwowanych ludzi.  
Samochód ruszył. Za kierownicą siedziała Laeticia.  
– Co powiedziała madame Fronsac jak jej oddawałaś klucze? – spytał szatyn, zwracając się do brunetki.  
– Obiecała jak zwykle mieć oko na wszystko. Podałam jej numer tego naszego nowego telefonu komórkowego, jak kazałeś – odpowiedziała żywo dziewczyna.  
– Ona jest znakomita jeśli trzeba znaleźć temat do plotek – zadrwił blondyn. – Zawsze wszystko zauważy, najdrobniejszy szczegół!  
– I właśnie dlatego trzeba żyć z nią w zgodzie! – zaśmiał się szatyn. – Niczego nie przeoczy i jak się cokolwiek będzie działo, to nas na pewno zawiadomi.  
– Świetnie, co teraz? – spytała Laeticia.  
– Jedziemy na punkt teleportacyjny. Najpierw przeskoczymy do Paryża. Musimy iść do banku. Wolodia już zablokował draniowi konta, więc przysporzyliśmy mu trochę kłopotów – zachichotał mężczyzna.  
– Będzie wiedział, że to my – mruknęła ponuro Laeticia.  
– Nie, bo Wolodia to tak załatwił, jakby hacker działał z Japonii. Poza tym zablokował też sporo kont w kilku innych bankach – wyjaśnił jej mąż.  
– Jasne... A'propos Japonii, to kiedy się tam wybierzesz? – zainteresowała się brunetka.  
– Najchętniej dzisiaj, ale niestety, za względu na to, że Dumbledore zwołał nadzwyczajne zebranie Wizengamotu, to niemożliwe. Muszę się zobaczyć z Percym wcześniej, chyba to rozumiecie? – odparł niecierpliwie szatyn.  
– Rozumiemy, oczywiście – westchnęła dziewczyna.  
– A wy obie musicie pójść do kosmetyczki. I ufarbować włosy. Nie możecie pokazać się w Anglii w takim stanie – powiedział mężczyzna, patrząc krytycznie na obie dziewczyny.  
– Dobra, dobra, nie martw się o naszą urodę – zdenerwowała się jego żona. – Damy sobie radę. Ile czasu spędzimy w Paryżu?  
– Nie więcej niż dwie godziny – odparł.  
– To nam zupełnie wystarczy – uspokoiła go brunetka. – A gdzie się schowamy w Anglii?  
– W Edynburgu. Tam się nas nikt nie spodziewa. I będziemy mieli blisko do Hogwartu...


	13. Chapter 13

**Rozdział trzeci – SNAPE MANOR**

***

10 lipca 1996 rok, środa, godzina szósta rano, Hogwart – gabinet dyrektora.

Profesor Dumbledore krążył niespokojnie po gabinecie. Zatrzymał się na chwilę przed siedzącym na żerdzi Fawksem i popatrzył feniksowi w oczy.

– Szkoda, że nie możesz udzielić mi rady – powiedział cicho i pogłaskał ptaka po łebku. Feniks ćwierknął współczująco. – Tak, wiem, wiem... Ja też jestem optymistą. Tom musi przegrać! – profesor wyprostował się i uśmiechnął. – Chociaż nie możesz dać mi żadnej rady, ale przywracasz mi wiarę w naszą wygraną! Nie jesteśmy sami, Fawkes. Mamy sojuszników. Problem tylko w tym, żeby się z nimi dogadać!

No, cóż – to ONI pierwsi podjęli współpracę z Zakonem. Mieli ten sam cel co Zakon – walka z Voldemortem. Pytanie – co będzie potem. Bo profesor Dumbledore wierzył, że nie mogą przegrać. Ale zwycięstwo nad Riddlem, to miał być dopiero początek. Po żadnej wojnie świat nigdy nie jest taki sam jak przed nią. I tym razem też nie będzie inaczej.

Dyrektor usiadł przy biurku. Oparł głowę na rękach i zamyślił się głęboko. Wiedział, że musi się wspiąć na szczyty dyplomacji rozmawiając z czarodziejami żyjącymi wśród mugoli. Zastanawiał się, do kogo najpierw się zwrócić. A może... Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Pomyślał o osobie, która mogłaby stać się łącznikiem między Zakonem Feniksa i jego potencjalnymi sojusznikami.

Penelopa Clearwater... Czy to, że Percy Weasley związał się z czarodziejką pochodzącą z mugolskiej rodziny miało wpływ na jego postępowanie i podejmowane decyzje? I czy fakt, że czarodziej czystej krwi pojawił się wśród czarodziejów żyjących poza zorganizowaną społecznością ludzi władających magią sprawił, że ci „spoza" zdecydowali się nawiązać współpracę z Zakonem? To, co opowiedzieli mu Bill i Kingsley nie pozostawiało wątpliwości, że Percy bardzo szybko osiągnął w tej grupie wysoką pozycję jednego z liderów i ma spory autorytet. Czy jego narzeczona go w to wciągnęła? Penelopa po ukończeniu Hogwartu zaczęła studiować prawo na mugolskim Uniwersytecie Oxfordzkim. Nie podjęła pracy w żadnej czarodziejskiej instytucji. Czyżby społeczność mugoli wydawała jej się bardziej interesująca? Tak, właśnie z nią musi porozmawiać w pierwszej kolejności!

A jeszcze ten francuski Władca Smoków... Informacje o tym człowieku budziły niepokój. Chociaż wiadomo było o nim jak na razie bardzo niewiele, profesor Dumbledore czuł, że kłopoty związane z działalnością tajemniczego Francuza będą olbrzymie. Intuicja rzadko zawodziła dyrektora Hogwartu, a teraz wręcz krzyczała wielkim głosem, że nie wolno mu zlekceważyć tego mężczyzny zza Kanału.

– Panie dyrektorze! – znajomy głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Przed jego biurkiem unosiła się Szara Dama, a towarzyszyły jej dwa duchy nieznanych mu kobiet. Jedna była Japonką – w klasycznym kimonie gejszy, a druga miała na sobie strój z epoki baroku.

– Witaj, lady Mariamne – Dumbledore wstał i skłonił się uprzejmie. – Witajcie w Hogwarcie, panie – mówiąc to uśmiechnął się do obu dam. Odwzajemniły mu się, uśmiechając do niego miło w rewanżu.

– Panie dyrektorze, pozwoli pan sobie przedstawić: jej wysokość księżna Sakurako de Blois–Fouche – Szara Dama wskazała na Japonkę, która wykonała skomplikowany dyg skłaniając przy tym nisko głowę. – I jej wysokość księżna Mirelle Amelia de Fouche–Chamboulier – dama w barokowej sukni pochyliła się w wytwornym ukłonie.

– Jestem zaszczycony waszą wizytą – powiedział dwornie Dumbledore.

– Pan się nam nie musi przedstawiać – oznajmiła spokojnie księżna de Fouche–Chamboulier. – Proponuję, abyśmy porozmawiali o tym, co nas tu sprowadziło. Sądzę, że pan, profesorze domyśla się, o co chodzi.

– Tak, domyślam się – odpowiedział z powagą.

– Przybyłyśmy tu dlatego, że nasz potomek poprosił nas o pomoc w walce z Voldemortem. Ci z nas, jego przodków, którzy jeszcze nie odeszli w Drogę Z Której Się Nie Wraca, odpowiedzieliśmy na jego prośby. Jest nas sporo... – kobieta skrzywiła się złośliwie. – Śledzimy wszystkich śmierciożerców i samego Riddle'a. Oczywiście jesteśmy niewidzialni, ale wiemy o wszystkich poczynaniach, zarówno tego fałszywego lorda, jak i jego popleczników. Nigdzie się przed nami nie ukryją! – oznajmiła z satysfakcją.

– My obie będziemy przekazywać informacje bezpośrednio panu, jak również każdej osobie, którą pan nam wskaże – dodała cichym, melodyjnym głosem Japonka. – Nie znaczy to oczywiście, że uda nam się zapobiec wszystkim zbrodniom jakie ten gad zaplanuje, na to niestety chyba nie ma co liczyć, ale postaramy się przeszkadzać mu jak tylko się da!

Dumbledore patrzył na duchy z niedowierzaniem.

– Niesamowite... – szepnął. – To bardzo ułatwi nam sprawę. Jestem wam ogromnie wdzięczny! – dodał głośno.

– Robimy to dla naszego potomka i... dla siebie także. Tacy jak Voldemort nie mogą tryumfować. Za życia walczyliśmy z takimi jak on szaleńcami i dlatego dziś stajemy przeciwko niemu – wyjaśniła łagodnie Japonka.

Profesor Dumbledore skłonił nisko głowę. Poczuł przypływ energii i chęci działania.

– Jeszcze raz dziękuję – powiedział miękko, patrząc na duchy trzech kobiet. – Z takimi przeciwniczkami jak wy, Tom Riddle nie ma żadnych szans!

Obie księżne dygnęły i zniknęły z gabinetu. Pozostała jedynie Szara Dama.

– Proszę o wybaczenie, panie dyrektorze, za to, że przyprowadziłam je tak bez zapowiedzi, ale pomyślałam sobie, że teraz nie ma czasu na zabawianie się w zachowywanie konwenansów. Duchy przodków jednego z przywódców ludzi walczących z Voldemortem zwrócili się do mnie i do profesora Binnsa z prośbą o umożliwienie im kontaktu z panem. Zdecydowaliśmy z profesorem, że to ja przedstawię panu te dwie damy.

– Nie mam czego wybaczać, lady Mariamne. Jestem ci, pani, naprawdę zobowiązany! – zapewnił ją gorąco Dumbledore. – Mam też do ciebie, milady, prośbę. Czy mogłabyś nawiązać kontakt z Penelopą Clearwater? Muszę się z nią spotkać i to jak najszybciej, a wolałbym nie wysyłać sowy.

– Oczywiście, panie dyrektorze, z największą przyjemnością – Szara Dama rozbłysła jak oświetlona wewnętrznym reflektorem i bezgłośnie wniknęła w ścianę.

Dyrektor Hogwartu uśmiechnął się do siebie. Ciężar przygniatających go trosk i problemów do natychmiastowego rozwiązania wydał mu się nieco lżejszy. Znów zaczął krążyć po gabinecie energicznym krokiem. Portrety poprzednich dyrektorów obserwowały go z sympatią. Nawet Phineas Nigellus miał uprzejmą aprobatę na namalowanej twarzy.

– Co powiesz, Phineasie? – zagadnął go Dumbledore.

– Mam nadzieję, że mój prawnuk zostanie pomszczony – oznajmił patetycznie były dyrektor Hogwartu. Między jego brwiami pogłębiła się maleńka zmarszczka. – Tacy jak Voldemort hańbią mój dom!

– Też tak sądzę – przyznał Dumbledore.

– I pomyśleć, że Tom Marvolo Riddle jest potomkiem Slytherina! – powiedział z wyraźnym smutkiem Nigellus. – Szkoda....

– Szkoda... – zawtórowali mu echem pozostali byli dyrektorzy szkoły.

– Panie dyrektorze! – głos Poppy Pomfrey z kominka zabrzmiał wyjątkowo donośnie.

– Co się stało? Czy Severus... – zaniepokojony Dumbledore przyklęknął przy głowie pielęgniarki tkwiącej wśród zielonych płomieni.

– Obudził się i strasznie się awanturuje! Krzyczy, że musi natychmiast zobaczyć się z panem! – Madame Pomfrey najwyraźniej była bardzo oburzona zachowaniem swego pacjenta.

– Dobrze, powiedz mu, że zaraz przyjdę do ambulatorium – powiedział uspokajająco Dumbledore wstając z klęczek.

***

10 lipca 1996 rok, środa, godzina ósma trzydzieści rano, Hogwart – gabinet dyrektora.

Profesor Dumbledore uważnie przyglądał się Mistrzowi Eliksirów spoza swoich księżycowych okularów.

– Są wszyscy, których obecność uważałeś za absolutnie konieczną, Severusie – powiedział spokojnie dyrektor. – Proszę bardzo, możesz już nam wyjaśnić, jaka to sprawa nie może poczekać ani chwili dłużej – dodał nieco zgryźliwie.

Snape skinął głową i szybko prześlizgnął się wzrokiem po twarzach pozostałych uczestników spotkania. Minerwa McGonagall, Hermiona Granger, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter i Ronald Weasley wpatrywali się w niego tak samo jak dyrektor z ciekawością i niepokojem.

– Potter, opowiedz swój sen, ten o wężu. Ale dokładnie, ze wszystkimi szczegółami – zażądał Mistrz Eliksirów.

Harry wzdrygnął się. Miał okropne przeczucie, że za chwilę dowie się czegoś potwornego. Przełknął ślinę i posłusznie opowiedział, co mu się śniło. Zgodnie z życzeniem Snape'a – nie pominął niczego. Gdy zacytował słowa profesora: _„...dziękuję ci Lily..."_ – błysnęła mu złośliwa myśl, że z tego akurat mężczyzna nie będzie zadowolony, ale – sam chciał. Jak dokładnie, to dokładnie!

Snape znów skinął głową.

– Właśnie. Niestety, Potter, to nie był sen.

– O, Boże! Severusie, czy to znaczy... – wykrzyknęła ze zgrozą profesor McGonagall, ale nie dokończyła zdania, bo Dumbledore uciszył ją ruchem ręki.

– Przepraszam – westchnęła profesor transmutacji, patrząc ze skruchą na dyrektora.

– Mów dalej, Severusie – ponaglił Dumbledore.

Profesor Lupin, Ron i Hermiona siedzieli nieruchomo jak posągi nie odrywając wzroku od Mistrza Eliksirów. Na ich twarzach widniała mieszanina zdumienia i niedowierzania.

– To znaczy, że jesteś animagiem, Potter. Twoja animagiczna postać to olbrzymi ureusz – oznajmił sucho Snape.

– Skrzydlata kobra... Święty wąż faraonów – wyszeptała z szacunkiem i zachwytem Hermiona.

– Dokładnie tak, Granger – warknął profesor. – Ale nie przerywaj mi, dobrze?!

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się i spuściła głowę.

– Ja ci nie pomogę, Potter, bo nie jestem animagiem. Dlatego poprosiłem tu profesor McGonagall – Snape odwrócił się do opiekunki Gryffindoru. – W nocy przemieniłeś się bezwiednie, całkowicie nad tym nie panując. Na pewno wpływ na to miał twój telepatyczny kontakt z Voldemortem, a przede wszystkim to, że byłeś świadkiem ataku Nagini na Arthura Weasleya i odczułeś to tak, jakbyś był w ciele tego węża. Musisz jak najszybciej zacząć trenować, żeby taka sytuacja, jak tej nocy więcej się nie powtórzyła! – oznajmił Mistrz Eliksirów stanowczo.

– Rozumiem już, Severusie, dlaczego zażądałeś tego spotkania – powiedział cicho Dumbledore. – Mam jednak nieodparte wrażenie, że jest jeszcze sporo do wyjaśnienia.

– Istotnie. Powinienem wyjaśnić jeszcze bardzo wiele. Niestety, jest jedna przeszkoda. Tylko jedna, ale wystarczająco ważna. Telepatyczna więź Pottera z Voldemortem.

– Voldemort może odczytać moje myśli? – szepnął Harry, patrząc na Snape'a z przerażeniem.

– Dokładnie o to mi chodzi, Potter. Sam już zresztą do tego doszedłeś, prawda?

– Tak... – jęknął chłopak. – Bałem się, że Voldemort mnie opętał! Czułem w sobie węża...

– Dowiedziałem się tego ucząc cię oklumencji – powiedział cicho Mistrz Eliksirów. – Miałem obawy, że to się stanie, nie przypuszczałem jednak, że tak szybko.

– Miałeś obawy, że „co" się stanie, Severusie? – spytał spokojnie Dumbledore.

– To, że Potter odkryje swoją animagiczną postać i oczywiście natychmiast spróbuje się przemienić ryzykując życiem – odparł Snape zmęczonym głosem. – Nie miałem żadnych wątpliwości, czym on jest, te rzeczy dziedziczy się po rodzicach.

– Mój ojciec był jeleniem! – wykrzyknął Harry ze złością. – Skąd pan mógł wiedzieć, że będę tym... ureuszem?!

– Bardzo wolno myślisz, Potter. Twój ojciec nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Czy naprawdę nie zastanowiło cię to, co powiedziałem w nocy? To twoja matka była wężoustym animagiem – ureuszem. Myślałem, że mi się przyśniła. Ale jak zobaczyłem, że leżysz na sąsiednim łóżku, zrozumiałem, co się stało.

Wszyscy się gwałtownie poruszyli, patrząc na Snape'a ze zdumieniem i zgrozą.

– Lily była animagiem?! – wykrzyknął Lupin. – Ureuszem?! Była wężousta? A skąd ty o tym wiedziałeś?!

– Przyjaźniłem się z Lily od pierwszej klasy, ale musieliśmy to bardzo starannie ukrywać – odpowiedział ostro Mistrz Eliksirów. – A ty, Lupin, nie musisz wiedzieć dlaczego.

– Chwileczkę – dyrektor stanowczo zastopował rodzącą się awanturę. – Kłótnie odłóżcie obaj na inną porę. Severusie, powiedziałeś, że obawiasz się telepatycznej więzi Harry'ego z Voldemortem. Ja także się tego bałem. Dlatego – jak się wyraziłeś, Harry – „uwięziłem cię" u Dursleyów – i zabroniłem udzielać ci informacji – Dumbledore spojrzał na chłopaka ze smutkiem w oczach. Odwrócił głowę i popatrzył na Mistrza Eliksirów. – Chcesz coś jeszcze wyjaśnić, Severusie?

– Tak, muszę. Zastanawiałem się wiele godzin, co mogę ci wyjawić, Potter, a czego absolutnie nie – Snape skrzywił się z irytacją. – Jest bardzo wiele rzeczy, które powinienem był ci powiedzieć już dużo wcześniej, ale o większości z nich nie może się dowiedzieć Riddle. A więź między tobą i nim, niestety jest dla nas niebezpieczna. Możesz bezwiednie stać się jego szpiegiem, a tego chyba nie chcesz? On mógłby z ciebie wyciągnąć wszystko, co wiesz, i to w taki sposób, że nawet byś tego nie zauważył. Więc usłyszysz teraz tylko to, co uważam za absolutnie konieczne, żebyś wiedział. No i oczywiście Voldemort może się do tych informacji dobrać, ale lepiej, żeby się to nie stało. – Spojrzenie czarnych oczu wręcz przewiercało Harry'ego na wylot. Chłopak miał wrażenie, że wnętrzności wypełnia mu lód. Przepełniało go poczucie winy.

– Czy jeśli uda mi się opanować oklumencję, to obronię się przed penetracją moich myśli przez Voldemorta? – spytał cicho. Ku jego zdumieniu Snape odpowiedział natychmiast i była to odpowiedź zadziwiająca.

– Tak, jestem o tym przekonany. Pod warunkiem, że naprawdę się do tego przyłożysz, i nie będziesz lekceważyć niebezpieczeństwa. Powiedziałem ci, że reguły dotyczące magii umysłu do ciebie się nie stosują. Powinieneś to pamiętać! Niestety, ty masz skłonności do lekkomyślnego narażania siebie i innych. Zacznij wreszcie myśleć „przed" a nie „po"! Zapewne nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, że ja, ucząc cię oklumencji, narażałem swoje życie, bo gdyby ten gad się o tym dowiedział grzebiąc w twoich myślach, zabiłby mnie natychmiast. Teraz oczywiście i tak nie ma to znaczenia, bo on już wie, że go szpiegowałem. Ale lepiej będzie, jeśli się nie dowie, że jesteś animagiem. To, co za chwilę usłyszysz też powinno pozostać dla niego tajemnicą!

– Będę ćwiczyć oklumencję... – zaczął Harry, ale Mistrz Eliksirów nie dał mu skończyć.

– Samo ćwiczenie nie wystarczy – warknął. – Porozmawiamy o tym jeszcze dzisiaj, ale nie w tej chwili. Teraz wróćmy do twojej animagii. Otóż jesteś potomkiem linii wężoustych animagów. Twoi przodkowie, po których dziedziczysz te zdolności, przybierali postać ureusza. Ojciec twojej matki, czyli twój dziadek był całkiem niezłym czarodziejem, niestety, był złym człowiekiem. Miałem nieprzyjemność znać go bardzo dobrze... Ale to do sprawy nie należy. Twój dziadek odziedziczył swoje zdolności po swoim ojcu, czyli twoim pradziadku, a pradziadek po swojej matce, czyli twojej praprababce. Ona – po swoim ojcu. I tak dalej... Znałem dobrze twoją praprababkę, pradziadka i dziadka. Nieraz widziałem, jak zmieniają postać. Opowiadali mi historię rodziny, szczególnie twój pradziadek był rozmiłowany w snuciu opowieści sprzed lat. Byłem bardzo mały, kiedy zmarła twoja praprababka, ale doskonale ją pamiętam. Twego pradziadka i dziadka też. Twój dziadek był jasnym blondynem i miał zielone oczy. Był podobny do swojej matki, nie do ojca, bo twój pradziadek, ojciec twego dziadka, miał oczy brązowe i włosy bardzo ciemne, prawie czarne, ale jego matka, czyli twoja prababka była blondynką z niebieskimi oczami. Twoja praprababka, matka twego pradziadka, też była blondynką, tyle, że ciemną i miała oczy jasnobrązowe. Twoja matka, jak wiesz, miała rdzaworude włosy i oczy takie same, jak jej ojciec. Nie podaję tych szczegółów ot, tak sobie, to jest ważne. Ponieważ każde z nich, po przemianie w skrzydlatego węża, miało łuski koloru włosów i skrzydła barwy tęczówek. Ty powinieneś być więc czarnym wężem z zielonymi skrzydłami. Ale nie jesteś. W swojej animagicznej postaci jesteś idealną kopią animagicznej postaci swojej matki!

Snape umilkł. Harry skulił się nieco na swoim krześle. Czuł się kompletnie ogłuszony usłyszanymi rewelacjami. W gabinecie panowała całkowita cisza. Wszyscy milczeli, patrząc niepewnie na siebie nawzajem i na Mistrza Eliksirów, oniemiali ze zdumienia. Pierwszy oprzytomniał Dumbledore.

– Szkoda, że nie powiedziałeś mi tego wcześniej, Severusie. Rozumiem, że ojciec Lily udawał mugola. Czy jej matka też była czarodziejką? – spytał z namysłem.

– Nie mogłem nic powiedzieć wcześniej, panie dyrektorze. Mieliśmy oboje z Lily naprawdę ważne powody, żeby utrzymać wszystko w tajemnicy. A co do matki Lily – była mugolką, ale jej prababka, matka jej matki była czarownicą – odpowiedział żywo Snape.

– Rozumiem, że Harry nie może się dowiedzieć nic więcej? – spytała McGonagall, patrząc współczująco na chłopca.

Mistrz Eliksirów potrząsnął głową.

– To jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze. Powinien wiedzieć o wiele więcej, ale niestety, ta jego fatalna więź telepatyczna z tym gadzim bydlakiem zamyka mi usta! – wykrzyknął gniewnie Snape. Popatrzył na Harry'ego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, którego chłopak nie mógł rozszyfrować. – Przykro, mi, Potter. Naprawdę mi przykro. Nie, to nie jest ironia – dodał szybko, widząc, że wszyscy obecni otworzyli szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. – Ani żart. Jeszcze o kilku sprawach dowiesz się w najbliższych dniach, ale wcześniej muszę parę rzeczy przygotować. A teraz najlepiej zrobisz, jeśli natychmiast zaczniesz ćwiczyć przemiany pod okiem profesor McGonagall – zakończył.

– Chyba musimy porozmawiać w cztery oczy, Severusie – powiedział wolno Dumbledore patrząc z uwagą na Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Na pewno, panie dyrektorze, i to zaraz – odpowiedział sucho Snape. – Niestety, muszę zrobić od razu jedno zastrzeżenie. JA panu ufam, ale nie mogę zdradzić tajemnic osób, które z kolei ufają mnie, lecz nie udało mi się ich przekonać, żeby zaufały panu.

– Rozumiem – westchnął Dumbledore. – Ale mam jeszcze parę pytań i jak sądzę Harry też... Jeśli uznasz, że nie możesz na nie odpowiedzieć jemu, to może odpowiesz mnie?

– Słucham – Mistrz Eliksirów nie miał zbyt uszczęśliwionej miny, ale nie powiedział „nie".

– Dlaczego wezwałeś Harry'ego na pomoc? – Pierwsze pytanie dyrektora Harry powitał z ulgą. Sam nigdy nie zdobyłby się na to, żeby spytać o to Snape'a, a bardzo chciał znać odpowiedź.

– Ponieważ uczyłem go oklumencji – wyjaśnił spokojnie Mistrz Eliksirów. – To stworzyło między nami więź psychiczną. To pierwszy powód. Jest jeszcze drugi, ale nie mogę go wyjawić. Panu powiem. Pod warunkiem, że zachowa pan to dla siebie i nikomu tego nie powtórzy.

– Dobrze, Severusie, obiecuję, że dochowam tajemnicy – Dumbledore skinął głową. – Drugie pytanie... Ktoś jeszcze przyszedł ci z pomocą. Kto?

– Tego nie mogę zdradzić – Snape pokręcił głową.

– W takim razie – trzecie i ostatnie pytanie, jak na razie: Powiedziałeś, że bardzo dobrze znałeś ojca Lily. Skąd? Czy to możesz wyjaśnić? – dyrektor wpatrywał się w Snape'a bez mrugnięcia powiek.

– Wolałbym nie... – czarnowłosy mężczyzna przygryzł wargi.

– Weź pod uwagę, że wszyscy będą snuć domysły. Ja także – powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore.

– Na przykład jakie? – sarknął gniewnie Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Na przykład takie, że ojciec Lily był twoim krewnym. A zatem i ona też – dyrektor nieoczekiwanie się uśmiechnął.

– Tak, to prawda. Pańskie przypuszczenia są prawidłowe. Jesteśmy dość blisko spokrewnieni, Potter – Snape skrzywił się i popatrzył na Harry'ego z ironicznym uśmiechem. – Niespodzianka, prawda?

Chłopak z trudem przełknął ślinę. Skinął głową. Nie był w stanie się odezwać. Bał się, czego jeszcze się dowie, a jednocześnie czuł palącą wręcz potrzebę drążenia tej tajemnicy dalej.

– Ja też mam pytanie – nieoczekiwanie wtrącił się Lupin. – Dlaczego chciałeś, żebym ja był obecny przy tej rozmowie? Rozumiem, że Miner... przepraszam, profesor McGonagall, ale ja? No i pan Weasley i panna Granger też nie musieli chyba w tym uczestniczyć. Dlaczego uparłeś się, żebyśmy byli świadkami tej rozmowy?

– Ty dlatego, że Black w swoim testamencie scedował na ciebie swoje obowiązki ojca chrzestnego Harry'ego Pottera. Musiałeś więc jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się o tym, że chłopak jest animagiem. A co do nich obojga, – Snape spojrzał na Hermionę i Rona – uznałem, że skoro są przyjaciółmi pana Pottera, to też muszą się o tym dowiedzieć. Poza tym, pan Weasley śpi z Potterem w jednym dormitorium, a taka niekontrolowana przemiana, jak dziś w nocy, może mu się zdarzyć znowu. Lepiej, żeby ktoś, kto wie o co chodzi mógł uspokoić nieproszonych świadków. Osoba niezorientowana może się nieźle wystraszyć. Panna Granger natomiast, jestem pewien, natychmiast pobiegnie do biblioteki i wynajdzie mnóstwo książek o animagii – Hermiona zaczerwieniła się i rzuciła profesorowi urażone spojrzenie. – A mówiąc poważnie, przy trenowaniu przemian animagicznych dobrze jest mieć przy sobie przyjaciół. Wiem, bo byłem świadkiem prób, jakie podejmowała Lily. Prosiła mnie, bym jej towarzyszył. Ojciec ją bardzo dokładnie poinstruował, co powinna robić i jak, ale udało jej się przemienić dopiero w siódmej klasie. Jesteś lepszy od swojej matki, Potter – powaga na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów upewniła Harry'ego, że profesor nie żartuje.

– Ja mam prośbę – wybąkał chłopak, dziwiąc się swojej śmiałości. – Czy mógłby mi pan opowiedzieć o moim dziadku? Dursleyowie nigdy mi o nim nie mówili... On przecież nie żyje, chyba te informacje nic nikomu nie zaszkodzą, nawet jak Voldemort się o tym dowie!

– Nie, raczej nie... Ale teraz ja cię zapytam, czy naprawdę tego chcesz, Potter? Dobrze się zastanów nad odpowiedzią! – Snape skrzyżował ręce na piersiach.

– Tak, chcę! Wolę najgorszą prawdę od litościwych kłamstw! Powiedział pan, że mój dziadek był złym człowiekiem. Co takiego zrobił?! – wykrzyknął Harry gniewnie.

– Jeśli rzeczywiście chcesz się tego dowiedzieć, to ci opowiem – Mistrz Eliksirów popatrzył na niego zamyślony. – Ale nie teraz. Jutro, lub pojutrze. I mam prawie pewność, że będziesz tego żałował.

– Jeśli nawet, to trudno. Chcę się dowiedzieć prawdy! – Harry popatrzył na profesora spode łba.

– Więc się dowiesz, ale musisz swoją ciekawość powściągnąć przez dwa dni. Tyle chyba wytrzymasz – warknął Snape.

– Tak... – szepnął Harry.

– Bardzo dobrze. Teraz moja kolej na zadanie pytania. Dlaczego uciekłeś od Dursleyów? Po usłyszeniu mojego telepatycznego wezwania mogłeś szybko wsiąść na Hardodzioba i przylecieć do Hogwartu, ale ty zabrałeś wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Czyli, że nie zamierzałeś u nich zostać. Bardzo słusznie postąpiłeś prosząc o pomoc pannę Granger, chyba pierwszy raz w życiu wymyśliłeś coś rozsądnego. Pomyślałeś o świstokliku, ten pomysł był na pewno jednym z najlepszych, na jakie kiedykolwiek wpadłeś, bo dzięki temu zdążyłeś zawiadomić dyrektora, a to ocaliło wielu ludzi. Mnie również... Ale zmarnowałeś dużo czasu na pakowanie kufra. To był błąd, Potter. Nawet, jeśli planowałeś na zawsze opuścić dom Dursleyów, to mogłeś przecież zabrać swoje rzeczy później – powiedział Snape z namysłem, wpatrując się w chłopaka z napiętą uwagą.

– Bardzo dziękuję za uznanie dla mojej pomysłowości – odpowiedział Harry nieco ironicznie. – Nie byłem pewien, czy to, co mi się śniło, jest prawdą, czy może znowu Voldemort podsuwa mi jakieś fałszywe wizje. Ale wolałem przyjąć, że to prawda. Ma pan rację, zmarnowałem czas na pakowanie, nie pomyślałem, że robię błąd... A Hermionę poprosiłem o pomoc, bo sam nie umiem zrobić świstoklika!

– Będziesz się musiał tego nauczyć i to jak najszybciej. Ale nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie – przypomniał zimnym tonem Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Odpowiedź na pana pytanie brzmi: bo miałem dość! – wybuchnął Harry. – Po powrocie z Hogwartu u Dursleyów było tym razem o wiele gorzej niż dotychczas. Interwencja członków Zakonu nic nie pomogła. Co prawda Dursleyowie nie maltretowali mnie teraz fizycznie i więcej nie głodzili, ale nadal traktowali jak gówno. Nie mogłem już tego znieść! Nie chcę nazywać ich dłużej swoją rodziną! Nigdy tak naprawdę nią nie byli! Ich dom nie jest i nigdy nie był moim domem! Do diabła! – Harry zerwał się, stanął przed Dumbledorem i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy – Nigdy więcej tam nie wrócę i nigdy więcej nie pozwolę się panu uwięzić! Dosyć tego! – Chłopak całkowicie stracił panowanie nad sobą. Nagromadzona gorycz znalazła ujście w wybuchu furii. – Wytłumaczył mi pan, po śmierci Syriusza, dlaczego musiałem żyć u Dursleyów i jednocześnie powiedział mi pan, że wiedział, że czekają mnie tam ciężkie lata. Skazał mnie pan na piekło! Czy to też było w planie?! – Harry umilkł na chwilę, bo zabrakło mu tchu.

– Popełniłem wiele błędów, Harry. Zbyt wiele. Masz rację niestety... – powiedział cicho Dumbledore zmęczonym głosem. – Nie przewidziałem...

– Doprawdy?! – przerwał mu chłopak. – Pojąć nie mogę, czemu przez te wszystkie lata nikt się mną nie zainteresował, ani nie sprawdził, co się ze mną dzieje! I nie chcę słyszeć, że Figg była obok. Bo ta charłaczka nic nie mogła zrobić. I nic nie zrobiła! Choć doskonale o wszystkim wiedziała. Czemu nikomu nie powiedziała? A jeśli powiedziała, dlaczego nikt nie interweniował?! Skoro jestem taki cholernie ważny, to trzeba mnie było lepiej pilnować! Charłaczka i pijany złodziejaszek, rzeczywiście, fajna para strażników! A potem?! Na Grimmaud Place to mnie eskortowała wielka świta! A Tonks zrobiła sobie szopkę z Dursleyów, za co oczywiście odgrywali się na mnie teraz! Nic dziwnego, że ta ropucha Umbridge nasłała na mnie dementorów...

– CO?!!! – wrzasnął Snape, przerywając tyradę Harry'ego. McGonagall zerwała się zaciskając pięści. Lupin też poderwał się z krzesła, tak gwałtownie, że je przewrócił.

– Tak! – krzyknęła gniewnie Hermiona. – Sama się nam do tego przyznała! I torturowała uczniów! Na Harry'ego rzuciła Cruciatusa i chciała go zabić! – dziewczyna urwała, widząc, że Dumbledore wstał i wyprostował się na całą wysokość, prezentując wszystkim swój imponujący wzrost.

– Dlaczego ja o tym wszystkim dowiaduję się dopiero teraz? – spytał cicho dyrektor, a w jego głosie zabrzmiały groźne nuty.

– Bo to było tuż przed wypadkami w Ministerstwie... – odpowiedziała Hermiona z wysiłkiem.

– A potem wszyscy byliśmy zajęci czymś innym – dopowiedział nieoczekiwanie Ron, który dotąd milczał. – I nikt o Umbridge nie pamiętał...

– Co pan teraz zrobi? – spytał Harry nadspodziewanie spokojnie, patrząc nieufnie na dyrektora.

– Zwołałem na dzisiaj nadzwyczajne zebranie Wizengamotu – odpowiedział Dumbledore ostro. – Zaplanowałem poruszenie jednej sprawy, a to, o czym się od was teraz dowiedziałem, bardzo mi ułatwi przeprowadzenie mojego planu. Wszyscy troje będziecie świadkami. Severusie, czy masz Veritaserum? – spytał nagle, odwracając się do Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Tak... Mam spore zapasy... – odpowiedział Snape spokojnie.

– Bardzo dobrze. Zostań więc tutaj, Severusie, musimy porozmawiać. A wy zajmijcie się sprawą animagii Harry'ego – dyrektor odwrócił się do profesor McGonagall. – Minerwo, liczę na ciebie!

– Wiem, Albusie – kobieta skinęła z powagą głową. – Chodźcie do mojego gabinetu. Ty też, Remus.

Profesor transmutacji energicznie popchnęła Rona i Hermionę w stronę drzwi. Lupin delikatnie dotknął ramienia Harry'ego.

– Idziemy, Harry – powiedział łagodnie, uśmiechając się smutno.

Chimera pokręciła łbem, gdy ją mijali wychodząc na korytarz. Chłopakowi wydało się, że rzeźbiony stwór złośliwie się uśmiecha.

***

Gabinet dyrektora Hogwartu, mniej więcej godzinę później.

Severus Snape i profesor Dumbledore siedzieli w fotelach naprzeciwko siebie i rozmawiali.

– Czy sądzisz, Severusie, że możemy ufać tym ludziom? – spytał Dumbledore z napięciem.

– Na pewno nie wszystkim – odpowiedział żywo młody mężczyzna.

– To oczywiste... – dyrektor przyglądał się Mistrzowi Eliksirów z zastanowieniem. – Szkoda, że nie powiedziałeś mi tego wszystkiego wcześniej – dodał z łagodnym wyrzutem.

– Niestety, nie mogłem! Przecież powinien pan to zrozumieć!

– Rozumiem – mruknął Dumbledore.

– A co do zaufania... Mam nadzieję, że nie mylę się co do moich przyjaciół i im możemy zaufać.

– Dobrze, Severusie, skoro tak mówisz... Teraz jednak może wrócimy do rozmowy z Harrym. Chciałbym usłyszeć od niego o jego śnie o wampirze i Tomie. Jak sądzisz, czy uspokoił się już trochę? – w głosie Dumbledore'a zabrzmiała troska.

– Jeśli nie, to mam sporo różnych eliksirów uspokajających – odpowiedział Snape łagodnie. – Sądzę jednak, że chłopak nie tego teraz potrzebuje. No i przykro mi, że to mówię, ale miał rację. Jego wyrzuty były słuszne... Ja też popełniłem straszny błąd, bo nie przewidziałem, że Petunia Dursley jest aż tak złą kobietą. Powinienem był ustanowić nadzór prawny. Nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego tak oczywista rzecz nie przyszła mi do głowy! Mój adwokat mógł się przecież tym zająć.

– Tak, Harry miał rację – dyrektor ciężko westchnął. – Ale ja jestem bardzo ciekaw, jak się zachowa, gdy mu powiesz, czym TY zawiniłeś – dodał z lekką drwiną.

– Będzie wściekły i znowu będzie miał rację – odpowiedział żywo Mistrz Eliksirów. – Niestety, mój błąd ma poważne konsekwencje.

– Masz jakiś pomysł? Do Dursleyów Harry już nie może wrócić, to jest oczywiste, a w Hogwarcie chyba nie powinien zostać. Grimmauld Place też nie możemy brać pod uwagę, jako schronienia... – Dumbledore był mocno zatroskany.

– Mam... Z tej sytuacji jest wyjście, które mnie wyjątkowo nie zachwyca, ale chyba nie istnieje jak na razie lepsze rozwiązanie... – powiedział Snape z namysłem.

– Chyba się domyślam, co wykombinowałeś – Dumbledore pogładził się po brodzie. – Ale może odłóżmy to na kilka dni. I tak wcześniej niczego nie będziemy mogli przedsięwziąć. Harry musi ćwiczyć animagiczne przemiany. Poza tym trzeba się porozumieć z Dursleyami, no i zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo...

– Gdzie z nimi będziemy rozmawiać? Może w kancelarii u mojego prawnika? – zaproponował Snape.

– Czy twój prawnik jest czarodziejem, czy mugolem? – spytał dyrektor.

– Czarodziejem, żyjącym wśród mugoli – wyjaśnił Snape.

– Zastanowię się. Może jednak sprowadzimy ich w takim razie tu, do Hogwartu – Dumbledore zamyślił się na chwilę.

– Słusznie, uważam, że to będzie dobre posunięcie – pochwalił Mistrz Eliksirów. – No i dzisiejsze zebranie Wizengamotu zapowiada się wyjątkowo gorąco – młody mężczyzna spojrzał zezem na Dumbledore'a.

– Zastanawiasz się, co zamierzam? – dyrektor schylił lekko głowę. Snape ze zdumieniem zauważył, że Dumbledore skrywa uśmiech.

– Wszyscy się zastanawiają... – mruknął z lekką ironią Mistrz Eliksirów.

– I jakie wnioski? – spytał Dumbledore.

– Oczywiste... Sądzi pan, że Knot będzie się ostro bronił? – to pytanie Snape zadał już całkiem poważnie.

– Tak, Severusie, będzie... – odpowiedział spokojnie dyrektor. – I dlatego spytałem cię, czy masz drugą różdżkę. Na szczęście masz. Minerwa weźmie swoją, a ja też mam kilka zapasowych, te dam dzieciakom.

– Lupin musi wziąć ze sobą smoczą różdżkę, którą dostał od Margherity – powiedział szybko Snape. – I proszę mnie już nie pytać, skąd znam panią Goldstone.

– Nie będę, Severusie, przecież ci to obiecałem. Wiem, że mi nie ufasz i bardzo mnie to martwi. Ja ci ufam...

– Pan mi ufa, ale mi pan nie wierzy! – powiedział ostro Snape. – I właśnie to jest problem. No cóż... Huncwoci widocznie całowali kamień Blarneya, a mnie Apollo napluł w usta, jak Kassandrze, choć nie jestem piękną kobietą...

– Odłóżmy na razie rozmowę na ten temat. Wiem, że będziemy musieli do tego wrócić, ale w tej chwili mamy inne poważne problemy do rozwiązania – powiedział Dumbledore zmęczonym głosem. – Więc zdecydowałeś się i jednak nadal będziesz uczyć Harry'ego oklumencji?

– A jest jakieś inne wyjście? On musi opanować tę dziedzinę magii i to jak najszybciej. Na szczęście ma do tego wrodzone zdolności. I uważam, że powinien też uczyć się legilimencji. Pan nie może się nim zająć, a nikt inny prócz mnie nie jest w stanie. Te kilka najbliższych dni będziemy musieli na to wykorzystać. Emocji chłopakowi nie zabraknie, to pewne! – zakończył drwiąco Snape.

– Niestety – westchnął Dumbledore. Przez chwilę milczał, przyglądając się spod oka Mistrzowi Eliksirów. – Myślę, że teraz przerwiemy Harry'emu ćwiczenia z animagii i poprosimy go tutaj – zaproponował.

Snape skinął głową.

Dyrektor podszedł do kominka i wrzucił w ogień trochę proszku fiuu. Buchnęły zielone płomienie. Profesor pochylił się i wsunął twarz do kominka ostrożnie przytrzymując swoją długą brodę.

– Minerwo! – zawołał. Przez chwilę czekał i słuchał odpowiedzi.

– Bardzo dobrze – powiedział z uśmiechem do swojej rozmówczyni po drugiej stronie. – Ale przerwijcie teraz te ćwiczenia i wróćcie wszyscy do mojego gabinetu. Musimy omówić jeszcze jedną ważną sprawę przed zebraniem Wizengamotu.

– Harry, opowiedz nam o swoim drugim śnie z dzisiejszej nocy. O tym z wampirem i Voldemortem – poprosił Dumbledore łagodnie.

Chłopak potarł czoło. Blizna go nie bolała, uczynił to zupełnie bezwiednie. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę. Złość już mu minęła, a podczas ćwiczeń profesor McGonagall wyciskała z niego siódme poty, był więc bardzo zmęczony i marzył o tym, by się położyć i przespać. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że niestety, raczej nie będzie miał na to szans przez najbliższych kilka godzin.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy nie jest to znowu jakaś podsunięta mi przez Voldemorta wizja – powiedział wreszcie niepewnie.

– Po prostu opowiedz, co ci się śniło – dyrektor zachęcająco podsunął mu talerzyk z drobnymi ciasteczkami. Harry machinalnie wziął jedno i włożył do ust. Przełknął i rozejrzał się szybko. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego z uwagą. Nawet Snape.

– Miałem tej nocy dwa sny o Voldemorcie i wampirze... I jeden sen o Syriuszu – zaczął swoją opowieść chłopak.

Przymknął oczy, przypominając sobie szczegóły nocnych majaków. Czy może wizji? Nikt niczego nie komentował, w gabinecie było niesamowicie cicho, słuchacze nie przerywali mu ani słowem. Gdy skończył, Dumbledore ciężko westchnął, po czym szybko odwrócił się do Snape'a.

– To pasuje do tego, co usłyszałem od ciebie, Severusie – oznajmił zdecydowanym głosem. – Dziękuję, Harry. Proponuję, żebyś się położył, wyglądasz na bardzo wyczerpanego. Jak tam ćwiczenia, Minerwo? – spojrzał pytająco na profesor McGonagall.

– Znakomicie – odpowiedziała zadowolonym głosem nauczycielka transmutacji. – Jak na pierwszy raz, wyjątkowo dobrze! Ale dyrektor ma rację, powinieneś odpocząć, Potter. Wam też nie zaszkodzi, jeśli się prześpicie – popatrzyła surowo na Rona i Hermionę.

– Chciałam iść do biblioteki – bąknęła cichutko panna Granger.

– Nie dzisiaj. Jutro się tym zajmiemy. Zebranie Wizengamotu rozpocznie się o piątej po południu, musimy być tam co najmniej godzinę wcześniej. No i trzeba się będzie do tego solidnie przygotować. Dlatego natychmiast pójdziecie wszyscy troje do łóżek. Obudzę was na obiad. A teraz – już was tu nie ma!

Harry nie pamiętał jak dobrnął do łóżka, ani tego, jak włożył piżamę. Zasnął, zanim przyłożył głowę do poduszki. Tym razem nie śniło mu się nic.


	14. Chapter 14

***

10 lipca 1996 rok, środa, godzina dwunasta w południe, Biblioteka Wydziału Prawa w Oxfordzie.

Penelopa Clearwater pochyliła się nad dokumentacją sprawy _„Serena Blake vs. Georgiana Lamkenoir"_ – stanowiącej wzorcowy precedens przy rozstrzyganiu kwestii: kto komu powinien zapłacić odszkodowanie, gdy w wypadku samochodowym nie było ofiar śmiertelnych, oba auta uległy uszkodzeniu, a obaj kierowcy złamali przepisy i naruszyli zasady bezpieczeństwa. Dziewczyna ziewnęła rozpaczliwie. To, co czytała było potwornie nudne, a sprawa ciągnęła się straszliwie długo, zanim wreszcie została ostatecznie rozstrzygnięta.

„Że też ludziom nie szkoda czasu na takie handryczenie się o błahostki." – pomyślała Penelopa z rozgoryczeniem. Arogancja i upór w kwestii „kto kogo i czyje będzie na wierzchu" – klasyczne pieniactwo!

Poczuła powiew chłodu. Na zewnątrz panował upał, ale w czytelni Wydziału Prawa Uniwersytetu Oxfordzkiego zawsze było zimno. Odwróciła się i sięgnęła po szal, który odwiesiła na oparcie krzesła. Uśmiechnęła się przelotnie do swoich myśli. Cienka, bawełniana tkanina powinna trochę ją ogrzać, choć delikatny indyjski batik nie był z natury rzeczy zbyt ciepły. Ale lubiła tę swoją modną w tym sezonie szmatę, bo była prezentem od Percy'ego. Zamarła ze zdumienia. Zobaczyła ducha. Rezydująca w Ravenclawie Lady Mariamne Aurelia de Blois–Warren, zwana Szarą Damą – unosiła się tuż obok jej stolika! Na szczęście w tej części czytelni nikogo poza nimi dwiema nie było.

– Dzień dobry, lady Mariamne – Penelopa przywitała uprzejmie niezwykłego gościa, ale nie mogła zapanować nad sobą i nie udało jej się ukryć niepokoju. Coś musiało się stać, Szara Dama nie bez powodu pofatygowała się tu z Hogwartu!

– Witaj, Penelopo – odpowiedziała spokojnie lady de Blois–Warren. – Miło cię widzieć. Jestem tu na prośbę profesora Dumbledore'a. Bardzo chciałby z tobą porozmawiać, i to jak najszybciej.

– Jak i gdzie? – spytała rzeczowo dziewczyna. No, cóż. Przewidywali przecież, że dyrektor po wczorajszych wydarzeniach zwróci się właśnie do niej. Odmowa spotkania nie wchodziła w grę, co do tego nie miała wątpliwości. Gorączkowo zastanawiała się, co może mu zdradzić, a czego absolutnie nie powinna. Usiłowała sobie przypomnieć, co w tej kwestii zdecydowali... Czuła niestety pustkę w głowie. Wiedziała jednak, że musi nad sobą zapanować, ta rozmowa była zbyt ważna. Nie może tego zepsuć! Szara Dama przyglądała jej się z uwagą.

– Hermiona Granger wysłała ci sowę ze świstoklikiem przygotowanym przez profesora Dumbledore'a. To jest puderniczka. Przeniesie cię bezpośrednio do gabinetu dyrektora w Hogwarcie, a po rozmowie profesor da ci drugi, którym dostaniesz się, gdzie będziesz chciała. Tylko oczywiście musisz wybrać takie miejsca, gdzie nikogo nie ma i twoje nagłe zniknięcie i pojawienie się nie wywoła szoku – wyjaśniła obszernie lady Mariamne.

– Oczywiście! – Penelopa poczuła się lekko urażona tą zbyt szczegółową instrukcją. – Gdzie ta sowa?

– Czeka – Szara Dama wskazała ręką w stronę okna. Duża szara szkolna sowa z Hogwartu siedziała na zewnętrznym parapecie.

***

10 lipca 1996 rok, środa, godzina dwunasta w południe, Londyn, restauracja McDonald's niedaleko Ministerstwa Magii.

Rozchichotane nastolatki okupujące dwa stoły wcinały lody i kanapki w wersji „big". Niedaleko nich, pod ścianą siedziało dwóch młodych mężczyzn: rudy w okularach i szatyn. Cicho o czymś rozmawiali. Dwie męskie głowy nachylały się do siebie nad stolikiem. Panowie sprawiali wrażenie nieco znużonych. Nadgryzione kawałki kurczaka i frytki na tackach smętnie czekały na ich zainteresowanie, najwyraźniej bez skutku. Od czasu do czasu dziewczyny zerkały w ich stronę, ale szybko odwracały wzrok. Ci młodzi mężczyźni nie wyglądali atrakcyjnie dla czternasto– i piętnastolatek. Obaj mieli na sobie lekko powycierane, sprane dżinsy i bawełniane t–shirty, bez żadnych napisów, a szatyn odwiesił na poręcz krzesełka przybrudzoną lnianą torbę z Harrodsa. Wyciągnął teraz z tejże torby małe pudełko i podał je rudemu, który mruknął coś pod nosem i odłożył je na wolne krzesło, na oparciu którego wisiała dżinsowa kurtka. Siedząca przy stoliku obok elegancka młoda blondynka błądziła wzrokiem po sali ze znudzoną miną, sącząc coca–colę przez słomkę i co chwila spoglądając z lekkim obrzydzeniem na leżącą przed nią małą porcję frytek. Mężczyźni szybko skończyli jeść i podnieśli się od stolika. Rudy schował pudełeczko do kieszeni kurtki, i panowie wyszli z restauracji. Blondynka prawie jednocześnie zdecydowała się na to samo. Odstawiła na stolik niedopitą coca–colę i lekkim krokiem skierowała się do drzwi. Nastolatki chichotały dalej, opowiadając sobie wrażenia z ostatniej cool – imprezki. Żadna nawet nie spojrzała na młodą kobietę.

– No, mówię ci! Full wypas! – wykrzykiwała ciemnowłosa dziewczynka z mnóstwem warkoczyków do koleżanki, siedzącej naprzeciwko niej.

Reszta potakiwała z radosnymi minami.

***

10 lipca 1996 rok, środa, godzina pierwsza po południu, gabinet dyrektora Hogwartu.

– Dziękuję, że zgodziła się pani na rozmowę, panno Clearwater – profesor Dumbledore uprzejmie się skłonił, po czym wskazał młodej kobiecie wygodny fotel. Penelopa usiadła. Starała się wyglądać na swobodną i zrelaksowaną, ale tak naprawdę to bardzo bała się tej rozmowy i mocno biło jej serce. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuła się w obecności profesora Dumbledore'a tak niepewnie. Gdy była uczennicą rozmawiając z nim nieraz miała tremę – tylko, że wtedy nie wiedziała o wielu sprawach... Była naiwną nastolatką, wierzyła, że świat stoi przed nią otworem, skoro jest ładna i utalentowana. Szybko się dowiedziała, jak bardzo się myli. A teraz, dodatkowo, miała pełną świadomość, że ten człowiek, który siedzi w fotelu obok niej, nie jest bynajmniej łagodnym staruszkiem. To był groźny wojownik, o umyśle ostrym jak szczyty Alp, który skrywał swoją prawdziwą twarz za maską miłego, trochę zdziwaczałego starego człowieka, miłośnika dropsów cytrynowych i czekoladowych żab.

„Sojusznik, czy przeciwnik?" – zastanawiała się dziewczyna. W tej chwili niewątpliwie sojusznik, zdecydowała, ale mimo wszystko nie mogła mu w pełni zaufać. Chociaż chciałaby...

Dumbledore obserwował ją uważnie. Lekko zmrużył oczy.

– Czy możemy odłożyć na bok konwenanse, Penelopo, i przejść od razu do sedna? – spytał cicho.

– Niewątpliwie tak będzie najlepiej. Nie traćmy czasu, panie profesorze – odpowiedziała uprzejmie.

– Świetnie. Chcę cię zapytać o wiele rzeczy i poprosić o kontakt z ludźmi walczącymi z Tomem Riddle – oznajmił Dumbledore.

– Proszę więc o pierwsze pytanie! – zaproponowała, prostując się nieco. Rozgrywka się zaczynała...

– Jak wielu jest czarodziejów żyjących wśród mugoli i nieujętych w ewidencji Ministerstwa Magii? – to pytanie dyrektora nieco ją zaskoczyło, no, ale od czegoś przecież musiał zacząć. Roześmiała się sucho.

– Zdziwi się pan, ale bardzo wielu... – odpowiedziała z lekką satysfakcją.

– To znaczy? Rozumiem, że nie o wszystkich wiesz i na pewno nie wszystkich znasz, ale w przybliżeniu chyba możesz mi powiedzieć, ilu was jest? – Dumbledore pochylił się patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

– W przybliżeniu, pięć razy więcej osób magicznych żyje poza zorganizowaną społecznością czarodziei, niż liczy ta społeczność! – wypaliła dziewczyna. – I to na całym świecie!

Dyrektor najwyraźniej osłupiał. Penelopa z przyjemnością przyglądała się jego zdumionej minie.

– Widzę, że mówisz poważnie – ochłonął błyskawicznie, to mu musiała przyznać. – Tego się nie spodziewałem! Przypuszczam, że jesteście dobrze zorganizowani. I oczywiście korzystacie z mugolskich wynalazków – dodał. Dziewczyna nagle poczuła, że gniew, który od dawna w sobie dusiła musi znaleźć ujście.

– O, tak! Żyjemy wśród mugoli i ukrywamy się przed społecznością magicznych! A wie pan dlaczego? Myśmy się z powietrza nie wzięli, panie profesorze! – wykrzyknęła. – Chce pan usłyszeć moją historię? Może coś to panu da do myślenia!

Dumbledore uniósł do góry prawą brew. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale dziewczyna już się rozpędziła i nie dopuściła go do głosu.

– Po skończeniu Hogwartu zamierzałam pracować w Ministerstwie. Zawsze interesowało mnie prawo. Trudno zresztą, żeby było inaczej. W mojej rodzinie wszyscy od wielu pokoleń zajmują się prawem. Mój ojciec jest komisarzem policji, matka notariuszem, ojciec matki był sędzią i tak dalej. Moi bracia to policjanci, a siostra chce objąć po mamie kancelarię. Wśród moich przodków byli policjanci, żołnierze, adwokaci, sędziowie, prokuratorzy, posłowie do Izby Gmin, a nawet trafił się jeden mianowany lord, który oczywiście zasiadał w Izbie Lordów. To był mój praprapradziadek, bodajże. Tytuł dostał za jakieś zasługi, nie był to tytuł dziedziczny, ale to nic nie szkodzi, rodzina bardzo się nim chlubi. Moi przodkowie albo tworzyli prawo, albo egzekwowali jego przestrzeganie. I tak jest do dzisiaj. Gdy dostałam list z Hogwartu, to moi rodzice i rodzeństwo strasznie się ucieszyli. Nikt z nich nie miał pojęcia o magii, ale stwierdzili krótko – „Będziesz świetną policjantką, albo adwokatem! Magia z pewnością ci pomoże w uprawianiu zawodu!" Ja też tak myślałam. To moi bliscy, gdy się ich radziłam, co powinnam robić po zakończeniu szkoły, podsunęli mi pomysł, żebym spróbowała dostać pracę w naszym „magicznym ministerstwie" – najlepiej w wydziale kontaktów z mugolami. Uważali, że to będzie znakomicie. Mnie się marzyło, że zostanę członkiem Wizengamotu. Bardzo szybko sprowadzono moje marzenia na ziemię. Pracy w Ministerstwie nie dostałam, chociaż Percy nie miał z tym problemów. Czułam przez skórę, dlaczego, chociaż nie chciałam przyjąć tego do świadomości!

– Czego, Penelopo? – Dumbledore zdołał wtrącić to pytanie w monolog dziewczyny, bo zabrakło jej tchu i na chwilę zamilkła. Domyślał się już, co usłyszy i czuł bezbrzeżny smutek.

– Tego, że jestem szlamą! – wybuchnęła dziewczyna. – Przezywano mnie tak jeszcze w szkole, ale się tym nie przejmowałam. Uważałam, że to wybryki garstki idiotów. Miałam przyjaciół, chłopaka z rodziny czarodziejów czystej krwi, którego rodzice traktowali mnie bardziej niż życzliwie... Percy podzielał moje zainteresowania, często rozmawialiśmy o niedostatkach prawa i o tym, jak je można udoskonalić. Przyszłość widziałam w różowych barwach. Kiedy nie dostałam pracy w Ministerstwie, pomyślałam o prywatnych kancelariach prawnych. To też mogło być niezłe rozpoczęcie kariery zawodowej. Prosiłam o pracę chyba wszystkich praktykujących w tym zawodzie czarodziejów. Wszędzie słyszałam dyplomatyczne odpowiedzi, że niestety, teraz nie mają żadnego wolnego miejsca, może za kilka miesięcy... Do niektórych zgłaszałam się kilkakrotnie. W końcu od jednego z młodych praktykantów usłyszałam prawdę. Powiedział mi wprost: „Dziewczyno, nie bądź naiwna! Nikt cię nie przyjmie do pracy, bo jesteś szlamą! A mój szef straciłby najlepszych klientów, gdyby cię zatrudnił, bo wszyscy czarodzieje czystej krwi zmieniliby natychmiast prawnika, gdyby się o tym dowiedzieli." To było jasne. Tak wygląda prawda. Szlamy, albo wyrażając się bardziej elegancko „mugolaki" – mogą egzystować jedynie na marginesie społeczności czarodziejów, bo czystokrwiści tu rządzą. Nawet, jak ktoś ma inne poglądy, to bardzo rzadko ma odwagę je wypowiadać. Tak jak Weasleyowie. Nie liczy się to, że miałam w szkole świetne wyniki, nieważne są moje ambicje. Nie zrobię kariery, bo czystokrwiści mi na to nie pozwolą. W „porządnej" kancelarii prawniczej nie dostałabym nawet pracy sprzątaczki! – Penelopa podsumowała drwiąco swoje wywody.

– Rozumiem – westchnął Dumbledore. – Od wielu lat z tym walczę. Przyjmuję do Hogwartu dzieci władające magią, urodzone w rodzinach mugoli. Niestety, bardzo trudno jest zmienić społeczną świadomość.

– Mnie to już nie obchodzi – warknęła Penelopa. – Nie mogę zrobić kariery w świecie czarodziei, to postaram się wybić w świecie mugoli. Bo ja, na szczęście mam wybór. Studiuję prawo w Oxfordzie, będę adwokatem, a może zostanę sędzią – uśmiechnęła się ponuro. – Takich jak ja, jest na całym świecie bardzo wielu. Więcej, niż tych „czystej krwi". O wiele więcej. Czy pan interesuje się losami absolwentów Hogwartu? Szlam czyli „mugolaków"?

– Staram się śledzić, co się dzieje z moimi uczniami, ale wielu znika mi z oczu – przyznał dyrektor.

– No, właśnie. Mogłabym opowiedzieć panu mnóstwo takich historii, o perypetiach podobnych do moich. Gorszych i łagodniejszych. Na przykład o kobiecie, która uwielbiała eliksiry. Chciała pracować w firmie produkującej eliksiry lecznicze, ale nie chcieli jej tam przyjąć. Udało jej się dostać zajęcie w małej prywatnej wytwórni kosmetyków, niestety, właścicielka wykorzystywała swoją pracownicę, kradła jej pomysły i płaciła o połowę mniej, niż powinna. Więc kobieta stamtąd odeszła. Założyła własną firmę, ale ją systematycznie niszczono, rozpuszczając oszczercze plotki, publikując w „Proroku" zniesławiające artykuły i tak dalej. Wreszcie kobieta się poddała. Odeszła do świata mugoli. Dzisiaj jest właścicielką potężnej, świetnie prosperującej mugolskiej firmy kosmetycznej. A dla nas warzy eliksiry. Nie tylko ona. Czarodzieje w świecie mugoli na ogół doskonale sobie dają radę – Penelopa skrzywiła się kpiąco.

– A... Percy? Przepraszam za tak poufałe pytanie o sprawy prywatne, ale chciałbym wiedzieć, co on na to? – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

– Kocham go – odpowiedziała dziewczyna po prostu. – On też mnie kocha. Obiecał mi, że jak się skończy wojna z Voldemortem, to zostanie ze mną. Już teraz... – Penelopa nagle urwała. Wyraźnie ugryzła się w język.

– Co „już teraz"? – dyrektor uśmiechnął się domyślnie.

– No... Pracujemy razem... Jak mamy żyć poza społecznością ludzi magicznych, to musieliśmy przecież znaleźć dla siebie jakieś zajęcie, najlepiej już teraz... – plątała się dziewczyna.

– Już teraz współpracujecie oboje z mugolską policją? – dokończył spokojnie Dumbledore z błyskiem w oku. Penelopa przygryzła wargi.

– Wygadałam się – mruknęła z irytacją.

– Nie, to było dla mnie oczywiste od pierwszej chwili, gdy o was usłyszałem od Billa i Kingsleya – odpowiedział Dumbledore uspokajająco. – Moje następne pytanie dotyczyć będzie środków transportu. Na pewno nie gardzicie mugolskimi środkami transportu. Sądzę, że także teleportujecie się i zapewne używacie świstoklików, ale to jest niestety do wykrycia. Świstokliki się rejestruje, a ślad po teleportacji też jest wyczuwalny, przy małej wprawie teleportującego się czarodzieja można go namierzyć przez długi czas po tym, jak się przemieścił w przestrzeni. Jak z tym jest? Czy odkryliście zaklęcia maskujące teleportację? Możesz na to odpowiedzieć? – profesor z napięciem czekał na odpowiedź.

– Tak, mogę – powiedziała szybko dziewczyna. W tej sprawie po długiej dyskusji w internecie i po przeprowadzeniu głosowania ustalono, że poinformują Dumbledore'a o istnieniu ich sieci komunikacyjnej. Co do jej udostępnienia, zdania były podzielone. W końcu jednak przeważył pogląd, że skoro muszą współpracować z dyrektorem Hogwartu, to należy dopuścić go do tajemnicy. No i kilku zaufanych członków Zakonu Feniksa. Dlatego dyrektor doczekał się odpowiedzi i to dość wyczerpującej.

– Mamy specjalną sieć komunikacyjną, panie profesorze. Zaczęto ją tworzyć bardzo dawno temu, niektóre stacje teleportacyjne są bardzo stare. Te najstarsze znajdują się w starych zamkach, klasztorach i świątyniach. Sieć obejmuje dzisiaj całą kulę ziemską, trzy stacje mamy nawet na Antarktydzie. Nie podam panu szczegółów działania tej naszej sieci, ale proszę mi wierzyć, że można się nią przemieszczać szybko i wygodnie. Co do indywidualnej teleportacji – to używamy jej raczej na krótkie dystanse. Znamy zaklęcia maskujące, ale oczywiście każde takie przemieszczenie się jest do wykrycia. O sieci żadne Ministerstwo Magii oficjalnie niczego nie wie. Myślę, że tak naprawdę nie wiedzą, bo nie chcą wiedzieć. Jeśli coś nawet słyszeli, to twierdzą, że to tylko głupie plotki. A my staramy się to ukryć. Jak na razie to się nam udaje. Ustaliliśmy, że panu o tym powiemy, nawet, gdyby pan o to nie spytał. Możemy dopuścić najbardziej zaufanych członków Zakonu Feniksa do tajemnicy, tak, byście mogli korzystać z tej naszej sieci.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

– To bardzo dobrze. A których członków Zakonu uważacie za godnych zaufania? – zapytał niewinnie.

– O tym pan zadecyduje – odparowała Penelopa.

– Zadecyduję – obiecał dyrektor. – Dobrze. Następna sprawa, która mnie interesuje to nauka. Chciałbym wiedzieć, w jaki sposób kształcicie dzieci. Ty trafiłaś do Hogwartu, ale z tego co powiedziałaś mogę wysnuć wniosek, że większość magicznych dzieci nie kształci się w szkołach magii.

– To... bardzo obszerny temat – Penelopa lekko się zmieszała. – Ja poszłam do Hogwartu, bo w mojej rodzinie nigdy nie było nikogo magicznego. Dlatego wasze magiczne pióro wpisało mnie do księgi narodzin czarodziei. Czarodzieje żyjący poza waszą zorganizowaną społecznością wymyślili bardzo wiele sposobów, żeby uniknąć rejestrowania swoich dzieci. Najprostszy, to wyjazd za granicę i urodzenie dziecka poza jurysdykcją Ministerstwa Magii Wielkiej Brytanii. W takim przypadku zapis w księdze narodzin się nie pojawia. A żadne Ministerstwo Magii na świecie nie rejestruje „obcych" magicznych dzieci rodzących się na ich terenie. Oczywiście nie tylko wyjazd za granicę sprawę załatwia. Jak już powiedziałam, są i inne sposoby. Są też kraje, w których rejestracja czarodziejskich dzieci nie jest obowiązkowa. Na przykład Skandynawia. Tam integracja z mugolami jest faktem. Czarodzieje skandynawscy żyją często jak mugole i właśnie tam jest chyba najwięcej na świecie mieszanych par. Bardzo wielu magicznych emigruje do Skandynawii, bo tam nikt ich nie prześladuje za kontakty z mugolami.

– Myślisz, że w naszym Ministerstwie nikt się nie orientuje, że tak wielu czarodziei żyje poza magiczną społecznością? – Dumbledore zadał to pytanie głosem pełnym wątpliwości.

– Jestem pewna, że Ministerstwo i czystokrwiści w gruncie rzeczy wiedzą o nas, ale po prostu nie chcą przyjąć do wiadomości naszego istnienia. Poza tym, – Penelopa złośliwie zachichotała – my możemy bez problemu wejść wszędzie tam, gdzie wy żyjecie. Na Pokątną, na przykład. No i oczywiście kupujemy „Proroka" i inne wasze czasopisma i dzięki temu dowiadujemy się o wszystkim co się dzieje w waszym świecie!

– A w każdym Ministerstwie Magii istniejącym na świecie, macie swoich szpiegów... – wtrącił dyrektor spokojnie, ale z lekką ironią.

Dziewczyna zamarła wpatrzona w niego ze zdumieniem. Zaczerwieniła się gwałtownie i zacisnęła wargi, jakby bała się, że wyrwie się jej jakieś niebaczne słowo.

– To jest dla mnie oczywiste, Penelopo – westchnął Dumbledore. – Przypuszczam, że to Percy „wyczyścił" archiwum w Ministerstwie z różnych informacji, prawda? A przed nim byli i inni.

– Jest pan jeszcze lepiej zorientowany, niż przypuszczałam – mruknęła dziewczyna skonfundowana. Nie, stanowczo ta rozmowa nie toczyła się tak, jak powinna! – Percy... Oczywiście. Nietrudno było zgadnąć. Wysyłał przecież panu zdjęcia z zebrań śmierciojadów z Voldemortem i dokumenty, które kradł z archiwum Ministerstwa. Początkowo na pewno nie wiedział pan, kto jest pańskim informatorem, ale bardzo szybko się pan tego dowiedział. Wypadki potoczyły się błyskawicznie i naszą konspirację wobec pana diabli wzięli. Tego nie planowaliśmy.

– Rozumiem. Ale teraz, może dowiem się więcej o was i waszym świecie – Dumbledore popatrzył na dziewczynę z ciekawością i jakby nadzieją w oczach.

– Nasze światy wcale nie są od siebie takie „oddzielone"; wbrew pozorom. To wy, czystokrwiści, robicie sobie oddzielone od innych getto! Nie, to nie jest zarzut wobec pana. Pan działa na rzecz integracji, ale inni wcale tego nie chcą. To pan przed chwilą powiedział, że najtrudniej jest zmienić świadomość. No i ja osobiście nie wierzę, żeby właśnie pan nie zdawał sobie sprawy z faktu, że te nasze światy przenikają się i ze sobą, i ze światem mugoli!

– Doskonale sobie z tego zdaję sprawę – odpowiedział dyrektor z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

– Pan Weasley powiedział mi kiedyś takie zdanie, które dobrze zapamiętałam: „Gdybyśmy nie żenili się z mugolami, to by nas, czarodziejów, już dawno nie było!" Arthur Weasley jest bardzo mądrym i dobrym człowiekiem.

– Też tak myślę – Dumbledore ciepło się uśmiechnął. – Może jednak wrócimy do tematu waszego szkolnictwa?

– Dobrze. Niewiele jest na świecie szkół magii, które chcą przyjmować mugolaków. Czarodzieje półkrwi nie mówiąc o szlamach, nie mają wstępu do żadnej renomowanej szkoły w Europie. Przecież pan o tym wie! – głos dziewczyny ociekał wręcz ironią.

– Wiem, niestety... – mruknął ponuro dyrektor. Nie patrzył na Penelopę. Jego wzrok błądził gdzieś w przestrzeni za oknem.

– My stworzyliśmy sieć prywatnych szkół. Oczywiście, są to szkoły działające według mugolskich praw kraju, w którym się znajdują i rejestrowane przez mugolskie Ministerstwa Szkolnictwa. Różnie to się nazywa w różnych krajach, ale zawsze chodzi o to samo. W tych szkołach uczą się także mugole, którzy mają czasem większą moc niż czarodzieje, ale jest to magia, którą my nazywamy „bierną", czyli bardzo jednostronną.

– Na przykład? – Dumbledore pochylił się do dziewczyny, słuchając jej słów z rosnącym zainteresowaniem.

– Kinetyka, telepatia... Inne też. Również słabe talenty magiczne, tak słabe, że nie rejestrowane przez wasze wszechwiedzące pióro wpisujące noworodki do księgi narodzin. Taka osoba ma tylko jeden talent, którego użycie wymaga jedynie skupienia i siły woli. Nic więcej. Nie słyszał pan o tym? Nie wierzę! – Penelopa podejrzliwie popatrzyła staremu człowiekowi w błękitne oczy, które miały bardzo niewinny wyraz ogromnego zaciekawienia.

Dumbledore wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Słyszałem – wykrztusił. – Bystra jesteś, panno Clearwater, nie bez przyczyny trafiłaś do Ravenclawu! Mów dalej, proszę.

– Dobrze. Bardzo wiele dzieci czarodziejów uczy się w zwykłych mugolskich szkołach, a magii w domu, lub na prywatnych kursach. Stworzyliśmy też szkoły typu college i studia magiczne, oczywiście dla mugoli są to dziwactwa, ale właśnie dlatego mogą spokojnie działać. No i bardzo wielu czarodziejów kończy mugolskie studia.

– Zapewne teraz postawiliście głównie na informatykę i elektronikę? – spytał Dumbledore. Zerknął na feniksa, który jakby z rozbawieniem kręcił głową.

– O tym też pan wie... – Penelopa westchnęła z podziwem. Dyrektor bez słowa podniósł się z fotela i podszedł do biurka. Wyciągnął z szuflady płaskie drewniane pudełko. Położył je dziewczynie na kolanach.

– Otwórz – powiedział, zachęcając ją gestem. Penelopa zawahała się na moment, ale wreszcie pstryknęła staroświeckim zameczkiem nie zawierającym żadnych magicznych zabezpieczeń. Ze świstem wciągnęła powietrze. W pudełku był laptop...

– To... Tutaj przecież nie działa! – wykrzyknęła, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na dyrektora.

– Nie – potwierdził spokojnie. – Tu nie. Ale w moim domu w Glasgow jak najbardziej.

– Dostał się pan na nasze strony internetowe... – szepnęła zszokowana.

– Nie. Nie miałem żadnych wątpliwości, że korzystacie z internetu. Ale nie jestem hackerem. Poza tym naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia, że wasza społeczność jest aż tak liczna, ani o tym, jak jesteście zorganizowani. Dlatego zadawałem ci te pytania. Mam ich jeszcze wiele. Mogę pytać dalej? Czy uważasz, że już wystarczy?

Penelopa wzdrygnęła się. Szybko oddała dyrektorowi pudełko z komputerem.

– Nie! Nie wystarczy! Ale w takim razie, żądam wzajemności! Ja też chcę o wiele rzeczy zapytać! – wykrzyknęła buntowniczo.

– Oczywiście. Zgadzam się. Może jednak najpierw ja skończę pytać, a potem odpowiem na twoje pytania – Dumbledore ukrył zwycięski uśmiech w czeluściach swojej brody.

– W porządku – Penelopa skinęła potakująco głową.

– Mówiłaś o Europie. A jak jest w Ameryce? – kolejne pytanie dyrektora było nieco zaskakujące, ale przecież logiczne.

– W Stanach jest o wiele lepiej niż w Europie. Szkoły magii przyjmują wszystkich chętnych, ale ich poziom jest niestety niski, dlatego organizowane są dodatkowe szkolenia. W Stanach jest tylko jedna renomowana szkoła – Magiczny Harward. Żeby się tu dostać trzeba zdać egzamin, bo jest to szkoła średnia. Szkoły magii na poziomie podstawowym to szkoły prywatne. Bardzo snobistyczna szkoła funkcjonuje w Kanadzie, w Ottawie. W tym kraju jest tylko jedna taka uczelnia, tam szlam nie przyjmują. W Meksyku, jak również w krajach Ameryki Południowej pod tym względem panuje chaos, chociaż jest sporo renomowanych szkół, ale do Hogwartu im daleko. No i nasze szkoły. Do tego dochodzą szkoły z ogromnymi tradycjami. Na pewno pan wie! Stare szkoły Majów, Misteków, Machu Picchu, szkoły szamanek i szamanów, Szkoła Jaguara...

– Tak, wiem to wszystko. Jestem pewien, że w Azji i w Afryce, też macie swoje szkoły magii, gdzie z kolei „czystokrwiści" nie mają dostępu! – w głosie dyrektora znów zadźwięczała ironia.

– W Azji i Afryce jest zupełnie inaczej niż w Anglii i w krajach „starej Europy"! – Penelopa poczuła się mocno urażona insynuacjami Dumbledore'a. – A o Australii pan zapomniał? – zaszydziła.

– Nie, nie zapomniałem – dyrektor miał posępną minę. – To, o czym do tej pory rozmawialiśmy, to tylko wstęp do zasadniczego tematu. Powiedz mi teraz, jaką postawę wasza społeczność zajmuje wobec poczynań Toma Marvolo Riddle'a?

„A więc wreszcie przeszliśmy do sedna sprawy..." – pomyślała dziewczyna. Teraz będzie najtrudniejsze. Czas na negocjacje.

– Zanim panu odpowiem, chcę podkreślić jedno, żeby w tej sprawie było wszystko jasne – powiedziała twardo. – Będziemy z panem współpracować. Jak również z pańską organizacją, ale nie jest pan naszym przywódcą i nie będziemy słuchać pańskich rozkazów. Zastanawialiśmy się, do kogo z nas się pan zwróci i większość była zdania, że to będę ja. Nasze przypuszczenia okazały się słuszne.

– Rozumiem – głos dyrektora był teraz zimny i oficjalny. – Mogę więc przyjąć, że masz upoważnienie do rozmów ze mną?

– Tak. Mam – oznajmiła dziewczyna równie oficjalnym tonem. – A odpowiedź na pańskie pytanie brzmi: przeważająca większość przyjęła postawę zdecydowanie negatywną. Oczywiście, biorąc pod uwagę liczebność naszego społeczeństwa, skrajności też są, niestety. Mają jednak raczej małe szanse, żeby się przebić. Staramy się ich wyciszać i ośmieszać. Mamy znakomitych socjologów, którzy świetnie potrafią manipulować opinią publiczną. Internet to doskonałe medium do prowadzenia takich manipulacji. Podam panu adresy stron internetowych, gdzie będzie pan mógł porozumieć się bezpośrednio z tak zwaną „szarą masą". Nie oszukujmy się, w tej chwili przewagę mają przeciwnicy tego gadziny, i robimy wszystko, by jego zwolennicy nie mieli pola do popisu. Kasujemy im strony, wyśmiewamy i ośmieszamy jak tylko można. Wszędzie znajdzie pan bardzo dosadne określenia na temat tego „lordziny", przypominamy też wszystkim, że on jest szlamą, więc jego teoria „czystej krwi" jest śmieszna. No, wśród nas nie ma wielu chętnych do jej wspierania. Przypominamy też o niejakim Schickgruberze, który wymyślił sobie pseudonim „Hitler" i pod tym pseudonimem wydał „Mein Kampf", a potem podpalił cały świat. Nie chcemy drugiego holocaustu, ani teorii o „czystości rasy". I kto ją głosi? Szlama ośmiela się mówić o wyższości „czarodziejów czystej krwi"! Tak samo jak Żyd Schickgruber przywłaszczył sobie pojęcie „aryjska rasa" i bazował na tym realizując swoje chore pomysły!

– Na jak wielkie poparcie mogę liczyć? – to pytanie dyrektora wprawiło dziewczynę w konsternację.

– Myślę, że na bardzo duże... – odpowiedziała ostrożnie. – Bierne poparcie absolutnej większości naszej społeczności ma pan zapewnione. Doradzałabym jednak ostrożność. Mimo wszystko. Ja należę do grupy ludzi czynnie działających przeciwko śmierciożercom, ale sam pan wie, że przeważająca większość ludzkości to lenie i tchórze. Nie chcą działać. Dopóki ich ktoś nie zmusi do tego, będą czekać, aż ktoś załatwi sprawę za nich. Mugolska policja z kolei, wie o „nowej bardzo groźnej grupie terrorystycznej, której członkowie nazywają się śmierciożercami" i dostali odpowiednie instrukcje. Wiedzą, że przywódca grupy jest szaleńcem, że opanował do perfekcji hipnozę i teleportację, że większość śmierciożerców to bardzo groźni przestępcy.

– Zapewne bardzo wielu czarodziejów pracuje w policji – Dumbledore przerwał dziewczynie. – Mam rację? Czy mogłabyś mnie skontaktować z jakimś oficerem policji, który jest zorientowany w tej sprawie? Nie musi być czarodziejem. Wystarczy, że będzie wiedział w czym rzecz...

Penelopa przygryzła wargi. No, tak. Tego przecież też się spodziewali... Jak to dobrze, że omówili wcześniej możliwość, że Dumbledore o to właśnie poprosi.

– Oficer policji, z którym powinien pan nawiązać współpracę nazywa się Christopher Sheen. Już pan o nim słyszał. Od profesora Lupina. Ciotka komisarza Sheena jest czarownicą. Na pewno doskonale się zrozumiecie – odpowiedziała poważnie. – Powiadomię go i umówię was na rozmowę.

– Doskonale! – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. – To daj mi jeszcze te adresy stron internetowych, chętnie tam zajrzę.

Penelopa sięgnęła do torebki i wyciągnęła kartkę papieru. Podała ją dyrektorowi.

– Tu są najbardziej popularne i najczęściej odwiedzane. Ale znajdzie pan tam linki do innych, które też mogą pana zainteresować.

– Dziękuję, Penelopo – dyrektor wziął kartkę. Dziewczyna nie zauważyła, że dłoń starego mężczyzny lekko zadrżała. – Napijesz się herbaty?


	15. Chapter 15

**Rozdział trzeci – SNAPE MANOR**

***

Noc z 10 na 11 lipca 1996 rok, około północy, gdzieś w Anglii.

Bellatrix Lestrange gwałtownie usiadła na łóżku.

– Bella! Co z tobą?! – wyraźnie zirytowany małżonek pani Lestrange poruszył się niecierpliwie. – Budzisz mnie już chyba czwarty raz!

– Nic! – warknęła wściekle. – Nie mogę spać!

– Aha... – mruknął sennie. – To nie wierć się, albo weź eliksir nasenny, do diabła... uaaaa... – ziewnął i odwróciwszy się plecami do żony natychmiast zasnął.

Bellatrix powoli opadła na poduszki. Wciąż śniło jej się to samo. Od dnia wypadków w Ministerstwie. Kilka razy w nocy nawiedzał ją ten sen i nikomu nie mogła o tym powiedzieć! Zamknęła oczy. Może nie wróci... Wielki czarny pies z ironicznym wyrazem pyska. Ironia u psa?! Niestety, ona dobrze wiedziała, że to nie jest pies!

Miał świecące okrutnym blaskiem blade oczy. Spod jego łap tryskał ogień. Płonęło wszystko, nawet kamienie. Wszędzie tam, gdzie przebiegł, pozostawiał za sobą szary pył. Biegł bardzo szybko, zataczał wokół niej coraz ciaśniejsze kręgi. Próbowała uciec teleportując się, ale on natychmiast pojawiał się, w każdym miejscu, gdziekolwiek by się nie przemieściła! I wcale na nią nie patrzył! Śmiał się z niej, wiedziała to. Nie chciała przyznać się do tego sama przed sobą, że coraz bardziej się bała. Ona! To o niej mówiono, że nie zna lęku. To jej się bali! A teraz, noc w noc nawiedzała ją potworna zmora. Czarny, olbrzymi pies, wlokący za sobą ogień.

– Black! – wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nie boję się ciebie! Nie będziesz mnie straszył!!!

Odpowiedzią był urągliwy męski śmiech. Złośliwy i pełen zwycięskiej satysfakcji.

– Wróciłeś z zaświatów?! – zaszydziła. – Nic ci nie pomoże! JA żyję! A ciebie zabiłam!

Ale śmiech trwał nadał. I ogień był coraz bliżej...

***

Noc z 10 na 11 lipca 1996 rok, około drugiej w nocy, Hogwart, pokój wspólny w wieży Gryffindoru.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona rozmawiali, usadowieni wygodnie w fotelach ustawionych wokół kominka, wciąż nie mogąc się dość nacieszyć wypadkami w Ministerstwie na nadzwyczajnym zebraniu Wizengamotu.

Harry wpatrywał się w płomienie z rozmarzoną miną. Był zmęczony, ale rozpierała go radość. Nareszcie coś potoczyło się tak jak powinno. Sprawiedliwości stało się zadość. Ron czuł się absolutnie szczęśliwy. Sięgnął po czekoladową żabę i stwierdziwszy, że pudełko jest już puste, otworzył nowe. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do nich obu i pociągnęła łyk soku dyniowego.

– Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że Percy potrafi tak szybko miotać zaklęcia! – wykrzyknął Ron. – Ale Knot miał głupią minę!

– Bo on jest głupi! Ale ja czuję się teraz okropnie – Hermiona nagle wyraźnie zmarkotniała.

– Dlaczego? – zdziwił się Harry. – Świetnie się spisałaś! Najlepiej z nas trojga opanowałaś zaklęcia zamrażające!

– Nie, Harry, to nie o to chodzi. Poza tym, to ty byłeś z nas wszystkich najlepszy. Najszybciej rzucałeś zaklęcia i twoje były najpotężniejsze – przerwała mu Hermiona. – Ja się czuję okropnie, bo byłam bardzo nie w porządku wobec Luny! Wyśmiewałam ją, gdy mówiła o „heliopatach", pamiętacie?

– Ach! – wykrzyknął Ron. – Rzeczywiście! Tak, teraz sobie przypominam. Noo... Ja też myślałem, że to jeden z jej wymysłów...

– Nikt nawet nie podejrzewał, co ten przeklęty Knot chowa w zanadrzu – zauważył Harry.

– Chyba się mylisz, mówiąc „że nikt nie podejrzewał" – zaprotestowała dziewczyna. – Przecież McGonagall i Snape kazali nam się uczyć właśnie zaklęć zamrażających! I trenowaliśmy je z Lupinem całe popołudnie.

– A czy zauważyliście, jakich różdżek używali Lupin i Nietoperz?! – Ron z podnieceniem popatrzył na przyjaciół. – Nigdy takich nie widziałem!

– Rzeczywiście, wyglądały bardzo dziwnie – przyznała Hermiona. – Ale te, które dostaliśmy od dyrektora też nie były zwyczajne. Każde nasze zaklęcie było wzmocnione.

– Dyrektor nas przecież uprzedził, że nie każdy mógłby się tymi różdżkami posłużyć – przypomniał Harry. – Nie czuliście osłabienia? Bo ja tak...

– To pewnie dlatego, że twoje zaklęcia były tak potężne! Zamroziłeś za jednym zamachem aż trzy z tych ognistych potworów! – wykrzyknął z podziwem Ron.

– Miałem wrażenie, że Knot chciał przede wszystkim zabić mnie. A dopiero potem Dumbledore'a – powiedział Harry ponuro. – Co tylko dowodzi, jakim jest idiotą!

Hermiona i Ron popatrzyli na siebie skonsternowani.

– Niech to diabli! Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, wszystko działo się tak szybko – Ron pokręcił głową w zadumie. – A Umbrydżyca? Ale był numer! Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że Moody zamieni ją w ropuchę!

– Tym razem to był prawdziwy, a nie fałszywy Moody – westchnęła rozmarzonym głosem Hermiona. – Ale powiem wam szczerze, że mnie najbardziej zastanawia zachowanie Percy'ego.

– Pewnie wreszcie zmądrzał – prychnął Ron. – Dla mnie jest oczywiste, że jak Knot znalazł się na wylocie, to mój brat zmienił front! On zawsze stawiał na karierę i skoro poświęcił rodzinę, to nie miał skrupułów jeśli idzie o Knota!

– Nie, Ron, poczekaj – dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową. – Ja cały czas miałam wrażenie, że coś tu jest nie tak. I ten list, który ci przysłał na początku tamtego roku szkolnego, teraz wydaje mi się diablo podejrzany. To było strasznie sztuczne. I jakieś takie... No, zupełnie mi do niego nie pasowało!

„– Weasley! Jesteś nielojalny! – ryknął Knot z furią. Spurpurowiał tak, że wyglądało, jakby mu za chwilę krew miała trysnąć z policzków.

– _Lojalność obowiązuje w obie strony, panie Knot – spokojny głos Percy'ego wręcz ociekał ironią. – Skoro pan nie był nigdy lojalny wobec mnie, to ja czułem się zwolniony z obowiązku lojalności wobec pana!_

– _Ty... ty... – syczał były minister, zachłystując się oburzeniem. Najwyraźniej nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednio mocnego słowa na określenie zdrady jakiej dopuścił się wobec niego Percy. Rudowłosy chłopak stał przed nim z drwiącą miną i pogardliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach._

– Szef powinien być lojalny wobec swoich podwładnych, wtedy oni będą lojalni wobec niego. Dokładnie tak, panie Knot."

– Naprawdę mnie zastanawia to, co Percy powiedział o lojalności. Dlaczego twierdził, że Knot nie był wobec niego lojalny? – Hermiona w zamyśleniu wpatrywała się w płomienie.

– Knot lojalny! Ha, ha, ha!!! Pewnie, że nie był! A jak się zachował wobec Ropuchy?! Zwalał na nią winę, a ona wszystko brała na siebie, chociaż przesłuchanie pod Veritaserum ujawniło, że działała na rozkaz tego gnoja! – wykrzyknął Ron.

– A wszystko zaczęło się tak spokojnie – powiedziała Hermiona z przejęciem.

– Byłem pewien, że Knot się nie podda tak od razu! – wykrzyknął Ron z dziwną uciechą. – A nie mówiłem?!

– Mówiłeś, mówiłeś... Całe szczęście, że nie tylko ty okazałeś się taki przewidujący – odpowiedział Harry nieco sarkastycznie.

– Dumbledore musiał wiedzieć, co ten drań knuje – oświadczyła Hermiona. – Był przygotowany na niespodzianki. W przeciwnym wypadku nie kazałby nam się uczyć tych zaklęć zamrażających, ani nie zaopatrzyłby nas w te specjalne różdżki. No i mam nieodparte wrażenie, że zachowanie Percy'ego wcale go nie zdziwiło!

– _Expelliarmus! – ostry głos Percy'ego zabrzmiał jak strzał z bata. Ron musiał przyznać, że jego brat NAPRAWDĘ potrafi posługiwać się różdżką. Magiczne drewno wyskoczyło z dłoni Knota jak kawałek mydła i wpadło do ręki młodego Weasleya._

_Umbridge z furią wykrzywiającą jej twarz rzuciła się w stronę Percy'ego, ale zrobiła tylko dwa kroki. Moody, ukryty za szerokimi plecami Kingsleya, machnął różdżką i w miejscu gdzie przed chwilą stała gruba czarownica, siedziała brzydka, tłusta ropucha. _

– _Moody! Czy musiałeś zamienić to babsko w takie pożyteczne zwierzątko?! – wykrzyknęła Gryzelda Marchbanks z komicznym oburzeniem. Dookoła rozbrzmiewały huraganowe śmiechy._

– _Nie!!! – zawył Knot. – Expecto Ignis!!!_

_Wykonał szybki gest lewą dłonią. Z pierścienia na środkowym palcu trysnęły czerwone iskry. Nagle w sali zrobiło się potwornie gorąco._

– _Zabić ich! – ryczał Knot. Piana wystąpiła mu na usta, zachowywał się jak szaleniec. – Wszyyystkich!!!_

_Ze ścian, podłogi i z sufitu wyskoczyły olbrzymie, przerażające istoty. Wyglądały, jak żywe płomienie. Tryskały ogniem na wszystkie strony i wciąż zmieniały kształty. I było ich straszliwie dużo. Potem okazało się, że prawie trzysta... Ale w tym momencie Harry o tym nie myślał. Wokół niego zaroiło się od ognistych potworów. Przez chwilę miał okropne wrażenie, że pochłania go żar. Nie było czym oddychać, gorące powietrze paliło płuca. Na szczęście trwało to tylko kilkanaście sekund, choć dla Harrego były to jedne z najdłuższych sekund w życiu. Szybko oprzytomniał, podniósł różdżkę, którą dał mu Dumbledore i z całą mocą, na jaką było go stać, rzucał zaklęcia zamrażające._

_Walka z ognistymi olbrzymami trwała kilka minut. Członkowie Wizengamotu i obecni na zebraniu aurorzy byli zbyt dobrymi czarodziejami, żeby dać się im pokonać, nawet jeśli zostali zaskoczeni._

_Kiedy wreszcie wszyscy heliopaci zostali uwięzieni zaklęciami zamrażającymi, a Knot i przywrócona do własnej postaci Umbridge – związani i unieszkodliwieni, wydawało się, że to koniec zabawy. Niestety, okazało się, że były minister przygotował jeszcze jedną okrutną niespodziankę._

Hermiona przeciągnęła się i popatrzyła z pobłażliwym rozbawieniem na chłopaków pochłaniających kolejne czekoladowe żaby.

– Ciekawe, że nikt nie zapytał Knota skąd wziął smoka – powiedziała z namysłem. – To mi się kojarzy z napadami na domy śmierciożerców...

– Mylisz się, mówiąc, że nikt nie zapytał. Dumbledore przecież użył legilimencji! – zauważył Ron.

– Istotnie! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna. Wzdrygnęła się. Wspomnienie walki, jaką musieli stoczyć ze smokiem wywoływało dreszcze. – Będę miała dzisiaj koszmarne sny – westchnęła.

Knot rzucał się w więzach i wykrzykiwał coś, czego nikt nie słuchał. Umbridge bełkotała pod nosem jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa. Hermiona, patrząc na tych dwoje, czuła jednocześnie ulgę i obrzydzenie. Rozejrzała się szybko, stwierdzając, że większość obecnych chyba podziela jej uczucia. Z wyjątkiem Dumbledore'a, który w napięciu na coś czekał. Nienadaremno... Nagle wszystko zadygotało. Jedna ze ścian rozpadła się i do sali przez powstały wyłom trysnęła struga ognia, a po chwili wyłonił się stamtąd węgierski rogogon.

Snape i Lupin przemieścili się tak szybko, że nikt nawet nie zdążył mrugnąć. Aportowali się tuż przy smoku, a potem wyciągnęli różdżki, jakby poruszani wspólnym mechanizmem, tak zgrane były ich ruchy. Ich zaklęcia unieruchomiły rogogona na kilka sekund, co dało szansę Dumbledore'owi. Profesor rzucił kilka zaklęć obezwładniających i czar oszałamiający. Smoka pokryła jakby błękitna galareta. Snape uskoczył zwinnie przed ciosem olbrzymiego ogona, a Lupin aportował się kilka metrów dalej. Znów obaj unieśli różdżki, świecące dziwną, tęczową poświatą. Dopiero w tym momencie do walki włączyli się inni czarodzieje. Gdy smok się pojawił, większość obecnych na sali osób zamarła, sparaliżowana strachem. Niektórzy próbowali się aportować, ale okazało się, że ściany obłożono zaklęciem uniemożliwiającym ucieczkę. To było dziwne, że ludzie, którzy przed chwilą pokonali armię ognistych olbrzymów, teraz wpadali w panikę. Na szczęście nie wszyscy. Aurorzy i kilkunastu najbardziej przytomnych czarodziejów szybko opanowali chaos. Smok został uśpiony.

– To na pewno był młody smok... – powiedział z namysłem Ron.

– Dlaczego tak uważasz? – zdziwił się Harry.

– Bo coś zbyt łatwo dał się pokonać! I nie był duży, jak na rogogona! – odparł z przekonaniem Ron.

– Wiesz, że chyba masz rację – mruknęła Hermiona. – Ale Dumbledore'owi, Lupinowi i Snape'owi nie możesz odmówić umiejętności walki!

– To na pewno, wszyscy trzej byli świetni! Tylko myślę, że z takim wielkim smokiem, z jakim ty, Harry, walczyłeś w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, mieliby na pewno większy problem! Nawet Dumbel! – oznajmił kategorycznie rudzielec. Z przejęcia zbladł tak, że jego piegi wyjątkowo jaskrawo odcinały się od białej skóry.

Harry wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie Turnieju.

– Nie przypominaj mi o TYM! – wybuchnął.

Ron przygryzł wargi.

– Przepraszam... – szepnął bardzo cicho.

– Ron, jak mogłeś! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona, patrząc z wyrzutem na chłopaka.

– Nie mówmy już o tym – westchnął Harry. Podniecenie jakie czuł po powrocie z Ministerstwa powoli zaczęło opadać. Ogarniało go znużenie i senność. Przymknął oczy i wyciągnął się w fotelu. Mimo wszystko odczuwał olbrzymią satysfakcję. Koszmarna walka ze smokiem i ognistymi potworami już teraz zaczęła mu się wydawać wspaniałą przygodą, tym bardziej, że przecież zwyciężyli i nie odnieśli większych obrażeń. Pani Pomfrey wyleczyła im błyskawicznie niewielkie oparzenia, jak zwykle utyskując i narzekając.

– Mieliśmy szczęście, że nic nam się nie stało – zawołał z uciechą Ron, jakby czytając w myślach przyjaciela.

– Nie, to nie było szczęście, tylko szybki refleks Snape'a – zauważyła zgryźliwie Hermiona. – Żaden z was nie zauważył, że jak tylko heliopaci wynurzyli się ze ścian, to Snape wytrząsnął z rękawa różdżkę i rzucił na nas troje zaklęcie ochronnej tarczy.

Obaj chłopcy spojrzeli na nią oczami wielkimi jak spodki.

– Nie widzieliście tego, bo stał przecież za nami – dobiła ich tym wyjaśnieniem.

– No, nie! – zdenerwował się Ron. – A jak to się stało, że ty to zauważyłaś?!

– Bo akurat się obejrzałam i zobaczyłam, co on robi! – odparowała.

– Uhm... Dajcie spokój... No, nie kłóćcie się – poprosił Harry. – Najważniejsze, że wszystko się dobrze dla nas skończyło. No i czyż Dumbledore nie był imponujący?!

– To już nie jesteś na niego zły? – zdziwił się niewinnie Ron.

– Jestem na niego wściekły, ale co to ma do rzeczy? – zdenerwował się Harry. – Wszystko jedno, co czuję do niego, nie ma to przecież nic wspólnego z tym, co działo się na tym zebraniu!

– Masz rację, Harry – powiedziała cicho Hermiona. – On chyba wszystko przewidział... Albo... No, jasne! Ależ ze mnie idiotka! Musiał mieć szpiegów w Ministerstwie!

– Nie jesteś idiotką! – zaprotestował energicznie Ron. – A co do tego, że miał tam agentów, to oczywiste! A Kingsley? A tata?!

– Ja nie o nich myślałam, Ron. Twój ojciec, Kingsley i jeszcze Sturgis Podmore... Tylko że twego ojca i Sturgisa Knot o to podejrzewał i pilnował. Myślałam o kimś, kogo ten drań właśnie nie podejrzewał! Ani on, ani nikt inny! – podniecona dziewczyna wstała z fotela i zaczęła krążyć po pokoju.

Harry i Ron popatrzyli na siebie.

– No, nie... – szepnął Ron. – Ttto... niemożliwe! Percy?! Nie, nie wierzę!

– A dlaczego niemożliwe? – Hermiona zatrzymała się w swojej wędrówce i spojrzała na niego z błyskiem w oku. – Moim zdaniem właśnie najbardziej prawdopodobne!

– Na to bym nie stawiał – mruknął powątpiewająco młody Weasley. – To do niego zupełnie niepodobne! – prychnął z niesmakiem.

– Znasz go lepiej... A może nie znasz wcale... – odpowiedziała cicho dziewczyna.

Ron potrząsnął głową wyraźnie rozeźlony.

– Co ty możesz o nim wiedzieć! – warknął.

Harry zapatrzył się w płomienie. Jego przyjaciele spierali się coraz gwałtowniej, ale ich słowa przestały do niego docierać. Chłopak zamyślił się głęboko. Percy stanął po ich stronie, przeciwko Knotowi... Dla kariery, czy rzeczywiście był agentem Dumbledore'a? Harry uświadomił sobie, że właściwie nigdy nie zbliżył się do tego brata swego przyjaciela. Percy zawsze był trochę „obok" i trzymał się na dystans. Kujon i okropny perfekcjonista, Harry nigdy by go nie podejrzewał o jakiekolwiek zainteresowania sportowe. A w czasie walki pokazał, że nie tylko jest znakomitym czarodziejem, ale zaimponował też swoją sprawnością fizyczną. Poruszał się jak błyskawica i miotał zaklęcia z niesamowitą szybkością. Gdzie się tak wyszkolił? W Hogwarcie na pewno nie!

– Harry! – ostry krzyk Hermiony wyrwał go z transu. – Co ty o tym myślisz?!

– Nie wiem... – westchnął ze znużeniem. – Naprawdę nie wiem, co o tym wszystkim myśleć – uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. – Tylko proszę, przestańcie się już awanturować – popatrzył na nich błagalnie.

– No, dobra. Nie rozstrzygniemy tego teraz. Ale bardzo chciałabym wiedzieć, jaka jest prawda – westchnęła Hermiona.

– A zaczęło się już przy wejściu – przypomniał z mściwą satysfakcją Ron.

– Dumbledore! Musisz oddać różdżkę! – minister i Dolores Umbridge stali w holu Ministerstwa i czekali na nich.

– Nie, Korneliuszu, ani ja, ani żadna z towarzyszących mi osób nie odda różdżki – odpowiedział spokojnie dyrektor. – Nie masz prawa tego żądać! A jeśli wydałeś takie zarządzenie, to nie łudź się, że ja się temu podporządkuję! – dodał stanowczo. – Dość tego, Korneliuszu! – zakończył z zimnym błyskiem w oku.

Knot lekko się skulił. Sprawiał wrażenie wystraszonego. Dumbledore w krwistoczerwonych szatach wyglądał imponująco i groźnie. Kontrast między nim a ministrem był uderzający. Mały, żałosny człowieczek i potężny czarodziej.

Członkowie Wizengamotu również to odczuli. Dumbledore najwyraźniej skończył z trzymaniem się z boku. Gdy już wszyscy się zgromadzili, widać było po minach zebranych, że nie podoba im się sytuacja, ale nikt nie ośmielił się odezwać. Podczas wystąpienia Dumbledore'a panowała pełna napięcia cisza.

Dumbledore oskarżył ministra Korneliusza Knota i Dolores Umbridge o zdradę stanu. Oprócz tego zarzucił im nagminne łamanie prawa, korupcję i popełnianie zbrodni.

Sądząc po minach, członkowie Wizengamotu nie byli zdziwieni, ani zaskoczeni.

Ale gdy dyrektor oskarżył Umbridge o wysłanie dementorów, którzy zaatakowali Harry'ego, Knot przerwał mu i wrzasnął, że nie ma na to żadnego dowodu.

– Panna Umbridge sama się do tego przyznała – odparował Dumbledore. – To po pierwsze. Po drugie, w tej sytuacji wnioskuję o przesłuchanie oskarżonej przy użyciu Veritaserum! A po trzecie, torturowanie uczniów i rzucanie na nich niewybaczalnego zaklęcia, czyli Crucio zgodnie z naszym prawem oznacza skazanie winnego tych przestępstw na Azkaban!

Po tych słowach w sali powiało grozą. Bezlitosne przemówienie Dumbledora wywarło ogromne wrażenie na słuchaczach. I wtedy Knot wyciągnął różdżkę...

– Mam wrażenie, że Knot oszalał – powiedział cicho Harry.

– A pewnie! Oboje z Umbrydżycą wylądowali w Mungu! – Ron pławił się w satysfakcji. – Ale wątpię, by tamtejsi lekarze uznali ich oboje za niepoczytalnych. Usłyszałem, jak Kingsley rozmawiał z jakimś starym czarodziejem, który twierdził, że ta parka na pewno trafi do Azkabanu!

– Może.. – mruknęła Hermiona powątpiewająco.

Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie straszliwy, promieniujący z blizny ból przeszył mu czaszkę. Usłyszał w głowie czyjś potworny krzyk. To był Snape! Chłopak rzucił się do wyjścia. Trzasnął portretem i najszybciej jak mógł pobiegł do ambulatorium.

***

Snape miotał się na łóżku, wstrząsany drgawkami. Z nosa i z ust ciekła mu krew. Skręcał się z bólu.

Harry patrzył na niego z przerażeniem. Domyślał się... Nie! Wiedział, co się dzieje!

– Harry... – wychrypiał Snape. – Mój zznak... Zaatakował mnie... przez zzznak – wysyczał. – On... może... zaatakować ciebie... tak samo... przez bliznę...

– Niech pan nic nie mówi – wrzasnął Harry. Chwycił lewą rękę Snape'a i spojrzał na przedramię. Mroczny Znak wyglądał potwornie. Pulsował czerwienią i fioletem. A ręka Mistrza Eliksirów spuchła i zsiniała. Chłopak rozejrzał się w panice. Usłyszał szybkie kroki i do ambulatorium wpadł z wyciągniętą różdżką Dumbledore.

– Odsuń się, Harry – powiedział dyrektor zadziwiająco spokojnym głosem.

– Nie! – chłopak sprzeciwił się gwałtownie. – Ja mogę mu pomóc! Zerwę to połączenie!

Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie CO powiedział. Jakby oślepił go błysk światła. Tak! Wiedział JAK i mógł TO zrobić! W oczach Dumbledore'a błysnął podziw.

– Dobrze – zdecydował błyskawicznie dyrektor. – Skup się...

Harry ukląkł przy łóżku. Ścisnął mocno dłoń Mistrza Eliksirów. Dyrektor szybko rzucał zaklęcia ochraniające. Snape przestał się miotać i jęczeć z bólu. Chłopak delikatnie potarł dłonią Mroczny Znak. Wyczuł strumień złej energii skierowany na Snape'a. Zamarł i zamknął oczy. Wiedział jak zatrzymać i odbić do źródła atakujące mężczyznę klątwy. Nigdy wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wiele wiedzy zdołał bezwiednie wykraść Voldemortowi dzieląc myśli z tym zbrodniarzem. Teraz mu się to przyda!

Świat zniknął. Harry znalazł się w przestrzeni, gdzie nie było nic materialnego, tylko światła i cienie. Nie widział, gdzie „góra", gdzie „dół" – tak samo pojęcia „prawo" i „lewo" straciły jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Chłopak nie czuł lęku, tylko dziwne podniecenie.

– Skup się! – usłyszał wyraźnie powtórzone słowa Dumbledore'a i poczuł, że dyrektor jest przy nim, tak samo bezcielesny jak on.

Harry uświadomił sobie, że jego zmysły jakby się wyostrzyły. Starał się chłonąć wszystko, co widział dookoła. Otaczała go przestrzenna sieć świetlistych szerokich pasm, krzyżujących się, przenikających, migocących niesamowitymi barwami. Po tych drogach przesuwały się bezkształtne światła wciąż zmieniające zarysy, nagle znikające, lub pojawiające się znikąd. Ale jedno pasmo przykuło szczególną uwagę chłopaka. Było ciemne, szerokie, a przesuwały się po nim nie światła tylko ciemne kłęby dymu. Pędziły bardzo szybko, wszystkie w jednym kierunku. Wzbudzały nieprawdopodobny wstręt.

– To jest TO! – szept Dumbledore'a zabrzmiał tuż przy nim.

Tak. To było „TO"! Harry błyskawicznie wpadł na ciemny pas. Zwinął go i zawrócił pędzące nim obrzydliwe kłęby. Światła przygasły, a potem wszystkie zmieniły kolor i rozbłysły oślepiającą czerwienią. Ciemny pas stał się biały i zniknął, a chłopak poczuł znów straszliwy ból i stracił przytomność.

Zanim zemdlał usłyszał jeszcze przeraźliwy krzyk Snape'a.

– Nie do końca!!!

***

11 lipca 1996 rok, czwartek, godzina szósta rano, Hogwart – ambulatorium.

Remus Lupin z przerażeniem patrzył na Severusa Snape'a. Twarz Mistrza Eliksirów pokrywały sińce, a w nozdrzach i kącikach oczu widać było ślady zakrzepłej krwi. Krew sączyła się też jeszcze cienką strużką z jego ust.

– Lupin... – wychrypiał Snape. – Sssprowadź tu Granger... i tych dwóch bliźniaków Weasleyów... i nie odchodź... – przerwał, bo zmusił go do tego gwałtowny atak kaszlu.

– Dobrze, zrobię wszystko co chcesz – Remus pomógł Severusowi usiąść.

– Szybko... Prr–oszę... – szepnął Mistrz Eliksirów. Lupin spojrzał na pielęgniarkę i dyrektora stojących obok łóżka. Dumbledore ponaglająco skinął głową.

– Pospiesz się, Remusie, wezwij Hermionę przez kominek. A ja zaraz wyślę Fawkesa po Weasleyów – profesor Dumbledore energicznym krokiem ruszył do drzwi ambulatorium.

– Proszek fiuu stoi na konsolce – powiedziała roztrzęsionym głosem Madame Pomfrey.

Gdy parę minut potem zdyszana Hermiona wpadła do ambulatorium, zastała tam już Freda i George'a.

– Jesteś... wreszcie... Granger i wy dwaj... musicie zrobić eliksir... szybko... jja... nie... dam rady... – chrypiał Snape. – Musicie... Lupin... ty... tu zostań... i Granger... tylko wy dwoje... chcę wam coś powiedzieć... Tylko wam... reszta... potem...

– Dobrze, Severusie, ale najpierw to wypij – Madame Pomfrey sięgnęła po kubek z mieniącym się tęczowo płynem. – Remus, pomóż mi! – pielęgniarka odwróciła się do Lupina. Nie musiała tego mówić, Remus bez jej polecenia pomógł Mistrzowi Eliksirów unieść głowę z poduszki i delikatnie go podtrzymał, żeby mógł wypić lekarstwo.

Snape szybko połknął eliksir i odetchnął z głęboką ulgą.

– Dziękuję – powiedział normalnym głosem. – Teraz proszę, żeby na razie zostali tutaj tylko Lupin i Granger.

– Bardzo dobrze – dyrektor odwrócił się i stanowczo, choć delikatnie, popchnął bliźniaków w stronę drzwi. – Poczekamy w sali obok, Severusie.

Gdy drzwi za dyrektorem, pielęgniarką i Weasleyami się zamknęły Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na Hermionę.

– W szufladzie szafki nocnej leży moja różdżka. Daj mi ją, Granger – zażądał.

Dziewczyna z pośpiechem wyciągnęła z szafki czarną różdżkę i podała ją właścicielowi.

– Silencio – Snape zatoczył różdżką krąg. – Teraz możemy rozmawiać – oznajmił spokojnie. Uważnie popatrzył na dziewczynę i mężczyznę. – Nie wciągałbym was do tego, ale nie mam wyjścia. Ty, Granger, i Weasleyowie będziecie musieli zrobić eliksir. Bardzo trudny i złożony, ale jesteście w tej chwili jedynymi osobami, które są w stanie sobie z tym poradzić. I tego eliksiru potrzebne będą spore ilości. Ale zanim się do tego zabierzecie, będziesz musiała zdobyć najważniejszy składnik. Pójdziesz po to do Zakazanego Lasu. Ty, Lupin, pójdziesz z nią i będziesz ją asekurował. Niestety, muszę ci powierzyć tajemnicę, którą Granger już zna. – Snape podciągnął prawy rękaw piżamy. Nadgarstek Mistrza Eliksirów obejmowała piękna, błyszcząca srebrzyście bransoleta, niezwykle kunsztownie wykonana. – Weź to! – mężczyzna zsunął klejnot z ręki i podał Hermionie. – Wezwiesz je. Pokażesz im tę bransoletę i poprosisz w moim imieniu, żeby ci TO dały. One już cię znają i na pewno nie odmówią. A teraz... Lupin! Musisz przysiąc mi na różdżkę, że nigdy i nikomu nie opowiesz o tym, co zobaczysz, jak pójdziesz z Granger do Zakazanego Lasu. Rozumiesz?!

Lupin nie zawahał się ani sekundy. Wyjął swoją różdżkę i złożył przysięgę.

– Pójdziecie teraz do mojej kwatery i przyniesiecie kilka przedmiotów i trzy eliksiry. Aha, Lupin! Nie możesz dotknąć mojej bransolety, bo to czyste srebro! Pamiętaj! Niestety, będziesz musiał z niej skorzystać, dlatego Granger pójdzie z tobą. Ale to potem... Granger... Drzwi mojej kwatery są zabezpieczone kilkoma zaklęciami. Zdejmiesz je moją różdżką. Najpierw musisz drzwi przywołać, potem usuniesz iluzję kamiennej ściany.

Snape przysunął swoją różdżkę do ust i wyszeptał zaklęcie: Powtórz Echo. Podał magiczne drewno Hermionie.

– Moja różdżka powtórzy moim głosem wszystkie wypowiedziane przez ciebie zaklęcia. A teraz sięgnij jeszcze raz do szufladki w nocnej szafce. Znajdziesz tam kilka kartek papieru i ołówek. Weź to. Podyktuję ci te zaklęcia otwierające. Przeczytasz je, a potem dotkniesz drzwi moją różdżką. Dopiero, jak usłyszysz mój głos i drzwi się otworzą, będziecie mogli wejść, ale też nie od razu. Musicie odczekać trzy sekundy. Jasne?

– Oczywiście, panie profesorze... – wykrztusiła Hermiona.

Snape skinął głową.

– Dobrze, Granger. Podejdziesz do biurka w bawialni i wysuniesz całkowicie drugą od góry szufladę po prawej stronie. Za szufladą jest skrytka. Odsłoni się, gdy naciśniesz trzy razy małe, wypukłe kółko w prawym dolnym rogu ścianki, która ją zamyka. Sięgniesz do środka i wyjmiesz drewniane pudełko obite jedwabiem. Będziesz je musiała namacać, bo jest niewidzialne. Zaklęcia niewidzialności zdejmę, jak je tu przyniesiesz. Następnie wejdziesz do laboratorium. Na stole stoją różne naczynia i kilkanaście drewnianych skrzyneczek. Weźmiesz dwa srebrne pojemniki z zakręcanymi pokrywkami. Nie pomylisz się, bo takie są tam tylko dwa. W jednym w pudełek znajdziesz zielone, aksamitne woreczki. Pudełka są opisane, więc nie powinnaś mieć z tym kłopotów. Wsadzisz pojemniki do woreczków i włożysz je do dwóch pustych skrzyneczek. Bez problemu znajdziesz odpowiednie. Lupin... – Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał z powagą na Remusa. – Tobie nie wolno tego dotykać! Te pojemniki są naprawdę srebrne, możesz wziąć do ręki skrzynkę, ale samego naczynia nie, bo się zatrujesz. Pamiętaj o tym!

– Zapewniam cię, że nie zapomnę – obiecał z powagą Lupin.

– Kolejna rzecz, to eliksiry. Granger, w moim laboratorium jest kilka szaf. Tu masz klucz – Snape zdjął z szyi mały, złoty kluczyk zawieszony na cienkim, również złotym łańcuszku. Otworzysz szafkę z wyrzeźbionym na drzwiczkach jednorożcem. Na trzeciej półce od góry, z lewej strony stoją dwa szklane pudełka. W jednym leżą dwie zapieczętowane fiolki, w drugim coś, co wygląda jak bryłka pomarańczowej soli. To też tu przyniesiesz. Będzie potrzebne. No i ostatnia sprawa. Lupin, w mojej sypialni, koło łóżka stoi kufer. Nie jest zamknięty, ale zabezpieczyłem go dwoma zaklęciami: Opadającego Wieka i Wrednych Nawracających Kurzajek. Potrafisz je zdjąć?

– Nie – westchnął Remus. – Nigdy o nich nawet nie słyszałem.

Snape przyglądał mu się przez chwilę z niedowierzaniem.

– Ciekawe... – mruknął. – W takim razie zapisz sobie formuły obu zaklęć...

Lupin szybko sięgnął po papier i ołówek, które Hermiona odłożyła na nocną szafkę. Zapisując to, co dyktował mu Severus, Remus miał wrażenie, że absurdalność sytuacji przerosła wszystko, w czym do tej pory uczestniczył.

– W kufrze leżą dwa kartonowe pudełka. Wyglądają na puste, ale tak nie jest. W każdym z nich są składniki do tych eliksirów, które będziecie musieli zrobić we trójkę dzisiaj do wieczora – spojrzenie Snape'a zdawało się wnikać wprost w umysł Hermiony. Pomyślała, że już wie, jak się czuje owad nabity na szpilkę. – Idźcie... Najpierw przynieście tutaj te wszystkie rzeczy z mojej kwatery. Jak stamtąd wyjdziecie, drzwi zamkną się za wami automatycznie. A potem pójdziecie do Zakazanego Lasu... Pokaż mi swoje notatki, Granger, chcę sprawdzić, czy wszystko zapisałaś dokładnie i niczego nie pomylisz.

Kwatera profesora Snape'a wydała się Hermionie porażająco jasna i zdumiewająco przytulna. Mimo pośpiechu, nim podeszła do biurka, pozwoliła sobie na kilkanaście szybkich spojrzeń dookoła.

Białe i jasnobrązowe meble, obicia foteli koloru morskiej wody, na kanapie złociste i błękitne poduszki... Dziwne. To tak bardzo nie pasowało do ponurego Nietoperza!

Profesor Lupin skierował się wprost do sypialni. Zanim wrócił do gabinetu niosąc dwa duże pudła, dziewczyna zdołała wyciągnąć wskazaną przez gospodarza kwatery szufladę i namacać niewidzialne pudełko. Obite miękką, jedwabną tkaniną – było bardzo przyjemne w dotyku. Hermiona odłożyła je ostrożnie na blat biurka i wsunęła z powrotem szufladę. W laboratorium szybko odnalazła wszystko, o czym mówił Mistrz Eliksirów. Po krótkim namyśle wzięła jeszcze małą skrzynkę, do której włożyła niewidzialne pudełko, dwa srebrne pojemniki opakowane tak, jak sobie zażyczył Snape oraz szklane pudełeczka z eliksirami i bryłką tajemniczej substancji. Profesor Lupin nie wszedł do laboratorium; czekał na nią w bawialni.

– Wolę nie ryzykować – wyjaśnił, rozglądając się z niemniejszym zdumieniem niż wcześniej Hermiona.

– Rozumiem – szepnęła dziewczyna. Ona także czuła się tu nieswojo.

Gdy oboje wrócili do ambulatorium, zastali tam już dyrektora, profesor McGonagall i bliźniaków. Madame Pomfrey z zaaferowaną miną pochylała się nad łóżkiem, na którym leżał Snape. Fred szybko podbiegł do Hermiony, odebrał od niej jej brzemię i postawił delikatnie na podłodze.

– Granger, podaj mi niewidzialne pudełko – Hermiona aż podskoczyła, gdy Snape się odezwał. Leżał na łóżku i nawet nie drgnął, gdy weszli, ale najwyraźniej ich usłyszał. – Pomóżcie mi usiąść – zażądał. Lupin spełnił tę prośbę, pomimo gwałtownych gestów sprzeciwu pielęgniarki. Dziewczyna położyła na kocu niewidzialny przedmiot. Szalenie ją intrygowała zawartość tajemniczego pudełka. Musiało to być coś ekstra ważnego, skoro Snape tak starannie to ukrył! Jedno machnięcie różdżką i zaklęcie niewidzialności odpłynęło w niebyt. Na osłoniętych kocem kolanach Snape'a leżało pudełko obite kremowym jedwabiem, haftowanym w smoki bawiące się wśród kwiatów.

– To, co jest w środku mogę pokazać tylko trzem osobom – oznajmił zimnym tonem Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Komu? – spytał cicho dyrektor.

– Panu, Granger i Lupinowi – oświadczył sucho Snape. Profesor McGonagall i bliźniacy popatrzyli na siebie, zawiedzeni. Madame Pomfrey skinęła głową i bez słowa opuściła ambulatorium.

– Dobrze, wyjdziemy stąd – profesor McGonagall nie umiała ukryć irytacji. Była wyraźnie zła na Mistrza Eliksirów, ale udało jej się jednak opanować. Choć drzwi zamknęła odrobinę zbyt głośno...

W środku skrzyneczki Hermiona zobaczyła coś, czego się absolutnie nie spodziewała. Gruby zeszyt, oprawiony w taki sam jedwab jak na pudełku, trzy telefony komórkowe i skórzany męski portfel. Nic więcej... Snape wziął do ręki zeszyt. Ku skrytemu rozczarowaniu dziewczyny, były w nim same puste kartki.

– Granger, podaj mi jedną fiolkę ze szklanego pudełka. Tę z eliksirem mieniącym się jak opal – Snape wyciągnął rękę. Hermiona błyskawicznie podała mu żądany przedmiot. Profesor kilkakrotnie obrócił fiolkę w palcach, uważnie oglądając ją pod światło. Z jego zadowolonej miny dziewczyna wywnioskowała, że eliksir jest dobry. Spojrzał na nią i oddał jej szklane naczyńko.

– Ukłujesz się w palec i wpuścisz do tego eliksiru jedną kroplę swojej krwi. Tylko jedną! Dobrze zamkniesz fiolkę i mocno potrząśniesz. Jak eliksir zmieni kolor na ciemnoczerwony, weźmiesz ten zeszyt i na środek każdej kartki kapniesz jedną kroplę. Powinno wystarczyć... Zrób to. Natychmiast! – stanowczy głos i pełen powagi wzrok mężczyzny upewniły Hermionę, że sprawa jest naprawdę bardzo poważna. – To ujawni ukryty tekst – wyjaśnił Snape, patrząc na Dumbledore'a.

Eliksiru wystarczyło. Wszystkie kartki były gęsto zapisane drobnym, wyraźnym pismem Mistrza Eliksirów. Zeszyt zawierał przepisy na eliksiry, które stworzył Snape. Hermiona przeglądała je z wypiekami na twarzy. Jej nauczyciel naprawdę był Mistrzem! Czuła dla niego niekłamany podziw.

– Strona dziesiąta, Granger – zimny głos Snape'a wyrwał ją z transu. – Eliksir niwelujący skutki alergii na światło. Skopiuj ten przepis w dwóch egzemplarzach dla obydwu Weasleyów. Bo to, co jest w zeszycie, możesz teraz oprócz mnie przeczytać tylko ty. Będziecie musieli zrobić tego eliksiru bardzo dużo. Potrzebują go nasi sojusznicy. Jeśli nie dostaną, zwrócą się do Riddle'a. Przynajmniej niektórzy z nich.

– Kim oni są? – pytanie zadane przez dyrektora na chwilę zawisło ciężko w powietrzu. – Severusie, chyba zbyt wiele ukrywasz! – w głosie Dumbledore'a zabrzmiała nuta gniewu.

– Opowiem panu o nich jeszcze dzisiaj. Obiecuję! Na razie tylko jedno... To nie są ludzie... – Snape spojrzał dyrektorowi prosto w oczy. – Sądzę, że kto jak kto, ale pan ich zaakceptuje – dodał wyzywająco. – Ale w tej chwili najważniejszy jest ten eliksir! Lupin, będziesz musiał dostarczyć gotowy wywar odbiorcom, ale wcześniej przekażesz jedno z tych dwóch pudeł i połowę tego, co przyniesiecie z Zakazanego Lasu komuś, o kim już słyszałeś. Jörge. Tylko najpierw musisz się z nim porozumieć. – Snape zawahał się na moment. – Czy potrafisz używać telefonu komórkowego? – zapytał niepewnym głosem. – Jeśli nie, zrobi to Granger...

– Potrafię – przerwał szybko Lupin. – Podaj numer.

– Zaraz. To jeszcze nie wszystko. Poza naszą społecznością czarodziejów żyje sporo osób władających magią, ale niezarejestrowanych i ukrywających się przed Ministerstwem Magii. Wiecie o tym, prawda? – Mistrz Eliksirów zmierzył obu mężczyzn uważnym spojrzeniem.

– Tak, Severusie, wiemy – odpowiedział dyrektor, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Są świetnie zorganizowani i korzystają z mugolskiej techniki – Snape dziwnie się uśmiechnął. – Oczywiście z magii też... Otóż oni mają sieć teleportacyjną obejmującą cały świat. Lupin, dostarczysz Jörge najpierw składniki do eliksiru, a potem to, co uwarzą Granger i Weasleyowie, korzystając właśnie z tej ich sieci.

Mistrz Eliksirów popatrzył na Lupina, wyraźnie sprawdzając, jakie wrażenie zrobiły na nim te informacje. Remus przyglądał mu się ze skupioną uwagą, chłonąc każde słowo. Snape skinął głową, usatysfakcjonowany. Sięgnął po portfel i wyjął z niego kilkanaście prostokątów wielkości kart do gry, wykonanych z jakiegoś dziwnego materiału. Te karty były bardzo kolorowe, mieniły się barwami, aż oczy bolały. Kilka wyglądało tak, jakby je pokryto jednolitą warstewką złota. Hermiona od jednego rzutu oka rozpoznała bankowe karty kredytowe i telefoniczne. Snape podał Lupinowi jeden złocisty prostokąt.

– To jest bilet wieloteleportacyjny na okaziciela. Jeszcze nie używany. Najbliższa stacja sieci teleportacyjnej umiejscowiona jest w lesie, niedaleko Hogsmeade. To wielki granitowy głaz w kształcie smoczej głowy. No... Mnie przypomina smoczą głowę...

– Wiem – Lupin wyraźnie drgnął. – Niedaleko drogi do Osiedla Hipogryfa, na leśnej polanie. Tam jest mała sadzawka. Zbierałem w niej kiedyś nenufary i pałki wodne... – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień.

– Będziesz miał okazję odświeżyć w pamięci miłe chwile – zadrwił Snape. – Pójdziecie tam oboje, ty i Granger. Żeby uruchomić stację, będziesz musiał użyć mojej bransolety. To jest klucz, który aktywuje cały proces. Jeśli się zarejestrujesz i opłacisz abonament, dostaniesz własny. Ale teraz musisz użyć mojego, bo na rejestrację w tej chwili brakuje czasu. Dlatego ona, – spojrzał na dziewczynę – pójdzie z tobą. Ty nie możesz dotknąć bransolety.

– Tak, to już mówiłeś – przypomniał Lupin.

– Zgadza się... Uważajcie teraz – Hermiona natychmiast wyprostowała się i przybrała skupiony wyraz twarzy. – W Smoczej Głowie jest bardzo wiele szczelin, ale jedna z nich jest wyjątkowa. Pod wypukłością, którą można porównać do smoczego oka, tego z lewej strony kamiennego pyska, na wysokości mniej więcej trzech stóp zobaczycie pionowe, idealnie równe pęknięcie, w które trzeba wsunąć ten bilet krótszym bokiem. Wejdzie w szczelinę mniej więcej do jednej trzeciej długości, do ciemnego paska, widzisz go? – skierował pytanie do Lupina. Remus bardzo dokładnie obejrzał błyszczący prostokąt. Rzeczywiście, można było dostrzec ciemniejszy poprzeczny pasek z jednej strony.

– Tak – potwierdził. – Widzę.

– Koło szczeliny pojawi się biała owalna plamka. Ty, Granger, dotkniesz jej bransoletą, tak, żeby runa ognia znalazła się w całości wewnątrz plamy. Umieścisz runę w pozycji odwrotnej, a potem powoli przekręcisz bransoletę w lewo, dokładnie o pół obrotu. Wszystko jasne?

– Oczywiście! – Hermiona skinęła energicznie głową.

– Zabierzesz bransoletę dopiero wtedy, gdy nad szczeliną wyświetli się klawiatura, podobna do tej, jakich się używa w maszynach do pisania, ale trochę inna...

– Komputerowa?! – przerwała z podnieceniem dziewczyna. Snape rzucił jej spojrzenie wściekłego hipogryfa, aż się skuliła.

– Tak, właśnie, panno Granger. Komputerowa – wysyczał z satysfakcją Mistrz Eliksirów. – Żeby się przemieścić, trzeba wystukać na tej klawiaturze kod stacji docelowej. Lupin, musisz to zrobić różdżką i nie możesz się pomylić, bo wylądujesz demony wiedzą gdzie. Będzie to ciąg osiemnastu liter i cyfr, który poda ci Jörge. Dlatego wcześniej do niego zadzwonisz. Weźmiesz mój telefon komórkowy... Na pewno umiesz się tym posługiwać? – spytał, podejrzliwie przyglądając się Remusowi.

– Na pewno! – oznajmił stanowczo Lupin. Snape bez dalszych wyjaśnień wręczył mu telefon w ładnej, ciemnobłękitnej oprawie, nakrapianej złotymi cętkami.

– Zapisz więc teraz numer komórki Jörge...

Lupin szybko sięgnął po papier i ołówek.

– Ten telefon, który ci dałem zadziała przy głazie, baterie są sprawne – zapewnił Mistrz Eliksirów. – Jeszcze jedna, bardzo ważna rzecz. Kod należy wstukiwać w następujący sposób: pomijasz pięć pierwszych znaków. Zaczynasz od szóstego znaku, to będzie jakaś cyfra. Wstukasz osiem znaków po kolei, a potem do końca same cyfry. Następnie pięć pierwszych znaków i potem to, co pominąłeś, ale od końca. Zapisz to sobie i nie pomyl się, na brodę Merlina! Jak skończysz, wyświetli ci się nad klawiaturą małe, prostokątne okienko, a w nim cały ciąg znaków. Możesz sprawdzić, czy się nie pomyliłeś, jeśli tak, to możesz to skasować, na klawiaturze jest odpowiedni przycisk – i spróbować jeszcze raz. Możesz próbować niestety tylko trzy razy. Jakby ci się nie udało, to szczelina wypluje bilet i zamknie się na sześć godzin. Kiedy się upewnisz, że wszystko jest już w porządku, ściśnij mocno bilet dwoma palcami – kciukiem i palcem wskazującym. Po trzech sekundach punkt się uaktywni i zostaniesz przerzucony na miejsce, do którego się wybierasz. Jeśli linia jest zajęta, to zobaczysz w okienku informację: „proszę czekać" albo, że „stacja docelowa nie przyjmuje". To się czasem zdarza, ale raczej rzadko. Macie jakieś pytania?

Sądząc z tonu, jakim Mistrz Eliksirów to powiedział, żadnych pytań się nie spodziewał. Jednak pomylił się w swoich przewidywaniach, bowiem profesor Dumbledore nie zamierzał pozostawić sprawy niedokończonej.

– Owszem, Severusie, ja mam. Rozumiem, że panna Granger pozostanie w Hogsmeade, dopóki Remus nie wróci? – upewnił się niewinnym tonem.

– Najlepiej będzie, jeśli poczeka na Lupina w „Trzech Miotłach" – Snape chyba się nad tym wcześniej nie zastanowił, ale jego odpowiedź na wątpliwości dyrektora była logiczna.

Hermiona niepewnie obróciła bransoletę Snape'a na nadgarstku, rejestrując w pamięci szczegóły ozdób. Wypukłe wzory przedstawiały dwa smoki: chińskiego ogniomiota i węgierskiego rogogona, oraz jednorożca i trzy runy: Ogień, Lód i Podróżnik.

– Może ja bym też tam poszedł – zaproponował dyrektor spokojnie.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem i zdumieniem.

– Ja także chciałbym zobaczyć, jak działa ta niezwykła sieć – w oczach Dumbledore'a zamigotały figlarne ogniki.

– To bardzo wygodny sposób podróżowania – zapewnił Snape spokojnie.

– Nie wątpię, Severusie... – uśmiechnął się Dumbledore.

– Ja mam pytanie... Co mogę powiedzieć Jörge? – Lupin niepewnie popatrzył na Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Wszystko. Przedstawisz mu się, i odpowiesz na każde pytanie, jakie ci zada. Tylko nie kłam i nie kręć. Przez telefon oczywiście nie będzie przejawiał zbytniej ciekawości, ale jak się spotkacie twarzą w twarz, to możesz się spodziewać wręcz przesłuchania. Powiesz mu prawdę, tylko prawdę i całą prawdę, o cokolwiek zapyta! Rozumiesz?! – przeszywające spojrzenie Snape'a mogłoby chyba przebić na wylot kamienne mury Hogwartu.

– Tak bardzo mu ufasz, Severusie? – profesor Dumbledore pochylił się lekko i spojrzał prosto w oczy Mistrzowi Eliksirów. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Hermiona i Lupin wstrzymali oddech. Napięcie było wręcz namacalne.

– Bardziej, niż sobie samemu – odpowiedział wreszcie Snape z naciskiem.

Dyrektor wyprostował się.

– Dobrze, ja też ci ufam – zapewnił.

– Dziękuję – szepnął Mistrz Eliksirów. Położył się i zamknął oczy. Cienie na jego twarzy wyraźnie się pogłębiły.


	16. Chapter 16

***

11 lipca 1996 rok, czwartek, godzina siódma rano, Londyn – garaż w podziemiach domu (adres – ?).

Remus Lupin z trudem utrzymał się na nogach. Sama teleportacja była szybka i niekłopotliwa, ale lądowanie na twardym podłożu okazało się szalenie nieprzyjemne. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że w pierwszej chwili ogarnęła go irracjonalna panika, bo w miejscu gdzie wylądował panowała absolutna ciemność. Trwało to kilka sekund, podczas których Lupin czuł się jak ślepiec. Potem gdzieś za nim zapaliły się światła i tuż przed sobą ujrzał sylwetkę wysokiego jasnowłosego mężczyzny.

„Jörge" – pomyślał.

– Tak, to ja.

Głęboki, niski, aksamitny głos. Dziwnie znajomy. Ten sam, który słyszał przez telefon, ale w naturze o wiele przyjemniejszy.

– Czyta pan w myślach? – spytał cicho Lupin.

– Tym razem wyjątkowo sobie na to pozwoliłem – odpowiedź padła natychmiast. – Pan też nie ma skrupułów, gdy uważa pan takie postępowanie za absolutnie konieczne.

– Skąd pan to wie? Od Severusa, prawda?

– Tak.

To było wszystko. Jasnowłosy skinął dłonią.

– Idziemy. Tam – wskazał kierunek. Nie musieli iść daleko. Znajdowali się w niezbyt dużym, podziemnym garażu, w którym było miejsce na jakieś dwadzieścia samochodów. Po przejściu kilkunastu kroków weszli do luksusowo urządzonej windy. Podczas krótkiej jazdy do góry żaden z nich nie odezwał się ani słowem. Drzwi do mieszkania wampira były pomalowane na jasnobłękitny kolor. Na mosiężnej tabliczce nie było nic poza oksydowaną ósemką, chyba numerem lokalu. Wytwornie urządzony hol i eleganckie jasne meble świadczyły o dobrym guście właściciela, jak również o jego sporych zasobach finansowych. Salon, do którego gospodarz wprowadził Lupina był tak jednoznacznie skandynawski, że Remus omal się nie roześmiał. Ale najbardziej zaskakujące było to, że całe wnętrze tonęło w promieniach słońca. Jörge wskazał gościowi wygodny fotel.

– Czego się pan napije? – spytał swobodnym tonem towarzyskiej konwersacji.

– Jeśli można, to poproszę o kawę. Mocną. Nie spałem całą noc... – westchnął Lupin. – Ale najpierw dam panu te składniki do eliksiru – podał wampirowi torbę z troskliwie owiniętymi pudłami zawierającymi cenne substancje.

– Proszę podziękować Severusowi – mężczyzna wziął torbę i spojrzał Remusowi prosto w oczy. – Za to, że choć ranny i chory, to o tym pomyślał. Moi bracia i siostry bardzo tego potrzebują... – powiedział szeptem. – Zaraz zrobię kawę – dodał normalnym głosem i wyszedł z pokoju.

Lupin został sam. Szybko rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Wygodne, proste fotele i kanapa zarzucona barwnymi poduchami, jasny stół z kilkoma krzesłami i stolik do kawy. Regały uginające się od książek. Trochę szklanych naczyń wypełnionych świeżymi kwiatami, wspaniale wypielęgnowane rośliny. Telewizor z olbrzymim ekranem, wysokiej klasy sprzęt muzyczny. Na stole kilka otwartych książek i włączony komputer. Damska bluzeczka porzucona na jednym z foteli i unoszący się w powietrzu, ledwo uchwytny zapach perfum (doskonale mu znane Chanel 5) jednoznacznie informowały, że Jörge nie mieszka sam. Na małym stoliczku pod oknem Remus dojrzał broszkę z bursztynem i mieniącą się czerwienią spinkę do włosów.

Na ścianie na wprost fotela, na którym siedział Lupin, wisiały fotografie najsłynniejszych budowli świata. Opera w Sydney, wieża Eiffla, Tadż Mahal, Sagrada Familia, arena w Relaigh – odczytywał podpisy pod zdjęciami. Na kanapie leżała grzbietem do góry otwarta książka. Gospodarz nie wracał, więc Lupin, rozgrzeszając się w myślach, sięgnął po nią. Zapamiętał stronę, na której była otwarta. „Dlaczego budynki stoją" przeczytał tytuł. Hmm... Przyjrzał się książkom stojącym na regale. „Encyklopedia budownictwa", „Niesamowite przekroje", „Konstrukcje stalowe – wytyczne do projektowania", „Poradnik majstra budowlanego", fachowe czasopisma architektoniczno – budowlane ułożone w zgrabny stosik... Brr. Większość tytułów nie odbiegała tematycznie od tego, co przeczytał. „Stale budowlane"... Lupin odwrócił wzrok. Na sąsiednim regale tytuły sugerowały muzyczne i informatyczne zainteresowania gospodarza albo gospodyni – nuty, biografie muzyków, encyklopedia operowa, podręcznik nauki gry na gitarze, „Programowanie..." – Lupin nie doczytał, programowanie czego. „Analiza statystyczna", „AUTOCAD..." Jakieś czasopisma z wizerunkami komputerów i dyskietek na okładkach. Dziwne. W tym domu przecież żyła kobieta, a nie widać było żadnych magazynów mody, ani typowo babskich czasopism, takich jak w świecie magicznych „Czarownica"!

Przez uchylone drzwi wślizgnął się wielki rudy kot z czarnymi pręgami na grzbiecie. Podszedł do Lupina i zaczął się łasić, ocierając o jego nogi, a potem wskoczył mu na kolana. Za kotem wkroczył ogromny, czarno – biały pies. Poufale trącił nosem dłoń Remusa, po czym uwalił się, bo inaczej tego nie można było nazwać – na podłodze, kładąc łeb na jego stopach.

– Widzę, że Baltazar i Karel już pana zaakceptowały – zabrzmiał w drzwiach głos gospodarza. – To dobrze. Obaj potrafią wyczuć osoby godne zaufania.

– To zaskakujące – Lupin popatrzył uważnie na jasnowłosego. – Zwierzęta raczej się mnie boją i unikają.

– Moje zwierzątka nie z tych strachliwych, a że do wampirów są przyzwyczajone, więc i wilkołaka się nie przestraszyły – Jörge spokojnie skwitował wątpliwości Remusa. – Niech pan podrapie Baltazara za uchem, on to lubi. Proszę, tu jest kawa. I ciasto. A ja mam do pana sporo pytań...

Lupin skinął głową. No, tak, Severus go przecież uprzedził.

Wampir zasypał go istotnie gradem pytań. Przede wszystkim interesowało go, jakimi klątwami „to zgadziałe gówno" – czyli Riddle, zaatakował Severusa i jak Dumbledore odparł ten atak. Jörge nie przebierał w słowach i mówił o Voldemorcie z nieprawdopodobną wręcz pogardą, co przyprawiło Remusa o lekki szok. Natomiast nie zadał ani jednego pytania o działania Zakonu Feniksa. To trochę zdziwiło Lupina, ale nie komentował niczego. Zgodnie z obietnicą, jaką dał Severusowi, odpowiadał na wszystko i to najdokładniej jak mógł. Wreszcie inwencja gospodarza chyba zaczęła się wyczerpywać, bo przerwał indagację i podszedł do okna. Wystawił twarz do słońca i z wyraźną przyjemnością pławił się w jego promieniach. Założył ręce za głowę i splótł palce. Końce rękawów odsłoniły przeguby mężczyzny i Lupin zobaczył teraz bardzo wyraźnie, że Jörge nosi na prawym nadgarstku identyczną bransoletę, jak Severus. A na lewym ręku bardzo elegancki i skomplikowany złoty zegarek.

Bransoleta. Srebrna. Wampir...?! Pławi się w promieniach słońca? Wampir?!!!

– Czy teraz ja mogę zadać jedno pytanie? – Lupin zdecydował się na szczerość i postanowił poprosić o wyjaśnienie swoich wątpliwości. Gospodarz odwrócił się od okna i popatrzył uważnie na swego gościa. Oczy zwęziły mu się w wąskie szparki. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, wreszcie skinął głową i usiadł na poprzednim miejscu – na fotelu naprzeciwko Remusa.

– Nosi pan bransoletę z czystego srebra i nie boi się pan światła. Jak to się ma do typowych cech wampirów? – w ostatnim momencie Lupin ugryzł się w język i nie zadał pytania, które nasunęło mu się jako pierwsze, czyli: „Kim pan jest?"

– Mógłbym pana zbyć jakąś bajeczką, albo odmówić odpowiedzi... – Jörge skrzywił się drwiąco. Uśmiechnął się, ukazując dwa ostre, typowo wampirze kły. – Ale tego nie zrobię. Po prostu najwyraźniej pańska wiedza o wampirach jest zbyt mała. To, czego nauczają w szkołach magii to prawda, ale niecała. Przeważnie z prawdą mieszają się mity i zmyślenia. No, cóż... Są różne rodzaje wampirów. Nieumarłe wampiry, te, o których pan na pewno słyszał w szkole, to produkt czarnej magii. Ale oprócz nieumarłych istnieją też żywe wampiry, które z czarną magią nie mają i nigdy nie miały nic wspólnego. No i srebro im przeważnie nie szkodzi... – zachichotał gardłowo.

– Czytałem o żywych wampirach – szepnął Lupin. – Tylko, że autor książki, w której znalazłem tę informację twierdził, że to mit i żywe wampiry naprawdę nie istnieją.

– Zapewniam pana, że istnieją. Po prostu jest ich bardzo niewiele. I potrzebują pomocy. Poprą każdego, kto jej im udzieli. Czy to jasne?

– Tak – Remus skinął głową. _„Poprą każdego, kto im udzieli pomocy..."_ Chodzi oczywiście o ten eliksir, który Hermiona i bliźniacy mają przyrządzić. Niedopowiedzenie było jasne. Gotowi są zwrócić się do Voldemorta. Severus również wyraźnie to sugerował... Tylko dlaczego Jörge mówi „IM"? „ICH"? Tak, jakby nie czuł z nimi więzi... Ale przecież wcześniej powiedział: _„Moi bracia i siostry bardzo tego potrzebują."_ Dlaczego? Nie, o to nie będzie go pytać.

– A jeśli chodzi o mnie, to urodziłem się jak każda żywa istota, mam ojca i miałem matkę. Zapewniam pana, że jestem żywy. I umrę, gdy przyjdzie mój czas, jak się to mówi – oznajmił nagle gospodarz, krzywiąc się sarkastycznie.

Lupin popatrzył mu w oczy.

– O co chodzi z tym eliksirem? – zaryzykował kolejne pytanie. – Z tego, co mówił Severus zrozumiałem, że on leczy alergię na światło. Pan nie ma takich kłopotów, ale inni mają? Prawda?

Jörge nie uciekł spojrzeniem.

– Severus to panu wytłumaczy. Zrobi to lepiej niż ja. Nie chcę pana zbywać, naprawdę. Ja się po prostu nie znam – ani na medycynie, ani na eliksirach. Jestem muzykiem i elektronikiem. I mam to szczęście, że jestem zupełnie zdrowy. A ta choroba jest straszna. Niech mi pan wierzy!

– Wierzę – Lupin ostrożnie zdjął kota z kolan i podniósł się z fotela. – Muszę już wracać do Hogsmeade. Chyba, że chciałby pan jeszcze o coś spytać.

– Nie. Wiem już, co chciałem wiedzieć. Odeślę pana, a o dziewiątej wieczorem oczekuję na gotowy eliksir. Tylko proszę zadzwonić przed teleportacją.

– Oczywiście – zapewnił Lupin.

– Jeszcze jedno, byłbym zapomniał – Jörge uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. – Proszę przekazać profesorowi Dumbledore'owi, że smok, którym posłużył się Knot, miał wszczepione trzy zaklęcia niekontrolowanej paniki. Ten półgłówek dostał jajo rogogona od francuskiego wiceministra magii. Który zresztą też już nie żyje. To wszystko, czego się na razie dowiedziałem, może wieczorem będę wiedział coś więcej na ten temat.

Lądowanie na trawie przy Smoczej Głowie było znacznie przyjemniejsze niż w tajemniczym garażu. Lupin poczuł ulgę, ale trwało to krótko. Gdy dobrnął do Trzech Mioteł, czuł już tylko obezwładniające zmęczenie. A nie miał zbytniej nadziei na odpoczynek. Czekała go rozmowa z Dumbledore'em i zaraz potem obaj musieli udać się do Londynu, do Ministerstwa na kolejne nadzwyczajne zebranie Wizengamotu. Miał w nim uczestniczyć jako świadek i aktywny uczestnik wczorajszych wydarzeń. W planie był także wybór nowego Ministra Magii. No i wszyscy pracownicy Ministerstwa mieli zostać przesłuchani pod Veritaserum. Kto się nie zgłosi... Wiadomo, co to będzie oznaczało.

Hermiona wyglądała na strasznie zdenerwowaną. Dumbledore nic nie mówił, spokojnie sącząc kremowe piwo. Jednak Lupin był pewien, że i on się niepokoił.

– Powóz czeka – powiedział dyrektor. – Wracamy do zamku.

Podczas krótkiej jazdy powrotnej wszyscy troje milczeli. Lupin myślał o swojej porannej wyprawie z Hermioną do Zakazanego Lasu. Wszystkie jego domysły na temat tajemnicy Severusa legły w gruzach, gdy zobaczył istoty, które przybyły na wezwanie dziewczyny. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego Mistrz Eliksirów tak starannie to ukrywał. Ale może... ONE tego chciały? Teraz już nie mógł myśleć o NICH, jak o zwierzętach...

***

11 lipca 1996 rok, czwartek, godzina ósma rano, Hogwart – pracownia eliksirów.

George Weasley starannie odmierzał sproszkowany róg jednorożca. To zajęcie pochłaniało całą jego uwagę. Obok Fred z wypiekami na twarzy studiował przepis na eliksir. Przy sąsiednim stole Hermiona ustawiła trzy kociołki i przy każdym układała przygotowane do użycia ingrediencje.

– Musimy się postarać – powiedział Fred z niezwykłą jak na niego powagą, malującą się na piegowatej twarzy.

– Jak coś spieprzymy, to stary Nietoperz obedrze nas ze skóry – dopowiedział George z taką samą powagą. Tak to do nich obu nie pasowało, że Hermiona omal nie parsknęła śmiechem. Ale ochota do śmiechu przeszła jej natychmiast, gdy pomyślała, jak bardzo Snape im trojgu zaufał.

– On w nas wierzy... I nie nazywajcie go nietoperzem! – wykrzyknęła z nagłą złością.

– Dobra, dobra, mała – Fred uspokajająco poklepał ją po ramieniu. – Zrobimy wszystko tak, jak nasz mistrzunio sobie życzy. Będzie z nas zadowolony.

– No to bierzmy się do roboty! Musimy zdążyć przed siódmą wieczór – ponagliła Hermiona.

***

11 lipca 1996 rok, czwartek, godzina ósma rano, Hogwart – gabinet dyrektora.

Dwaj mężczyźni siedzący w fotelach i popijający kawę wyglądali na straszliwie zmęczonych. Remus Lupin był blady jak kreda, a dyrektorowi pogłębiły się zmarszczki.

– Wszystko się strasznie skomplikowało, Remusie – Dumbledore w zamyśleniu pogładził brodę. – Wolałbym teraz nie opuszczać Hogwartu. Severus leży nieprzytomny, Harry też... Powiem ci szczerze, że się o nich obu naprawdę boję. I jeszcze te wszystkie tajemnice i niedopowiedzenia ze strony Severusa. Na Merlina, co on ukrywa? Twoja relacja z rozmowy z Jörge niewiele wyjaśnia.

– On bardzo dobrze zna Severusa – powiedział cicho Lupin. – I mówił o nim z wyjątkową... jakby to określić... Atencją? Podziwem? Szacunkiem?

– Severus obiecał opowiedzieć nam o tych istotach. To są nasi sojusznicy, musimy o tym pamiętać! – powiedział z naciskiem dyrektor.

– Chyba jednak dość niepewni sojusznicy – mruknął Remus powątpiewająco.

– Dlatego powinniśmy być bardzo ostrożni – oznajmił stanowczo Dumbledore. – I nie wolno nam ich do siebie zrazić! Postaraj się wieczorem pociągnąć tego wampira za język, jak dostarczysz mu gotowy eliksir!

– Zrobię, co w mojej mocy – obiecał Lupin.

– No, dobrze. Powiedz mi teraz, co myślisz o moim kandydacie na Ministra? – Dumbledore zmienił temat.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy Amos Diggory podoła obowiązkom. Jest porywczy, a po tragedii, jaką była śmierć Cedrika stał się... mam wrażenie, jakby trochę niezrównoważony – Lupin pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

– A kogo ty byś widział na tym stanowisku? – spytał Dumbledore mrużąc oczy i robiąc nieodgadnioną minę.

– Najchętniej Billa Weasleya – Remus mówiąc to miał bardzo poważny wyraz twarzy, ale dyrektor nie dał się zwieść i zaczął chichotać. Po chwili obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem.

– Niezły pomysł – westchnął Dumbledore, ocierając łzy. – Szkoda tylko, że całkowicie nierealny.

– Chyba jednak trzeba będzie poprzeć kandydaturę Diggory'ego – powiedział Lupin w zamyśleniu.

– Zobaczymy – dyrektor podniósł się z fotela. – Prześpij się godzinę i polecimy. Minerwa tu zostanie, w razie czego nas zawiadomi. Gdyby coś się działo...

– Na kiedy umówił się pan z komisarzem Sheenem? – spytał Remus wstając. – Wspomniał mi pan o tym, ale nie powiedział pan, kiedy to ma być, a skoro mam uczestniczyć w rozmowie...

– Jutro, o ósmej rano, Remusie. Zostań w Hogwarcie na tę noc, przecież na Grimmauld Place i tak nie ma czego pilnować – zaproponował dyrektor.

– Aha! Nie powiedział mi pan, co się stało ze Stforkiem – przypomniał sobie Lupin. – Pytałem o to już wcześniej...

– Nie odpowiedziałem ci wtedy, bo nie miałem pewności – westchnął ciężko profesor. Zgarbił się lekko, wyraźnie zasmucony. – Stforek nie żyje. Skrzaty mają własny sąd. Zgredek powiedział mi, że Stforek został oskarżony o współudział w morderstwie swego pana i skazany na wygnanie. Popełnił samobójstwo. Skrzaty z Hogwartu pogrzebały jego ciało w Zakazanym Lesie.

– Rozumiem... – Lupin poczuł dziwny smutek. Skrzat ciężko zawinił, ale jego życie było wyjątkowo żałosne i spotkał go okrutny koniec. Mimo wszystko Remusowi zrobiło się żal Stforka.

– Nie mówmy już o tym – powiedział cicho Dumbledore. – Dzisiaj czeka nas ciężki dzień.

***

11 lipca 1996 rok, czwartek, godzina dwudziesta druga (dziesiąta wieczór), Hogwart – gabinet dyrektora.

Severus Snape stał przy oknie i wpatrywał się w ciemniejące niebo. Jedynym śladem, jaki pozostał mu po nocnym ataku klątw Voldemorta, była przeraźliwa bladość twarzy. Profesor Dumbledore siedział w fotelu. Przyglądał się Mistrzowi Eliksirów, lekko marszcząc brwi. Przed chwilą wysłuchał propozycji przedstawionej mu przez Snape'a i nie zamierzał ukrywać, że niezbyt mu się spodobała.

– Nie jestem pewien, Severusie, czy to dobry pomysł – powiedział dyrektor z powątpiewaniem w głosie. Snape odwrócił się od okna.

– Nie, panie dyrektorze. To jest zdecydowanie niedobry pomysł – odparł gładko. – Niestety, ja nie potrafię wykoncypować niczego lepszego. Ani bezpieczniejszego. A żeby oszukać tego gadzinę trzeba magicznego kunsztu, którym ja nie dysponuję. Ale pan tak!

– Istotnie, mogę zrealizować wybryki twojej wyobraźni – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Rozumiem, że najważniejsze jest, by Tom uwierzył, że i Harry i ty przebywacie tu, w Hogwarcie. A wy tymczasem będziecie zupełnie gdzie indziej. Może to jednak nie jest takie głupie...

– Głupie jest całkowicie i uważam, że właśnie dlatego ma szanse powodzenia! Ten bydlak jest na tyle zarozumiały, że nie pomyśli o tak prymitywnym oszustwie! – zawołał Snape.

– Ciekawe... Wcześniej mówiłeś o nim: „Czarny Pan" i wymawiałeś te słowa ze strachem i szacunkiem. Co się zmieniło? Dlaczego teraz używasz takich... pejoratywnych i pogardliwych określeń? – dyrektor z zastanowieniem wpatrywał się w młodego mężczyznę.

– Zawsze tak o nim myślałem, ale udawałem że go szanuję. Teraz już nie jestem szpiegiem i udawać szacunku nie muszę! – warknął gniewnie Mistrz Eliksirów. – A co do strachu... Tak, boję się go i nienawidzę! – prawie wypluł z siebie te słowa.

– Rozumiem... – mruknął Dumbledore bardziej do siebie niż do swego rozmówcy.

– Potter nie może znać naszych planów ochrony. Ani Lupin, nie wspominając już o Granger i Weasleyach! – oznajmił stanowczo Snape.

– To oczywiste, Severusie. O szczegółach będziemy wiedzieć tylko my dwaj – Dumbledore znów się lekko uśmiechnął. – A co do reszty... Remus zaraz powinien wrócić. Rozumiem, że postanowiłeś poczekać na niego, żeby nie powtarzać wszystkiego dwa razy. Jestem bardzo ciekaw twoich rewelacji o naszych niezwykłych sojusznikach – dodał z błyskiem w oku.

W tym momencie musieli przerwać rozmowę, bo do gabinetu weszli Remus Lupin i Minerwa McGonagall. Lupin piastował pod pachą potężny zwój pergaminu.

– Severusie, masz pozdrowienia, życzenia powrotu do zdrowia i wszystkiego co najlepsze od Skrzydlatych. Pytają, co mogą dla ciebie zrobić i w ogóle, mówili o tobie, jakbyś był bóstwem najcudowniejszym – oznajmił Lupin podając Mistrzowi Eliksirów zwój, który ten wziął odruchowo. – To od Jörge.

– Dziękuję – mruknął Snape. Zerwał pieczęć i odwinął kawałek pergaminu zerkając na początek. – Hmm... Chyba jest wszystko... – wymamrotał do siebie pod nosem. Szybko zwinął pergamin z powrotem i odłożył na biurko. Odwrócił się do profesor McGonagall. – Czy mogłaby pani poprosić tu jeszcze pannę Granger i bliźniaków Weasleyów?

– Oczywiście Severusie. Skoro uważasz, że są niezbędni... – profesorka transmutacji podeszła do kominka. – Albusie, może w drodze wyjątku zgodziłbyś się, żeby przyszli tu przez kominek? Przecież sprawdziłeś naszą wewnętrzną sieć, nie ma już chyba żadnych pułapek założonych przez Umbridge? – spojrzała niepewnie na dyrektora.

– Nie, wszystkie jej pułapki usunąłem i na wszelki wypadek odciąłem nasze kominki od możliwości penetracji z zewnątrz – odpowiedział żywo Dumbledore. – Mogą tu przyjść tą drogą, niech będzie...

Hermiona otrzepała się z popiołu i rozejrzała po gabinecie. Snape stał przy oknie. Dyrektor i profesor McGonagall siedzieli w fotelach, a Lupin i bardzo przejęci bliźniacy na czerwonej, pluszowej kanapie, której wcześniej w gabinecie na pewno nie było. Dwa wolne fotele ustawione przy małym stoliczku, zapraszały, by w nich usiąść. Profesor Dumbledore wskazał dziewczynie bez słowa, że ma zająć jeden z nich.

– Severusie, słuchamy – spojrzał ponaglająco na Mistrza Eliksirów. Dyrektor był wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony i zaciekawiony jednocześnie. Snape skinął głową, szybko podszedł do ostatniego pustego fotela i usiadł.

– To, co za chwilę usłyszycie musi pozostać tajemnicą dla Pottera. Ciągle istnieje niebezpieczeństwo, że ten zgadziały psychopata może się dobrać do myśli chłopaka. A zarówno o problemach Skrzydlatych jak i o drugiej sprawie, którą musimy przedyskutować, Riddle w żadnym wypadku nie ma prawa się dowiedzieć! – powiedział z naciskiem Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Rozumiem, Severusie – Dumbledore popatrzył mu w oczy. – Jestem pewien, że wszyscy to rozumiemy – dodał, rozglądając się dookoła. Obecni pokiwali twierdząco głowami, zaciekawieni nie mniej niż dyrektor.

– Hmm... Zacznę od sprawy Skrzydlatych. Te istoty to niezwykle stary i wymierający gatunek istot humanoidalnych. Są bardzo blisko spokrewnieni z ludźmi, o czym świadczy fakt, że mogą się z nimi łączyć w pary i mieć normalne potomstwo. Jeśli matka pochodzi ze Skrzydlatych, a ojciec jest człowiekiem, to dzieci mają cechy matki, w przeciwnym przypadku, dzieci są ludźmi. Uważani są za niebezpieczne wampiry i dlatego byli prześladowani zarówno przez mugoli, jak i przez czarodziejów. Dlatego ukrywają się pomiędzy mugolami, a czarodziejom wmówili, że ich istnienie jest mitem – Snape przerwał na chwilę i upił łyk herbaty. Hermiona, która dotychczas wpatrywała się jak zahipnotyzowana w Mistrza Eliksirów, oderwała wzrok od jego twarzy i spojrzała na stolik. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że na stoliczku ustawiono kilka filiżanek i talerze z kanapkami i ciastkami. Sięgnęła machinalnie po filiżankę i też się napiła, nie zwracając uwagi na smak naparu.

– W rzeczywistości nie są groźni dla ludzi. Nikogo nie gryzą, ani nie wysysają krwi. To prawda, że ich organizmy potrzebują mięsa i krwi, żaden z nich nie mógłby być wegetarianinem, ale nie żywią się wyłącznie krwią, jak nieumarłe wampiry. Skrzydlaci nie są wytworem czarnej magii jak tamte. Posiadają umiejętności magiczne takie jak czarodzieje, ich możliwości władania magią nie różnią się od naszych. Niestety, mają kłopoty. Większość z nich choruje. Zaczęło się to bardzo dawno temu, właściwie trudno uchwycić od kiedy. Zapewne nie byłoby to tak bardzo groźne, gdyby ich populacja liczyła więcej osób. Niestety, jest ich tylko trzystu. Właściwie nawet trochę mniej... Jeśli gdzieś żyją jeszcze jacyś inni Skrzydlaci, to ci, których ja znam, nic o nich nie wiedzą. Nazwa tej choroby brzmi bardzo niewinnie – po prostu fotoalergia. Niestety, za tą nazwą kryje się coś naprawdę potwornego – Snape ciężko westchnął i znów przerwał. Hermiona pomyślała, że wygląda na straszliwie zmęczonego.

– Przepraszam, panie profesorze, czy to oznacza, że szkodzi im KAŻDE światło? – zapytał nieoczekiwanie Fred Weasley.

– Tak, dokładnie, panie Weasley. KAŻDE! – odpowiedział Snape. Pochylił się gwałtownie do przodu wpatrując się we Freda z twarzą bez wyrazu. – Nie tylko światło słoneczne, jak nieumarłym wampirom, ale także światło Księżyca, a nawet światło świecy! Fotoalergia daje powikłania. Są to przede wszystkim nowotwory skóry, ale nie tylko. Powszechnie sądzi się, że to tylko mugolskie choroby, ale to nieprawda. Chorują na to także czarodzieje, tylko znacznie rzadziej. Zanim ich poznałem, nie miałem pojęcia, jakie to straszne. Niestety, jest to choroba dziedziczna, w tej chwili choruje dziewiętnastu na dwudziestu Skrzydlatych.

– Czyli epidemia! – wykrzyknęła McGonagall.

– Niestety, tak. Ratunkiem mogą być dla nich związki z ludźmi, ale mugole też chorują na fotoalergię. I niestety, w taki sam sposób... Tylko, że wśród mugoli ta choroba występuje niezwykle rzadko. No i mugolscy lekarze potrafią ją leczyć... Ale na Skrzydlatych mugolskie leki nie działają. A najgorsze jest to, że Skrzydlaci są zarażeni prawie wszyscy.

– A ten twój eliksir... jest lekarstwem na ich chorobę? – spytał cicho Dumbledore.

– Tak. Bardzo długo eksperymentowałem, prawie osiem lat. Wreszcie udało mi się opracować recepturę eliksiru, który powoduje, że organizm Skrzydlatych zaczyna wytwarzać melaninę i inne niezbędne substancje, a to daje im szansę na prawie normalne życie. Niestety, muszą przyjmować go raz na dwa dni. Przerwa w zażywaniu eliksiru, to właściwie pewna śmierć. Są od tego uzależnieni.

– Tak jak ja od eliksiru tojadowego – szepnął Lupin. – Nie dziwię się, że są ci tak wdzięczni!

Snape rzucił mu złe spojrzenie.

– Ty nie jesteś uzależniony od eliksiru tojadowego – warknął. – Gdybyś go nie pił, to byłbyś zwyczajnym wilkołakiem, nie zachowującym ludzkiej świadomości podczas przemiany. Brak wywaru tojadowego nie zagraża twojemu życiu! Ten eliksir daje ci tylko komfort. Mniejszy ból i ludzką świadomość. Nic więcej. A dla nich, to sprawa życia lub śmierci! Widzisz różnicę?

– Tak – Lupin spuścił głowę. – Widzę...

– Właśnie. Nie chciałbym, żeby ten zgadziały psychopata poznał prawdę o Skrzydlatych. Może spróbować ich do siebie przyciągnąć, oszukując, że uwolni ich od cierpień. A wielu z nich zapewne da się na to złapać! Są zdesperowani...

– A ten... Jörge? On jest ich szpiegiem, prawda? – podekscytowany George Weasley przerwał Snape'owi. – Tak jak pan był naszym...

– Panie Weasley, o mojej roli chyba zbyt dużo osób wiedziało zbyt wiele – Mistrz Eliksirów błysnął wściekle oczami. – I nie jestem pewien, czy przypadkiem ktoś tu nie miał trochę zbyt długiego języka! – wysyczał, patrząc znacząco na bliźniaków.

– My jesteśmy niewinni! – oburzyli się bracia.

– Co do was dwóch, panowie, to nigdy w życiu nie ośmieliłbym się obrazić was podejrzeniami o to, że jesteście NIEWINNI! – Snape skrzywił się ironicznie, mrużąc oczy.

Dyrektor, profesor McGonagall, Lupin i Hermiona wybuchnęli zgodnym śmiechem. Nieoczekiwany dowcip Mistrza Eliksirów rozładował trochę napiętą atmosferę. Bliźniacy próbowali robić urażone miny, ale im się nie udało i też się roześmieli.

– Zastanawiam się, Severusie, kto był autorem mitu o twoim braku poczucia humoru – Dumbledore utopił uśmiech w czeluściach swojej białej brody. – No, cóż, co chwila wszystkich zaskakujesz.

– Niestety, panie dyrektorze, moje poczucie humoru od dawna nie ma się czym żywić i zaczyna umierać śmiercią głodową – warknął Snape. – Obawiam się, że to, co mam jeszcze do powiedzenia odbierze nam wszystkim ochotę do żartów na długi czas.

– Mów więc, słuchamy – odpowiedział dyrektor błyskawicznie poważniejąc.

– Moje szanse przeżycia spadły prawie do zera – powiedział oschle Snape. – A wy troje jesteście najlepszymi uczniami, jakich kiedykolwiek miałem w tej szkole. Dlatego zdecydowałem się wtajemniczyć właśnie was w to wszystko. Zawsze chcieliście coś robić dla Zakonu Feniksa, macie teraz okazję się wykazać. I musicie zachować milczenie!

Fred i George popatrzyli na siebie z jednakowo głupimi minami. Hermiona omal nie upuściła filiżanki. Odwróciła się do Mistrza Eliksirów z niedowierzaniem w oczach. Czy on naprawdę to powiedział?!

– Nie przesłyszeliście się. Teraz idzie o coś naprawdę bardzo serio! Uwarzyliście znakomity eliksir – ciągnął Snape ignorując zdumienie słuchaczy. – Dostaniecie za to pieniądze i to wcale niemałe. Skrzydlaci dobrze płacą i nie spóźniają się z regulowaniem rachunków. Choć ja bym im robił ten eliksir nawet za darmo... – nieoczekiwanie Snape blado się uśmiechnął. – Dla nich warto się starać.

– Czy chce pan... Żebyśmy robili to... – zaczął niepewnie Fred i urwał.

– Tak! Chcę, żebyście warzyli eliksiry. Dam wam przepisy na eliksiry dla Skrzydlatych, bo oprócz tego, który zrobiliście, oni potrzebują również innych – oznajmił chłodno profesor. Wyprostował się i popatrzył na nich surowym wzrokiem. – Jeśli... coś mi się stanie, wy będziecie mogli mnie zastąpić.

Profesor McGonagall zasłoniła oczy dłonią. Lupin siedział nieruchomo, ze zgrozą malującą się na twarzy. Bliźniacy i Hermiona zamarli. Wszyscy milczeli.

– Nie podoba mi się to, co powiedziałeś, Severusie – przerwał wreszcie ciszę dyrektor.

– Wiem. Ale lepiej spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. Nie miałem wyjścia – Snape potarł czoło i popatrzył na troje młodych ludzi. – Dostaniecie kopie moich notatek, nauczę was jak je maskować i ukrywać. Ale to nie wszystko... Oprócz was, jeszcze ktoś ze mną współpracuje, ktoś, kogo nie znacie. To ta osoba zrobiła taką samą porcję eliksiru co wy. W razie konieczności skontaktuje się z wami. Ale na razie nie ma potrzeby, żebyście wiedzieli, kto to.

– Oczywiście, panie profesorze – George dumnie rozejrzał się dookoła. – Nie zawiedzie się pan na nas!

– Myślę, że mogę mieć nadzieję, że się rzeczywiście nie zawiodę... – Snape dziwnie się skrzywił. – Chyba już wyrośliście z pomysłów wrzucania swoich wrogów w takie dziwne miejsca jak szuflada teleportującej komody? – spytał niewinnym tonem patrząc na bliźniaków ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Obaj bracia zaczerwienili się gwałtownie. W milczeniu pokręcili głowami. Nawet nie próbowali zaprzeczać. Ale miny mieli nietęgie. Hermiona pomyślała, że tego się na pewno nie spodziewali. Snape znów ich zaskoczył. Niezbyt miło, zresztą. Postanowiła się wtrącić i skierować rozmowę na bezpieczniejsze tory.

– Panie profesorze, zużyliśmy tylko jedną dziesiątą objętości najważniejszego składnika tego eliksiru. Reszta posłuży do produkcji kolejnych partii, prawda? Na ile czasu wystarczy Skrzydlatym to, co zrobiliśmy dzisiaj? – zadając te pytania błyskawicznie zastanowiła się, jak często trzeba będzie wykonywać tak morderczą pracę.

– Ta porcja wystarcza im na dwa miesiące. Ale na wszelki wypadek przygotujecie większy zapas eliksiru. Przekażemy go Skrzydlatym, żeby nie powtórzyła się taka sytuacja, jak wczoraj. Gdyby mieli eliksir, nie fatygowałbym was. Niestety, nie nadążyłem z produkcją i dlatego tu jesteście. Nie chciałem zostawić moich przyjaciół bez pomocy – Snape ciężko westchnął. Nagle drgnął. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej różdżkę. Lekko dygotała. Mężczyzna delikatnie dotknął wskazującym palcem końca swego magicznego instrumentu.

– Kto? – spytał cichym głosem.

Różdżka zawibrowała mocniej. Zaczął się z niej wydobywać kłąb jakby dymu, który uformował się w prawie idealną kulę białej mgiełki. Po chwili kula spłaszczyła się i zamieniła w lustro, które zawisło tuż nad końcem różdżki Snape'a. Ale to lustro niczego nie odbijało... Po kilku sekundach na srebrzystej powierzchni niby – zwierciadła pojawił się jakiś napis. Lustro zniknęło, znów zmieniło się w białą mgłę, a z jej kłębów wypadł kawałek papieru. Po czym mgła zniknęła, z cichym sykiem wnikając z powrotem do wnętrza różdżki. Mistrz Eliksirów chwycił kartkę i szybko ją obejrzał. Skinął głową i uśmiechnął się powściągliwie. Wszyscy obserwowali go z zaciekawieniem.

– Właśnie otrzymałem potwierdzenie z banku, że dokonany został przelew na moje konto. Jutro dostaniecie pieniądze. W związku z tym, mam pytanie – Snape popatrzył na bliźniaków i Hermionę. – Czy mam pobrać pieniądze i wymienić je u Gringotta na galeony, czy chcecie mugolską gotówkę?

– Ja mam konto w zwykłym, mugolskim banku – szepnęła Hermiona niepewnym głosem.

– Rozumiem, że wolisz funty niż galeony – skwitował Snape. – Podaj mi numer swojego konta, zaraz zrobię przelew.

– Ile to będzie? – wymamrotał Fred, wyraźnie zszokowany.

– W przeliczeniu na galeony, dla was dwóch około czterystu... Chwileczkę... – Snape zastanowił się chwilę. – Po sto dziewięćdziesiąt trzy galeony na każdego z was. Dla ciebie, Granger, oczywiście równowartość tej sumy w funtach. A więc?

– Niech tak będzie. My wolimy czarodziejską walutę – powiedział szybko George, po błyskawicznej wymianie spojrzeń z Fredem.

– Zgoda. Jak już powiedziałem, pieniądze dam wam jutro. A ty Granger? – odwrócił się do dziewczyny.

Hermiona szybko podała numer konta. Na szczęście miała w kieszonce kurtki kalendarz, w którym to zapisała. Snape wyjął z kieszeni różdżkę i ponownie użył mglistego zwierciadła. Manipulacje trwały niecałe pół minuty.

– Pieniądze już są w twoim banku – poinformował Hermionę Mistrz Eliksirów. – Czy mogę teraz opowiedzieć o drugiej sprawie? Niestety, znacznie gorszej... – mężczyzna znów zmęczonym ruchem potarł czoło.

– Może na chwilę przerwiemy – zaproponował wyraźnie zaniepokojony dyrektor. – Albo nawet odłóżmy do jutra.

– Nie. Jutro może już być za późno – zaprotestował Snape zdecydowanie.

– Dobrze. W takim razie słuchamy – Dumbledore zdjął okulary, przetarł je i włożył z powrotem na nos.

– Druga sprawa dotyczy wilkołaków. Riddle chce ściągnąć ich jak najwięcej do swoich szeregów. Idiotyczne dekrety wydane przez Knota i Umbridge bardzo sprzyjają jego zamiarom. Jeśli nasz nowy minister, Amos Diggory, nie anuluje tych kretyńskich „praw" dotyczących wilkołaków, i to natychmiast, wielu z nich zostanie żołnierzami tego psychopaty i będzie walczyć dla niego. Już teraz go popierają i są jego zwolennikami. Wiesz o tym, prawda? – spytał zimnym tonem Mistrz Eliksirów wpatrując się w siedzącego nieruchomo Lupina.

– Wiem... Również otrzymałem jego „propozycję"... Jeśli tak to można nazwać! – Remus poruszył się niespokojnie.

– Opowiedz nam o tym – ton dyrektora nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, że jest to rozkaz, a nie prośba.

– Niewiele jest do opowiadania – Lupin skrzywił się z odrazą. – Kilka dni temu otrzymałem list. Z bardzo konkretnymi żądaniami i obietnicami, jakich to korzyści mogę się spodziewać jeśli je spełnię, oraz z groźbami. Bardzo obrazowo poinformowano mnie, co się stanie, jeśli odrzucę; jak się wyraził autor listu – „przyjaźnie wyciągniętą dłoń"!

– Co ci obiecywano? Kto był autorem listu? Jakie to były groźby? – profesor McGonagall zażądała informacji o szczegółach.

– List napisała Bellatrix Lestrange. Na pewno ona, dobrze znam jej charakter pisma. I treść była bardzo w jej stylu. Podpisała się: „W imieniu Lorda!", a nie swoim nazwiskiem. Żądania... No, to oczywiste. Przede wszystkim poparcie dla Voldemorta – ona wyraża się o nim: „Czarny Pan", przekazywanie informacji, walka w ich szeregach i to wszystko, co się z tym wiąże. Obietnice – wiadomo! Pełnia praw ludzkich, żadnych ograniczeń w zatrudnieniu, a dla mnie osobiście – tu Lupin paskudnie się uśmiechnął – stanowisko dyrektora szkoły w Hogwarcie, albo stanowisko podsekretarza stanu w Ministerstwie Magii. Do wyboru. Jako wiceminister, oczywiście zajmowałbym się inteligentnymi stworzeniami magicznymi! A groźby... Też standard. Śmierć i tortury. Strasznie prymitywna jest ta panna Black – dodał z pogardą.

Snape prychnął drwiąco.

– Panna Black! To ci się udało! – skrzywił się i szybko przełknął łyk herbaty. – Czyli, że już zaczęli... Proponuję kontratak. Ponieważ i tak jestem u nich spalony, mogę to firmować, tym bardziej, że główną naszą bronią będzie eliksir. Ale potrzebuję pomocy...

– Czyli, że przemyślałeś to wszystko? – przerwał Snape'owi Dumbledore.

– Tak, panie dyrektorze! – odpowiedź Mistrza Eliksirów była twarda i zdecydowana. – Nie tylko przemyślałem, ale od dość długiego czasu eksperymentuję z eliksirem tojadowym, i nie tylko z tym. Niestety, przede mną jeszcze długa droga, a mam spore obawy, że nie będzie mi dane zakończyć moich badań.

– Czujesz się zagrożony... – powiedziała cicho profesor McGonagall.

– Nie mam się co oszukiwać. Ten zgadziały bydlak poprzysiągł mi zemstę. I niestety nie tylko on... Jest sporo osób, które chętnie zobaczyłyby mnie martwego! Ale nie widzę powodu, żeby dać się zabić bez walki! – warknął Snape z zawziętością.

– Obiecuję ci, że zrobię wszystko co mogę, aby cię ochronić – powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore. – A teraz przedstaw nam swój plan. W jaki sposób, twoim zdaniem, będziemy mogli odciągnąć wilkołaki od Voldemorta? – spytał.

Mistrz Eliksirów wstał z fotela i wziął z biurka zwój pergaminu przyniesiony przez Lupina. Rozwinął go i podał dyrektorowi.

– To jest kopia spisu wilkołaków, którą sporządzili dla Voldemorta pracujący w Ministerstwie śmierciożercy. Jörge i jego przyjaciel wykradli ją bydlakowi z biurka. Niestety, żaden z nas nie ma pewności, czy gadzina tego nie powielił. Miał na to kilka dni.

Dumbledore wziął spis, ale nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Był wyraźnie wstrząśnięty.

– Powiedziałeś: „Jörge i jego przyjaciel..." Czy to znaczy, że ci dwaj młodzi ludzie wdarli się do prywatnego biurka Toma i mu to ukradli?! – profesor trzepnął dłonią w pergamin.

– Tak – potwierdził Snape zrezygnowanym głosem. – Przeszarżowali, ale z mojego doświadczenia wiem, że powstrzymanie Gryfona przed takimi czynami jest raczej niemożliwe. Tym bardziej, że o wszystkim dowiedziałem się po fakcie. Przezornie nie poinformowali mnie o swoich zamiarach.

– Jörge nie uczył się w Hogwarcie – Dumbledore wręcz wwiercał się wzrokiem w twarz Mistrza Eliksirów.

– On nie, ale jego przyjaciel tak. Nie wierzę, że jeszcze pan nie wie, kto to jest. I nie wierzę, że pan zapomniał o tym, że był w Gryffindorze! – zadrwił Snape.

– Tak, Severusie. Wiem już, kto to jest – westchnął dyrektor. Pokręcił głową z podziwem pomieszanym ze zgrozą. – No, cóż... Mów dalej.

– Ten spis nam się przyda. I to bardzo – Mistrz Eliksirów wrócił do zasadniczego tematu. – Trzeba będzie napisać do nich wszystkich listy. Z obietnicą dostarczania im eliksiru łagodzącego i w znacznym stopniu niwelującego objawy likantropii. I tu zadanie dla ciebie, Lupin – Snape popatrzył uważnie na Remusa. – Opiszesz działanie eliksiru tojadowego, tak, jak to odczuwasz. Powiedziałem ci kilka miesięcy temu, że trochę udoskonaliłem ten wywar. Przez ostatnie siedem miesięcy piłeś już ten ulepszony. Opisz to jak najbardziej zwięźle, ale musisz napisać prawdę. Jak to działa na ciebie. Chodzi o to, żeby wszyscy, którzy dostaną nasze listy wiedzieli, że nie rzucamy słów na wiatr. Jeśli dostaną list podpisany przeze mnie i przez ciebie, to większość powinna uwierzyć, że otrzymają rzetelną pomoc. Jesteś wilkołakiem, więc moja oferta wsparta twoim świadectwem powinna być dla nich wiarygodna. Dobrze byłoby, gdyby nasz nowy minister też się włączył w tę akcję. Oficjalne pismo z Ministerstwa o zniesieniu ograniczeń prawnych i obietnica dotowania produkcji eliksiru tojadowego – powinny przystopować akcję Voldemorta. Ale to wiąże się z niebezpieczeństwem, Lupin, że zaczną na ciebie polować. Może nie tak zaciekle, jak na mnie, ale też!

– Z całą pewnością tak będzie – powiedział spokojnie Remus. – Nie mogę się niczego innego spodziewać, zwłaszcza po mojej odpowiedzi na ofertę... Nie będę ukrywał, że nie byłem zbyt uprzejmy.

– Aha... Czyli w TEJ sprawie raczej nie masz już nic więcej do stracenia, a dużo do zyskania – skwitował Snape.

– Chciałbym cię o coś zapytać... – Lupin wyraźnie się zawahał. – Mogę?

– Pytaj, ale nie obiecuję odpowiedzi – Mistrz Eliksirów skrzywił się, jakby właśnie napił się soku z cytryny.

– Czy to ty... Stworzyłeś eliksir tojadowy? – Remus zadał to pytanie prawie szeptem, wyraźnie unikając wzroku Snape'a.

– Nie. Ale pomagałem przy jego tworzeniu. Eliksir tojadowy stworzyła moja Mistrzyni. Znasz ją, Lupin. Dobrze ją znasz. Może się zdziwisz... To właśnie spotkanie z tobą skłoniło ją do podjęcia badań nad lekarstwem na wilkołactwo. Udało jej się, prawda? – w głosie Mistrza Eliksirów zabrzmiała zimna drwina.

– Więc to tak... – Lupin popatrzył na Snape'a z niedowierzaniem. – Nigdy bym się tego nie domyślił. To stąd znasz jej córkę! Ja... Nie przypuszczałem...

– Akurat w TO wierzę – mruknął ironicznie Snape. – Nasza wspólna znajoma była przyjaciółką i nauczycielką mojej matki. Po śmierci matki spędzałem u Madam wakacje i uczyłem się warzenia eliksirów. A po ukończeniu Hogwartu – kontynuowałem naukę u mojej Mistrzyni.

– Żałuję, że jej nie znałem – wtrącił się Dumbledore. – Rozumiem, że kontynuowałeś też badania, jakie prowadziliście wspólnie?

– Oczywiście. Madame była bardzo twórcza. Myślała niesztampowo i potrafiła rozwiązywać problemy na pozór nie do rozwiązania. Prace nad eliksirem tojadowym prowadziliśmy bardzo długo. Próbowaliśmy stworzyć eliksir, który powstrzymywałby przemiany likantropów. Byliśmy na dobrej drodze, ale okazało się to jednak szalenie trudne. Wtedy Madame przeformułowała problem. Postanowiła stworzyć eliksir, który nie likwidując objawów likantropii, dawałaby wilkołakom pełną kontrolę nad przemianami. Niestety, śmierć Madame zastopowała na pewien czas badania. Prowadziłem je dalej sam. Mistrzyni zostawiła mi w spadku wszystkie swoje notatki i cały warsztat. Opracowałem formułę eliksiru, ale teraz potrzebne są próby kliniczne. Krótko mówiąc, – Snape popatrzył uważnie na Lupina, bliźniaków i Hermionę – potrzebuję żywych obiektów do badań. I asystentów do pomocy.

– Wszystko jasne – Remus wstał i stanął na środku gabinetu. – Zgadzam się!

– Tak myślałem – powiedział sucho Mistrz Eliksirów. – W takim razie posłuchaj. Jeśli nie popełniłem żadnego błędu, będziesz całkowicie panować nad swoimi przemianami. Krótko mówiąc, będziesz je mógł kontrolować. Zawsze zachowasz ludzką świadomość i nie utracisz jej nawet podczas długiej pełni. Dodatkowy efekt picia tego eliksiru może wystąpić, ale nie musi. Ten efekt, to możliwość przybrania postaci wilka w dowolnym momencie, ale nie będzie to tak, jak u animagów, to znaczy, że przemianie najprawdopodobniej będzie towarzyszyć ból. Niedogodności, to konieczność picia wywaru regularnie, raz dziennie. Niestety, jest też bardzo prawdopodobne, że się uzależnisz i nie będziesz mógł go odstawić. No i jeśli popełniłem błąd – jakikolwiek, to mogą wystąpić różne efekty uboczne. Ze śmiercią włącznie... Rozumiesz? Słowo honoru daję, że nie mam zamiaru cię zabić, ani żadnego innego wilkołaka, ale ktoś ten mój eliksir musi wypić na próbę, jako pierwszy.

– Zrobię to! – powiedział Lupin zdecydowanie.

– Mam nadzieję, że się uda. Wracając do zasadniczej kwestii... Jest was, niestety, sporo. A może być jeszcze więcej, bo ten gadzi bydlak zachęca „swoich" likantropów, żeby gryźli jak największą liczbę ludzi. On też wymyślił eliksir. Nie wiem, jaki ma skład, bo robił go sam i nikogo nie dopuścił do pomocy. Wiem tylko, że uzależnia wilkołaka, który wypije to paskudztwo, od woli tego drania i zmienia ofiarę w marionetkę. Przed tym też trzeba ostrzec potencjalnych zagrożonych. Dlatego musimy te listy napisać zaraz i natychmiast wysłać. Najlepiej jeszcze dzisiaj.

– Zapewne chcesz, Severusie, żebym porozumiał się z Amosem? – spytał Dumbledore. Bliźniacy i Hermiona siedzieli cichutko jak trusie, chłonąc każde słowo. Profesor McGonagall szybko wstała i podeszła do kominka. Odwróciła się do dyrektora.

– Myślę, że na kilka minut możesz podłączyć swój kominek do sieci Fiuu, Albusie. Porozmawiamy z Diggorym. Sprawa jest istotnie bardzo ważna i pilna!

– Dobrze, Minerwo, zaraz to załatwimy – obiecał dyrektor. – Severusie, jeszcze pozostaje twoja propozycja, o której mi mówiłeś. Uważam, że to też powinniśmy teraz przedyskutować.

– Słusznie, panie dyrektorze – Snape skrzywił się niechętnie. – Chodzi o to, że Hogwart może się okazać miejscem niezbyt bezpiecznym. Szczególnie dla Pottera. Właściwie już się to okazało. W związku z tym, trzeba go stąd usunąć. Jedynym względnie bezpiecznym miejscem, jakie zdołaliśmy obaj z dyrektorem wymyślić, jest mój dom. Snape Manor.

– Właściwie nie mamy innego wyjścia – westchnął ciężko dyrektor.

– Ależ, Albusie! – oburzyła się profesor McGonagall. – Czy to był twój pomysł?!

– Nie. Mój – odparł krótko Mistrz Eliksirów. – Od razu zastrzegam, że bardzo mi się to nie podoba. Ale naprawdę nie widzę żadnego innego miejsca, gdzie można chłopaka ukryć.

– A co z jego więzią telepatyczną z... eee... Voldemortem? – spytała nagle Hermiona. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni.

– Zadałaś bardzo słuszne pytanie – powiedział Snape z lekkim uznaniem w głosie. – Może pan to wyjaśni, dyrektorze? – odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a.

– Zablokowaliśmy połączenie Harry'ego z Voldemortem specjalnymi zaklęciami. Oczywiście, każde zaklęcie można przełamać, ale zapewniam, że w tym wypadku byłoby to naprawdę bardzo trudne. Nawet dla Voldemorta. Nie będę wdawał się w szczegóły. Nie musicie ich znać – wyjaśnił spokojnie dyrektor. – Ja zostanę w Hogwarcie. Z pewnych powodów muszę tym razem pozostać tu do końca wakacji. Minerwa i Pani Pomfrey wyjadą stąd za tydzień...

– Wrócimy obie w połowie sierpnia – wtrąciła profesor McGonagall.

– Co do was... Severusie, wyjaśnij co i jak – zażądał Dumbledore.

Snape skinął głową. Popatrzył na bliźniaków i Remusa.

– Was dwóch i ty, Lupin, przybędziecie do Snape Manor dokładnie dwudziestego lipca. Dostaniecie świstokliki. Oczywiście musimy zachować waszą obecność w moim domu w całkowitej tajemnicy. Pozostaniecie u mnie do pełni i przez dwa tygodnie po niej, czyli do czternastego sierpnia. Pełnia będzie trzydziestego lipca, ale Księżyc wzejdzie o wpół do jedenastej przed południem, czyli w dzień. Może to zresztą i lepiej... Słońce osłabia wpływ Księżyca, prawda? – pytanie zawisło w powietrzu.

– Owszem! – odpowiedział żywo Remus. – Tak właśnie jest. Gdy pełnia wypada w dzień, przemiana następuje tylko wtedy, gdy są chmury i nie widać słońca. W przeciwnym wypadku jestem bardzo osłabiony, tracę świadomość, ale pozostaję w ludzkiej postaci.

– W takim razie najbliższa pełnia może nie być dla nas miarodajna, ale i tak będziesz musiał ten eliksir wypić co najmniej cztery razy, żebyśmy mogli ocenić, jak naprawdę działa. Co do panów Weasleyów i panny Granger, to liczę na to, że nauczycie się warzyć ten eliksir i pomożecie mi w moich badaniach, jako asystenci. Oczywiście wasz udział w tych pracach pozostanie tajemnicą. Nie mogę być jednym z dwojga ludzi na świecie, którzy będą umieli przyrządzać ten eliksir. Ta druga osoba ma kopie wszystkich moich notatek i też prowadzi doświadczenia. Ich wyniki dostaniemy za kilka dni i wtedy będziemy mogli przystąpić do działania. Mam nadzieję, że się zgadzacie?

Pytanie Mistrza Eliksirów można było uznać za retoryczne, ponieważ obaj bliźniacy aż podskakiwali z radości. Hermiona zachowywała się bardziej powściągliwie, ale oczy jej błyszczały z zachwytu.

– Tak! – wykrzyknęli zgodnie Weasleyowie. – Zgadzamy się!

– Ja też – powiedziała cicho dziewczyna.

– Bardzo dobrze. O tym wszystkim nie powiecie ani słowa Potterowi i waszemu bratu, czy to jasne? – w głosie Mistrza Eliksirów zabrzmiały groźne tony.

– Jak więc wytłumaczysz moją obecność w swoim domu? – spytał spokojnie Lupin.

– Bardzo prosto, sprawami Zakonu. Chyba nie masz wątpliwości, co do tego, że jesteś ostatnim człowiekiem, którego bym do siebie zaprosił? – spytał zgryźliwie Snape. – Gdyby chodziło wyłącznie o ciebie, to możesz być pewien, że nie kiwnąłbym palcem.

Remus nie odpowiedział. Usiadł z powrotem na kanapie ze spuszczoną głową.

– Ty, Granger, Potter i Ron Weasley udacie się ze mną do Snape Manor za dwa dni. Będę was uczyć oklumencji i legilimencji, a Potter, oprócz tego musi ćwiczyć animagię. To absolutnie konieczne.

– Co do tego, nikt nie ma żadnych wątpliwości – podsumował profesor Dumbledore. – Teraz porozmawiam z Amosem, a potem wezwiemy tu Harry'ego i Rona. Muszą się dowiedzieć o tym, co postanowiliśmy.

– Harry nie będzie zadowolony, tym bardziej, że decyzja znów zapadła za jego plecami – powiedziała sucho profesor McGonagall.

– W tym momencie żadne dyskusje nie wchodzą w rachubę, pani profesor – warknął Snape. – Ja się nie podejmuję, w każdym razie...

– Postaram się go przekonać – westchnęła ciężko Hermiona.

***

11 lipca 1996 rok, czwartek, północ, Hogwart – pokój wspólny w wieży Gryffindoru.

– Dlaczego nie możemy zostać w Hogwarcie?! – wściekał się Ron. – Co za pomysł, żebyśmy przenieśli się do domu Nietoperza! Kto to wymyślił?!

– Wszystko nam wyjaśnili, braciszku, więc twoje wrzaski nic tu nie pomogą – zwrócił mu uwagę George.

Harry siedział ze zrezygnowaną miną w swoim ulubionym fotelu przed kominkiem i sączył piwo kremowe.

– Nie powiedzieli nam, dlaczego w Hogwarcie przestało być bezpiecznie – krzyczał Ron.

– Nie, tego nie wiemy, ale może lepiej, żebyśmy nie wiedzieli – powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona.

– A ja nie mogę wiedzieć za dużo – mruknął z rozgoryczeniem Harry. – Lepiej mi nic nie mówcie o tym eliksirze, który robiliście dla Snape'a.

– Nie, nie będziemy – obiecał mu Fred. – Bardzo jestem ciekaw, jak wygląda domostwo mistrzunia! – dodał zmieniając temat.

– Dowiemy się za kilka dni – powiedział markotnie Harry. – Ale mnie to specjalnie nie interesuje...

– Nie martw się, Snape nas przecież nie zje! – usiłował go pocieszyć George.

– Dobrze, że będziecie tam ze mną – szepnął chłopak.

Miał złe przeczucia...

***

Noc z 11 na 12 lipca 1996 roku, parę minut po północy, Hogwart, Kwatera Mistrza Eliksirów

Remus Lupin mocno zastukał w drzwi prywatnej kwatery Severusa Snape'a. Przygotowany był na długie kołatanie, toteż niezmiernie go zaskoczyło, że Severus otworzył mu niemal natychmiast. Nachmurzona mina gospodarza sugerowała, że nie jest zachwycony wizytą, ale po krótkim wahaniu cofnął się i gestem zaprosił Lupina do środka. Milcząc weszli do bawialni. Severus wskazał fotele, i gdy usiedli spytał ostrym głosem nie bawiąc się w uprzejmości:

– Czego chcesz?

– Porozmawiać – odpowiedział Remus spokojnie.

– O czym? – syknął Snape.

Lupin nagle poczuł, że wszystkie zdania, jakie sobie wcześniej ułożył, przygotowując się do tej rozmowy gdzieś zniknęły. Severus zmrużył czarne oczy. Z jego spojrzenia biła wrogość. Remus przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że myśli mu pouciekały i nie zdoła ich połapać. Opanował się z wysiłkiem. W jednej chwili zrezygnował z rozmowy o szkolnych czasach. Nie, na to nie był teraz dobry moment. To musi poczekać. Teraz są ważniejsze sprawy. Zmobilizował się i opowiedział Severusowi o spotkaniu z Margheritą. Zataił tylko jedno – radę, jaką mu dała. Poza tym – nie pominął niczego. Nawet jej ostatnich słów: _„...mam przeczucie, że nigdy mnie już nie zobaczysz..."_

Reakcja Snape'a była zaskakująca. Skulił się w fotelu i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Zbladł tak strasznie, że jego czarne oczy wyglądały jak dwie dziury wypalone w białym płótnie.

– To nie było wszystko... Coś pominąłeś! – wychrypiał Mistrz Eliksirów. – Musiała ci powiedzieć coś jeszcze... Coś o mnie, bo inaczej byś tu nie przyszedł!

Lupin zagryzł wargi i z irytacją poczuł, że się czerwieni. No, tak, Severusowi nie można odmówić inteligencji. Bezbłędnie wyłapał to, co najważniejsze.

– Masz rację. Powiedziała – Remus spojrzał prosto w czarne oczy.

– Co?! – warknął wściekle Snape.

– Żebym się z tobą pogodził... – odpowiedział cicho Lupin.

Mistrz Eliksirów wyprostował się i gwałtownie zerwał z fotela. Przycisnął ręce do piersi, jakby bał się, że serce mu wyskoczy. Oddychał płytko, szybko łapiąc powietrze. Zaniepokojony Remus też wstał i chwycił go za ramiona. O dziwo, nie został odtrącony.

– Puść... – wymamrotał Snape. Sięgnął do kieszeni na piersiach i wyjął zwój czystego pergaminu. Był to bardzo elegancki pergamin listowy z delikatnie zaznaczonym liniowaniem.

Remus puścił Severusa, ale na wszelki wypadek obserwował go czujnie, gotów do interwencji.

Mistrz Eliksirów wodził różdżką po karcie, wywołując ukryty tekst. Skończył i podał zwitek Lupinowi.

– Czytaj – powiedział cicho. – Ale najpierw usiądź. Zanim zaczniesz.

Straszne przeczucie ścisnęło Remusowi gardło. Sięgnął po pergamin i usiadł w fotelu.

_...Wybacz. Niestety, to ja muszę Ci o tym napisać. Margherita nie żyje. C.P.D. ją zamordował."_

Czarne litery. Proste, czytelne pismo. Tylko cztery zdania, wyraźnie wyrwane ze środka długiego listu. Reszta tekstu była niewidoczna.

Lupin upuścił pergamin na kolana i z przerażeniem popatrzył na Snape'a.

– Dostałem ten list kilka dni temu – Severus opuścił głowę. – Ale wiedziałem od razu. Dała mi znać... – szepnął ledwo dosłyszalnie. – Idź już. Chcę być sam.


	17. Chapter 17

***

Noc z 11 na 12 lipca 1996 roku, parę minut po północy, Hogwart.

Profesor Dumbledore stanął przed lustrem w swojej sypialni. Nie spodobało mu się to, co w nim ujrzał. Spał niecałe dwie godziny. Położył się tuż po czwartej rano, dopiero, gdy zyskał pewność, że klątwy Toma skierowane na Severusa zostały ostatecznie odparte. I, niestety, musiał wstać przed szóstą. A wyjątkowo męczący dzień pogłębił bruzdy na jego twarzy. Ale najgorsze było chyba znużenie w oczach.

– Gdzie twój optymizm, Albusie?! – komentarz zwierciadła należał do tych dobijających. – Zrób sobie relaks! – dodało jego odbicie, uśmiechając się kpiąco.

„A właściwie, dlaczegoż by nie?!" – pomyślał buntowniczo Dumbledore. Właśnie! Szybko podszedł do ściany. Kilka inkantacji i w miejscu plamy na tapecie ukazał się wizerunek diabełka pokazującego język całemu światu. Profesor z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem nacisnął palcem nos wysłannika piekieł. Diabełek z oburzeniem wykrzyknął:

– Gwałtu! Rety! – po czym umknął w bok, ze zbolałą miną rozcierając swój zadarty organ powonienia. Odsłonił przy tym płytką wnękę w ścianie. Wewnątrz leżały różne przedmioty: kilka pudełek, dwie szklane kule i kilkanaście różdżek.

Mężczyzna wyjął ze skrytki małe, obite czerwonym aksamitem pudełko. Szybko wyciągnął z niego medalion z klepsydrą na złotym łańcuszku i zawiesił go sobie na szyi. Odłożył pudełko z powrotem i cicho się zaśmiał.

– Możesz już wrócić! – powiedział do diabełka, który z obrażoną miną przesunął się na poprzednie miejsce. Jego wizerunek w ciągu kilku sekund zbladł i zamienił się w ledwie widoczną plamę na tapecie.

Dyrektor podszedł do lustra. Wyjął z kieszeni szaty różdżkę i machnął nią mrucząc coś pod nosem. Po chwili – zamiast siwego, brodatego profesora – w szklanej tafli odbijał się ciemnowłosy, gładko ogolony mężczyzna, mniej więcej czterdziestoletni, w mugolskim ubraniu: jasnych, płóciennych spodniach, takiej samej marynarce i kolorowej koszuli w hawajskie wzory.

– Wyglądasz znakomicie, Albusie! – skomentowało lustro z aprobatą.

– Dziękuję! – zachichotał odmieniony profesor. Chwilę się zastanawiał. Glasgow czy Edynburg? I błyskawicznie podjął decyzję. Edynburg!

Wcisnął różdżkę do kieszeni marynarki, wszedł do gabinetu i wyjął z biurka drewnianą płaską skrzynkę z laptopem. Włożył komputer do skórzanej torby, którą zarzucił na ramię. Wrócił do sypialni, wziął medalion do ręki i zamyślił się na kilka sekund. Uśmiechnął się i zaczął obracać klepsydrę w medalionie.

..............

11 lipca 1996 rok, godzina piąta rano, sypialnia dyrektora Hogwartu.

Mężczyzna w jasnym, płóciennym garniturze, bezgłośnie zmaterializował się na środku sypialni. Popatrzył na starego człowieka śpiącego w wielkim łożu z czerwonymi, aksamitnymi kotarami. Poprawił na ramieniu pasek torby i cicho podszedł do komody. Wysunął szufladę i sięgnął po nieskazitelnie białą chusteczkę do nosa, ozdobioną angielskim haftem. Wyjął z kieszeni różdżkę, dotknął nią kawałka batystu i szepnął: – Portus.

Po trzech sekundach zniknął z cichutkim trzaskiem. Śpiący mężczyzna otworzył oczy. Usiadł na łóżku i rozejrzał się niespokojnie. Po chwili, nie wyczuwając niczego niepokojącego, opadł z powrotem na poduszki i zasnął.

W sypialni na piętrze małego, szeregowego domku na przedmieściach Edynburga pojawił się znikąd ciemnowłosy mężczyzna. Szybko odłożył torbę z komputerem na stolik pod oknem, schował chusteczkę do kieszeni i uniósł w oknie roletę. Nad miastem świeciło poranne słońce.

Odmłodzony profesor Dumbledore, znany sąsiadom jako Alfred McCoin z głębokim zadowoleniem pomyślał, że ma dość czasu by odpocząć. Do północy... Zastanowił się, co będzie robić. Hmm... Pójdzie na spacer, do kina, na kolację do dobrej restauracji... No, i trzeba będzie zajrzeć na te strony internetowe, do których linki podała mu Penelopa. Ale najpierw – śniadanie! Poczuł nagle, że jest bardzo głodny.

***

Na czacie znajdują się w tej chwili: kastet, FANATYK–INFORMATYK, _Arbat,_ Licentia Poetica, Yurusarezaru, _Surfujący Hawajczyk_, leniwy ogr

Przychodzi – Szerszeń

kastet: Bryk, Szerszeń. Skąd jesteś? My się tu wszyscy znamy, a Ty, nowy, się przedstaw!

Szerszeń: O.K. Jestem Szkotem. Mieszkam w Edynburgu, ale rzadko bywam w domu, taką mam pracę. A wy? Powiedzcie coś o sobie, chciałbym wiedzieć z kim rozmawiam. No i nie wiem, czy temat rozmowy mnie zainteresuje, a nie chciałbym wam przeszkadzać...

_Arbat_: O! Intelektualista! I kulturalny!

Licentia Poetica: Cicho, Arbat! Nie bądź chamem. Nie zrażaj naszego gościa!

_Arbat_: dobra, dobra, już...

kastet: Ja mu powiem.

Yurusarezaru: O.K.

kastet: Polka, Japończyk, Hawajczyk, Norweg, Francuz i Rosjanin. Ja jestem Paryżanką, ale w tej chwili – wyobraź sobie, pracuję w Twoim rodzinnym mieście. A ty, Szerszeń?

Szerszeń: Jestem teraz w domu. Wpadłem na ten chat przypadkiem, a link do strony dostałem od znajomej.

Yurusarezaru: Od czarownicy?

Szerszeń: Oczywiście! Ale wybaczcie, że wam nie zdradzę, jak ona się nazywa.

Leniwy ogr: słusznie!

_Surfujący Hawajczyk_: Jak dała ci na nas namiar, to ją znamy, a ona ci ufa, bo inaczej by tego nie zrobiła.

Yurusarezaru: Witaj wśród nas, Szerszeń!

_Arbat_: A jak on nie nasz?

Leniwy ogr: Popytamy, zobaczymy...

kastet: Widzi mi się, że jednak nasz. Czystokrwisty by tu raczej nie trafił!

FANATYK–INFORMATYK: Szerszeń, nie jesteś chyba z getta?

Szerszeń: Wybaczcie, ale nie bardzo rozumiem, o czym mówicie... To znaczy, domyślam się, ale mogę się źle domyślać...

_Arbat_: a nie mówiłem, że kulturalny?! He, he!

..............

Wychodząc ze strony internetowej dwie godziny później, profesor Dumbledore zastanawiał się, czy nick jaki sobie wybrał – „Szerszeń", nie był jednak za bardzo agresywny. Kiedy pożegnał się z rozmówcami z czata, wstał od biurka. Spacerował po pokoju, próbując rozruszać mięśnie. Nie lubił siedzieć długo w jednej pozycji. No i miał teraz o czym myśleć...

Błyskawicznie zorientował się, że jego rozmówcy znają się ze sobą jak łyse konie, nie tylko z rozmów internetowych, ale także osobiście. On wszedł na czat z ciekawości i trafił... No, właśnie. Na kogo? Kim byli ci ludzie? Skoro link dała mu Penelopa, to bardzo prawdopodobne, że są to osoby powiązane z Percym, Jörge i Severusem.

Wszyscy swobodnie rozmawiali po angielsku, choć pochodzili z różnych krajów i nikt z nich nie był Anglikiem. „Arbat" był aktualnie w Londynie, ale pozostali, z wyjątkiem „kastet", znajdowali się u siebie, zatem w różnych strefach czasowych. A to oznaczało, że musieli się umówić na tę rozmowę. Ciekawe, że go nie wyrzucili...

Dyskusja była bardzo gorąca, szczególnie po odejściu Paryżanki o pseudonimie „kastet", która opuściła towarzystwo o wpół do siódmej, bo – jak wyjaśniła – przed ósmą rano musi być w pracy. Reszta została i kontynuowała rozmowę. Kilka minut po siódmej, na krótko dołączyli „Drobna Monetka" i „Złodziejskie Nasienie". Oni oboje, w odróżnieniu od pozostałych bez wątpienia byli Brytyjczykami. Weszli na czat razem i posługiwali się tym samym komputerem.

Profesor spróbował uporządkować swoje wrażenia. Rozmówcy zadawali mu bardzo wnikliwe, podchwytliwe i inteligentne pytania. Odpowiadał szczerze, ale momentami wił się jak piskorz. Nie chciał ujawniać swojej tożsamości, choć z ich aluzji wywnioskował, że podejrzewają go o związki z Hogwartem i Dumbledorem. Raczej nie wpadli na to, że rozmawiają właśnie z nim, ale musiał naprawdę bardzo uważać, żeby się nie zdradzić.

Mówili głównie o Tomie Marvolo Riddle'u. Nie od razu oczywiście, najpierw próbowali go wybadać. Próba wypadła pomyślnie, może dlatego, że szczerze wyjawił im swoje poglądy na kwestie „czystości krwi" i odcinania się od świata niemagicznych? Bardzo starał się unikać słowa „mugole" – na szczęście oni użyli go jako pierwsi. Potem było już lepiej, miał nadzieję, że wzbudził ich zaufanie na tyle, że trochę się odsłonili. O Riddle'u mówili z nieprawdopodobną pogardą. Profesor przeżył lekki szok, gdy ujrzał na ekranie określenia typu: „to szlamowate zgadziałe gówno"! Nie ukrywał zaskoczenia. Zapytał czemu mówią o Riddle'u – „szlama" – skoro sami odcinają się od idei „czystej krwi"? Odpowiedzieli mu to samo, co już wcześniej usłyszał od Penelopy Clearwater, i prawie tymi samymi słowami. To utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że dobrze ją znają. No, ale tego był właściwie pewien od samego początku rozmowy.

Najbardziej agresywnie, wręcz chamsko, zachowywał się Rosjanin „Arbat". Najinteligentniejsze i najdowcipniejsze, oraz najbardziej błyskotliwe komentarze wygłaszała Polka „Licentia Poetica". Pseudonim, jaki przyjęła, idealnie do niej pasował. Profesor Dumbledore przypuszczał, że mogła być pisarką, o czym świadczyło niezwykłe bogactwo wyrażeń i obrazowy, a jednocześnie nieco poetycki język, jakim się posługiwała. Mówiła jasno, unikała przekleństw, a jej dosadne porównania nigdy nie były wulgarne. Najzłośliwiej i bardzo brutalnie wypowiadała się „kastet". Z jej wypowiedzi niezbicie wynikało, że straszliwie nienawidzi Voldemota. Zniekształcała jego nazwisko i pseudonim na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, a do swoich pogardliwych określeń „zgadziałego pseudolordziny" zawsze dodawała jakąś klątwę. O niektórych nawet Dumbledore nigdy nie słyszał! Najmniej mówił Japończyk „Yurusarezaru", ale jego lakoniczne wypowiedzi były niezwykle celne. Z kolei Norweg „Leniwy ogr", „Surfujący Hawajczyk" i Francuz „FANATYK–INFORMATYK" byli wobec niego, Dumbledore'a, bardzo podejrzliwi i nieufni, choć nie zachowywali się aż tak napastliwie jak „Arbat".

Chcieli, by podał im numer gadałki, albo e–mail. Podał jeden z kilku adresów, jakie sobie założył na stronie Google. Taki, który nie mógłby doprowadzić do wykrycia jego tożsamości. Powiedział im, że przeważnie przebywa w miejscach, gdzie nie ma dostępu do internetu, więc niestety, nie może odebrać poczty. Na to poradzili mu, by używał komórki z opcją powiadamiania i odbierania poczty internetowej. Musiał się przyznać, że to też niemożliwe. Lecz to niestety natychmiast wzmogło ich podejrzliwość. Zastanawiał się, czy dobrze sprawę rozegrał. Nie był z siebie zadowolony... Umówili się z nim jednak na następną rozmowę za tydzień, o tej samej porze. Profesor postanowił, że musi się do tego lepiej przygotować.

Usiadł przy biurku i wszedł na stronę miejską Edynburga. Postanowił poszukać informacji o repertuarze kin. A może znajdzie jakiś koncert...

Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Gdy wyjaśnił swoim rozmówcom, że jego praca polega głównie na włóczeniu się z dala od domu w różnych dziwnych miejscach i zbieraniu okazów przyrodniczych – roślin i zwierząt, a potem na ich badaniu, opisywaniu i katalogowaniu – rozmowa na chwilę zeszła na tematy osobiste. Zdradził im swoje plany – że ma dziś wolne i chce się trochę zrelaksować. Na co natychmiast zasypali go dobrymi radami. Szczególnie aktywnie i z entuzjazmem robił to „Arbat", który sprawiał wrażenie dość rozrywkowego osobnika. Podał mu linki do stron, gdzie można było znaleźć informacje o tym, gdzie się w Edynburgu najlepiej zabawić. Profesor nie ukrywając rozbawienia odpisał, że najpierw zajrzy na najbardziej uczęszczaną oficjalną stronę miejską Edynburga. Wchodził już tam kiedyś, więc wiedział, czego może się spodziewać. Ale za rady i adresy podziękował i powiedział, że tam również wejdzie, choćby z czystej ciekawości.

W tym samym momencie w Londynie i w małym prowansalskim miasteczku dwaj mężczyźni jednocześnie pochylili się nad klawiaturą komputera. Obaj uśmiechnęli się zwycięsko.

– Wszedł na stronę Edynburga – jasnowłosy mężczyzna w Londynie wystukał komunikat, który odebrał szatyn w Prowansji.

– Tak, też to złapałem – odpisał ciemnowłosy. – Miałeś nosa, żeby się po tej stronce wcześniej rozejrzeć...

– Podrzucę mu wywiad z Jeanem – zakomunikował blondyn. – Śledź go.

– Kopiuję – oznajmił lakonicznie szatyn.

Profesor Dumbledore szybko przejrzał repertuar kin i postanowił odświeżyć sobie wrażenia z „My Fair Lady" z Audrey Hepburn. Akurat dawali to w „Iluzjonie", w ramach „Klubu dobrych filmów". Oglądał ten film kilkakrotnie i był on jednym z jego ulubionych. Niestety, w żadnym kinie nie było w tej chwili w repertuarze „Rzymskich wakacji". Trudno. Musical na podstawie „Pigmaliona" też był znakomity. Profesor, po podjęciu decyzji jak spędzi kilka najbliższych godzin, zastanowił się, co będzie robił wieczorem. Doszedł do wniosku, że najwyższy czas odwiedzić jakąś dobrą restaurację. Szybko kliknął w ikonkę: „restauracje, bary...". Interesowały go wyłącznie te z co najmniej trzema gwiazdkami. A może – hotelowe...?

– Namierzyłem go. To nie było trudne, ma tylko standardowe zabezpieczenia – Francuz pokiwał głową, odczytując komunikat nadesłany przez jego londyńskiego partnera.

– Czyli nie kłamał, jest w tej chwili w Edynburgu – odpisał szybko.

– Monitoruję go. Czyta wywiad z Jeanem – do tej informacji Wolodia dodał uśmiechniętą mordkę.

– Widzę. Szkoda, że przez sieć nie możemy użyć Imperio... – smutna minka człowieczka usadowionego na końcu zdania bez niedomówień wyrażała uczucia Prowansalczyka.

– Pomarzyć dobra rzecz – skwitował wypowiedź przyjaciela Rosjanin. – Ale sądzę, że nie musimy. Przeczytał wywiad i...

– Trzymam kciuki! – litery podskakiwały, obrazując napięcie, z jakim Francuz śledził poczynania „Szerszenia".

– Zamawia stolik! Mamy go!!!

Profesor Dumbledore sapnął z irytacją, gdy na ekran wyskoczyła mu reklama hotelu Dalhousie Castle. „Dziś w naszej Dungeon Restaurant śpiewa Jean Valjean! Zapraszamy! Przyjdź, posłuchaj!" Zdjęcie zamku zastąpiła fotka przedstawiająca wnętrze słynnej restauracji w lochach. A po chwili ukazała się fotografia młodego blondyna w białej, rozchełstanej pod szyją koszuli. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się całkiem sympatycznie i uniósł dłoń w geście pozdrowienia. Irytacja profesora trochę się zmniejszyła. Pomyślał rozbawiony, że filmiki ilustrujące komputerowe reklamy przypominają czarodziejskie fotografie. Mugole byli równie pomysłowi i twórczy jak czarodzieje. Albo odwrotnie – zależy, jak na to patrzeć. Już bez wahania kliknął w słowo „wywiad". Fotografia zmniejszyła się do rozmiarów zdjęcia paszportowego i odsunęła się w lewy górny róg ekranu. Wywiad był bardzo krótki, ale okazał się nadspodziewanie interesujący. Pytania zadawała dziennikarka poczytnego czasopisma muzycznego, w którym ukazał się pełny tekst rozmowy. Hmm... Profesor postanowił odnaleźć stronę tego czasopisma i przeczytać nie tylko cały wywiad z rekomendowanym przez reklamę piosenkarzem, ale wszystkie pozostałe artykuły. Okazało się, że jest strasznie zapóźniony, jeśli idzie o nowości muzyczne! Czy Jean Valjean rzeczywiście okaże się wschodzącą gwiazdą muzyki operowej i rozrywkowej, jak sugerowała rozmawiająca z piosenkarzem znawczyni muzyki? Profesor ponownie zerknął na tekst rozmowy:

_**Jeanne McTavish:**_

– _Czy pseudonim, jaki sobie wybrałeś ma coś sugerować?_

_**Jean Valjean:**_

– _Oczywiście! Uwielbiam „Nędzników", moja babka była Francuzką, a ja sam bardzo chciałbym być podobny do tego akurat bohatera Victora Hugo. Podziwiam jego hart ducha, wierność ideałom i poczucie obowiązku._

_**J. McT. **__– Rozumiem. Życzę by ci się udało dobrze naśladować swego idola. _

_**J.V.**__ – Bardzo dziękuję!_

_**.**__ – Masz przepiękny głos. Dlaczego nie śpiewasz w operze? _

_**J.V.**__ – Przede mną jeszcze długa droga i bardzo dużo muszę się nauczyć. Bardzo chcę zostać śpiewakiem operowym, ale po prostu jeszcze zbyt mało umiem. Mam zaledwie dziewiętnaście lat i rok temu ukończyłem średnią szkołę muzyczną w Paryżu. Na wyższe studia muzyczne planuję zdawać egzamin dopiero w przyszłym roku. Na razie uczę się śpiewu prywatnie. Mój nauczyciel zachęca mnie do publicznych występów. Twierdzi, że to znakomity trening dla śpiewaka. Oczywiście nie za często!_

_**.**__ – Czy w twojej rodzinie ktoś był muzykiem?_

_**J.V.**__ – Nie. Niestety. Moja matka śpiewała amatorsko w chórze kościelnym. Natomiast mój ojciec jest chemikiem – farmaceutą i nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby śpiewał. Nawet pod prysznicem, czy przy goleniu! Ale mój głos, to jednak dziedzictwo genetyczne taty. Od mamy często słyszałem, że gdyby aksamit mógł mówić, to przemawiałby głosem ojca. Całkowicie się z nią zgadzam! Oboje rodzice zawsze zachęcali mnie do rozwijania moich muzycznych pasji._

_**.**__ – Dziękuję za rozmowę i życzę dalszych sukcesów!_

Profesor Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do siebie. Postanowił zjeść kolację w Dungeon Restaurant hotelu Dalhousie Castle i posłuchać jak śpiewa Jean Valjean – wschodząca gwiazda opery. Co prawda Hotel Dalhousie Castle mieścił się w starym, siedemsetletnim zamku oddalonym siedem mil od centrum miasta, ale co tam. Dumbledore miał przecież dość pieniędzy, żeby pojechać taksówką w obie strony i zapłacić za wytworną kolację w jednej z najdroższych i najelegantszych restauracji w Edynburgu. Wszedł na stronę Hotelu Dalhousie Castle i zarezerwował stolik na wieczorny recital Jeana Valjeana.

***

11 lipca 1996 rok, godzina siedemnasta trzydzieści, Hotel Dalhousie Castle w Edynburgu.

Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna w eleganckim garniturze wszedł do hotelowego holu.

– Zarezerwowałem stolik w restauracji – zwrócił się z uśmiechem do dziewczyny w recepcji. – Moje nazwisko: Alfred McCoin.

– Tak, proszę bardzo – dziewczyna szybko wystukała dane na klawiaturze. Zerknęła na ekran komputera i uśmiechnęła się promiennie. – Tędy – wskazała mu wejście do lochów.

– Dziękuję pani – mężczyzna skłonił się i odszedł w kierunku schodów. Kierownik sali zaprowadził go do zarezerwowanego stolika i podał menu. W lokalu po kilkunastu minutach nie było ani jednego wolnego miejsca. Goście jedli kolację i cicho rozmawiali. Doskonale wyczuwalny nastrój oczekiwania udzielił się również Dumbledore'owi. Był coraz bardziej zaciekawiony. Przy sąsiednim stole siedziało kilka osób. Rozmawiali o muzyce. Omawiali ostatnią operę Polaka Krzysztofa Pendereckiego „Raj Utracony" i zastanawiali się, czy wystawią to dzieło w Covent Garden, oraz czy Jean Valjean zostanie zaangażowany do roli Adama. Starsza pani w wytwornej i bardzo oryginalnej garsonce, ze staroświecką broszką przypiętą do koronkowej bluzki, była zdania, że niestety nie, ponieważ jest po pierwsze – za młody, a po drugie – za dobry i nie zdoła się przebić przez intrygi starszych kolegów, którzy zrobią wszystko, by nie dopuścić do jego debiutu, bo będą się obawiać, że rewelacyjny śpiewak zaćmi ich wszystkich!

Nagle rozmowy ucichły. Do kilku muzyków zgrupowanych przy pianiście podszedł jasnowłosy chłopak, prowadzony punktowym reflektorem. Był ubrany w ciemne spodnie i jasną koszulę z krótkimi rękawami. Oparł się o pianino i rozejrzał po sali. Skłonił się, a pianista uderzył w klawisze, biorąc pierwszy akord. Jean Valjean uśmiechnął się i otworzył usta.

Nagle wnętrze eleganckiej restauracji gdzieś zniknęło. Profesor Dumbledore poczuł, że znów ma kilkanaście lat i razem z bratem i ojcem siedzi przy zalanym piwem stole w tawernie na wrzosowiskach. Wokół nich weseli mężczyźni śpiewali stare, dobre, szkockie pieśni. Na sąsiednim stole tańczyła i śpiewała córka karczmarza, a goście ją dopingowali. Zabawa się rozkręcała – mniej pijani ruszali w tany, a ci bardziej pijani, rytmicznie poklaskiwali i radośnie ryczeli sprośne piosenki. Muzycy rżnęli od ucha na skrzypcach, ktoś „męczył" kobzę... Profesor uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień. Jak bardzo byli wtedy obaj z bratem szczęśliwi! Jak cudownie śmiał się i śpiewał ich ojciec!

Z trudem wrócił do rzeczywistości. Burza oklasków nagrodziła śpiewaka. Dumbledore rozejrzał się. Wszyscy dookoła uśmiechali się – najwyraźniej stare, szkockie piosenki w tak znakomitym wykonaniu wszystkich zachwyciły. Tak, ten młody chłopak naprawdę miał wspaniały głos! Ale nie tylko. Jeszcze to nieuchwytne „coś", co odróżnia prawdziwego artystę od dobrego rzemieślnika... Brawa umilkły. Starsza pani przy sąsiednim stoliku pochyliła lekko w bok głowę i przymknęła oczy.

Krótką chwilę ciszy zakończyły dźwięki „Pod niebem Paryża". Tym razem profesor Dumbledore przeniósł się w wyobraźni nad Sekwanę. Szedł słynnym paryskim mostem Pont–Neuf, pod rękę z Eve. Jak dawno to było...

„_...Jakby nic w śmiertelny pójdę chłód,_

_Przecież wiem, że miłość sprawi cud!_

_I choć innym brak nadziei_

Nawet śmierć nas nie rozdzieli!..."

To prawda! Choć Eve nie żyła od tak dawna – była w nim. Tkwiła w jego pamięci i na zawsze tam pozostanie. Miał to, co niewielu ludziom jest dane przez los – prawdziwą miłość.

Tak! Przytaknął w myślach młodemu śpiewakowi. Niczego nie żałuję! Panienka z Paryża dzieląca się śniadaniem z wróblami była wciąż w jego sercu. Spacerowali po Montmartre, tańczyli przy dźwiękach fletu, a brodaty artysta szkicował węglem twarz Eve... W dewizce swego zegarka profesor Dumbledore całe lata temu umieścił miniaturkę – portrecik ciemnowłosej, figlarnie uśmiechniętej dziewczyny. Eve...

Znów nastąpiła chwila przerwy. Jean Valjean pił wodę ze szklanki, a goście domagali się swoich ulubionych piosenek. Niektórzy wykrzykiwali tytuły arii operowych i operetkowych.

Artysta zaśmiał się i zaintonował piosenkę – moralitet, arię śmieciarza Dolittle'a z musicalu „My Fair Lady" – o tym, co się powinno robić, i jak się od tego sprytnie wykręcić.

„Pan Bozia dał nam ręce jak z żelaza, żebyśmy mogli nimi robić coś! Lecz starczy jeden szczęścia łut, jeden mały szczęścia łut, by pracował za nas inny ktoś!"

Dumbledore przypomniał sobie scenę z oglądanego przed południem filmu. Co za traf!

Goście śmiali się serdecznie i podśpiewywali z Jeanem. Piosenki i arie płynęły jedna za drugą, a każda przywoływała jakieś miłe wspomnienia. Niestety, wszystko, co dobre, kiedyś się kończy. Słuchacze domagali się ostatnich bisów... Profesor westchnął z żalem. Mógłby słuchać śpiewu tego chłopaka bez końca.

– Dobrze! Zaśpiewam na zakończenie dzisiejszego wieczoru trzy piosenki. Jedną po angielsku i dwie po francusku – ogłosił wesoło śpiewak.

„Co za wspaniały Świat" – stary przebój Armstronga w lochach Dalhousie Castle zabrzmiał z niezwykłą siłą. Czuło się, że Jean Valjean naprawdę myśli, że Świat jest wspaniały i cudowny. I że „C'est Beau la Vie" – życie jest piękne! Swój recital artysta zakończył piosenką o radości kochania: „Plaisir d'Amour" – a profesor znów ujrzał twarz Eve.

Wychodząc z zamku i czekając na taksówkę profesor Dumbledore czuł ogromny żal, że ten wieczór dobiegł już końca. Wciąż dźwięczały mu w uszach słowa piosenki o radości kochania. Plaisir d'Amour... Zastanawiał się, czy Jean Valjean nagrał jakieś płyty. Chętnie by je kupił i słuchał tego radosnego głosu w chwilach, gdy nachodziły go smutne myśli. Ten chłopak po prostu czarował swoim śpiewem... Czarował?!

Podjechała taksówka i Dumbledore wsiadł, roztrząsając tę myśl, która mu tak nagle przyszła do głowy. Czarodziejski głos... Czy to możliwe? „Bez przesady!" – skarcił się. Nie ma sensu dopatrywanie się w każdym nieprzeciętnym mugolu ukrytego czarodzieja! Ale swoją drogą, ten chłopak był chyba czymś w rodzaju anty–dementora. Roztaczał wokół siebie aurę radości życia, a jego śpiew budził dobre myśli i przywoływał miłe wspomnienia. Taaak... Stanowczo musi zdobyć jakieś jego nagrania!

Nie zauważył, że do następnej taksówki wsiadły trzy osoby z towarzystwa, które siedziało obok niego w restauracji – dwóch mężczyzn i młoda kobieta. Oba auta ruszyły jednocześnie.

Godzinę później w saloniku małej willi na przedmieściach Edynburga kilka osób gorąco dyskutowało. Większość z nich siedziała w fotelach obitych pluszem. Jeden młody mężczyzna w szarym garniturze stał przy stole i nalewał do filiżanek kawę i herbatę. Drugi stał na środku pokoju i patrzył z nieukrywanym zdumieniem na jasnowłosą dziewczynę i dwóch mężczyzn siedzących w fotelach naprzeciwko niego.

– Czy on naprawdę nie zauważył, że go śledzicie? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. – Laeticio, jesteś absolutnie pewna, że niczego nie zauważył?

Kobieta podniosła się z fotela, podeszła do chłopaka, objęła go i pocałowała czule w policzek.

– Och! Nie marudź, kochanie. Powtarzasz to pytanie już piąty raz! Zaczarowałeś tego człowieka swoim głosem i o niczym innym nie myślał, jak tylko o tym, gdzie kupić twoje płyty!

Mężczyzna chwycił ją wpół i mocno pocałował w usta.

– Kocham cię! – wykrzyknął spontanicznie.

– Twoja żona użyła legilimencji – wyjaśnił rozbawionym głosem elegancko ubrany, choć bynajmniej nie elegancko rozwalony na fotelu facet.

– Bardzo płytko i ostrożnie – powiedziała szybko Laeticia. – Wolałam nie ryzykować. On się osłaniał, zna oklumencję, ale myśli o twoich płytach były bardzo wyraźne – wyjaśniła, patrząc z powagą na męża. – I wiecie co? Tak sobie myślę, że to jednak BYŁ Dumbledore! – dodała żywo.

– Chyba jednak nie – zaprotestowała wysoka dziewczyna z bujnymi kręconymi włosami sięgającymi pasa.

– Dlaczego nie, Pensiku? – zdziwił się rudy chłopak w okularach. – Przecież znasz możliwości naszego Dumbla! Mógł użyć zmieniacza czasu! A zmiana wyglądu? On jest przecież Mistrzem Transformacji. Wiecie o tym!

– Kiedy z nim rozmawiałam, wymknęło mu się, że ma mieszkanie w Glasgow, i tam korzysta z komputera – odpowiedziała żywo dziewczyna. – A co do zmieniacza... Fakt, mógł go użyć! I zmienić wygląd też mógł... Ale nie mogę uwierzyć, że on dałby się tak podejść! Poza tym, jest Mistrzem Oklumencji! Zasłoniłby się, nie pozwoliłby wedrzeć się do swoich myśli!

– Nawet Dumbledore jest tylko człowiekiem – powiedziała cicho starsza dama, natychmiast przyciągając uwagę wszystkich obecnych w pokoju.

– To prawda, milady – powiedział Jean Valjean, z szacunkiem skłaniając głowę. – Nawet on może popełnić błąd.

– Popełnił niejeden! – oznajmił stanowczo rudzielec.

– Wszyscy o tym wiemy, Percy – starsza kobieta uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. – I dlatego sądzę, że ten człowiek, to mógł być on, choć nie wykluczam, oczywiście, że jednak nie. Co teraz, Mentorze? – spytała, patrząc z powagą na młodego śpiewaka.

Jasnowłosy mężczyzna jęknął z głębi serca.

– Nie krzyw się, nic ci to nie pomoże, a „Mentor" chyba na dobre do ciebie przylgnął! – zaśmiała się Laeticia.

– Przynajmniej ty tak do mnie nie mów! – zaprotestował z irytacją. – No, dobrze, nie traćmy czasu. Za tydzień będziemy rozmawiać z tym... „Szerszeniem", może wtedy wyciągniemy z niego więcej niż dziś. Wiemy gdzie mieszka, jutro Laeticia i Świetlik przeprowadzą wywiady z jego sąsiadami. Sądzę, że dowiemy się czegoś ciekawego. Ja zaraz jestem umówiony z Lupinem...

– Będziesz miał pracowitą noc – mruknął współczująco Percy.

– Przeżyję – zaśmiał się Jean. – Wolodia, ty i Cloude musicie cały czas pilnować jego komputera. To na razie nasz jedyny punkt zaczepienia...

– Monitorujemy go bez przerwy, mamy jego numer IP, założyliśmy mu parę trojanów, więc jest obstawiony – zapewnił leniwie Wolodia. – O to się nie martw!

– W porządku. Jak myślisz, Percy, czy Amos Diggory będzie dobrym ministrem magii? – Mentor odwrócił się do rudzielca.

– No właśnie, to dla nas bardzo ważne – powiedziała starsza dama.

– Niewątpliwie, milady – Percy uśmiechnął się do kobiety. – Niestety, nikt z nas nie potrafił odgadnąć zamysłów Dumbledore'a. Zaskoczył wszystkich tą kandydaturą. A czy Diggory będzie dobry jako minister... Wolę niczego nie prorokować. Ale na pewno będzie lepszy niż Knot!

– Eee... O to nietrudno! – prychnęła Laeticia.

– Na pewno! – zachichotał Wolodia.

– Muszę iść. Nie chcę, żeby Lupin na mnie czekał – Jean Valjean ruszył do drzwi. – Do zobaczenia – skinął głową obecnym.

– Powodzenia! – krzyknęła Laeticia.

Jej mąż uśmiechnął się, szybko ją pocałował i wyszedł z pokoju.

***

Profesor Dumbledore zapukał do drzwi sąsiadki. Starsza pani bardzo go lubiła, a on darzył ją wzajemną sympatią. Odwiedził ją już dzisiaj rano. Zawsze miał dla niej jakiś prezent, gdy pojawiał się w Edynburgu. Nigdy nie zaniedbał nawiązania dobrych stosunków z mugolskimi sąsiadami. Dzięki temu miał względną pewność, że uniknie problemów, przynajmniej niektórych.

– Przyszedłem się pożegnać, pani McGill – powiedział Dumbledore, gdy Meredith McGill otworzyła mu drzwi.

– Proszę, niech pan wejdzie! Jak zwykle wpadł pan tylko na jeden dzień! – zawołała z werwą zażywna dama, wdowa po komisarzu policji.

– Niestety, taka praca. Ale za tydzień będę tutaj, gdyby ktoś o mnie pytał, to proszę przekazać, kiedy wrócę – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się promiennie.

– Oczywiście, panie Alfredzie! – pani McGill obdarzyła go równie uroczym uśmiechem.

Profesor Dumbledore zamykając drzwi swego domu pomyślał, że niewiele mu już zostało czasu z dzisiejszego dnia. Północ zbliżała się nieubłaganie, a z nią problemy, z którymi będzie musiał się uporać. Nastawił budzik na dwunastą i postanowił się po prostu przespać.

***

Noc z 11 na 12 1996 roku, parę minut po północy, Hogwart.

W sypialni dyrektora Hogwartu z ledwie słyszalnym trzaskiem pojawił się ciemnowłosy mężczyzna w mugolskim ubraniu, ze skórzaną torbą na ramieniu. Odłożył torbę na fotel i podszedł do lustra. Szybko wyjął z kieszeni różdżkę, machnął nią i wymruczał zaklęcie. Jego postać jakby zafalowała a rysy twarzy rozmyły się. Trwało to tylko chwilę. Ciemnowłosy mugol zniknął, a na jego miejscu pojawił się profesor Dumbledore we własnej postaci i w szatach czarodzieja. Dyrektor schował różdżkę, wyjął z torby pudełko z laptopem i wszedł do gabinetu. Gdy zamykał zaklęciem szufladę, w której trzymał swój osobisty komputer, przez drzwi przeniknął Gruby Mnich.

– Panie dyrektorze! – zawołał wyraźnie podniecony. – Mam ważne wieści! Przepraszam za to wtargnięcie – sumitował się. – Miałem nadzieję, że pan jeszcze nie śpi!

– Na szczęście jeszcze nie spałem – westchnął Dumbledore. – Jakie to wiadomości? Dobre, czy złe?

– I takie, i takie – Gruby Mnich smętnie pokręcił głową. – Niestety, na same dobre nie ma teraz co liczyć...

– To poproszę najpierw o tę najgorszą – Dumbledore usiadł przy biurku i sięgnął po czysty pergamin. Miał pewność, że będzie mu potrzebny.

– Margherita Goldstone nie żyje – powiedział cicho duch. – Zamordowano ją...

– O, Merlinie! – jęknął dyrektor. – To rzeczywiście okropna wiadomość! Kto?

– Francuz... Ten, Który Ma Władzę nad Smokami... – Gruby Mnich prawie wyszeptał odpowiedź.


	18. Chapter 18

Z serdecznymi podziękowaniami dla Mithiany! Za pomoc prawną. Jako kompletny laik w dziedzinie prawa obowiązującego na Wyspach Brytyjskich, gdyby nie nieoceniona, fachowa pomoc Mithiany – popisałabym straszne głupoty!  
Imię Pana Mecenasa – jak wiesz – na Twoją cześć.

***

12 lipca 1996 rok, piątek, godzina ósma rano, Londyn

Dom prywatny komisarza policji Christophera Sheena, gabinet pana domu.

Dwóch z trzech siedzących przy małym stoliku mężczyzn, wydawało się dziwnie nie na miejscu w tym pokoju – typowym angielskim gabinecie należącym do człowieka zajmującego się pracą umysłową. Gdyby ktoś przypadkiem tu zajrzał, ujrzałby siwowłosego i siwobrodego starca, wystrojonego w szkarłatne szaty czarodzieja i w wysokiej tiarze na głowie, oraz młodego mężczyznę w ciemnobłękitnym swetrze i niebieskiej koszuli rozmawiających z gospodarzem i popijających kawę i herbatę z porcelanowych filiżanek. Musieli omawiać bardzo ważne sprawy...

– Więc nie nazywa się pan John Moon? – spytał komisarz Sheen patrząc na Lupina z zainteresowaniem.

– Bardzo mi przykro, że pana okłamałem. To było trochę... niechcący. Margherita wymyśliła na poczekaniu moje fałszywe nazwisko – odparł Remus ze skruchą.

– Rozumiem... Nie wiedział pan, bo i skąd, że moja ciotka jest czarownicą, więc nie chciał się pan przede mną ujawnić. To oczywiste. A ja, prawdę mówiąc nigdy nawet nie podejrzewałem, że Margherita i Henry też są czarodziejami, choć znam ich od ładnych kilku lat – westchnął policjant. – I oczywiście nie przyszło mi do głowy, że pan również...

– A więc pan Goldstone to także czarodziej – wtrącił się profesor Dumbledore. – Tak przypuszczaliśmy, ale nie byliśmy tego pewni...

– Czy znacie panowie męża Margherity, Henry'ego? – zaciekawił się Sheen.

– Nie, niestety... – Lupin pokręcił przecząco głową.

– Rozmawiałem z nim dziś rano. Był u mnie o siódmej... – komisarz urwał, wyraźnie niepewny, czy powiedzieć coś więcej na ten temat.

– Wiemy o śmierci pani Goldstone – powiedział cicho dyrektor.

Sheen lekko się zawahał, ale postanowił jednak zaufać swoim gościom i zdradzić, o czym rozmawiał z mężem Margherity.

– Henry powiedział mi, że jego żona została zamordowana. Ukrył swoje dzieci, bo bardzo się o nie boi... – komisarz pokręcił głową ze smutkiem. – Podobno morderca to potężny i potwornie niebezpieczny czarnoksiężnik. Jest Francuzem i nie ma nic wspólnego ze śmierciożercami. A, przepraszam, że spytam... Skąd wiecie o zamordowaniu Margherity? Czy może wiecie też coś o tym zbrodniarzu? – policyjne nawyki gospodarza dały o sobie znać.

Lupin i Dumbledore popatrzyli na siebie. Remus potrząsnął głową, dając do zrozumienia profesorowi, że jemu pozostawia decyzję. Dyrektor wyprostował się i spojrzał Sheenowi prosto w oczy.

– Jeśli mamy ze sobą współpracować, to powinniśmy być wobec siebie szczerzy – powiedział stanowczo. – Jestem gotów zdradzić panu tajemnice, których w innych okolicznościach nigdy bym nie powierzył człowiekowi spoza społeczności ludzi magicznych. I liczę na wzajemność.

Komisarz wytrzymał spojrzenie profesora. Lupin poczuł niemiły dreszcz. Christopher Sheen mógł się wydawać odrobinę niezdarny i dobroduszny komuś, kto go spotkał po raz pierwszy, ale jego oczy patrzyły zbyt przenikliwie i czujnie, by to wrażenie nie rozwiało się prawie natychmiast.

– Zgoda, panie profesorze – powiedział wreszcie Sheen, po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

Dumbledore spokojnie zrelacjonował komisarzowi swoje wiadomości o sprawie. Lupin podziwiał zręczność z jaką profesor przekazywał informacje. Dyrektor powiedział wszystko, co było istotne, pomijając to, co należało pominąć. Gospodarz słuchał z napiętą uwagą i z całą pewnością nie uronił ani jednego słowa.

– Sporo pan przede mną ukrył, oczywiście – skomentował spokojnie Sheen, gdy Dumbledore skończył mówić. – Ale to, co teraz od pana usłyszałem na pewno mi wystarczy. Przynajmniej na razie. Miałem kontakty z „czystokrwistymi" czarodziejami już wcześniej... – komisarz zamyślił się na moment. – Moja ciotka ma oczywiście wielu znajomych w waszej społeczności. Ale ona woli żyć z dala od – jak się wyraża – „getta"...

– Czy jednym z jej znajomych jest Arthur Weasley? – spytał profesor niewinnym tonem.

Gospodarz niezbyt starannie schował ironiczny uśmiech za filiżanką herbaty.

– Ciekaw byłem, kiedy mnie o niego spytacie – powiedział, wyraźnie rozbawiony.

Przez kilka minut rozmawiali o kontaktach komisarza z Arthurem Weasleyem, po czym wrócili do zasadniczego tematu.

– Zapewne zdajecie sobie panowie sprawę z faktu, że w naszej, mugolskiej policji, pracują czarodzieje? – spytał Sheen, już bez uśmiechu.

– Oczywiście, wiemy o tym – powiedział szybko Lupin.

– Niektórych pewnie nawet znacie... Mam w swojej brygadzie specjalnej dwoje młodych, bardzo zdolnych absolwentów Hogwartu. Wiecie, o kim mówię, prawda? – pytanie, może trochę wbrew intencjom komisarza, zabrzmiało nieco szyderczo.

– Tak, owszem... – Dumbledore leciutko się uśmiechnął.

– Twarze pracowników brygad specjalnych zna niewielu ludzi. Ci szczególni policjanci są znakomicie wyszkoleni i oczywiście nie zajmują się trywialnymi przestępstwami typu „kradzież na wyrwę" – czyli złodziejaszkami wyrywającymi torebki kobietom na ulicy. W tej chwili – na twarzy Sheena pojawił się wyraz śmiertelnej powagi – zajmujemy się rozpracowywaniem „sekty śmierciożerców", czyli Voldemorta i jego ludzi. Ja, dzięki moim znajomościom i koneksjom, wiem o co chodzi naprawdę, ale absolutna większość policjantów została poinformowana o szczegółach dość oględnie. Wszyscy już jednak wiedzą, że mamy do czynienia z bardzo niebezpiecznymi terrorystami. Zostały wdrożone specjalne procedury postępowania i nie sądzę, żeby komuś strzeliło do głowy się z tego wyłamać. No i nasza, czyli mugolska, prasa oraz inne środki przekazu: radio, telewizja i internet są pełne doniesień o „nowej, bardzo groźnej grupie terrorystycznej" – zakończył gospodarz z lekką ironią.

– Kto jest szefem operacji prowadzonej przeciwko Tomowi Riddle? – spytał Dumbledore. – Pan?

– Nie. Ja jestem zastępcą szefa. Praktycznie odpowiadam za organizację działań operacyjnych. Szefem jest jeden z przyjaciół naszego premiera. Ten człowiek pracuje w Ministerstwie Spraw Wewnętrznych. Minister też jest poinformowany, oczywiście. I premier... To on powołał sztab kryzysowy do „sprawy śmierciożerców" i mianował szefa tego sztabu, czyli Głównego Koordynatora.

– Więc sprawa dotarła aż do tak wysokiego szczebla? – Lupin nie potrafił ukryć zdumienia.

– Właśnie... – Sheen posępnie się uśmiechnął. – Niestety, panowie, tak to wygląda. Ponieważ poprzedni Minister Magii nie przejawiał żadnej chęci współpracy i upierał się, że Voldemort nie istnieje, i to tylko głupie plotki, że wrócił, więc cóż... Zajęliśmy się tym sami. Nasz premier jaki jest, taki jest, ale to nie idiota i potrafi wyczuć niebezpieczeństwo. Zadziałał błyskawicznie. Czy wasz nowy Minister będzie z nami współpracował? Jak myślicie, panowie?

– Będzie współpracował na pewno. Voldemort zamordował jego syna – powiedział cicho profesor.

– Rozumiem – szepnął komisarz.

– Porozmawiam z Amosem – obiecał Dumbledore. – Pozostaje więc ustalenie sposobów łączności między nami. Wasze brygady specjalne powinny ściśle współpracować z naszymi aurorami.

– Oczywiście. W takim razie, proponuję, żebyśmy się spotkali jutro o tej samej porze, jeśli zdoła pan jeszcze dzisiaj porozmawiać z Ministrem Diggorym – Sheen najwyraźniej chciał już zakończyć spotkanie, ale Dumbledore miał kilka pytań, których nie mógł pozostawić bez odpowiedzi.

– Przepraszam ale muszę jednak spytać pana o parę spraw – powiedział profesor – Czy ten... Główny Koordynator nie jest przypadkiem czarodziejem?

– Nie. On nie. Ale w sztabie jest trzech czarodziejów i dwie czarownice – odpowiedział rzeczowo komisarz. – Coś jeszcze?

– Tak. Ten Francuz. Coś o nim wiecie? – Dumbledore uważnie patrzył na rozmówcę i z napięciem czekał na odpowiedź. Niestety, nie była taka, na jaką liczył.

– Nic o nim nie wiemy, ja o jego istnieniu dowiedziałem się dzisiaj rano od Henry'ego. Pan podał mi też trochę szczegółów. Wygląda na to, że wy wiecie więcej ode mnie. Przykro mi. Muszę teraz jak najszybciej przekazać te informacje pozostałym członkom sztabu. I premierowi... – westchnął Sheen.

– Rozumiemy. Zatem do jutra. – Dumbledore i Lupin szybko podnieśli się z foteli.

– Przybędziecie świstoklikiem, jak dzisiaj? – spytał pospiesznie gospodarz.

– Oczywiście. Nie będziemy tracić czasu – zapewnił go profesor.

– Do widzenia – komisarz skłonił się uprzejmie.

Dyrektor uruchomił świstoklik i po kilku chwilach obaj z Lupinem byli z powrotem w Hogwarcie.

***

12 lipca 1996 rok, piątek, godzina ósma czterdzieści pięć rano, gabinet dyrektora Hogwartu.

Profesor Dumbledore odwrócił się od kominka, z którego przed chwilą zniknęła głowa nowego Ministra Magii.

– Słyszałeś, Remusie – powiedział cicho do Lupina siedzącego w fotelu pod oknem. – Spotkamy się z nim za pół godziny.

– Miejmy nadzieję, że Diggory dogada się z Premierem – mruknął Remus posępnie.

– John Major nie jest idiotą, jak słusznie zauważył nasz nowy znajomy, Christopher Sheen – stwierdził spokojnie Dumbledore.

– Niestety, do najmądrzejszych też się go nie da zaliczyć – skrzywił się Lupin.

– Nikt nie jest doskonały, Remusie – stwierdził sentencjonalnie Dumbledore. – Niezależnie od walorów umysłowych pana premiera, dla nas ważne jest tylko, żeby ci dwaj podjęli współpracę.

– Słusznie, panie profesorze – westchnął młody mężczyzna. – Swoją drogą rozzłościłem się trochę na Arthura Weasleya. Powinien był nam powiedzieć, że zna ciotkę komisarza mugolskiej policji! Gdybyśmy wiedzieli o tym wcześniej...

– Nie jestem pewien, czy moglibyśmy to wykorzystać – sprzeciwił się Dumbledore. – Łatwo jest krytykować, jak się zna wszystkie fakty oraz skutki popełnionych w przeszłości błędów. Arthur wykorzystywał swoje kontakty z mugolami najlepiej, jak się dało. Ma wśród nich mnóstwo znajomych, przypuszczam, że ciotka Sheena była tylko jedną z wielu osób, z którymi się widywał. A z samym Sheenem osobiście spotkał się tylko kilka razy i rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym! To od niego Arthur ma informacje o broni palnej...

– No... tak. Sheen nam to powiedział i pewnie nie kłamał, bo nie miał powodu – skrzywił się Lupin. – Przyznał, że nie interesował się specjalnie społeczeństwem czarodziejów, a jeśli już, to tylko w sytuacji, gdy miał do czynienia z przestępstwami, które popełniają czarodzieje wobec mugoli. Dzięki swojej ciotce wiedział o istnieniu magii i dlatego nawiązał kontakt z Arthurem. Chyba więcej to przyniosło profitów jemu niż Arthurowi i nam.

– Ten policjant to wyjątkowo szczwany lis – uśmiechnął się niewesoło profesor. – Co prawda zdradził nam sporo tajemnic, ale...

– Jeszcze więcej przed nami ukrył – wpadł mu w słowa Remus.

– Oczywiście. A my przed nim, to niby nie? – Dumbledore westchnął ciężko. – Zastanówmy się teraz, jak przeprowadzić rozmowę z Amosem...

***

12 lipca 1996 rok, piątek, godzina ósma rano,

Gabinet mecenasa Mitchela Prestona Vongerichten–Wintour, Londyn

Dwaj elegancko ubrani mężczyźni siedzieli w wygodnych, klubowych fotelach przy stoliku z intarsjowanym blatem. Niezwykle realistycznie przedstawiono na nim pejzaż typowy dla południowych Chin, a na pierwszym planie wśród kwiatów lotosu można było dojrzeć dwa flirtujące ibisy. Ale żaden z panów nie zwracał uwagi na piękny i kunsztownie wykonany (i oczywiście bardzo kosztowny), mebel. Pochylali ku sobie głowy, pochłonięci rozmową. Starszy z mężczyzn mógł mieć około pięćdziesięciu lat. Jego zupełnie łysa głowa i klasyczne rysy twarzy przywodziły na myśl rzeźby przedstawiające rzymskich senatorów. Ubrany w garnitur firmy Brioni, pachnący dyskretnie znakomitą wodą kolońską doskonale pasował do wystroju gabinetu. Meble, dywan, zasłony w oknach – wszystko było tu solidne i znakomitej jakości. Kancelaria mecenasa Mitchela Prestona Vongerichten–Wintour robiła na klientach takie wrażenie, jakie powinna wywoływać wśród potrzebujących porady i pomocy prawnika: _„Oto solidny fachowiec, który potrafi, i na pewno pomoże wam w waszych kłopotach..."_

Tego zdania z całą pewnością był klient, który właśnie przedstawiał panu mecenasowi swój problem. Był to młody, jasnowłosy mężczyzna; mógł mieć niewiele ponad trzydziestkę. Elegancją nie ustępował gospodarzowi, choć jego garnitur pochodził z ostatniej kolekcji Armaniego. Tak jak adwokat – miał jedwabny, ręcznie robiony krawat znanej francuskiej firmy, ale bardziej ekstrawagancki kolorystycznie.

– Mitch, musisz mi pomóc! – powiedział z naciskiem, pochylając się lekko w fotelu i patrząc na mecenasa z wyraźną nadzieją w oczach. – Nie mogę przecież puścić tego płazem!

– Spokojnie, Henry. Coś wymyślimy. Czy kiedykolwiek cię zawiodłem? – pytanie gospodarza było najwyraźniej retoryczne.

– Nie! Nigdy. Fakt, potrafiłeś mnie wybronić nawet w tej sprawie o szpiegowanie konkurencji – blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko, podkręcając wąsa.

– A byłeś winny? Przecież nie! – adwokat wyszczerzył się obłudnie.

Obaj mężczyźni zachichotali.

– Nie, nie poczuwam się do żadnej winy – oznajmił jasnowłosy. – Proponuję, żebyśmy jednak wrócili do mojego problemu. Powiedz mi, czy mogłem coś w tej sprawie zrobić? Tak, żeby lepiej zabezpieczyć interesy chłopaka? Chociażby przez ustanowienie nadzoru prawnego? Tak to się chyba nazywa? Dursleyowie, mówiąc wprost, ukradli jego pieniądze!

– Hmm... Czy mogłeś coś zrobić... muszę się zastanowić. Trzeba to wszystko rozważyć. Nie możesz teraz działać pochopnie, Henry. I czy naprawdę uważasz, że należy przeprowadzić rozmowę z Dursleyami w Hogwarcie? – pan mecenas najwyraźniej miał spore wątpliwości w tej kwestii.

– Zdecydowanie tak. I zrobi to Severus Snape, we własnej, wrednej osobie! – blondyn uśmiechnął się mściwie. – Oczywiście, będziesz go wspierać moralnie i prawnie, no i profesor Dumbledore również nie odmówi sobie uczestniczenia w tym spektaklu. Jestem tego pewien!

– W porządku. Zreasumujmy, zatem. Chcesz odzyskać dla Harry'ego pieniądze, które państwo Dursleyowie wydali niezgodnie z przeznaczeniem. To po pierwsze. Po drugie – chciałbyś tych mugoli zastraszyć, tak, żeby podpisali z tobą ugodę, co uchroni i ich i ciebie przed włóczeniem się po sądach. Czy tak? I czy to wszystko? – Mitchel Vongerichten–Wintour z uwagą patrzył na swego klienta.

– Nie, nie wszystko. Jest jeszcze „po trzecie". Młodego Dursleya poszukuje policja. Za napady i pobicia. Jego kumple już siedzą w areszcie – pan Henry skrzywił się z odrazą.

– O! A to ciekawe! Chcesz ten fakt wykorzystać jako kartę przetargową? – zainteresował się gwałtownie mecenas.

– Właśnie. To też, ale nie tylko. Po czwarte i ostatnie – śmierciojady chcą ich dorwać. Powiem ci szczerze, że najchętniej zostawiłbym Dursleyów własnemu losowi, ale to oznaczałoby dla nich wyrok śmierci. Tego, mimo wszystko, im jednak nie życzę. Rozważaliśmy razem z Olafem różne sposoby ochrony dla nich, i parę możliwości się rysuje, ale żeby to załatwić pozytywnie, potrzebne są twoje kontakty wśród sędziów. No i na szczęście, znasz prokuratora zajmującego się sprawą tego młodego gnojka. Sprawdziłem to. Gdyby udało się uzyskać dla Dudleya wyrok w zawieszeniu, to można by tych kretynów schować dość skutecznie. Chyba, że sami wszystko zepsują. A są tak głupi, że mogą to zrobić... – młody mężczyzna nie ukrywał wstrętu. – Ale my będziemy mieli czyste sumienia – dodał zgryźliwie. – Jeśli Dursleyowie zostaną uznani za cennych świadków w „sprawie śmierciożerców", to może uda się przyznać im status „świadka koronnego" i objąć ochroną policyjną i sądową – blondyn z irytacją potrząsnął głową.

– Olaf dzwonił do mnie, chyba zaraz po tym jak od niego wyszedłeś – mecenas uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – Ale nie powiedział mi o tym ostatnim problemie, ani o kłopotach Dudleya.

– Tak, wiem, mówił mi, że zorientuje się w tej sprawie i wpadnie do ciebie, jak tylko coś konkretnego ustali – Henry zmarszczył brwi, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając.

Melodyjny gong przerwał rozmowę. Mecenas podniósł słuchawkę wewnętrznego telefonu.

– Tak, pani Stebbins?

– Przyszedł pan Olaf Goldstone – odezwał się z głośniczka miły głos sekretarki.

– Czekamy na niego – odpowiedział szybko Mitchel Vongerichten–Wintour. – I proszę przynieść nam kawę.

Drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się powoli i stanął w nich sobowtór Henry'ego Goldstone'a. Jedynym elementem różniącym obu panów był wzór krawata.

– Witaj Olaf! – powiedział Henry. Oczy błysnęły mu radośnie.

Gospodarz skinął zapraszająco dłonią i wskazał przybyszowi fotel.

– Mam dobre wieści – oznajmił Olaf Goldstone z uśmiechem pełnym satysfakcji.

– To dobrze. Nareszcie jakiś jaśniejszy promyk w ponurej rzeczywistości... – powiedział cicho Henry ze smutkiem w głosie. – Muszę się trzymać, bo inaczej bym chyba zwariował – dodał z westchnieniem.

Olaf popatrzył na niego współczująco.

– Masz dla kogo żyć! – powiedział stanowczo. – A tego smoczego psychopatę dorwiemy, możesz być tego pewny! – warknął krwiożerczo.

– Jestem! – Henry uśmiechnął się do brata znacząco.

– A ten drugi kandydat do władzy nad światem? – przypomniał mecenas. – On też jeszcze żyje!

– Ten zgadziały pseudolordzina jest już skończony. Słusznie zauważyłeś, Mitch. On „jeszcze" żyje. Jeszcze... Dużo czasu mu nie zostało... – odpowiedział drwiącym tonem Henry.

– Jesteś pewien? – zdziwił się Olaf.

– Całkowicie – Henry uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

– Może wrócimy do sprawy Dursleyów – zaproponował spokojnie gospodarz.

– Słusznie – bracia Goldstone'owie zgodnie skinęli głowami.

– Mów, Olaf, słuchamy – mecenas wyprostował się w fotelu.

Olaf Goldstone wyjął ze skórzanej aktówki kartonową teczkę i położył ją na intarsjowanym blacie stolika. Wysunął z rękawa różdżkę i dotknął nią teczki mrucząc coś cicho pod nosem.

***

12 lipca 1996 rok, piątek, Hogwart, Wieża Gryffindoru, Pokój wspólny, godzina dziewiąta rano.

Harry usiłował zrozumieć, co mówi do niego pięć osób naraz. Hermiona, Ron, bliźniacy i nieznana mu wcześniej dziewczyna, którą Snape przedstawił jako Kathleen Doherty–O'Hare przekrzykiwali się nawzajem, udzielając mu dobrych rad. Jednocześnie kłócili się między sobą. Chłopak zatkał uszy, bojąc się, że za chwilę ogłuchnie.

– Przestańcie! – jęknął błagalnym tonem.

– Harry ma rację! – oznajmiła nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem Kathleen. – Dość tego! Jak nie chcecie, to wcale nie musicie z nami iść! Ale my dwoje ruszamy stąd za pięć minut. Jesteś gotowy? – odwróciła się do chłopaka.

Harry spojrzał błagalnie na Rona i Hermionę. Oboje umilkli patrząc z oburzeniem na piękną blondynkę o posągowej figurze. Harry miał mgliste wrażenie, że gdzieś już ją wcześniej widział, a Hermiona była absolutnie pewna, że pani Kathleen jest nader udanym sobowtórem niejakiej Pameli Anderson (której to aktorki, nawiasem mówiąc, Hermiona serdecznie nie cierpiała!). Ron zaczerwienił się, przypominając sobie w tym momencie niefortunnie, że z wrażenia spadł z łóżka, gdy dziś o wpół do szóstej rano, do ich dormitorium wtargnął Snape, w towarzystwie pięknej pani O'Hare... Już sam widok rozwścieczonego Snape'a, ubranego w niesamowicie wytworny mugolski garnitur wystarczyłby, żeby wywołać szok, niestety, jakby tego było nie dość, towarzyszyła mu śliczna dziewczyna!

Snape bez ceregieli urządził im pobudkę, która była dla wszystkich czterech chwilowych mieszkańców dormitorium okropnie przykra, ponieważ poprzedniego wieczoru poszli spać bardzo późno. No, nie bez przyczyny. Pili kremowe, opowiadali sobie najnowsze plotki, starannie omijając tematy: eliksirów i konieczności przenosin do Snape Manor... Oczywiście tłumaczenie tych subtelności Naczelnemu Nietoperzowi Hogwartu mijało się z celem, więc Harry i trzej Weasleyowie okropnie ziewając zerwali się z łóżek (Ron z podłogi) – po czym usiłowali zrozumieć, co Snape do nich mówi. Nie było to łatwe. Dopiero groźba oblania ich lodowatą wodą – co gorsza wygłoszona przez blond piękność i poparta znacząco uniesioną różdżką – skłoniła zaspanych Gryfonów do wysiłku i okazania odrobiny uwagi.

Mistrz Eliksirów przyniósł ze sobą dwa pudełka. W mniejszym znajdowało się ubranie dla Harry'ego – płócienne spodnie i marynarka, obie te części garderoby miały metkę: „Versace", do tego jedwabna koszula z krótkimi rękawami, jedwabne skarpetki, takie same slipki i skórzane mokasyny. Wszystko było idealnie dopasowane, co okazało się gdy chłopak się ubrał. Co do drugiego pudła – Snape zażądał kategorycznie, żeby Harry spakował tam „łachmany od Dursleyów". Potem przedstawił im „panią Kathleen Doherty–O'Hare" i oznajmił, że ona się nimi zajmie i wszystko wyjaśni. Po czym wyszedł.

Kathleen najpierw poprosiła, żeby zwracali się do niej po imieniu, a następnie, zgodnie z zapowiedzią Snape'a, przystąpiła do wyjaśnień. Niestety, z tego co mówiła, zrozumiałe było tylko jedno. Harry miał udać się z nią na zakupy, bo Snape nie zamierzał: „tolerować w swoim domu gałganiarza" i w związku z tym, ona zabierze go do Londynu i pomoże kupić odpowiednie ubrania. Udadzą się świstoklikiem do londyńskiego mieszkania jej przyjaciół i stamtąd wyruszą w rajd po sklepach. A na wszelki wypadek, żeby zapewnić chłopcu bezpieczeństwo, profesor Snape przygotował eliksir wielosokowy w ulepszonej wersji. I to dla wszystkich tu obecnych, gdyby chcieli towarzyszyć Harry'emu i jej w tej eskapadzie...

Bliźniacy i Hermiona natychmiast zasypali Kathleen gradem pytań. Ron nie odzywał się, siedząc w fotelu i gapiąc się na blond ślicznotkę z dokładnie ogłupiałym wyrazem twarzy, co najwyraźniej doprowadzało do wściekłości Hermionę. Konieczności kamuflażu nikt nie kwestionował, ale nowa znajoma jakoś nie budziła zaufania. Na pytania bliźniaków odpowiadała z początku spokojnie, ale niestety, długo to nie trwało. Napastliwe i złośliwe uwagi Freda i Georga zirytowały dziewczynę, tak że nie wiadomo kiedy rozmowa przerodziła się w ostrą kłótnię. Harry miał dość już po kilku minutach i wymknął się z pokoju wspólnego do dormitorium. Spakował wszystkie „łachmany" po Dudleyu do pudła przyniesionego przez Snape'a, starannie sprawdzając, czy nie zostawił czegoś w kieszeniach. Niestety, uporał się z tym bardzo szybko. Nie miał ochoty wracać do towarzystwa i uczestniczyć w awanturze, której echa docierały do sypialni. Usiadł na łóżku i usiłował pomyśleć. Pani Kathleen nie budziła w nim niechęci, chociaż sprawiała wrażenie osoby dość apodyktycznej i lubiącej rządzić. Co interesujące, odnosiła się z wyraźną sympatią do Hermiony, natomiast nie szczędziła złośliwości Weasleyom... Chłopak zastanowił się, czy może tej kobiecie wierzyć. Nie znał jej, ale mimo to nie czuł niepokoju, co go nawet trochę dziwiło. No, ale przyprowadził ją tu Snape, a wbrew wszelkiej logice i swojej wcześniejszej niechęci do Mistrza Eliksirów, Harry zaczął mu ufać. Postanowił, że wypije eliksir i kupi sobie ubrania. Zdumiewające było tylko, że miały to być ubrania mugolskie...

Chłopak z ciężkim westchnieniem podniósł się i zdecydował na powrót do pokoju wspólnego.

Wpadł w sam środek piekła. Kłócące się zawzięcie towarzystwo przerwało na chwilę awanturowanie się i zasypało go informacjami, żądaniami zajęcia stanowiska w kwestii „kto ma rację"; oraz dobrymi radami. Między innymi, gdzie najlepiej ukryć różdżkę.

I wtedy Harry zatkał uszy...

Na szczęście jego przyjaciele opamiętali się. Nie tylko Ron i Hermiona, ale i bliźniacy zdecydowali się towarzyszyć Harry'emu i Kathleen w wędrówkach po mugolskich sklepach. Co Snape przewidział, dlatego Kathleen miała przy sobie pięć buteleczek z eliksirem wielosokowym.

Smak ulepszonego eliksiru był zupełnie inny niż tego, który uwarzyli w drugiej klasie, znacznie lepszy i jego wypicie nie było tak przykre.

Po chwili Harry patrzył na wysokiego szatyna o orzechowych oczach, w którego zmienił się Ron. Jego sylwetka pozostała prawie ta sama, ale nikt nie domyśliłby się, że ten szatyn to Ron Weasley. Fred był teraz blondynem a George miał ciemną cerę i prawie czarne włosy, ale oczy bliźniaków pozostały niebieskie, choć odcień ich tęczówek stał się ciemniejszy. Hermiona zmieniła się w brunetkę, a on sam – w jasnego blondyna.

Kathleen rozdała im mugolskie dokumenty ze zdjęciami osób, w które się przeistoczyli i zażądała, żeby nauczyli się na pamięć swoich nowych imion i nazwisk. Harry stwierdził, że wcielił się w niejakiego Iona Hammersmitha, Hermiona dostała paszport dla Harriet Stove, a Ron stał się Kurtem Svanem. Fred na najbliższe kilka godzin został Raulem Wise, a George – Adamem Lange. Harry pomyślał, że ta przygoda zapowiada się całkiem interesująco.

Kathleen wyjęła z przypiętej do pasa torebki pęk kluczy z wisiorkiem w kształcie kruka. Wisiorek okazał się świstoklikiem, który przeniósł ich do londyńskiego mieszkania przyjaciół Kathleen.

Czas, jaki upłynął od chwili wylądowania na miękkim dywanie w ogromnym salonie, do wieczora, gdy wreszcie wszyscy pięcioro powrócili do Wieży Gryffindoru, jawił się teraz Harry'emu jako pasmo tęczy. Przyjaciele Kathleen już na nich czekali. Wysoki, muskularny blondyn i drobna jasnowłosa dziewczyna. Oboje mieli im towarzyszyć. Dziewczyna przedstawiła się jako Alice, a mężczyzna miał na imię Dick. Wyruszyli dwoma samochodami: czarną limuzyną z przyciemnianymi szybami i terenowym Citroenem. Limuzynę prowadziła Alice, a za kierownicą terenówki usiadła Kathleen. Harry'emu i Ronowi kazała wsiąść do Citroena, razem z nimi usiadł też Dick. Bliźniacy i Hermiona pojechali z Alice. Odwiedzili kilka małych firmowych sklepów z męskimi ubraniami, w których Harry poczuł się jak manekin. Nikt go nie pytał o zdanie; po prostu przymierzał kolejne garnitury, spodnie, marynarki, koszule, t–shirty... Harry po wyjściu z piątego... a może szóstego sklepu, stracił rachubę. Kręciło mu się w głowie i nawet nie miał siły zadać pytania, które nurtowało go od pierwszej chwili: Kto za to wszystko płaci?! Obie dziewczyny miały po kilka kart kredytowych, których używały na zmianę. Ale z czyjego konta wypływały pieniądze? Niestety, każdy domysł wydawał mu się absurdalny. Postanowił, że spróbuje jakoś uzyskać odpowiedź od Kathleen, ale musi porozmawiać z nią w cztery oczy.

Zakupy zakończyli u Harrodsa, gdzie bliźniacy, Ron i Hermiona też wydali trochę pieniędzy, ale okazało się, że to nie koniec atrakcji przewidzianych na ten wieczór. Kathleen i jej przyjaciele zaprowadzili ich do multikina, gdzie właśnie wyświetlano trylogię „Star Wars" w wersji reżyserskiej. Harry widział już wszystkie trzy części gwiezdnej epopei w telewizji i na video, bo były to jedne z ulubionych filmów Dudleya, ale teraz miał okazję obejrzeć je spokojnie w kinie, na wielkim ekranie. A w przerwie między „Imperium kontratakuje" i „Powrotem Jedi" zjedli wspaniały obiad w kinowym bufecie. Dick przed seansem zaopatrzył ich wszystkich w butelki coca–coli i olbrzymie torby popcornu. Harry nie bez złośliwej satysfakcji zauważył, że bliźniacy zafascynowani akcją filmu, nawet nie tknęli swoich porcji, za to Ron pochłonął wszystko błyskawicznie, po czym nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu sięgnął na oślep po popcorn Hermiony.

Gdy wreszcie wyszli z kina, wszyscy trzej Wealeyowie sprawiali wrażenie oszołomionych i niezbyt przytomnych. Najwyraźniej trudno im było się otrząsnąć po tak wielkiej dawce emocji.

Zanim doszli na parking zostali zaskoczeni po raz kolejny. Tym razem jednak, nowa rozrywka nie została zaplanowana przez ich chwilowych opiekunów. Na ulicy kłębił się tłum mężczyzn wrzeszczących co sił w gardłach. Harry z trudem wyłowił z potwornego hałasu jedyne dwa zrozumiałe słowa: „Chelsea" i „Liverpool". Mężczyźni nie tylko wrzeszczeli i wyli, ale bili się między sobą z niezwykłym zapałem. Posługiwali się nie tylko pięściami, ale używali chyba wszystkiego, co im wpadło w ręce. Jakieś kije, butelki, nawet kamienie... Obie kobiety i Hermiona cofnęły się, wszystkie miały na twarzach taki sam wyraz skrajnego obrzydzenia. Ron i bliźniacy ocknęli się z chwilowego szoku i przez chwilę wyglądali, jakby zamierzali się przyłączyć do bijatyki. Harry patrzył zafascynowany na to, co się dzieje. Widział już nie raz w Wiadomościach TV awantury między kibicami różnych drużyn piłkarskich, ale po raz pierwszy w życiu oglądał to na żywo. Trzecią stroną uczestniczącą w zadymie byli oczywiście policjanci. Wszyscy wyposażeni w plastikowe tarcze, ubrani w kaski i kamizelki kuloodporne. Szli ławą i próbowali przycisnąć awanturników do ściany. Harry poczuł, jak ktoś z całej siły ciągnie go do tyłu. Obejrzał się. To był Dick.

– Natychmiast... – zaczął mężczyzna, lecz nie dane mu było dokończyć.

– Już nas tu nie ma! – wrzasnęła Kathleen z furią. – Zjeżdżamy stąd! – odwróciła się do bliźniaków. – Żadnego wtrącania się! – groźba w jej głosie wystarczyła. Nikt nie zamierzał dyskutować z rozwścieczoną dziewczyną. Szybko wycofali się ze strefy zagrożenia. Ronowi koło ucha świsnęła butelka, ciśnięta przez jakiegoś kibica w kordon policjantów. Rzut był niezwykle celny, trafiła bowiem jednego ze stróżów porządku dokładnie pod brodę, między krawędź tarczy i kask.

Na parking dobrnęli trochę okrężną drogą, przebijając się przez tłum żądnych wrażeń gapiów. Do domu, z którego wyruszyli rano, dotarli dopiero po dziesiątej wieczorem. Kathleen nie zamierzała puścić ich z powrotem do Hogwartu bez kolacji, więc mieli okazję do rozmowy. Wymiana wrażeń potrwała do północy. Oczywiście, bracia Weasleyowie zasypali gospodarzy mnóstwem pytań. Harry i Hermiona prawie się nie odzywali, słuchając wynurzeń młodych czarodziejów. Największym wstrząsem, jak się okazało – było dla nich nie kino, tylko odkrycie, że mugole potrafią to samo, co czarodzieje – latać, lewitować, unosić ciężary siłą woli... Długo trwało przekonywanie ich, że to tylko filmowe sztuczki. Widać było, że Dick, Alice i Kathleen świetnie się bawią. Tuż przed północą do towarzystwa dołączyła ciemnoskóra Sherylin – żona Dicka. Okazało się, że Alice jest jego siostrą.

Bijatyka pod kinem skwitowana została przez kobiety krótko – „banda krwiożerczych idiotów"! Żadna nie chciała rozmawiać na ten temat. Dick próbował oprotestować tę opinię, ale zgromiony spojrzeniem żony, położył uszy po sobie i tylko się uśmiechał pod nosem. Chyba nie podzielał zdania kobiet...

Wreszcie nieopanowane ziewnięcie Hermiony zakończyło uroczy wieczór. Harry niepewnie spoglądał na stos pudeł i toreb zawierających jego zakupy. Co prawda opanował doskonale zaklęcie pomniejszające, ale ile czasu zajmie mu zmniejszanie tych wszystkich pakunków?! Kathleen wybawiła go z kłopotu. Jednym machnięciem różdżki zredukowała paczki do rozmiarów pudełka od zapałek.

– Za godzinę wrócą do właściwych kształtów – poinformowała chłopaka rzeczowym tonem. – Schowaj to do kieszeni i wracamy do Hogwartu – dodała.

– Gdzie wylądujemy? – spytał Ron.

– W holu przed Wielką Salą – odpowiedziała. – Tylko jeszcze jedno...

Szybko wskazała różdżką na każdego z nich i wyszeptała jakieś zaklęcie. Kamuflaż zniknął. Znów byli w swoich własnych postaciach. Harry poczuł ogromną ulgę. Nie podobał się sobie jako Ion Hammersmith.

Lądowanie w Wielkim Holu omal nie zakończyło się dla Harry'ego upadkiem. Był strasznie zmęczony i marzył o położeniu się do łóżka. Rozejrzał się niezbyt przytomnie i zamarł ze zdumienia. W mgnieniu oka odechciało mu się spać. W drzwiach Wielkiej Sali stał Dumbledore. A obok niego trójka Dursleyów.

***

12 lipca 1996 rok, piątek, Londyn, Ogrody Kensington, południe.

Dean Thomas przytulił Ginny i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Czuł się absolutnie szczęśliwy. Ginny pogłaskała go po policzku.

– Masz jeszcze trochę chleba? – spytała.

– Pewnie, że mam! – Dean zaśmiał się zwycięsko, wyciągając z kieszeni kanapkę z żółtym serem. Olbrzymi łabędź, którego przed chwilą karmili, nie odpłynął za swoimi pobratymcami, tylko energicznie ciągnął dziewczynę za rękaw domagając się następnej porcji chleba. Ginny i Dean stali na brzegu niewielkiego stawu. Dziewczyna przed chwilą oddała ptaszysku ostatni kawałek z ostatniej kanapki, w które zaopatrzyła ją matka. Dean pomyślał rozbawiony, że gdyby pani Weasley dowiedziała się, kto zjadł wiktuały przygotowane przez jej troskliwe ręce, to Ginny nie ominęłaby solidna bura. Ale Molly Weasley nie widziała, jak wielkie kęsy chleba znikają w dziobach żarłocznych ptaków. Łabędzie wyglądały szalenie arystokratycznie i wytwornie, gdy majestatycznie przecinały taflę wody, ale zachowywały się nie jak szlachetnie urodzeni arystokraci, tylko jak najbardziej prostaccy i natrętni żebracy. Bez ceregieli domagały się poczęstunku. Skrzeczały, popychały się i wydzierały sobie z dziobów kęsy chleba i ciasteczka, które rzucał im Dean. Wreszcie wszystkie, z wyjątkiem największego, najadły się do syta i odpłynęły. Ten jeden został i wciąż chciał jeść. Chłopak szybko rozejrzał się dookoła. Byli nad stawem sami. Ten fragment parku wyglądał, jakby ogrodnicy nigdy tu nie zaglądali, ale oczywiście było to mylne wrażenie. Styl „angielskich ogrodów" bazował właśnie na naturalności. Rozczochrana wierzba zwieszała nad wodą swoje gałęzie. Wodna roślinność porastała brzegi. Krzewy przesłaniały widoczność, alejki wysypane żwirem wiły się zakosami wśród trawników. Gdzieś w oddali słychać było śmiechy i gwar rozmów, ale w pobliżu nie było nikogo. Ginny wyjęła Deanowi z ręki kanapkę, ułamała spory kęs chleba i podsunęła łabędziowi. Ptak wyciągnął szyję, ale nie chwycił poczęstunku tylko nagle się wyprostował i dziwnie zasyczał.

Dean zastanawiał się potem, co kazało mu skoczyć, chwycić Ginny, przewrócić się razem z nią na ziemię i wyciągnąć różdżkę. Ostrzeżenie ptaka, który zwierzęcym instynktem wyczuł, że dzieje się coś niedobrego? Może...

Wszystko rozegrało się w ułamkach sekund. Usłyszeli trzy trzaski aportacyjne i Dean wrzasnął „Drętwota!" w kierunku najbliższego z nich. W tym samym momencie to samo krzyknęła Ginny. Zielony promień śmiertelnego zaklęcia przeszył miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stał Dean, a czerwony oszałamiającego trafiłby Ginny, gdyby została tam, gdzie była sekundę wcześniej. Wrzaski: „Avada Kedavra" i „Drętwota" zmieszały się z dziwnym odgłosem, jakby korek wyskoczył z butelki, głośnym jękiem, szumem piór i głuchym dźwiękiem, który skojarzył się Deanowi z uderzeniem czymś twardym w drewno. A potem nagle zapadła cisza.

Chłopak błyskawicznie poderwał się, jednocześnie starając się zasłonić swoją dziewczynę. Ściskał różdżkę gotów do walki. Ale walczyć już nie miał z kim. Potencjalni przeciwnicy leżeli na trawie. Trzej śmierciożercy. W czarnych szatach i białych maskach. Bez wątpienia martwi. Trawę plamiła krew. Śmierciożerca, leżący najbliżej brzegu stawu, oberwał od nich obojga drętwotą. Ale to nie ich zaklęcia go zabiły. Głowę miał groteskowo odwróconą pod dziwnym kątem i zamiast lewego oka krwawą plamę. Maska zsunęła mu się z twarzy do połowy i zahaczyła o kaptur. We włosach mężczyzny tkwiło mnóstwo białych piór. Olbrzymi łabędź stał obok, wachlował skrzydłami i gniewnie syczał. Drugi trup leżał plecami do góry. Trzeci miał tylko pół głowy... Dean poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze.

– Ginny! – jęknął. – Nie patrz!

Dziewczyna kurczowo chwyciła go za ramię. Ostrzeżenie oczywiście zignorowała.

Oboje szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywali się w trzy ciała i wysokiego czarnowłosego mężczyznę z bronią w prawej ręce. Brunet trzymał w dłoni rewolwer Smith & Wesson Magnum 0,44... Dean bardzo dobrze znał się na broni palnej. Od dziecka interesował się militariami, namiętnie kolekcjonował modele broni i pojazdów wojskowych, oglądał filmy wojenne i sensacyjne oraz zbierał książki i czasopisma o tej tematyce. Szczególnie interesowała go druga wojna światowa i historia wywiadu. Nie miał wątpliwości, że ich wybawca jest ze służb specjalnych. Mężczyzna rozglądał się czujnie. Dean pomyślał, że ten facet przypomina dzikiego kota, przyczajonego do skoku na ofiarę.

– Idioci – warknął mężczyzna, patrząc na nich ze złością. – Co wam strzeliło do łbów, żeby się włóczyć w takie miejsca?!

Nie czekając na odpowiedź wsadził broń za pasek, tak, że mógł w każdej chwili uchwycić rękojeść i wyjął z kieszeni komórkę.

– Napad na pannę Weasley i jej narzeczonego – szepnął do słuchawki. – Trzy trupy. Padlinojady. Namierz mnie.

Przez chwilę słuchał.

– Nie, tamci to załatwili. Dobrze, czekam. – powiedział. Odwrócił się do Ginny i Deana.

– Za chwilę przyleci tu helikopter i nas stąd zabierze. Jak wyląduje, schowajcie różdżki – syknął. – A na te ścierwa nie musicie patrzeć – dodał.

– Pan ich zabił... – wychrypiała Ginny ze zgrozą w głosie. – Myśmy użyli tylko drętwoty...

– Zabiłem dwóch. Gdybym tego nie zrobił, to oni zabiliby was – odpowiedział brunet drwiącym tonem. – Trzeciego, tego któregoście ogłuszyli, załatwił ten królewski ptak – wskazał na łabędzia, który już się uspokoił i podreptał do wody. Pływał przy brzegu i wpatrywał się w nich czarnymi oczami, jakby rozumiał o czym mowa. – Najwyraźniej nie spodobało mu się postępowanie tych padlinożerców i dał temu wyraz. Może trochę za gwałtownie...

– Ostrzegł nas – powiedział cicho Dean.

– Zwierzęta mają szybszy refleks niż ludzie. Nawet czarodzieje. No i instynktownie wyczuwają niebezpieczeństwo – odpowiedział rzeczowo czarnowłosy.

Rozmowę przerwało im pojawienie się policyjnego helikoptera.

Dwaj mężczyźni w czarnych kombinezonach i czarnych maskach sprawnie uprzątnęli trupy, pakując ciała martwych śmierciożerców do plastikowych worków. Plamy krwi zasypali żwirem. Wystarczyło kilka chwil i po dramatycznych wydarzeniach nad stawem nie pozostał żaden ślad. Dean, Ginny i czarnowłosy mężczyzna szybko wskoczyli do wnętrza latającej maszyny. Helikopter wystartował.

Mały, wyleniały szczur, ukryty w krzaku rododendrona, wyjrzał spod liści i wytrzeszczając czarne oczka patrzył za odlatującym w niebo metalowym ptakiem. Niezbyt długo. Olbrzymi, białozłoty kruk jak pocisk spadł z nieba, próbując rozcapierzonymi szponami chwycić zdobycz. Chybił o cal. Szczur pisnął rozdzierająco i rozpaczliwie wywinął się spod niosących śmierć ptasich szponów. Co sił w krótkich łapkach przebiegł pod rosnący obok rododendrona krzak pigwowca, wciskając się jak najgłębiej pomiędzy gęste, kolczaste gałęzie. Udało mu się. Kruk zrezygnował. Zakrakał gniewnie i odfrunął.

***

12 lipca 1996 rok, piątek, Londyn, posterunek policji, kilka minut po pierwszej po południu.

– Poczekajcie tutaj – czarnowłosy mężczyzna wprowadził Ginny i Deana do prawie pustego pomieszczenia bez okien, w którym stało tylko kilka krzeseł i duży stół. Gdy oboje usiedli skinął im głową i wyszedł, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Dziewczyna i chłopak popatrzyli na siebie.

– To był mugol... – szepnęła Ginny. Szok dopiero teraz dał o sobie znać. Ta jedna myśl zajmowała ją w tej chwili bez reszty. Mugol. Mugol zabił śmierciożerców. Tak po prostu. Zabił... Jak to było możliwe?! Mugol zabił dwóch „czarnych" czarodziejów! Zabił ich mugolską bronią. Nic im nie pomogła ich czarna magia... Spojrzała na Deana. Przytulił ją delikatnie. Westchnął.

– Nie należy lekceważyć mugoli, Ginny – powiedział cicho. – Oni też potrafią bardzo sprawnie zabijać. I to w okrutny sposób. Tylko że ten człowiek nie zrobił tego dla zabawy. Uratował nam życie...

– Panu uratowałem życie, a pańską narzeczoną uchroniłem od porwania – odezwał się spokojny głos od strony drzwi. Brunet wrócił w towarzystwie wysokiego, czarnoskórego mężczyzny.

Ginny uniosła głowę. To był Kingsley Shacklebolt!

– Ten pan jest czarodziejem i aurorem. Zajmie się wami – poinformował ich suchym głosem brunet. Ukłonił się i wyszedł.

– Zanim was stąd zabiorę, muszę zmodyfikować wam pamięć – powiedział auror bez zbędnych wstępów. – Absolutnie nie możecie pamiętać prawdziwej twarzy waszego wybawcy, chyba to rozumiecie? – spojrzał z powagą na nich oboje.

Ginny nie mogła się odezwać. Była śmiertelnie blada i wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała zemdleć. Natomiast Dean czuł uderzenie adrenaliny. Krew w nim wręcz buzowała..

– Rozumiemy, ale wiem, że Obliviate można przełamać zaklęciem Crucio! – wykrzyknął chłopak.

– Słusznie – mężczyzna popatrzył na Deana z uznaniem. – Ale to nie będzie takie zwykłe Obliviate. Zastosujemy piętrowy kamuflaż. Będziecie pamiętać wszystko dokładnie tak, jak było, z wyjątkiem prawdziwej twarzy człowieka, który was uratował. Będziecie też pamiętać, że modyfikowano wam pamięć, ale ta modyfikacja będzie sięgać dość głęboko. Gdyby ktoś was nawet bardzo brutalnie przesłuchiwał, zobaczy fałszywą twarz, którą zapamiętacie zamiast prawdziwej, a pod nią pojawi się kolejna. Przesłuchujący uzna ją za prawdziwą, ale ta też będzie fałszywa. Jedyne, co wam naprawdę wymażę z pamięci, to te moje wyjaśnienia, których wam teraz udzieliłem. Zgoda?

– Jasne! – wykrzyknął Dean z entuzjazmem. To mu się spodobało. Wyprowadzić w pole wroga i to w tak perfidny sposób! Świetny pomysł. Ginny skinęła głową na znak przyzwolenia. Oprzytomniała już trochę i uznała, że nie ma nic do stracenia. Nie darmo była Gryfonką! Przełknęła ślinę.

– Ja też się zgadzam... – szepnęła zdrętwiałymi wargami.

– Świetnie – mężczyzna wyjął różdżkę. Spojrzał na Deana i nagle sobie coś przypomniał. – Przepraszam, panie Thomas, nie przedstawiłem się panu. Panna Weasley mnie zna, ale pan nie... Nazywam się Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Dean skłonił się.

– Miło mi – powiedział. – Szkoda tylko, że poznaliśmy się w takich okolicznościach... – dodał z westchnieniem. Nie zauważył, że czarnoskóry auror przygląda mu się dziwnym wzrokiem. Ginny miała wrażenie, że Shacklebolt usiłuje za wszelką cenę coś ukryć. Czy jej się zdawało, czy w jego oczach rzeczywiście czaiło się przerażenie?


	19. Chapter 19

Do tego odcinka dołączam serdeczne podziękowania dla Skye i Nashirah za MISIA! Obiecuję, że pluszak się jeszcze pojawi!

***

piątek, 12 lipca 1996 rok, godzina pierwsza po południu, Edynburg

Zamyślona, młoda, jasnowłosa kobieta szła z pracy do domu. Drogę znała na pamięć, nie patrzyła więc ani na wystawy sklepowe, pełne atrakcyjnych towarów, ani na mijanych ludzi. Automatycznie skręciła w małą boczną uliczkę. Jeszcze kilkadziesiąt kroków... Zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Coś huknęło, koło głowy kobiety przeleciał jakiś przedmiot. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że to piłka walnęła mocno w śmietnik. Niedaleko bawiły się dzieci. Przestraszona, mała dziewczynka biegła w jej stronę, krzycząc, że przeprasza i że naprawdę nie chciała...

– Uspokój się, kochanie, nic się nie stało – powiedziała łagodnie blondynka. Spojrzała pod nogi, bo przed chwilą coś uderzyło ją w stopę. Dwa kroki od niej leżał na chodniku mały, pluszowy miś z nadpalonym uchem i rozprutym brzuszkiem. Drugiego uszka brakowało. Musiał wypaść z kubła ze śmieciami.

– Biedaczku – westchnęła kobieta ze współczuciem. – Któż to tak źle cię potraktował? Nie bój się. Zabiorę cię ze sobą. Też mam małego misia. Wyczyszczę cię, naprawię i posadzę na poduszce obok mojego. Będziesz miał towarzystwo...

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Podniosła zabawkę i schowała do plastikowej reklamówki, którą zawsze na wszelki wypadek miała w torebce. Pomyślała, że jej teść będzie miał nowy temat do żartów. Lubiła go i wcale się na niego nie obrażała, nawet kiedy bywał złośliwy. Wiedziała, że on też ją lubi i nigdy tak naprawdę nie zamierzał sprawić jej przykrości.

Przyspieszyła kroku. Czekała ją jeszcze dzisiaj robota i to taka, którą uwielbiała. A przyjemność była tym większa, że prosił ją o wykonanie tej pracy właśnie ojciec jej ukochanego męża.

***

piątek, 12 lipca 1996 rok, godzina trzecia po południu, Snape Manor.

– Jao! Jao! – mała skrzatka krzycząc wpadła do kuchni. – Pani zaraz przyjedzie! Oj, będzie się gniewać na Sprężynkę! Zła Sprężynka! Zła!

Łkając, zaczęła gwałtownie targać się za uszy.

– Już jestem – młoda, wysoka, jasnowłosa kobieta pojawiła się w drzwiach kuchni. – Co się stało, Sprężynko? – zawołała z niepokojem w głosie.

– Niedobra Sprężynka! – zawodziła skrzatka z rozpaczą. – Nie sprzątnęła w pani pokoju!

– Więc zrób to teraz – powiedziała blondynka łagodnie. – Tylko przestań już się szarpać, bo jeszcze zrobisz sobie krzywdę. Zabraniam ci się karać! – zakończyła stanowczo.

Mała skrzatka zniknęła, pozostawiając w powietrzu kilka srebrnych iskierek.

Kobieta odwróciła się do pozostałych trojga skrzatów.

– Zróbcie mi herbaty, bardzo chce mi się pić – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

– Już, w tej chwili! – wykrzyknęła chórem cała trójka. Starsza skrzatka w zielonej płóciennej sukience i narzuconym na nią brązowym fartuchu rzuciła się do pieca i szybko rozpaliła ogień pstryknięciem palców. Statecznie wyglądający, pomarszczony stary skrzat, ubrany w ciemnobrązowe spodnie i taką samą koszulę, podał jej napełniony wodą czajnik. Najmłodszy z trójki wyjął z szafki paterę z ciastkami i postawił na stole. Kobieta podziękowała mu serdecznym uśmiechem.

– To twoje dzieło, prawda Jao? – zapytała. Młody skrzat wyszczerzył radośnie zęby.

– Tak, proszę pani! – oznajmił dumnie.

– Mój syn piecze najwspanialsze ciasta i ciastka na świecie! Starsza pani go nauczyła! – poinformowała z podziwem w głosie stara skrzatka.

– To prawda, te ciasteczka są tak wspaniałe, że stanowią solidne zagrożenie dla mojej figury – westchnęła wesoło blondynka. – Bardzo dobrze ci w zielonym, Jao – dodała, patrząc z uznaniem na koszulkę i spodnie skrzata. Obie części garderoby były nowe i mieniły się pięknym odcieniem młodej trawy.

– To przecież pani mi poradziła! – odpowiedział skrzat radośnie.

– No i sam widzisz, że miałam rację! – wykrzyknęła kobieta. Na tym rozmowa się urwała, bo skrzatka nalała do porcelanowej filiżanki aromatycznego napoju i kobieta zajęła się jedzeniem, a jej zadowolona mina była dla trójki skrzatów najwyraźniej wielkim komplementem.

***

piątek, 12 lipca 1996 rok, godzina trzecia po południu, gdzieś w Anglii.

– Legilimens... – wysyczał Voldemort, celując różdżką w drżącego małego człowieczka. Po chwili jego twarz wykrzywiła się w ohydnym grymasie. Czerwone oczy błysnęły złowrogo. – Crucio... – szepnął. – Crucio, ty idioto... – dodał jeszcze ciszej.

Glizdogon wił się na podłodze, skowycząc z bólu.

Tom Riddle opuścił różdżkę.

– Wynoś się! – warknął. – Precz!

Peter Pettigrew wstał z trudem i wycofał się czym prędzej. Szedł tyłem, zgięty wpół.

Voldemort usiadł na swoim ulubionym fotelu przypominającym tron. Był wściekły. Nie chciał, ani nie zamierzał przyznać się sam przed sobą, że czuje strach. Gdzieś w głębi świadomości czaiło się coś, co odbierało mu pewność siebie i nadzieję na zwycięstwo. I nikt nie mógł – albo nie potrafił powiedzieć mu, co się dzieje. Klęski sypały się jedna za drugą. Nie rozumiał tego. A teraz jeszcze TO! Mugol. Zwykły mugol zabił mu trzech śmierciożerców! A Glizdogon tylko się gapił i nic nie zrobił. Nawet nie próbował. Mało tego! Durny szczur nie widział twarzy tego mordercy! Zauważył jedynie czarne włosy i to, że bydlak był wysoki. Riddle zacisnął pięści w bezsilnej furii. Musiał coś przedsięwziąć!

A może...

Azkaban?

Nie... Najpierw ktoś, kto MUSI zostać ukarany!

***

piątek, 12 lipca 1996 rok, godzina piąta po południu, gdzieś w Anglii.

Bellatrix Lestrange stała przy oknie jak sparaliżowana. To niemożliwe... Nie, to nie mogła być prawda! Olbrzymi, czarny pies z płonącymi, bladymi ślepiami leżał na trawniku i wpatrywał się w nią. Szczerzył zęby, a ona miała nieodparte wrażenie, że ten bydlak się z niej śmieje!

– Co się stało, Bella? Na co tak patrzysz? – usłyszała głos męża. Z trudem odwróciła głowę.

– Spójrz tam i powiedz mi, co widzisz – odpowiedziała z wysiłkiem. Zamknęła oczy, ale obraz piekielnego psa wciąż tkwił pod jej powiekami. Ohydne przekleństwo wypowiedziane przez Rudolfa sprawiło, że poderwała się i spojrzała ponownie w okno. Na trawniku już nie było psa. Tam, gdzie przed chwilą leżał, czerniała ogromna plama spopielałej, wypalonej do gołej ziemi trawy, odcinając się jaskrawo od świeżej, soczystej zieleni reszty trawnika.

***

noc z 12 na 13 lipca 1996 rok, godzina pierwsza w nocy, Hogwart, Wielki Hol.

Harry z niedowierzaniem patrzył na swoich kuzynów. Wyglądali na przerażonych. Dudley okropnie schudł, a wyraz twarzy miał jeszcze bardziej tępy niż zwykle. Vernon Dursley też wyraźnie stracił na wadze, choć nie tak bardzo, jak jego syn, a ciotka Petunia była śmiertelnie blada. Jakby tego było mało, ich ubrania były mocno zniszczone, tak, jakby nosili je przez dłuższy czas.

To było bardzo dziwne...

Nie dano mu jednak się nad tym zastanowić. Dumbledore popatrzył na Harry'ego bez uśmiechu. Sprawiał wrażenie straszliwie zmęczonego.

– Dobrze, że już wróciliście – westchnął z wyraźną ulgą w głosie. – Idźcie do siebie. Harry, masz gości. Czekają na ciebie w waszym salonie – poinformował cicho.

Profesor skinął im głową i odwrócił się do Dursleyów.

– Proszę za mną – powiedział do nich sucho.

Kathleen skrzywiła się z odrazą. Harry przysunął się do Rona. Weasleyowie i Hermiona nie powiedzieli ani słowa. Wszyscy szybko pomaszerowali do Wieży Gryffindoru. Tylko Fred obejrzał się i przez chwilę przyglądał Dursleyom, nie kryjąc niechęci.

Dopiero, gdy znaleźli się w pokoju wspólnym, bliźniacy jako pierwsi ochłonęli na tyle, że przerwali milczenie.

– Co tu robią ci mugole?! – wybuchnął George.

– Jak Dumbel mógł... – zaczął Fred i urwał. Z niedowierzaniem potrząsnął głową.

W pokoju wspólnym czekało na nich kilka osób.

– Ginny! Bill! Charlie! – wykrzyknął radośnie Ron. – Co tu rooobicie... – zająknął się i nie dokończył, uświadamiając sobie, że chyba musiało się stać coś bardzo niedobrego. Oprócz trójki Weasleyów w pokoju wspólnym byli jeszcze: Dean Thomas, Lupin, Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt i dwóch obcych mężczyzn. Wszyscy mieli bardzo poważne, wręcz ponure miny.

Harry przyjrzał się nieznajomym. Starszy z nich był całkowicie łysy, ale to tylko dodawało mu powagi. Ubrany był niezwykle wytwornie, w mugolski garnitur, ale chłopak jakoś nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że jest to czarodziej. Drugi z obcych stał przy oknie i rozmawiał cicho ze Snape'em. Stanowili niezwykły kontrast, a jednocześnie w jakiś dziwny sposób byli do siebie zdumiewająco podobni. Różniło ich to, że nieznajomy miał jasne włosy i obfite wąsy. Był jednak dokładnie tego samego wzrostu, co Mistrz Eliksirów i obaj mieli na sobie identyczne, bardzo eleganckie, mugolskie garnitury. Ich ruchy były idealnie zsynchronizowane, w tym samym momencie unosili głowy i gestykulowali dłońmi.

„Jak bliźniacy" – pomyślał Harry. Obejrzał się odruchowo na Freda i George'a. Stali obok siebie i tak samo jak on wpatrywali się w Snape'a i jego rozmówcę, którzy w tej właśnie chwili jednocześnie odwrócili się od okna i podeszli do największego stołu w pokoju wspólnym. Mistrz Eliksirów bez żadnych wstępów wskazał na leżące na blacie stołu trzy spore pudła.

– To twoje, Potter. Zabierz to do dormitorium. Poza tym, zostaw tam swoje dzisiejsze zakupy i przyjdź tu zaraz z powrotem. Tylko dokładnie opróżnij kieszenie, bo wszystko za parę minut powróci do właściwych rozmiarów – powiedział szorstko. – I pośpiesz się, mamy parę rzeczy do omówienia, a ty powinieneś jak najszybciej położyć się spać.

Harry nie próbował się sprzeciwiać. Sięgnął po tajemnicze pakunki, ale zanim zdążył dotknąć pierwszego, Snape wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił na paczki zaklęcie redukcji wagi.

– Zapomniałem, że to jest bardzo ciężkie. Teraz nie będziesz miał z tym problemów – wyjaśnił obojętnym tonem. – Ruszaj się! – ponaglił chłopca niecierpliwie.

– Pomogę ci – zaoferował Ron. We dwóch zabrali pudła i zanieśli je do dormitorium. Harry wytrząsnął z kieszeni swoje zminiaturyzowane zakupy, na wszelki wypadek wywracając podszewkę na drugą stronę. Popatrzył bezradnie na Rona, który wzruszył ramionami. Nie było co ukrywać – obydwu zżerała ciekawość.

– Merlinie... – westchnął rudzielec. – Co się dzieje?

– Chyba coś złego – odpowiedział cicho Harry. – Na pewno zaraz się dowiemy. Chodź...

W pokoju wspólnym panowała cisza. Wszyscy obecni mieli posępne miny.

– Siadaj, Potter – zażądał Snape zimnym głosem. – Ty też, Weasley. Potter, widziałeś już państwa Dursleyów, oczywiście. – To było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie.

– Tak – odpowiedział Harry lakonicznie. Był wdzięczny profesorowi, że nie nazwał Dursleyów „jego kuzynami" ani „krewnymi".

– Bardzo dobrze. Sprowadziliśmy ich tutaj, bo musimy z nimi przeprowadzić negocjacje w kilku sprawach. Rozmowa z państwem Dursley zaplanowana została na jutro rano. Zaraz po śniadaniu. Ty będziesz świadkiem tej rozmowy, ale nie będziesz w niej uczestniczyć. A Dursleyowie absolutnie nie mogą się dowiedzieć o tym, że wszystkiego słuchasz. Drugim, niewidzialnym dla nich świadkiem będzie profesor Lupin. Rozmawiać z nimi będę ja i pan mecenas Mitchel Preston Vongerichten–Wintour – Snape wskazał łysego mężczyznę, który skłonił się i uśmiechnął do chłopaka. – Oprócz pana mecenasa obecni będą profesor Dumbledore i pan Olaf Goldstone. – Wąsaty blondyn z powagą skinął głową. – Pan mecenas jest reprezentantem twoich interesów – Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się do starszego mężczyzny. – Pańska kolej, panie mecenasie... – powiedział kurtuazyjnie.

– Panie Potter, muszę udzielić panu kilku wskazówek – oznajmił stanowczym głosem adwokat. – Przede wszystkim, absolutnie nie może pan dać się zastraszyć. Prawo jest po pańskiej stronie. Wiem, że jeszcze nie orientuje się pan, o co chodzi, ale dowie się pan wszystkiego jutro, słuchając naszej rozmowy z państwem Dursley. Będziemy z nimi rozmawiać w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu, a pan i profesor Lupin wysłuchacie wszystkiego, co będzie mówione, siedząc obok, w sypialni. Oczywiście na drzwi będzie nałożone zaklęcie weneckiego lustra, i na wszelki wypadek jednostronne zaklęcie ciszy, tak, żeby oni nie mogli słyszeć waszych rozmów – mecenas uśmiechnął się i skinął głową w stronę Lupina.

Harry patrzył na eleganckiego mężczyznę i nie mógł wykrztusić słowa. W głowie miał zamęt.

Nieoczekiwanie z pomocą przyszedł mu Lupin.

– Przepraszam, czy nie moglibyście jednak udzielić nam, panowie, chociaż jakichś ogólnikowych wyjaśnień? – zapytał łagodnie, ale z lekkim naciskiem.

Snape popatrzył na niego z namysłem, a potem z wyraźnym pytaniem w oczach odwrócił się do mecenasa. W tej samej chwili zrobił to także Olaf Goldstone.

Mitchel Vongerichten–Wintour zastanawiał się przez chwilę. Wreszcie podjął decyzję.

– W zasadzie... tak. Sprawa jest i prosta, i skomplikowana jednocześnie. Państwo Dursley są winni panu Potterowi pieniądze. Czy tyle wyjaśnień na dzisiaj wystarczy? – spytał, patrząc na Lupina z uwagą.

– Myślę, że do jutra jednak musi nam wystarczyć – odpowiedział Remus spokojnie, ale popatrzył znacząco na Snape'a. Mistrz Eliksirów nie zamierzał udawać, że tego nie zauważył.

– Dobra decyzja, Lupin – mruknął sarkastycznie i odwrócił się do Harry'ego. – Jak załatwimy sprawę z Dursleyami, spełnię obietnicę, którą dałem ci kilka dni temu, Potter, i opowiem o twoim dziadku. Dowiesz się też jeszcze i o innych sprawach. A potem zadecydujesz, z kim podzielisz się tą wiedzą.

Harry wciąż nie mogąc wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa, skinął tylko głową.

– Jeszcze jedno, panie Potter – zabrał znowu głos adwokat. – Rozmawiać z państwem Dursley będziemy PO śniadaniu. To znaczy, że zetknie się pan z nimi PODCZAS porannego posiłku. PRZED tą rozmową. Musi pan im dać jasno do zrozumienia, że nie mają już nad panem żadnej władzy. Nie będzie pan sam, bo wszyscy będziemy tam obecni, ale przede wszystkim od pana zależy, jak będą pana traktować. Niech się pan postara. Samo wytworne ubranie nie wystarczy – mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour pochylił się do przodu, patrząc Harry'emu w oczy.

– Postaram się – obiecał chłopak. Opanował się już na tyle, że mógł w miarę logicznie myśleć. Dursleyowie są mu winni pieniądze... To zabrzmiało co najmniej zagadkowo. Jakie pieniądze? Zawsze mu wymawiali, ileż to ich kosztuje jego utrzymanie... Rozważania przerwał mu głos Snape'a.

– Mam tu wyniki waszych egzaminów – Mistrz Eliksirów wyjął z kieszeni kilka kopert i rzucił je na stół. – Poza tym, Minister Magii wystosował do was wszystkich listy. Profesor Lupin zaraz je wam przekaże.

Po chwili w rękach Hermiony, Deana, Rona i Harry'ego znalazły się po dwie koperty. Ginny i bliźniacy dostali po jednym liście, które wręczył im Lupin. Przez chwilę było słychać w pokoju trzask rozrywanych kopert i szelest pergaminu.

– Przeczytajcie najpierw listy od Ministra – zażądał kategorycznie Snape.

Harry szybko odłożył na bok wyniki SUM–ów, na które zdążył już zerknąć. Czy mu się zdawało, że z eliksirów otrzymał „W"? Niemożliwe! Rozwinął pergamin z oficjalnym godłem Ministerstwa i natychmiast zapomniał o SUM–ach. Przeczytał dwa pierwsze zdania. Zamrugał oczami. Oderwał wzrok od listu, przerwał i przeczytał je ponownie. To było niewiarygodne...

_Szanowny Panie Potter!_

_W związku z zaistniałą sytuacją otrzymuje Pan od chwili przeczytania tego listu wszystkie prawa dorosłego czarodzieja. Może Pan używać różdżki bez ograniczeń._

_Jednocześnie zobowiązuję Pana do przyspieszonej nauki teleportacji (również w stopniu zaawansowanym) i przygotowania się do jak najszybszego rozpoczęcia szkolenia aurorskiego. W ostatnim tygodniu sierpnia (dokładny termin zostanie ustalony później) zostanie Pan przeegzaminowany w celu określenia poziomu pańskich umiejętności. W zależności od wyników tego egzaminu otrzyma Pan opracowany specjalnie dla Pana program dalszego indywidualnego kształcenia. _

_Listy o takiej samej treści otrzymali również: panna Hermiona Granger, panna Ginevra Weasley, pan George Weasley, pan Frederick Weasley, pan Ronald Weasley i pan Dean Thomas._

_Sprawa została uzgodniona z profesorami Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Dyrektor szkoły – profesor Albus Dumbledore wyznaczył profesora Severusa Snape'a i profesora Remusa Lupina do uczenia Pana i pozostałych osób wymienionych w tym liście. Część zajęć będzie prowadzić profesor McGonagall. Wstępne szkolenie aurorskie rozpocznie z Wami pan Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_Naukę łamania klątw poprowadzi pan William Weasley, a szkolenie do walki ze smokami pan Charles Weasley._

_Jeżeli zaistnieją jakieś kłopoty, lub wątpliwości – prosimy zwracać się do profesora Severusa Snape'a lub profesora Remusa Lupina. _

_Ten list proszę zachować w tajemnicy przed osobami niepowołanymi. Należy go zniszczyć natychmiast po przeczytaniu._

_Z poważaniem – Minister Magii Amos Diggory._

Harry uniósł głowę i rozejrzał się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co przeczytał. Jego przyjaciele mieli równie osłupiałe miny. Ginny opuściła swój list na kolana. Bliźniacy gapili się na siebie mrugając oczami. Ron i Dean jeszcze czytali. Hermiona wyjęła z kieszeni różdżkę i podpaliła trzymany w dłoni pergamin.

– Merlinie... – jęknął Ron. – To nie jest jakiś głupi żart?!

– Nie. To. Nie. Żart – odpowiedział Snape, dobitnie akcentując każde słowo.

– Mamy nowego Ministra Magii. Ten człowiek bardzo dobrze rozumie powagę sytuacji – powiedział spokojnie mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour. – Spalcie te listy. I nastawcie się na to, że od jutra będziecie się musieli wziąć ostro do roboty. Ja już skończyłem, na razie – mężczyzna ciężko westchnął. – Chyba, że macie jeszcze do mnie jakieś pytania?

Wszyscy jak na komendę potrząsnęli przecząco głowami.

Snape i Goldstone jednocześnie podnieśli się z foteli. Adwokat również wstał.

– Pozwolicie w takim razie, że się pożegnam – mecenas skłonił się uprzejmie i ruszył do drzwi.

– Lupin, przyjdź do mnie, jak tu skończycie. Mam ci coś do przekazania – powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów. – Śniadanie będzie o ósmej – dodał, patrząc na Shacklebolta. – Obudzę was o siódmej.

– Dobrze, profesorze. Porozmawiamy jutro o tych listach i zastanowimy się, jak to wszystko zorganizować – odparł szybko auror.

– Myślę, że teraz wystarczy nam pół godziny, żeby wyjaśnić im resztę – westchnął Lupin, patrząc na Harry'ego ze współczuciem w oczach.

– Będę na ciebie czekać – mruknął ponuro Snape. – Chodź, Olaf.

Jasnowłosy mężczyzna skłonił się sztywno. Po chwili on i Mistrz Eliksirów opuścili pokój wspólny Gryffindoru.

Gdy niezbyt głośny trzask oznajmił, że Gruba Dama zamknęła przejście za plecami wychodzących, Shacklebolt i Lupin jednocześnie otworzyli usta.

– Harry... – zaczął Remus i urwał, bo auror też się odezwał.

– Stało się coś złego... – powiedział Kingsley, zawahał się i spojrzał niepewnie na Lupina. – Może jednak ty im to opowiedz, Remusie. Ginny, pan Thomas i ja uzupełnimy twoją relację. Musicie poznać wszystkie szczegóły...

– Chwileczkę – odezwała się nieoczekiwanie, milcząca do tej pory Kathleen. – Czy ja też mogę już odejść? Chyba nie jestem tu potrzebna?

– Zaczekaj... – powiedzieli jednocześnie Fred i George.

– O co chodzi? – warknęła blondynka patrząc na nich niezbyt przyjaźnie.

Bliźniacy spojrzeli na siebie.

– Profesor Snape dał nam pieniądze za pracę, jaką dla niego wykonaliśmy, ale nie podpisaliśmy żadnego pokwitowania. Zapomniał? – zapytał niepewnym głosem Fred.

– Nie, na pewno nie zapomniał. Dał wam forsę przy świadkach i w obecności adwokata. Może to wystarczy? – zadrwiła.

– Masz rację. Wystarczy. Oczywiście... – mruknął George.

– W takim razie do zobaczenia – Kathleen ukłoniła się, sięgnęła do kieszeni i zniknęła.

– Jak ja nie cierpię tej baby! – wybuchnął wściekle Fred.

– Dziwne... – Kingsley uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Dlaczego? Mnie się wydała całkiem miła...

– Za bardzo lubi się rządzić! – warknął George. – Ciekawe, jak jej mąż z nią wytrzymuje!

– Skąd wiesz, że ma męża? – zdziwił się auror.

– Nosi obrączkę – wyjaśnił sucho Fred.

– No, cóż... Nie wygląda chłopak na nieszczęśliwego, wręcz przeciwnie – mruknął Shacklebolt tłumiąc rozbawienie.

– Zna go pan? – zdumieli się bliźniacy, nie ukrywając zaskoczenia.

– Tak. Znam. Uratował mi życie – odpowiedział auror, już bez śladu uśmiechu.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Przerwał ją Lupin.

– Harry, wojna się zaczęła – powiedział cichym, zmęczonym głosem. – Śmierciożercy próbowali porwać Ginny... Żeby zaszantażować ciebie.

***

noc z 12 na 13 lipca 1996 rok, godzina trzecia w nocy, Hogwart, dormitorium w Wieży Gryffindoru.

Harry leżał na swoim łóżku, w dormitorium. Za zaciągniętymi zasłonami. Chrapanie dochodzące z łóżka Neville'a, chwilowo zajętego przez Billa Weasleya, i spokojne oddechy pozostałych: Deana, Rona i Kingsleya, świadczyły niezbicie o tym, że wszyscy oprócz niego śpią. Bliźniacy, Lupin i Charlie spali w sąsiednim dormitorium, a dziewczęta zajęły sypialnię, w której w ciągu roku szkolnego mieszkała Hermiona.

To, co usłyszał od Lupina, w połączeniu z relacjami Ginny, Deana i Kingsleya – skutecznie wybiło go ze snu. W dodatku Ginny i Dean strasznie pokłócili się o swego wybawcę. Ginny stanowczo twierdziła, że to nie mógł być mugol i upierała się, że trzymał przez chwilę różdżkę w lewej dłoni. Logiczne argumenty Deana, że gdyby ten człowiek był czarodziejem, to użyłby różdżki, a nie broni palnej – absolutnie do niej nie trafiały. Dean zaś uważał, że znacznie dziwniejsze było zachowanie łabędzia. No i to, że mężczyzna, który ich uratował, nie wydawał się być ani trochę zdziwiony tym co zrobił ptak, było zdaniem chłopaka o wiele bardziej zastanawiające, niż dywagacje, dlaczego czarodziej (hipotetyczny, jego zdaniem...), nie używał różdżki do walki.

Harry miał o czym myśleć. Podczas rozmowy nie uszły jego uwagi znaczące wymiany spojrzeń między Billem, Charliem i Kingsleyem. Tak, jakby ostrzegali się nawzajem przed zbytnim gadulstwem. Jeszcze coś mocno chłopaka zaskoczyło. Dean i Shacklebolt odnosili się do siebie niezwykle ciepło i przyjaźnie. Nie w słowach, ale w spojrzeniach, uśmiechach, w brzmieniu głosu... Okazywali sobie nawzajem ogromną sympatię, a poznali się przecież dopiero dzisiaj. Co sprawiło, że w ciągu tych kilku godzin tak bardzo się polubili?

Kolejne zaskoczenie przeżył, gdy wreszcie przeczytał wyniki swoich SUM–ów.

Tak jak zauważył, z Eliksirów otrzymał „W" – co było absolutnie zdumiewające. Oprócz tego dostał „W" z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią – czego się spodziewał, ale również z Astronomii i Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami! Z Zaklęć otrzymał „W" z egzaminu praktycznego i „PO" z teorii, a z transmutacji „PO" z obu części. Tu liczył na „Zadowalające", więc to zaskoczenie również było miłe. Z Historii Magii zdał na „Z" a Wróżbiarstwo... „PO"?! Tego się nie spodziewał absolutnie!

Jeszcze większe zdumienie przeżył Ron, który otrzymał podobne stopnie, tylko z Eliksirów zdał obydwie części na „PO". Najbardziej jednak zaskoczyło rudzielca „W" z wróżbiarstwa. Co ciekawe, dwaj najstarsi Weasleyowie skwitowali to wzruszeniem ramion i zgryźliwym pytaniem: „Czyżbyś oczekiwał z Wróżbiarstwa innego stopnia?" Ginny się nie wypowiedziała...

Dean także wszystko zaliczył, choć stopnie miał nieco gorsze, niż Harry i Ron, ale wcale się tym nie przejął.

No, a Hermiona otrzymała same „W"... Ale to dla wszystkich było oczywiste.

Harry nie mogąc zasnąć próbował zrozumieć, jak to było możliwe, że otrzymał taki dobry stopień z Eliksirów, oraz jakim cudem zdał Historię Magii, ale nie udało mu się dojść do żadnych konstruktywnych wniosków...

Jakby tego wszystkiego było mało, chłopak przeżył kolejny szok, gdy zajrzał do pudeł, które Snape kazał mu zabrać do dormitorium. W jednym był laptop, telefon komórkowy z kolorowym wyświetlaczem i kamerą cyfrową oraz elektroniczny zegarek. W drugim Harry znalazł odtwarzacz DVD/VHS z podglądem, a trzecie pudło zawierało telewizor z płaskim, ciekłokrystalicznym kineskopem. Wszystko ze znanej japońskiej firmy Sony. Czarodzieje oglądali elektroniczne cuda z podziwem i zdumieniem, ale na pytanie – co to wszystko znaczy – nikt oczywiście nie znał odpowiedzi. Jedyną osobą, która mogłaby im udzielić wyjaśnień, był Mistrz Eliksirów, ale na spotkanie z nim musieli poczekać do rana.

I dopiero kładąc się do łóżka, chłopak uświadomił sobie, że duże pudło, do którego spakował swoje stare ubrania po Dudleyu zniknęło z sypialni.

Gdy do okien dormitorium zajrzał świt, w końcu zmęczenie wzięło górę i Harry wreszcie usnął.


	20. Chapter 20

***

noc z 12 na 13 lipca 1996 rok, godzina druga w nocy, Hogwart, kwatera Mistrza Eliksirów.

Remus Lupin czuł serce w gardle, gdy stukał w drzwi prowadzące do kwatery Severusa Snape'a. Był bardzo zdenerwowany. Postanowił, że wreszcie porozmawia z Severusem. Tym razem nie pozwoli się zbyć. Najbardziej bał się tego, jak zareaguje Snape na to, co on, Remus, ma mu do powiedzenia. Zbyt długo z tym zwlekał...

Mistrz Eliksirów i tajemniczy Olaf Goldstone siedzieli na kanapie i cicho rozmawiali. A obok nich w powietrzu unosił się duch pięknej kobiety. Remus kiedyś ją znał...

„_Firestone nie żyje..."_ – pomyślał ze smutkiem. – _„Więc to prawda, że zginęła w tym pożarze. Moje wilkołacze zmysły mnie zwiodły. Nadzieja matką głupich. To było jednak jej ciało."_

– Witaj, Remusie – przywitała go z powagą. – Riddle rozkazał swoim śmierciożercom schwytać cię i – jak to się wyraził: „przywlec w srebrnych łańcuchach". Co ty na to? – spytała, uśmiechając się drapieżnie.

– Dziękuję, Firestone, że mnie ostrzegłaś... – westchnął ciężko. – Spodziewałem się tego. Cóż... Będę się pilnował.

– Stała czujność! Jak zwykł powtarzać niejaki Alastor Moody – powiedział kpiąco Goldstone.

– Mamy dla ciebie inną propozycję. – Severus pochylił się lekko do przodu, patrząc uważnie na Remusa. – Siadaj – wskazał fotel.

– Może to pana zainteresuje. – Jasnowłosy mężczyzna wyszczerzył zęby. – Chcemy napsuć gadzinie krwi...

Remus usiadł w błękitnym fotelu, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na Snape'a i jego gości. Wszyscy troje uśmiechali się złośliwie. Lupin poczuł dreszcz emocji. W jednej sekundzie zdecydował, że przyjmie ich propozycję, niezależnie od tego, jaka będzie. Chyba w tym momencie natura Huncwota wzięła w nim górę i stłumiła głos rozsądku.

– Ja też bym chciał. Chętnie! – oznajmił stanowczo.

– Rysie nie polują w stadzie... – Uśmiech Olafa Goldstone podkreślał to oczywiste stwierdzenie. – W przeciwieństwie do wilków – zakończył swoją wypowiedź Norweg.

– Ja nie mam z kim polować. – Remus pomyślał, że skoro oni mówią do niego zagadkami, to on może odpłacić im pięknym za nadobne.

– Do pełni jeszcze daleko, Remusie. – Szept kobiety, choć cichy, wypełnił cały pokój. – Ale może wypróbujesz nowy eliksir Severusa? Już jest gotowy. Będziesz mógł się zmienić niezależnie od tego, w jakiej fazie jest Księżyc...

– Zgadzam się! – wykrzyknął Lupin. – Jeśli o to chodzi, to nie mam nic przeciwko!

– Więc wypij – szepnęła znowu. – Butelka stoi na stole.

Remus nie zawahał się. Już wcześniej odrzucił wszelkie wątpliwości. To, co Severus mówił kilka dni temu o swojej pracy nad nowym lekiem dla wilkołaków było zbyt kuszące. Lupin wstał z fotela i sięgnął po eliksir. Wypił wszystko, co było w butelce. Zdziwiło go trochę, że napełniona była tylko do połowy. Eliksir miał całkiem niezły smak, mimo sporej zawartości tojadu.

– Co teraz? – spytał. Severus, Firestone i Goldstone – wszyscy troje uśmiechali się tryumfalnie.

– Sięgnij do swego umysłu, wilkołaku i przywołaj swoją drugą postać – powiedział cichym, sugestywnym głosem Norweg, patrząc Lupinowi w oczy. – Ale nie wolno ci zapomnieć, że niezależnie od tego, czy masz ciało ludzkie, czy wilcze, zawsze jesteś i będziesz człowiekiem!

Remus zamknął oczy. _„Przywołaj swoją drugą postać..."_ To nie było łatwe. Nigdy tego przecież nie chciał. Ale teraz... _„Zawsze jesteś i będziesz człowiekiem!"_

Przez całe ciało Lupina przeszła fala bólu. Na szczęście trwało to tylko chwilę. Otworzył oczy. Miał ciało wilka. Położył się, bo nagle poczuł że jest straszliwie zmęczony. Chciał tylko zwinąć się w kłębek na dywanie Severusa i spać. Niestety, nie mógł tego zrobić.

Olaf Goldstone podniósł się z kanapy. Jego postać na kilka sekund otoczyła migotliwa mgiełka. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna zniknął. Remus zerwał się na równe łapy. Olbrzymi ryś podszedł do Lupina i stanął na wprost niego, intensywnie wpatrując się w wilcze ślepia. Remus potrząsnął łbem. Przez moment ogarnął go lęk, że nie zdoła wrócić do ludzkiej postaci, ale to natychmiast minęło. Severus, wciąż wygodnie rozparty na kanapie, miał bardzo zadowoloną minę.

– To działa – powiedział z satysfakcją. – Możecie już się przemienić z powrotem! – dodał.

Lupin sam nie wiedział, jak to zrobił, ale w następnej sekundzie był znów człowiekiem. Obok niego stał jasnowłosy Norweg. Uśmiechnął się do Remusa.

– Jestem kotołakiem – zachichotał gardłowo. – Eliksir Seva jest jak widać uniwersalny! – wykrzyknął z entuzjazmem.

Oszołomiony Lupin opadł na fotel.

– Kotołakiem... – szepnął bezwiednie. Gorączkowo usiłował sobie przypomnieć, co wiedział o tych istotach. Kotołaki i wilkołaki łączyło tylko jedno – przemieniały się podczas pełni. Poza tym – różniło je wszystko! Wilkołactwo to była czarnomagiczna klątwa – człowiek stawał się wilkołakiem po ugryzieniu przez innego wilkołaka, kotołactwo było dziedzicznie uwarunkowane. Wilkołak po przemianie stawał się bestią, jego ludzka świadomość była wyłączona, ciałem wilkołaka w wilczej postaci rządziły pierwotne instynkty i ciemna strona natury, nad którą rozum nie miał kontroli. Kotołaki po przemianie przeważnie zachowywały ludzką świadomość, choć nie wszystkie i nie zawsze. No i gorąco nienawidziły wilkołaków... Natura rzuciła między te dwa gatunki magicznych istot chyba najgłębszą możliwą nienawiść. Czy on, Remus, i Olaf Goldstone będą mogli ze sobą współpracować?

Lupin z rezygnacją przedstawił swoje wątpliwości. Pozostała trójka zareagowała na to bardzo żywo.

– Pana słowa świadczą jedynie o tym, że prawdziwe informacje o nas są trudno dostępne – zaśmiał się Norweg. – Proszę się nie obawiać. Nie zrobię panu krzywdy w żadnej postaci. Nienawiść między nami, kotołakami, i wilkołakami jest mocno przereklamowana. Nie mam zamiaru twierdzić, oczywiście, że nic takiego nigdy nie istniało, ale po wypiciu eliksiru stworzonego przez Severusa, żaden z nas nie musi się obawiać, że straci nad sobą kontrolę. Jednym ze składników tego eliksiru jest substancja, po którą chodził pan z panną Granger do Zakazanego Lasu...

Remus skinął głową. Słowa Olafa Goldstone'a uspokoiły go trochę, chociaż nie rozwiały wszystkich obaw.

– Możesz wierzyć Olafowi – zapewniła go Firestone. – On, tak samo jak Severus, zazwyczaj mówi prawdę. Obaj kłamią tylko wtedy, gdy absolutnie muszą... Znasz Severusa, a Olaf pod tym względem jest taki sam!

– Chyba się domyślam, co chcecie mi zaproponować. – Remus uśmiechnął się do ducha.

– Polowanie na pannę Black. – Snape pokazał zęby w paskudnym grymasie. – Czyli na niejaką Bellatrix Lestrange, zwaną przez gadzinę „Bella".

– Doskonały pomysł. – Lupin rozciągnął wargi w złośliwym uśmiechu.

– Czy moglibyście mi coś wyjaśnić? Dlaczego nazywacie panią Lestrange – „panną Black"? – Olaf sprawiał wrażenie bardzo zaciekawionego tą kwestią.

Obaj zapytani zgodnie wybuchnęli złośliwym śmiechem. Spojrzeli po sobie nieco zaskoczeni. Nie dało się ukryć, że najwyraźniej pomyśleli o tym samym.

– No, cóż... Małżeństwo Bellatrix Black z Rudolfem Lestrange jest kontraktem, który ich rodzice podpisali, gdy oboje „zainteresowani" byli jeszcze bardzo małymi dziećmi – zaczął Lupin. Urwał nagle, bo pomyślał, że mimo wszystko, jednak nie wypada mu zdradzać tajemnic rodzinnych Syriusza, choć jego przyjaciel zawsze twierdził, że nie uznaje Blacków za swoich krewnych. Tym bardziej, że Olafa Goldstone'a Remus zobaczył po raz pierwszy w życiu kilka godzin temu.

– Mówiąc bez ogródek, Bellatrix nigdy nie interesowała się Rudolfem – dopowiedział ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem Severus. – Daj sobie spokój z tymi skrupułami, Lupin – dodał drwiącym tonem. – O tym wiedzieli wszyscy, bo nigdy tego nie ukrywała. Sypiała z nim, ale wolała brać do łóżka swego szwagra. No i marzyła o bliższym związku z gadziną. To też nie jest żadną tajemnicą. Adorowała Riddle'a, bo ona ma tak samo pokręcony mózg, jak ten bydlak. Jest wariatką... Szalenie niebezpieczną. Bardzo chciałbym ją upolować... – wysyczał ze złym błyskiem w oczach.

– Rozumiem. – Olaf też się uśmiechnął. I miał takie same złe błyski w oczach jak Snape.

– Proponuję jutrzejszą noc... – wyszeptała Firestone. – Zaprowadzę was do miejsca, gdzie ona się ukrywa...

– Świetnie. To ustalone! – Olaf podniósł się z kanapy. – O której wyruszymy na polowanie? – zapytał.

– Myślę, że o dziesiątej wieczorem będzie w sam raz – zaproponowała Firestone.

– Bardzo dobrze – odpowiedział Lupin.

– Najlepiej będzie, jak przyjdziecie tu do mnie o wpół do dziesiątej – powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Będziemy na ciebie czekać, Firestone. – Norweg uśmiechnął się do ducha. Ziewnął. – Chyba pójdę już spać. Jutro czeka nas ciężki dzień – westchnął.

– Na pewno. Masz przewodnika do pokoju gościnnego? – zatroszczył się Severus.

– Oczywiście. Dobranoc. – Olaf Goldstone skinął im głową i wyszedł.

– A ja będę jej pilnować... Nie ucieknie wam – uśmiechnęła się Firestone. Jej ektoplazma rozbłysła złotymi iskierkami i kobieta zniknęła. Lupin i Snape zostali sami.

– Ty też idź spać, Lupin – powiedział znużonym głosem Mistrz Eliksirów. – Żaden z nas nie jest z żelaza.

– Niewątpliwie... Wiem, że jesteś bardzo zmęczony, ale musimy porozmawiać. Proszę... – Ostatnie słowo Remus wypowiedział prawie błagalnym szeptem. Nie chciał, żeby tak to zabrzmiało, ale skoro już tu jest, to z determinacją postanowił twardo, że nie da się wyrzucić. Musi przeprowadzić z Severusem zasadniczą rozmowę, choćby to miało boleć. Zdecydował się na absolutną szczerość. Nienawiść, jaką okazywał mu Mistrz Eliksirów ciążyła Remusowi jak kamień. Chciał porozumienia, ale czy Snape nie odtrąci teraz jego ręki wyciągniętej do zgody? Niestety, Lupin musiał przyznać się sam przed sobą, że Severus miał aż za wiele powodów, by go co najmniej nie lubić...

– Uważasz, że to dobra pora na męską dyskusję? – Severus wpatrywał się w Remusa zimnym wzrokiem. Zmrużył oczy, tak, że wyglądały jak wąskie szparki.

– Żadna pora nie jest dobra na TĘ dyskusję, a ja i tak zbyt długo zwlekałem. To, co chcę ci teraz powiedzieć, powinienem był powiedzieć co najmniej dwadzieścia lat temu – westchnął Lupin.

– O co chodzi? – warknął gniewnie Snape.

– O nasze wzajemne stosunki. Traktujesz mnie jak śmiertelnego wroga... Dlaczego? – Wreszcie padło to pytanie...

– Oj, Lupin, bo zwątpię w twoją inteligencję! – Mina Severusa dobitnie świadczyła, że jest wściekły. – A może skleroza cię dopadła? – zadrwił Mistrz Eliksirów. – Straciłeś pamięć?! Twoje pytanie „dlaczego?" to szczyt bezczelności! Powiedziałbym może, że głupoty, ale głupi nie byłeś nigdy, a bezczelny zawsze! Tupetu ci nie brakuje! – wysyczał Snape gniewnie.

– Zatem muszę ci wyjaśnić... – powiedział cicho Remus. – Chcę, żebyś to powiedział. Głośno i wyraźnie. I może bardziej sobie, niż mnie... – dokończył jeszcze ciszej.

– Naprawdę tego chcesz? – Głos Snape'a oscylował w okolicach temperatury zera bezwzględnego.

– Naprawdę. Tego. Chcę! – odpowiedział Lupin zdecydowanie.

– Jak sobie życzysz. Tylko mały drobiażdżek. Sobie nie muszę tłumaczyć niczego! A więc?! – Jad zawarty w tym pytaniu mógłby chyba uśmiercić trolla.

– A więc, chcę żebyś mi odpowiedział na moje pytanie. DLACZEGO? – nalegał Lupin.

– Dlatego traktuję cię jak swojego śmiertelnego wroga, bo za takiego cię uważam! – odpowiedział Snape jedwabistym głosem. – Od pierwszej chwili naszej znajomości robiłeś wszystko, co tylko mogłeś, żebym cię znienawidził, więc masz, co chciałeś! Twoje starania odniosły skutek. Nienawidzę cię! Zadowolony z odpowiedzi?! – Severus wręcz wywarczał ostatnie słowa.

– Nie... – Remus powoli pokręcił głową. – Przyznaję, moje postępowanie wobec ciebie było złe. Bardzo złe... Masz prawo mnie nie lubić, nie znosić, nie cierpieć... Ale czy naprawdę zasłużyłem aż na nienawiść?!

– Doskonale wiesz, że tak. Nie byłeś wcale lepszy od swoich kumpli. Co do nich to chyba nie masz wątpliwości, że... Jak to się wyraziłeś? „Mam prawo ich nienawidzić..." A może uważasz, że nie?

Mistrz Eliksirów pochylił się do przodu. Dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści wsparł na udach. Szczęka mu stężała, jakby gotował się do walki. Lupin pomyślał ze smutkiem, że nienawiść Severusa do niego i jego przyjaciół narastała zbyt długo. Jeśli teraz nie uda mu się porozumieć ze Snape'em, będzie to tylko jego własna wina. Jego, Remusa, a nie kogokolwiek innego. Zbyt długo tchórzliwie uciekał przed odpowiedzialnością za swoje czyny. Ale nie może odpowiadać za cudze winy!

– Nie mówmy o nich... James i Syriusz nie żyją. A Peter... – Remus zająknął się i urwał.

– Naprawdę chcesz rozmawiać ze mną o tym... hmm... Peterze...? – zadrwił Snape.

– Nie, nie chcę rozmawiać o żadnym z nich. Powiedz mi, co masz do zarzucenia mnie. Tylko mnie. Odpowiadam za siebie, nie za nich! – powiedział stanowczo Remus.

– Proszę, proszę... Mówisz tak, jakbyś nie brał udziału w żadnych wybrykach swoich przyjaciół! „Święty Lupin – prefekt"! Rzeczywiście! – zaszydził Severus. – Naprawdę chcesz, żebym ci wyliczył całą litanię TWOICH grzechów? Zajęłoby mi to ze cztery doby! Czyżbyś rzeczywiście stracił pamięć? Chyba sam najlepiej wiesz, co masz na sumieniu! A może twoje sumienie jest czyste, bo nieużywane?! – Snape wyglądał na tak wściekłego, jakby miał za chwilę eksplodować.

– Gdybym uważał, że mam czyste sumienie, to nie rozmawiałbym teraz z tobą – odpowiedział cicho Remus zmęczonym głosem. – Jeśli nie chcesz wyliczać moich grzechów, nie musisz. Przyszedłem do ciebie, bo ja naprawdę pragnę zgody między nami. Zawiniłem i chcę cię przeprosić. Po prostu. Czy przyjmiesz moje przeprosiny?

– Nie. Po pierwsze – za późno, a po drugie – nieszczerze. Nie wierzę w twoje dobre intencje, Lupin – odpowiedział Snape dobitnie akcentując słowa i patrząc Remusowi prosto w oczy. Intensywność tego spojrzenia mogłaby chyba przepalić kamień.

– Za późno... To rozumiem. Masz rację... – Remus ciężko westchnął. – Ale dlaczego uważasz, że nieszczerze? Co mam zrobić, żebyś mi uwierzył?! Czy chcesz, żebym padł przed tobą na kolana? Ja naprawdę...

– Lupin, żebym cię nie znał, to pewnie bym się teraz popłakał ze wzruszenia. Niestety, ja cię bardzo dobrze znam! – przerwał Snape. – Nawet fałszywego knuta nie dałbym za twoją szczerość. Nie mówiąc już o syklu... Na sykla jesteś za tani! Zapominasz, do kogo mówisz! Ja nie jestem McGonagall ani Dumbledore! Oni zawsze wam, huncwotom, wierzyli, chociaż wasze kłamstwa wręcz obrażały ich inteligencję! Do dzisiaj nie mogę tego zrozumieć... Stara kocica i Dumbel oboje są przecież naprawdę niegłupi. A wy potrafiliście pleść nieprawdopodobne brednie i mimo, że jaskrawo to biło w oczy, nikt nigdy nie kwestionował waszych słów... Przez pewien czas straszliwie wam tego zazdrościłem, dopóki nie zrozumiałem, że sprawiedliwość dla Ślizgonów w tej szkole nie istnieje! – zakończył Severus z goryczą.

– Tak uważasz? Czy dlatego faworyzujesz Ślizgonów na swoich lekcjach, a odbierasz punkty uczniom z innych Domów? – spytał cicho Lupin.

– Nikt z nauczycieli nie traktuje dobrze Ślizgonów. Prócz mnie. Ja po prostu staram się, żeby uczniowie z mojego Domu przynajmniej na moich lekcjach czuli się bezpiecznie. Na wszystkich innych przedmiotach są traktowani przesadnie surowo, odejmuje się im punkty za byle co i wciąż dostają szlabany, za najbłahsze przewinienia. Takie same przewinienia Krukonów czy Puchonów, nie mówiąc już o Gryfonach, są kwitowane co najwyżej pobłażliwymi uśmieszkami. Świetnie o tym wiesz i nie udawaj, że to do ciebie jeszcze nie dotarło. Tak samo było przecież za naszych szkolnych czasów. Niestety, nasz dyrektor to Gryfon, wicedyrektorka – też Gryfonka i oboje są po prostu zaślepieni. Nie głupi, tylko właśnie zaślepieni! McGonagall wciąż myśli, że jej podopieczni to aniołki, a ty i twoi kumple – czyli „huncwoci" – jak was wszyscy wtedy nazywali – po prostu sobie troszeczkę żartowaliście. Nigdy nie chciała słuchać moich skarg. Ani niczyich innych... A te wasze „żarty" omal mnie parę razy nie zabiły! – Mistrz Eliksirów skrzywił się wściekle. Wargi mu drgały, jakby chciał gryźć.

– Severusie... – jęknął Lupin. Próbował jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale Snape nie dał mu dojść do głosu. Gniew, jaki się w nim nagromadził, w tym momencie wręcz eksplodował i znalazł ujście w słowach pełnych złości i goryczy. Severus najwyraźniej zupełnie stracił panowanie nad sobą, bo w innym wypadku na pewno nigdy by tego wszystkiego nie powiedział...

– Zaczęliście już w pociągu, gdy po raz pierwszy jechaliśmy do szkoły. Może tego nie pamiętasz, bo to bardzo łatwo zapomnieć, że się komuś zrobiło krzywdę. Obrzuciliście mnie klątwami, znienacka i bez żadnego powodu. Nie przypominam sobie, żebym was wtedy czymkolwiek sprowokował! Zatruwaliście mi życie przez wszystkie szkolne lata i zgotowaliście mi istne piekło. Dzięki wam nie mam żadnych przyjemnych wspomnień związanych z Hogwartem. Nienawidzę tego zamku i marzę o chwili, kiedy wreszcie będę mógł opuścić to przeklęte miejsce! Mam wielu przyjaciół, ale nikt z nich nie ma żadnych związków z Hogwartem. W szkole nie udało mi się z nikim zaprzyjaźnić, bo wy się o to postaraliście! Nikt nie chciał się wam narazić, więc nie miałem nawet bliskich kolegów, nie mówiąc już o przyjaciołach. Bardzo was bawiło znęcanie się nade mną. Byłem najmłodszy na roku, bo moja matka chciała odsunąć mnie od wpływów rodziny ojca i ubłagała Dumbledore'a, żeby mnie przyjął do szkoły o rok wcześniej. A ty jesteś ode mnie starszy nawet o dwa lata, bo poszedłeś do szkoły rok później niż powinieneś. Z wiadomych powodów... Nie było wam trudno dręczyć mnie i zabawiać się moim kosztem!

– Potwornie się tego teraz wstydzę... – szepnął Lupin.

– Taa... Uważaj, bo jeszcze ci uwierzę! – sarknął Snape. – Szkoda, że nie wstydziłeś się wcześniej! W trzeciej klasie rzuciłeś na mnie przekleństwo, oczywiście dla żartu! Tylko, że ja tego twojego dowcipu o mało nie przypłaciłem życiem! Przez ponad dwa miesiące nie mogłem prawie nic jeść, wymiotowałem krwią, a nikt oprócz Lily nie chciał mi pomóc, ani w ogóle mnie wysłuchać! A Poppy beztrosko stwierdziła, że to nic takiego i że „samo przejdzie"! Natomiast McGonagall, gdy naprawdę skrajnie zdesperowany usiłowałem się jej na ciebie poskarżyć, odebrała Slytherinowi pięćdziesiąt punktów za „nieuzasadnione szkalowanie innego ucznia"! Mogłeś w każdej chwili cofnąć zaklęcie, ale tego nie zrobiłeś. Wręcz przeciwnie, ty i twoi kumple robiliście zakłady, ile jeszcze wytrzymam. Drwiliście ze mnie, szydziliście i cholernie was to bawiło, patrzenie, jak się męczę! Wtedy się nie wstydziłeś! Dopiero po dwóch miesiącach udało mi się sporządzić antidotum. Zgadnij, Lupin, co było podstawą tego mojego eliksiru? Jak myślisz?

– Myślę, że TO, po co chodziłem z Hermioną do Zakazanego Lasu... – Remus był teraz śmiertelnie blady. – Przysięgam, Severusie, że nie wiedziałem!

– Doprawdy? Czegóż to nie wiedziałeś?! – wysyczał Snape.

– Że zrobiłem ci wtedy aż taką krzywdę... – wykrztusił Lupin. – To miał być tylko żart!

– Nieźle sobie żartowaliście! Potwór... pardon – Potter! ...rzucał klątwy na kogo popadnie, ot, tak sobie, dla zabawy! Black, zapatrzony w niego jak w tęczę, naśladował go jak najpilniejszy uczeń! Ty robiłeś to rzadziej, ale właśnie twoje były najgorsze. – Severus gorzko się zaśmiał. – Wszyscy interesowaliście się czarną magią i swoje zainteresowania manifestowaliście w najgorszy możliwy sposób! Wiesz, zanim poszedłem do szkoły, moja babka uczyła mnie zaklęć, mimo wyraźnego sprzeciwu mojej matki. No cóż, to dzięki tym naukom babci miałem szansę, żeby się przed wami jakoś bronić. Niestety, wy byliście lepsi, znaliście więcej zaklęć niż ja, no i było was trzech, a czasami czterech, bo od czasu do czasu pozwalaliście Pettigrew dołączać do towarzystwa. Wyżywaliście się na mnie i świetnie się bawiliście. Musiałem coś przedsięwziąć... Podglądałem, co czytacie i starałem się czytać to samo, żeby wiedzieć, jakie nowe diabelstwa szykujecie. Już w połowie pierwszej klasy zorientowałem się, że chodzicie nocami do Biblioteki i buszujecie po Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych. Podglądałem was i bardzo szybko odkryłem waszą tajemnicę. Dowiedziałem się, że macie pelerynę niewidkę. Ja nie miałem tego ułatwienia, ale na szczęście moja matka, gdy po powrocie do domu na Święta Bożego Narodzenia opowiedziałem jej o was, nie potraktowała tego lekceważąco, tylko nauczyła mnie zaklęcia niewidzialności. Prawie pół roku trwało, zanim je opanowałem na tyle, żeby móc wykradać się po nocach do Biblioteki. Udawało mi się was unikać, czytałem książki o czarnej magii... Nie uważasz, że to ironia losu? To wam zawdzięczam, że tak wcześnie i tak wiele się nauczyłem o tej dziedzinie magii. Matka nie chciała, żebym się tym interesował i uczyła mnie warzenia eliksirów. Były o to straszne awantury w domu, między babką, matką i ojcem, między innymi dlatego trafiłem do szkoły o rok za wcześnie! Potem, gdy coraz bardziej mnie prześladowaliście, matka zaczęła mnie uczyć legilimencji i oklumencji. Uczyłem się pilnie, bo widziałem w tym szansę...

– Żeby się lepiej bronić – wpadł mu w słowa Lupin. Czuł rozpacz, smutek i coraz większy wstyd. Zdawał też sobie sprawę z tego, że Severus niestety miał rację mówiąc: „za późno". Za późno na przeprosiny, ale jednak dobrze się stało, że zmusił Severusa do tej rozmowy. Dowiedział się wielu rzeczy...

Ale czy w głosie Mistrza Eliksirów oprócz ironii i gniewu nie było czegoś jeszcze? Remus miał dziwne wrażenie, że to nie tylko złe wspomnienia ze szkoły wprawiły Snape'a w taką furię.

– A żebyś wiedział! Zastanawiam się dzisiaj, jak mogłem wtedy przeoczyć, co ty czytasz najchętniej... że najbardziej interesują cię książki o wilkołakach i wampirach! – Snape skrzywił się, jakby pił czysty, stężony sok z cytryny.

– Severusie... Szkołę skończyliśmy dwadzieścia lat temu. Potem nie widzieliśmy się kilkanaście lat. Trzy lata temu spotkaliśmy się ponownie tu, w Hogwarcie. Nie mogę odżałować, że wcześniej nie zdobyłem się na tę rozmowę z tobą... Ty wciąż się nie możesz pogodzić z przeszłością... Na litość boską! To już minęło. Zmieniliśmy się obaj... – wbrew woli Lupina w jego głosie znów pojawił się nieco błagalny ton.

– Czy ty myślisz, że ja nie mam nic lepszego do roboty, tylko rozpamiętywać szkolne czasy?! – Odpowiedź Snape'a wręcz ociekała ironią. – Zapewniam cię, że mam ciekawsze zmartwienia!

– Na pewno... Ale ty wciąż mnie nienawidzisz... Minęło tak wiele czasu! Obaj przeżyliśmy tragiczne chwile. Straciliśmy bliskich, widzieliśmy różne okropności... Nie możesz mi wybaczyć? – Remus potarł czoło. Co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć? To, co usłyszał nieoczekiwanie od Severusa uświadomiło mu, jak wiele było między nimi niedopowiedzeń.

– To, że nie rozpamiętuję bez przerwy szkolnych czasów, nie oznacza, że nie pamiętam! – warknął Snape, patrząc Lupinowi prosto w oczy. – I to nie ja zacząłem tę rozmowę, tylko ty! Nie wiem, dlaczego nagle zaczęło cię męczyć sumienie, bo jakoś wcześniej nie przyszło ci do głowy, żeby chociaż trochę poprawić nasze wzajemne relacje! Lupin, to wszystko są tylko słowa! „Parole, parole..." Jeśli rzeczywiście chcesz, żebym przyjął twoje przeprosiny, to mi udowodnij, że masz dobre intencje. A zacząć możesz od tego, że się przyznasz. Idź do McGonagall i do Dumbledore'a i powiedz im prawdę. Stać cię na to? – Severus skrzywił się złośliwie. – Nie zrobiłeś przez te wszystkie lata najmniejszego gestu... Nie kiwnąłeś palcem! A trzy lata temu, jak tu uczyłeś, nie ominąłeś żadnej sposobności, żeby mi dokuczyć i mnie ośmieszyć. Dowcip z boginem Longbottoma był bardzo w twoim stylu, tylko, że mnie jakoś nie rozbawił! No, ale ja przecież nie mam za knuta poczucia humoru! I tylko mi nie tłumacz, że przecież nie mogłeś wiedzieć, czego się ten dzieciak boi, bo to oczywisty fakt, ale faktem też jest, że to nie on wpadł na pomysł, jak sobie poradzić z upiorem, tylko ty mu to podsunąłeś!

– Masz rację. To było wredne... – Remus ciężko westchnął. Po co to zrobił? Idiotyczny impuls, przypomnienie sobie czasów Huncwotów. Głupi kawał, godny piętnastolatka, ale mógł się przecież spodziewać, że Severus to też mu wypomni.

– Owszem. TO było wredne! Ale akurat to nie było nic wielkiego. Ot, taka drobna złośliwostka. Mam ci do zarzucenia o wiele gorsze rzeczy, Lupin, niż ten kretyński popis. Okazałeś się kompletnie nieodpowiedzialny! – wykrzyknął Snape. – Nie potrafię zrozumieć, jak mogłeś dać Potterowi swoją Mapę Hogwartu! Widziałem, przypadkiem zresztą, jak ty i twoi kumple z niej korzystacie i gdy zobaczyłem ją w rękach tego smarkacza, to omal mnie szlag nie trafił! Myślałem, że zwariowałeś! Dlatego cię wezwałem, bo chciałem, żebyś przy mnie zabrał swoją własność... Próbowałem ci uświadomić, co zrobiłeś. Czy naprawdę nie zdawałeś sobie sprawy, że ten mały głupek natychmiast z niej skorzysta i wymknie się do Hogsmeade?! Nie umiałem jej uruchomić, bo nie znałem hasła, ale nie mogłem wprost uwierzyć, że zrobiłeś coś podobnego! Jak mogłeś?!!!

– Severusie... Mylisz się... – Lupin z rezygnacją pokręcił głową. – Powiem ci, jak to naprawdę było z Mapą Huncwotów...

– No? Bardzo jestem ciekaw, jak to wytłumaczysz! – Snape patrzył spode łba.

– Nie wiem, dlaczego uważasz, że to moja mapa. Zrobiliśmy ją we czwórkę... – zaczął Remus.

– Nie bądź śmieszny! – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów. – Pamiętaj, że ja was wszystkich świetnie znałem. Ani Potter, ani Black nigdy nie wpadliby na taki pomysł, nie mówiąc już o wykonaniu. Potter potrafił tylko wymyślać głupie kawały, znęcać się nad słabszymi i popisywać się przed dziewczynami. Black go gorliwie naśladował, a niestety nigdy nie grzeszył intelektem, i jeśli już coś wymyślił, to siła rażenia jego pomysłów była potworna. O Pettigrew to już w ogóle nie ma co mówić. Żaden z nich trzech nie odznaczał się też cierpliwością. Tobie jednemu z waszej paczki nie brakowało inteligencji. Ani cierpliwości, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych. Tylko ty mogłeś wpaść na tak wyrafinowany pomysł i konsekwentnie go zrealizować. Jasne? Więc nie próbuj mi tu mydlić oczu, że zrobiliście to we czwórkę. Używaliście – owszem, wszyscy. W to wierzę. Ale nigdy nie wmówisz we mnie, że to nie twoja robota!

– To prawda, Mapa Huncwotów to rzeczywiście był mój pomysł... Używaliśmy jej we czwórkę i straciliśmy, kiedy byliśmy na ostatnim roku. W czasie OWTM–ów. Peter miał ją przy sobie i zostawił na parapecie okna na trzecim piętrze, w tym mało używanym korytarzu. Uczył się tam do zaklęć, bo twierdził, że w pokoju wspólnym jest hałas i on nie może się skupić. Mapę trzymał w książce i zasnął, siedząc we wnęce okiennej. Przyłapał go tam Filch i pogonił. Peter nie zauważył, że Mapa wysunęła się z książki i została tam... Filch ją znalazł i zabrał. Ponieważ to były nasze ostatnie dni w Hogwarcie, więc machnęliśmy ręką i nie próbowaliśmy jej odzyskać. Filch schował naszą Mapę do szuflady z napisem: „skonfiskowane i bardzo niebezpieczne" – skąd wykradli ją bliźniacy Weasleyowie... Podobno, jak byli w drugiej klasie... Pochwalili się tym Syriuszowi i mnie, jak się dowiedzieli, że jesteśmy twórcami Mapy. Byli bardzo dumni ze swoich wyczynów.

– Ciekawe, jak im się udało odgadnąć wasze hasło! – warknął Snape niedowierzająco.

– Tego mi nie mówili, ale przypuszczam, że przez przypadek trafili na klucz do hasła, co dla nich chyba nie było takie trudne, bo oni zawsze myśleli trochę jak ja. – Lupin uśmiechnął się bezwiednie. – Trzeba było użyć kombinacji słów, które jak sądzę, w ich ustach pojawiają się często. Inaczej Mapa obraża osobę, która próbuje ją odczytać.

– O tym to ja wiem. – Mistrz Eliksirów skrzywił się z odrazą.

– Jak się trafi na klucz, to Mapa sama zdradza hasło... – mruknął Remus. – Gdy Harry był w trzeciej klasie, bliźniacy podarowali mu ją na Gwiazdkę. A ja oddałem Harry'emu Mapę gdy wyjeżdżałem z Hogwartu po roku swojej pracy tutaj... I, niestety, masz rację twierdząc, że zachowałem się nieodpowiedzialnie. Chyba nie powinienem był tego zrobić, bo potem skorzystał z niej Crouch...

– No, tego to już nie mogłeś przewidzieć! – zniecierpliwił się Severus. – Nikt nie mógł... Mówiąc o nieodpowiedzialności miałem na myśli nie tylko tę twoją Mapę, ale jeszcze oprócz tego coś innego. Zapominałeś o eliksirze tojadowym, musiałem cię pilnować, żebyś go pił o właściwych porach. Ta cała awantura we Wrzeszczącej Chacie wynikła przede wszystkim z tego, że nie pamiętałeś o wypiciu eliksiru! Mogłeś pogryźć dzieciaki!

– Niestety... Znowu masz rację... Dlatego odszedłem z Hogwartu. – Lupin smętnie pokiwał głową.

– Zawsze byłeś nieodpowiedzialny! I w czasach szkolnych i teraz! Nic się pod tym względem nie zmieniłeś. Niestety, Dumbledore ci ufa... Byłem przeciwny zatrudnieniu cię i okazało się, że miałem rację. Kilka razy zapomniałeś o eliksirze, musiałem ci go przynosić, bo inaczej byś go nie wypił. Próbowałem ostrzec uczniów, ale tylko Hermiona Granger załapała, o co mi chodzi... Nadal nie rozumiem dyrektora, dlaczego tak ci ufa! – Snape patrzył płonącymi oczami na swego rozmówcę. – Nie zamierzam udawać, chciałem się ciebie pozbyć ze szkoły! Powodów miałem aż nadto. Osobistych i innych!

– Wiem. Ale tobie też Dumbledore ufa! – wykrzyknął Lupin. Poczuł gniew i irytację. Chciał szczerej rozmowy, jednak mimo wszystko wspomnienie wydarzeń sprzed trzech lat mocno go zabolało. Severus też nie był wtedy w porządku! Przez jego wtrącenie się, Syriusz omal nie zginął!

– On MÓWI, że mi ufa – sprostował Snape zdumiewająco spokojnym głosem. – Ale mi NIE WIERZY! Tobie wierzy, chociaż wie, że kłamiesz. Stare przyzwyczajenia pozostają... Lupin, ty kłamiesz jak oddychasz! Nie rozumiem na przykład, po co zełgałeś, gdy spytałem, czy potrafisz zdjąć zaklęcia, którymi zabezpieczyłem swój kufer, że nigdy o nich nawet nie słyszałeś!

– Skłamałem odruchowo... – Remus przygryzł wargi. – To było głupie... – westchnął.

– Właśnie! Odruchowo! Dziwne, że Granger nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Jak ty to robisz, że ludzie tak ci wierzą?! – wybuchnął Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Był taki czas, że mi właśnie nie wierzyli... – przypomniał Remus z goryczą.

– Czy to nie ironia losu, Lupin? – zadrwił chłodno Snape. – Ja w szkolnych czasach nie kłamałem nigdy. Ty i twoi przyjaciele – zawsze. Ale to wam wierzono, nie mnie. Potem, ja musiałem nauczyć się dobrze kłamać, bo zostałem szpiegiem. Nauczyłem się. Kłamałem na tyle przekonywująco, że ten pełen pychy, zgadziały idiota, Riddle, mi wierzył. A ty i Black, kiedy chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu mówiliście prawdę, spotkaliście się z brakiem wiary w swoje słowa! Nie zastanawiałeś się nigdy, dlaczego tak się stało?

– Może dlatego, że był to czas, kiedy nikt nikomu już nie wierzył? I wszystko wskazywało na to, że Syriusz zdradził, a ja byłem z powodu mojego wilkołactwa jednym z najbardziej podejrzanych o współpracę z Voldemortem. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że wszystkie wilkołaki w Wielkiej Brytanii, ale na pewno większość go popierała! No i jego sługusy zrobili małą intrygę. Nie będę zagłębiał się w szczegóły... W każdym razie moi przyjaciele, nawet jeśli nie do końca uwierzyli Bellatrix, woleli się ode mnie odsunąć. Na wszelki wypadek! – wyjaśnił Lupin. Wciąż odczuwał smutek i zawód, jaki sprawili mu przyjaciele. Nie chciał przyznać się Severusowi, że do tej pory go to boli. Spuścił głowę.

– No, tak... – mruknął Snape, przyglądając mu się uważnie. – Istotnie... O mojej roli wiedziały tylko dwie osoby. Dumbledore i Lily. Potem dowiedział się jeszcze Potter... Ja z kolei stałem trochę za nisko w hierarchii śmierciożerców, żeby wiedzieć o roli Pettigrew. To był mój błąd, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie zwracałem na niego uwagi...

– Gdybyś ty się nie wtrącił, Peter by nie uciekł i Syriusz może by żył! – wykrzyknął Lupin z głębi serca.

– Pretensje możesz mieć wyłącznie do siebie. – Snape wzruszył ramionami. – Po pierwsze, co do winy Blacka nikt nie miał wtedy wątpliwości, nawet Dumbledore. Po drugie – podejrzewałem cię o współpracę z Voldemortem i z Blackiem, teraz oczywiście wiem, że niesłusznie, ale wtedy tego nie wiedziałem, a pozory właśnie na to wskazywały. Po trzecie – miałem swoje powody, żeby chronić tego głupiego smarkacza, a myśląc logicznie, wpakował się w sytuację, która groziła mu natychmiastową utratą życia! Rozumiem, że się spieszyłeś, że zobaczyłeś na Mapie Glizdogona i dlatego zostawiłeś ją otwartą na biurku, ale gdybyś przyszedł do mnie o właściwej porze po swój eliksir, to nie przyniósłbym ci go do twojej kwatery. Nie zobaczyłbym na mapie, jak biegniesz do Wrzeszczącej Chaty i nie byłoby całej sprawy. A Szczur siedziałby już w Azkabanie. Może by z niego potem uciekł, a może nie... Teraz wiem, oczywiście, jak to się odbyło. Wiem o zmieniaczu czasu Granger, o Patronusie Pottera, oraz o animagii Blacka, Pottera – seniora i Glizdogona. Dowiedziałem się też, że po śmierci Potterów i masakrze na stacji metra, to właśnie Knot postarał się, żeby różdżka Blacka zniknęła, bo po sprawdzeniu przez Priori Incantatem stwierdzono, że to nie z niej poszło to zaklęcie, które zabiło tyle osób. Wymyślono więc, że Black miał drugą różdżkę, której użył, a którą na pewno dostał od Czarnego Pana. Słyszałeś o tym?

– Nie! – Lupin gwałtownie zerwał się z fotela. – Od kogo o tym wiesz?! Od Percy'ego Weasleya?

– Siadaj, Lupin. TAKICH pytań się nie zadaje... – pouczył go drwiąco Snape. – Nieważne, od kogo mam te informacje. Są oczywiście ściśle tajne, ale uważam, że ty powinieneś to wszystko wiedzieć. Oczywiście tej drugiej różdżki nie znaleziono. Bo jej nigdy nie było. Co do różdżki Pettigrew – może tu cię zaskoczę... On, po przemianie w szczura, chwycił swój magiczny patyk w zęby i uciekł do kanału. Różdżkę potem ukrył w skrytce, w burdelu na Nokturnie i przyczepił się do Weasleyów. Żył u nich dwanaście lat. W szczurzej postaci... Ale o tym już wiesz! Natomiast mnie ciekawi inna sprawa. Skąd Black zdobył różdżkę po swojej ucieczce? Przecież nie kupił nowej różdżki u Ollivandera!

– To bardzo proste, Severusie – mruknął Lupin. – Nikt nie pomyślał o tym, żeby szukać Syriusza w jego domu na Grimmauld Place. Syriusz wpadł tam dosłownie na chwilę przed wyprawą na południe i zabrał różdżkę swojego ojca. Matka Syriusza schowała ją w gabinecie. To była różdżka, którą posługiwał się jeszcze pradziadek Syriusza...

– Phineas Nigellus... – powiedział Snape cicho. – Hmm... No, tak... Jeszcze coś sobie przypomniałem. Jak wtedy zareagował Stforek na powrót Blacka?

– Stforek w ogóle nie zareagował, bo akurat w tym momencie nie było go na Grimmauld Place. Skrzaty od Malfoyów wezwały go, bo umarł ktoś z ich wspólnych krewnych i Stforek uczestniczył w pogrzebie, właśnie wtedy, gdy Syriusz był przez te kilkanaście minut w domu. A wszystkie portrety w holu, jak również te w pokojach, spały za zasłonami, bo skrzat je zaciągnął przed wyjściem. Syriusz zachowywał się bardzo cicho i żadnego portretu nie obudził – wyjaśnił żywo Remus.

– Rozumiem. Już wszystko jasne. Przynajmniej w tej kwestii – mruknął Snape.

– Ale dla mnie nie wszystko jest jasne, do diabła! – wybuchnął Lupin. – Nie będę dociekał od kogo dowiedziałeś się o tych ściśle tajnych szczegółach, ale chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego Syriusza nawet porządnie nie przesłuchano!

– Bo w Ministerstwie trwały przepychanki między Crouchem i paroma innymi kandydatami na stanowisko Ministra – wyjaśnił ponuro Snape. – Knot nie liczył się wtedy jeszcze w rywalizacji o ten stołek. Ale już w niego celował i okazał się sprytniejszy, niż wszyscy myśleli. Nikt go nie brał pod uwagę, a on działał. Cichutko i podstępnie. Nie pamiętasz, co się wtedy działo? Z jednej strony euforia, z drugiej – obawy przed pozostałymi na wolności śmierciojadami... Wtedy wybuchła afera z synem Croucha i zrobiło się potężne zamieszanie. Nikomu nie zależało na prawdzie, no i wszyscy byli przekonani, że wiedzą, co zaszło. Oczywiście schwytani śmierciożercy, ci, którzy znali prawdę o Glizdogonie, nie pisnęli o tym ani słowa, a o to nikt ich nie pytał. Nikt też nie chciał słuchać, co Black ma do powiedzenia. Crouch zesłał go do Azkabanu bez procesu. Wtedy ten karierowicz był u szczytu powodzenia i chciał pokazać, jak to on dzielnie walczy „ze złem" – a ja uważam, że to on był modelowym wręcz wcieleniem tego „zła", które tak namiętnie zwalczał! – Severus zakończył swój wywód z niezwykłą pasją w głosie.

– Nigdy bym nie podejrzewał, że... Co ty masz do Croucha? – Lupin nie ukrywał zdumienia.

– Mnie też oskarżał, ale nie zdążył nic zdziałać, na szczęście dla mnie, bo Dumbledore mnie wybronił. Po prostu powiedział komu trzeba, czyli Ministrowi, o mojej prawdziwej roli. A to były ostatnie dni na tym stanowisku Millicenty Bagnold... Minister wydała polecenie zamknięcia śledztwa w mojej sprawie. Moje akta wylądowały w Tajnym Archiwum...

– A stamtąd „wyparowały"... – Remus przerwał wypowiedź Snape'a, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Co jest dla mnie jasne i oczywiste! Nie, nie zaprzeczaj. Nie mówmy już o tym.

– Dobrze – zgodził się sucho Mistrz Eliksirów. – Nie jest to temat, który miałbym ochotę drążyć... – dodał z przekąsem.

– Więc wróćmy do zasadniczego tematu... – Lupin chciał już skończyć tę rozmowę. Może jednak coś trafi do Severusa? Nawet jeśli jeszcze nie jest gotów na zawarcie między nimi pokoju, to na razie może chociaż zgodzi się na rozejm...

– Masz mi jeszcze coś do powiedzenia, odnośnie tego, co nazwałeś „zasadniczym tematem"? – zdziwił się Snape.

– Tak. Odtrącasz moją rękę wyciągniętą do zgody, dajesz mi do zrozumienia, że mnie nienawidzisz, a jednocześnie proponujesz mi wspólne działanie... Więc jednak mi chyba ufasz? Jeśli chcesz, żebyśmy razem zapolowali na Bellatrix, to nie jest to propozycja, jaką się składa śmiertelnemu wrogowi! Nie jesteś konsekwentny, Severusie! – Remus przyglądał się Mistrzowi Eliksirów, zastanawiając się przewrotnie, jak Snape mu wytłumaczy brak logiki w swoim postępowaniu.

– Wspólne działanie z tobą wymusza na mnie sytuacja. Mamy obaj tego samego śmiertelnego wroga, który w jednakowym stopniu zagraża nam obu – odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów. Mówił spokojnie, z posępnym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Ale to nie zmienia moich uczuć. Nienawidzę cię. Mam za co. Wiesz o tym. Tak samo, jak nienawidzę twoich przyjaciół. Zapracowaliście rzetelnie na moją nienawiść.

Lupin ukrył na chwilę twarz w dłoniach. Miał wrażenie, jakby walił głową w solidną ścianę. A najgorsze było to, że sam ją wymurował...

– Nie mam prawa mówić ci co powinieneś czuć, ani tym bardziej wmawiać, że czujesz nie to, co powinieneś – odpowiedział znużonym głosem. – Nie będę mówić o Jamesie ani o Syriuszu. Oni obaj nie żyją. To, że ich nienawidzisz to twoja sprawa i twoje uczucia. Ale oni nie żyją. Przyjmij to wreszcie do wiadomości. Twoja nienawiść ich już nie dotknie. Nic im już nie zrobisz. Nie zemścisz się. I cokolwiek złego zrobili, odpokutowali za to...

– Albo jesteś niewiarygodnie bezczelny, albo naprawdę nic nie wiesz, Lupin... – Snape przyglądał się Remusowi z namysłem. Między brwiami pojawiła mu się mała, pionowa zmarszczka. – Ale chyba rzeczywiście nic nie wiesz... Potter i Black... Zauważ, że nie nazwałem ich „potwór i kundel"... – zaznaczył ironicznie, – dopuścili się znacznie gorszych „wyczynów" od tego wszystkiego, co wyprawiali w szkole. Powinni obaj dożywotnio gnić w Azkabanie! – zakończył z pasją.

– Na Merlina! Severusie! – Lupin zerwał się gwałtownie z fotela. – Co ty mówisz?!

– Zapewniam cię, że wiem, co mówię. Obliviate Pottera nie zadziałało. On nie wiedział, że wypiłem eliksir, który eliminuje skutki tego zaklęcia... Nie zastanowiło cię, czego szukał Shacklebolt w podziemiach Ministerstwa, koło Archiwum? A raczej – czego kazał mu tam szukać Dumbledore? – Snape wpił się wzrokiem w swego rozmówcę, tak, jakby chciał go przyszpilić do ściany. Remus oblizał wyschnięte wargi. Powoli opadł z powrotem na fotel. Obrót rozmowy zupełnie go zaskoczył. O co chodzi Severusowi? Ukryte podziemia w Ministerstwie? Obliviate Pottera? Co zrobił James?!

– Nie wiem... – wykrztusił. – Ja... słyszałem, jak dyrektor prosił Kingsleya, żeby poszukał wejścia do ukrytych pomieszczeń... Twierdził, że koło Archiwum jest ukryte jeszcze coś, prawdopodobnie są to lochy, gdzie schowano najbardziej tajne dokumenty i może również jakieś niebezpieczne artefakty. Być może są to dwa lub nawet trzy poziomy, ukryte pod ostatnią, najgłębiej położoną kondygnacją Ministerstwa. Ty coś o tym wiesz? I co James miał z tym wspólnego? Dlaczego rzucił na ciebie Obliviate?!

– Naprawdę nic nie wiesz? – wyszeptał Snape z niedowierzaniem. – No, cóż... To rzeczywiście szkoda, że twoi kumple nie żyją. Bo mógłbyś ich o to spytać! Tylko wątpię, by ci odpowiedzieli. Potter rzucił na mnie Obliviate, bo nie chciał, żebym pamiętał o tym, co on tam zrobił. A zrobił coś bardzo złego. Nie zdążyłem nic przedsięwziąć w tej sprawie. Potter niecały miesiąc później już nie żył. I nie pytaj mnie o to. Sam powiedziałeś, że nie odpowiadasz za cudze czyny. Słusznie. Za to, co zrobił Potter, istotnie nie możesz odpowiadać, bo nie jesteś winny. Mówisz, że Black i Potter „odpokutowali"... Nie, Lupin. Nieprawda. Nienawidzę ich, ale mam wobec nich znacznie poważniejsze zarzuty od tego, że się nade mną znęcali w szkole i nawet parę razy omal mnie nie zabili. Potter zginął. Riddle go zamordował. Gdyby ten arogancki łajdak mnie posłuchał, żyłby do dzisiaj. Tylko, że ja uczyniłbym wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby Potter trafił do Azkabanu. Dożywotnio. Za to, co zrobił. Może się kiedyś dowiesz, Lupin, co to było. A co do Blacka – przesiedział w Azkabanie dwanaście lat. Znowu ironia losu – siedział za to, czego nie zrobił, zamiast siedzieć za to, co zrobił...

– No, nie! Jak już zacząłeś o tym mówić, to powiedz do diabła, co oni zrobili! – wybuchnął wściekle Remus. – O co ich oskarżasz?!

– Dobrze, powiem ci. Nie wszystko, ale może jedno wystarczy. Oskarżam ich obu o śmierć Firestone. – Severus wyszeptał to wszystko prawie niedosłyszalnie, ale Remus miał wrażenie, że ten szept zabrzmiał jak grzmot. Patrzył na Mistrza Eliksirów oniemiały ze zgrozy.

– Nie, to niemożliwe! Nie rzuca się takich oskarżeń bez dowodów! – jęknął wreszcie. Opanował się z trudem. To, co mówił Severus było absurdalne. – Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że James i Syriusz mogliby popełnić takie ohydne morderstwo?! Syriusz ją bardzo kochał! – wykrzykiwał Remus gorączkowo.

– Nie rzuca się takich oskarżeń bez dowodów. – Jak echo powtórzył jego słowa cichym, zadziwiająco spokojnym głosem Snape. – A jeśli MNIE nie wierzysz, to JĄ o to spytaj. Jutro spotkamy się z jej duchem. Możesz uzyskać informacje z pierwszej ręki.

Lupin oparł głowę na zagłówku fotela i zamknął oczy. Czuł się, jak po nokautującym ciosie. Nie wątpił, że duch Firestone potwierdzi słowa Severusa, a jednocześnie nie mógł się z tym pogodzić. Już raz uwierzył w winę Syriusza, w to że zdradził i zamordował. Co się okazało nieprawdą... Nie, nie popełni po raz drugi tego samego błędu! Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Snape'a.

– Zapytam ją – oświadczył zdecydowanie. – Ale jestem pewien, że to nie może być prawda! Znałem przecież dobrze Jamesa i Syriusza. To nie oni ją zamordowali!

Mistrz Eliksirów ironicznie się uśmiechnął.

– Mówisz, że ich znałeś. Na pewno? A może jednak nie? – zadrwił. – Lupin, twój ukochany kumpel chciał mnie zamordować kiedy jeszcze byliśmy wszyscy uczniami. Zapomniałeś o tym? Chciał to zrobić TWOIMI... no... powiedzmy... że rękami. Czy ty pomyślałeś czym by się to dla ciebie skończyło? Gdybyś mnie zabił, to Komisja Likwidacji Niebezpiecznych Stworzeń zlikwidowałaby cię następnego dnia. Black i Potter zapewne wylądowaliby w Azkabanie, bo wątpię, Lupin, czy zakwalifikowano by to jako „uczniowski wybryk", jak się wyraziłeś na ten temat we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, podczas tej pamiętnej dla nas nocy! Dumbledore straciłby stanowisko – i miałby szczęście, gdyby tylko tyle! To samo byłoby, gdybyś mnie „tylko" pogryzł. Zamieniłbym się w wilkołaka, a moja „kochana" babcia na pewno zażądałaby mojej śmierci... Rezultat końcowy byłby ten sam. Nigdy ci to nie przyszło do głowy?! Potter, wyciągając mnie z tunelu pod Wierzbą, ratował tylko i wyłącznie wasze tyłki, a wcale nie mnie! Nie miałeś potem pretensji do Blacka? Dziwne!

– Miałem... – wykrztusił Lupin. – Stłukłem Syriusza na kwaśne jabłko! Ale w końcu mu wybaczyłem...

– No, cóż, a ja NIE. I NIE wybaczyłem też naszemu dyrektorowi, że nie wyrzucił was wtedy ze szkoły. Niestety, nawet ta próba dokonania morderstwa nie sprawiła, żeby zechciał mnie wysłuchać. Uśmiechał się tylko pobłażliwie, gdy mu opowiedziałem o kilku waszych „wybrykach", więc zamilkłem. Do dzisiaj mam do niego żal o waszą bezkarność. No cóż, przy takim podejściu do was dyrektora, to i reszta kadry nauczycielskiej też tak postępowała, włącznie z opiekunem Slytherinu, który tylko nominalnie zajmował to stanowisko, bo zupełnie się nami nie interesował. Nic go nie obchodziło. A wracając do twoich, tak zwanych „przyjaciół", to powiem ci tylko jedno. Margherita miała rację. Tolerowałeś ich zachowanie i nigdy nic nie zrobiłeś, żeby ich powstrzymać, choć jako prefekt powinieneś! Kilka razy próbowali mnie zabić. Wiesz o tym. Obaj mieli zbrodnicze skłonności. Niestety, całkowita bezkarność totalnie ich rozzuchwaliła. Nic się nie zmienili, ani jeden, ani drugi. Tylko nauczyli się lepiej maskować. Porozmawiaj z Firestone, może JEJ uwierzysz. Chociaż wątpię. Będziesz teraz wpierał sam sobie, że to jakaś straszna pomyłka! – Kpiący ton Severusa nie zdołał zamaskować goryczy w jego głosie.

– Porozmawiam z Firestone. Tak, jak mi sugerujesz – zapewnił Remus. – Chciałbym, żeby to nie była prawda. Nie wiem, co się stało, ale nie mogę uwierzyć... Nie, Severusie, nie mogę! Poza tym, powiedziałeś, że James zrobił coś „bardzo złego" w gmachu Ministerstwa. Co zrobił?! TEGO mi nie powiedziałeś!

– Nie powiedziałem ci, bo i tak byś w TO nie uwierzył bez dowodów. A dowody są TAM. Zamknięte i zapieczętowane. Jeszcze coś dodam. Drugim winnym był stary Crouch... To ci musi na razie wystarczyć. Na razie! Lupin, jeśli dożyjemy końca tej wojny, na co mam osobiście nikłe nadzieje, to postaram się, żebyś zobaczył te dowody. – Severus złożył tę obietnicę z taką zawziętością, że Remus tylko skinął głową.

– Oskarżasz Jamesa i Syriusza o zbrodnie... Czy mnie też? – spytał cicho.

– Lupin, ty jesteś upierdliwy, jak Knot trzymający się stołka! – warknął Snape ze złością. – Nie, ciebie nie oskarżam o żadne zbrodnie, bo nie wiem nic o tym, żebyś jakieś popełnił! Zabiłeś tych kilku śmierciojadów we własnej obronie. Ja tego nie uważam za morderstwo!

– A więc, wiesz o tym... Nawet mnie to nie dziwi – westchnął ciężko Lupin. – Rozumiem, że myślisz o mnie jednak lepiej, niż o Jamesie i Syriuszu.

Snape przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, marszcząc lekko czoło. Uśmiechnął się drwiąco kątem ust.

– Niestety, z bólem serca muszę ci przyznać rację – zaszydził. – Tak, istotnie. Nie wierzę w twoje dobre intencje, ale stosuję wobec ciebie zasadę ograniczonego zaufania. Po prostu znam cię na tyle dobrze, że mogę być pewien twojej chwilowej lojalności w czasie akcji wspólnie prowadzonych przeciwko śmierciojadom. Powiedziałem ci już, że jesteś ostatnim człowiekiem, którego bym zaprosił do swego domu, ale sytuacja tego wymaga. Jeśli przeżyję tę całą awanturę, to natychmiast opuszczę Hogwart i mam nadzieję, że nikogo z was nigdy więcej już nie zobaczę! Ani ciebie, ani nikogo innego z naszych „towarzyszy broni"!

– Rozumiem... – Remus pomyślał, że Severus odsłonił się wręcz zdumiewająco. Czuł śmiertelne znużenie i smutek. Wiedział też, że będą musieli jeszcze wrócić do tej rozmowy. Był zdecydowany wyjaśnić wszystkie niedopowiedzenia i tajemnice. Nawet, jeśli rzeczywiście po wojnie Severus opuści Hogwart i nigdy więcej się nie spotkają.

– Nie wątpię, że rozumiesz! – drwiący głos Snape'a wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

– Nie chcesz przyjąć moich przeprosin, ani uwierzyć, że naprawdę zależy mi na zgodzie z tobą. Ale może uznasz, że zawarliśmy chociaż... rozejm? – zaproponował Remus spokojnie.

– Co do zgody między nami, to nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy się teraz o cokolwiek kłócili – zripostował ironicznie Snape. – Możesz to uznać za rozejm, jeśli chcesz. Nie mam zamiaru cię atakować, pod warunkiem, że ty też nie podejmiesz żadnych działań przeciwko mnie. A co do twoich przeprosin, to nie mam zamiaru się powtarzać. No i masz rację, co do tego, że JEDNAK uważam cię za lepszego od twoich przyjaciół. Ani Blackowi, ani Potterowi nie zaproponowałbym takiej współpracy – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów. – To ci musi wystarczyć!

– To mi wystarczy... Na razie. – Remus podniósł się z fotela. – Chciałbym, żebyś przestał mnie nienawidzić, Severusie. Naprawdę – dodał cicho.

– To się o to postaraj! – zaproponował szyderczo Snape.

– Zatem zrobiłem pierwszy krok, prawda? – Lupin idąc do drzwi obejrzał się na Snape'a, wciąż siedzącego na kanapie. Położył dłoń na klamce.

– Może... – Remus zamarł ze zdumienia. Czyżby Severus Snape naprawdę to powiedział?!


	21. Chapter 21

Oto kolejny kawałek. Życzę miłej lektury. I składam serdeczne podziękowania Thingrodiel, za odsłonięcie przede mną tajemnicy, jakie ciasto najbardziej lubi Mistrz Eliksirów.

***

sobota, 13 lipca 1996 rok, godzina piąta rano, Snape Manor.

Jasnowłosa kobieta w jedwabnej, nocnej koszuli, haftowanej w kolorowe motyle, stała na szczycie wieży i z uciechą obserwowała w rozmieszczonych wokół niej kryształowych lustrach bitwę smoków ze śmierciożercami. Nie czuła niepokoju, wiedziała, że jest całkowicie bezpieczna. Obok niej unosił się duch Japonki. Piękność w kimonie osłaniała co prawda usta wachlarzem, ale tłumiony chichot, jakim kwitowała kolejne błędy sług Voldemorta, był doskonale słyszalny.

– No, tego się nie spodziewali! – powiedziała ze złośliwą satysfakcją blondynka. – Spójrz, księżno! Aurorzy! Chyba dopadli...

– Oo! Jak wieją! – przerwała jej Japonka. Trzaski teleportacji uciekających śmierciożerców były doskonale słyszalne. Nie wszyscy zdążyli uciec...

***

sobota, 13 lipca 1996 rok, godzina szósta rano, Londyn, mieszkanie Jörge i Laeticii.

Rudowłosy chłopak w okularach szybko zaciskał dłonie w pięści, a po chwili rozwierał je i zginał palce, jakby chciał, żeby zamieniły się w szpony.

– Percy... To nie pomoże... – powiedziała cicho Penelopa.

– Mogę ci dać eliksir na uspokojenie – zaproponował łagodnie wysoki blondyn.

– Dziękuję ci, ale obawiam się, że jeśli nawet mi pomoże, to na krótko. I nie rozwiąże naszych problemów – odpowiedział smętnie rudzielec.

– Co cię właściwie tak niepokoi? – zapytała niepewnie jasnowłosa kobieta. Wtulała się w fotel, zaciskając palce na kubku z kawą.

– Nie zadawaj głupich pytań, Laeticio! Boję się o moją rodzinę, nie rozumiesz?! – wybuchnął Percy. – Tak mówisz, jakbyś nie słyszała, jak opowiadałem co się stało...

– Zapewniam cię, że wszystko dobrze usłyszałam. I pozwól sobie przypomnieć, że ja też przed chwilą wam opowiedziałam, co się działo niecałą godzinę temu w Snape Manor. Przecież jesteśmy wszyscy w niebezpieczeństwie, a twoja siostra znalazła się w grupie najbardziej zagrożonych, bo nazywa się Weasley. A ty... Znakomicie ją ochroniłeś! Możesz być z siebie dumny, Percy! – zawołała żarliwie Laeticia.

– Nie, wcale nie mogę! – wykrzyknął Percy z rozpaczą. – Zareagowałem za wolno! Śnieżnopióry ich ostrzegł. I to Dean zareagował jak błyskawica! Chociaż o niczym nie miał pojęcia! A ja przecież wiedziałem, co ci mordercy szykują, bo księżna de Fouche – Chamboulier mnie powiadomiła... Śledziłem ich oboje, osłonięty zaklęciem niewidzialności. Broń trzymałem w pogotowiu. Myślałem, że to wystarczy, żeby przeciwdziałać zamiarom padlinojadów! I spóźniłem się o kilka sekund... Ci dranie zdążyli rzucić Avadę na Deana. Gdyby nie skoczył na Ginny i nie przewrócił jej na ziemię, to by zginął! A Ginny oberwałaby Drętwotą!

– Dean jest synem Kingsleya – powiedziała spokojnie Penelopa. – Najwyraźniej odziedziczył refleks po tatusiu! A tak a'propos, czy to ty doradziłeś Kingsleyowi, żeby porozmawiał z Deanem o tym, co ich łączy?

– Oczywiście. Powiedziałem mu, że najlepiej zrobi jak od razu pogada szczerze ze swoim synem. I wszystko mu wyjaśni. I miałem rację! – oświadczył stanowczo rudzielec.

– Dean Thomas jest synem Kingsleya Shacklebolta? To dla mnie coś nowego! – zawołała Laeticia ze zdumieniem.

– Zaraz ci wyjaśnię – powiedział szybko Percy. Rozparł się w fotelu. – To było siedemnaście lat temu. Kingsley był wtedy młodym aurorem. Zakochał się w mugolce i chciał się z nią ożenić. Jego rodzice nie żyli od bardzo dawna, wychowywała go babcia, która była jedną z najpotężniejszych czarownic praktykujących afrykańską Białą Magię. Coś odwrotnego do Czarnej Woo–Doo. Babcia nie była początkowo zachwycona wyborem wnuka, ale gdy poznała jego ukochaną, to stwierdziła, że jest to absolutnie urocza dziewczyna i, chociaż mugolka, będzie dla Kingsleya dobrą żoną. Wszystko byłoby świetnie, niestety, Kingsley i jego babcia znaleźli się na celowniku śmierciojadów. Voldemort nakazał swoim bydlakom, żeby atakowali „zdrajców czystej krwi" – a auror, który chce się ożenić z mugolką, był wymarzonym celem. Napadli na nich, kiedy wszyscy troje byli w domu. To było takie małe przyjęcie zaręczynowe Kingsleya i jego dziewczyny. Padlinojady nie spodziewali się tylko jednego, że babcia Kingsleya utworzy Tarczę Miłości. Ale żeby to zadziałało, musiała umrzeć. Nie wiem, czy słyszeliście o takiej magii... – Percy popatrzył niepewnie na pozostałą trójkę.

– Owszem – odpowiedziała cicho Laeticia. – Zapewniam cię, że słyszeliśmy. Nazywana jest też Tarczą Największego Poświęcenia... To tej magii użyła matka Harry'ego, żeby ocalić życie swego syna. Można jej użyć tylko raz, bo żeby tarcza zadziałała, osoba, która rzuca zaklęcie musi poświęcić swoje życie!

– Ano, właśnie... – westchnął Percy. – Kingsley mi to wszystko opowiedział, jak go wezwałem po tym napadzie na Ginny i Deana.

– Nie odbiegaj od tematu – zażądała Laeticia. – Mów, co ci opowiedział Shacklebolt o ataku na niego!

– Dobrze... Podczas tamtego napadu jego babcia poświęciła swoje życie, żeby ocalić Kingsleya i jego narzeczoną. Pięciu śmierciożerców zginęło, a szósty umarł kilka godzin potem w Mungu, nie odzyskawszy przytomności. Kingsley zabił dwóch z nich. Powiedział mi, że to wtedy zabił po raz pierwszy i choć tłumaczył sam sobie, że przecież zrobił to w obronie ukochanej kobiety i własnej, to do dzisiaj nie może się pozbyć wyrzutów sumienia. Żaden z tych, co ich zaatakowali nie przeżył. Shacklebolt wtedy podjął decyzję, której nieraz potem żałował, a szczególnie mocno kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy dowiedział się przypadkiem o tym, że Dean jest jego synem... – Percy zapatrzył się przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem. – Nie mnie oceniać, czy postąpił słusznie... Nie wiedział, że jego dziewczyna jest w ciąży... Zmodyfikował jej pamięć, a wiecie przecież, że jest w tym naprawdę dobry! – Odwrócił się do Penelopy. – Przykro mi, Pensiku, ale lepszy nawet od ciebie!

– Strasznie chaotycznie opowiadasz – mruknęła Laeticia z dezaprobatą. – Percy, skup się!

– Staram się – westchnął ciężko rudzielec. – Niewiele już tu jest do opowiadania. Kingsley wymazał swojej ukochanej wszystkie informacje o magii i czarodziejach. Oczywiście również o tym, czego była świadkiem podczas tej walki. Uważał, że jeśli zerwie z nią wszelkie kontakty, to ona będzie bezpieczna. W pewnym sensie miał rację, bo istotnie nikt jej już nie niepokoił. Wszczepił jej fałszywe informacje o sobie i kilka dni po tej historii przekazał jej wiadomość – oczywiście mugolską pocztą – o swojej śmierci. Zaaranżował to tak, że jakoby się utopił, a jego ciała nie znaleziono, o czym powiadomiła jego ukochaną jego daleka krewna. Potem dyskretnie obserwował ją przez trzy miesiące i po prostu sprawdzał, czy ktoś nie próbuje jej atakować. Ale nic takiego się nie stało. Więc odsunął się od niej jak najdalej. Ona wyjechała wtedy na dwa lata do Kanady i tam urodził się Dean. Potem wyszła za mąż za pana Thomasa i ojczym Deana go adoptował. Kingsley nic o tym nie wiedział, bo zerwał z nią wszelki kontakt... O tym wszystkim, jak już mówiłem, Shacklebolt dowiedział się dopiero kilka miesięcy temu. Nie wiem, w jakich okolicznościach, tego mi nie powiedział.

– Co za idiota! – wykrzyknęła ze zniecierpliwieniem Laeticia. – Śledził ją przez trzy miesiące i nie zauważył, że ona jest w ciąży?! – Popatrzyła na Penelopę szukając u niej zrozumienia. Obie przez chwilę spoglądały na siebie, po czym jednocześnie westchnęły z jednakowymi minami, pełnymi pogardy dla męskiej głupoty i niespostrzegawczości.

– No, nie zauważył... – mruknął Percy ponuro. – Kingsley oczywiście ukrył prawdę. Okłamał swoich zwierzchników. Nie powiedział im o swojej ukochanej. Ani o tym, co zrobiła jego babcia. Zresztą nikt specjalnie nie dociekał, co się naprawdę stało. Uznano to za jeszcze jeden „incydent", spośród tych, jakie wówczas były na porządku dziennym. Śmierciojady atakowali głównie aurorów i „nielojalnych", więc nikogo nie zdziwił atak właśnie na niego, choć podejrzewano, że Voldemortowi chodziło raczej o babcię Kingsleya, niż o niego samego. To ona była przecież bardzo znana z tego, że zajmowała się afrykańską Białą Magią. Shacklebolt dostał order Merlina i szybko awansował w hierarchii Służb Aurorskich. Gdyby wiedział, że będzie miał dziecko, to chyba nie zdecydowałby się na to rozstanie z ukochaną. Ja bym się nie zdecydował – powiedział cicho, patrząc płomiennie na Penelopę.

– Nawet byś nie mógł, kochanie – odpowiedział spokojnie dziewczyna. – Bo oboje tkwimy w tym po uszy i działamy razem. Narzeczona Kingsleya była osobą postronną, nie mającą pojęcia, czym się zajmuje jej chłopak. No i on przecież z kolei nie miał pojęcia o dziecku. Nie mógł chronić swojej ukochanej magią krwi, bo nie są spokrewnieni. To obecność Deana chroniła jego matkę i resztę rodziny. Babcia Kingsleya jest dla Deana prababcią, więc w jego żyłach płynie jej krew. To pokrewieństwo chroniło matkę Deana. Myślę, że stara czarownica wiedziała o ciąży narzeczonej wnuka, była przecież kobietą – musiała zauważyć! I mam dziwne przekonanie, że dlatego zdecydowała się poświęcić życie w obronie ich obojga!

– Jestem przekonany, że masz rację, Penelopo – powiedział spokojnie blondyn. – Niestety, mężczyźni w pewnych sprawach są mało spostrzegawczy, że tak się wyrażę... – mrugnął filuternie.

– Otóż to! – zawołał Percy. – Gdybyś mi nie powiedziała, że jesteś w ciąży, to pewnie bym to zauważył dopiero za jakieś trzy, albo i cztery miesiące! – odwrócił się do Penelopy.

Penelopa i Laeticia zgodnie zachichotały.

– Czy dlatego nalegałeś na natychmiastowy ślub? – zapytała Laeticia z zaciekawieniem.

– Oczywiście! Cieszę się, że ty i Jean zgodziliście się być naszymi świadkami,– odpowiedział poważnie Percy. – I cieszę się też, że wreszcie zdradziłeś mi swoje prawdziwe imię – powiedział, patrząc na blondyna z przekornym uśmiechem.

– Dlaczego więc nie zwracasz się do mnie moim prawdziwym imieniem? – Jean uniósł brew, udając zdziwienie.

– Bo twoje prawdziwe imię brzmi strasznie poważnie i jest trudne do wymówienia – droczył się Percy. – No i ty sam przecież powiedziałeś, że najbardziej lubisz swój pseudonim artystyczny, a więc…?

Wszyscy czworo się roześmieli.

– Mieliście szczęście, że w czwartek znaleźli w urzędzie stanu cywilnego lukę, w którą mogliśmy się wcisnąć z tą uroczystością – zauważył Jean.

– Jakaś inna para zrezygnowała ze ślubu i wskoczyliśmy na ich miejsce – wyjaśniła spokojnie Penelopa.

– Jedenastego lipca tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego szóstego roku o godzinie jedenastej trzydzieści przed południem zostałem mężem Penelopy! – oznajmił z dumą Percy. – Jak to brzmi!

– Zwracam ci uwagę, że ślub braliście, oboje używając fałszywych papierów wystawionych przez Służby Specjalne Jej Królewskiej Mości, zatem całkowicie legalnych wśród mugoli, ale funkcjonujecie jako państwo O'Hare, a nie Weasley! – zauważyła Laeticia z rozbawieniem. – No i w związku z tym, o waszym ślubie wiemy tylko my i nasi najbliżsi współpracownicy...

– Jakoś nad tym nie boleję, Laeticio – odpowiedział spokojnie Percy. Błyskawicznie spoważniał. – Moi rodzice oczywiście dowiedzą się o wszystkim, ale dopiero, jak się ta cała awantura skończy.

– Ja powiedziałam swojej rodzinie, że wzięliśmy ślub, ale oni doskonale rozumieją, że ze względu na naszą pracę, trzeba wszystko utrzymać w tajemnicy – wyjaśniła Penelopa. – A tak w ogóle, to wy też nie używacie swojego prawdziwego nazwiska i macie fałszywe papiery! – wytknęła z lekką ironią, patrząc na gospodarzy.

– Oczywiście. Niestety, taka jest konieczność... – westchnęła blondynka. – Mniejsza o to. Jak zareagował Dean na informację, że… w pewien sposób – odzyskał ojca? – zapytała z zaciekawieniem.

– O dziwo, bardzo dobrze! – odpowiedział żywo Percy. – Mam wrażenie, że nawet z pewną... jakby satysfakcją. Od razu się polubili z Kingsleyem. Obserwowałem ich. Oczywiście Dean mnie nie widział. Ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby chłopak udawał...

– Jestem pewna, że masz rację – oznajmiła stanowczo Penelopa.

– Ja mam natomiast spore zastrzeżenia do tego co zrobiliście z pamięcią dzieciaków – powiedziała Laeticia, marszcząc brwi.

– Dlaczego? – zdziwił się Percy.

– Przecież to dla nich straszne zagrożenie! Co będzie, jak wpadną w łapy śmierciojadów?! – wykrzyknęła gniewnie.

– Zrobiliśmy to właśnie ze względu na taką możliwość – mruknął ponuro rudzielec. – Ani mnie, ani Kingsleyowi się to nie podobało, ale po rozważeniu wszelkich możliwych aspektów tej sprawy, postanowiliśmy zastosować taki kamuflaż...

– Zaraz, zaraz! Wasze rozumowanie wydaje mi się bardzo pokrętne – zaprotestowała kobieta. – Coście u diabła wymyślili?!

– Nie wiem, czy to rzeczywiście jest takie pokrętne – westchnął ciężko Percy. – Niestety, teraz jest już bardzo niebezpiecznie i to dla nas wszystkich... A jeszcze moja kochana siostrzyczka okazała się niepokojąco spostrzegawcza i boję się, że wpadnie na właściwy trop. A wtedy to pozostanie mi chyba już tylko się modlić!

– O co się modlić? – zniecierpliwiła się Laeticia. – Wytłumacz wreszcie o co chodzi z tym kamuflażem i co zauważyła Ginny!

– Zacznę może od kamuflażu... – Percy zastanowił się przez chwilę, wyraźnie próbując zebrać rozproszone myśli. – Jeśli nie zrobilibyśmy nic, to byłoby to podejrzane. Widzicie, próbowaliśmy rozumować tak, jak śmierciożercy. Co oni mogliby pomyśleć? Mugol! Zabił im trzech kumpli! Jak zdobyć o nim informacje? Od kogo? Od Kingsleya? To mogłoby być za bardzo ryzykowne. Zatem można spróbować od bezpośrednich świadków, którzy widzieli „tego mugola" – czyli od Deana i Ginny! Jasne, że te dzieciaki są teraz, po tym wszystkim mocno chronione, ale próby będą czynione z całą pewnością – porwać któreś z nich, a najlepiej oboje – i wydobyć z nich informacje! O tym, kim jestem nie wiedzą, bo przecież się im nie przedstawiłem, ale widzieli moją twarz, którą uważają za prawdziwą. Ja tu udaję mugola, piję eliksir wielosokowy i prezentuję się jako czarnowłosy Irlandczyk Patrick O'Hare, w domyśle współpracujący z czarodziejami, oczywiście jak najbardziej za wiedzą i zgodą swoich zwierzchników. Więc gdyby czarodzieje nie próbowali ukryć mojej twarzy, to od razu nasunęłoby się pytanie – dlaczego? Kingsley jest prawdziwym artystą, jeśli idzie o rzucanie zaklęcia zapomnienia, Lockhart to przy nim neptek i amator. Shacklebolt mógłby pracować jako amnezjator. Opowiadałem wam, jak błyskawicznie zmodyfikował w Hogwarcie pamięć tej idiotce, która wydała Gwardię Dumbledore'a?

– Oczywiście, ale nie rozpraszaj się na dygresje – przywołała go do porządku Laeticia.

– Słusznie... Zatem Kingsley powiedział Ginny i Deanowi, że zastosuje piętrowy kamuflaż, że będą wiedzieli, że im wszczepiono obraz fałszywej twarzy, ale twarze będą dwie, a on im wymaże te wyjaśnienia, których im udzielił i gdyby ktoś ich przesłuchiwał, nawet używając Crucio – to zobaczy najwyżej drugą fałszywą twarz, którą uzna za prawdziwą. Na szczęście żadne z nich, ani Dean, ani Ginny nie pomyślało, że gdyby potraktowano ich Niewybaczalnym, to ujawniliby też te wyjaśnienia Kingsleya. Więc w rzeczywistości fałszywych twarzy mają w pamięci aż siedem, ale nikt nie powinien grzebać tak głęboko. Zresztą to prymitywne Niewybaczalne nie daje na szczęście takich możliwości. A wątpię, żeby robił to Voldemort, nawet, gdyby któreś z nich śmierciożercy schwytali... Co, mam ogromną nadzieję, nigdy się nie stanie... Kingsley wbijał im obojgu w głowy, że są teraz śmiertelnie zagrożeni. No i śmierciożercy razem ze swoim zgadziałym panem są wszyscy pilnowani przez duchy twoich przodków, Jean, więc można mieć nadzieję, że jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, to uda mi się chronić moją siostrę i jej chłopaka lepiej niż wczoraj... Na razie są w Hogwarcie, ale przecież nie zostaną tam na wieczność! – Percy smętnie pokręcił głową.

– Rozumiem. Ja również mam nadzieję, że nic im się już nie przytrafi, pomimo zagrożenia. – Blondyn uśmiechnął się pocieszająco.

– Nie bądźcie tacy optymistyczni, bo możemy się na tych waszych nadziejach ostro przejechać! – zaprotestowała gniewnie Penelopa. – Poza tym... Jeszcze zostaje ten drugi bydlak! Z tego, co nam o nim opowiedzieliście, wynika jasno, że to też niezły gad! Równie paskudny, jak Riddle! Albo i bardziej!

– Niestety... – Jean skrzywił się, jak po wypiciu wyjątkowo obrzydliwego eliksiru.

– Okazaliście nam ogromne zaufanie zdradzając tajemnicę Władcy Smoków. Rozumiem, dlaczego nie chcecie nic z tego wyjawić Sheenowi ani Dumblowi... – Percy z zakłopotaniem potarł policzek. – Prawdę powiedziawszy, to ja też już nie ufam tak bardzo naszemu dyrektorowi. On niestety coś kombinuje! I czuję przez skórę, że jak się dowiem, CO, to chyba mi się to nie spodoba!

– Mam takie samo wrażenie, Percy – mruknął zgaszonym głosem Jean. – Opowiedz, co jeszcze mówił ci Kingsley... – przypomniał.

– Przesłuchał Deana i Ginny używając myślodsiewni. Oczywiście, oni nie oglądali swoich wspomnień z tej całej zadymy. Potem, jak już obejrzał, co zapamiętali, to dostali wszystko z powrotem. No i okazało się, że Ginny zauważyła, że ja trzymam różdżkę. Dean tego nie widział, bo w tym momencie był odwrócony do mnie plecami. Strzeliłem dwa razy z mojego Magnum, Śnieżnopióry zabił tego padlinojada, którego moja siostrzyczka i jej chłopak potraktowali Drętwotą, a ja dopiero wtedy zdjąłem z siebie zaklęcie niewidzialności. Przez kilka sekund trzymałem różdżkę w lewej ręce, zanim wsunąłem ją z powrotem do rękawa! Broni oczywiście nie chowałem, bo oni mieli odnieść wrażenie, że jestem stuprocentowym mugolem. Niestety, Ginny okazała się cholernie spostrzegawcza! No i jak sobie przypomni, że ja jestem mańkutem, to może jej wpaść do głowy właściwe skojarzenie... – Percy wsunął dłonie we włosy, burząc sobie fryzurę.

– Czy żadne z nich nie zwróciło uwagi na to, że pojawiłeś się z nicości? – zapytała Laeticia marszcząc brwi.

– Nie, bo wyskoczyłem zza krzaka. Tak to oboje pamiętają. Ale mamy jeszcze jeden kłopot... Był tam przecież ten cholerny szczur, Glizdogon. Mówiłeś mi, że Sidrí próbował go schwytać, ale chybił – Percy z zaniepokojoną miną potarł czoło, patrząc na Jeana.

– Tak, Sidrí opowiedział mi o tym. Był wściekły na siebie, że nie udało mu się złapać Glizdogona – Jean skrzywił się z niesmakiem. – Na szczęście ten parszywiec oglądał całe zajście ze szczurzej perspektywy i nie widział twojej twarzy.

– Skąd wiesz? – zdziwili się Penelopa i Percy jednym głosem.

– Od Samuraja. Riddle był podobno wściekły i potraktował Szczura Crucio. Miał do niego pretensje, że nie tylko nie zareagował, ale i nie może cię rozpoznać! Samuraj widział całe zajście, oczywiście sam był niewidzialny, bo przecież duchy mogą być niewidzialne, gdy tego chcą, więc ani Glizdogon, ani Riddle nie mieli pojęcia, że są obserwowani – wytłumaczył sprawę Jean.

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego gadzina wysłał jako obserwatora właśnie tego nieudacznika, Glizdogona – zastanowiła się z niesmakiem Penelopa.

– O to musiałabyś zapytać tego samozwańczego lordzinę – odpowiedziała drwiąco Laeticia.

– Mnie natomiast najbardziej niepokoi fakt, że Śnieżnopióry zatłukł tego śmierciojada. – Jean wstał z fotela i zaczął krążyć po pokoju. Odwrócił się do Percy'ego. – Za dobrze go wytresowałeś!

– Czy to zarzut? – nastroszył się rudzielec.

– Tak naprawdę, to nie... – westchnął Jean, siadając z powrotem w fotelu. – Tylko weź pod uwagę, że zarówno twoja siostra, jak i jej chłopak są inteligentni...

– I nie ma siły, żeby się nie zaczęli zastanawiać, co wstąpiło w tego cholernego łabędzia – dołożyła Laeticia.

– Owszem – warknął Percy. – To też może być dla Ginny wskazówką, co do mojej tożsamości... Niestety!

– Prędzej czy później poskłada swoje spostrzeżenia w całość i odgadnie prawdę. A mam poważne podejrzenia, że nie zajmie jej to dużo czasu. Łabędź i różdżka w lewej ręce, to będą dla niej wystarczające wskazówki. No i o eliksirze wielosokowym też wie dosyć, żeby wpaść na właściwy trop! To twoja siostra, Percy! – powiedziała z uśmiechem Penelopa.

– Toteż właśnie... Gdyby wpadła w łapy śmierciojadów i gdyby udało im się z niej to wyciągnąć, to cały kamuflaż na nic i wszystko się posypie. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że na pewno by ją potem zabili! – Percy nie ukrywał zdenerwowania.

– Poruszasz bardzo zawiłe możliwości – mruknął Jean. – Niestety, jedyne co w tej sytuacji możemy zrobić, to mocno ją pilnować. Pytanie, do kogo pójdzie po radę, jak już załapie o co chodzi...

– Oby to był Bill! – jęknął Percy.

– Chyba musisz z nim pogadać – stwierdziła spokojnie Laeticia.

– Ano, trzeba będzie – mruknął rudzielec z rezygnacją w głosie.

– To się potem zastanowicie, jak się z nim skontaktować. A ja chciałabym wiedzieć nieco więcej, o tym, co to było z tą całą awanturą pod Snape Manor – oznajmiła Penelopa. – Twoje sprawozdanie było bardzo lakoniczne, Laeticio!

– Księżna Sakurako obudziła mnie około czwartej rano i powiedziała, że za chwilę od strony wschodniej, przy granicy strefy ochronnej wokół posiadłości, pojawią się śmierciożercy. I żebym na wszelki wypadek przygotowała sobie świstoklik. Ostrzegła też nasze skrzaty, a potem udałyśmy się na wieżę obserwacyjną. Smoki przyleciały za śmierciojadami. I dały im popalić! Sama się sobie dziwię, ale ani trochę się nie bałam... – Laeticia snując swoją opowieść lekko się uśmiechała. – Padlinożercy chcieli spalić Snape Manor. Wiedzieli, że właściciel jest w Hogwarcie i tam go nie dosięgną, ale liczyli na to, że uda im się sforsować zabezpieczenia i zniszczyć dwór. Nie przewidzieli, że Władców Smoków jest trochę więcej, niż „sztuk jeden". Ciekawe, co teraz sobie myślą... Może podejrzewają, że Severus ma jakieś konszachty z Francuzem od wielkich gadów! To by było świetnie!

– Możliwe, że będą mieli takie podejrzenia, ale nie jestem pewien, kochanie, czy to rzeczywiście będzie takie „świetne" – zaprotestował Jean.

– Dlaczego nie? Im więcej dezinformacji i dezorientacji w szeregach wroga, tym lepiej dla nas! – wykrzyknęła żarliwie Laeticia.

– No, może... – westchnął z powątpiewaniem w głosie jej mąż.

– Nie kłóćcie się... A co z Błękitnookim? Yurusarezaru zabrał go ze sobą do Japonii, myślicie, że to pomoże chłopakowi odzyskać równowagę psychiczną? No i czy na pewno będzie tam bezpieczny? Sami mówiliście że ten wredny Gad go szuka! – zapytał niespokojnie Percy.

– Yurusarezaru zna się na sztukach walki i ochronie. To on tego uczył mego ojca i mnie... Mam nadzieję, że francuski Pan Smoków nie wpadnie na to, że rozdzieliliśmy Błękitnookiego ze Świetlikiem. Ona wróciła do Edynburga. Na szczęście jedna ze stacji sieci teleportacyjnej jest na terenie Snape Manor... – Jean ciężko westchnął.

– A co na to wszystko Mistrz Eliksirów? – spytała Penelopa. – Księżna go zawiadomiła?

– Owszem. Był wściekły, że go od razu nie obudziłyśmy, ale jak się dowiedział, że żadne z nas nie ucierpiało, to się natychmiast uspokoił. Poprosił tylko Poetkę, żeby pomogła mu wzmocnić ochronę posiadłości. Licentia Poetica przybyła pięć minut po tej rozmowie i od razu wzięła się do roboty. Podziwiam ją... To prawdziwa Mistrzyni Słowa! – Laeticia pokiwała głową z gorącą aprobatą.

– Może dlatego, że jak wieść gminna niesie, język polski jest jednym z najtrudniejszych na świecie – stwierdziła spokojnie Penelopa.

– Nie potrafiłabym wymówić nawet jej imienia... – westchnęła smętnie Laeticia.

– Wyobrażacie sobie, co teraz napiszą w „Proroku"?! – wykrzyknął Percy. – I jak Dumbledore na to zareaguje?!

– Tu nie ma sobie co wyobrażać... – mruknęła zgryźliwie Penelopa. – Będzie dym!

– Na pewno – skrzywiła się Laeticia. – Co robimy? – spytała patrząc na męża,

Trzy pary oczu spoczęły na twarzy Jeana.

– Musimy siedzieć cicho, i poczekać na reakcje przeciwników i sojuszników, bo nic nam innego w tej chwili nie pozostaje. Księżna Sakurako zaraz zawiadomi Dumbledore'a o tym, co się stało w Snape Manor i wyjaśni mu sprawę. Bez kłamstw, ale oczywiście całej prawdy mu nie powie. Relacje śmierciożerców, których udało się aurorom aresztować też mogą spowodować zamieszanie. Kingsley na szczęście jest kryty, bo nikt mu nie może zarzucić jakiegokolwiek zaniedbania. Zostawił pod Snape Manor dwóch obserwatorów, którzy od razu zawiadomili służby aurorskie, że coś się dzieje i wezwali posiłki – Jean mówił powoli, zastanawiając się nad każdym słowem. – Wszyscy członkowie naszej grupy już wiedzą, co się stało – Wolodia i Cloude uruchomili alarmową łączność. Ty wracaj do Snape Manor – spojrzał na żonę. – Masz tam jeszcze sporo roboty, prawda?

– Mnóstwo! – wykrzyknęła z zapałem Laeticia.

– Jak cię znam, to będziesz pracować do utraty tchu – westchnął Jean wznosząc oczy ku sufitowi.

– Bo akurat to bardzo lubię – wyjaśniła spokojnie.

– Dobrze, dobrze... Wiem o tym. Wy zostańcie tutaj – popatrzył na Percy'ego i Penelopę. – Macie dzisiaj wolne, prawda?

– Sobota – powiedział obojętnie Percy. – Zostawiłem alarmowe łącze w moim oficjalnym mieszkaniu. W razie czego, gdyby ktoś się chciał ze mną skontaktować, zostanę ostrzeżony.

– Ile stopni pośrednich założyłeś? – spytał szybko Jean.

– Cztery. Chyba wystarczy? – zapytał rudzielec niespokojnie.

– Na pewno. Wbrew temu, co mówiłeś, masz bardzo szybki refleks i nawet trzy byłyby w twoim wypadku dostatecznym zabezpieczeniem – powiedział uspokajająco Jean. – To ja wracam do Edynburga. Zobaczymy się za jakieś dwie godziny... Na razie.

***

sobota, 13 lipca 1996 rok, godzina szósta rano, Hogwart, gabinet dyrektora.

Profesor Dumbledore z niezwykłym zainteresowaniem czytał „Proroka Codziennego".

Prorok Codzienny donosi – gobliny oskarżają byłego Ministra Korneliusza Knota o próby przejęcia Banku Gringotta oraz o zabójstwa ich pobratymców.

Stary mężczyzna westchnął i odłożył gazetę. Połowę objętości tekstów zajmowały rewelacje na temat Knota i jego kolejnych, mniejszych i większych grzechów. Niestety, dowody przeciwko byłemu Ministrowi Magii były wystarczająco wiarygodne i dobrze udokumentowane...

– Panie profesorze! – usłyszał. Uniósł głowę. Przed jego biurkiem unosił się duch pięknej Japonki.

– Witaj księżno! – Dumbledore podniósł się z krzesła i grzecznie ukłonił. – Cóż cię sprowadza, milady, tu do mnie o tak wczesnej porze? Czyżby kolejne kłopoty?

– Niestety, tak, panie dyrektorze. – Księżna podpłynęła w powietrzu bliżej w kierunku do biurka. – Śmierciożercy próbowali napaść na Snape Manor. Riddle chciał ukarać Severusa Snape'a za zdradę i wysłał dwudziestu swoich ludzi, żeby spalili dwór i zniszczyli co tylko się da na terenie posiadłości. Nie przybył z nimi osobiście jedynie dlatego, ponieważ wszyscy wiedzą, że Mistrz Eliksirów jest w tej chwili w Hogwarcie i pan go chroni. – Księżna Sakurako de Blois–Fouche przerwała, patrząc z namysłem na Dumbledore'a.

– Powiedziałaś, milady, że „śmierciożercy próbowali"... Czy to znaczy, że się im nie powiodło? – spytał żywo dyrektor, patrząc na swoją rozmówczynię z niepokojem.

– Na szczęście nie, panie profesorze, ale... Hmm... – Japonka zająknęła się lekko, wyraźnie zakłopotana. Po chwili milczenia podjęła opowieść. – Za padlinojadami przybyły smoki. Dosłownie kilkanaście sekund po sługach Voldemorta... Smoki zaatakowały śmierciojadów i wywiązała się bitwa, którą niewolnicy gadziny przegrali. Walka trwała niecałe pięć minut, bo Kingsley zostawił pod Snape Manor dwóch obserwatorów, którzy natychmiast zawiadomili kogo trzeba o tym, co się dzieje. Aurorzy pojawili się po jakichś czterech minutach. Schwytali pięciu śmierciożerców i zabrali ich natychmiast na posterunek. Oprócz żywych, zabrali też sześć trupów padlinojadów zabitych przez smoki. Reszta sługusów Riddle'a zwiała z podkulonymi ogonami, że użyję takiej metafory... Smoki zniknęły i aurorzy nie mieli już nic do roboty. Obawiam się tylko, że zaraz ktoś tu od nich się pojawi i zacznie zadawać potwornie niewygodne pytania...

– Z całą pewnością. – Dumbledore przyglądał się swojej rozmówczyni uważnie, marszcząc brwi. – Ale zanim tu się zjawią, ja miałbym do ciebie, milady, parę niewygodnych pytań. Czy mogę je zadać?

– Spodziewałam się tego – odpowiedziała spokojnie księżna. – Proszę, niech pan pyta, panie profesorze... Ale nie gwarantuję odpowiedzi!

Dumbledore skinął głową.

– Czy zawiadomiłaś, pani, profesora Snape'a, zanim przybyłaś tu do mnie? – Pierwsze pytanie dyrektora chyba nieco zaskoczyło Japonkę.

– Tak, Severus już wie. Powiedziałam mu. Przypuszczam, że zaraz przyjdzie do pana, bo poinformowałam go, że powiem panu o wszystkim. Następne pytanie, proszę! – powiedziała, uśmiechając się nieco figlarnie. Lecz uwadze dyrektora nie uszło, że jej uśmiech był trochę sztuczny.

– Te smoki nie zostały wysłane przez Francuza, prawda? – Spokój w głosie profesora nie zwiódł kobiety. Bez trudu wyczuła napięcie, z jakim czekał na jej odpowiedź.

– Jest pan bardzo inteligentny, panie profesorze – odpowiedziała już bez uśmiechu, po chwili zastanowienia. – Nie, nie on... No, cóż. powiem panu prawdę. To nie Francuz wysłał właśnie te smoki przeciwko śmierciojadom, tylko mój ojciec. Był samurajem i szogunem, ale przede wszystkim był jednym z najpotężniejszych i najsławniejszych japońskich czarodziejów na przestrzeni kilku tysięcy lat. Nazywał się Tokugawa Ieyasu!

– Merlinie! – wykrzyknął Dumbledore ze zdumieniem. – Nie wiedziałem! Więc to prawda, że twój ojciec, milady, był Władcą Smoków!

– Tak! – potwierdziła z dumą księżna Sakurako de Blois–Fouche. – A moją matką była jedna z najsławniejszych gejsz. Zwano ją Czarodziejski Głos. Nie bez przyczyny! Imię mojej matki było idealną definicją jej magii!

– To znaczy, że nawet będąc duchem, twój ojciec, milady, może rozkazywać smokom?! – zdumiał się Dumbledore.

Księżna uśmiechnęła się posępnie.

– Tak – westchnęła. – Może. I smoki go słuchają. Ale tym razem nie rozkazywał, tylko poprosił. Posłuchały prośby i spełniły ją. Przybyły i zaatakowały sługusów Riddle'a. Czy ma pan jeszcze jakieś pytania?

– Tak, księżno, całe mnóstwo, ale nie sądzę, żebyś mi na nie chciała odpowiedzieć, zatem darujmy je sobie. – Dumbledore z namysłem zdjął okulary, przetarł je śnieżnobiałą chusteczką i włożył z powrotem na nos. – Oczywiście to, co mi powiedziałaś, to były informacje wyłącznie dla mnie?

– Tak, panie profesorze – potwierdziła księżna spokojnie.

– Obiecuję, że nikomu tego nie zdradzę – zapewnił dyrektor. – Niestety, możemy się spodziewać sensacyjnych artykułów w „Proroku" – westchnął mężczyzna z odrazą.

– Oj! O tym nie pomyślałam! Rzeczywiście... Co z tym zrobimy? – zapytała, patrząc niepewnie na Dumbledore'a.

– Jedyne, co możemy zrobić, to odmawiać odpowiedzi na pytania dziennikarzy – powiedział stanowczo profesor. – Głównie dotyczy to oczywiście Severusa i mnie. Nikt inny raczej nie powinien być przez tych pismaków atakowany... Hmm... – zastanawiał się przez chwilę. – Nie jestem pewien, czy dziennikarze uwierzą, że żaden z nas nic nie wie, co, kto, jak i dlaczego...

– Jeśli będziecie obaj konsekwentni w swoich wypowiedziach, to nie znajdą punktu zaczepienia – wyraziła przypuszczenie księżna.

– Niestety, napiszą mnóstwo bredni, jak zwykle! – rozległ się od drzwi rozeźlony męski głos. – Przepraszam, usłyszałem waszą rozmowę o dziennikarzach. Panie dyrektorze, jej wysokość mnie zawiadomiła, co się stało. – Severus Snape podszedł do biurka. – Domyślam się, że pan też już o tym wie?

– Usiądź, Severusie – dyrektor wskazał na fotel. – Milady, mam nadzieję, że to wszystko?

– Tak, panie dyrektorze, spełniłam swój obowiązek zawiadamiając was obu o ataku na Snape Manor, więc pozwolicie, że się już pożegnam. – Księżna de Blois–Fouche ukłoniła się i popłynęła w stronę okna. – Oczywiście, nadal będziemy pilnować śmierciożerców i zawiadomimy was o wszystkim, czego się dowiemy o ich zamiarach i podjętych działaniach.

– Wasza wysokość! – Severus poderwał się i pochylił przed nią w głębokim skłonie. – Jestem niezmiernie wdzięczny za pomoc. Proszę, przekaż swemu najszacowniejszemu ojcu najgorętsze i najszczersze podziękowania ode mnie!

– Przekażę, Severusie – obiecała kobieta. Przeniknęła przez szybę i zniknęła.

Snape powoli się wyprostował i usiadł z powrotem na fotelu.

– Co teraz, panie dyrektorze? – spytał wyraźnie przygnębiony. – Coraz więcej komplikacji...

– Powinniśmy byli to przewidzieć! – Dumbledore zmęczonym ruchem pogładził się po brodzie.

– Przewidziałem – powiedział zimno Snape. – Zastosowałem tyle zaklęć ochronnych, że nawet temu zgadziałemu bydlakowi przełamanie ich zajęłoby bardzo wiele czasu! Poza tym, w Snape Manor jest mnóstwo czarów obronnych jeszcze z czasów moich dziadków, pradziadków i parę starożytnych klątw...

– Czy pomyślałeś o zaklęciu Fideliusa? Poza tym, tamten twój pomysł… Im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiam, tym bardziej mi się podoba! – oznajmił dyrektor z błyskiem w oku.

– Sądzę, że Riddle TEGO się nie spodziewa. Chociaż to bardzo prymitywny podstęp. – Severus zmarszczył brwi z miną pełną powątpiewania. – No, cóż, spróbujemy. Myślę, że jednak gadzina da się nabrać. A co do zaklęcia Fideliusa... Szkoda, że nie mogę o to poprosić pana, bo już pan jest Strażnikiem siedziby Zakonu – westchnął z rezygnacją.

– Nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby ktoś był Strażnikiem dla dwóch obiektów – przyznał profesor. – Ale może moglibyśmy spróbować? – zaproponował.

– Nie, panie dyrektorze, lepiej nie ryzykujmy takich eksperymentów – zaprotestował stanowczo Snape. – Podjęliśmy już ogromne ryzyko w tak wielu innych sprawach, że to sobie może raczej darujmy. Znajdę innego Strażnika. Niestety, to nie mogę być ja...

– No, nie. Niestety... Powiesz mi, kto? A może jednak lepiej nie? – zastanowił się Dumbledore.

– Dwie wtajemniczone osoby wystarczą. Ja i Strażnik – Snape pokręcił głową. – Ale coś mi przyszło do głowy... Napiszę kto jest Strażnikiem i zapieczętowaną kopertę z jego nazwiskiem zdeponuję u pana. Zaczaruję ją tak, że jej zawartość będzie mogła być ujawniona dopiero po mojej śmierci. To powinno być wystarczającym zabezpieczeniem! A Strażnik o tym też będzie wiedział. Na wszelki wypadek.

– Słusznie... Bardzo dobry pomysł, Severusie – pochwalił profesor. – Jeszcze tylko musimy uzgodnić, co powiemy aurorom i pismakom... – westchnął z niesmakiem.

***

sobota, 13 lipca 1996 rok, godzina siódma rano, Hogwart, Wieża Gryffindoru – dormitorium chłopców.

Harry podniósł się z łóżka ziewając rozpaczliwie. Postanowił nie ryzykować dyskusji z rozeźlonym Mistrzem Eliksirów. Snape przyszedł do Wieży Gryffindoru o siódmej rano, tak jak obiecał i urządził im pobudkę. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dean i Bill zerwali się z łóżek błyskawicznie, tylko on i Ron gramolili się z pościeli, jak rozespane niedźwiedzie. Snape niestety nie zamierzał czekać, aż się rozbudzą.

– Wstawaj, Potter, ale już! Zaraz będzie śniadanie i masz się odpowiednio zaprezentować Dursleyom! Musisz być ubrany wytwornie, a jednocześnie z niedbałą elegancją, rozumiesz?! – wykrzykiwał niecierpliwie. Najwyraźniej niemrawa reakcja chłopaka nie zadowoliła go w najmniejszym stopniu, bo sapnął gniewnie i otworzył gwałtownie drzwi do sypialni. – Panno Granger! – wrzasnął.

Po chwili kroki dziewczyny zadudniły na schodach i Hermiona wpadła do sypialni.

– Co się stało, panie profesorze?! – zawołała przestraszona.

Snape wskazał na torby zawierające nowe ubrania Harry'ego.

– Pomożesz Potterowi wybrać odpowiedni strój. Kobiety to potrafią... – zarządził sucho.

– Severusie, czy ty nie przesadzasz? – Do sypialni wszedł Remus Lupin. Miał podkrążone oczy i wyglądał na potwornie zmęczonego, jakby nie spał całą noc.

– Nie – odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów lodowatym tonem. – Zapewniam, że to, co Potter będzie miał na sobie przy śniadaniu, ma bardzo istotne znaczenie. I nie są to żadne żarty! Bierz się do roboty, Granger! Wam też przydadzą się jej rady – zaszydził, patrząc na pozostałych.

Powiedziawszy to, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z dormitorium, odprowadzany zdziwionymi spojrzeniami.

***

sobota, 13 lipca 1996 rok, godzina siódma trzydzieści rano, Hogwart, gabinet dyrektora.

Profesor Dumbledore siedział w fotelu i niecierpliwie stukał palcami po obitym szkarłatnym aksamitem podłokietniku. Czekał na Remusa, byli przecież obaj umówieni z komisarzem Sheenem. Z ulgą powitał pukanie do drzwi.

– Proszę wejść! – powiedział głośno, jednocześnie podnosząc się z fotela.

Lupin cicho wsunął się do gabinetu. Dyrektor z troską zauważył, że Remus bardzo źle wygląda. Miał podkrążone oczy i był bardzo blady.

– Mamy tylko dwadzieścia minut, musimy wrócić do Hogwartu przed ósmą – powiedział szybko Dumbledore.

– Wiem, panie dyrektorze. – Lupin podszedł do profesora. – Na szczęście nie potrzebujemy wiele czasu, żeby załatwić sprawę. Musimy tylko przekazać komisarzowi świstokliki i komunikatory. Resztę, na szczęście, załatwiliśmy już wczoraj.

– Nie traćmy zatem czasu – profesor wyjął z kieszeni mały ołówek i podsunął go Remusowi. Młody mężczyzna chwycił koniec ołówka od strony grafitu, brudząc sobie trochę palce. Po chwili obaj zniknęli z cichym trzaskiem.

Dwadzieścia pięć minut później... Hogwart, gabinet dyrektora.

Świst i trzask. Dwie męskie postacie zmaterializowały się na środku gabinetu dyrektora Hogwartu.

– Uff... – westchnął ciężko Dumbledore. – Zdążyliśmy. Swoją drogą, nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że Sheen zdobędzie tak wiele informacji o Władcach Smoków, w tak krótkim czasie... Interesujące, nie uważasz, Remusie? – zapytał z zastanowieniem w głosie.

– Nawet bardzo – przyznał Lupin. Zmarszczył brwi. – Niestety, nadal niczego nie wiemy o tym tajemniczym Francuzie...

– Zaraz po rozmowie z Dursleyami przejrzymy te papiery, które dał nam Sheen. A na razie zamknę to w biurku... – dyrektor wyjął z płóciennej torby od Harrodsa grubą kartonową teczkę i włożył ją do szuflady, której nie omieszkał zabezpieczyć zaklęciem. – To na wszelki wypadek – mrugnął do Remusa. – A teraz zejdźmy na śniadanie.

***

sobota, 13 lipca 1996 rok, godzina ósma rano, Hogwart, Wielka Sala.

Harremu mocno biło serce gdy otoczony przyjaciółmi wchodził do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Nakryty był tylko jeden stół, nauczycielski. A przy każdym nakryciu leżała elegancka wizytówka z wyraźnie wykaligrafowanym imieniem i nazwiskiem. Dyrektor i profesor McGonagall siedzieli już na swoich stałych miejscach, pogrążeni z cichej rozmowie. Naprzeciwko Dumbledore'a zajmował miejsce Vernon Dursley, mający po swojej prawej ręce Petunię. Dudley siedział obok matki z otępiałą miną wpatrując się w pusty talerz.

– Tutaj, Harry! – zawołał Lupin kiwając mu ręką. Chłopak podziękował skinieniem głowy siadając pomiędzy Lupinem i mecenasem Vongerichten–Wintour. Chwilę później do sali wkroczyli ramię w ramię Snape i jasnowłosy Norweg. Mistrz Eliksirów obrzucił Harry'ego tak uważnym spojrzeniem, że chłopak poczuł się jak mucha na olbrzymiej płachcie śnieżnobiałego papieru.

– Dobrze – skwitował jego wygląd Mistrz Eliksirów. Harry pomyślał z ulgą, że Hermiona wykonała naprawdę świetną robotę, bo gdyby nie jej pomoc, to pewnie nigdy by mu się nie udało ubrać zgodnie z żądaniami Snape'a: „wytwornie i jednocześnie z niedbałą elegancją". Snape usiadł naprzeciwko niego, a Olaf Goldstone zajął krzesło obok Vernona Dursleya. Harry zaczął podejrzewać, że w rozlokowaniu osób przy stole nie było niczego przypadkowego. Kingsley, Dean, Ginny, Charlie i Bill znaleźli się po lewej ręce dyrektora, a Ron, Hermiona i bliźniacy okupowali miejsca po prawej. Przy stole obok Dudleya siedziało jeszcze dwóch ponurych mężczyzn w uniformach aurorów. Vernon Dursley nagle spojrzał na Harry'ego z wściekłością i nienawiścią. Chłopak poczuł zimny gniew. Udało mu się zignorować swego byłego opiekuna i zachować kamienną twarz, choć najchętniej rąbnąłby tego durnia co najmniej Drętwotą.

Profesor Dumbledore wstał z krzesła i rozejrzał po twarzach obecnych.

– Witam wszystkich państwa w Hogwarcie – powiedział neutralnym tonem. – Zapraszam na śniadanie i życzę smacznego.

Usiadł i stuknął różdżką w swój talerz. Puste dotychczas półmiski natychmiast zapełniły się smakowitymi potrawami. Harry szybko nałożył sobie na talerz solidną porcję jajecznicy na bekonie i sięgnął po grzanki. Rozejrzał się szukając masła i dżemu. Stały dość daleko, po prawej stronie.

– Proszę o masło – zwrócił się do mecenasa.

– Proszę uprzejmie – prawnik podał chłopcu maselniczkę. – Dżem też?

– Tak, dziękuję – odpowiedział automatycznie, smarując grzankę masłem.

– Ja też poproszę – Snape wyciągnął rękę i Harry szybko podsunął mu miseczkę z dżemem. W międzyczasie Lupin nalał kawy sobie i Harry'emu. Przy stole panowała pełna napięcia cisza, towarzystwo nie było rozmowne. Od czasu do czasu tylko ktoś prosił sąsiada o podanie czegoś. Śniadanie dłużyło się chłopcu niemiłosiernie. Z ulgą przywitał pojawienie się ciast i soku dyniowego. Tuż przed nim znalazła się patera z pięknie wypieczonym sernikiem. Ponieważ Harry bardzo lubił sernik, bez namysłu ukroił sobie spory kawałek i położył na talerzyku. W cieście było mnóstwo rodzynków, a właśnie takie smakowało mu najbardziej!

– Ja też chcę sernik! – wrzasnął nagle Dudley. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego nieprzyjaźnie. – Harry, daj mi sernik!

Harry nagle poczuł, że mecenas i Lupin prawie jednocześnie trącili go znacząco. Mecenas ostrzegawczo nacisnął kolanem jego udo, a Lupin delikatnie nadepnął mu na stopę. Chłopak uśmiechnął się w duchu. Nie potrzebował tego przypomnienia, żeby zachować się tak, jak sobie tego obaj życzyli. Z największą przyjemnością zignorował wrzaski Dudleya.

– Proszę, Potter, ukrój i dla mnie – powiedział cicho Snape. Harry spokojnie spełnił jego prośbę i położył spory kawałek sernika na talerzyku Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Nie słyszałeś, co do ciebie powiedział Dudley? – warknął wściekle Vernon Dursley patrząc na Harry'ego rozkazująco. – Daj mu sernik!

Snape podniósł głowę i spojrzał na mężczyznę. Pod tym spojrzeniem Vernon skulił się i zbladł. Jego żona z całej siły ciągnęła go za rękaw.

– Czarodziejskie słowo, panie Dursley – powiedział cicho Snape. – Nie usłyszeliśmy czarodziejskiego słowa...

– Nie znam żadnych czarodziejskich słów! – wybuchnął Vernon.

– Tak, najwyraźniej pan nie zna, chociaż są powszechnie używane – Snape uśmiechnął się pogardliwie. – Szkoda.

Do zakończenia posiłku nikt się już nie odezwał. Nawet Dudley, chociaż nie dostał sernika.

Gdy Dumbledore dał sygnał, że można już wstać od stołu, Harry spojrzał przypadkiem na talerzyk Mistrza Eliksirów i z najwyższym trudem powstrzymał wybuch śmiechu. Snape zjadł dwa kawałki sernika, nie zostawiając ani okruszka ciasta, ale starannie wydłubał z niego wszystkie rodzynki!

„_Ale wybredny..." _– pomyślał chłopak chichocząc.

– Jakiegoż to „czarodziejskiego słowa" nie powiedziałem, panie profesorze? – usłyszał pytanie zadane ostrym głosem przez Vernona Dursleya. Harry obejrzał się i ujrzał Dursleya stojącego obok Snape'a. Chłopak uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Vernon Dursley nadął się, najwyraźniej chciał zaimponować swemu rozmówcy, może go zastraszyć... Ale jego wysiłki były żałosne. Przy Mistrzu Eliksirów wyglądał jak mały, niechlujny i słaby człowieczek. Snape – wyższy od swego rozmówcy prawie o głowę, ubrany w nienagannie skrojony, mugolski garnitur, poruszający się spokojnie, miękko jak kot i prawie bezgłośnie – i Vernon Dursley – powłóczący nogami, w zniszczonym ubraniu. Kontrast między tymi dwoma mężczyznami był uderzający.

– To słowo to „proszę", panie Dursley – odpowiedział uprzejmie Snape na zadane mu pytanie.

Harry szybko odwrócił się do nich obu plecami. Dawno nie odczuwał takiej satysfakcji.

***

sobota, 13 lipca 1996 rok, godzina dziewiąta rano, Londyn, Ministerstwo Magii, Gabinet Ministra

Kingsley Shacklebolt był pewien, że znów zdarzyło się coś okropnego. Nowy Minister Magii, Amos Diggory, na pewno nie wzywałby go bez powodu. Gdy Kingsley wszedł do jego gabinetu, oprócz Ministra zobaczył tam jeszcze kilkoro ludzi. Dwóch aurorów, których posłał do pilnowania Snape Manor, jednego z dowódców oddziałów szybkiego reagowania – Olivera Hope'a, Nimphadorę Tonks i Alastora Moodyego, oraz swojego własnego zastępcę – Terencjusza Boota.

– Siadaj, Kingsley – Amos wskazał mu fotel. Sam usiadł w fotelu obok niego, a nie za biurkiem, czyniąc jednocześnie zapraszający gest w stronę pozostałych osób obecnych w gabinecie. Po chwili wszyscy siedzieli wokół niskiego stolika, na którym stał jakiś przedmiot osłonięty drewnianym, okrągłym pudłem, takim samym, w jakich zazwyczaj modnisie przechowują kapelusze.

– Co się stało? – spytał cicho Shacklebolt.

– Zaraz zobaczysz – westchnął Minister znużonym głosem. Jego posępna mina nie wróżyła nic dobrego. Diggory zdjął drewnianą osłonę z tajemniczego przedmiotu. Oczom aurora ukazała się myślodsiewnia.

– Wejdź tam i patrz. Postaraj się wyłapać wszystkie możliwe szczegóły. Możesz oglądać to tyle razy, ile uznasz za stosowne. Najdokładniej, jak tylko zdołasz... – powiedział Diggory.

Kingsley pochylił się i zanurzył twarz w srebrzystej mgle cudzych wspomnień.

Patrzył z góry na lasy wokół Snape Manor. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że znajduje się na jednym ze wzgórz w hrabstwie Derby, tuż przy granicy posiadłości Severusa Snape'a. Na terenie jego majątku znajdowała się jedna z wielu, słynnych ongiś, kopalni niebieskich fluorytów, a poprzednie pokolenia Snape'ów kiedyś zbijały na nich fortunę. Ujrzał jednego ze swoich aurorów schodzącego ze stoku. Ruszył za nim. Po chwili obserwowany przez niego mężczyzna stanął i schował się za pień grubego drzewa. Tuż przy niewidzialnej granicy Snape Manor pojawiły się czarne postacie śmierciożerców. Było ich chyba ze dwudziestu. Większość z nich Kingsley rozpoznawał po ruchach i sylwetkach. Ale Czarnego Pana wśród nich nie było. Tego Shacklebolt był absolutnie pewny. _„Ciekawe, dlaczego..."_ Wysoka postać spowita czarną peleryną, – to była Bellatrix Lestrange. Wyciągnęła różdżkę. Trysnęły fioletowe i czerwone iskry, a w powietrzu, w miejscu, gdzie doleciało zaklęcie, pojawiła się tęczowa plama, jakby kawałek błony bańki mydlanej. Był to oczywiście fragment pola ochronnego otaczającego posiadłość. Pozostali śmierciożercy zrobili to samo, co ich przywódczyni i wokół pojawiły się kolejne rozbłyski. Na tym skończyły się działania przybyszów zmierzające do wdarcia się na teren Snape Manor. Kilka metrów nad nimi, z nicości wyłoniło się kilkanaście smoków. Były to wyłącznie chińskie ogniomioty. Stadu przewodził olbrzymi samiec. Jego łuski mieniły się wszystkimi barwami tęczy. Kingsley nigdy jeszcze nie widział tak pięknego smoka. Jaskrawe barwy smoczego ciała prześlicznie grały na tle nieba. Wielki smok wyglądał jak rajski ptak. Wbrew swej woli auror zamarł z podziwu. Potrząsnął głową i wrócił do obserwacji zachodzących zdarzeń.

Wszystkich smoków było szesnaście. Utworzyły eskadrę w kształcie prostokąta, zawisając w powietrzu tak blisko jeden drugiego, że niemal muskały się skrzydłami. A że skrzydła ogniomiotów są niewielkie i przezroczyste – były prawie niewidoczne i ciała smoków wyglądały jak wypuszczone z łuku strzały. Sekundę później, porównanie, jakie przyszło do głowy aurorowi okazało się niezwykle trafne. Olbrzymie gady zwinęły skrzydła i rzuciły się w dół, kompletnie zaskakując śmierciożerców gwałtownością swojego ataku. Dwóch śmierciojadów zginęło od razu od strug smoczego ognia. Pozostali szybko przemieszczali się teleportując, skacząc w różne strony od kilku do kilkunastu metrów, w bok i w tył. Dwóch padlinojadów podczas teleportacji zderzyło się ze sobą wystarczająco niefortunnie, żeby dać smokom szansę na atak. Obaj pechowcy upadli na ziemię; jeden chyba stracił przytomność, bo się nie ruszał. Wódz smoczej eskadry wykorzystał to natychmiast, ciskając w nieruchomą postać kulą ognia. Przytomny śmierciożerca usiłował osłonić kolegę zaklęciem tarczy, ale nie do końca mu się powiodło, ponieważ ognisty pocisk odbity od chwilowej osłony musnął innego sługę Riddle'a. Smok, niezwykle zwinnie, jak na tak olbrzymią istotę śmignął obok czarno ubranej postaci i cisnął w śmierciojada Lancą. Shacklebolt zamrugał gwałtownie. Nie, to mu się nie zdawało! Smok miotnął zaklęciem! Jak to możliwe?!

Pozostali padlinożercy też zwijali się jak w ukropie, broniąc się przed smokami miotającymi na nich płomienie i pioruny kuliste oraz... zaklęcia! No, cóż, wielowiekowy spór o możliwości smoków odnośnie rzucania czarów chyba właśnie został rozstrzygnięty...

Śmierciożercy usiłowali się przegrupować i próbowali rzucać zaklęcia synchronicznie, ale nie zdążyli. Nad polem walki wyłoniło się z niebytu kolejne stado smoków. Tym razem liderem grupy był mieszaniec ogniomiota z zielonym walijskim. Musiał mieć też za któregoś przodka rogogona węgierskiego, bo jego ogon był najeżony ostrymi kolcami i pokryty całkowicie czarnymi łuskami. Ten gad miał też fioletowo – czarny brzuch. Poruszał się w powietrzu z niezwykłym wdziękiem, jak tancerz. Nowo przybyłych smoków było siedem, wszystkie, poza przywódcą to były ogniomioty. Utworzyły okrąg, opasując śmierciożerców jakby ruchomą ognistą obręczą i zaatakowały ich od tyłu. Sługusy Riddle'a zostali wzięci w dwa ognie. Olbrzymie gady poruszały się jak błyskawice i klątwy śmierciożerców przeważnie chybiały celu, a te, które jakimś cudem trafiały, najwyraźniej odbijały się od ciał smoków. Kolejna zagadka – czyżby smoki potrafiły bronić się przed atakami tworząc magiczne tarcze ochronne? Tak to wyglądało, a przecież smoki posiadają naturalne zdolności do odbijania czarów!

Uwagę Kingsleya przykuł jakiś ruch w lesie, na terenie Snape Manor, tuż przy granicy posiadłości. Drzewa poruszyły się, jakby szarpnęła nimi gwałtowna trąba powietrzna i nad lasem pojawiły się dwa kolejne smoki. Tym razem były to węgierskie rogogony, ale absolutnie niezwykłe. Nie były tak wielkie, jak normalne, dorosłe smoki i nie były czarne! Większy miał łuski ciemnobłękitne, z lekkim brązowym połyskiem, a drugi był czerwono – złoty. Z niesamowitą szybkością i potworną zajadłością rzuciły się w sam środek bitwy. Ich poczynania od pierwszej chwili były jasne i oczywiste – polowały tylko na jedną osobę – Bellatrix Lestrange. Poruszały się tak szybko, że wręcz nie sposób było nadążyć za nimi wzrokiem. Po chwili Bellatrix zrzuciła z siebie płonący płaszcz i teleportowała się o kilka metrów od miejsca, w którym zaskoczył ją gwałtowny atak gadów. Podniosła różdżkę, ale zanim zdążyła jej użyć, czerwony rogogon ogonem zrzucił jej z twarzy maskę, a błękitny walnął łbem w plecy, tak, że bezwładnie jak szmaciana lalka przeleciała kilka metrów i upadła na ziemię. Nie straciła jednak przytomności, bo natychmiast przetoczyła się w bok unikając dwóch strug ognia, którymi plunęły oba rogogony, precyzyjnie trafiając w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą leżała.

W tym momencie na miejscu walki pojawili się aurorzy... I to był koniec zabawy. Bellatrix wykazała się podziwu godnym refleksem i dała swoim ludziom sygnał do odwrotu. Aurorom udało się schwytać w sieć zaklęć antyteleportacyjnych pięciu padlinojadów, reszta żywych zdołała uciec. Zalana krwią twarz Bellatrix była przez chwilę bardzo wyraźnie widoczna.

Na placu boju pozostali aurorzy, ich jeńcy i sześć trupów śmierciożerców zabitych przez smoki. Wielkie gady błyskawicznie wzleciały w niebo. Błękitno – brązowy rogogon dołączył do grupy, której przewodził olbrzymi, jaskrawo ubarwiony ogniomiot. Natomiast czerwono – złoty smok, jak strzała śmignął w górę i po chwili zniknął, jakby się rozpłynął w powietrzu. Mniejsze stado smoków zbiło się w ciasną grupę wokół swego dowódcy i również zniknęło. Towarzyszący temu dźwięk był tak głośny, że aż zadrżały drzewa. Nad lasem przetoczył się przeciągły grzmot. Kingsley spojrzał z obawą w górę, na wciąż krążące nad lasem pozostałe ogniomioty i jedynego wśród nich rogogona. Zastanawiał się, czy nie zaatakują aurorów. Na szczęście nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby miały takie plany. Poczynania gadów wyglądały nadzwyczaj interesująco. Kingsley patrzył coraz bardziej zaintrygowany. Smoki rozproszyły się. Olbrzymi przywódca podlatywał po kolei do każdego ze swoich podwładnych i zataczał wokół niego niewielki krąg. Trzepotał przy tym skrzydłami jak koliber, nieomal zawisając w powietrzu tuż nad plecami każdego z mniejszych smoków, który po chwili znikał, prawie bezgłośnie, a wielki gad podlatywał do następnego członka swego stada i wszystko się powtarzało. Każdemu smokowi z eskadry przywódca poświęcił kilkanaście sekund, odsyłając je wszystkie z terenu walki. Po niecałych dwóch minutach pozostały w powietrzu już tylko dwa smoki – tęczowy ogniomiot i błękitny rogogon. Zatoczyły dwa nakładające się na siebie koła, rogogon niżej, ogniomiot nad nim. W chwili, gdy ogniomiot znalazł się tuż nad błękitnym rogogonem oba smoki rozpłynęły się na tle nieba, w całkowitej ciszy, jakby ich nigdy nie było. Shacklebolt rozejrzał się dookoła. Wśród drzew, w kilku miejscach błysnęło coś błękitnego. Potrzebował paru sekund, żeby zrozumieć, co to było. Ektoplazma. Oprócz żywych ludzi i smoków były tam także duchy. Obserwowały walkę. Ciekawe... Znajdowały się zbyt daleko, żeby mógł się im dokładniej przyjrzeć, ale samo to, że pojawiły się w tym miejscu było co najmniej zastanawiające.

Aurorzy błyskawicznie zebrali się do odwrotu. Dowódca – Oliver Hope wezwał z ministerstwa dwóch młodych stażystów i zostawił ich pod Snape Manor, jako obserwatorów, a wszyscy pozostali – poprzedni dyżurujący i uczestnicy starcia deportowali się z powrotem na posterunek, zabierając świstoklikiem schwytanych żywych śmierciożerców oraz trupy tych, którzy zginęli.

Kingsley powoli wysunął głowę z oparów myślodsiewni i wrócił do rzeczywistości.

– Czyje to wspomnienia? – spytał wskazując na myślodsiewnię.

– Moje – odpowiedział jeden z obserwatorów. Wyjął różdżkę i wyciągnął z magicznej misy srebrne nitki swoich wspomnień.

– Wybraliśmy najdokładniejsze obrazy, ze wszystkich, jakie mieliśmy dostępne – wyjaśnił Boot. – Przesłuchaliśmy śmierciożerców przy pomocy Veritaserum i używając myślodsiewni, ale ich wspomnienia były o wiele mniej pełne.

– Rozumiem – szepnął Kingsley w zamyśleniu. Wszyscy przyglądali mu się uważnie.

– No i co powiesz? – Moody pierwszy przerwał pełną napięcia ciszę.

– Hmm... Nasuwa się kilka pytań i spraw do rozważenia – powiedział rzeczowo Shacklebolt.

– Słuchamy – powiedział stanowczym głosem Minister.

– Smoki moim zdaniem przyleciały ZA śmierciojadami. To po pierwsze – powiedział auror z zastanowieniem. – Za wyjątkiem tych dwóch rogogonów, które najwyraźniej tam na nich czekały – dodał, przypominając sobie oglądane przed chwilą sceny.

– No właśnie – zauważył zgryźliwie Moody. – Rogogony czekały na śmierciojadów i to na terenie Snape Manor. Ciekawe, nie sądzicie?

– Nawet bardzo – mruknął Diggory. – Coś jeszcze ci się nasunęło, Kingsley?

– Tak, sporo. Po drugie – te smoki zachowywały się niezwykle inteligentnie i rzucały zaklęcia jak czarodzieje. No i po trzecie – jestem pewien, że tam były duchy! – Kingsley położył szczególny nacisk na swoje ostatnie słowa. – Nie wiem dlaczego, ale to wydaje mi się tu szczególnie ważne! No i chciałbym się dowiedzieć, co powiedział Snape – zażądał, odwracając się do swego zastępcy, Boota. – Rozmawialiście z nim dziś rano, zaraz po śniadaniu, nie mam teraz wątpliwości, że właśnie o tym co się stało.

– Owszem... – Boot z zakłopotaniem potarł szczękę. – Nic ci nie mówiliśmy, bo chcieliśmy, żebyś to wszystko obejrzał, niczym się wcześniej nie sugerując. A rozmowa z Mistrzem Eliksirów nie była przyjemna, ale niczego innego przecież nie można się było spodziewać...

– No, dobrze, wszyscy wiemy, że charakter to nasz przyjaciel Snape ma paskudny, ale chcę wiedzieć, jak on zareagował! – oznajmił Shacklebolt już trochę zniecierpliwiony.

– Nie był ani zdziwiony, ani zaskoczony. Wręcz przeciwnie! Oświadczył, że spodziewał się „niezapowiedzianej wizyty" swoich byłych kolegów śmierciożerców, w związku z czym starał się odpowiednio do niej przygotować. Zabezpieczył więc swoją posiadłość, zarówno tereny wokół domu, jak i sam dom, jak tylko mógł najlepiej. Zapytałem go wprost o smoki – Boot ciężko westchnął. – Odpowiedział mi pytaniem, czy słyszałem o Władcach Smoków. No, cóż, słyszałem... Na tym musiałem rozmowę zakończyć, bo pan profesor oznajmił, że nie będzie snuł żadnych domysłów na temat smoków, tylko musi parę rzeczy sprawdzić. Nie chciałem go naciskać, uważałem, że na to jeszcze za wcześnie, ale bardzo mnie interesuje, co też on chce sprawdzać! A potem mi zasugerował, żebyśmy przeszukali archiwa w Ministerstwie. Pod kątem informacji na temat Władców Smoków! Być może, to moje uprzedzenia, bo cholernie nie lubię Snape'a, ale zabrzmiało to jakoś tak... mocno ironicznie...

– No i? Przeszukaliście? – spytał Shacklebolt zaintrygowany.

– A i owszem – odpowiedział mu Moody z takim sarkazmem w głosie, że Kingsley uśmiechnął się w duchu. – Tylko, że KTOŚ już to wcześniej przeleciał i wyczyścił na glanc. Dokładnie! – dodał z rozgoryczeniem.

– I niczego nie znaleźliście?! – zdumiał się auror. – Nie wierzę! Coś musiało zostać!

– Tylko kilka wzmianek o czarodziejach, nazywanych Władcami Smoków, z racji zdolności panowania nad smokami – powiedział spokojnie Diggory. – W najstarszej części Archiwum. Nasz „czyściciel" tam dotarł również, ale najpewniej bardzo się spieszył i te parę dokumentów po prostu przeoczył. Był bardzo ostrożny i pracował pod zaklęciami niewidzialności. Używał też zaklęć wyciszających. To na pewno jest bardzo dobry czarodziej. Włamał się do Archiwum perfekcyjnie, używając kluczy Knota. Nie było czasu, żeby sprawdzić, jak ominął zaklęcia zabezpieczające. Przez chwilę posądzałem właśnie Knota. Uznałem, że trzeba to koniecznie wyjaśnić i to natychmiast. Oliver Hope poleciał do Azkabanu i przesłuchał Knota pod Veritaserum. Okazało się, że on nic na ten temat nie wie, nawet mu do głowy nie przyszło, żeby szukać czegoś o Władcach Smoków. Tego smoka, którego użył podczas pamiętnej awantury w Wizengamocie, dostał od francuskiego wiceministra magii, który miesiąc temu zginął w niejasnych okolicznościach. Na wszelki wypadek przesłuchana została także Umbridge. Ona też nic nie wie...

– Rozumiem... – Kingsley zamyślił się. Nie miał wątpliwości, że złodziejem był Percy Weasley, ale postanowił na razie zatrzymać swoje podejrzenia w tajemnicy. I jak najszybciej porozmawiać o tym z Billem. – A co było w tych kilku dokumentach, które znaleźliście?

– Przeważnie są to jednozdaniowe wzmianki o Władcach Smoków – Hope skrzywił się z niesmakiem. – Z bardzo starych dokumentów. Jakieś nabazgrane na marginesach notatki w stylu: _„Zamek zaatakowały gadziny wysłane przez Władcę Smoków z Morten, ponieśliśmy niewielkie straty."_ Albo coś takiego:_ „Władca Smoków z Llywenglyth wydał swoją córkę za francuskiego arystokratę, a oblubieniec jest o pięćdziesiąt lat starszy od oblubienicy..."_ I z tego wszystkiego wyłowiliśmy tylko jedno nazwisko, francuskie zresztą, ze starego rachunku. Był to świstek pergaminu, oderwany od czegoś. Jest na nim potwierdzenie zapłaty przez: _„pana Chavalie za jajo smoka od Władc..."_ Na tym koniec.

– Chętnie przejrzałbym bibliotekę w Snape Manor! – warknął gniewnie Moody. – I skąd się wzięły te dwa kolorowe rogogony? Mówiąc wprost – skąd Snape ma smoki?!

– Podejrzewasz Severusa, że nielegalnie hoduje smoki?! – zdumiał się Kingsley. – Na terenie Snape Manor?! Chyba żartujesz! Przecież on przez cały rok szkolny mieszka w Hogwarcie, a w swoim domu bywa tylko w czasie wakacji! Jakim cudem mógłby hodować smoki? Przecież jest samotny, ostatni z rodu, o ile wiem... Nie ma żony, ani dzieci... Kto mógłby zajmować się tymi smokami w czasie jego nieobecności? – auror pokręcił głową patrząc z niedowierzaniem na starszego mężczyznę. – Alastorze, chyba przesadziłeś!

– Też mi się wydaje, że to nieprawdopodobna koncepcja – powiedział z niewesołym uśmiechem Minister. – Tym niemniej, te dwa gady czekały na śmierciożerców NA TERENIE posiadłości Severusa Snape'a. Jak się tam dostały? On twierdzi, że z powietrza też nie tak łatwo zaatakować jego majątek... A swoją drogą, że Snape coś ukrywa, to jest oczywiste!

– Tego nie neguję i absolutnie nie mam zamiaru się o to kłócić – odpowiedział smętnie Kingsley.

– Poza tym, to właśnie ROGOGONY atakowały siedziby znanych śmierciożerców! – dołożył sucho Moody.

– Chwileczkę... – Diggory powiedział to cicho, ale z tak groźną miną, że Moody natychmiast umilkł. – Niewątpliwym faktem jest, że Severus Snape był przez długie lata szpiegiem w szeregach Voldemorta. Szpiegował dla Albusa Dumbledore'a. Profesor mu ufa, więc może i my też powinniśmy? – spytał sarkastycznie. – Tym bardziej teraz, po tym, co się stało!

– Masz na myśli to, że go zdemaskowano? – zezłościł się stary auror. – Nie przeczę, że jego informacje były bardzo przydatne zarówno w pierwszej wojnie, jak i teraz, zanim go nie nakryli, ale jaką możemy mieć pewność, że nie pracował na dwie strony?

– Jeśli Dumbledore twierdzi, że nie, to sądzę, że się jednak nie myli – powiedziała nagle Tonks, pochylając się gwałtownie do przodu.

– Profesor Dumbledore prawie nigdy się nie myli. Prawie... – Minister ze znużeniem pokręcił głową. – Miejmy nadzieję, że i tym razem ma rację – Diggory zmęczonym ruchem potarł skronie. – Zreasumujmy... Fakty są następujące: śmierciożercy próbowali sforsować zapory wokół Snape Manor. Zapewne po to, aby zniszczyć dom. I zapewne nie tylko dom. Czy ktoś myśli inaczej? – potoczył wzrokiem po rozmówcach.

– Nie sądzę, Amosie, żeby ktoś z nas to kwestionował – odparł Moody nieoczekiwanie ugodowo. – Snape jest w Hogwarcie, więc chyba istotnie, takie były ich zamiary.

– No, właśnie! – mruknęła buntowniczo młoda aurorka, potrząsając fioletową czupryną.

– Dobrze – kontynuował Diggory. – Drugim faktem jest przybycie smoków, które zaatakowały śmierciożerców, ale nie zamierzały atakować aurorów. Trzecią sprawą jest niezwykle inteligentne zachowanie tych gadów i ich możliwości władania magią. Czwartą – obecność duchów koło Snape Manor. Ja też mam przeczucie, że jest to szalenie ważne... – Minister spojrzał z powagą na Kingsleya. – Terry rozmawiał z duchami w Hogwarcie, ale niczego nie wiedziały na ten temat. Przyznały natomiast, że do Wielkiej Brytanii przybyło niedawno mnóstwo duchów, przede wszystkim ze Skandynawii, ale również z Azji. Wszystko to ma jakiś związek z walką z Voldemortem – popatrzył w zamyśleniu na Boota.

– Duchy z Hogwartu zapewniły mnie, że wszyscy oni popierają profesora Dumbledore'a i że rozmawiali z duchami spoza zamku. Nikt nie stanie po stronie Riddle'a. Tak mówili! I ja im wierzę! – oznajmił stanowczo Boot.

– W tej chwili i tak nie dojdziemy do żadnych konstruktywnych wniosków, bo musimy zebrać więcej informacji – Minister skrzywił się z rezygnacją. – Będzie z tym niewątpliwie sporo kłopotów. Kingsley, ty wracaj teraz jak najszybciej do Hogwartu i weź się ostro za szkolenie dzieciaków, a przede wszystkim, oczywiście, Pottera. Nie pozwól mu się obijać! – Diggory wstał, dając tym do zrozumienia, że spotkanie dobiegło końca. – A poza tym, postaraj się jakoś dogadać ze Snape'em. Może w nieoficjalnej rozmowie zdradzi trochę swoich tajemnic...

– Rozumiem – Shacklebolt pomyślał z irytacją, że podstępne wydzieranie tajemnic z Mistrza Eliksirów może się okazać niewykonalne. No, ale spróbować trzeba. – Nie posądzasz go chyba, że to on jest jednym z Władców Smoków?

– Nie, Kingsley, chociaż i tego nie można wykluczyć. Ale na pewno ma z nimi jakieś powiązania. No i jeszcze jedno. Spróbuj dowiedzieć się czegoś o czarodziejach żyjących wśród mugoli. Dumbledore nawiązał z nimi kontakt i twierdzi, że są świetnie zorganizowani, oraz, że jest ich znacznie więcej, niż nas. Bądź więc bardzo ostrożny, bo nie wiadomo, czym oni tak naprawdę dysponują...

– Dobrze, postaram się – Kingsley skłonił się i ruszył do drzwi. Przed powrotem do Hogwartu będzie musiał porozmawiać jeszcze z Terrym i Oliverem.

– Powodzenia – życzył mu Diggory.


	22. Chapter 22

***

Sobota, 13 lipca 1996 rok, godzina dziewiąta rano, Hogwart, gabinet i sypialnia dyrektora.

Harry siedział w sypialni dyrektora w wygodnym fotelu i patrzył na Lupina siedzącego obok niego. Remus czytał „Proroka" i krzywił się z coraz większym niesmakiem. Chłopak zerkał co chwila na pusty gabinet, doskonale widoczny, ponieważ drzwi między sypialnią i gabinetem Dumbledore'a dzięki zaklęciu Lustra Weneckiego były całkowicie przezroczyste. Nagle drugie drzwi prowadzące do gabinetu, te od strony schodów, gwałtownie się otworzyły. Harry wyprostował się szybko. Serce zabiło mu gwałtownie, poczuł straszliwe zdenerwowanie. Lupin złożył gazetę i cisnął ją na mały stolik obok swojego fotela.

– Spokojnie, Harry – powiedział cicho mężczyzna. Chłopak skinął głową.

Do gabinetu weszła Petunia Dursley, elegancko przepuszczona w drzwiach przez Dumbledore'a, za nią dyrektor, potem mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour i Olaf Goldstone, Vernon Dursley i na końcu – wepchnięty siłą przez Snape'a – Dudley. Snape wszedł jako ostatni, trzymając młodego Dursleya mocno za kołnierz. Dudziaczek miał okropnie przerażoną minę.

Drzwi zamknęły się ze zgrzytem. Harry wzdrygnął się, nieco zdziwiony. Co się stało? Do tej pory drzwi do gabinetu dyrektora otwierały się i zamykały całkowicie bezgłośnie!

– Proszę, siadajcie państwo. – Dumbledore wskazał swoim gościom fotele ustawione wokół małego, okrągłego stolika. Chwilę trwało, zanim wszyscy usiedli.

– Pozwólcie państwo, że przestawię pana mecenasa Mitchela Prestona Vongerichten–Wintour i pana Olafa Goldstone'a, oraz pana profesora Severusa Snape'a, Mistrza Eliksirów w Hogwarcie – dyrektor skłonił głowę w stronę Petunii Dursley, omijając wzrokiem jej męża i syna. – Oddaję panu głos, panie mecenasie – zakończył z uprzejmym uśmiechem, który wyraźnie obejmował tylko jego usta, bo spojrzenie profesora, tym razem skierowane już na całą trójkę Dursleyów było zimne jak lód.

– Reprezentuję interesy pana Harry'ego Pottera i jestem jednym z wykonawców testamentu jego matki, Lily Potter. O czym pani Dursley wie. Co prawda nasz dotychczasowy kontakt ograniczał się do korespondencji, ale wymiana listów między nami dotyczyła właśnie tej sprawy – powiedział chłodnym, profesjonalnym głosem adwokat.

– Właśnie! – zaskrzeczała Petunia. – Odmówił mi pan wypłaty wszystkich pieniędzy, jakie moja siostra zostawiła Harry'emu!

– Doskonale pani wie, pani Dursley, że taka była wola pani siostry. Była pani w Archiwum Państwowym i czytała pani testament pani Potter. No, cóż, Lily okazała się bardzo przewidująca. Choć nawet ona, w końcu znająca panią tak dobrze, mimo tego, jednak nie przewidziała, do czego jest pani zdolna – adwokat znacząco zwiesił głos, a Harry odniósł wrażenie, że zabrzmiały w nim nutki gniewu. Spojrzał przypadkiem na twarz Snape'a i aż drgnął z zaskoczenia. Mistrz Eliksirów miał tak wściekłą minę, jaką rzadko prezentował nawet na lekcjach z Gryfonami!

– Severus! Ani słowa! – powiedział nagle Olaf Goldstone, prostując się gwałtownie w fotelu i posyłając Snape'owi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Snape zacisnął wargi tak mocno, że utworzyły wąską linię.

– Pani Dursley, pieniądze, które posyłałem pani w imieniu wykonawców testamentu Lily Potter, panów: Henry'ego i Olafa Goldstone'ów oraz pana Severusa Snape'a, wydała pani niezgodnie z przeznaczeniem. Krótko mówiąc, zostały przez panią zdefraudowane. Dlatego będzie je pani musiała zwrócić – oznajmił twardo mecenas. – Oprócz tego, będzie pani musiała zwrócić równowartość przedmiotów, które zostały przez nas przesłane dla Harry'ego Pottera, a których mu pani nie przekazała! – dodał z lekką drwiną w głosie.

Harry znieruchomiał. Sens tego, co usłyszał nie mógł jakoś zagnieździć się w jego umyśle. Snape – wykonawcą testamentu jego matki?! Petunia Dursley zdefraudowała pieniądze? Jego, Harry'ego, pieniądze?! Nie przekazywała mu przedmiotów, przesyłanych przez… Snape'a?! Jaka tajemnica się za tym kryła?

– Coś nam się należało za ochronę tego… dziwadła! – wykrzyknął nagle Vernon Dursley.

– Ochronę?! – wybuchnął z wściekłością Mistrz Eliksirów, zrywając się na równe nogi. – Jak śmiesz, ty… Ty mugolu! Jaką ochronę? Znęcanie się nad dzieciakiem nazywasz ochroną?!

– Miałam go przyjąć i utrzymać przy życiu! – wrzasnęła Petunia Dursley. – O co wam chodzi?! Chłopak żyje!

– Ale nie mieliście go maltretować, Petunio – powiedział cicho Dumbledore. – Severusie, usiądź – dodał, zwracając się do Snape'a, który wciąż stał i wpatrywał się w panią Dursley morderczym wzrokiem.

– Ani kraść jego pieniędzy… – dodał miękko Olaf Goldstone. Ale w jego oczach czaiła się groźba.

– Niczego nie ukradłam! – zawołała rozpaczliwie pani Dursley patrząc przerażonym wzrokiem na czterech czarodziejów.

– Nie? – wysyczał cicho Snape. – Doprawdy? A to co? – szybko wyjął różdżkę i wskazał na wielkie pudło. – Accio – warknął. Pudło, które Harry natychmiast rozpoznał… To do niego wrzucił swoje ubrania po Dudleyu! Kartonowy prostopadłościan wzniósł się w powietrze i po chwili, jak grzeczny piesek, z cichym stuknięciem opadł na podłogę przy nodze Snape'a. Mistrz Eliksirów złapał karton i wyrzucił zawartość na stół. Pchnął kłąb szmat w stronę Petunii. – Nie po to wysyłałem co miesiąc sporą sumę pieniędzy na utrzymanie pani siostrzeńca, żeby chłopak chodził w łachmanach, z których wyrósł ten gnojek! – ryknął z furią, wskazując różdżką na Dudleya, który skulił się przerażony. Petunia wydała zdławiony okrzyk. Przycisnęła dłoń do ust, patrząc ze zgrozą na stare ubrania. Jakby ujrzała jadowitą żmiję.

– Głodzenie i zamykanie w komórce pod schodami, podczas, gdy pan Dudley miał dla siebie trzy pokoje i obżerał się różnymi smakołykami, to zapewne też w ramach właściwej opieki – zaszydził mecenas.

– I nie po to posyłaliśmy Harry'emu zabawki, żeby bawił się nimi wasz syn – Olaf Goldstone pochylił się w fotelu patrząc na Dursleyów zimnym wzrokiem. – Lily doskonale wiedziała, że nie będzie pani wydawać pieniędzy na jej dziecko, dlatego sporządziła taki testament, no i powierzyła pieniądze nam, a nie pani – wyjaśnił zgryźliwie.

– Bezkarność rozzuchwala, niestety. O czym wszyscy świetnie wiemy. Wydawało się wam, że jesteście całkowicie bezkarni dręcząc Harry'ego. Ale wasza bezkarność właśnie się skończyła – powiedział sucho Snape.

– Mamy wszystkie wyciągi z banku, a na moją prośbę policzono, jaki byłby kapitał, gdyby te pieniądze pozostały na koncie Harry'ego Pottera – mecenas uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. – Policzyliśmy też wartość wszystkich rzeczy, które przesłaliśmy pani siostrzeńcowi, a których mu pani nie przekazała, oraz oczywiście odsetki od tej sumy. Proszę, oto kopie dokumentów – mężczyzna cisnął na stół plik papierów. – Będziecie musieli państwo zwrócić te pieniądze!

– Co?! To chyba żart! – wykrzyknął Vernon Dursley. – Naprawdę panowie myślicie, że się na to zgodzimy?!

– Tak. Na pewno się państwo zgodzicie, ponieważ odmowa się wam nie opłaci – oznajmił zimno Olaf Goldstone.

– Co pan ma na myśli? – szepnęła Petunia Dursley.

– Jeśli to szantaż… – jej mąż z wściekłością potoczył wzrokiem po obecnych, ale żaden z czarodziejów nawet nie drgnął. Wszyscy mieli na twarzach wyraz pogardy. Nawet Dumbledore skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Vernon Dursley nie dokończył rozpoczętego zdania.

– Nie, to nie jest szantaż. Chcemy dojść z państwem do porozumienia w kilku sprawach, a zdefraudowanie przez was pieniędzy Harry'ego Pottera jest jedną z nich. I, oczywiście, wszystkie się ze sobą wiążą – odpowiedział rzeczowo mecenas. – Wysłuchajcie państwo uważnie, co mamy wam do powiedzenia. Od tego, jakie podejmiecie teraz decyzje, zależy wasze życie. Prawda jest niemiła… Gdybyście potrafili się zdobyć na przyzwoite traktowanie Harry'ego Pottera, bylibyście dzisiaj bezpieczni. To, że śmierciożercy na was napadli jest tylko i wyłącznie konsekwencją waszego postępowania! – powiedział pan Vongerichten–Wintour z naciskiem.

– Doprawdy?! – Vernon Dursley uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Najwyraźniej zaczął odzyskiwać pewność siebie. – Wyjaśnijcie nam więc, o co chodzi!

– Wyjaśnimy – zapewnił go Olaf Goldstone, uśmiechając się nieprzyjemnie. Harry zauważył w tym momencie, że Norweg ma kły w górnej szczęce lekko wysunięte z linii zębów. Jego uśmiech przywodził na myśl drapieżnika, czającego się do skoku na ofiarę.

– Zacznijmy może od tego, że magia, której państwo tak straszliwie nienawidzicie, nie jest niczym nadprzyrodzonym – powiedział mecenas. – To, co wy, nie–czarodzieje, nazywacie „magią" jest po prostu pewną formą energii, którą czarodzieje, albo „magowie" – jeśli wolicie – mogą przetwarzać bezpośrednio, bez użycia środków technicznych, bo natura dała niektórym ludziom takie zdolności. Wykorzystywanie tej energii, czyli właśnie „magia" – opiera się na uczuciach i koncentracji umysłu. Wypowiadanie zaklęć i machanie różdżką, to tylko czynności pomocnicze, a różdżka jest czymś w rodzaju anteny, która wzmacnia efekt użycia magii. Zastanawiacie się pewnie teraz, po co ja wam to mówię… Ważne jest w tym to, co powiedziałem o uczuciach. Pani siostra, – mężczyzna pochylił się i popatrzył zimno na Petunię – rzuciła zaklęcie, które miało ochronić Harry'ego. Bardzo potężne zaklęcie. My to zaklęcie nazywamy Tarczą Miłości. Żeby zadziałało, ten, kto je rzuca musi umrzeć w obronie kogoś, kogo kocha. Nie potrzeba słów. Ani różdżki. Trzeba tylko bardzo mocno kochać. Naprawdę kochać. Na tyle mocno, żeby bez wahania poświęcić swoje życie dla ukochanej osoby. Nie sądzę, co prawda, żebyście to zrozumieli, ale może? – obrzucił Dursleyów spojrzeniem pełnym powątpiewania. – Morderca wiedział o tym, ale nigdy nie widział, żeby ktoś rzucał takie zaklęcie. Znał je tylko z opisów i zapewne z ksiąg. No, cóż, użycie takiej magii jest ze zrozumiałych względów niezwykle rzadkie. Voldemort nie rozumie, co to miłość, bo sam nigdy nikogo nie kochał. Magia Miłości jest dla niego nie do pojęcia. Ale wie o niej, zapewne więc dlatego, na wszelki wypadek, nie chciał zabić Lily i kazał jej się odsunąć. Ona jednak nie ustąpiła, rzuciła zaklęcie Tarczy Miłości i zasłoniła Harry'ego własnym ciałem. Zginęła, ale jej syn ocalał…

– Tak, to było w tym liście! – wrzasnęła Petunia z furią. – I dlatego musiałam się zajmować tym… – zakrztusiła się, z trudem złapała oddech, po czym kontynuowała swoją wściekłą tyradę. – Nienormalnym, obrzydliwym dziwadłem! Napisał mi pan, – wskazała palcem na Dumbledore'a – że „moja krew" będzie go chronić! I że MY też będziemy bezpieczni, jak go weźmiemy! A ci… śmierciożercy i tak nas zaatakowali!

Opadła na fotel łkając histerycznie.

– Najwyraźniej nie zrozumiała pani nic z tego, co profesor Dumbledore napisał, chociaż to było jasne i oczywiste – powiedział cicho Olaf Goldstone, patrząc na panią Dursley, jak na wyjątkowo obrzydliwą sklątkę. – Czy niczego nie pamięta pani z fizyki? Uczyła się pani przecież w szkole tego przedmiotu, na pewno!

Harry słuchał słów Norwega ze zdumieniem. O co mu u licha chodziło?! Co tu ma do rzeczy fizyka?! I skąd oni wiedzą, że Voldemort nie chciał zabić jego matki?! Z rozmowy wynikało, że Dumbledore wiedział to od samego początku, zatem musiał się o tym dowiedzieć od razu po napaści Voldemorta na jego rodzinę!

– Co pan bredzi! – warknął gniewnie Vernon Dursley wzruszając ramionami. Olaf Goldstone znów się uśmiechnął, ale spojrzenie jego błękitnych oczu było twarde jak stal.

– Nie bredzę – wysyczał. – To wy sami zniszczyliście ochronną moc zaklęcia. Magia nie tworzy cudów, to jedna z sił natury i jako taka podlega prawom przyrody. A jednym z fundamentalnych praw fizyki jest zasada, że na każdą akcję zawsze jest odpowiedź, czyli reakcja. Tak samo było i tutaj. Zaklęcie Lily działało W OBIE STRONY. Pani chroniła Harry'ego, a on chronił panią i pani syna, ale nie tylko. Ochrona, jaką wam dawała jego obecność rozciągała się także na pani męża i nawet na jego siostrę. Musiała pani o tym wiedzieć, bo przecież żądała pani od chłopaka, żeby do zupełnie obcej osoby mówił „ciociu" – a to, że Harry uznał ją także za swoją krewną, JEJ RÓWNIEŻ zapewniało bezpieczeństwo! Dopóki pani siostrzeniec, pani Dursley, uważał wasz dom za swój, a was za swoją rodzinę, ochronne zaklęcie działało. Niestety, traktowaliście go tak źle, że w końcu powiedział sobie: „Dość! To nie jest mój dom i nigdy nim nie był, a Dursleyowie nie są moją rodziną i tak naprawdę nigdy nią nie byli!" A to wystarczyło, by ochronne zaklęcie krwi przestało działać. Harry opuścił wasz dom na zawsze, bez zamiaru powrotu. Może nie zdawał sobie sprawy, ze wszystkich konsekwencji swojej decyzji. Myślę, że raczej na pewno nie. Nie wydaje mi się jednak, żeby żałował tego co zrobił. Bo niby dlaczego miałby?

– Niewdzięczny gówniarz! – ryknął nieoczekiwanie Vernon Dursley.

– A za co miał być wam wdzięczny? – odpowiedział Goldstone, cedząc słowa przez zęby. W przeciwieństwie do Dursleya mówił bardzo cicho, ale w jego głosie brzmiały groźne tony. – Dręczyliście go, wasze postępowanie wobec Harry'ego można śmiało nazwać znęcaniem się nad bezbronnym dzieckiem. Nie mieliście na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby go dobrze traktować. I kradliście jego pieniądze! Czy naprawdę sądziliście, że to wszystko ujdzie wam na sucho? Obecność Harry'ego zapewniała WAM bezpieczeństwo, tak długo, jak długo ON uważał wasz dom za swój, a was za swoją rodzinę. I tak bardzo długo z wami wytrzymał! Dzięki niemu mieliście piętnaście lat spokoju i dobrobytu. To już się skończyło. Gdyby nie zaklęcie ochronne Lily, śmierciożercy zamordowaliby was już wtedy, piętnaście lat temu! Sami jesteście sobie winni, że teraz już nic was nie chroni!

– Więc co mamy zrobić?! – wykrzyknęła Petunia z rozpaczą.

– Jeśli spełnicie państwo nasze warunki, postaramy się zapewnić wam bezpieczeństwo, ale od razu zastrzegam, że nie będzie to już tak skuteczna ochrona, jaką dawała wam obecność Harry'ego w waszym domu – powiedział chłodno mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour. – A gdyby Harry was kochał, to bylibyście bezpieczni do końca życia.

Harry poczuł narastający gdzieś w głębi swego ciała wewnętrzny dygot, którego nie potrafił opanować. Wciąż nie mógł ogarnąć umysłem tego, czego się przed chwilą dowiedział. Miał wrażenie, że głowę wypełnia mu szara wata zamiast mózgu. Próbował się skupić, bo rozmowa w gabinecie dyrektora toczyła się dalej. Wiedział jedno – musi wysłuchać uważnie wszystkiego i zapamiętać. Rozważania na temat tego, co usłyszał, może odłożyć na później, jak trochę ochłonie.

– Wasze kłopoty są konsekwencją WASZEGO postępowania, tylko i wyłącznie – powiedział z naciskiem mecenas. – Nie tylko wobec Harry'ego, także wobec waszego syna. Harry'ego dręczyliście, a swojemu dzieciakowi pozwalaliście na wszystko i dawaliście mu jak najgorszy przykład. Wasz syn stworzył bandę, której członków doskonale znacie. Od kilku lat byli postrachem okolicy. W końcu miarka się przebrała. Wszyscy członkowie jego gangu zostali aresztowani, jedynym, który jeszcze pozostał na wolności jest właśnie on, Dudley. Został wydany nakaz aresztowania go i w każdej chwili chłopak może znaleźć się w więzieniu. Zarzuty są bardzo poważne: napady, pobicia, rabunki, niszczenie mienia. Jak tylko informacje o tym dotarły do dyrekcji Gimnazjum Smeltinga, relegowano go natychmiast ze szkoły i skierowano do Ośrodka Wychowawczego im. Świętego Brutusa dla Młodocianych Recydywistów. O czym już wiedzą wszyscy wasi znajomi i oczywiście sąsiedzi. Większość z nich była przesłuchiwana, ponieważ wasz syn jest poszukiwany…

W tym momencie do Harry'ego dotarł w pełni sens słów prawnika. Chłopak zaczął się histerycznie śmiać. Zaniepokojony Lupin chwycił go za ramiona i mocno potrząsnął. Harry zakrztusił się i z najwyższym trudem łapiąc oddech wyjąkał:

– Potem wyjaśnię…

Mężczyzna puścił go i przyglądał mu się przez chwilę niepewnie, po czym, nieco uspokojony, znów usiadł w fotelu.

Tymczasem w gabinecie dyrektora wybuchło zamieszanie. Petunia Dursley dostała spazmów i wrzeszczała coś, czego nie można było zrozumieć. Vernon Dursley siedział jak sparaliżowany i coś bełkotał pod nosem. Dudley skulił się na swoim krześle i tylko patrzył przerażonym wzrokiem na to, co się dookoła niego dzieje.

– Severusie, czy masz przy sobie eliksir uspokajający? – spytał spokojnie Dumbledore.

– Oczywiście, panie dyrektorze – odpowiedział drwiącym głosem Mistrz Eliksirów wyjmując z kieszeni małą buteleczkę zawierającą różowy płyn.

„Snape okazał się cholernie przewidujący" – pomyślał Harry chichocząc. Lupin znów popatrzył na niego z niepokojem. Snape tymczasem ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem odmierzył dziesięć kropel eliksiru na małą srebrną łyżeczkę i zmusił Petunię Dursley do wypicia lekarstwa. Sądząc po tym, jak okropnie się skrzywiła, eliksir był bardzo niedobry w smaku.

Mikstura podziałała, bo pani Dursley opadła bezsilnie na fotel i tylko cicho łkała. Po kilku chwilach uniosła głowę i spojrzała na mecenasa.

– To nie może być prawda! – jęknęła. – Dudziaczek… On muchy by nie skrzywdził! To taki spokojny chłopiec…

Harry uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Był absolutnie pewien, że Dursleyowie znowu będą z całych sił negować oczywiste fakty, ale ich starania tym razem są z góry skazane na niepowodzenie. Rozparł się w fotelu i z najwyższą uwagą chłonął każde słowo wypowiedziane w gabinecie dyrektora.

– Proszę sobie darować, to jest żałosne – warknął drwiąco Olaf Goldstone. – Im prędzej pogodzicie się z prawdą, tym lepiej dla was!

– Olaf, daj spokój! – powiedział mecenas karcąco. – To nic nie da. Mamy państwu jeszcze sporo do powiedzenia – prawnik odwrócił głowę i przez chwilę przyglądał się Petunii Dursley. Harry zastanawiał się, czy w oczach mężczyzny rzeczywiście pojawiła się odraza, czy to tylko jego wyobraźnia płata figle?

– Co się dzieje z moją siostrą? – zapytał nagle Vernon Dursley. Jego arogancja nagle się gdzieś ulotniła, był teraz przeraźliwie blady i nie ukrywał przerażenia.

– Pana siostra jest teraz w Glasgow i dzisiaj po południu przybędzie do Hogwartu. Ukryliśmy ją w bezpiecznym miejscu. Panna Dursley przyjęła nasze warunki. Nie miała innego wyjścia. Początkowo nie chciała nam uwierzyć, ale napaść śmierciożerców na jej dom przekonała ją, że to, co mówimy to prawda. No, cóż… Spodziewaliśmy się, że słudzy Voldemorta spróbują ją zabić i zostawiliśmy przy niej ochronę.

– Marjorie! – krzyknął Vernon i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

– Pana siostra żyje i jest teraz bezpieczna – powiedział z irytacją w głosie Olaf Goldstone. – Mamy do omówienia znacznie ważniejsze sprawy!

– Słusznie – wtrącił się nieoczekiwanie Dumbledore. – Pana siostrze w tej chwili naprawdę nic nie grozi, a za parę godzin ją pan zobaczy i będziecie mogli porozmawiać bezpośrednio – profesor spojrzał chłodno na Vernona Dursleya. – Panie mecenasie, proszę kontynuować – zwrócił się do prawnika.

– Dziękuję, panie dyrektorze – mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour skłonił głowę przed Dumbledore'em. – Wasza sytuacja jest zła, ale na szczęście dla was, nie beznadziejna – oznajmił Dursleyom wpatrującym się w niego przerażonymi oczami. – Ponieważ przeciwko Voldemortowi i jego śmierciożercom toczy się śledztwo, równolegle w społeczeństwie czarodziejów i ludzi niemagicznych, macie szanse na uzyskanie statusu świadków koronnych. Niestety, to się wiąże ze sporymi wyrzeczeniami z waszej strony.

– Jakimi wyrzeczeniami? – szepnęła Petunia ledwo dosłyszalnie. Harry pomyślał złośliwie, że i ona i jej mąż wyglądają w tym momencie, jak przekłute balony.

– Musicie zacząć zupełnie nowe życie. Zerwiecie wszystkie wasze znajomości. Nie będziecie mogli się kontaktować z krewnymi. Przejdziecie operacje plastyczne, tak żeby nikt was nie mógł rozpoznać i zamieszkacie w innym kraju. Oczywiście do swego domu już nie wrócicie i nie będziecie mogli stamtąd niczego zabrać...

– Zdjęcia Dudziaczka! – zawyła rozpaczliwie Petunia, przerywając mecenasowi. Olaf Goldstone i pan Vongerichten–Wintour popatrzyli na nią z niedowierzaniem. Obaj, Norweg i prawnik najwyraźniej osłupieli ze zdumienia. Snape prychnął z pogardą, a Dumbledore lekko przygryzł wargi. Dyrektor miał poważną minę, ale jego oczy podejrzanie błyszczały. Harry znów wybuchnął śmiechem. Lupin pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

– Harry... – spytał cicho. – Co w tym śmiesznego? Twoja ciotka nie zachowuje się najmądrzej, ale myślę, że tu nie ma się z czego śmiać. Ona jest w szoku...

Chłopak spojrzał na Lupina z niedowierzaniem.

– I pan to mówi?! – wykrzyknął z wyrzutem. – Petunia Dursley w szoku! Rzeczywiście! Ona stale mi fundowała różne „szoki"! A teraz... Śmierciożercy chcą ją zabić, a ona...

– Właśnie jej zachowanie świadczy o doznanym szoku – powiedział stanowczo mężczyzna. – Nie będziemy teraz tego roztrząsać. I chyba wreszcie zrozumiałem, dlaczego Severus tak nalegał, żebym był przy tobie, gdy będziesz słuchać tej rozmowy... – dodał ciszej.

Harry zamilkł. Postanowił na razie nie drążyć sprawy, bo w gabinecie robiło się coraz bardziej interesująco...

Znów głos zabrał mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour.

– Najlepiej oczywiście byłoby, gdyby wszyscy uwierzyli, że zarówno wy troje, jak i pańska siostra, – prawnik spojrzał przelotnie na Vernona Dursleya – ponieśliście śmierć. Przygotowaliśmy kilka wariantów rozwiązania sprawy i wydaje nam się, że sfingowanie różnych wypadków będzie dla was najbezpieczniejsze. No i wszystko musi być na tyle wiarygodne, żeby przede wszystkim uwierzył w to Voldemort i jego śmierciożercy.

– Zatem, jak brzmi wasza propozycja? – spytał Vernon, który najwyraźniej zdołał się już opanować. – I czy to zapewni nam bezpieczeństwo?

– Jak już powiedziałem, zrobimy wszystko, żeby się udało, ale niestety, takiej ochrony, jaką dawała wam obecność Harry'ego nikt z nas nie jest w stanie wam zapewnić! – oświadczył sucho prawnik. Ku zdumieniu Harry'ego, Petunia Dursley ukryła w tym momencie twarz w dłoniach i wybuchnęła płaczem. Ale w oczach obserwatorów nie pojawiło się współczucie. Chłopak skrzywił się z irytacją. „Ona płacze nad sobą" – pomyślał gniewnie. Obejrzał się na Lupina. Mężczyzna patrzył na rozgrywającą się scenę ze smutkiem, ale i niesmakiem.

– Widziałem ich tylko raz... I sporo o nich wiem z opowiadań – powiedział Lupin tak cicho, że Harry ledwo go usłyszał. – Lecz mimo to, nie sądziłem, że są... aż tacy...

– Jacy? – spytał szybko chłopak.

– Tacy... Trywialni i prymitywni... – odpowiedział znużonym głosem wilkołak.

Mężczyzna i chłopiec popatrzyli na siebie w nagłym porozumieniu. Po czym jednocześnie odwrócili głowy i skupili się na rozmowie toczącej się w gabinecie.

Mecenas tymczasem kontynuował wyjaśnienia.

– Przygotowaliśmy skomplikowany plan działania dla uratowania wam życia, ale ważne jest tylko to, by okazał się skuteczny. Przedstawię wszystko w skrócie, chociaż oczywiście przemyśleliśmy już także szczegóły, i to w miarę dokładnie. Zaczniemy od sfingowania śmierci panny Dursley. Ponieważ wszyscy jej sąsiedzi wiedzą, że do jej domu wdarli się włamywacze i że ona sama została ciężko pobita – prawnik zwrócił się do Vernona Dursleya, – więc nikogo nie zdziwi jej gwałtowna śmierć na zawał. Marjorie Dursley napisała testament. Wie pan o tym, prawda?

Vernon Dursley tylko skinął potakująco głową.

– Zapisała wszystko panu i pańskiemu synowi, swemu bratankowi – oznajmił pan Vongerichten–Wintour. – W testamencie jest także życzenie skremowania jej ciała. W tym także nie ma nic niezwykłego. Wielu ludzi tak robi. My zadbamy o uwiarygodnienie mistyfikacji. Lekarz, który stwierdzi zgon, będzie przekonany, że wszystko jest w porządku. Pani Dursley zidentyfikuje ciało i zajmie się organizacją pogrzebu i konsultacjami z prawnikiem panny Dursley...

– Dlaczego nie ja?! – wykrzyknął z oburzeniem Vernon Dursley.

– Dlatego, że pana również oficjalnie „uśmiercimy"! – wyjaśnił prawnik. – Proszę mi wierzyć, że wprowadzenie w błąd Voldemorta i jego bandy będzie bardzo trudne. Ważne, żeby cała nasza mistyfikacja była spójna i logiczna. Jeśli popełnimy choćby najdrobniejszy błąd, wszystko na nic.

– W jaki sposób mam rzekomo „umrzeć"? – chciał wiedzieć Dursley.

– W pana przypadku sprawa jest skomplikowana, bo trzeba będzie wprowadzić w błąd magomedyków ze szpitala, w którym was leczono po napadzie śmierciożerców. Wszyscy troje znajdziecie się pod opieką aurorów w specjalnym ośrodku naszego Ministerstwa Magii. Otrzyma pan eliksir, który będzie pan zażywał przez kilka dni. Nikt, oprócz nas nie może o tym wiedzieć. A zwłaszcza czarodzieje, którzy będą się tam wami opiekować. Potem zacznie się pan skarżyć swoim opiekunom, że źle się pan czuje. Klątwa, jaką uderzył pana jeden z tych bandytów, którzy na was napadli, może dawać opóźnione skutki uboczne. Wróci pan do szpitala i tam okaże się, że już za późno na ratunek. Ale nie zostanie pan w szpitalu, tylko go opuści i pański zgon stwierdzą mugolscy lekarze. Ważne, żeby pana rzekoma śmierć nastąpiła już po pogrzebie pańskiej siostry. W Szpitalu Świętego Munga Voldemort ma swoje wtyczki. Przede wszystkim ich musimy zwieść i przekonać, że wszystko odbyło się w sposób naturalny. Oprócz tego trzeba jeszcze oszukać mugolską policję, co też nie będzie łatwe... Wymyśliliśmy jak to zrobić, ale wy musicie z nami naprawdę bardzo ściśle współpracować! I wykonywać dokładnie nasze polecenia! – prawnik pochylił się i poważnie spojrzał Vernonowi Dursleyowi prosto w oczy. – Zechce pan łaskawie pamiętać, że tu idzie o wasze życie!

– Rozumiem – wykrztusił po chwili milczenia Vernon Dursley. – Ale... To jak to zrobicie?

– Szczegóły to już nasza sprawa. Im mniej będziecie o tym wiedzieć, tym lepiej dla was – oznajmił kategorycznym tonem Snape.

– A co ze mną i z Dudziaczkiem? – spytała cicho, drżącym głosem Petunia Dursley.

– Na czas trwania śledztwa w sprawie napadów, pobić i włamań, jakich się dopuścił ze swoją bandą państwa syn zostanie zamknięty w Ośrodku Wychowawczym im. Świętego Brutusa dla Młodocianych Recydywistów. Zorganizujemy jego ucieczkę. Będzie uciekał na motorze...

– Motor? Dostanę motor?! – zapiszczał Dudley podskakując radośnie.

– Nie – odpowiedział zimno Snape. – Sfingujemy twoją śmierć w wypadku drogowym. Ukradniesz motocykl jednego z wychowawców, rozpędzisz się do dwustu mil na godzinę i rąbniesz w słup...

– Ja nie chcę! – wrzasnął Dudley z przerażeniem.

– Trup będzie fałszywy, to nie będziesz ty! – warknął z irytacją Olaf Goldstone.

– Aha... – bąknął Dudley, najwyraźniej nie do końca przekonany.

– Co do pani, – mecenas zwrócił się do Petunii Dursley, ignorując chłopaka, – po tragicznej stracie męża i syna, popełni pani samobójstwo. A wcześniej napisze pani testament, zostawiając wszystko Harry'emu Potterowi...

– Nie! – wrzasnęła kobieta, zrywając się tak gwałtownie z fotela, że ten się przewrócił. – Niczego nie zostawię temu... Temu... – Petunia Dursley urwała, zachłysnęła się i zaczęła kaszleć. Snape walnął ją w plecy. Mecenas próbował coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdołał, bo z jej ust popłynął potok słów, którego już chyba żadna siła nie byłaby w stanie zatamować.

– Zawsze wszystko było tylko dla niej! Dla mojej koszmarnej siostry! Jak ja o coś prosiłam, to nigdy tego nie dostawałam! To ona zawsze wszystko miała! Rodzice bez przerwy się nią chwalili! Ojciec był niesamowicie dumny, że jego córka jest czarownicą! Mnie tylko besztali, że nie mam takich dobrych stopni, jak ona i wciąż powtarzali: „Co z ciebie wyrośnie!" I nie chcieli słuchać, jak im próbowałam powiedzieć, co moja siostrunia wyprawia! A była potworem! Jej syn jest taki sam jak ona! Niczego mu nie zostawię! – Petunia przerwała swoją tyradę, bo zabrakło jej tchu. Olaf Goldstone machnął różdżką i przewrócony wcześniej fotel stanął z powrotem przy stole. Pani Dursley opadła na niego bezwładnie. Snape wstał powoli i pochylił się ku kobiecie z miną nie wróżącą niczego dobrego.

– Ty zawistna żmijo! – powiedział cicho, głosem zimnym jak lód. – Zawsze byłaś wredna i nie cofałaś się przed niczym, żeby dokuczyć Lily. Nigdy nie przepuściłaś ku temu żadnej okazji! Skarżyłaś na nią, szkalowałaś, opowiadałaś o swojej siostrze niestworzone historie wszystkim krewnym i znajomym! Niszczyłaś jej rzeczy, spaliłaś sukienkę, którą Lily sama sobie uszyła, mazałaś po jej książkach, posunęłaś się nawet do tego, że wyrzuciłaś do śmieci jej ulubioną maskotkę, którą dostała od narzeczonego. A ona mimo wszystko cię kochała... Zapomniałaś, jak twoja siostra broniła cię, gdy wasz drogi tatuńcio wpadał w szał?! Kiedyś omal nie zabił Lily! Miałaś wtedy sześć lat, a ona osiem. Zasłoniła cię, jak twój ojciec zaczął cię tłuc, gdzie popadnie, bo mu właśnie w czymś przeszkadzałaś! On wtedy rzucił Lily o ścianę, miała wstrząs mózgu i połamane żebra! Uratowała was sąsiadka, usłyszała krzyki Lily, wpadła do waszego domu i walnęła tego szaleńca krzesłem przez łeb! Już o tym nie pamiętasz, co?! Gdyby nie interwencja madame Nicole, to twój rodziciel zabiłby was obie! Czego ty tak naprawdę zazdrościłaś Lily? Może chodziło ci o to, że ona jest magiczna, a ty nie? Nienawidziłaś jej. Za co? Wydawało ci się, że rodzice bardziej ją kochali? No, cóż, pewnie tak było rzeczywiście... I wcale się im nie dziwię – podsumował Mistrz Eliksirów, krzywiąc się złośliwie.

– Ale czy to naprawdę wystarczający powód do tego, żeby mścić się na dziecku Lily? – zapytał gniewnie Olaf Goldstone.

Petunia Dursley popatrzyła na obu czarodziejów z nieukrywaną nienawiścią.

– Ciekawe skąd o tym wszystkim wiecie – wydyszała. – Ale to mnie nie obchodzi! Niczego chłopakowi nie zostawię!

– Zostawi pani... – wysyczał Norweg złym głosem. Chciał chyba jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale zamilkł, bo adwokat uniósł dłoń, sygnalizując, że chce zabrać głos. Osiągnął cel, przyciągając uwagę wszystkich obecnych w gabinecie. Petunia Dursley ucichła i skuliła się w fotelu. Prawnik przez chwilę przyglądał się jej uważnie.

– Jak pani uważa... – westchnął. – Proszę jednak rozważyć następujące fakty: po pierwsze – wasz syn zostanie aresztowany i grozi mu wyrok co najmniej kilku lat więzienia. Ponieważ Dudley ma już szesnaście lat, a jeden z napadów, w jakich uczestniczył skończył się wielomiesięcznym pobytem ofiary w szpitalu, to sprawa jest bardzo poważna. Chłopak będzie odpowiadać jak dorosły, a to naprawdę źle wróży. Powiedziałem, że wasz syn jest poszukiwany, bo policja nie wie, gdzie jesteście. I to jest wasze szczęście! Po drugie – o czym też wcześniej wspomniałem, wszyscy wasi sąsiedzi i znajomi już o całej sprawie wiedzą. Byli przesłuchiwani. Nikt nie zostawił na was suchej nitki. A wy przez całe życie bardzo się liczyliście z opinią publiczną i zachowywaliście tak zwane „pozory". Naprawdę chcecie się znów spotkać z tymi ludźmi? Ich wynurzenia na wasz temat dały prokuratorowi podstawę do wszczęcia kolejnego postępowania przeciwko wam: w sprawie znęcania się przez was nad Harrym Potterem. To po trzecie... Z tego wynika, że chyba jednak lepiej będzie dla was, jeśli zaczniecie życie od nowa, zupełnie gdzie indziej i wśród innych ludzi. Co prawda nie łudzę się, że się zmienicie, ale jeśli zrobicie coś głupiego i zdradzicie się ze swoją prawdziwą tożsamością, to możecie być pewni, że Voldemort was znajdzie i zabije – zakończył obojętnie. Chłodny, profesjonalny ton i rzeczowość jego wypowiedzi, ostro kontrastowały z drastyczną treścią.

Petunia Dursley jęknęła rozpaczliwie.

– To jest wymuszenie! – zaprotestowała.

– Jeśli nie spełnicie państwo naszych warunków, umywamy ręce. Być może uda wam się uniknąć śmierci z rąk śmierciożerców – powiedział miękko mecenas. – A może nie... – dodał spokojnie, uśmiechając się przy tym nieco ironicznie.

– Chcecie nas ograbić! – ryknął nagle ni stąd ni zowąd Vernon Dursley. – Nie zgadzam się na nic! Nie wierzę wam! Wracamy do domu!

Czarodzieje popatrzyli na niego tak, jakby mu nagle wyrosły czułki na nosie. Dumbledore pokręcił głową z wyrazem dezaprobaty na twarzy. Snape skrzywił się z wściekłością, ale nie odezwał się, powstrzymany przez Olafa Goldstone'a, który ostrzegawczo ścisnął go za ramię. Mecenas miał poważną minę, choć najwyraźniej i on był już mocno zniecierpliwiony.

– Jeśli nie chcecie państwo się ukrywać i zamierzacie wrócić do domu, to zrobicie to na własną odpowiedzialność – powiedział prawnik surowym tonem. – Nie zamierzamy was ograbić, jak był pan łaskaw wysunąć przed chwilą przypuszczenie co do naszych intencji – dodał sarkastycznie. – Właśnie miałem przejść do wyjaśnień, w jaki sposób zorganizujemy wam kamuflaż.

– Gdybyśmy chcieli was ograbić, nie zadawalibyśmy sobie tyle trudu – powiedział miękko Olaf Goldstone, wpadając w słowa mecenasowi. Uśmiechnął się jednocześnie swoim drapieżnym uśmiechem, a Harry pomyślał, że Norweg patrzy na Dursleyów tak, jakby się zastanawiał, czy lepiej będą smakować na surowo, czy upieczeni na grillu.

– Po prostu byśmy was zabili – warknął Snape. – Bez żadnego zawracania głowy, czy wdawania się w kłopotliwe negocjacje!

Mistrz Eliksirów był najwyraźniej coraz bardziej rozdrażniony i nie zamierzał bawić się w jakiekolwiek przenośnie. Jego szczerość podziałała, słowa Snape'a przedarły się przez pokłady tępoty Vernona Dursleya. Mężczyzna posiniał z wściekłości, ale zamilkł. Tymczasem jego żona zdołała się jakoś opanować.

– Co z nami będzie? – spytała cicho.

Mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour uśmiechnął się z wyraźnym zadowoleniem, słysząc to pytanie.

– Zaraz wszystko państwu dokładnie wyjaśnię – obiecał. – Wyślemy was do Kanady. Zamieszkacie w małym miasteczku. Pan zostanie dyrektorem fabryki produkującej elektronarzędzia – prawnik spojrzał na Vernona Dursleya, który otworzył usta ze zdumienia i gapił się na mecenasa z głupią miną. Pan Vongerichten–Wintour kontynuował swoje wyjaśnienia, taktownie nie komentując zachowania Dursleya. – Ta fabryka jest filią koncernu Boscha, a jej dotychczasowy dyrektor właśnie przeszedł na emeryturę. Do pracy będzie pan dojeżdżał samochodem, to około pół godziny jazdy. Otrzyma pan akcje koncernu, oczywiście głównie tej filii, którą pan będzie kierował. Dostaniecie także dwa konta w banku kanadyjskim. Właściwie wszystko jest już przygotowane...

– Dwa konta? Dlaczego dwa? – dopytywał się Vernon Dursley nieufnie, przerywając prawnikowi.

– Jedno dla pana, drugie dla pańskiej żony – odpowiedział Olaf Goldstone zniecierpliwionym głosem.

– A po co jej osobne konto? – zdumiał się Vernon.

Snape gwałtownie poderwał się z fotela. Tym razem Norweg nie zdążył z interwencją. Mistrz Eliksirów dał upust wściekłości. Chwycił Vernona Dursleya za klapy marynarki i mocnym szarpnięciem zmusił go do wstania.

– Ty parszywy, zapleśniały chciwcze! – ryknął z furią, potrząsając Dursleyem jak szmacianą kukiełką. – Jak się żeniłeś, to byłeś nędzarzem, nie miałeś ani pensa, a posag twojej narzeczonej to było kilka milionów funtów! Wyciągnąłeś od niej wszystkie pieniądze na swoje „interesy"! Kupiłeś pakiet kontrolny tej swojej fabryki świdrów i zostałeś tam dyrektorem, ale wszystkie akcje były zapisane wyłącznie na ciebie! A za czyje pieniądze twoja siostrunia prowadziła swoją hodowlę psów, co? Za czyje pieniądze twoje sekretarki jeździły do Paryża?! – Snape puścił Dursleya i gwałtownie odwrócił się do Petunii. – A ty... Dałaś mu się nabrać, jak ostatnia idiotka! Twoja siostra cię ostrzegała, kim naprawdę jest twój najdroższy, ale oczywiście nie chciałaś jej słuchać. No, cóż, zawsze byłaś głupia. Zadałaś się z tym nic niewartym nicponiem... Czy nigdy cię nie zastanowiło, co on robi z TWOIMI pieniędzmi?

– Severusie! Siadaj! – zażądał ostro prawnik. O dziwo, Mistrz Eliksirów posłuchał. Usiadł z powrotem w fotelu. Zacisnął mocno wargi i wściekłym wzrokiem mierzył oboje Dursleyów.

Harry pomyślał, że to wszystko jest groteskowe. Snape robiący awanturę Dursleyom – najpierw oskarżający ich, że się nad nim, Harrym, znęcali, potem wytykający Petunii zazdrość wobec siostry, i wreszcie wymyślający Vernonowi! I to z jakiego powodu? Bo Vernon Dursley zagarnął posag żony i używał jej pieniędzy według własnego uznania nie pytając jej o zgodę... Stężenie absurdu zaczynało już przekraczać wszelkie dopuszczalne normy.

Dyrektor chyba odniósł takie samo wrażenie, ponieważ zdecydowanie wtrącił się do rozmowy.

– Proszę państwa – powiedział Dumbledore stanowczym głosem. – Zbaczamy z tematu. Nie jesteście tu państwo po to, żeby się z nami kłócić – spojrzał surowo na Dursleyów. Wyglądał w tym momencie tak groźnie, że Petunia i jej mąż skulili się przerażeni, a Dudley próbował udawać, że go w ogóle tam nie ma.

– Bardzo słusznie, panie dyrektorze – powiedział mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour. – W takim razie, żeby nie przedłużać sprawy – zgadzacie się państwo na nasze działania? Czy nie? Czy chcecie wracać do domu? Prosimy o szybką decyzję, bo nie mamy wiele czasu. A więc?

Dursleyowie popatrzyli na siebie bez słowa.

– Czyli nasz wybór sprowadza się do tego, że albo możemy wracać do domu wiedząc, że śmierciożercy nas prędzej czy później zabiją, albo zdać się na waszą łaskę – powiedziała zmęczonym głosem Petunia. – A jaką my możemy mieć pewność, że jesteście lepsi od śmierciożerców i ich pana? Nie jesteśmy przecież już wam potrzebni do ochrony Harry'ego Pottera!

Harry ze zdumieniem uświadomił sobie, że ta kobieta, którą zawsze miał za horrendalnie głupią, nagle dowiodła, że jednak czasem potrafi logicznie myśleć. Bardzo trafnie podsumowała sytuację, w jakiej się znalazła...

– Jaką możecie mieć pewność? Żadnej! – odpowiedział słodko Olaf Goldstone. – Możecie jedynie nam zaufać. Albo nie... – dodał drwiąco.

– Dobrze... Przyjmujemy wasze warunki. Nie widzę innego wyjścia – Petunia Dursley najwyraźniej podjęła decyzję. Vernon coś zabełkotał próbując protestować, ale uciszyła go jednym ostrym spojrzeniem.

– Skoro tak, to będę kontynuował wyjaśnienia – oznajmił mecenas. – Przygotowaliśmy dla państwa całą legendę: fałszywe życiorysy, zdjęcia i dokumenty, rodzinę i znajomych znających was rzekomo od lat, kolegów i koleżanki ze szkoły, a dla pana oczywiście znajomych z pracy. Olaf, daj tę dokumentację – prawnik odwrócił się do Norwega.

Olaf Goldstone wyjął z kieszeni paczuszkę wielkości pudełka od zapałek i położył ją na stole. Machnął różdżką i paczuszka zamieniła się w ogromne pudło. Mężczyzna otworzył je i zaczął wyciągać z niego kolorowe teczki i jakieś mniejsze pakunki. Snape pospieszył mu z pomocą i po chwili cały blat stołu był zawalony stertą papierów, a pudło powędrowało w kąt gabinetu.

– Będziecie się musieli państwo z tym zapoznać – poinformował Dursleyów Norweg, nie kryjąc satysfakcji.

– Czy to konieczne? – wykrztusił Vernon, patrząc z przerażeniem na piętrzące się przed jego nosem papierzyska.

– Tak, konieczne – stwierdził lapidarnie prawnik. – Nie możecie być ludźmi „znikąd"! Przygotowaliśmy całą mistyfikację bardzo starannie, ale wy też musicie podjąć wysiłki, żeby była udana. W pierwszej kolejności musimy uwiarygodnić legendę w kwestii „gdzie byliście, jak was nie było" – od napaści na was śmierciożerców, do waszej rzekomej śmierci. Oczywiście to legenda dla niemagicznej policji, bo czarodzieje będą wiedzieli, że byliście w naszym Szpitalu Św. Munga, a potem trafiliście do ośrodka rekreacyjnego Ministerstwa Magii. Natomiast mugolska policja i prokuratura otrzymają fałszywe informacje. Zatwierdzone przez Ministerstwo Magii i kolportowane za zgodą Ministra. Najprostszą mistyfikacją będzie wasz rzekomy wyjazd na wakacje. Miało to wyglądać tak, jakbyście przestraszeni napaścią bandy włamywaczy na wasz dom wyjechali pospiesznie, nie mówiąc nikomu dokąd. Kilka lat temu, kiedy Harry otrzymywał pierwsze listy z Hogwartu, usiłowaliście uciec i zadekowaliście się na małej wysepce. Uznaliśmy, że to świetne miejsce do wykorzystania dla naszych celów. Będziecie udawać, że byliście tam znowu, a na wypadek, gdyby policja chciała to sprawdzić – specjaliści z Ministerstwa wszczepili wielu osobom fałszywe wspomnienia. Ci ludzie będą „pamiętać" coś, co się nie zdarzyło, czyli wasze przybycie na wyspę i jej opuszczenie. Do tego momentu cała mistyfikacja została już zaakceptowana przez Ministra i wtajemniczonych urzędników w Ministerstwie. To są razem cztery osoby. A dalej... No, cóż. O tym, co zaplanowaliśmy dowie się tylko i wyłącznie Minister Magii. A zatem... Po rzekomym opuszczeniu wyspy, zamieszkacie w małym hotelu na przedmieściu Londynu. Ten hotelik jest własnością czarodziejki i będziecie tam pilnowani przez aurorów, więc zagrożenie atakiem śmierciożerców jest małe, tym bardziej, że oni mają teraz sporo kłopotów, oczywiście stwarzanych im przez nas. Do tego pensjonatu przeniesiecie się prosto z ośrodka naszego Ministerstwa. Pan, panie Dursley spędzi przedtem kilka dni w naszym szpitalu. Tak jak mówiłem wcześniej, będzie pan udawał bardzo chorego. I musi pan udawać dobrze, bo inaczej wszystko na nic. Magomedycy MUSZĄ być przekonani, że zabije pana to zaklęcie, którym oberwał pan pamiętnej nocy pierwszego lipca, podczas napadu śmierciożerców. Dlatego wypuszczą pana ze szpitala. Informacje o tym, że jest pan umierający otrzymają oczywiście aurorzy i to zadecyduje o przeniesieniu was do pensjonatu. Ten hotelik jest wykorzystywany do kontaktów z ludźmi spoza społeczności czarodziejskiej, dlatego często zatrzymują się tam mugole. Nikogo nie zdziwi wasz pobyt właśnie tam. Następnego dnia po waszym zamieszkaniu w tym pensjonacie dowie się o tym policja. Zjawią się tam oczywiście natychmiast w celu aresztowania waszego syna. Dudley trafi do aresztu, a potem zostanie przewieziony do Ośrodka Wychowawczego Świętego Brutusa. Oczywiście będziemy cały czas go pilnować. Nie zamierzamy pozwolić, by naprawdę coś mu się stało. Dlatego jego ucieczkę i rzekomą śmierć w wypadku na motorze zorganizujemy następnego dnia, a raczej nocy. Policjanci przy okazji poinformują państwa o śmierci panny Dursley, która w tym czasie będzie już pod naszą opieką. Zamieszka w Kanadzie w tym samym miasteczku, w którym przygotowaliśmy dla was schronienie, ale dla zmylenia przeciwnika będzie udawała krewną pani Petunii, występując jako pani cioteczna siostra. Pani zajmie się pogrzebem – mecenas spojrzał uważnie na panią Dursley, sprawdzając, jak przyjmuje jego słowa. Petunia słuchała uważnie, więc prawnik podjął swoje wyjaśnienia. – Pan Dursley pozostanie w hotelu i wezwie lekarza, skarżąc się na serce. Nikogo to nie zdziwi, zważywszy na okoliczności. Jeszcze tego samego dnia wieczorem, przed ucieczką Dudleya, zostanie pan znaleziony martwy w łóżku, a lekarze postawią diagnozę, że przyczyną zgonu był atak serca. Ważne jest oczywiście, żeby pański fałszywy zgon nastąpił przed sfingowanym wypadkiem Dudleya. Pani o wypadku dowie się dopiero rano. W tym czasie obaj panowie będą już czekali w ukryciu na zakończenie całej sprawy. A pani będzie musiała bardzo realistycznie zagrać histerię i rozpacz! Potem wezwie pani prawnika...

– Kogo? Pana? – spytała Petunia Dursley sarkastycznie, wpadając mecenasowi w słowo.

– Absolutnie nie! – wykrzyknął gniewnie mężczyzna. – To musi być osoba nie mająca o niczym pojęcia, najlepiej pani osobisty adwokat! Przypadkiem wiem, kto to jest. Znam państwa prawnika i uważam, że doskonale odegra swoją rolę. Złoży pani na jego ręce testament, zapisując wszystko Harry'emu Potterowi. BEZ żadnych warunków! – dodał mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour z naciskiem. – Tego samego dnia wieczorem położy się pani spać zażywając zbyt dużą dawkę środków nasennych. Co powinien stwierdzić lekarz, gdy pani ciało zostanie odkryte. Trzeba będzie to wszystko przeprowadzić bardzo szybko, żeby nie dać śmierciożercom szansy na zaatakowanie was. No, cóż... Postaramy się tak ich zaabsorbować, żeby mieli pełne ręce roboty. Waszym fałszywym pogrzebem zajmie się Harry Potter – naturalnie przy naszej pomocy. Kremacja zatrze wszystkie ślady tych machinacji, a my w tym czasie zabierzemy was w bezpieczne miejsce. Każde z was przejdzie operację plastyczną, by nie można było was rozpoznać. Oczywiście w czterech różnych klinikach. Musimy bardzo dokładnie zgrać w czasie wszystkie nasze kolejne posunięcia, żeby nikt nie nabrał żadnych podejrzeń! Wszystko odbędzie się tak, jak tu mówiliśmy, bo w waszą śmierć muszą uwierzyć zarówno czarodzieje, jak i policja. Powtarzam wciąż słowo „muszą" i naprawdę nie bez przyczyny. Jeśli ktoś poweźmie choć cień podejrzenia, że wasza śmierć to mistyfikacja – BĘDZIE PO WAS! Tylko kilka osób zostanie wtajemniczonych w całą intrygę; oprócz Ministra Magii i nas tutaj, jeszcze troje ludzi spośród prowadzących śledztwo przeciwko śmierciożercom. Szef zespołu śledczego i jego dwoje najbliższych współpracowników. Ten zespół został powołany osobiście przez premiera Johna Majora, zaś członkowie zespołu otrzymali bardzo szerokie kompetencje. A wam przyznano status świadków koronnych i tylko dlatego mogliśmy podjąć działanie zakrojone aż na taką skalę. W tych teczkach, – prawnik szerokim gestem ogarnął piętrzące się na stole papierzyska – znajduje się dokumentacja waszego fałszywego życia. Zdjęcia z dzieciństwa, drobiazgowe opisy „rodziny" i znajomych. Wszystkim tym ludziom wszczepiliśmy wspomnienia na wasz temat, musicie tylko wejść w ten wasz nowy świat. Damy wam eliksiry wspomagające zapamiętywanie, żebyście się tego wszystkiego nauczyli.

– A... finanse? – spytała cicho Petunia. – Jeśli mam zostawić wszystko synowi Lily... Z czego będziemy żyli?

– O tym już też była mowa – warknął Snape, patrząc złym wzrokiem na Vernona, który był śmiertelnie blady, siedział wbity w fotel i milczał jak mumia.

– Severusie! – Mecenas spojrzał z wyrzutem na Mistrza Eliksirów. – Zaraz wszystko dokładnie państwu wyjaśnię – zwrócił się do Dursleyów. – Jak już mówiłem...

Mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour przerwał, ponieważ w kominku pojawiła się głowa profesor McGonagall.

– Albusie! – zawołała.

– Co się stało, Minerwo? – zaniepokoił się dyrektor.

– Przybyła panna Dursley. Poppy ją przywiozła, trochę wcześniej niż było umówione – poinformowała profesor transmutacji. – Co mam zrobić? Przyprowadzić ją do was?

–Tak, przyprowadź – zdecydował Dumbledore. Popatrzył na prawnika, który energicznie skinął głową z pełną aprobatą. Severus Snape i Olaf Goldstone spojrzeli na siebie. Obaj uśmiechnęli się złośliwie. Harry miał wrażenie, że porozumiewają się telepatycznie. Ich miny nie wróżyły Marjorie Dursley niczego dobrego...

Chłopak drgnął gwałtownie, gdyż Lupin ścisnął go lekko za ramię. Spojrzał na mężczyznę nieco nieprzytomnie.

– Co się stało? – spytał zdziwiony. Lupin miał bardzo poważną minę.

– Severus nie uprzedził mnie, co przedsięwziął w sprawie twoich krewnych – powiedział cicho. – Mam obawy, że będziemy mieli wszyscy nieliche kłopoty...

– Może śmierciożercy do nich nie trafią – mruknął Harry. – Mimo wszystko nie życzę Dursleyom spotkania z tymi bandytami! – dodał nieoczekiwanie dla samego siebie.

– Nie nazywasz Petunii „ciotką" – zauważył Lupin, przyglądając się chłopcu z zastanowieniem.

– Nie! – powiedział twardo Harry. – Teraz wiem, że to zniszczyło chroniące mnie zaklęcie, ale ja po prostu nie mogę już myśleć o Dursleyach jak o moich krewnych. Nie mogę i tyle! To prawda, że Petunia Dursley jest siostrą mojej mamy, ale nigdy nie traktowała mnie jak krewnego. Nigdy... – dodał z dziwnym żalem w głosie.

Lupin smutno pokiwał głową.

– Niestety – szepnął.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi gabinetu i po chwili do środka weszły profesor McGonagall i Marge Dursley. Harry aż drgnął z zaskoczenia, widząc jak bardzo siostra Vernona się zmieniła. Straszliwie schudła, była bardzo blada i najwyraźniej przerażona. Szła przygarbiona i bojaźliwie zerkała na boki.

– Dzień dobry, panno Dursley – powiedział uprzejmie Dumbledore. – Proszę usiąść – skinął dłonią i do stołu przysunął się kolejny fotel. – Minerwo, zostaniesz z nami? – spytał dyrektor zwracając się z uśmiechem do profesor transmutacji.

– Nie, nie mogę, mam bardzo dużo pracy, Albusie – odpowiedziała z westchnieniem.

– Prawda, wiem – przyznał dyrektor. – Potem ci wszystko zrelacjonuję.

– Pani pomoc będzie nieoceniona w przeprowadzeniu naszego planu – oznajmił mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour z wyraźnym szacunkiem. – Porozmawiamy później, w takim razie, skoro nie może pani z nami zostać.

– Oczywiście, sądzę, że do obiadu skończę – obiecała profesor McGonagall. Skłoniła się i opuściła gabinet z cichym szelestem szat.

Marge Dursley usiadła w zaoferowanym jej fotelu i uścisnęła za rękę Petunię. Rozejrzała się niepewnie, wymieniła spojrzenia z Vernonem i blado uśmiechnęła się do Dudleya. Jednocześnie unikała wzroku przyglądających się jej nieżyczliwie mężczyzn.

– Pani pozwoli sobie przedstawić – profesor Dumbledore elegancko dokonał prezentacji obecnych, po czym gładko wrócił do tematu spotkania. – Proszę kontynuować, panie mecenasie, chyba już niewiele zostało do wyjaśnienia, prawda?

– Tak jest, panie profesorze – prawnik uśmiechnął się, patrząc na Marge Dursley, a Harry w tym momencie pomyślał, jak wiele różnych uczuć można okazać poprzez taki grymas określany jako „uśmiech". Gdyż w podobny sposób „uśmiechał się" Vernon Dursley do osób, których nie lubił ani nie szanował. Chłopak nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że gdyby nie obecność Dumbledore'a, to przyjaciele Snape'a potraktowaliby Dursleyów znacznie gorzej niż dotychczas. Nie mówiąc już o samym Mistrzu Eliksirów... Harry po raz kolejny, słuchając rozmowy w gabinecie, zastanowił się co to może znaczyć. Odsunął od siebie te rozważania na potem i ponownie skupił się na słuchaniu.

– Oszacowaliśmy wasz majątek i otrzymacie od nas jego równowartość pomniejszoną o sumę, którą jesteście winni Harry'emu Potterowi. Będą to akcje i pieniądze na kontach, polisy ubezpieczeniowe, oraz dom, którego wartość jest trochę wyższa niż wartość budynku, w którym mieszkaliście dotychczas. Pewien problem stanowią klejnoty, które odziedziczyła pani po matce, zdeponowane w banku szwajcarskim...

– Jakie klejnoty?! – wykrzyknął Vernon Dursley, przerywając mecenasowi i patrząc na żonę z pretensją.

– Chętnie byś je wymienił na kolejny pakiet akcji, co? – wysyczał ironicznie Snape, patrząc na Dursleya z nieukrywaną pogardą. Mecenas odwrócił się do Mistrza Eliksirów i uniósł nieco dłoń w górę. Ten gest miał zapewne oznaczać: „Severusie, daj spokój." Snape zamilkł, zaciskając usta.

– Klejnoty, które pańska teściowa przed swoją śmiercią podarowała córkom. Mathilda Leighton była jubilerem. Nie wiedział pan o tym? – zdziwił się obłudnie prawnik. – To, co otrzymała Lily, dziedziczy oczywiście Harry.

Vernon Dursley zgrzytnął zębami, ale zmilczał.

– Moja matka zrobiła zastrzeżenie w testamencie, że nie wolno mi sprzedać niczego, mogę to przekazać tylko mojej córce, a jak nie będę miała córki to wnuczce... A jeśli i wnuczki nie będzie, to pierwszej mojej potomkini płci żeńskiej w linii prostej! – wydyszała Petunia. – Złożyła klejnoty w skrytce w szwajcarskim banku! Widziałam je tylko raz... – załkała żałośnie.

– Ano właśnie, o to chodzi. Trudno będzie obejść ten zapis, tym bardziej, że w testamencie pani matki jest klauzula o następującej treści: „W razie, gdyby moja córka Petunia zmarła nie pozostawiwszy po sobie żadnych potomków, klejnoty dziedziczą żeńscy potomkowie mojej drugiej córki, Lily." Koniec, kropka. Ale o klejnotach pomyślimy później, na razie będą leżały w sejfie.

– Jak więc przekonacie chłopaka, żeby mi je oddał?! – zawołała histerycznie Petunia. – Skoro mamy wszyscy troje rzekomo umrzeć, to on musi wszystko dostać! I niczego nie może nam przekazać z powrotem, bo wszystko by się wydało! Jak...

– O to niech się pani nie martwi! – warknął Olaf Goldstone, przerywając jej. – Jak załatwimy sprawy pieniężne z Harrym Potterem, to nasza sprawa. Wy niczego nie stracicie, zaczniecie nowe życie, będziecie tylko musieli uważać, żeby się nie zdradzić – zapomnieć o wszystkich krewnych i starych znajomych oraz nauczyć się nowych twarzy i fałszywych życiorysów...

– No, dobrze, a jak przeprowadzicie operacje bankowe? – chciał wiedzieć Vernon Dursley. – Przecież można nas będzie wytropić przez prześledzenie drogi przelewów pieniędzy na nowe konta!

– W bankach też wszystko już załatwiliśmy. O to również nie musicie się martwić, mamy przyjaciół hackerów. Są doskonałymi profesjonalistami i nie zadają żadnych pytań – powiedział sucho Norweg.

– To już wszystko? – spytała Petunia niepewnie.

– Nie, nie wszystko. Pozostaje jeszcze sprawa Dudleya. Wasz syn dostanie kuratora. Ten człowiek jest czarodziejem i będzie chłopaka pilnował, skoro wy tego nie potraficie. Nie możemy pozwolić, by znowu zaczął rozrabiać. Mówiąc wprost, jeśli się nie uspokoi, nic go nie uratuje przed więzieniem – oznajmił Olaf Goldstone lodowatym tonem, patrząc groźnie na Dudleya.

– Nie! – jęknęła Petunia. – To niemożliwe!

Vernon Dursley sapnął gniewnie, i chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale spojrzał na Severusa Snape'a i natychmiast zrezygnował z tego zamiaru. Siostra Vernona też się nie odezwała; rozglądała się mrugając oczami z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem i przerażeniem.

– Najwyższy czas, żeby wreszcie pogodziła się pani z prawdą – powiedział chłodno prawnik. – A zważywszy na popełnione przez Dudleya przestępstwa, to kara naprawdę nie będzie dla niego zbyt dotkliwa! Czy jeszcze o czymś chciałaby pani porozmawiać?

– A co będzie z naszymi pamiątkami rodzinnymi? – wykrzyknęła Petunia. – Ja chcę zachować zdjęcia, listy...

– Ja przechowam te pamiątki – obiecał nagle Dumbledore. – Tu, w Hogwarcie. Ale pod jednym warunkiem – spojrzał Petunii głęboko w oczy. – Oddasz Harry'emu zdjęcia i listy jego matki.

Na twarzy kobiety odbiła się cała masa uczuć – od złości i gniewu do strachu.

– Dobrze – powiedziała cicho. – Oddam...

– Może na tym na razie skończymy – zaproponował mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour. – Musicie się państwo zapoznać z tą dokumentacją i potem będzie jeszcze cała masa szczegółów do omówienia.

– Słusznie – stwierdził dyrektor. – Myślę, że do naszej rozmowy wrócimy po obiedzie. Poproszę Madame Pomfrey, żeby odprowadziła państwa do waszych kwater.

Dyrektor podniósł się i podszedł do kominka. Po chwili pielęgniarka znalazła się w gabinecie.

– Proszę, chodźcie państwo ze mną – powiedziała, zwracając się do oniemiałych Dursleyów.

Wszyscy czworo sprawiali wrażenie oszołomionych i lekko otępiałych. Podnieśli się posłusznie i skierowali do drzwi, idąc za madame Pomfrey. Petunia Dursley zatrzymała się nagle, jakby coś sobie przypomniała.

– Przepraszam... Jeszcze tylko jedna sprawa... Jak będzie brzmiało nasze nowe nazwisko? – spytała niepewnym głosem.

– Będziecie się nazywać Foolhole – odpowiedział spokojnie Severus Snape. – A nowe nazwisko panny Dursley to Balloon.


	23. Chapter 23

***

Sobota, 13 lipca 1996 rok, godzina jedenasta przed południem, Hogwart, gabinet dyrektora.

– Teraz mogę już spełnić obietnicę, którą dałem ci kilka dni temu, Potter – oznajmił Snape, patrząc na Harry'ego. Mistrz Eliksirów sprawiał wrażenie potwornie zmęczonego i miał taką minę, jakby bardzo chciał się znajdować zupełnie gdzie indziej.

Chłopak przełknął ślinę, bo nagle zaschło mu w gardle. Szybko się rozejrzał. Dumbledore, profesor McGonagall, Ron i Hermiona znajdowali się w gabinecie na jego życzenie. Pozostałych – zaprosił tu Mistrz Eliksirów.

Harry nie chciał rozmawiać ze Snape'em sam na sam. Czuł się oszołomiony tym, co wcześniej usłyszał. Rozprawa z Dursleyami zakończyła się przed dwudziestoma minutami, a on wciąż nie mógł się otrząsnąć. Gdy po wyjściu Dursleyów z gabinetu dyrektora, Mistrz Eliksirów zaproponował mu rozmowę w cztery oczy, Harry spontanicznie odmówił i zażądał, by byli przy tym obecni jego przyjaciele, dyrektor i profesor McGonagall. Nie bardzo potrafił odpowiedzieć na pytanie „dlaczego?" Snape nie nalegał. Zgodził się, postawił jedynie warunek dokooptowania do towarzystwa Olafa Goldstone'a i mecenasa Vongerichten–Wintour oraz Lupina. Przedstawienie przez Mistrza Eliksirów tej ostatniej kandydatury na jednego ze świadków rozmowy wprawiło Harry'ego w lekką konsternację, ale wolał nie pytać, czemu Snape tego chciał. Hmm... Musiał mieć ku temu bardzo poważny powód. Chłopak zastanawiał się już od kilku dni, jak naprawdę układają się stosunki między tymi dwoma mężczyznami. Kiedyś byli zawziętymi wrogami, a teraz? Wyglądało na to, że zawarli jakieś porozumienie...

– Prosiłeś, żebym ci opowiedział o twoim dziadku, Potter. Naprawdę tego chcesz? Dobrze się zastanów nad odpowiedzią. – Snape skrzyżował ręce na piersiach.

– Tak, chcę! – wykrzyknął Harry gniewnie. – Wciąż mnie okłamywano, a Dursleyowie nie pozwalali mi zadawać żadnych pytań o moich rodziców ani rodzinę. Mam tego dość! Chcę wreszcie coś wiedzieć. I nie tylko o moim dziadku, ale i o innych krewnych. Wolę najgorszą prawdę od litościwych kłamstw!

– Być może będziesz tego żałował – westchnął Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Jeśli nawet, to MOJA decyzja! – Harry popatrzył na profesora spode łba.

Snape przez chwilę milczał, przyglądając się chłopcu z napiętą uwagą.

– Siadaj więc i słuchaj – powiedział wreszcie cichym głosem. – Mówiłem ci, że twój dziadek był złym człowiekiem. To mało. Ojciec twojej matki był bardzo złym człowiekiem. Wdał się niestety w swoją matkę, czyli twoją prababkę. Nazywała się Korinna Hildegarda von Barrogil. Ona też była zła. Parała się czarną magią... Interesowała się tą dziedziną czarodziejskiej sztuki bardzo poważnie i osiągnęła wiele, bo nie miała skrupułów. Inni ludzie nic dla niej nie znaczyli. Wykorzystywała wszystko i wszystkich dla swoich celów i nigdy nie miała nawet cienia wyrzutów sumienia. Ukończyła Rabenschwarz – to jest niemiecka szkoła czarnej magii. Tradycja rodzinna, większość von Barrogilów się w niej uczyła. Żebyś nie miał złudzeń – twój dziadek także tam uczęszczał i miał znakomite wyniki. Był jednym z najlepszych uczniów.

– Czy to znaczy, że mój dziadek był czarnoksiężnikiem?! – wykrzyknął Harry ze zgrozą.

– Chyba można go tak nazwać... Niestety – Snape popatrzył na chłopca z dziwnym smutkiem. – Przypominam ci, że on był także moim bardzo bliskim krewnym – dodał cicho. – I zapewniam cię, że wolałbym nie chwalić się tym pokrewieństwem.

Harry przygryzł wargi. To wyznanie Mistrza Eliksirów dziwnie go zabolało.

– Moja prababka parała się czarną magią – powiedział z rozgoryczeniem. – Zdumiewające, że mając takiego ojca i babkę, moja matka nie została adeptką czarnej magii!

– Nie została. Nie miała odpowiednich predyspozycji, to po pierwsze, a po drugie z powodu poglądów swojej czarnomagicznej babki. Zaraz zrozumiesz, dlaczego... Twoja prababka nie była miłą osobą, wręcz przeciwnie. Jak już powiedziałem, ona chyba uważała, że inni istnieją tylko po to, by spełniać jej wolę. Była potworną egoistką. A jakby tego było mało, zadzierała nosa z powodu swojego arystokratycznego pochodzenia, ale oczywiście nie chwaliła się tym, że jej dziadek przehulał cały majątek, zostawiając swoim dzieciom monstrualne długi i wynaturzoną dumę rodową. Twoja prababka, tak jak jej ojciec i dziadek była opętana manią „czystości krwi". Nie miała nic przeciwko temu, żeby jej synalek trochę się zabawił, ale płodzenie dzieci z mugolką było w jej oczach zbrodnią! Twój dziadek związał się z twoją babcią, ale ponieważ nie była czarownicą, nie ożenił się z nią, nawet kiedy zaszła w ciążę. Zrobił to później, ale o tym za chwilę. Ożenił się natomiast z czarownicą, którą wybrała mu za żonę matka. Podejrzewam, że zmusiła go do tego ślubu zaklęciem Imperio... To małżeństwo było totalną katastrofą. Twój dziadek urządzał żonie i matce regularne piekło, i częściej przebywał ze swoją kochanką i córeczką Lily, niż prawowitą małżonką. Po narodzinach twojej matki ożenił się z twoją babcią, ale ten ślub był nieważny. Nie dlatego, że mugolski i cywilny, ale dlatego, że twój dziadek nie rozwiódł się przed tym z żoną, czyli popełnił bigamię. W dodatku użył fałszywego nazwiska – Evans. Naprawdę nazywał się przecież zupełnie inaczej.

– To znaczy, że moja matka była... jak to się mówi? „Z nieprawego łoża"? – prychnął Harry ironicznie.

– No i co z tego! – zripostował niecierpliwie Snape. – To doprawdy był najmniejszy problem!

– Dlaczego? – spytał Harry niepewnie. – Co zatem było tym „większym" problemem?

– Twoja prababka, matka twego dziadka była Niemką, arystokratką, spokrewnioną z większością europejskich i azjatyckich, czarodziejskich, arystokratycznych rodów „czystej krwi". Nie mogła przeboleć, że jej syn ma tak „plebejskie" upodobania i zadaje się „na poważnie" z mugolką. Twój dziadek znał swoją matkę na wylot i miał dość oleju w głowie, by nie informować jej, że urodziła mu się córka. Niestety, twoja prababka dowiedziała się tego w jakiś sposób i przysięgła na różdżkę, że: „zlikwiduje rodzinną hańbę"; czyli po prostu postanowiła zamordować Lily i jej matkę. Rozumiesz już, Potter, co było tym „największym problemem"? – Mistrz Eliksirów popatrzył wprost w oczy chłopaka, a jego twarz przypominała kamienną maskę.

Harry miał wrażenie, że został oblany lodowato zimną wodą. Nie był w stanie wykrztusić słowa. Patrzył na Snape'a oniemiały z przerażenia. Wreszcie opanował się na tyle, że zdołał skinąć głową.

Rozejrzał się. Wszyscy siedzieli jak sparaliżowani. Panowała niesamowita cisza. Snape spojrzał w okno. Milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, w końcu oderwał wzrok od widoku chmur na niebie i kontynuował swoją opowieść.

– Dwa lata później przyszła na świat Petunia, a wtedy twoja prababka wpadła w szał. Ktoś jej o tym doniósł. Korinna chyba nie wiedziała, że druga córka jej syna nie jest magiczna, ani o tym, że Lily jest czarodziejką. Tego nie jestem pewien. Lecz to i tak nie miało dla niej znaczenia. Twój dziadek był nie w ciemię bity i ukrył swoją nielegalną rodzinę. Użył tylko jednego zaklęcia – Fideliusa, ale na szczęście jest ono bardzo skuteczne. Strażnikiem została twoja praprababka ze strony matki. Nazywała się Vianne Johansson. Pochodziła z rodu czarodziejów nie uznających władzy Ministerstwa Magii i żyjących od pokoleń wśród mugoli. Poślubiła mugola, Stuarta Talleya i urodziła mu córkę imieniem Scarlett. Gdy Talley odkrył, że jego żona jest czarownicą, wyrzucił ją z domu, a córkę zatrzymał przy sobie. Scarlett, czyli twoja prababka, niestety nie odziedziczyła po matce zdolności. Zazdrościła jej i znienawidziła zarówno matkę, jak i magię. Wolała zostać z niemagicznym ojcem. Oboje opowiadali kłamstwa, że Vianne zwariowała i porzuciła rodzinę. Ale kiedy twój dziadek zwrócił się do Vianne o pomoc, ona natychmiast się zgodziła. Twoja babcia Mathilda była córką Scarlett, a więc wnuczką Vianne.

– Więzy krwi okazały się bardzo silne, a w rodzinie Johanssonów zawsze kultywowano solidarność rodową – wtrącił nieoczekiwanie Olaf Goldstone.

– A skąd pan o tym wie? – spytał Harry ze zdumieniem.

– Po pierwsze, dlatego, że jestem przyjacielem Severusa. Znamy się prawie od urodzenia. A po drugie – Johanssonowie to bliscy krewni mojej matki. Ze mną też jesteś spokrewniony, Harry. I to podwójnie. Przez oboje rodziców. Twój ojciec był kuzynem mojego ojca – wyjaśnił spokojnie Norweg. – Jeśli chcesz, opowiem ci o twoich dziadkach Potterach i o innych naszych wspólnych krewnych.

– Chcę – odpowiedział Harry cicho. – Bardzo chcę. Nic o nich nie wiem...

– A więc się dowiesz – oznajmił Olaf Goldstone. – Severusie, mów dalej. Przepraszam, że ci przerwałem.

– Nie szkodzi – odpowiedział spokojnie Snape. – Zanim powrócę do opowieści o twoim dziadku, Potter, muszę wyjaśnić parę innych spraw. Oczywiście, wszystko się wiąże ze sobą. Scarlett poślubiła bardzo bogatego człowieka, Matheusa Leightona. Ten mężczyzna pochodził z rodziny od pokoleń zajmującej się złotnictwem i jubilerstwem. Leightonowie mieli troje dzieci: dwóch synów i córkę. Twoja babka Mathilda, czyli córka Scarlett i Matheusa, była niezwykle uzdolniona w tej dziedzinie. O wiele bardziej niż jej dwaj bracia: Karl i Robert. Choć oni obaj także zostali jubilerami i są bardzo cenionymi fachowcami w tej branży. Obaj mają potomków, ale tylko jedno z ich licznej progenitury ma magię. Jeden z wnuków Roberta.

– Czy ten chłopak uczył się w Hogwarcie? – spytał nagle Lupin, patrząc uważnie na Snape'a.

– Nie – odpowiedział spokojnie Mistrz Eliksirów. – Robert ożenił się z charłaczką, córką czarownicy, pochodzącej z rodziny czarodziejów od pokoleń żyjących wśród mugoli i unikających wszelkich kontaktów z naszą społecznością. Wnuk Roberta był bardzo starannie chroniony przed wykryciem przez Ministerstwo Magii.

– Rozumiem – mruknął Remus, wymieniając błyskawiczne spojrzenie z Dumbledore'em.

– Chciałbyś jeszcze o coś zapytać? – zasugerował Snape podejrzanie słodkim głosem.

– Na razie nie – odpowiedział spokojnie Lupin.

Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową.

– Zapewne będziesz chciał mi zadać dużo pytań jak skończę moją opowieść – powiedział nieco ironicznie.

– Być może nie będę miał żadnych – westchnął Remus. – Twoja opowieść nie jest przeznaczona dla mnie, tylko dla Harry'ego. To on powinien zadawać ci pytania.

– Słusznie – odpowiedział chłodno Mistrz Eliksirów. – Doskonale rozumiem. Ciekawość jest rzeczą ludzką, a widzę, że nie tylko ty tutaj wręcz skręcasz się z ciekawości. Niestety, przysłowie mówiące o tym, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, może się okazać w tym przypadku prawdą... Czy mam kontynuować, Potter? – odwrócił się do Harry'ego tak nagle, że chłopak aż podskoczył na krześle.

– Tak! – Harry był zdecydowany wysłuchać go do końca. Postanowił też w tym momencie, że nie odpuści. Snape musi mu opowiedzieć o jego przodkach! Wszystko!

– Dobrze. Scarlett nienawidziła magii i niestety, odziedziczyła po swoim ojcu najgorsze cechy Talleyów. Talleyowie byli znanymi lichwiarzami, skąpcami gorszymi od Harpagona, chciwcami, którzy dla zdobycia złota nie zawahaliby się przed niczym. Oczywiście nie wszyscy, ale większość z nich wykazywała w mniejszym lub większym stopniu takie właśnie cechy charakteru. A Petunia wrodziła się w babkę... Na szczęście Lily, w przeciwieństwie do swojej siostry nie była taka, charakterem przypominała swoją matkę. Choć, paradoksalnie, rude włosy i urodę odziedziczyła właśnie po Talleyach. Talleyowie byli mugolami; jeśli nawet kiedyś byli w ich rodzie jacyś czarodzieje, to nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Ale nie to jest ważne, tylko fakt, że ich najgorsze wady ujawniły się u twojej prababki, Scarlett. Kiedy Mathilda przedstawiła rodzicom narzeczonego – Stephena Evansa, Scarlett rozpoznała w nim czarodzieja. No, cóż, miała przecież magiczną matkę... Znienawidziła go od pierwszego spojrzenia. Stosunki między Scarlett i jej dziećmi, zwłaszcza córką, nigdy nie były dobre, a związanie się Mathildy z czarodziejem spowodowało, że rozdźwięk między tymi dwoma kobietami jeszcze się pogłębił. Nie zmieniły tego narodziny córek Mathildy. Niestety, Potter, twój dziadek miał wyjątkowo gwałtowny charakter i często wpadał w furię z byle powodu. Bił Mathildę i obie córki, co Scarlett przyjmowała oczywiście z satysfakcją, twierdząc, że po „kimś takim" niczego dobrego nie można się spodziewać. Scarlett próbowała zniszczyć ten związek, ale Mathilda kochała swego furiata i trwała przy nim, wbrew rozsądkowi. Jedynie Lily potrafiła okiełznać szalejącego ojca, choć i jej nie zawsze się to udawało. Twój dziadek bardzo szybko zorientował się, że starsza córka odziedziczyła po nim magię i okropnie się z tego cieszył. Scarlett, oczywiście, wręcz odwrotnie. Za to bardzo pokochała Petunię, bo ta nie była czarownicą. Gdy Lily otrzymała list z Hogwartu, w rodzinie wybuchła potężna awantura, która skończyła się zerwaniem stosunków między Leightonami i Evansami na ponad dwa lata. A niedługo po narodzinach Lily, obaj bracia Mathildy wyjechali ze swoimi rodzinami do Kanady i od tego czasu bardzo rzadko kontaktowali się z rodzicami i z siostrą. Robert i Karl w tym jednym wypadku zgadzali się ze Scarlett. Nie znosili twojego dziadka, tak samo jak ona. Nie podejrzewali, że to czarodziej, bo Evans znakomicie udawał mugola, uważali że on jest po prostu złym człowiekiem. I mieli rację!

Harry wpatrywał się w Mistrza Eliksirów z takim natężeniem, że prawie nie mrugał oczami. Mężczyzna przerwał swoją opowieść i popatrzył na chłopaka w zamyśleniu.

– Dlaczego moja mama trafiła do Hogwartu, a nie do tej niemieckiej szkoły? – spytał niepewnie Harry. – Czy to z powodu mojej prababki?

– Oczywiście – westchnął Snape. – Twoja prababka wyłaziła ze skóry, żeby odnaleźć kochankę swego syna i jej córki, ale zaklęcie Fideliusa było bardzo skuteczną ochroną i Korinnie nie udało się spełnić swojej przysięgi. Lily poszła do Hogwartu i wszyscy myśleli że pochodzi z całkowicie mugolskiej rodziny. Twój dziadek uznał to za znakomite rozwiązanie. Stwierdził, że transmutacji, animagii i czarnej magii nauczy ją sam, a całej reszty Lily dowie się w szkole.

Harry wzdrygnął się.

– Czy... Mój dziadek rzeczywiście uczył mamę czarnej magii? – spytał cicho.

– Tak, ale nie trafił na podatny grunt. Twoja matka nie była osobą, która mogłaby zostać adeptką ciemnej strony. Tym niemniej, teorię opanowała znakomicie – odpowiedział żywo Snape.

– Ale nie używała czarnomagicznych zaklęć? – Harry zadał to pytanie spontanicznie, i dopiero gdy usłyszał swój własny głos, uświadomił sobie, że obawia się odpowiedzi. Snape chyba to wyczuł, bo na jego twarzy pojawił się dziwny wyraz, jakby cień rozbawienia.

– To zależy, co uznasz za „czarną magię" – odparł Mistrz Eliksirów. – Istnieje przecież mnóstwo zaklęć, które same w sobie są niespecjalnie groźne, ale można nimi wyrządzić dużą krzywdę człowiekowi, nawet zabić, jeśli się ich niewłaściwie użyje. Albo ze złymi intencjami... Czy pamiętasz, co ci powiedział Ollivander, gdy kupowałeś u niego różdżkę? – spytał nagle Snape, jakby o czymś sobie przypomniał.

– Powiedział mi dużo różnych rzeczy... – odparł zaskoczony chłopak. „O co mu chodzi?" – Harry nie zrozumiał intencji mężczyzny. Co mógł mieć na myśli?

– Powiedział ci, że twoja matka kupiła różdżkę dobrą do uroków. Wierzba, dziesięć i ćwierć cala, zgadza się? – w głosie Snape'a można było wyczuć ledwo dostrzegalne napięcie.

– Tak, pamiętam... Ale, co to ma... – Harry urwał, niepewnie patrząc na Snape'a. Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się do mecenasa.

– Mitch, przyniosłeś to? – spytał.

– Oczywiście – odpowiedział żywo prawnik, sięgając do eleganckiej teczki. Wyjął podłużne pudełko, pokryte czarnym jedwabiem i podał chłopcu. Harry wziął je machinalnie i przez chwilę przyglądał mu się nieufnie.

– Otwórz! – ponaglił Snape.

Pudełko było drewniane, wyłożone w środku szmaragdowozielonym aksamitem. Na tym miękkim posłaniu spoczywała różdżka z jasnego drzewa.

– To właśnie TA różdżka. Pierwsza różdżka pańskiej matki, panie Potter – wyjaśnił rzeczowo prawnik. – Część pana dziedzictwa. Miałem to panu przekazać na szesnaste urodziny, ale nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żeby otrzymał ją pan kilka dni wcześniej.

Harry nie mógł wydobyć z siebie słowa. Delikatnie ujął w dłoń magiczne drewno. Różdżka lekko wibrowała i chłopiec poczuł jak płynie od niej ciepło, powoli ogarniając go całego.

– Dziękuję... – wykrztusił wreszcie z trudem. Popatrzył na Snape'a z oczekiwaniem. Nie wątpił, że teraz usłyszy najważniejszą część historii swojej rodziny.

– Lily potrafiła bardzo dobrze rzucać klątwy i uroki, ale robiła to naprawdę rzadko i tylko w samoobronie. Nie przypominam sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek, kogokolwiek zaatakowała pierwsza – westchnął Snape. Przez chwilę milczał pocierając podbródek, jakby próbował zebrać myśli. – Lily nie wiedziała nic o Hogwarcie. Nie miała od kogo się dowiedzieć, bo była córką absolwenta Rabenschwarz. A ród von Barrogilów uznawał tylko trzy szkoły na świecie: Rabenschwarz, Durmstrang i Akademię Amazońską w Brazylii. Ta trzecia szkoła jest nielegalna, bo uczą tam praktycznie wyłącznie czarnej magii i dlatego jej położenie jest ukrywane, a lokalizacja wciąż zmieniana. Wielu twoich przodków, Potter, po ukończeniu Durmstrangu lub Rabenschwarz właśnie tam uzupełniało swoją edukację w dziedzinie mrocznych sztuk. Korinna von Barrogil i twój dziadek, niestety także!

Snape znów przerwał. Wszyscy obecni milczeli. Dumbledore miał posępną minę, ale najwyraźniej nie był zdziwiony.

– To okropne, co mówisz, Severusie – powiedziała cicho profesor McGonagall, przerywając ciszę. – Niestety, jestem pewna, że to wszystko prawda. Ale mam jedną wątpliwość... Chciałabym wiedzieć... Jak to się stało, w takim razie, że Lily została wpisana w naszej Hogwarckiej Księdze Narodzin jako dziecko z rodziny mugoli? Zdaję sobie sprawę, że można oszukać nawet tak potężny artefakt jak Księga Narodzin, ale jak tego dokonano w tym przypadku?! Poza tym, jeśli ojciec Lily nic nie wiedział o Hogwarcie, to skąd miał informację, że w Wielkiej Brytanii magiczne dzieci z mugolskich rodzin są zaraz po urodzeniu zapisywane do Hogwartu?

Snape skrzywił się ponuro i popatrzył pytająco na swoich dwóch przyjaciół. Pytanie zadane przez profesor McGonagall chyba zaskoczyło Snape'a, jak również Norwega oraz mecenasa. Wszyscy trzej wyraźnie się zastanawiali nad odpowiedzią. Wreszcie, po kolejnej wymianie szybkich spojrzeń, głos zabrał mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour.

– Państwo pozwolą, że w tej sprawie to ja udzielę wyjaśnień – powiedział łagodnie. – Postaram się nikogo nie zanudzić, ale muszę tu podać pewne informacje, które są niezbędne. Zatem, ad rem. Zorganizowana społeczność czarodziejów powstała bardzo dawno. Oddzielona od świata mugoli, ale nie do końca. Przenikająca się ze społeczeństwami ludzi niemagicznych, bo tak naprawdę, to nigdy nie udało się czarodziejom oddzielić od mugoli całkowicie. Gdyby wśród ludzi niemagicznych nie rodziły się dzieci obdarzone magią, a czarodziejom nie zdarzali się potomkowie charłacy, to może by się to zamierzenie całkowitej izolacji udało... Świat magii i świat mugoli przenikają się i dzisiaj, i żadne „ustawy o tajności" nic na to nie poradzą. Tym bardziej, że w społeczności czarodziejów władzę i wpływy przechwycili zwolennicy „czystej krwi" i narzucili swoje poglądy innym. Magom pochodzącym z rodzin mugolskich bardzo trudno jest zrobić karierę, nie są dopuszczani do dobrych stanowisk, mają problemy z asymilacją... Taka polityka i rasistowskie zachowania doprowadziły do tego, że wielu czarodziejów, którzy zostali odepchnięci przez „czystokrwistych" na margines, i którym nie dano szansy na godne życie – po prostu opuściło świat magii i weszli w świat mugoli. Pozbawieni możliwości nauki i pracy wśród czarodziejów, stworzyli własną społeczność magiczną, wtopioną w pozostałe ludzkie społeczności.

– Czyli świat ludzi magicznych podzielił się na DWA społeczeństwa! – wykrzyknęła profesor McGonagall.

– Właśnie, pani profesor – prawnik uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie. – Jestem pewien, że w gruncie rzeczy zdawała sobie pani sprawę, że poza zorganizowanym społeczeństwem magicznych żyją inni czarodzieje, ale nie myślała pani o tym. My o was wiemy, może nie wszystko, ale prawie. Wy – albo niczego o nas nie wiecie, albo ignorujecie nas, albo udajecie sami przed sobą, że nas nie ma. A nas jest prawie dziesięć razy więcej niż was. Pan profesor o tym już wie, prawda? – spojrzał z powagą na dyrektora, który ciężko westchnął. – My nie odcinamy się od mugolskiej techniki, wykorzystujemy ją tak samo jak magię. Wielu z nas robi kariery w mugolskiej nauce, a jednocześnie korzystamy z magii. Dbamy oczywiście o edukację magiczną naszych dzieci, mamy swoje szkoły magii, o których wy niczego nie wiecie. Opracowaliśmy mnóstwo sposobów na maskowanie się przed wami, które do tej pory okazały się doskonale skuteczne i wciąż je udoskonalamy i wymyślamy nowe. O Hogwarckiej Księdze Narodzin wiemy od dawna, bo są oczywiście wśród nas i tacy, co skończyli Hogwart. Mamy sposoby na ukrycie naszych dzieci, tak że ich nazwiska nie pojawiają się w Księdze. Vianne wiedziała o tym i gdy Mathilda zaszła w ciążę, zanim Lily się urodziła, wraz z jej ojcem oboje podjęli odpowiednie środki zaradcze. Doszli do wniosku, że jeśli dziecko będzie magiczne, to powinno uczęszczać do Hogwartu, ale nie może zdradzić swojej prawdziwej tożsamości. Ojcu Lily strasznie się spodobało życie poza środowiskiem, w którym wyrósł, uznał, że ta druga czarodziejska społeczność daje znacznie szersze możliwości i oferuje ciekawsze życie. I do tego chciał przygotować swoją córkę. W ten świat wprowadziła go Vianne. Niestety, dała się omamić temu człowiekowi i nie zdołała przejrzeć jego prawdziwej natury – mecenas westchnął z ubolewaniem.

– Rozumiem, że nie zdradzi mi pan w JAKI sposób ukrywacie swoje dzieci? – zapytała zgryźliwie profesor McGonagall.

– Och... No, nie, oczywiście... Ale jedną rzecz mogę pani powiedzieć – mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour uśmiechnął się kątem ust. – Wasza Księga Narodzin nie rejestruje wszystkich magicznych dzieci, a tylko dzieci z mugolskich rodzin urodzone w Wielkiej Brytanii oraz dzieci z rodzin czarodziejów, którzy albo sami uczyli się w Hogwarcie, albo mają z waszą szkołą jakieś inne powiązania rodzinne. Pozostałe magiczne dzieci uczą się przecież w innych szkołach. Są to szkoły rzemiosł magicznych i prywatne szkoły magii, część z nich jest dotowana przez Ministerstwo Magii. Zatem najprostsze, co można zrobić, to wyjechać z Wyspy i urodzić dziecko poza Anglią. Co prawda, ten sposób może być zawodny, bo znam osobiście przypadek, że dziecko urodzone w Kanadzie zostało zarejestrowane w Hogwarckiej Księdze Narodzin, chociaż chłopak miał pół roku, gdy jego matka przywiozła go do Anglii. Lecz w tym wypadku podejrzewam, że decydujący wpływ miało to, że jego ojciec skończył Hogwart, a matka jest mugolką i niczego nie wiedziała o magii, bo rozstała się z ojcem chłopca gdy była w ciąży. Tak, że bywa różnie. Dlatego na wszelki wypadek stosujemy też i inne sposoby na ukrycie naszego potomstwa. Ja sam mam pięcioro magicznych dzieci i żadne z nich nie zostało zarejestrowane. Aha, jeszcze jedno. Severus zapewnił mnie, że mogę liczyć na waszą dyskrecję. Tylko dlatego się tu pojawiłem – mężczyzna spojrzał ostrym wzrokiem na dyrektora i profesor McGonagall.

– Obiecaliśmy i dotrzymamy słowa – odparła szybko profesor transmutacji. Zerknęła z ukosa na Dumbledore'a, który skinął potwierdzająco głową.

– Doskonale – prawnik uśmiechnął się powściągliwie. – W takim razie, ponownie oddaję głos Severusowi.

Mistrz Eliksirów miał tak ponurą minę, jakby go nagle rozbolały wszystkie zęby.

– Opowiem teraz, co się działo w Hogwarcie, gdy oboje z Lily się tu uczyliśmy – zaczął. – Tylko przedtem, muszę wyjaśnić, jak to się stało, że ja sam trafiłem do tej szkoły i to o rok za wcześnie. No, cóż... W mojej rodzinie Hogwart jakoś nie cieszył się specjalnie dobrą opinią, Snape'owie kończyli szkoły w Niemczech, większość moich przodków uczyła się w Rabenschwarz i Durmstrangu, stąd tak silne związki Snape'ów z von Barrogilami i innymi niemieckimi rodami arystokratycznymi. Ponieważ spora część moich antenatów wywodzi się z Walii i Irlandii, wielu z nich uczęszczało do słynnej walijskiej szkoły magii w Llandrindod Wells i do irlandzkiej Tuatha w górach Connemara. Jeśli w ogóle kiedykolwiek jacyś Snape'owie trafili do Hogwartu, to było to zapewne kilkaset lat temu.

– Możemy poszukać w szkolnych kronikach, Severusie – zaproponowała szybko McGonagall.

– W tej chwili to raczej mało istotna kwestia, pani profesor – zaoponował Snape. – Wróćmy do zasadniczego wątku... W Hogwarcie znalazłem się w wyniku kompromisu między moją matką i babką, matką mojego ojca. Moja matka była Francuzką i chciała mnie posłać do Beauxbatons, albo do Paryskiej Akademii Czarów, chociaż ta szkoła w rankingu magicznych szkół ma mniejszą renomę niż sławna Beauxbatons. Na to z kolei absolutnie nie chciała przystać moja babka, i w domu zapanowała niemal wojna. Babka oczywiście zamierzała zapisać mnie do Rabenschwarz, w ostateczności do Durmstrangu, czemu moja matka kategorycznie się sprzeciwiała. W pewnym momencie doszło do tego, że rozważały czy mam się uczyć w japońskiej Akademii Magii przy świątyni Kohrin–in w Kioto, czy w norweskiej Trondheim. Żadna nie chciała ustąpić, a mnie oczywiście o zdanie nie spytano... Moja matka była Mistrzynią Eliksirów i to ona zaszczepiła mi zamiłowanie do tej dziedziny magii. Babka uczyła mnie natomiast zaklęć czarnomagicznych, co doprowadzało moją matkę do szału. Wreszcie obie doszły do porozumienia i postanowiły posłać mnie do Hogwartu. Ponieważ moja matka chciała ochronić mnie przed złym wpływem rodziny mego ojca, zwróciła się do dyrektora szkoły z prośbą o przyjęcie mnie do pierwszej klasy, chociaż nie skończyłem jedenastu lat. – Snape popatrzył uważnie na profesora Dumbledore'a. – Nie pokazała mi listu, który do pana napisała...

– Napisała mi właśnie to, Severusie – dyrektor ze smutkiem pokiwał głową. – Błagała mnie, bym cię przyjął, bo bała się, że twoja babka zrobi z ciebie czarnoksiężnika. Zgodziłem się i spełniłem jej prośbę. Urodziłeś się dziewiątego stycznia, więc jedenaście lat skończyłeś w połowie pierwszej klasy, pomyślałem, że to wystarczy, żebyś sobie poradził z nauką. Przeczucie mnie nie omyliło, zawsze świetnie się uczyłeś.

– Niestety, uczniowie w szkole zajmują się nie tylko nauką, panie dyrektorze – powiedział chłodno Snape.

– To prawda, ale nie wszystko można przewidzieć – odparł Dumbledore zmęczonym głosem.

– Istotnie. Nikt nie przewidział, że Lily i ja spotkamy się w Hogwarcie. Ojciec nie chciał jej posłać do Durmstrangu ani do Rabenschwarz, bo wiedział, że byłoby to dla niej śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Wybrał Hogwart, bo wydawało mu się, że tam babka jej nie dosięgnie. Jego nadzieje nie były płonne, bo Korinna nigdy się o tym nie dowiedziała. I całe szczęście! Dla niej Lily była tylko „hańbą rodu", chciała ją zamordować i nie potrafiła dostrzec w niej swojej wnuczki!

Harry miał wrażenie, że przez gabinet przeszedł zimny podmuch. Na twarzach słuchaczy widać było zgrozę.

– Nie mogę zrozumieć, jak można tak... tak... – wybuchnęła nagle Hermiona przerażonym głosem.

– Niestety, można, panno Granger – ton Snape'a był lodowaty. – Gdy ludzie zapominają o tym, co jest najważniejsze, stają się potworami, tak, jak Korinna von Barrogil, czy Tom Marvolo Riddle.

– A co jest najważniejsze, Severusie? – spytał cicho Remus Lupin.

– Podstawowa zasada współżycia społecznego, Lupin – prychnął Snape. – Żyj i daj żyć innym, nie uszczęśliwiając nikogo na siłę!

Harry osłupiał. Przygryzł wargi i niepewnie spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów. Czyżby Snape mówił serio? Chyba jednak tak...

– Mówiąc wprost, zbyt wielu jest takich, co uważają, że „wiedzą lepiej" co dla innych jest dobre, a jeśli do tego jeszcze dojdzie im żądza władzy i nieliczenie się z nikim, to mamy rezultaty! – warknął Snape gniewnie. – Takie właśnie!

Profesor Dumbledore pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową.

– Masz niewątpliwie rację, Severusie – powiedział spokojnie. – Zostawmy jednak może na razie filozoficzne rozważania. Opowiedz, co się stało gdy spotkałeś Lily?

– Nie spotkaliśmy się z Lily w pociągu, zobaczyłem ją po raz pierwszy, gdy wsiadaliśmy do łódek. Przez przypadek trafiliśmy do tej samej. Ale byłem zbyt zmęczony i wściekły po spotkaniu z waszą czwórką, – Snape rzucił ostre spojrzenie Lupinowi, który zbladł i spuścił wzrok – by przyglądać się swoim towarzyszkom w łódce. Oprócz mnie i Lily były tam jeszcze dwie dziewczyny. Ceremonia przydziału minęła szybko, chociaż przeżyłem chwilę grozy, gdy Tiara zastanawiała się gdzie mnie przydzielić. Na szczęście uwzględniła moją prośbę... – mężczyzna lekko się zawahał, jakby nie miał pewności, czy warto rozwijać ten wątek. Najwyraźniej doszedł do wniosku, że nie. Przez chwilę milczał. Nikt inny się nie odezwał i zapadła niezręczna cisza. Harry pomyślał, że Snape zdradza tu wręcz niewiarygodne rzeczy. A może miał już dość ukrywania tych tajemnic?

– Pierwsze dwa dni upłynęły mi spokojnie – kontynuował Snape. – Trzeciego dnia były eliksiry. Czekałem na te zajęcia z utęsknieniem. Słyszałem od matki, że tego przedmiotu będzie mnie uczył jeden z najwybitniejszych Mistrzów Eliksirów w Anglii – Horacy Slughorn. Zezłościła mnie jedynie informacja, że eliksiry mieliśmy mieć wspólnie z Gryfonami. To mi się nie podobało. Do sali wszedłem jako ostatni i usiadłem na końcu, starając się trzymać jak najdalej od gryfońskich dowcipnisiów, którzy najwyraźniej przyjęli za punkt honoru, że będą się wygłupiać i przeszkadzać innym, jak tylko się da. Zaczęli od tego, że wrzucili do kociołka twojej matki, Potter, jak ci się wydaje, co? – Snape zadając to retoryczne pytanie, najwyraźniej nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. – Oczywiście łajnobombę – wyjaśnił zgryźliwie, znów rzucając wrogie spojrzenie Lupinowi.

– Ja w tym nie brałem udziału – westchnął z rezygnacją Remus.

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie, to zrobił Black, któż by inny... – odpowiedział drwiąco Snape. – Profesor Slughorn ukarał Blacka szlabanem, odjął Gryffindorowi punkty, a Lily posadził koło mnie i polecił nam wspólnie pracować. Byłem wściekły, bo Lily nie miała pojęcia o eliksirach, nie przeczytała niczego przed lekcją i w ogóle nie wiedziała, jak zabrać się do pracy. Nie chciałem jednak narażać się profesorowi, więc wytłumaczyłem dziewczynie co i jak, ale na wszelki wypadek sam zrobiłem eliksir. Wyszedł idealnie, z czego byłem bardzo dumny. Lily nie kryła podziwu i prosiła mnie, żebyśmy dalej pracowali razem, obiecała też, że się douczy. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać i poczuliśmy do siebie sympatię. Oczywiście wtedy jeszcze nie wiedzieliśmy, że coś nas łączy, nasze pokrewieństwo odkryliśmy dopiero po dwóch miesiącach. Złość mi szybko przeszła i zaproponowałem jej, że będziemy się razem uczyć. Pewną trudność stanowił fakt, że ona była w Gryffindorze, a ja w Slytherinie, poszukaliśmy więc w lochach pustego pomieszczenia. Znaleźliśmy po tygodniu poszukiwań opuszczoną salę, która wyglądała na nieużywaną od dziesięcioleci. Co ciekawe, było tam przejście na jeszcze niższy poziom, ale do tego dotarliśmy dopiero po roku korzystania z naszej kryjówki. Lily była niezwykle przedsiębiorcza i miała żyłkę ryzykanta; to ona odnalazła ukryte wejście penetrując jeden z bocznych, rzadko używanych korytarzy w lochach. Ponieważ nie chcieliśmy, żeby ktoś nam przeszkadzał, założyliśmy dodatkowy kamuflaż. Matka i babka nauczyły mnie mnóstwa przydatnych zaklęć, a ja nauczyłem ich Lily. Posprzątaliśmy i urządziliśmy sobie całkiem przytulny gabinet do nauki i stanowisko do robienia eliksirów. Korzystaliśmy z tych pomieszczeń przez siedem lat naszego pobytu w Hogwarcie...

– Założę się o moją brodę, że wciąż z nich korzystasz, Severusie – Dumbledore pokręcił głową z wyraźnym podziwem. – I ukryliście to przede mną! No, no!

Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Nie mieliśmy żadnych złych zamiarów, panie dyrektorze – odparł z satysfakcją w głosie. – I nikt nigdy nie odkrył naszej kryjówki, chociaż wielu próbowało – Mistrz Eliksirów zerknął tryumfalnie na Lupina.

– Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego Lily była na eliksirach taka genialna i Slughorn nie mógł się jej nachwalić – powiedział cicho Lupin patrząc na Snape'a ze smutnym uśmiechem. – Mów dalej, Severusie...

– Oboje lubiliśmy eksperymentować, ale Lily była ostrożniejsza ode mnie i w tym wypadku mniej skłonna do podejmowania ryzyka. Ja próbowałem ulepszać receptury i wypróbowywałem swoje pomysły praktycznie, Lily podchodziła do zagadnień w sposób raczej teoretyczny, ale gdy była przekonana, że ma rację, potrafiła być bardzo uparta. Zacząłem ją uczyć francuskiego, a ona mi opowiadała o życiu mugoli. I tak nam się żyło przyjemnie i wesoło przez prawie dwa miesiące, dopóki nie ustaliliśmy dokładnie, jakie pokrewieństwo nas łączy. To było dla mnie okropnym wstrząsem. Lily nie miała pojęcia, że babka na nią dybie, ojciec też o tym nie wiedział, tylko przypuszczał. Chyba nie do końca wierzył, że jego matka aż do tego się posunie. A ja niestety byłem świadkiem, jak Korinna von Barrogil składała swoją przysięgę... Lily przeżyła potworny szok, gdy jej o tym opowiedziałem. A co gorsza, w Hogwarcie uczyli się nasi dalsi krewni, którzy podzielali poglądy Korinny i gdyby cokolwiek zwąchali, to życie Lily nie byłoby warte złamanego knuta! Kiedy jej to wyjaśniłem, zaczęliśmy się zastanawiać, co robić. Żadne z nas nie zamierzało zaprzestać naszych spotkań, oboje czuliśmy się obco w szkole i to, że się zaprzyjaźniliśmy było dla nas prawdziwym darem losu. Ale doskonale zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę, że musimy ukryć przed wszystkimi naszą wzajemną sympatię, żeby nikt nie domyślił się prawdziwej tożsamości Lily. Tym bardziej, że nasi wspólni kuzyni bardzo mnie nie lubili. Powód ich niechęci do mojej osoby był banalny. Dziedziczyłem Snape Manor...

– Przepraszam, że się wtrącę, ale nie bardzo rozumiem – powiedziała niepewnym głosem profesor McGonagall. – Czy to znaczy, że twoi krewni, Severusie, chcieli cię pozbawić majątku? Na jakiej podstawie?!

Snape uśmiechnął się ponuro. Popatrzył na mecenasa Vongerichten–Wintour.

– Mitch, może ty to wyjaśnisz – poprosił. – Wytłumaczysz to lepiej ode mnie.

– Proszę bardzo, Severusie – prawnik westchnął. Wyprostował się w fotelu i szybkim spojrzeniem omiótł twarze słuchaczy. – Snape Manor to spory majątek i daje duże dochody. Kilkaset lat temu został objęty majoratem, co oznacza, że właścicielem może być tylko mężczyzna, a jeśli właściciel nie ma potomków płci męskiej, to wówczas Snape Manor dziedziczy najbliższy krewny płci męskiej aktualnego właściciela. Krewni Severusa i Lily rościli sobie pretensje do Snape Manor, a Severus był jedyną przeszkodą, jaka im stała na drodze. To byli potomkowie Snape'a utracjusza, który kilkanaście pokoleń wstecz, w szesnastym wieku został wydziedziczony za hazard. To, oczywiście, bardzo stara historia... Tamten Snape był drugim synem, więc i tak nie odziedziczyłby Snape Manor, ale zwyczajem panującym od wielu pokoleń w rodzie Snape'ów, otrzymał spłatę, wartości jednej trzeciej majątku. Otrzymane pieniądze przepuścił w ciągu roku, a było tego niemało. Ożenił się potem bardzo bogato, ale majątek żony także zmarnował. Miał kilka córek, które też oczywiście miały dzieci. To od niego pochodzi boczna linia w drzewie genealogicznym Snape'ów i to byli właśnie ci kuzyni Lily i Severusa. Czy to wystarczy? – spytał patrząc zmrużonymi oczami na profesor McGonagall.

– Tak, oczywiście – odpowiedziała szybko. Harry zauważył, że profesor transmutacji wyraźnie unikała wzroku Snape'a.

Mistrz Eliksirów podjął opowieść.

– Moi krewni z entuzjazmem podchodzili do czarnej magii. Popierali Riddle'a i uważali, że „szlamy" należy z Hogwartu usunąć. I w ogóle, co to za pomysły, żeby „takich" dopuszczać do społeczności czarodziejskiej! No, skandal! Lily doznała od nich wielu przykrości, zresztą nie tylko nasi kuzyni jej dokuczali, takich rasistów wierzących w idee „czystej krwi" było wtedy w szkole bardzo wielu. Ja wciąż słyszałem uwagi, żebym nie zadawał się ze „szlamą"! To podsunęło Lily pomysł, żebyśmy udawali, że się nie znosimy. Wymyśliła, że będziemy się spotykać potajemnie w naszej kryjówce, którą nazwała „azylem" – a dla naszych kolegów będziemy odgrywać przedstawienie. Mieliśmy pokłócić się publicznie, przy możliwie dużej widowni, a ja powinienem ją wtedy zelżyć i nazwać „szlamą". Szczerze mówiąc, nie za bardzo mi się to spodobało, tym bardziej, że niespecjalnie wierzyłem w swoje zdolności aktorskie. Nie miałem jednak wyboru. To było konieczne, żeby ocalić życie Lily. Na wszelki wypadek przećwiczyliśmy wcześniej scenę kłótni. Udało się, od tego momentu oboje ostentacyjnie omijaliśmy się z daleka i rzucaliśmy sobie publicznie wrogie i złośliwe uwagi. Lily miała niesamowitą inwencję i mieliśmy naprawdę świetną zabawę wymyślając w zaciszu naszej kryjówki inwektywy, jakimi się potem publicznie obrzucaliśmy. Niestety, Lily za często wypadała z roli, tak jak w tej scenie, którą obejrzałeś sobie w mojej myślodsiewni, Potter... – Snape uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie. Harry poczuł gniew i jednocześnie rozpacz. Czy ten złośliwiec będzie mu to wypominał do końca życia?! Mimo wszystko w tym momencie chłopak uświadomił sobie, że wcale tego nie żałuje. Choć jego wyobrażenia i marzenia o idealnym ojcu odeszły w niebyt. Prędzej czy później, i tak dowiedziałby się prawdy. A może właśnie to, że zajrzał do złych wspomnień Snape'a przyspieszyło decyzję profesora o udzieleniu mu tych wyjaśnień? Poprawił się w fotelu i spojrzał Mistrzowi Eliksirów prosto w oczy.

– Nie powinienem był tego robić – przyznał spokojnie. – To było złe... Ale dowiedziałem się prawdy.

– Jeszcze nie – odparł sucho Snape. – Wciąż wiesz za mało. Ale dzisiaj, niestety, nie dowiesz się wszystkiego bo ani nie mamy na to czasu, ani nie możemy ci powiedzieć o bardzo wielu sprawach, które na razie muszą pozostać tajemnicą.

– Rozumiem – westchnął Harry nieco smętnie.

– Lata, które spędziłem w Hogwarcie nie były dla mnie przyjemne... Określając łagodnie. Gdyby nie przyjaźń z Lily, to uciekłbym stąd najpóźniej po kilku miesiącach. Moi krewni zatruwali mi życie... I nie tylko oni – Snape gniewnie się wykrzywił. – Argument o kuzynach był jedynym, jaki moja babka przyjmowała do wiadomości, ale dla niej z kolei ważne było, żebym wiedział co knują. Ona nie wierzyła, że będą próbowali mnie zabić, a to niestety okazało się prawdą. Ich zapędy ukrócili rodzice, gdy zorientowali się, że moja śmierć nie zapewni im dziedzictwa. No i bali się jednak mojej babki, która była niezwykle sprawna w posługiwaniu się czarną magią. Gdyby odkryli prawdziwą tożsamość Lily, mieliby argumenty przeciwko mnie. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że wtedy zginęlibyśmy oboje. No, cóż... Jakoś przetrwaliśmy z Lily pierwszych pięć lat w Hogwarcie. Wszystko się zmieniło na początku szóstej klasy, tydzień po rozpoczęciu zajęć. Wtedy zmarła Vianne... Była już bardzo stara i chora, ale jej śmierć była i tak strasznym ciosem dla Lily, która bardzo kochała swoją prababkę. Lily przepłakała chyba miesiąc, zanim się trochę otrząsnęła z rozpaczy. Pomogła jej w tym sama Vianne. Wróciła jako duch i dalej strzegła Lily, więc zaklęcie Fideliusa nie straciło mocy.

– Niemożliwe! – wykrzyknęła z najwyższym zdumieniem Hermiona. Szybko się rozejrzała, jakby szukając w twarzach dorosłych czarodziejów potwierdzenia dla swoich wątpliwości.

– Jak najbardziej możliwe, panno Granger – wyjaśnił uspokajająco dyrektor. – Pod warunkiem, że duch strażnika pozostaje blisko pilnowanego obiektu lub osoby. Zdarza się to jednak tak rzadko, że niewielu czarodziejów choćby słyszało o takiej możliwości. Potężni czarodzieje mają moc także po śmierci, jeśli zostają duchami. Decydują się na to z bardzo różnych powodów. Czasem robią to ze szlachetnych pobudek, inni wybierają egzystencję między światami ze strachu przed całkowitym odejściem... Lecz ci, którzy zostają na Ziemi jako duchy z powodu niezałatwienia za życia ważnych spraw, zawsze prędzej czy później odchodzą dalej. Jeśli to, co ich zatrzymało w wędrówce zostanie rozwiązane – znikają.

– Rozumiem... – szepnęła Hermiona. – I przepraszam... – spojrzała z miną winowajczyni na Mistrza Eliksirów. Snape cierpko się skrzywił.

– Vianne bez chwili przerwy towarzyszyła Lily, ale była niewidzialna, tak, że nikt oprócz mnie o tym nie wiedział – podjął. – Odeszła dopiero po roku. Oczywiście, po jej odejściu zaklęcie Fideliusa przestało działać. Lecz dopóki pozostawała z nami, jej obecność była dla nas obojga wielką pociechą. Śmierć Vianne zapoczątkowała serię okropnych wydarzeń. Okropnych dla mnie i Lily. Niestety, Potter, ich głównym czarnym bohaterem był twój dziadek. Zaczął od tego, że zamordował twoją babcię pozorując wypadek samochodowy. Zaaranżował też swoją śmierć, choć oczywiście on wcale nie zginął...

Harry zmartwiał. Uchwycił się kurczowo poręczy fotela, bo poczuł, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. To, co usłyszał było chyba jeszcze gorsze, niż informacja, że prababka chciała zamordować swoją wnuczkę, czyli jego matkę.

– Mój dziadek był mordercą... – wychrypiał z wysiłkiem. Nie zamierzał kwestionować słów Snape'a. Mistrz Eliksirów na pewno mówił prawdę.

– Niestety, tak. I nie było to jego pierwsze morderstwo. Po raz pierwszy zabił, mając piętnaście lat. Miał kochankę, chyba swoją rówieśnicę. Była mugolką, zwykłą dziewczyną, jakich wiele. Spotkali się na wakacjach nad morzem. On się zabawiał, a ona się zakochała. Twój dziadek, Potter, był obdarzony przez naturę niebezpiecznym urokiem, działającym na kobiety jak afrodyzjak, a jak się zapewne domyślasz, dodatkowo pomagała mu w uwodzeniu magia... Dziewczyna chciała go przy sobie zatrzymać i popełniła śmiertelny błąd. Powiedziała mu, że jest w ciąży. Nie wiadomo, czy to była prawda, ale Stephen wolał pozbyć się ewentualnego „kłopotu" – utopił swoją kochankę. Nie sprawiło mu też żadnych trudności przekonanie mugolskich policjantów by uznali to za wypadek. Nie został ukarany, a Korinna, której powiedział o tym, co zrobił, stwierdziła tylko krótko: „Następnym razem będziesz bardziej uważał." Było jeszcze kilka „następnych razów", ale na szczęście obyło się bez mordów. Do czasu... Stephen lubił flirty z mugolkami i uwielbiał igranie z ogniem – chętnie uwodził mężatki. To się musiało źle skończyć. Przyłapany przez zazdrosnego męża, użył Avady... Nie wiem dokładnie, ilu ludzi zabił, zanim spotkał Mathildę. Lubił się tym przechwalać, a mnie skóra cierpła, gdy słuchałem jego opowieści. Moja matka też się go bała... Twierdziła, że on i Korinna są całkowicie wyprani z sumienia. Twój dziadek i twoja prababka, Potter, uważali, że nic się takiego nie stało: „bo to byli przecież tylko mugole"...

– Niech pan przestanie... – jęknął Harry. – Wiem, sam chciałem, ale proszę, niech pan przestanie! To wszystko jest koszmarne!

– Jest koszmarne. Ostrzegałem cię. A najgorszego jeszcze nie usłyszałeś – powiedział Snape zmęczonym głosem. – Prędzej, czy później i tak się tego dowiesz, ale jeśli masz już dość, to teraz możemy na tym skończyć.

Harry z najwyższym wysiłkiem opanował chęć by wybiec z gabinetu. Chciał biec przed siebie, gdzie go oczy poniosą.

„_Być może będziesz tego żałował..."_ – usłyszał w pamięci głos Mistrza Eliksirów. A jednak Snape nie miał racji. Harry nie żałował. Czuł okropne wzburzenie, ale nie żałował!

– Powiedział pan, że będę żałował swojej ciekawości – Harry wyszeptał te słowa, ale w gabinecie panowała taka cisza, że nie można go było nie usłyszeć. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami a Hermiona i profesor McGonagall były potwornie blade. Dumbledore, Lupin, Goldstone i mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour mieli posępne miny, a Ron wyglądał, jakby go zemdliło. – Ale to nie tak... Ma pan rację, muszę się dowiedzieć prawdy, a wolę wcześniej niż później. I jednak wolę to usłyszeć od pana, niż od kogoś innego! Mam dość... na chwilę. Muszę stąd wyjść! Ale wrócę. I wtedy powie mi pan resztę!

Nie czekając na odpowiedź Harry wypadł za drzwi. Ron i Hermiona błyskawicznie poderwali się i pobiegli za nim.

***

Nie wiedział, jak zawędrował nad brzeg jeziora. Usiadł na skarpie i bezmyślnie wpatrywał się w migoczącą taflę wody. Otrzeźwił go łopot skrzydeł. „Hedwiga" – pomyślał. Ale to nie była jego śnieżnopióra sowa. Kilka kroków od Harry'ego wylądował na ziemi olbrzymi czarny orzeł. Złożył skrzydła i zaczął wpatrywać się w chłopaka. Harry pomyślał zaniepokojony, że ten ptak na pewno jest magiczny; czarne oczy skrzydlatego drapieżcy miały niezwykle inteligentny wyraz. Chłopak sięgnął po różdżkę. Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby orzeł go zaatakował, postanowił użyć zaklęcia Conjunctivitus. Co prawda ptak raczej nie zdradzał żadnych złych zamiarów, ale kto go tam wie...

– Harry! – usłyszał gdzieś za sobą okrzyk Hermiony.

– Jestem tutaj! – zawołał.

Po chwili dziewczyna i Ron, oboje ciężko dysząc podbiegli do Harry'ego i usiedli obok. Milczeli długą chwilę.

– Harry... Czy ty wierzysz Snape'owi? – spytał cicho Ron niepewnym głosem.

– Tak. Wierzę – odpowiedział Harry spokojnie, nie patrząc na przyjaciela. – On mówił prawdę.

Znów zapadła cisza, a wtedy, niespodziewanie usłyszeli szelest. Hermiona zerwała się na równe nogi, ale obaj chłopcy obejrzeli się tylko w kierunku, skąd dochodził dźwięk. Od miejsca, w którym siedzieli, do linii drzew Zakazanego Lasu było około stu metrów. Na tle zieleni zamigotało coś srebrzyście i spomiędzy drzew wyłoniły się dwa jednorożce. Pokłusowały w stronę trójki młodych ludzi. Zatrzymały się kilka kroków od nich i zaczęły spokojnie skubać trawę... Siedzący wciąż nieopodal orzeł nie zareagował na pojawienie się rogatych koni; cały czas nie spuszczał wzroku z Harry'ego. Chłopak czuł coraz większy niepokój.

– Wracajmy do zamku – powiedział do przyjaciół. – Chcę usłyszeć resztę.

– Harry... może poczekaj z tym do jutra... – zasugerował Hermiona.

– Nie! – warknął z zawziętością. – Nie mam na co czekać. Chcę wiedzieć, jakie jeszcze zbrodnie popełnili moi przodkowie!

Ron położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela. Nie zrobił nic więcej, ale to wystarczyło. Harry poczuł dziwne ciepło w okolicy serca. Jednocześnie zapiekły go oczy.

– Dziękuję, że tu za mną przyszliście – szepnął lekko schrypniętym głosem.

W milczeniu ruszyli do Zamku. Orzeł poderwał się do lotu i krążył nad nimi. Jednorożce również przestały skubać trawę i towarzyszyły im prawie do samej bramy, trzymając się jednak w odległości kilkunastu kroków.

Gdy weszli do wielkiego holu, Harry przerwał milczenie.

– Hermiono, czy to były te same jednorożce, które spotkaliśmy, gdy przylecieliśmy do Hogwartu? – spytał, patrząc uważnie na dziewczynę.

– Jestem pewna, że to one – odpowiedziała spokojnie.

– O czym wy mówicie? – spytał Ron. – Znacie te zwierzęta? Zdumiewające, że podeszły do nas tak blisko...

– Później ci to wyjaśnię – szepnął mu Harry.


	24. Chapter 24

Oto kolejny odcinek. Miłośników Huncwotów uprasza się o nie ciskanie niczym ciężkim w monitor...

***

Gdy za Ronem i Hermioną zatrzasnęły się drzwi, w gabinecie zapanowała mroźna cisza. Severus Snape wysunął z rękawa różdżkę i machinalnie się nią bawił, rytmicznie ściskając kciukiem i palcem wskazującym koniec magicznego drewienka. Różdżka zawibrowała pod wpływem drgań. Przyciągnęło to uwagę Lupina, błądzącego wzrokiem po gabinecie. Remus przez kilka chwil obserwował ruchy dłoni Mistrza Eliksirów. Trzy krótkie szarpnięcia, trzy dłuższe, z zatrzymaniem palców na drewnie, trzy krótkie... Przerwa. I znów od początku. Jak wygrywanie na perkusji monotonnego rytmu jakiejś prymitywnej melodii. Trzy krótkie, trzy długie, trzy krótkie... Mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour i Olaf Goldstone patrzyli w okno, jakby widok chmur błądzących po niebie był najbardziej fascynującą rzeczą na świecie. Dumbledore wpatrywał się w Snape'a z ogromnym smutkiem. Minerwa McGonagall zaciskała i rozwierała pięści, jak rozgniewana kotka. Ona pierwsza przerwała ciszę.

– Severusie! – wybuchnęła gniewnie. – Jak mogłeś!

– Co – „jak mogłem" – pani profesor? – Mistrz Eliksirów spiorunował ją wzrokiem. Wyprostował się w fotelu i rzucił jej zaczepne spojrzenie. Różdżkę szybko wsunął z powrotem do rękawa.

– Czy musiałeś opowiedzieć Harry'emu te wszystkie straszne historie?! – wykrzyknęła z wyrzutem w głosie.

– Minerwo! – Dumbledore wstał z fotela i stanął przed nią. – Harry musiał się w końcu dowiedzieć prawdy o swojej rodzinie, poza tym, sam o to poprosił. No i Severus go przecież ostrzegał! – zakończył stanowczo.

– Niestety, pani profesor, to jeszcze nie wszystko – spokojny głos mecenasa Vongerichten–Wintour przyciągnął uwagę rozgniewanej kobiety i dyrektora. – Dziadek Harry'ego był wyjątkowo barwną postacią. I popełnił wiele złych czynów... – dodał z westchnieniem.

– Nic o tym wszystkim nie wiedziałem, Severusie. – Żal w głosie Dumbledore'a nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, co do jego uczuć.

– Ja i Lily ukrywaliśmy nasze tajemnice, bo nikomu nie ufaliśmy. – Słowa Snape'a były jak cięcie nożem. – I naprawdę nie mieliśmy powodów, żeby zaufać właśnie panu.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – dyrektor ciężko westchnął. Stary mężczyzna był wyraźnie wstrząśnięty i nie ukrywał rozgoryczenia słowami, które przed chwilą padły. Milczał przez dłuższy czas, bębniąc palcami po blacie stołu. – Wiem, dlaczego mi nie ufałeś, gdy byłeś tu uczniem. To była moja wina. Rozumiem. Ale później? – spytał, siadając ponownie w fotelu. –Ty i Lily mieliście kłopoty, ale jakoś je rozwiązaliście. Czy tak? A może nie? Coś się stało, prawda? Coś złego...

– Tak... – Mistrz Eliksirów spuścił głowę. – Mieliśmy straszne kłopoty. Czy udało się nam z tego wybrnąć... Tak, panie dyrektorze. Rozwiązaliśmy nasze problemy, niestety, nie do końca tak, jak byśmy chcieli. To nie są dobre wspomnienia, wolałbym do nich nie wracać... – Snape skrzywił się z niechęcią.

– To znaczy, że masz kolejną porcję okropności do wyjawienia?! – profesor McGonagall z rozpaczą chwyciła się za głowę psując swoje idealne uczesanie. Parę kosmyków wymknęło się ze swego miejsca i opadło jej na czoło.

– Przykro mi. Ale uważam, że Potter musi dowiedzieć się o tym wszystkim. Zbyt długo żył w nieświadomości. Pominę tylko to, co uważam za niebezpieczne. To, o czym nie może się dowiedzieć Riddle – Snape potarł dłonią czoło.

– To znaczy, że przemyślałeś dokładnie, co powiesz Harry'emu? – upewnił się Lupin.

– Przemyślałem i jeszcze dokładnie to przedyskutowaliśmy – odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów, wymieniając szybkie spojrzenia z Olafem Goldstone'em i mecenasem.

– Mogę zapewnić, panie Lupin, że naprawdę bardzo dokładnie – odezwał się prawnik. – Może pan być o to całkowicie spokojny.

Remus zerwał się z fotela i zaczął krążyć po gabinecie, ścigany zaintrygowanymi spojrzeniami. Zatrzymał się nagle przed Mistrzem Eliksirów.

– A możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego ja tu jestem?! – spytał szorstko. – Chciałeś, żebym pilnował Harry'ego podczas rozmowy z Dursleyami. Gdy wtedy tego wszystkiego obaj z Harrym słuchaliśmy, to wydawało mi się, że wiem dlaczego, ale teraz już nic nie rozumiem!

– Zrozumiesz, jak wysłuchasz wszystkiego do końca. A przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję, oby nie okazała się płonna. Taki jesteś bystry i masz te swoje wilkołacze zmysły, a w pewnych sprawach okazałeś się ślepy jak kret! – Szyderstwo w głosie Snape'a było zaprawione dziwną goryczą. – Czy wiesz, co to jest „poker"? – spytał nagle, patrząc Remusowi prosto w oczy.

Lupin zamarł na chwilę z otwartymi ustami. Zamrugał powiekami, z wyraźnym zdumieniem.

– Wiem, hazardowa gra w karty... – wykrztusił.

– Właśnie... – Snape krzywo się uśmiechnął. – Kiedy byliśmy w czwartej klasie, los dał ci niezwykłą szansę. Używając pokerowej metafory można by powiedzieć, że dostałeś do ręki po kolei kolor, strita, fulla i karetę asów, a do tego jeszcze na dodatek twój los rzucił kośćmi i otrzymałeś wielkiego pokera, czyli pięć szóstek. A ty nawet tego nie zauważyłeś! Teraz dostałeś taką samą szansę. Po raz drugi w życiu. Rzadko udzielam rad, Lupin. Nie lubię tego i zazwyczaj moje rady nie są miło przyjmowane. Może i ty zignorujesz to, co ci powiem, ale dobrze się zastanów. Radzę ci, nie zmarnuj swojej kolejnej życiowej szansy, bo trzeciej możesz już nie dostać!

– Nie rozumiem... Naprawdę nie rozumiem! – Lupin wydawał się lekko zniecierpliwiony. – Mówisz zagadkami!

– Taak... Chyba faktycznie pan nie wie, o co chodzi – westchnął ciężko mecenas.

W gabinecie znów zapadło głuche milczenie. Ponurą ciszę przerwało energiczne pukanie do drzwi.

– Proszę wejść! – zawołał Dumbledore.

Do gabinetu weszli Harry, Hermiona i Ron. Harry zdecydowanym krokiem podszedł do Snape'a.

– Proszę... – powiedział cicho, ale stanowczo. – Chcę usłyszeć resztę. Wszystko, co może mi pan dzisiaj powiedzieć.

Mistrz Eliksirów przyglądał mu się uważnie przez parę chwil, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Wreszcie bez słowa wskazał na pusty fotel, który chłopak tak gwałtownie porzucił kilkanaście minut temu.

Harry ze zdumieniem zauważył w oczach mężczyzny... błysk podziwu?! Niemożliwe!

– Może się pomyliłem – powiedział cicho Snape. – Jesteś bardziej podobny do swojej matki, niż przypuszczałem.

Chłopak zamarł. Czyżby się przesłyszał?!

– Siadajcie! – ponaglił Snape ostro.

Harry opadł na fotel, a Ron i Hermiona też szybko usiedli. Nawet nie próbowali ukrywać ciekawości.

– Niestety, Potter, dalszy ciąg mojej opowieści będzie równie okropny, jak to, co już usłyszałeś. A może nawet jeszcze gorszy – zapowiedział Snape zimnym głosem. – Nieporozumienia między Mathildą i Stephenem narastały od dawna. Twoja babka, Potter, zaczęła się buntować przeciwko jego tyranii i powoli przestawała być tak uległa jak była wcześniej. A to mu się oczywiście nie spodobało. Mathilda zaczęła przebąkiwać o rozwodzie i nalegała na Stephena, żeby się leczył. On oczywiście uważał, że jest całkowicie normalny i nie zamierzał się zmienić. No i oczywiście nie miał zamiaru puścić płazem „nieposłuszeństwa" swojej kobiety, którą po prostu traktował jak własność... Tym bardziej, że w pewnym sensie rozwiązała mu ręce śmierć Vianne – gdyby ona żyła, na pewno by się nie odważył na zamordowanie Mathildy. To stało się kilka dni po śmierci Vianne. Stephen sprokurował „wypadek" zabijając swoją kochankę i obok niej podkładając trupa mężczyzny, którego ukradł z cmentarza i transmutował tak, że wszyscy myśleli, że to jest on, Stephen Evans. Żeby nikt nie miał wątpliwości, doprowadził do wybuchu samochodowego zbiornika z benzyną, więc oba ciała były na wpół spalone. Wszyscy uwierzyli w tę śmierć, nawet Lily i ja. Ale nie Korinna. I słusznie, bo Stephen wrócił pierwszego listopada i próbował zabić swoją matkę. Pojedynkowali się. Nie oszczędzali się w tym pojedynku, walczyli na śmierć i życie, używając najwredniejszych klątw, jakie znali. Walka nie została rozstrzygnięta. Stephen trafił Korinnę kilkoma zaklęciami, które co prawda nie zabiły jej od razu, ale i tak doprowadziły do jej śmierci. Zmarła piątego grudnia. Przed śmiercią napisała do mnie list, którego treść ujawniła się dopiero po śmierci jej syna. Twój dziadek, Potter, przeżył swoją matkę tylko o dziesięć dni, a zginął najgłupiej jak tylko można. Grał w karty w jakiejś mugolskiej melinie i oszukiwał. Jeden z jego partnerów strzelił mu w plecy... Dla mugolskiej policji sprawa była oczywista. Pijacka burda w nielegalnej jaskini hazardu, zakończona morderstwem. Twój dziadek miał przy sobie fałszywe dokumenty, z których wynikało, że nie ma żadnej rodziny. Został pochowany na mugolskim cmentarzu komunalnym w małym miasteczku pod Londynem. Tam, gdzie zginął. Na nagrobku wyryto mu imię i nazwisko odczytane z tych fałszywych papierów, jakie miał przy sobie w chwili śmierci – w głosie mężczyzny była zimna zawziętość i jakaś zapiekła nienawiść. Wszyscy to wyczuli.

– A jednak, Severusie, i ty i Lily poznaliście prawdę – powiedział Dumbledore, przerywając niezręczną ciszę, jaka zapadła po ostatnich słowach Mistrza Eliksirów. – Bo ktoś musiał ojcu Lily postawić ten nagrobek, czyż nie mam racji? Wy to zrobiliście. Jestem tego pewien! A może oprócz was dwojga ktoś jeszcze był tą sprawą zainteresowany? – dodał dyrektor z namysłem, patrząc na Snape'a spod oka.

– Tak, ma pan rację – warknął Snape. – My postawiliśmy mu ten nagrobek. Mniejsza o to, dlaczego... Poznaliśmy prawdę, ponieważ Korinna rzuciła na Stephena zaklęcie śledzące i zostawiła mi list, o którym już mówiłem. To ten kawałek pergaminu doprowadził mnie i Lily do tego łajdaka... Gdy był już martwy. Kilka godzin po jego śmierci. Miał szczęście, że dopiero z tego listu dowiedziałem się o zbrodni, jaką zdążył jeszcze popełnić dokładnie dwa miesiące przed swoim własnym niesławnym zgonem. Gdybym wiedział o tym wcześniej, to ja bym go zabił...

– Co takiego zrobił? – jęknął Harry z rozpaczą.

– To ci powiem na końcu – oznajmił kategorycznie Snape.

Chłopak z rezygnacją skinął głową. Nie zauważył, że Dumbledore podniósł gwałtownie głowę, jakby uderzony jakąś nagłą myślą.

– Ty też właśnie wtedy straciłeś rodziców, pamiętam! – powiedziała cicho profesor McGonagall, wymieniając szybkie spojrzenie z dyrektorem. – Zmarli oboje, gdy byłeś w szóstej klasie. Czy śmierć twoich rodziców... Ma jakiś związek z ojcem Lily? – spytała z napięciem w głosie.

– Dobrze pani pamięta, pani profesor – odpowiedział zimno Mistrz Eliksirów. – I niestety, zgadła pani. Tak. Ma związek, ale teraz nie wyjawię szczegółów. Jest wiele innych spraw, które trzeba poruszyć... A co do śmierci moich rodziców... Moja matka zmarła w październiku...

– A ojciec tuż przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia – wpadła mu w słowa profesor McGonagall.

– Tak. Zostałem sam. Moi dziadkowie też już wtedy nie żyli – powiedział sucho mężczyzna, patrząc na nią zmrużonymi oczami. – Dlatego powiedziałem wcześniej, że ten rok był dla mnie i Lily straszny. Śmierć naszych rodziców zmieniła diametralnie nasze życie. Nagle zostaliśmy oboje bez pieniędzy i bez jakiegokolwiek wsparcia. Ja miałem co prawda przyjaciół, ale daleko i wtedy naprawdę nie mogłem się do nikogo z nich zwrócić o pomoc. Z różnych powodów... Może na razie pominę wyjaśnienia w tej kwestii. No cóż. Stało się tak, że mieliśmy z Lily już tylko siebie nawzajem i w Anglii nikogo, komu moglibyśmy zaufać, w dodatku nie mogliśmy się przyznać, że cokolwiek nas łączy. A nasi chciwi krewni próbowali odebrać nam wszystko, co należało się Lily i mnie w spadku po rodzicach, niestety, było tego niemało. Co gorsza, Lily miała jeszcze jeden poważny powód do rozpaczy. Bardzo osobisty.

– Jaki? – spytał Harry.

– O tym opowiem ci kiedy indziej, bo to nie ma związku z resztą – oznajmił kategorycznie Snape.

– A może jednak powinieneś to opowiedzieć Harry'emu właśnie teraz – powiedział nagle mecenas łagodnym głosem.

– Nie, teraz nie, Mitch – sprzeciwił się Mistrz Eliksirów. – Owszem, to też jest ważne, ale zostawmy to jednak na później...

– Hmm... Może masz rację Severusie – ustąpił mecenas. – W takim razie, przejdźmy do wyjaśnień dotyczących spraw majątkowych. Panie Potter, trzydziestego pierwszego lipca skończy pan szesnaście lat i zgodnie z testamentem pańskiej matki powinien pan otrzymać w dniu szesnastych urodzin jej różdżkę, oraz wszelkie informacje na temat mugolskiej części majątku, nad którą przejmie pan kontrolę, gdy ukończy pan osiemnaście lat. Część spadku po rodzicach, zdeponowaną w Banku Gringotta już pan dostał, ale to nie wszystko. Różdżkę Lily panu przekazałem, co prawda nieco wcześniej, niż to było przewidziane, zatem proszę, aby po raz pierwszy użył jej pan w dniu szesnastych urodzin. Proszę mi to obiecać! – zażądał prawnik.

– Obiecuję – odpowiedział Harry mechanicznie, wstrzymując oddech. Czego on jeszcze się dowie, na Merlina!

– Dziękuję – mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour najwyraźniej traktował tę kwestię bardzo poważnie. – Severus, Olaf, Henry i ja mieliśmy dotąd pieczę nad pana majątkiem dziedziczonym po matce, natomiast pan profesor Dumbledore opiekował się tym, co dziedziczy pan po swoim ojcu. Pelerynę niewidkę i klucz do skrytki w Banku Gringota już pan ma i z tego pan korzysta, ale dziedziczy pan również posiadłość w Dolinie Godryka. No i jest jeszcze sprawa spadku po pańskim ojcu chrzestnym, Syriuszu Blacku. Może pan, panie dyrektorze wyjaśni teraz panu Potterowi wszystko, co dotyczy tych kwestii, ponieważ wyjaśnienia odnośnie spadku po Lily zajmą więcej czasu – mężczyzna z uprzejmym ukłonem zwrócił się do Dumbledore'a.

– Zgadzam się, panie mecenasie – odpowiedział żywo dyrektor. – Harry, twój ojciec zostawił mi dla ciebie nie tylko pelerynę niewidkę i klucz do skrytki w Banku Gringotta, ale również akt własności posiadłości w Dolinie Godryka. Oczywiście mam też formalny testament Jamesa, tak, że nikt nie może zakwestionować twoich praw. Dom jest co prawda w ruinie, ale możesz go odbudować, jeśli będziesz chciał. Poza tym, do ciebie należą także prawa autorskie do książek napisanych przez twoją babkę i pradziadka.

– Książek? – zdumiony Harry omal się nie zachłysnął. – Przepraszam, że przerwałem – zreflektował się po chwili.

– Ja ci o tym opowiem, ale to za chwilę, dobrze? – nieoczekiwanie wtrącił się Olaf Goldstone. – Proszę o wybaczenie, panie profesorze, – Norweg odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a – ale znałem osobiście dziadków Harry'ego, Potterowie to moi bliscy krewni. Bardzo lubiłem rodziców Jamesa... – dodał.

Dumbledore skinął głową. Przez chwilę przyglądał się mężczyźnie, po czym wrócił do zasadniczej sprawy.

– Niestety, muszę teraz powiedzieć o Syriuszu... Syriusz w testamencie zapisał tobie i Remusowi dom przy Grimmauld Place 12 jako współwłasność, oraz pieniądze, które już zostały wam obu przekazane. Gobliny przeniosły je do waszych bankowych skrytek.

Dyrektor potarł skronie z takim smutkiem w oczach, że Harry poczuł, jak pod powiekami gromadzi mu się podejrzana wilgoć. Potrząsnął głową.

– Co mi z tego – powiedział z tępą rozpaczą. – Chciałbym, żeby Syriusz wrócił...

– Ja też... – westchnął Lupin znużonym głosem.

– Syriusz pozostawił jeszcze coś – odezwał się Dumbledore, po krótkiej chwili ciszy. – Latający motor. Podarował go Hagridowi, ale Hagrid nie chce na nim latać i postanowił oddać go tobie. Prosił bym ci go dał. Miał to być prezent dla ciebie, Harry, na szesnaste urodziny, ale dostaniesz go już dzisiaj. Hagrid o niego bardzo dbał i zapewniam cię, że jest sprawny i doskonale zakonserwowany. A Remus nauczy cię na nim jeździć i latać. Myślę, że możecie zacząć już dzisiaj.

– Oczywiście, panie profesorze – zawołał Lupin z entuzjazmem.

– Przepraszam, a Stforek? Co się stanie z tym skrzatem? – przypomniał sobie nagle Harry.

– Stforek nie żyje. Potem ci o tym opowiem – obiecał szybko Remus.

– Dobrze – westchnął Harry. – Poczekam. „Zebrała mi się już nielicha kolekcja informacji, które poznam później." – pomyślał ironicznie.

– Chyba to dobry moment, bym opowiedział Harry'emu o jego przodkach Potterach – Olaf Goldstone uśmiechnął się do chłopaka.

– Tak, bardzo proszę! – Harry spojrzał na niego z nadzieją. Był już pewien, że o rodzicach swego ojca niczego złego nie usłyszy...

– Twoje nazwisko, Harry, sugeruje, że któryś z twoich przodków był garncarzem, ale musiało to być ogromnie dawno, ponieważ ród Potterów jest od wielu pokoleń znany ze swoich talentów kulinarnych. Jeśli rzeczywiście Potterowie kiedyś wyrabiali garnki, to bardzo szybko od produkcji przeszli do ich używania i założyli karczmę, a ich potomkowie z powodzeniem kontynuowali ten proceder. Ta tradycja u Potterów sięga czasów założycieli Hogwartu. Dziadek twojego dziadka – Wilson Martin Potter – prowadził świetnie prosperujący zajazd i miał przy tej swojej knajpie mały browar. Warzył wspaniałe piwo. Naprawdę znakomite! Ożenił się ze Szwedką, Christiną Duncan, która była druidką i Mistrzynią Eliksirów. Wilson i Christina mieli dwoje dzieci: syna i córkę. Ich syn Harold to był twój pradziadek, a ich córka Brunhilda poślubiła Norwega i została moją praprababką. Jak widzisz, jesteśmy naprawdę blisko spokrewnieni, Harry. Twój pradziadek napisał wspaniałą książkę kucharską, która jest szalenie popularna wśród gospodyń domowych na całym świecie. Harold Potter był naprawdę utalentowanym kuchmistrzem, ale nie tylko. Ta książka jest napisana jak najlepsza powieść, oprócz przepisów na rozmaite potrawy zawiera mnóstwo wspaniałych opowieści, anegdot i bardzo wiele informacji o roślinach, zwierzętach, oraz o obyczajach i kulturze różnych narodów. Powinieneś ją przeczytać, niedawno została wznowiona, mam dla ciebie egzemplarz z ostatniego wydania – Norweg wyjął z kieszeni małe, kolorowe pudełeczko wielkości kostki cukru. Stuknął w nie różdżką i po chwili na stole leżała wielka księga w lakierowanej okładce. – Daję ci słowo, że ta książka jest naprawdę ciekawa!

– Wierzę! – zapewnił Harry żarliwie. – Jeszcze dzisiaj zacznę ją czytać!

– Doskonale – Goldstone uśmiechnął się do chłopaka. – Dostaniesz ode mnie także kronikę rodu Goldstone'ów, ale to nie dzisiaj. Prześlę ci ją do Snape Manor w dniu twoich urodzin. A teraz spełnię obietnicę, jaką ci dałem na początku rozmowy. Opowiem o twoich dziadkach Potterach.

Harry wstrzymał oddech. Słuchając opowieści o swoich przodkach miał wrażenie, że otrzymuje coś, co powinien mieć od dawna, ale czego mu dotąd uparcie odmawiano.

– Twoi dziadkowie byli bardzo miłymi ludźmi – Norweg zamyślił się na chwilę. – Pamiętam ich doskonale, bo u nas do tradycji należą rodzinne zjazdy. Kilka razy do roku urządzane są nasze spotkania rodowe – tak je nazywamy. Stawiają się na nich zazwyczaj prawie wszyscy członkowie rodu, no i oczywiście powinowaci... Twoich dziadków widywałem bardzo często. George Harold Potter ożenił się mając prawie czterdzieści lat, z Roksaną Troy – Meller. Nie wiem, czy ci coś mówi panieńskie nazwisko babci, ale to po niej odziedziczyłeś talent do gry w quddicha. Roksana grała na pozycji ścigającego w angielskiej drużynie narodowej przez dwa lata, zanim poślubiła George'a. Napisała kilka książek o taktyce gry i przez wiele lat prowadziła rubrykę sportową w „Sportczarodzieju", sędziowała mecze i czasem na różnych zawodach występowała jako komentator. O quddichu wiedziała chyba wszystko. Znała się też doskonale na miotłach.

– Mam jej książki! – wykrzyknął nagle Ron podnieconym głosem. – Harry! Ja mam książki, które napisała twoja babcia!

Harry pomyślał, że ze wszystkiego co do tej pory usłyszał, to było najmilsze. Spojrzał na Rona rozjaśnionym wzrokiem.

– Czytałem to przecież – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Szkoda, że nie wiedziałem wtedy, kim jest dla mnie autorka!

– Dostaniesz cały komplet – obiecał mecenas. – Też powinieneś je mieć.

– Bardzo słusznie – skomentował z aprobatą Olaf Goldstone. – Twoi dziadkowie przez długi czas byli bezdzietni. George martwił się, że nie będzie miał dziedzica. Gdy skończył siedemdziesiąt lat sprzedał restaurację naszemu kuzynowi, prawnukowi Brunhildy, który odziedziczył zamiłowanie do kucharzenia. Wszystkie pieniądze, jakie uzyskał ze sprzedaży i tantiemy za książkę kucharską swego ojca złożył w banku. Twoja babcia zarabiała znakomicie, poza tym odziedziczyła spory majątek po swoich rodzicach i jedynym jej zmartwieniem był brak dziecka. Dwa lata po sprzedaży restauracji, twoja babcia zaszła w ciążę. Gdy James się urodził, twój dziadek miał siedemdziesiąt dwa lata, a twoja babcia pięćdziesiąt pięć. Twoi dziadkowie zmarli niedługo po twoich urodzinach, śmierć George Pottera była błyskawiczna, na wylew krwi do mózgu, a twoja babcia umarła trzy miesiące później na niewydolność krążenia. Zmarli w sposób naturalny, nikt ich nie zamordował. Tom Riddle nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. No, cóż... To chyba wszystko...

– Dziękuję. Cieszę się, że wreszcie coś wiem o moich dziadkach... Ale... Nie powiedział pan prawie nic o moim ojcu – Harry spojrzał z namysłem na mężczyznę. – Skoro tak dobrze znał pan moich dziadków, to jego też musiał pan znać!

Norweg wyprostował się w fotelu. Przestał się uśmiechać, a jego twarz zmieniła się tak gwałtownie, jakby nałożył kamienną maskę.

– Tak znałem go – odpowiedział krótko.

Harry zawahał się. Sądząc z reakcji Olafa Goldstone'a na wzmiankę o Jamesie, nie lubili się. Czy warto ryzykować kolejne pytania? Ale tak bardzo chciał się dowiedzieć prawdy o ojcu!

– Czy może mi pan o nim opowiedzieć? – spytał cicho.

– Mogę. Ale zanim powiem cokolwiek na jego temat, zadam ci pytanie: czy mam być szczery, czy uprzejmy?

Harry osłupiał. Czegoś takiego absolutnie się nie spodziewał. Nie miał wątpliwości, że „szczerość" nie oznacza w tym wypadku niczego przyjemnego, prawdopodobnie usłyszy kolejną porcję inwektyw pod adresem swego ojca, a „uprzejmość" – to będą kłamstwa lub tylko milczenie... Nie, kłamstw zdecydowanie miał już dość.

– Wolę, żeby pan był szczery – powiedział wreszcie z trudem. Gardło miał tak ściśnięte, że ciężko mu było wydobyć z siebie głos.

– Dobrze się zastanów...

– Zastanowiłem się – oznajmił chłopak z uporem.

– Jak sobie życzysz. Dowiedz się zatem, że niewielu jest i było ludzi na świecie, których nienawidziłbym bardziej, niż twego ojca. Przykro mi, naprawdę, bo ty przecież nie jesteś temu winien. Chociaż jesteś do niego bardzo podobny fizycznie, mam szczerą nadzieję, że poza tym w niczym innym go nie przypominasz. Hmm... Wyglądasz jak twój dziadek, gdy miał szesnaście lat. Jak obejrzysz zdjęcia w naszych starych kronikach to na pewno przyznasz mi rację... Obyś miał charakter George'a a nie Jamesa Pottera!

– Co mój ojciec zrobił takiego złego?! Co PANU zrobił?! – wybuchnął Harry.

– Chciałbyś może zobaczyć w myślodsiewni moje wspomnienia o Jamesie? – spytał miękko Norweg uśmiechając się kątem ust. Harry wzdrygnął się. Czy wspomnienia Olafa Goldstone'a o Jamesie były takie jak to, co zobaczył w myślodsiewni Snape'a?! Chłopak poczuł jak zimny pot spływa mu po plecach.

– Nie... – szepnął.

– Tak myślałem – skomentował sucho mężczyzna. – Krótko mówiąc, twój ojciec był okrutny, lubił się znęcać nad słabszymi i upokarzać innych, a przyłapany na takich zabawach tłumaczył się zawsze, że to były przecież tylko żarty. Ale jego ofiarom nie było do śmiechu... Na domiar złego był zarozumiały i uwielbiał się popisywać, no i oczywiście nie tolerował żadnej krytyki. Niestety, twoi dziadkowie pobłażali mu, pozwalali na wszystko i nie przyjmowali do wiadomości żadnych skarg. „On przecież tylko żartuje! Nikomu krzywdy nie robi!" – to była ich odpowiedź, na wszelkie uwagi odnośnie zachowania Jamesa. Nie mogę powiedzieć o nim niczego miłego. Większość krewnych nazywała go „Potworem"... Bardzo wcześnie nauczył się rzucać klątwami na prawo i lewo i zawsze tłumaczył, że to dla zabawy. W Hogwarcie zachowywał się okropnie. Niestety, nauczyciele też mu pobłażali i nigdy nie został za nic ukarany – Olaf Goldstone popatrzył oskarżycielsko na dyrektora i opiekunkę Gryffindoru.

– Żadni uczniowie nie mieli tak wielu szlabanów jak Potter i Black! – zaprotestowała ostro profesor McGonagall.

– Przepraszam, a ile razy ukarała pani Jamesa za znęcanie się nad kolegami?! – spytał gniewnie Norweg. – Tak się składa, że wiem za co oni dostawali te szlabany! Za gadanie na lekcjach i rozrzucanie łajnobomb na korytarzach! A nigdy za obrzucanie klątwami kogo popadnie!

– Ma pan niestety rację – wtrącił się energicznie Dumbledore. Dyrektor najwyraźniej postanowił nie dopuścić do awantury i przerwać przykrą rozmowę. – To głównie moja wina, byłem za bardzo pobłażliwy, a o najgorszych wybrykach Jamesa i Syriusza dowiedziałem się zbyt późno. Ale to wszystko wydarzyło się wiele lat temu. James nie żyje. Od piętnastu lat... Wydaje mi się, że wyciąganie tego wszystkiego teraz nie ma wielkiego sensu.

– Nie ja zacząłem – odparował chłodno Goldstone.

– Istotnie... Harry... Może już dość tego? – powiedział cicho Dumbledore.

– Nie! – krzyknął gwałtownie chłopak. – Mój ojciec zginął walcząc z Voldemortem! Może i nie był najmilszym człowiekiem na świecie, ale nie uciekł jak tchórz, stanął na drodze temu gadzinie, żeby dać czas mojej mamie na ucieczkę! Umarł jak bohater!

– Rzeczywiście, James umarł jak bohater... – Goldstone uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – To prawda.

– Czy to nie zmazuje jego win, jakie by nie były?! – jęknął Harry z rozpaczą.

– Nie – odpowiedział mężczyzna spokojnie.

– Dlaczego... – Harry uświadomił sobie nagle, że atmosfera w gabinecie zrobiła się tak ciężka, jakby powietrze przesycił gęsty dym. Profesor McGonagall, Hermiona i Ron wpatrywali się w Norwega z widocznym przerażeniem. Lupin siedział ze spuszczoną głową, a Dumbledore utkwił smutne spojrzenie w twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów. Snape i mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour nie patrzyli na nikogo.

– Czy chcesz, Harry, żebym to skomentował? – spytał cicho Norweg. – Możesz odrzucić, to co powiem... Jeśli zechcesz, bym ci o tym powiedział. Ale licz się z tym, że usłyszysz coś, co odbierze ci resztkę złudzeń. Jeśli jeszcze jakieś masz...

– Chcę, by pan to powiedział! – chłopak zerwał się z fotela zaciskając pięści.

– Usiądź – mężczyzna nie stracił spokoju.

Harry opanował się z trudem. Dumbledore nieoczekiwanie wstał i delikatnie poklepał go po ramieniu. Ten uspokajający gest zadziałał i chłopiec odrobinę się rozluźnił. Opadł na fotel.

– Słucham – powiedział głucho, nie patrząc na Goldstone'a.

– Twój ojciec zginął jak bohater i nikt nie będzie negować tego faktu. A ja nie zamierzam się nad tym rozwodzić. Bo tu nie chodzi o to jak zginął, ale dlaczego. A niestety, zginął tak naprawdę niejako na własne życzenie. I razem z nim zginęła twoja matka. Wiesz, kto ich wydał Voldemortowi, ale być może nie masz jednej kluczowej informacji w tej sprawie. To nie Peter Pettigrew miał być Strażnikiem twoich rodziców i twoim, Harry – matowy głos mężczyzny zdradzał znużenie i brzmiał dziwnie smutno.

– Wiem, wszyscy myśleli, że to Syriusz... – westchnął Harry.

– Nie o to mi chodziło – na twarzy Goldstone'a pojawił się gniew. – Twoi rodzice wiedzieli, że Riddle wydał wyrok na Jamesa. Chciał też zabić ciebie, bo poznał kawałek przepowiedni. Dziwne, że nie wybrał Neville'a Longbottoma, który jest czystej krwi, i też pasował do treści przepowiedni. No, cóż, Voldemort postąpił tak, jak postąpił, a nie inaczej. Potterowie znali treść przepowiedni...

– Znali – Dumbledore powiedział to jedno słowo bardzo wyraźnie, a Harry miał wrażenie, że przez gabinet przeszedł zimny powiew. „A więc wiedzieli..." – pomyślał.

– Severus wpadł na pomysł, żeby ukryć waszą rodzinę pod zaklęciem Fideliusa. Rozmawiał o tym z Lily i z profesorem Dumbledore'em. Wszyscy się zgodzili, że należy to zrobić. Ale... Stało się coś, z czym trudno mi się pogodzić. Czy to prawda, że pan zaproponował Jamesowi, swoją kandydaturę na Strażnika?! – Olaf Goldstone gwałtownie odwrócił się do dyrektora.

– Tak – odpowiedział ponuro Dumbledore.

– A Potter odrzucił pana propozycję?! – drążył Norweg.

– Odrzucił – potwierdził dyrektor posępnym głosem.

– Wiem o tym! – krzyknął Harry z rozpaczą.

– Wiesz?! – Olaf Goldstone popatrzył na chłopaka ze zgrozą, wyraźnie wstrząśnięty. – I co?! Nie rozumiesz, co zrobił twój ojciec?! Jak wielkie trzeba mieć w sobie pokłady pychy, żeby nie przyjąć TAKIEJ propozycji! Gdyby najpotężniejszy na świecie biały czarodziej zaproponował mi ochronę Fideliusa i jednocześnie złożył ofertę, że sam zostanie Strażnikiem moim i mojej rodziny, padłbym na kolana i słał dziękczynne modły do Odyna, Thora, Frei i wszystkich innych bogów! A James dał się namówić na kombinację, którą wymyślił Syriusz Black. Kombinował, kombinował, aż przekombinował. Odrzucił ofertę profesora Dumbledore, najpotężniejszego żyjącego czarodzieja i uczynił Strażnikiem Petera Pettigrew! Lily niestety nic o tym nie wiedziała, bo nie dopuściłaby do tego. Na swoje nieszczęście, miała zbyt dobre mniemanie o rozsądku swego męża, mimo, że tak wiele razy się na nim zawiodła! Gdybyż tylko on sam poniósł konsekwencje... ale niestety, za jego głupotę zapłaciła też życiem twoja matka, Harry! Gdyby James PRZYJĄŁ pańską propozycję, panie profesorze, – Norweg wpił płonące spojrzenie w dyrektora – może żyłby do dzisiaj!

– A może nie... – odpowiedział cicho Dumbledore.

– A może nie – powtórzył jak echo jasnowłosy mężczyzna. – Może by zginął w jakiejś akcji.

– To wszystko jest okropne, co pan mówi – wybuchnął Harry z rozpaczą. – Ale mój ojciec nie mógł być aż tak zły! Nie wierzę!

– Rozumiem cię – Olaf Goldstone westchnął ciężko. – Nie znałeś swego ojca. Dursleyowie prawie nic ci o nim nie mówili, a jeśli coś tam wspominali, to raczyli cię kłamstwami. A potem spotkałeś ludzi, którzy wychwalali Jamesa pod niebiosa, gloryfikując jego zalety i całkowicie pomijając milczeniem wady. Wolałeś wierzyć im, niż Severusowi, co jest całkowicie zrozumiałe. Teraz masz obraz Jamesa Pottera z dwóch różnych punktów widzenia. Byłbym nieuczciwy, twierdząc, że James składał się z samych wad i nie miał żadnych zalet. Zalety też miał. Bo nawet najgorsi ludzie jakieś mają. Niestety, ja mam twemu ojcu do zarzucenia bardzo poważne grzechy. I nie tylko ja... Ale nic nie jest całkowicie czarne, ani całkowicie białe. Wśród przeciwników gadziny byli i są ludzie bardzo źli, obiektywnie patrząc, choćby tacy jak Crouch. Walcząc ze złem popełniał czyny od których włosy dęba stają na głowie. I nie tylko on! Niestety... Twój ojciec także...

– Nie! – wrzasnął Harry z wściekłością. – Niech mi pan da dowody!

– Dowody istnieją – odpowiedział Olaf Goldstone z porażającym spokojem. – Chociaż teraz ci ich nie mogę przedstawić, za wyjątkiem własnych wspomnień. Powiedziałeś przed chwilą, że nie chcesz tego oglądać. Nie musisz. Pamiętaj jednak, że jak zobaczysz dowody o których mówimy, nie powinieneś być zaskoczony. Rozumiem cię, ciężko jest pogodzić się ze świadomością, że ktoś, kogo mieliśmy za ideał, okazuje się wcale nie taki wspaniały. Tym bardziej, że chodzi o twojego rodzonego ojca. Teraz możesz mi nie wierzyć... I wmawiać sobie, że kłamię, albo wyolbrzymiam, bo James dał mi się mocno we znaki. Pomyśl jednak o swojej matce. Riddle ją zabił, to fakt. Ale to głupota Jamesa sprawiła, że ten szlamowata gadzina uzyskał do niej dostęp! Lily była moją ulubioną kuzynką, choć poznałem ją dość późno, miałem czternaście lat, gdy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy, ale wierz mi, że od razu ją pokochałem. Lily była wspaniałą kobietą i nie mogę przeboleć jej śmierci!

Harry patrzył na wykrzywioną gniewem twarz jasnowłosego mężczyzny i czuł, jak całe ciało ogarnia mu fala lodowatego chłodu sięgająca serca. Nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiał się nad tym, jak doszło do tego, że to Peter Pettigrew został Strażnikiem jego rodziny. Wiedział o wszystkim, podsłuchał przecież rozmowę nauczycieli podczas swojego pamiętnego wypadu do Hogsmeade w trzeciej klasie... Potem dowiedział się prawdy, zobaczył Glizdogona i wysłuchał wyjaśnień Syriusza. Lecz dopiero teraz, brutalne słowa jego nowo poznanego kuzyna uświadomiły mu, że nic nie jest tu proste i, że niestety, jego ojciec też zawinił, odtrącając ofertę Dumbledore'a. Chłopak pomyślał z rozgoryczeniem, że dążąc do poznania prawdy o swoich przodkach otrzymał wiedzę, która była jak cios pięścią między oczy. A pretensje mógł mieć tylko do siebie, bo sam tego chciał! Znów poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. On sam przecież też zachował się lekkomyślnie i głupio, narażając swoich przyjaciół i przyczyniając się do śmierci Syriusza... Podniósł głowę i spojrzał twardo w błękitne oczy Norwega.

– Nie chcę już dłużej rozmawiać o moim ojcu – powiedział stanowczo, choć nie udało mu się zapanować nad drżeniem głosu.

– Rozumiem – Olaf Goldstone potarł dłonią policzek. – Ja wolałbym rozmawiać o twojej matce. A mamy ci do przekazania jeszcze wiele informacji. I przysięgam, że o Lily ani ode mnie, ani od Severusa nic złego nie usłyszysz.

– Przepraszam, że się wtrącam, ale nie mogę już tego słuchać! – powiedziała ostrym głosem profesor McGonagall. – James od piętnastu lat nie żyje, a Syriusz zginął w walce z Bellatrix Lestrange kilka tygodni temu! Bez względu na to, jakie pan i Severus macie do nich obu pretensje, to wszystko należy już do przeszłości! Obaj zginęli w walce z najgorszymi ludźmi, jacy pojawili się w naszym świecie! Czy naprawdę nie stać was na to, żeby im przebaczyć?

– Przebaczyć... – Olaf Goldstone zaśmiał się sucho. – Są, takie czyny, których nie można przebaczyć. Nie jestem chrześcijaninem, proszę pani. Nie zamierzam nadstawiać drugiego policzka po pierwszym zainkasowanym ciosie. Oczywiście, potrafię przebaczać, ale nie w tym wypadku. James nigdy nikogo nie przeprosił. Nie wyraził najmniejszej skruchy i nie prosił o wybaczenie. Więc go nie dostał, to chyba logiczne, prawda? A tego, że przez jego głupotę Riddle dotarł do Doliny Godryka i zamordował Lily, nie daruję mu nigdy! I co z tego, że bohatersko zginął? Na nic się to nie zdało. To bezgraniczne poświęcenie Lily ocaliło jej syna! Ona oddała swoje życie, choć wcale nie musiała! A co do Syriusza Blacka, to nie znałem go, ale wiem o nim sporo. Ciekaw jestem, czy pani wie o tym, że Black próbował zamordować Severusa gdy obaj byli uczniami? To było po SUM–ach, tuż przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego. Severus i Syriusz Black byli w piątej klasie. Black miał szesnaście lat! Wie pani?

– Tak, wiem... – odpowiedziała cicho profesor transmutacji. – Tylko że to właśnie James Potter uratował wtedy Severusowi życie.

– Bo był ciut inteligentniejszy od Blacka i w porę się opamiętał! – Norweg prychnął pogardliwie. Przez chwilę przyglądał się profesor McGonagall zmrużonymi oczami. – Gdyby tego nie zrobił, to on i Black trafiliby na pewno do Azkabanu, a dla Severusa i pana Lupina oznaczałoby to śmierć! Natomiast pan dyrektor straciłby stanowisko i zapewne nie tylko na tym by się skończyło! Tak się składa parszywie, że ja wiem o czymś na pewno – Syriusz Black nie miał żadnych wyrzutów sumienia i jeżeli czegokolwiek w tej sprawie żałował, to tylko tego, że jego plan się nie powiódł. Zakładam, że wie pani o spotkaniu we Wrzeszczącej Chacie – gdy pan Black i pan Lupin dopadli Petera Pettigrew udającego szczura?

– Owszem, o tym też wiem – odpowiedziała szorstko kobieta.

– Severus nie widział Glizdogona, bo był nieprzytomny w momencie, gdy szczur został zmuszony do powrotu do ludzkiej postaci, ale wcześniej usłyszał, jak pan Lupin opowiada Harry'emu, pannie Granger i panu Weasleyowi całą historię o tym, jak Syriusz Black próbował Severusa zabić posługując się panem Lupinem jak narzędziem. Nie wiedzieli, że Severus to wszystko słyszy ukryty pod peleryną niewidką. A jak Syriusz Black skomentował opowieść o swoim „wyczynie"?! Powiedział: „Należało mu się!" Nie może pan zaprzeczyć! – Olaf Goldstone gwałtownie odwrócił się patrząc zimnym wzrokiem na Remusa.

– Nie, nie mogę zaprzeczyć – Lupin miał rozpacz w oczach.

– Właśnie... Wy też to słyszeliście. Możecie zaświadczyć, jak było – mężczyzna popatrzył uważnie na trójkę nastolatków zatrzymując wzrok na twarzy każdego z nich po kilka sekund. – Mówi pani o wybaczeniu, ale Syriusz Black nie chciał tego, ani nie potrzebował. Dlaczego Severus miałby mu wybaczyć?

Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu. Harry pomyślał, że to jest ponad jego siły. Kochał Syriusza, akceptował go ze wszystkimi jego wadami i nigdy się nie zastanawiał nad jego stosunkiem do Snape'a. Czy znowu będzie musiał wracać do przeżytych koszmarów? Czy nigdy nie zazna spokoju?! Wcisnął się w fotel. Popatrzył smutno na opiekunkę Gryffindoru. Był jej wdzięczny za obronę ojca i Syriusza, ale pomimo przeżytego szoku, gdzieś w głębi umysłu pojawiła się gorzka myśl, że argumenty Norwega są trudne do zbicia.

– Może właśnie dlatego, że Syriusz i James nie żyją, a wy obaj tak – powiedziała gniewnie profesor McGonagall. – Mogę zrozumieć, że i pan, i Severus wspominacie ich źle. Jednak oni pozostawili po sobie dobrą pamięć u wielu ludzi. I cokolwiek złego zrobili...

– Niczego już się nie da naprawić – wpadł jej w słowa Olaf Goldstone. – Nie zmieni pani mojej pamięci. Ani Severusa. Nie przekona nas pani, zatem proponuję zakończyć ten temat.

– Ciągnięcie tej dyskusji istotnie nie ma sensu – zdecydowanym głosem odezwał się Dumbledore. – Panie mecenasie, wróćmy do sprawy spadku. Z tego, co powiedzieliście panowie wcześniej, jest jeszcze sporo do wyjaśnienia.

– Słusznie, panie dyrektorze. Spadek po Lily obejmuje nieruchomości, klejnoty Mathildy Leighton zdeponowane w jednym ze szwajcarskich banków, oraz pieniądze. Wszystko to oczywiście dziedziczy jedyny syn Lily, pan Harry Potter – oznajmił prawnik oficjalnym tonem. – Severus Snape, Olaf Goldstone i Henry Goldstone są wykonawcami testamentu, a ja występuję tu jako adwokat Lily. Proszę bardzo – mężczyzna położył na stole plik dokumentów. – Jest tu testament Lily i pełnomocnictwa. Żeby formalności stało się zadość, powinienem odczytać testament w obecności osób zainteresowanych i świadków. Czy ktoś zgłasza sprzeciw? – mecenas szybko się rozejrzał po twarzach obecnych w gabinecie.

– Jednej osoby tu brakuje – zauważył spokojnie dyrektor. – Nie ma wśród nas pana Henry'ego Goldstone'a. Poza tym, czy obecność moja i profesor McGonagall jest konieczna? Nie mówiąc już o Remusie, pannie Granger i panu Weasleyu? Natomiast najbliżsi krewni Harry'ego, państwo Dursleyowie są teraz w Hogwarcie. Czy ich to nie dotyczy?

Mecenas uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– Henry zostawił Severusowi i Olafowi pełnomocnictwo do występowania w jego imieniu we wszystkich sprawach dotyczących spadku po Lily. Pan Lupin jest tu obecny na prośbę Severusa, a wszyscy pozostali jesteście tu na życzenie pana Pottera. Zaś co do Dursleyów... Oczywiście, możemy ich zaprosić na odczytanie testamentu, ale po co? Niczego po Lily nie dziedziczą – prawnik odpowiedział na pytanie Dumbledore'a, wciąż lekko się uśmiechając.

– A ja sądzę, Mitch, że pan profesor ma rację. Dziedziczą, czy nie, ale to jednak najbliżsi krewni Harry'ego, więc powinni być obecni przy odczytaniu testamentu Lily, skoro i tak są w zamku. Jak myślisz, Severusie? – Olaf Goldstone mrugnął do Snape'a. Mistrz Eliksirów popatrzył na Norwega i w jego oczach pojawił się złośliwy błysk. Obaj mężczyźni uśmiechnęli się jednocześnie, takim samym wrednym uśmieszkiem.

– Czemu nie? Jestem za! – Snape podniósł się z fotela, cały czas złośliwie się uśmiechając. – Zaraz ich tu sprowadzę...

– Ja to zrobię – oznajmiła nieoczekiwanie profesor McGonagall, energicznie ruszając do drzwi. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zaprotestować, już jej nie było. W gabinecie zapanowała ciężka cisza. Ron kulił się w fotelu, a Hermiona buntowniczo podniosła głowę.

– Chciałabym o coś zapytać – zażądała ostrym głosem, patrząc gniewnie na Norwega

– Rozumiem, że pytanie ma być skierowane do mnie. Słucham – mężczyzna popatrzył na nią z wyraźną drwiną. Ale jego zachowanie tylko wzmogło bojowy nastrój dziewczyny

– Z pana wypowiedzi można wywnioskować, że nie widzi pan różnicy między śmierciożercami i ich przeciwnikami! Dlaczego? Ci co sprzeciwili się Voldemortowi i jego sługom zasługują na szacunek już choćby tylko z tego powodu!

– Ma pani szesnaście lat, panno Granger. Dziwię się, że jest pani aż tak naiwna. Wierzy pani w to, ze wszyscy „nasi" czyli ci, co są po „dobrej" stronie, to sama szlachetność? Jednym słowem, tradycyjnie: „dobrzy" Gryfoni i „źli" Ślizgoni?! Taa... niezłomne gryfońskie cnoty... Bez obrazy, ale katalog gryfońskich świętych jest wyjątkowo zakłamany! Wśród zwolenników Riddle'a było bardzo wielu Gryfonów, a wśród przeciwników nie brakowało Ślizgonów. To raz, a dwa, proszę pani, to niech się pani nie łudzi! – Norweg uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie. – Ci „nasi" zwolennicy mogą być tak samo źli jak przeciwnicy. To wszystko truizmy. W prawdziwym życiu nie ma tak, jak w bajkach, że po jednej stronie samo zło a po drugiej samo dobro! To, co śmierciożercy robią dla zabawy, mordując i torturując niewinnych ludzi, aurorzy robią w majestacie prawa, z namaszczeniem i frazesami o „zwalczaniu zła" na ustach. Niestety, i jednym i drugim sprawia to taką samą przyjemność! Noo... Nie wszyscy aurorzy... Nie chcę być niesprawiedliwy. W każdym z nas siedzi mały wredny sadysta, skłonny do dręczenia innych i czerpania z tego przyjemności. Tylko, że jedni potrafią nad swoimi odruchami okrucieństwa zapanować, a inni nie. I może być pani pewna, że każdego, kto ma władzę, jakąkolwiek, choćby najmniejszą i chwilową, zawsze najdzie kiedyś chęć, żeby tej władzy nadużyć! Ludzie nie są święci, a pani nie jest głupia, więc radzę szybko pogodzić się z rzeczywistością. Walkę ze złem najlepiej zacząć od siebie. Czy jako prefekt nigdy nie nadużyła pani władzy? – zakończył drwiąco.

Hermiona oniemiała, wpatrując się ze zgrozą w jasnowłosego mężczyznę.

– Co zatem skłoniło PANA do opowiedzenia się przeciwko lordowi Voldemortowi? – spytał zimnym głosem Dumbledore. – Jeżeli nie widzi pan różnicy między aurorami i śmierciożercami?

– Powodów mam bardzo dużo, panie profesorze. Bardzo osobistych i nieco mniej osobistych. Wolę stanąć przeciwko temu szlamowatej gadzinie, bo on chce zniszczyć to wszystko co ja cenię, lubię i kocham i co jest dla mnie bardzo ważne. Aha... Czemu nazywa go pan „lordem"? Królowa nie dała mu tytułu, więc lordem nie jest, a ani rodzina jego ojca, ani matki nie należała do arystokracji, ani nawet do szlachty.

– Och... Dlaczego „lord"? – westchnął Dumbledore. – Po prostu tak się przyjęło. Wszyscy tak mówią, dlatego teraz użyłem tego „tytułu", który sobie bezprawnie przywłaszczył.

– Zauważyłem, że powiedział pan to z ironią – mruknął Norweg. – Wiem, że akurat PAN mówił o Riddle'u zawsze tylko: „Voldemort"...

– Natomiast pan używa określenia „ten szlamowata gadzina" – dyrektor popatrzył uważnie na rozmówcę ponad szkłami swoich księżycowych okularów. – Już to parę razy słyszałem – dodał z namysłem.

– On zwalcza tych, których nazywa „szlamami" a sam jest „szlama"! – warknął Olaf Goldstone złośliwie.

– Taaak... – Dumbledore wciąż intensywnie wpatrywał się w jasne oczy rozmówcy. – To też już słyszałem – mruknął, jakby bardziej do siebie, niż do Norwega. – No, cóż, rozumiem. Najwyraźniej nie ma pan złudzeń.

– Nie, złudzeń nie mam. Jestem cynikiem i egoistą i zawsze staram się postępować tak, by mi się to na długą metę najlepiej opłacało. A prosta kalkulacja w tej sprawie daje mi pewność, że więcej zyskam angażując się przeciw temu psycholowi niż za nim. Riddle jest już osaczony i skończony, choć jeszcze o tym nie wie. Ale ja już wiem, że on nie ma najmniejszych szans na wygraną. Pan też o tym wie, panie dyrektorze. Nie oszukujmy się...

– Wiem – powiedział cicho Dumbledore. – Ale wiem też, że zwycięstwo będzie nas drogo kosztować.

– Na pewno – podsumował spokojnie Norweg. – No, cóż... Ja mogę zapłacić prawie każdą cenę za jego unicestwienie. Nawet cenę własnego życia. Mam żonę i dzieci. Czy to wystarczy za odpowiedź?

– Tak – powiedział cicho Dumbledore. – Całkowicie.

Ciszę, jaka zapadła po tych słowach przerwało pukanie do drzwi.


	25. Chapter 25

***

Drzwi otwarły się z rozmachem i do gabinetu wkroczyła profesor McGonagall a za nią wsunęły się Petunia i Marge Dursley. Obydwie miały przylepione do twarzy przymilne uśmiechy. Vernon Dursley wszedł wyprostowany z miną pełną godności, a jedynie Dudley sprawiał wrażenie, jakby umierał ze strachu.

Harry patrząc na nich czuł obrzydzenie. „I to jest siostra mojej mamy!" – pomyślał z gniewem, przyglądając się Petunii. Olaf Goldstone wstał i podszedł do niego. Dopiero po chwili chłopak uświadomił sobie, że mężczyzna coś mu podaje. Odruchowo wyciągnął rękę. Ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na bardzo elegancki, oprawiony w skórę notes wielkości zeszytu, z własnym imieniem i nazwiskiem wytłoczonym na okładce. Do notesu przymocowane było markowe wieczne pióro ze złotą skuwką.

– Będziesz musiał kilka rzeczy zanotować – poinformował spokojnie Norweg, wciąż stojąc przed Harrym i zasłaniając go przed wzrokiem Dursleyów. Jednocześnie na okładce pojawiły się lekko drżące złociste słowa: „Panuj nad sobą, cokolwiek usłyszysz. Nie daj się sprowokować." Harry zamrugał i podniósł wzrok. Napotkał twarde jak stal spojrzenie błękitnych oczu. Nieznacznie skinął głową.

„Tak" – obiecał sobie. – „Dursleyowie nie będą tryumfować."

Zadowolony Olaf Goldstone wrócił na swój fotel i rozparł się w nim wygodnie. Gdy wszyscy już siedzieli, mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour chrząknął i z bardzo oficjalną miną wyszedł na środek gabinetu, trzymając w ręce elegancką teczkę, wyglądającą ogromnie urzędowo. Na okładce widniały: brytyjska flaga i godło, oraz napisy, oznajmiające że teczka zawiera dokumenty kancelarii adwokackiej.

– Państwo pozwolą, że zanim przejdę do oficjalnego odczytania testamentu Lily Potter wyjaśnię kilka spraw – powiedział mecenas. Ponieważ nikt nie zaprotestował, prawnik mówił dalej. – Jedynym spadkobiercą Lily jest jej syn, pan Harold James Potter. Panowie Severus Snape i Olaf Goldstone są wykonawcami testamentu i zgodnie z ostatnią wolą mojej klientki, zarządzali dotychczas pozostawionym przez nią majątkiem. Wszyscy pozostali występują jako świadkowie. Jakieś uwagi?

Uwag nie było. Prawnik z namaszczeniem otworzył teczkę, wyjął z niej testament i głośno odczytał. Tekst był bardzo krótki. Pomijając urzędowe frazesy jedyną istotną treść zawierały proste zdania, których sens był jasny – Lily cały swój majątek zapisała synowi, a wykonawcami swojej ostatniej woli wyznaczyła Severusa Snape'a oraz Olafa i Henry'ego Goldstone'ów. To było wszystko. Harry pomyślał z rozbawieniem i irytacją jednocześnie, że takie uroczyste celebrowanie odczytywania testamentu jest bezsensowne. Wszystko przecież już otrzymał. Przypomniał sobie nagle, że była mowa o jakichś klejnotach, ale jakoś nie czuł teraz potrzeby drążenia tej kwestii. Pewnie dostanie wkrótce klucz do skrytki bankowej, gdzie są przechowywane...

– No, dobrze, wszystko otrzyma Harry, ale CO otrzyma?! – zaskrzeczała nagle Petunia. Harry drgnął i skrzywił się z niechęcią. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że siostra jego matki ma okropnie drażniący i nieprzyjemny głos. A przecież słyszał go przez tyle lat!

– Właśnie miałem to odczytać. – Mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour wyjął z teczki kolejny dokument i uniósł nieco, prezentując obecnym. – Olaf, wszystko gotowe? – spytał zwracając się do Norwega.

– Oczywiście – Olaf Goldstone wstał z fotela i podszedł do stołu. Machnął różdżką i na blacie zmaterializował się wytworny skórzany kuferek, zamykany na małą, srebrzyście połyskującą kłódeczkę. Prawnik uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

– W skład masy spadkowej wchodzą następujące pozycje – spokojny i monotonny głos adwokata dla Harry'ego zabrzmiał nieco usypiająco. Chłopak z trudem stłumił ziewnięcie. Kolejny punkt programu zapowiadał się potwornie nudno. Wszystko już wiedział o spadku; co tu jeszcze może być do powiedzenia? No cóż, widocznie trzeba było dopełnić tych formalności.

– Posiadłość ziemska w Norwegii... – Pierwszy punkt z listy pozycji „masy spadkowej" był dla Harry'ego kompletnym zaskoczeniem. Chłopak poderwał gwałtownie głowę, pewien, że się przesłyszał. Niepewnie popatrzył na prawnika, który spokojnie kontynuował czytanie, – ...na terenie której znajdują się: zamek, mieszczący hotel z pełnym zapleczem oraz tereny rekreacyjne wokół zamku. Pełna lista obiektów w załączniku numer jeden... – Prawnik szybko podał Harry'emu gruby plik kartek, po czym najwyraźniej zamierzał przejść do następnego punktu na liście, ale nie było mu to dane. Petunia Dursley zerwała się z fotela i wrzasnęła coś, czego nikt nie zrozumiał.

– O co chodzi? – spytał spokojnie prawnik, mierząc ją zniesmaczonym spojrzeniem.

– Zamek Johanssonów! Moja prababka zapisała to Lily! Wiedziałam o tym! Prababka odczytała swój testament w obecności Lily, mojej matki i babci! Pominęła całkowicie moją matkę i wujków! I moją babcię, a swoją córkę! Niczego im nie dała! – wysyczała pani Dursley wściekłym głosem. – O nie! Ja tego tak nie zostawię! Pójdę do sądu! – zawyła.

Severus Snape i Olaf Goldstone jednocześnie wzruszyli ramionami, patrząc na kobietę z pobłażliwą ironią. Mecenas westchnął i spojrzał w sufit. Harry pomyślał, że prawnik wygląda tak, jakby modlił się o cierpliwość.

– Sugeruję, aby powściągnęła pani emocje – powiedział mecenas spokojnym głosem. – Pani babka, Scarlett Talley–Leighton już wcześniej próbowała zakwestionować testament swojej matki i sprawę przegrała. Pani tym bardziej nie ma szans na obalenie testamentu, zwłaszcza, że przeciwko pani i pani mężowi toczy się śledztwo w sprawie znęcania się przez was nad synem pani siostry. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że pani syn jest oskarżony o popełnienie poważnych przestępstw.

Petunia Dursley opadła na fotel zaciskając pięści. Vernonowi Dursleyowi wypełzły na twarz fioletowe plamy, a jego siostra upodobniła się do ropuchy, tak wytrzeszczała oczy. Dudley siedział otępiały i ruszał wargami, chyba coś żuł. Harry spojrzał na nich, a potem szybko zerknął spod oka na resztę obecnych. Z twarzy Dumbledore'a i Lupina nie można było niczego wyczytać. Profesor McGonagall nie ukrywała gniewu i pogardy, a Ron i Hermiona wyglądali tak, jakby nie wiedzieli czy śmiać się, czy oburzać.

– Oto akt własności – prawnik podał Harry'emu kolejny dokument, który chłopak wziął machinalnie i trzymał w dłoni, nie wiedząc, co ma z nim zrobić.

– Czy mam coś podpisać? – spytał, patrząc niepewnie na prawnika.

– Nie teraz. Jak skończę odczytywanie testamentu, to podpisze pan oświadczenie, że przyjmuje pan spadek w całości – wyjaśnił mężczyzna uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. – Wszystkie dokumenty, które panu przekażę, panie Potter, powinien pan uważnie przeczytać. A tu jest teczka na te papiery – na kolanach Harry'ego zmaterializowała się niezwykle elegancka aktówka z wężowej skóry. Chłopak szybko wsunął do niej trzymane w ręku kartki. Zauważył, że na wierzchu teczki tak samo jak na okładce notesu wytłoczono jego imię i nazwisko.

– Dziękuję – mruknął Harry. Starał się nie patrzeć na Dursleyów, ale nie mógł nie słyszeć wściekłego posapywania Vernona Dursleya i gniewnych warknięć Petunii Dursley.

– Całą dokumentację dotyczącą funkcjonowania hotelu otrzyma pan po zakończeniu formalnego odczytania testamentu – mówił dalej prawnik. – Teraz proszę pana o przyjęcie klucza do zamku. Jest to tak zwany „klucz numer jeden", czyli otwierający wszystkie drzwi w obiektach na terenie pana posiadłości. Aktywuje system alarmowy oraz zawiera elektroniczne hasło do lokalnej sieci komputerowej. Oprócz pańskiego istnieją jeszcze trzy takie klucze. Jeden jest złożony w pańskiej skrytce w banku, zaś dwa pozostałe znajdują się w posiadaniu panów Severusa Snape'a i Olafa Goldstone'a. Ten, który teraz panu wręczam, był do tej pory w dyspozycji pana Henry'ego Goldstone'a. Proszę!

W ręku adwokata coś błysnęło i po chwili Harry trzymał w dłoniach całkiem zwyczajnie wyglądający klucz, przyczepiony do metalowego breloczka. Kątem oka złowił pożądliwe spojrzenia Petunii, Vernona i Marge. Nawet Dudley przestał ruszać żuchwą i zamarł wpatrując się w niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Chłopak pomyślał, że chciwość Dursleyów jest wręcz groteskowa. Popatrzył na breloczek. Był to bardzo ładny gadżet – miał kształt lwa o złociście połyskującym ciele, z dumnie uniesionym łbem. Grzywę zwierzęcia polakierowano na czarno i ozdobiono drobniutkimi, iskrzącymi kryształkami, a oczy wykonano z oszlifowanych czerwonych kamieni, „To chyba rubiny" – zastanowił się Harry. – „Ech, mniejsza z tym." To nie było ważne. Tymczasem Olaf Goldstone otworzył kuferek i wyjął z niego dwa portfele z wężowej skóry i kalendarz. Wszystko stanowiło jeden komplet, pasujący do aktówki. Na każdym z tych przedmiotów zobaczył dwie splecione litery: H i P wykonane z połyskującego żółtego metalu. „Czyżby to było złoto?" – pomyślał nieco zaskoczony. – „Może..." Chłopak porzucił te rozważania, gdyż Norweg wyjął z kuferka kolejny przedmiot. Było to maleńkie porcelanowe pudełeczko z namalowanymi na wieczku runami.

– Proszę wszystkich o uwagę – powiedział bardzo poważnym tonem mecenas. – Panie Potter, teraz przekażę panu przedmiot, który w rodzinie Johanssonów przechodzi z pokolenia na pokolenie od kilkuset lat. Jego pierwszym właścicielem był...

Mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour nie dokończył zdania, gdyż Petunia Dursley gwałtownie poderwała się z fotela i skoczyła jak żbik w stronę Norwega.

– Lwi sygnet! – zawyła. – To dla Dudziaaaczkaaa!!!

Wyciągnęła rękę, najwyraźniej chcąc wydrzeć Norwegowi to, co trzymał w dłoniach. Harry zamarł ze zgrozy. Nagle coś mignęło i w następnej sekundzie Petunia szarpała się, przytrzymywana przez Snape'a.

– Wracaj na swoje miejsce, kobieto! – wysyczał Mistrz Eliksirów. – Chcesz stracić syna? Ten sygnet jest magiczny, o czym doskonale wiesz, bo byłaś świadkiem rytuału, gdy twoja prababka Vianne oddała go Lily! Ten sygnet może nosić tylko czarodziej! A zresztą, jak sobie życzysz. Niech twój synalek tego dotknie. Proszę uprzejmie. Piękny pogrzeb będzie miał zapewniony!

Harry miał wrażenie, że patrzy na jakiś film, który jest jednocześnie komedią i horrorem. Petunia przestała się szarpać i szlochając padła z powrotem na fotel, nie bez pomocy Snape'a.

– Prababka Vianne nikomu nie pozwoliła dotknąć sygnetu – jęczała pani Dursley. – Dała go Lily i powiedziała, że jest zaczarowany!

– Bo jest – wycedził Snape zimnym tonem. – I dlatego ten sygnet otrzyma Harry Potter, a nie twój syn!

– To Dudziaczek powinien go dostać! Jest o miesiąc starszy od niego! – wrzasnęła Petunia wskazując palcem na Harry'ego.

– Ty idiotko! – ryknął z furią Olaf Goldstone. – Jesteś potwornie głupia! Nic dziwnego, że moi rodzice i dziadkowie nie chcieli mieć z tobą nic wspólnego! Taak... Widocznie ujawniła się w tobie zła krew Talleyów! Jesteś taka, jak twoja babka Scarlett! Zawsze byłaś czarną owcą! Tak samo jak ona! Niestety, to się zdarza nawet w najlepszych rodzinach. I zdarzyło się w naszej. No i na dodatek zadałaś się z tym nicponiem, – wskazał brodą Vernona – a rezultat siedzi tu teraz przed nami. – Z nieukrywanym wstrętem spojrzał na Dudleya, który właśnie ten moment sobie wybrał, żeby potężnie beknąć. – Młodociany przestępca nadający się tylko do świętego Brutusa i w dodatku niedorozwinięty umysłowo! – wysyczał z pogardą. – Ale za to przyjemnie popatrzeć na twego siostrzeńca. Wyrośnie na wspaniałego mężczyznę – Norweg odwrócił się w tym momencie do Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się z aprobatą. Po chwili znów skoncentrował swoją uwagę na Dursleyach i skrzywił się wymownie. – Twój syn to nic dobrego. Będzie taki sam jak jego ojciec – zakończył z pogardą.

Petunia Dursley załkała spazmatycznie, a Harry miał przerażające odczucie deja vu. To już się przecież kiedyś zdarzyło, słyszał te same słowa, tylko wtedy były skierowane do niego i obrażały jego rodziców. A on w odwecie, choć zrobił to przecież zupełnie niechcący, nadmuchał winowajczynię i zrobił z niej balon. Ze zdziwieniem chłopak uświadomił sobie nagle, że nie czuje żadnej satysfakcji. Dursleyowie postępowali z nim podle i okrutnie, ale w tej chwili Harry widział jakby w powiększającym szkle, jak bardzo ci ludzie są głupi i płytcy. Nie byli warci poświęcania im tak dużej uwagi. I zamiast radości z dokonanej zemsty poczuł zażenowanie i niesmak.

– Dudziaczek nie jest niedorozwinięty! – wrzasnęła Marge Dursley zapluwając stół przed sobą. Olaf Goldstone niedbale skinął różdżką i natychmiast jej wrzask ucichł, jak ucięty nożem. Wymachiwała pięściami i ruszała ustami jak ryba, ale nie wydała z siebie ani jednego dźwięku. Nie zdołała też podnieść się z fotela, chociaż usilnie próbowała. Mężczyzna pochylił się ku niej groźnie i kobieta zamarła w groteskowej pozycji.

– Zamknij się, ty zapijaczona wywłoko! – warknął Norweg. – Jak śmiesz się odzywać! Zapamiętaj! Jeśli ja się dowiem, że ośmieliłaś się znowu powiedzieć coś złego o Lily, to ty odczujesz, co może zrobić rozgniewany czarodziej! – blondyn złowrogo błysnął oczami i znacząco uniósł różdżkę w stronę Marge Dursley. Przerażona kobieta skuliła się w fotelu.

– Olaf, dosyć! – Ostro wkroczył mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour. Norweg skinął głową i usiadł. Adwokat spojrzał gniewnie na Dursleyów. – Jeśli nadal będziecie państwo przeszkadzać, wyprosimy was stąd – ostrzegł chłodno. – Jesteście tu tylko i wyłącznie jako świadkowie i w związku z tym nie powinniście niczego komentować – oznajmił.

– A ja chyba jednak nie powinienem był proponować, żeby państwa tu zaprosić jako świadków – powiedział nagle Dumbledore. W jego głosie brzmiała dezaprobata. Harry szybko się rozejrzał. Na twarzach profesor McGonagall, Lupina i jego przyjaciół widniał taki sam wyraz – wszyscy byli zszokowani i zniesmaczeni jednocześnie.

„Dursleyowie zaprezentowali się najgorzej, jak tylko mogli" – pomyślał chłopak z rozgoryczeniem. Jednocześnie poczuł nagły gniew na Snape'a. Tylko Mistrz Eliksirów mógł opowiedzieć Olafowi Goldstone'owi historię nadmuchania Marge Dursley i podać szczegóły, które poznał ucząc Harry'ego oklumencji. Dlaczego to zrobił?! Ale to oznaczało, że ci dwaj mężczyźni są bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi... „Później o tym pomyślę" – obiecał sobie Harry skupiając ponownie uwagę na poczynaniach mecenasa.

Prawnik wziął do ręki leżące na stole porcelanowe pudełeczko i podał je Harry'emu.

– Magiczny sygnet Johanssonów – powiedział uroczystym głosem. – Jego twórcą i pierwszym człowiekiem, który go nosił był jarl Trygwe Lars Johansson, potężny czarodziej i jeden z najdzielniejszych wojowników Wikingów. Ten sygnet może nosić na palcu tylko człowiek obdarzony mocą magiczną. Nosiła go pańska matka, a teraz należy do pana.

Harry ostrożnie otworzył szkatułkę. Podświadomie spodziewał się złota, dlatego zaskoczyło go, że sygnet był srebrny. Delikatnie wyjął klejnot i dokładnie obejrzał. Wnętrze obrączki pokrywał runiczny napis, a oczko sygnetu wykonano z czarnego, idealnie wypolerowanego, przezroczystego kamienia. Gdy Harry przyjrzał mu się bliżej, zauważył ledwie widoczny zarys sylwetki lwa, zapewne wyryty po spodniej stronie oczka. „Dlatego Petunia krzyczała o „lwim sygnecie"!" – pomyślał chłopak. Wsunął pierścień na środkowy palec prawej dłoni. Pasował idealnie i był przyjemnie ciepły w dotyku. Harry czuł, że ten niezwykły przedmiot promieniuje przyjazną magią. Podniósł głowę. Zauważył nieco zakłopotany, że wszyscy obecni wpatrują się w niego z napięciem, a Ron i Hermiona sprawiali wrażenie wystraszonych. Czego się spodziewali? Że sygnet go ugryzie? Co prawda Snape straszył Petunię, że sygnet zabije Dudleya, jeśli ten go dotknie, ale Harry był pewien, że ani Mistrz Eliksirów ani Olaf Goldstone nie daliby mu przedmiotu, który mógłby go skrzywdzić. Uśmiechnął się i jego przyjaciele wyraźnie odetchnęli z ulgą. Norweg i mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour wyglądali na bardzo zadowolonych. Adwokat dał znak, że chce zabrać głos.

– Panie Potter, ten sygnet wzmacnia magię swojego właściciela. W razie potrzeby może być substytutem różdżki. Powinien pan teraz dopełnić pewnego magicznego rytuału. Severus, jako pana najbliższy krewny będzie pańskim poręczycielem. Severusie, oddaję ci głos – skinął w stronę Mistrza Eliksirów.

Snape wziął różdżkę i podszedł do Harry'ego.

– Wyciągnij przed siebie dłonie – polecił. – Rytuał jest bardzo prosty – dodał. – Każdy kolejny właściciel lwiego sygnetu musi oddać mu kroplę swojej krwi dla przypieczętowania magicznego przymierza.

Dumbledore z ogromnym zaciekawieniem przyglądał się poczynaniom Snape'a.

– To bardzo interesujące, Severusie – powiedział. – Czytałem o magii Wikingów, ale nigdy nie widziałem jej stosowania w praktyce.

Mistrz Eliksirów chwycił lewą dłoń Harry'ego i szybko dotknął różdżką czubka jego środkowego palca. Chłopak poczuł lekkie ukłucie i ujrzał na palcu kroplę krwi. Spojrzał niepewnie na mężczyznę, wciąż trzymającego go za przegub.

– Co teraz? – spytał cicho.

– Posmaruj swoją krwią kamień sygnetu – odpowiedział Snape puszczając rękę chłopca.

Harry szybko spełnił polecenie. Jego krew wsiąkła w czarny kamień bez śladu. Wstrzymał oddech czując, jak sygnet się rozgrzewa. Nagle pierścień rozjarzył się i po chwili kamień zmienił barwę na mlecznobiałą, a wygrawerowany lew stał się złocisty i bardzo wyraźny. Snape dotknął różdżką sygnetu. Mężczyzna nie wypowiedział żadnego zaklęcia, ale Harry czuł w ręce mrowienie, jakby przepływał przez nią słaby prąd. Po chwili wszystko się skończyło. Sygnet błyszczał jak świeżo wypolerowany, a złocisty lew prześwitywał z wnętrza białego kamienia w oczku. Teraz widać było wyraźnie, że nad głową lwa zawisły trzy korony, a otaczało go dziewięć serc.

– Spróbuj teraz użyć sygnetu zamiast różdżki i przywołać Accio te dwa portfele i kalendarz leżące na stole – zażądał Snape.

Harry bez zastanowienia wyciągnął przed siebie prawą dłoń i krzyknął: – Accio!

Zaklęcie przywołujące opanował znakomicie już w czwartej klasie. Uratowało mu to życie podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego i gdy uciekał przed Voldemortem z cmentarza...

Teraz sygnet zadziałał tak, jak uprzedził go mecenas. Chłopak po sekundzie trzymał już w rękach przywołane przedmioty.

– Doskonale! – pochwalił go Olaf Goldstone. – Obejrzyj, co tam masz.

Pierwszy portfel zawierał kilkanaście kart kredytowych, (jedna była jednolicie złota), a drugi mugolskie pieniądze – angielskie funty i trochę bilonu, a do kalendarza dołączono mały notes. Tymczasem Norweg wyjął z kuferka kolejny przedmiot – srebrną bransoletę.

– Należała do twojej matki – powiedział podając ją Harry'emu. Hermiona ze świstem wciągnęła powietrze. Harry spojrzał na przyjaciółkę z zaskoczeniem. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w bransoletę szeroko otwartymi oczami, z bardzo dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Hermiona! Co się stało? – spytał Harry z niepokojem.

– Ja... Widziałam taką samą... – szepnęła dziewczyna.

– Owszem! – wmieszał się Mistrz Eliksirów. – Moją. Ja też mam taką.

– I ja – odezwał się Norweg. Obaj mężczyźni odsłonili prawe przeguby, na których widniały identyczne bransolety jak ta, którą Harry trzymał w ręku.

– Czy to także rodzinny zwyczaj? – zaciekawił się chłopak.

– Tak, większość naszych krewnych je nosi, ale to nie są tylko ozdoby. Służą także do innych celów – Olaf Goldstone uśmiechnął się zagadkowo. – Wszystko ci wyjaśnię, jeszcze dzisiaj, ale nie w tej chwili. Pan mecenas ma ci jeszcze sporo do powiedzenia. I my obaj też – dodał, wymieniając szybkie spojrzenia ze Snape'em.

Prawnik wziął do ręki kolejną kartkę.

– Farma we Francji. Jest to gospodarstwo rolne, nastawione na hodowlę ziół. Proszę, oto akt własności i dokumentacja farmy – adwokat wręczył Harry'emu kolejną porcję papierów.

– Lily kupiła to gospodarstwo za swoją część spadku po ojcu – wtrącił Olaf Goldstone. – Resztę pieniędzy korzystnie rozdysponowała. Sporą sumę złożyła w banku na wysoki procent oraz kupiła akcje różnych przedsiębiorstw, głównie mugolskich. Była to inwestycja na przyszłość, bo Lily chciała założyć firmę produkującą eliksiry. Niestety, nie udało jej się zrealizować swoich marzeń... Ale gospodarstwo prosperuje znakomicie i przynosi duże zyski – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do mecenasa.

– Tak, Lily miała za co kupić tę farmę! – wrzasnęła nagle Petunia. – Ojciec zostawił jej więcej pieniędzy niż mnie!

– Bzdura! – ryknął z wściekłością Snape zrywając się z fotela. – Dostałyście obie dokładnie tyle samo pieniędzy, po dwa i pół miliona funtów! Stephen Evans jaki był, taki był, ale swój majątek podzielił sprawiedliwie między was obie! Tylko że Lily umiała mądrze wykorzystać swoją część, a ty nie! Bo cały swój posag oddałaś temu nicponiowi, którego poślubiłaś!

– Severusie! – zareagował ostro mecenas. – Opanuj się! Siadaj! – rozkazał. Ku zdumieniu Harry'ego, Snape usłuchał. – A panią ponownie proszę o wstrzymanie się od komentarzy – dodał lodowatym tonem, patrząc na Petunię Dursley groźnym wzrokiem. Kobieta skuliła się i zamilkła. – Wie pani doskonale, że nie ma pani najmniejszych szans na zakwestionowanie testamentu siostry. A skoro tę sprawę już wyjaśniliśmy, to pozostał nam ostatni punkt. Lily Potter posiadała konta w kilku bankach, oraz klejnoty, które otrzymała od swojej matki. Klejnoty zostały złożone jako depozyt w jednym z banków szwajcarskich. Oto wyciągi bankowe i klucz do skrytki – prawnik podał Harry'emu kartonową teczkę z jakimś herbem i małe pudełeczko. Chłopak sięgnął po pudełeczko. Jak się słusznie domyślał, wewnątrz leżał mały kluczyk, o bardzo skomplikowanym rysunku nacięć na obu krawędziach. Niewątpliwie to on otwierał zamek sejfu w banku. Chłopak odłożył to na stół i otworzył teczkę, po czym natychmiast ją zamknął. Wewnątrz znalazł papiery zapisane cyframi i niezrozumiałymi symbolami.

– Wszystko ci dokładnie wytłumaczymy – Olaf Goldstone powtórzył swoją wcześniejszą obietnicę, uśmiechając się pod nosem. – Nie jest to specjalnie trudne ani niezrozumiałe. Ale o tym później. Mam ci do przekazania jeszcze dwie rzeczy – uśmiech Norwega był już całkiem wyraźny. – Mogę, Mitch? – mężczyzna odwrócił się do mecenasa.

– Tak, możesz – prawnik też się uśmiechnął. – Oddałem panu, panie Potter, wszystko, co powierzyła mi pańska matka – powiedział łagodnie. – Tym samym, oficjalnie, moja rola jest zakończona. Natomiast nieoficjalnie chciałbym pana zapewnić, że zawsze chętnie będę służył panu radą i pomocą, jeśli tylko będzie pan tego potrzebował.

– Dziękuję... – wykrztusił Harry. „Na pewno będę potrzebował pomocy." – pomyślał z lekkim przerażeniem.

– Jeszcze tylko jedno – oznajmił prawnik rzeczowo. – Podatek spadkowy został opłacony, zarówno w Norwegii, jak i we Francji i nie będzie pan miał żadnych problemów z tym związanych. Wszelkie formalności zostały załatwione. Olaf, proszę bardzo, ustępuję ci miejsca.

Norweg uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyjął z kuferka podłużne, drewniane pudełko.

– Ponieważ nie będę mógł być na twoich urodzinach, Harry, to prezent ode mnie dostaniesz już teraz. – Mężczyzna zdjął pokrywkę i podał Harry'emu otwarte pudełko. Chłopakowi zaparło dech. Wewnątrz pudełka leżał zegarek. Ale jaki! Tak eleganckie i wytworne czasomierze Harry widywał na zdjęciach w katalogach, z lubością przeglądanych przez Petunię Dursley i jej „przyjaciółki" podczas proszonych „herbatek". Potem Petunia złośliwie obgadywała swoje znajome przed Vernonem, naśmiewając się z nich bezlitośnie, a katalogi mody lądowały w koszu na śmieci. Harry czasami wyciągał je stamtąd i ukradkiem oglądał... A teraz miał w ręku taki właśnie wspaniały zegarek! Podniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto w błękitne oczy Norwega.

– Dziękuję... – wyszeptał, z trudem wydobywając głos ze ściśniętego gardła.

– Będzie działać w Hogwarcie, bo nie jest elektroniczny. Nakręca się sam, pod wpływem ruchów nadgarstka, więc nie musisz o tym pamiętać – powiedział Olaf uśmiechając się kątem ust.

– Czy jest magiczny? – spytał Ron wpatrując się z zaciekawieniem w zegarek. Harry spojrzał na przyjaciela. Poczuł się dziwnie winny. Chętnie podzieliłby się z Weasleyami swoimi pieniędzmi, ale wiedział, że oni niczego od niego nie przyjmą... Na twarzy Rona nie było jednak ani cienia zazdrości. Tylko zainteresowanie.

– Sam zegarek nie – odpowiedział Norweg na pytanie rudzielca. – Ale dodałem mu trochę magii – zaśmiał się. – Nałożyłem na niego kilka zaklęć – wyjaśnił. – Nigdy go nie zgubisz, nikt ci go nie ukradnie i nie będziesz musiał go czyścić – zakończył, patrząc na Harry'ego. W oczach miał figlarne błyski. Radość chłopaka wyraźnie go cieszyła.

– To świetnie! – Harry szybko zsunął z ręki swój stary zegarek i założył nowy.

– A oto ostatnia niespodzianka! – Norweg machnął różdżką i na stole pojawił się wielki pluszowy misiek. Harry westchnął z niedowierzaniem. A toż co?! Wyraźnie rozweselony mężczyzna chwycił zabawkę i zaprezentował obecnym. Pierwszy parsknął śmiechem Dumbledore. Po chwili dołączyli do niego profesor McGonagall i Lupin, a za nimi Ron i Hermiona. Mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour chichotał radośnie i nawet Snape się jakby uśmiechnął. Harry popatrzył na miśka i też się roześmiał. Tylko Dursleyowie się nie śmiali. Wszyscy czworo mieli ponure miny. Patrzyli na pluszaka spode łba, jakby ta niewinna zabawka mogła im czymś zagrozić. Chłopak zerknął na nich i szybko odwrócił wzrok. Postanowił pójść za radą swego norweskiego kuzyna i zignorować Dursleyów. Cokolwiek zrobią, czy powiedzą...

A misiek wyglądał rzeczywiście bardzo zabawnie. Miał butną minę i sprawiał wrażenie ogromnie zadowolonego z siebie. Nic dziwnego – był ubrany w doskonale dopasowane wełniane spodnie, lnianą koszulę i aksamitną kamizelkę. Do tego jedwabny, złocisto–zielony krawat z odrobiną czerni, ozdobiony zapinką z jakimś ciemnozielonym kamieniem i pasujące do tego spinki do mankietów.

– Ten pluszowy dżentelmen to prezent od firmy Versace. Klienci, którzy u nich robią duże zakupy są zawsze obdarowywani zabawnymi gadżetami i cennymi prezentami. Krawat jest z naturalnego jedwabiu, a spinki są złote – wyjaśnił poważnie Olaf Goldstone.

Harry wziął miśka i uważnie mu się przyjrzał. Pluszak był miękki i bardzo przyjemny w dotyku.

– Moja pierwsza zabawka... – mruknął chłopak cicho.

– Coś ty powiedział?! – warknął gniewnie Norweg. Odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę Petuni Dursley, wpatrując się w nią zwężonymi oczami. Wyraz twarzy zmienił mu się w mgnieniu oka. Już się nie uśmiechał. Harry zagryzł wargi. Miał poważne obawy, że słowa, które mu się niebacznie wymknęły mogą stać się zaczynem kolejnej awantury, a tego wcale nie chciał.

– Ach tak... – wysyczał jadowicie jasnowłosy mężczyzna, nie odrywając spojrzenia od Petunii. Kobieta skuliła się wystraszona. Harry z pewnym zdziwieniem zauważył, że nie patrzyła na Goldstone'a, ale zerkała na niego, jakby nieco niepewnie. Chyba chciała coś powiedzieć i nie mogła znaleźć słów. Sprawiała wrażenie nie tylko przerażonej, ale także zmieszanej i zagubionej. Chłopak pomyślał, że Petunia wygląda żałośnie i poczuł że budzi się w nim cień litości. Pomimo wszystko. Odwrócił się do Goldstone'a, ale nie zdążył nic zrobić, ponieważ mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour ubiegł go z interwencją.

– Olaf, przecież wiedziałeś o tym od dawna – wtrącił się stanowczym tonem. – Nie traćmy czasu na jałowe kłótnie, tym bardziej, że wszystko już ustaliliśmy i państwo przyjęli naszą propozycję – skinął głową w stronę Dursleyów. – Odczytywanie testamentu zostało zakończone, proponuję więc, żebyście państwo wrócili do swojej kwatery – zakończył z naciskiem.

– Sami nie trafimy! – warknął Vernon Dursley.

– Madame Pomfrey państwa odprowadzi – odpowiedział natychmiast Dumbledore, podniósł się i podszedł do kominka.

Gdy Dursleyowie opuścili gabinet dyrektora, Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Miał dość ich towarzystwa. I chyba nie tylko on, bo atmosfera w gabinecie zdecydowanie wypogodniała, chociaż nadal odczuwał napięcie. Szybko się rozejrzał. Mecenas patrzył na Goldstone'a i Snape'a z wyraźną naganą. Chłopak pomyślał z podziwem o prawniku. Na pewno miał niezwykle silną osobowość, skoro potrafił poskromić Mistrza Eliksirów i jego przyjaciela – zmusił ich obu do panowania nad sobą i stłumienia wybuchów furii.

Snape przez chwilę patrzył na drzwi, z taką miną, jakby obawiał się, że Dursleyowie wrócą. Zachowanie Mistrza Eliksirów wobec nich nie było, łagodnie mówiąc, uprzejme. Harry westchnął w duchu. Nie odczuwał satysfakcji patrząc na ich upokorzenie i nie wierzył, żeby ta bolesna lekcja czegokolwiek ich nauczyła. Mimo wszystko miał nadzieję, że zostaną skutecznie ukryci w Kanadzie i będą bezpieczni... o ile sami czegoś nie zepsują. Ale może się uda.

– Severusie, dokończ swoją opowieść – Mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour skinął głową Mistrzowi Eliksirów i rozsiadł się w fotelu. Snape wyjął z kieszeni marynarki małe pudełeczko obite czarnym aksamitem. Podał je Harry'emu na otwartej dłoni.

– Miałem ci to wręczyć w twoje szesnaste urodziny – powiedział zmęczonym głosem. – Razem z różdżką Lily. Ponieważ jej różdżkę już masz, więc to także otrzymasz dzisiaj. Weź.

Ku najwyższemu zdumieniu chłopaka, w pudełeczku był tylko mały, złoty, prosty krzyżyk na cienkim, również złotym łańcuszku. Harry nie poczuł w tym śladów magii... Popatrzył pytająco na profesora.

– To twój krzyżyk od chrztu – odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów na nieme pytanie chłopca. – Nie ma w nim żadnej magii... Nie, nie użyłem teraz legilimencji – westchnął. – Musisz się nauczyć bardziej nad sobą panować, wszystkie myśli masz wypisane na twarzy.

Harry zacisnął szczęki. Szybko zapiął na szyi łańcuszek i schował krzyżyk pod koszulą.

– Dziękuję... I proszę o wyjaśnienia! – powiedział cicho, ale stanowczo.

– Oczywiście. Usiądź – zażądał spokojnie Snape. – Miałeś kilka tygodni, gdy twój ojciec zdecydował, że trzeba cię ochrzcić i oznajmił twojej matce, kogo wybrał na ojca chrzestnego. Lily spodziewała się oczywiście, że wybranym przez jej męża do tej roli będzie Syriusz Black, ale wcale nie była tym zachwycona. Kiedy jeszcze wszyscy byliśmy uczniami nie znosiła Blacka, a potem, chociaż jej niechęć do niego nieco się zmniejszyła i twierdziła, że nawet go polubiła, to niezbyt mu ufała. Lily zawsze uważała Blacka za osobnika nieodpowiedzialnego i nie miała wysokiego mniemania o jego intelekcie. Powiedziała twemu ojcu, że ona też wybrała dla ciebie ojca chrzestnego. Potter oczywiście próbował protestować, ale nic nie wskórał, bo gdy Lily coś postanowiła, to wszelki sprzeciw był bezcelowy. Dlatego miałeś dwóch ojców chrzestnych. Jednym z nich był Black, drugim ja.

W gabinecie zapadła taka cisza, że Harry miał wrażenie, jakby nagle ogłuchł. Siedział jak sparaliżowany i czuł w głowie kompletną pustkę. Okropną ciszę przerwało chrząknięcie profesor McGonagall.

– Severusie! – jęknęła. – Dlaczego mówisz o tym dopiero teraz?!

– Bo dopiero teraz mogę – wyjaśnił szorstko. – Nie jestem już szpiegiem i ta tajemnica może zostać ujawniona. Choć lepiej, żeby to się nie stało powszechnie wiadome. Przede wszystkim nie powinno to dojść do uszu Riddle'a. A zaklęcie, które broni Pottera przed penetracją jego umysłu przez Voldemorta będzie działać znakomicie, oczywiście jedynie pod warunkiem, że sam Potter go nie usunie.

– Nie! – krzyknął Harry z przerażeniem. – Chcę żeby działało!

– Możesz to zrobić całkowicie bezwiednie – powiedział ostrzegawczym tonem Dumbledore. – Niestety, żadne zaklęcie nie daje stuprocentowej pewności, że zadziała poprawnie i zgodnie z intencją rzucającego. Szczególnie tak bardzo skomplikowane. Musisz się z tym pogodzić.

– Nawet Avada może nie zadziałać, o czym wiesz doskonale, lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny – wtrącił miękko Olaf Goldstone. – Mieliśmy naprawdę bardzo ważny powód, żeby milczeć – dodał.

Snape wstał. Szybkim ruchem podsunął w górę lewy rękaw marynarki, podwijając jednocześnie rękaw koszuli. Odsłonił Mroczny Znak na przedramieniu, teraz ledwie widoczny. Mimo, że czaszka była szara i przyblakła, Znak zdawał się pulsować, a wąż wił się, jakby z wściekłością. Wyglądało to ohydnie, ale Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że Mroczny Znak na ręce Mistrza Eliksirów został zablokowany. Przypomniał sobie okrzyk Snape'a: „Nie do końca!" – gdy z pomocą Dumbledore'a zmagał się z przesłaną poprzez Znak klątwą Voldemorta, którą ten zaatakował Mistrza Eliksirów. Czy to oznaczało, że Mroczny Znak Snape'a można byłoby całkowicie usunąć, a Mistrz Eliksirów chciał go mieć nadal?!

– Gdy byłem uczniem siódmej klasy, Voldemort zdobywał coraz więcej zwolenników i stawał się coraz bardziej potężny. Wiedziałem, że wielu moich bliskich znajomych go popiera, przede wszystkim członkowie starych rodów i czystokrwiści – Snape prawie szeptał, ale nikt ze słuchaczy nie uronił ani słowa. W komnacie panowała taka cisza, że można byłoby usłyszeć odgłos upadku szpilki na puszysty dywan wyściełający podłogę gabinetu. Wszyscy zamarli, wpatrzeni w Mistrza Eliksirów. – Nie chciałem wstąpić w jego szeregi, chociaż Lucjusz Malfoy gorąco mnie do tego namawiał. Nie odmawiałem wprost, powiedziałem Lucjuszowi, że muszę najpierw załatwić moje sprawy prywatne i zdać OWTM–y. Dziewiątego stycznia skończyłem siedemnaście lat i w dramatycznych okolicznościach objąłem w posiadanie Snape Manor. O tym więcej powiem później, bo ta historia wymaga oddzielnej opowieści. Na razie tylko jedno odnośnie tej sprawy. Moi kuzyni próbowali mnie zamordować, a Lily ocaliła mi życie. Dowiedziałem się od Bellatrix, że Lily i jej chłopak, czyli Potter; mają zostać oboje zabici. Lily – bo jest szlamą, a Potter – bo jest zdrajcą idei czystej krwi. A że oboje są ulubieńcami Dumbledore'a, więc ich śmierć miała być dla dyrektora strasznym ciosem. Postanowiłem odwdzięczyć się Lily i zdecydowałem, że najlepiej ją ochronię przystając do śmierciożerców. Bo wtedy będę mieć informacje z pierwszej ręki. No, cóż... Naprawdę nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, na co się decyduję. Bardzo szybko zrozumiałem, że porwałem się na coś, co jest wyjątkowo potworne. I że czeka mnie niewyobrażalny wręcz koszmar. Niestety, nie rozmawiałem wcześniej z nikim o mojej decyzji, chociaż mogłem i powinienem był to zrobić. Postawiłem Lily i moich przyjaciół przed faktem dokonanym. Gdy wyjawiłem im mój potworny sekret, ich pierwszą reakcją było przerażenie. Ale nikt mnie nie odtrącił. Stworzyliśmy wtedy związek, który nazwaliśmy „grupą wzajemnego wsparcia" i postanowiliśmy czynnie walczyć z Voldemortem. A Lily poślubiła Pottera i oboje wstąpili do Zakonu Feniksa, o którym ja wtedy nic nie wiedziałem. Kiedy zacząłem przekazywać Lily informacje, ona mnie usilnie namawiała, żebym szpiegował dla pana – Snape spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, który przyglądał mu się ze smutkiem. – Pomyślałem, że to wcale niegłupi pomysł. Przyszedłem do pana i poprosiłem o pomoc. Głównie chodziło mi o podniesienie moich umiejętności w oklumencji i legilimencji. Trenowałem jedno i drugie od lat, nauczyła mnie tego matka, ale obawiałem się, że moje umiejętności mogą okazać się niewystarczające dla oszukania Voldemorta. O mojej roli wiedziały wtedy tylko dwie osoby z Zakonu Feniksa – Lily i pan, profesorze. Potem dowiedział się jeszcze Potter, bo był zazdrosny i robił Lily awantury. Musiałem się z Lily spotykać... a to strasznie się nie podobało jej mężowi – głos Mistrza Eliksirów wręcz ociekał jadem, gdy to mówił. – Zaczął nas śledzić wysługując się Pettigrewem. Ironia losu... Lily nie mogła już tego znieść i w końcu powiedziała swemu mężowi dlaczego się widujemy. Powiedziała mu to w dniu swojej śmierci. Może dlatego Pettigrew się nie dowiedział o mojej działalności, bo po prostu Potter nie zdążył go o tym poinformować. Potter tak absurdalnie ufał Glizdogonowi. Nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego. – Snape potarł czoło. – To mnie dziwiło, ale niestety nie zastanawiałem się wtedy nad tą kwestią. Nigdy nie zwracałem na Pettigrewa uwagi, a to był potworny błąd. On, jak się okazało, był bardzo dobrym aktorem. Przecież przez rok szpiegował Zakon. Nikt go o nic nie podejrzewał, a ja nie miałem pojęcia o jego roli. No i chyba jednak nie był aż takim beznadziejnym beztalenciem, skoro jednym zaklęciem uśmiercił dwanaście osób i wrobił w to Blacka tak, że wszyscy uwierzyli w jego winę. I zamordował Cedrika Digorry'ego rzucając Avadę, w dodatku użył do tego różdżki Riddle'a, a nie swojej własnej, choć i ją miał.

– Gdzie on teraz jest? – przerwał Snape'owi Lupin. – Wiesz? – spytał, nie ukrywając gniewu.

– Tak, cały czas jest przy gadzinie – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów. – Mniejsza z tym.

– Jest dobrze pilnowany, tak samo, jak wszyscy pozostali śmierciożercy i sam pseudolordzina – nieoczekiwanie wtrącił się Olaf Goldstone. W jego głosie brzmiała pogarda. – Mów dalej, Severusie!

– Spotkałem się z Lily w kawiarni TEGO dnia... To było przed południem. Rozmawialiśmy kilkanaście minut, potem odszedłem z madame Nicole, a Lily została. Wtedy ostatni raz widziałem ją żywą – Snape mówił z wyraźnym wysiłkiem. – Próbowałem ją ostrzec, ale ona wróciła do domu. Widziała się jeszcze z Margheritą, córką madame Nicole... Margherita namawiała ją, żeby uciekała, bo ktoś ich zdradził i Voldemort może do nich trafić. Lily powiedziała Marghericie, że posłucha jej rady, ale najwyraźniej nie zdążyła.

– Czy wie pan... Co się stało? – zapytał Harry. Głos mu się załamał.

– Niestety, nie... – Snape nie patrzył na chłopaka, jego wzrok błądził gdzieś poza oknem. – Godzinę po rozmowie z twoją matką poleciałem świstoklikiem do Francji. Miałem wrócić następnego dnia rano. Lily obiecała mi, że porozmawia z Jamesem. Okropnie nas oboje zirytował widok włóczącego się za nami Glizdogona. Nie byłem przekonany co do słuszności decyzji o poinformowaniu Pottera w kwestii mojej działalności. Miałem obawy, że on powtórzy to Blackowi, a jemu nie ufałem ani trochę. Lily obiecała mi jednak, że zażąda od swego męża zachowania tajemnicy. Margherita powiedziała mi potem, że rozmawiała z Lily tuż po moim wyjeździe, a Twoja matka powiedziała jej, że jeśli ma uciekać, to razem ze swoim mężem. Chciała go ocalić... Podejrzewam, że nie zdołała go przekonać, a to skończyło się... tak jak się skończyło... – Snape urwał. Przez chwilę milczał, po czym z wyraźnym wysiłkiem ponownie podjął opowieść. – W nocy nie mogłem spać. Miałem złe przeczucia. Próbowałem się uspokoić czytając coś, ale nic to nie pomogło. W pewnym momencie poczułem potworny ból. Palił mnie Mroczny Znak. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem czegoś równie strasznego. To było gorsze nawet od Cruciatusa. Straciłem na chwilę przytomność. Ocknąłem się błyskawicznie, gdyż usłyszałem gasnący głos Lily. Wymówiła dwa imiona... Harry... i jeszcze jedno. Nie, nie moje.

– Czyje?! – jęknął Lupin.

– Człowieka, którego kochała od piętnastego roku życia – odpowiedział cicho Snape. Popatrzył smętnie na Harry'ego, omijając wzrokiem Lupina. – To było w czwartej klasie... Drugiego stycznia Lily skończyła piętnaście lat, a moje czternaste urodziny przypadały dziewiątego. Postanowiliśmy, że urządzimy sobie przyjęcie, tylko dla nas dwojga. Udało mi się namówić skrzaty w kuchni, żeby upiekły nam mały tort według przepisu mojej matki i kupiłem w Hogsmeade trochę kremowego piwa. Początkowo bawiliśmy się nieźle, ale Lily nie zdołała ukryć przede mną, że coś ją trapi. Była bardzo smutna, co starała się schować pod maską sztucznej wesołości. W końcu spytałem, co się stało. Nieoczekiwanie wybuchnęła strasznym płaczem i przyznała mi się, że od kilku miesięcy kocha chłopaka, który nie zwraca na nią najmniejszej uwagi. Powiedziała mi, kto to jest. Czułem się kompletnie bezradny, miałem czternaście lat i jeszcze się nie interesowałem dziewczętami, to przyszło później... Lily była starsza ode mnie o rok, a jej ukochany miał już prawie siedemnaście lat. Nie miałem pojęcia, co zrobić, ani co powiedzieć. On nigdy nie zauważył jej jako kobiety, ani gdy byliśmy uczniami w szkole, ani później. Lubił ją, owszem, ale nic ponad to... Kiedy byliśmy już na ostatnim roku, Lily zaczęła chodzić z Potterem, ale tak naprawdę, to on był dla niej tylko „nagrodą pocieszenia". No, cóż... Potter adorował ją wytrwale i w końcu nauczył się ukrywać przed nią swoje występki. Lily wmawiała mi, że Potter się zmienił, niestety, ja wiedziałem lepiej... Być może Lily miała nadzieję, że wiążąc się z Potterem zwróci na siebie wreszcie uwagę ukochanego? Lecz tak się nie stało. Ucieszył się z ich związku i chyba nawet w głowie mu nie postała myśl, jaka jest prawda. Lily twierdziła, że pokochała Pottera, ale gdy zadałem jej pytanie wprost: „Czy kochasz Jamesa?" to, chociaż odpowiedziała mi, że bardzo go kocha, wyraźnie się przy tym zawahała. Dziś myślę, że gdyby tamten tylko kiwnął palcem, natychmiast porzuciłaby Pottera i odeszła z ukochanym. W tamtej strasznej chwili uświadomiłem sobie, jak bardzo musiała kochać tego człowieka, skoro ostatnim wypowiedzianym przez nią słowem było jego imię! Wiedziałem, że Lily umiera... że umarła. I nie miałem żadnych wątpliwości, że się nie omyliłem – zdrajcą był Black! Wszyscy wtedy byli przekonani, że to on był Strażnikiem. Wróciłem natychmiast do Anglii, ale już było za późno. Dowiedziałem się od razu, że ty ocalałeś – mówiąc to wszystko nie spuszczał spojrzenia z Harry'ego, a chłopak miał wrażenie, że przenikliwy wzrok Mistrza Eliksirów przechodzi przez niego, jakby był ze szkła. – I bardzo żałuję, że cię nie zabrałem. Za bardzo zawierzyłem panu, panie dyrektorze – odwrócił się gwałtownie do Dumbledore'a. – Niestety, pańska ocena sytuacji okazała się zbyt optymistyczna! Zabrałbym chłopaka, ale to, – wskazał na Mroczny Znak – mnie powstrzymało. Piętno nie zniknęło, co oznaczało, że ten parszywa gadzina przeżył. I na pewno zrobi wszystko, żeby wrócić. Lily powiedziała mi o przepowiedni, ale wtedy, mając świadomość, że ona przed chwilą została zamordowana, a ja byłem oddalony od niej o tak wiele mil i nic nie mogłem zrobić... byłem zbyt zrozpaczony, żeby myśleć jasno i zdać sobie sprawę ze wszystkich możliwych skutków tego, co się wydarzyło.

Snape zasłonił Mroczny Znak i usiadł w fotelu.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Gardło miał suche jak wiór.

– Wiedział pan... że moja mama rzuciła zaklęcie Tarczy Miłości? – spytał wreszcie.

– Oczywiście. To było jedyne, co mogło cię ocalić. Bezgraniczne poświęcenie twojej matki – odpowiedział posępnie Snape.


	26. Chapter 26

– Nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś usłyszeć słowa wypowiedziane przez umierającą Lily! – wybuchnęła profesor McGonagall.

– Mogłem – odpowiedział zimno Snape. – Tak, jak mogłem Potterowi... Harry'emu... – mówił dalej z wyraźnym trudem. – ...telepatycznie przesłać wołanie o pomoc. Związałem się z Lily Przymierzem Krwi, a to rozciąga się także na jej syna. Na podobnej zasadzie działa połączenie Pottera z Voldemortem. Tylko że Przymierze Krwi jest dobrowolne, a połączenie chłopaka z gadziną powstało przypadkowo. I Przymierza Krwi nie można zablokować. Ja w każdym razie nie znam na to sposobu!

– Wiem, co oznacza Przymierze Krwi – wyszeptała kobieta ze zgrozą pomieszaną z podziwem. – To niesamowite. Do tego zaklęcia potrzeba niewiarygodnej wprost odwagi!

– Lily miała wątpliwości, twierdziła, że nie chce mnie narażać, ale ją namówiłem. To ona była zagrożona, o wiele bardziej niż ja. Skonstruowaliśmy także różne tarcze ochronne, zastosowaliśmy kombinacje zaklęć...

– ...z których na pewno co najmniej połowa była nielegalna... – mruknęła McGonagall posępnie, wpadając Snape'owi w słowa.

– A i owszem, większość – Snape zaśmiał się złośliwie. – Ale mieliśmy to prawdę mówiąc...

– W głębokim poważaniu – dopowiedział szyderczo Olaf Goldstone.

– Najważniejsze dla Lily było bezpieczeństwo jej syna – Mistrz Eliksirów zerknął przelotnie na Harry'ego. – Cała reszta nie miała znaczenia. Niestety, ja wiedziałem, że nawet najpotężniejsza z naszych Tarcz może okazać się niewystarczająca. I dlatego przystałem do śmierciożerców. Żeby mieć informacje z pierwszej ręki – zakończył.

– Do rzucenia zaklęcia blokującego moje połączenie z Voldemortem też użył pan mojej i swojej krwi – odezwał się Harry. – Chciałbym także wiedzieć... Dlaczego nie pozwolił pan całkowicie wymazać sobie Mrocznego Znaku? Może mi pan na to odpowiedzieć?

– Jestem twoim najbliższym krewnym i zawarłem Przymierze Krwi z twoją matką, więc do rzucenia zaklęcia blokującego twój umysł przed penetracją, twoja i moja krew były konieczne jako najważniejsze komponenty. Dlatego też nie mogłem pozbyć się tego mrocznego piętna. Ty masz bliznę, a ja Mroczny Znak. Jeśli gadzina podejmie jakiekolwiek działania przeciwko któremuś z nas, obaj będziemy o tym wiedzieli. Ty możesz osłabić to zaklęcie, albo... Hmm... Może lepiej użyję określenia: „zawiesić jego działanie". A to oznacza, że musisz się nauczyć panować nad swoim umysłem oraz nad tym zaklęciem. Wtedy będziesz mógł podsłuchiwać co myśli Riddle, a on nie będzie o tym wiedział. W drugą stronę to nie będzie działało, on nie będzie mógł podsłuchiwać ciebie. Rozumiesz?

– Tak – odpowiedział szybko Harry. – Ale czy to oznacza, że mogę modyfikować to zaklęcie?

– W pewnym sensie tak – wyjaśnił Snape jakby z pewnym wahaniem. – A co do mojego piętna, to miałem jeszcze jeden powód, żeby się go nie pozbywać. Voldemort nie pomyślał o tym, że można będzie działanie Znaku obrócić przeciwko niemu. Dopóki mam go na ręce, będę wiedział o każdej akcji, w której Voldemort użyje piętna do zwoływania swoich niewolników i co gorsza – dla niego oczywiście – będę wiedzieć, kogo on wzywa. A on nie może temu zapobiec!

– Dlaczego, Severusie? O tym nigdy mi nie mówiłeś?! – zdumiał się Dumbledore.

– Nie? Widocznie nie pomyślałem o tym aspekcie sprawy – westchnął Snape. – Rzecz jest bardzo prosta. Wymyślił to zaklęcie tak, żeby wiedzieć, gdy któryś z naznaczonych będzie się próbował pozbyć piętna. Zmodyfikował znane zaklęcia lojalności i nie pomyślał o tym, że ktoś może przyjść do niego tylko po to, żeby go szpiegować. I że jego zaklęcia przymusu nie będą miały nad tą osobą żadnej mocy, bo ten ktoś wcześniej złożył dobrowolnie inne przysięgi, posługując się znacznie potężniejszą magią, niż ta, jaką on władał.

– Ten „ktoś" to ty? Masz na myśli siebie – westchnęła profesor McGonagall.

– Nie tylko – uciął Snape. – Riddle skonstruował znak w taki sposób, że tylko on osobiście może zablokować komunikację, ale w tym celu musi wezwać delikwenta do siebie. Nie może tego zrobić na odległość. Nie pomyślał o tym. Nie może zamknąć tego kanału informacyjnego, bo sam to tak wykombinował! I dzięki temu, ja mogę się dowiedzieć, kogo on wzywa! A komunikacja przez Znak działa tylko w jedną stronę, czyli od gada do jego naznaczonych niewolników. Żeby zablokować mój Znak musiałby przestać używać swojego! To tak jak z radiostacją i odbiornikami. Kto ma działający odbiornik, to może odbierać nadawane audycje i nadawca nic nie może na to poradzić. Poza tym, nie chciałem, żeby się zorientował, że ty, Potter, jesteś w stanie całkowicie zniszczyć mój „odbiornik". Lepiej, by o tym nie wiedział. I jeszcze coś obróciło się przeciwko niemu... – Snape zerknął na Harry'ego i wyraźnie się zawahał.

– Coś jeszcze? Związane ze mną? – szepnął Harry.

– Tak – tym razem odpowiedział Dumbledore. – Tom zrobił chyba najgłupszą rzecz, jaką mógł uczynić. Ma w żyłach twoją krew. A to daje ci nad nim ogromną przewagę.

– Mam wrażenie, że już mi pan to mówił... A ja pana nie zrozumiałem – jęknął Harry z rozpaczą. – No a moja blizna? Ona nie działa, jak Mroczny Znak!

– Bardzo słuszne spostrzeżenie – powiedział sucho Snape. – Twoja blizna i umysł gadziny to jak dwie radiostacje, albo dwa telefony komórkowe. Tylko że ty teraz możesz swój wyłączyć.

– Niezwykle trafna analogia – oznajmił z uznaniem dyrektor. – Radziłbym jednak nie lekceważyć Riddle'a. On też może się nauczyć wyłączać swoją komórkę... Chociażby stosując zmodyfikowaną oklumencję.

– Nic nie rozumiem! – jęknął Ron. – Co to jest „telefon komórkowy"?!

– Później ci wyjaśnię – uciszyła go pospiesznie Hermiona, która z najwyższą uwagą słuchała toczącej się rozmowy. Wręcz chłonęła wszystko, co zostało powiedziane.

– Oklumencja, legilimencja... – mruknął Harry ponuro. – Ciekaw jestem, czy Voldemort, kiedy dzielił ciało z Quirrelem nie próbował na mnie legilimencji. Pamiętam, że podczas uczty spojrzałem na Quirrela i wtedy strasznie rozbolała mnie blizna! A zaraz potem poczułem potworny ból głowy!

– Nie wiem, czy gadzina próbował czytać twój umysł stosując legilimencję – westchnął Snape. – Raczej byłoby mu trudno to zrobić. Blizna zabolała cię, bo on był blisko, ale ten ból głowy, który cię zaatakował chwilę później, to już była moja wina.

– Jak to?! – wykrzyknął Harry, zbyt zaskoczony tym co usłyszał, by się oburzyć.

– Po prostu, użyłem legilimencji. Spojrzałeś na mnie, a ja wykorzystałem okazję. Chciałem się dowiedzieć czegoś o Dursleyach, bo usłyszałem niepokojące historie opowiadane przez Hagrida i przyznam się, że nie wierzyłem własnym uszom. Nie mieściło mi się w głowie to, co on opowiadał. Niestety, to była prawda. Od ciebie się tego wtedy nie dowiedziałem, bo twoje myśli w tym momencie były zmącone i zajęty byłeś czymś innym, więc szybko się wycofałem – wyjaśnił spokojnie Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Kiedy tylko Severus powtórzył mi, co usłyszał od Hagrida, natychmiast wstrzymaliśmy wysyłanie pieniędzy twojej ciotce. Nie wysłaliśmy ci też prezentu na urodziny – wtrącił Olaf Goldstone. – Teraz wiemy, że Petunia zdefraudowała twoje pieniądze i nie oddawała ci przesyłanych przez nas zabawek. Zaufaliśmy panu profesorowi, licząc na to, że się tobą zaopiekuje – Norweg popatrzył z jawną pretensją na Dumbledore'a.

– Ma pan rację, to w sporej części była moja wina – westchnął dyrektor ze smutkiem.

– Moja też – mruknął gniewnie Olaf Goldstone.

– Obawiam się, że gdybyście wy obaj zaczęli bardziej interesować się Harrym, to źle by się to skończyło i dla was i dla niego – wtrącił szorstko mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour. – I tak teraz już za późno na żale.

– Słusznie – warknął Snape. – Ale w związku z tym musimy teraz ustalić kwestię opieki prawnej nad tobą, Potter. Jest to bardzo pilne, bo minister Diggory zapowiedział wydanie szeregu nowych ustaw i regulacji prawnych, które między innymi dotyczyć będą opieki nad niepełnoletnimi czarodziejami.

– Opieki prawnej? – wykrztusił Harry. – Jak to?!

– Według prawa społeczności czarodziejskiej, pełnoletność uzyskuje się z chwilą ukończenia siedemnastu lat, a w świecie mugoli, przynajmniej tu, w Wielkiej Brytanii – trzeba mieć osiemnaście lat, żeby zostać uznanym za dorosłego – wyjaśnił szybko adwokat. – Nie wiedziałeś o tym? Niemożliwe!

– Wiedziałem, ale nie zastanawiałem się nad tym – mruknął Harry smętnie.

– Zaklęcie ochronne krwi nie działa, bo swoim postępowaniem Dursleyowie doprowadzili do tego, że dla nich zniknęło bezpowrotnie – powiedział Snape dziwnie beznamiętnym głosem.

– Zdumiewające, że to nie MNIE pan o to oskarża! – sarknął Harry.

Snape zaśmiał się złośliwie.

– Cóż, gdybym JA był na TWOIM miejscu, zaklęcie zniknęłoby dużo wcześniej – wywarczał. – Ale to nie jest w tej chwili istotne. Ważne jest, że teraz możesz wybrać. Wcześniej takich możliwości nie było.

– Co to znaczy? Co pan ma na myśli? – spytał chłopak nieufnie.

– Dursleyów odrzuciłeś definitywnie. Zatem musisz się zdecydować na innych opiekunów. Dopóki jesteś niepełnoletni, musisz jakichś mieć, w przeciwnym razie wyznaczy ci opiekuna Ministerstwo! – oznajmił lodowatym tonem Snape.

– Nie! – wykrzyknął chłopak spontanicznie. Ministerstwo ma mu wybrać opiekuna?! Co to, to nie!

– Niestety, Harry, takie jest prawo – westchnęła smutno profesor McGonagall. – Nie wiedziałam o tych wszystkich uwarunkowaniach i nie miałam pojęcia, że twoim opiekunem musi być ktoś z rodziny twojej matki. Dlatego sprzeciwiałam się oddaniu cię Dursleyom. Syriusz niestety trafił do Azkabanu, a o twoich innych krewnych nic nie było wiadomo. No i nikt nie miał pojęcia o tym, że masz dwóch ojców chrzestnych!

– Black uważał to za straszny despekt dla swojej osoby – zakpił Snape. – Wszyscy uczestnicy ceremonii milczeli, choć każdy z innych powodów. Mniejsza teraz o to. Jaką podejmiesz decyzję, Potter? – Mężczyzna spojrzał na Harry'ego zmrużonymi oczami.

– A jaką mogę? – zniecierpliwił się chłopak. – Kto może być moim opiekunem?! Pan? Profesor Lupin? Pani Weasley?!

– Nie, Molly na pewno nie – skrzywił się Snape. – Natomiast ja i Lupin z całą pewnością tak. Oprócz nas dwóch w grę wchodzi jeszcze Olaf.

– A Dudley? – wypalił nagle Harry. – Przecież on jest synem Petunii! Czy przypadkiem jego ktoś nie będzie brał pod uwagę? Wolałbym nie...

– Bez obaw. Dudley nie jest dorosły, nie ma własnego domu i jest ociężały umysłowo. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że jest mugolem. No i boi się ciebie panicznie... – podsumował ironicznie Mistrz Eliksirów.

– I nienawidzi – mruknął Harry.

– Otóż to. Na niego nie masz co liczyć i jestem pewien, że nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie będzie próbował ustanowić go twoim opiekunem – zaśmiał się złośliwie Olaf Goldstone.

– No, cóż. Rozważmy teraz, co przemawia za każdym z nas, a co przeciw. Za mną przemawia nasze pokrewieństwo. Po Petunii jestem twoim najbliższym krewnym ze strony matki... – oznajmił Snape.

– Ale przecież zaklęcie mojej matki przestało działać! – wykrzyknął Harry z rozpaczą. – Nawet jeśli wybiorę pana, to co z tego? Jest pan krewnym mojej mamy, ale jakie to może mieć znaczenie?

– Magia Lily wciąż w tobie tkwi. Zaklęcie przestało działać dla Dursleyów, lecz może się znów uaktywnić. Jednak możesz to zrobić tylko ty i tylko wtedy się to stanie, gdy w pełni świadomie i z całkowitym przekonaniem uznasz mnie za swojego krewnego. Jeśli zdecydujesz się ze mną zamieszkać, będziesz w moim domu bezpieczny. Myślę, że o wiele bardziej, niż byłeś kiedykolwiek u Dursleyów. Jednak musisz tego naprawdę chcieć! No i wtedy będziemy się chronić nawzajem, bo to zaklęcie tak działa. Przeciwko mojej kandydaturze przemawia tylko jedno. Nienawidzisz mnie.

– Nie! – krzyknął Harry z głębi serca. – To nieprawda! Już nie... – Ostatnie dwa słowa powiedział bardzo cicho.

– Dziękuję – mruknął mężczyzna nieco drwiąco. – Rozpatrzmy dwie pozostałe kandydatury. Najpierw Lupin. Jesteście obaj współwłaścicielami domu przy Grimmauld Place 12. Dom jest chroniony Fideliusem, a Strażnikiem jest sam profesor Dumbledore. Czyli jest to jedno z najbezpieczniejszych miejsc w Anglii. Co do samego Lupina – bardzo go lubisz i mu ufasz. Mam rację?

– Tak – Harry uśmiechnął się smutno. To prawda, ufał Lupinowi.

– Przeciwko niemu przemawia zaś to, że nie jest twoim krewnym, więc zaklęcie Lily raczej się dla niego nie uaktywni, chociaż... istnieje na to pewna szansa. Wydaje mi się, że niewielka, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Nikt jeszcze nie zgłębił do końca wszystkich tajników Magii Miłości... – Snape zamyślił się na chwilę. Potarł dłonią czoło.

– Severusie, czy ty mówisz poważnie? – spytał Lupin ochrypłym głosem.

Harry wstrzymał oddech. Spojrzał na Remusa. Mężczyzna był potwornie blady, jego twarz przybrała barwę śniegu.

– Tak, zapewniam cię, że jestem wyjątkowo poważny. Chyba nie przypuszczasz, że uważam ten temat za odpowiedni do żartów?! – warknął wściekle Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Przepraszam – szepnął Lupin. – Nie miałem pojęcia... – wykrztusił.

– Jasne, rozumiem – mruknął Snape sarkastycznie.

– Przeciwko mnie przemawia też moja likantropia – w głosie Remusa zabrzmiała rezygnacja.

– Jeśli nie zapomnisz o piciu eliksiru, to nie będzie z tym żadnego kłopotu. No i mam nadzieję, że Diggory pójdzie po rozum do głowy i uchyli dekrety tej ropuchy Umbridge przeciwko wilkołakom, bo jeśli nie, to Voldemort będzie miał na usługi całą armię likantropów dowodzoną przez Fenrira Greybacka! – wysyczał Snape. – Kiedy wilkołaki uzyskają pełnię praw w naszym społeczeństwie, nie będzie żadnych przeszkód prawnych, żebyś został opiekunem Pottera. Natomiast co do samego domu, to przecież sam niedawno mówiłeś, Lupin, że przydałby się tam remont. Macie teraz obaj z Potterem dość pieniędzy nie tylko na jeden, ale nawet na dwadzieścia remontów – zauważył spokojnie Mistrz Eliksirów.

– A trzecia możliwość? – wtrąciła się energicznie profesor McGonagall. – Pan Goldstone? – pytanie zawisło w powietrzu.

– Tak, ja. Jestem współzarządcą norweskiej części majątku Harry'ego Pottera. Drugim jest oczywiście Henry – odpowiedział żywo Norweg. Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, ale zaraz spoważniał kontynuując wyjaśnienia. – Ten hotel i restauracja dają duże dochody, więc kwestie materialne nie stanowią żadnego problemu. Jest tam kilka mieszkań prywatnych, a na terenie wokół zamku urządziliśmy boisko do gry w quiddicha. Gdybyś się zdecydował ze mną zamieszkać, Harry, to związana jest z tym jedna niedogodność... Musiałbyś występować jako Ion Hammersmith. Tak naprawdę, to ten człowiek nie istnieje. Przygotowaliśmy ci ten kamuflaż na wszelki wypadek, już trzy lata temu. Pod taką maską raczej nikt by cię nie znalazł. Ale musiałbyś opuścić Hogwart...

– Nie! – krzyknął Harry spontanicznie.

– Rozumiem. W każdym razie, ta możliwość szybkiego ukrycia się będzie do twojej dyspozycji – obiecał Norweg.

– Mam nadzieje, że jednak nie będę musiał z tego korzystać i do swojego hotelu będę mógł przyjechać jako ja, a nie jako nieistniejący Ion Hammersmith! – wykrzyknął Harry.

– Życzę ci tego z całego serca – zapewnił żarliwie Olaf Goldstone.

– W takim razie wybór pozostawiasz sobie między mną a Lupinem – oznajmił Snape. – Masz czas na podjęcie decyzji do końca tego miesiąca. Do trzydziestego sierpnia i tak będziemy wszyscy przebywać w Snape Manor, więc zyskasz możliwość poznania mnie lepiej. I pamiętaj Potter, że pozory mylą.

– Już się o tym nie raz przekonałem – odpowiedział smutno chłopak. – A wybór nie będzie dla mnie łatwy – dodał szczerze.

– Co do tego, nie mam najmniejszych wątpliwości – mruknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Czyżbyś jeszcze się nie zorientował, że ludzkie życie, to jedna długa ścieżka wyborów? – zapytał filozoficznie Olaf Goldstone.

– Niestety, Harry musiał przez całe życie dokonywać znacznie trudniejszych wyborów niż inni – powiedział cicho Dumbledore.

– To prawda... – szepnął Lupin ze smutkiem.

– Pan dyrektor powiedział ci kiedyś, Potter, że to nasze wybory określają, kim naprawdę jesteśmy. – Snape skinął głową w stronę Dumbledore'a i przez chwilę obaj mężczyźni patrzyli sobie w oczy. – Ziarno prawdy w tym stwierdzeniu tkwi na pewno, ale ja mam na ten temat nieco inną teorię. Na nasze wybory wpływa bardzo często przypadek. Przypadkowe spotkania powodują, że podejmujemy decyzje, których inaczej byśmy nie podjęli... To, co ci teraz opowiem, zapewne bardzo cię zaskoczy. Jednak mam też nadzieję, że da ci choć trochę do myślenia. Tiara chciała cię przydzielić do Slytherinu. A ty zapierałeś się rękami i nogami, że nie chcesz. Dlaczego? Bo pierwszą osobą ze świata czarodziejów z jaką rozmawiałeś był Hagrid. Opowiadał ci o Voldemorcie i powiedział między innymi: „...Sam – Wiesz – Kto był w Slytherinie i wszyscy jego zwolennicy..." Nie cytuję dokładnie, mniej więcej tak to brzmiało... Ucząc cię oklumencji widziałem tę scenę w twoich wspomnieniach. Teraz już wiesz, że to nieprawda, bo zwolennicy Riddle'a byli w każdym Domu, a nie tylko w Slytherinie, ale wtedy nie miałeś tej wiedzy, a więc żadnych podstaw, żeby kwestionować słowa Hagrida. Potem spotkałeś Dracona Malfoya u Madame Malkin. Draco zraził cię do siebie z miejsca. Niestety, młody Malfoy nie potrafi zdobywać ludzkiej sympatii. Na dworcu King's Cross poznałeś państwa Weasleyów, potem Ron Weasley przysiadł się do ciebie. Po drodze do szkoły opowiadał ci o Hogwarcie i Domach, a także o Malfoyach. No cóż, to co usłyszałeś nie nastawiło cię pozytywnie do Slytherinu. Kiedy Draco wszedł do waszego przedziału chciał ci ofiarować przyjaźń, a ty go odtrąciłeś. Opowiadał mi o tym. Nawet nie próbowałem mu tłumaczyć, że zachował się idiotycznie i wyjątkowo nietaktownie. Może teraz by to zrozumiał, chociaż mam i co do tego wątpliwości, ale na pewno nie wtedy. Podczas Ceremonii Przydziału myślałeś: „Tylko nie do Slytherinu!" Tiara powiedziała ci, że tam najbardziej pasujesz, ale spełniła twoje życzenie i przydzieliła cię do Gryffindoru. Może cię to zdziwi, ale nie jesteś wcale pierwszym, którego to spotkało. Tiara bardzo często uwzględnia prośby o przydział do wybranego Domu. Gdyby tego nie robiła, byłbyś w Slytherinie.

– Co pan miał na myśli mówiąc, że nie jestem pierwszym? – spytał cicho Harry. Czuł, jak zamiera w nim serce. W jednej sekundzie uświadomił sobie, kogo Snape miał na myśli... Za chwilę jego okropne przeczucia się potwierdziły.

– To samo spotkało twoją matkę. A potem mnie, tylko na odwrót... – mężczyzna dziwnie się skrzywił. – Twoja matka, jadąc po raz pierwszy do Hogwartu usiadła w jednym przedziale z trzema Ślizgonkami. Zaczęły rozmawiać. Te dziewczęta były od Lily starsze, dwie czwartoklasistki i jedna z piątej klasy. Twoja matka, Potter, opowiedziała im o sobie, także to, że pochodzi z mugolskiej rodziny. Wtedy Ślizgonki dały jej do zrozumienia, że jest kimś gorszym, „szlamą"! Lily nigdy pokorna ani łagodna nie była, toteż nawymyślała im od „wrednych idiotek" i poszła do innego przedziału. Trafiła na dziewczyny z Gryffindoru. Z siódmej klasy. Jedna z nich też była „szlamą" ale w Gryffindorze rasistowskie przekonania o wyższości „czystokrwistych" zawsze były źle widziane i tępione, więc jeśli nawet jakiś Gryfon wyznawał takie poglądy, to wolał się z tym nie ujawniać. Toteż Lily spędziła podróż bardzo przyjemnie i wysiadła z pociągu z głębokim przeświadczeniem, że Gryffindor to najlepszy Dom i postanowiła poprosić Tiarę o przydział właśnie tam. Tymczasem Tiara gorąco namawiała ją, żeby zgodziła się na Slytherin – „bo tam najlepiej pasuje", ale Lily upierała się przy Gryffindorze. I trafiła tam gdzie chciała...

– A... pan? Dlaczego chciał pan być w Slytherinie i nie zgodził się na Gryffindor? – zapytała niepewnym głosem Hermiona. – Czy źle pana zrozumiałam?

– Wręcz przeciwnie, doskonale pani zrozumiała – Snape odpowiadając dziewczynie, nie patrzył na Hermionę, tylko na Lupina. A jego spojrzenie mogłoby chyba zamrozić stopioną stal. Harry też spojrzał na Remusa. Wilkołak był bardzo blady, opuścił głowę i wpatrywał się w dywan, jakby kontemplował zawiłe arabeski wzoru kobierca. Dumbledore i McGonagall popatrzyli na siebie niepewnie.

– Czy chcesz powiedzieć, Severusie, że Tiara zamierzała cię przydzielić do Gryffindoru? – Profesor transmutacji nie zamierzała ukrywać zaskoczenia. Snape wyszczerzył zęby w gniewnym grymasie.

– Właśnie, pani profesor – odpowiedział szorstko. – Namawiała mnie dość długo. Wreszcie dała za wygraną i przydzieliła mnie do Slytherinu, zaznaczając przy tym, że akurat ten Dom jest dla mnie „najmniej odpowiedni" i że: „najbardziej pasowałbym do Gryffindoru". A na pytanie, dlaczego nie chciałem być w Gryffindorze najlepiej może odpowiedzieć Lupin – zakończył szyderczo.

– Wolę o tym nie mówić – Lupin popatrzył na Snape'a umęczonym wzrokiem. – Nie mam się czym chwalić...

– A pewnie, że nie – zadrwił mistrz Eliksirów. – Nie tylko ty, zresztą... Twoi kumple też. Nie chcesz mówić to nie mów.

– Remus! Coście wtedy zrobili?! – wykrzyknęła z przerażeniem profesor McGonagall. Lupin zagryzł wargi, ale nie odpowiedział, tylko z rezygnacją opuścił głowę.

– Wpadli do mojego przedziału i ni stąd ni zowąd obrzucili mnie znienacka różnymi klątwami – warknął Snape. – Siedziałem sam i czytałem książkę. Nie sprowokowałem ich w żaden sposób. Przegonił ich stamtąd Lucjusz Malfoy, który patrolował korytarz. Lucjusz był wtedy prefektem naczelnym i oczywiście musiał zareagować. Pomógł mi, usiadł ze mną w przedziale i opowiedział mi o Hogwarcie. A z jego opowieści niezbicie wynikało, że Slytherin to najwspanialszy Dom i ja gorąco zapragnąłem trafić właśnie tam. Tiara uwzględniła to i spełniła moje życzenie. Mam w ogóle wrażenie, że Tiara bardziej kieruje się marzeniami i pragnieniami przydzielanych uczniów, niż ich cechami charakteru. Bo tak naprawdę, to żadne z was trojga nie jest Gryfonem – mężczyzna obrzucił szyderczym spojrzeniem troje młodych ludzi. – Potter jest Ślizgonem, pan Ronald Weasley Puchonem, a panna Granger Krukonką.

– Severusie! – jęknęła profesor McGonagall – Co ty mówisz?!

– Wiem co mówię – odpowiedział Snape lodowato. – Na przykład Lupin powinien był trafić do Ravenclawu, a niejaki Peter Pettigrew zwany Glizdogonem do Slytherinu. Z kolei Draco Malfoy znacznie lepiej by się czuł jako Krukon. Niestety, Draco ma słaby charakter i umysł zatruty bzdurami. A szkoda... Tak to wygląda, pani profesor. A dlaczego wszyscy Weasleyowie trafili do Gryffindoru, chociaż z całej siódemki rodzeństwa tylko jeden z braci jest ewidentnym Gryfonem? Pozostali to Krukoni, Ślizgoni i jeden Puchon. Lecz cóż... Tradycja rodzinna zobowiązuje! I Tiara to uwzględnia.

– Nigdy nie pomyślałam, że to tak może być – szepnęła kobieta wyraźnie zdruzgotana.

– Jeśli mi pani nie wierzy, to proszę spytać samą Tiarę – zaśmiał się niewesoło Mistrz Eliksirów. – „Los wam wyznaczę na starcie" – śpiewa, a to oznacza, że przydzielając ucznia do określonego domu chce mu pomóc osiągnąć to, o czym ten uczeń marzy. Na przykład ktoś tchórzliwy marzy o tym, by być bohaterem i w Domu Lwa może rozwinąć w sobie cechy, które są u niego głęboko ukryte. A bywa, że mu się to nie udaje... I to wcale nierzadko. Ale szansę dostaje.

– No, dobrze, niech ci będzie. Może masz rację, ale czego to dowodzi? – profesor McGonagall szybko otrząsnęła się z szoku. Choć widać było, że usłyszane rewelacje głęboko ją poruszyły.

– Banalna prawda, o której bardzo często zapominamy, pani profesor – Snape wzruszył ramionami. – Cechy charakteru są neutralne, dopiero nasze wybory czynią je złymi lub dobrymi. Odwaga może być głupia, okrutna albo szlachetna, inteligencję da się wykorzystać w złym i w dobrym celu i można by tak wymieniać jeszcze długo, tylko po co?

– Istotnie, Severusie, bardzo często zapominamy o rzeczach najprostszych – przyznała McGonagall spokojnie. – Ciekawa jestem, co jeszcze za chwilę usłyszymy. Bo mam wrażenie, że zamierzasz nas zaszokować kolejnymi rewelacjami.

– To już oceni pani jak skończę. Lecz niestety, myślę, że pani obawy jednak są jak najbardziej słuszne – Snape miał szyderczą minę, ale w jego głosie było więcej smutku i zmęczenia niż drwiny.

– Powiedział pan, że moja matka ocaliła panu życie, gdy pana kuzyni próbowali pana zamordować – zaczął Harry, dość niepewnym głosem. – Czy...

– Tak, o tym też powinieneś wiedzieć – przerwał mu Snape. – I właśnie o tym teraz usłyszycie. Niestety, to TEŻ nie będzie przyjemna opowieść...

– Słuchamy, Severusie – Dumbledore wyprostował się w fotelu i rozejrzał dookoła. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Mistrza Eliksirów z napięciem i zaciekawieniem na twarzach.

– Jak już mówiłem, po śmierci naszych rodziców oboje z Lily znaleźliśmy się dokładnie w takiej samej sytuacji, Potter, jak ty u Dursleyów – Snape popatrzył ponuro na Harry'ego. – I Lily i ja byliśmy teoretycznie bardzo bogaci, a nie mieliśmy ani knuta... ani pensa. Różnica była taka, że ty nie wiedziałeś, że masz olbrzymi majątek, a my wiedzieliśmy, co się nam należy. Scarlett, babka Lily, próbowała podważyć testamenty Vianne i Stephena oraz odebrać Lily klejnoty Mathildy, ale nie udało jej się ani jedno, ani drugie. Jednak coś osiągnęła w swoich staraniach. Zdołała uzyskać orzeczenie sądu, które dawało jej pewną szansę na odebranie Lily majątku. Niewielką, co prawda, ale zawsze. Mianowicie przyznano jej opiekę prawną nad obydwiema wnuczkami. Ponadto wyrok sądu był dość okrutny, bo majątek Lily został zamrożony do czasu osiągnięcia przez nią pełnoletności. Scarlett zabrała do siebie Petunię, a Lily postawiła warunki nie do spełnienia. Oznajmiła, że nie będzie się nią opiekować, ani nie da jej pieniędzy, jeśli Lily nie zerwie z „tymi zboczeńcami", czyli naszą społecznością. No i obiecała łaskawie, że zajmie się nią, jeśli Lily da jej pełnomocnictwo do dysponowania swoim majątkiem, do dnia ukończenia przez nią osiemnastu lat. Ponieważ Lily oczywiście się nie zgodziła, babka wyrzuciła ją z domu. Jedynym miejscem, do którego Lily mogła wrócić, był Hogwart. Niestety, okazało się, że nie możemy zostać w szkole na święta. Wszyscy musieli opuścić zamek dziewiętnastego grudnia. Zajęcia miały się rozpocząć dopiero dziesiątego stycznia. Do tej pory nie wiem, co się wtedy stało i dlaczego wydano takie zarządzenie.

– Ministerstwo kazało zrobić w zamku deratyzację – odpowiedziała szybko i z nieukrywaną irytacją profesor McGonagall.

– I tylko tyle? – zdziwił się Snape. – No, to ciekawe... Ale dla nas obojga oznaczało to po prostu katastrofę. Nie mieliśmy się gdzie podziać, a ja na dodatek musiałem się ukrywać przed moimi „kochanymi" krewniakami.

– Coś sobie przypominam... – powiedziała z wysiłkiem profesor McGonagall. – Barty Crouch, który wtedy był szefem Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa przysłał oficjalne pismo, w którym pytał o twoją sytuację po śmierci rodziców. A potem otrzymałam podpisaną przez niego informację, że Ministerstwo wyznaczyło ci na opiekuna prawnego najstarszego z twoich krewnych. Czy to ten opiekun próbował cię zamordować? Chciał przejąć twój majątek?! Dlaczego nic nam nie powiedziałeś?!!!

– A niby dlaczego miałbym się zwrócić o pomoc właśnie do pani, pani profesor? – Snape wściekle wysyczał to pytanie. – Nigdy nie dała mi pani żadnych podstaw do przypuszczenia, że mogłaby mi pani w czymś pomóc. Kiedyś, jeden jedyny raz, poprosiłem panią o pomoc. Byłem w trzeciej klasie. Ale pani nie uwierzyła w to, co mówiłem i odebrała Slytherinowi punkty. Omal wtedy nie umarłem, a jedyną osobą, która próbowała mi rzeczywiście pomóc, była Lily!

– Severusie! – wybuchnęła kobieta. – Co... Nie! To niemożliwe! Niczego takiego nie pamiętam!

– To prawda... – nieoczekiwanie wtrącił się Lupin. – Niestety, tak było. Ja zawiniłem, a Severus mówił prawdę. Omal go nie zabiłem, a pani mu nie uwierzyła...

– O Boże... – szepnęła z rozpaczą. – Rozumiem... Dopiero teraz, po tylu latach dowiaduję się o tych sprawach. No tak, nie ufałeś nauczycielom...

– Nie wątpiłem wtedy i nie wątpię teraz, że potwierdziłaby pani decyzję Croucha i nie dałaby wiary moim słowom. Wolałem uciec i się ukrywać, bo wcale nie zamierzałem dać się zabić! – Snape zaśmiał się z goryczą. – Mój ojciec nie umarł w Snape Manor. Musiałem sprowadzić jego ciało do domu i urządzić mu pogrzeb. Była to wielka uroczystość, został pochowany na rodzinnym cmentarzu w naszym majątku. Oczywiście przybyli na to przedstawienie krewni i znajomi, a także różni oficjele z Crouchem na czele, bo mój ojciec był przecież ważną personą! Rzadko można obejrzeć taki popis hipokryzji!

– Bardzo to wszystko smutne – powiedział cicho dyrektor. Było widać jak na dłoni, że Dumbledore ma poczucie winy.

– Zaraz po pogrzebie Crouch oznajmił mi autorytatywnie, że moi krewni zgłosili chęć opiekowania się mną. Dziewiątego stycznia miałem skończyć szesnaście lat, zatem przez ten rok, zanim stanę się dorosły będę miał opiekuna prawnego, którym został najstarszy z moich kuzynów. Oczywiście tenże krewny był przy tym obecny i nie potrafił ukryć zadowolenia z faktu, że jego plany się powiodły. Zażądałem rozmowy z Crouchem w cztery oczy. Zgodził się bardzo niechętnie, ale nie mógł odmówić. Nie miałem wielkich nadziei, że go przekonam, bo Bartemiusz Crouch był człowiekiem niezwykle zadufanym w sobie i przekonanym o tym, że zawsze ma rację. Powiedziałem mu wprost, jak wygląda sytuacja i że moi krewni chcą odebrać mi majątek. Tłumaczyłem mu, że już wcześniej próbowali mnie zamordować, ale oczywiście odrzucił to natychmiast i stwierdził, że mówię bzdury. Oświadczył mi, że ponieważ pochodzę z rodziny parającej się czarną magią, to on nie może pozwolić na to, żebym pozostał w Snape Manor sam, bo na pewno jestem zwolennikiem Sami – Wiecie – Kogo, co w dodatku ponoć potwierdzają moi szkolni koledzy! No, a moi krewni przysięgli, że będą mnie strzec przed złymi wpływami. Był bardzo z siebie dumny, uważał, że doskonale załatwił sprawę. Zrozumiałem, że głupota i arogancja tego człowieka są jak kamienny mur, przez który się nie przebiję. Przewidziałem to przecież, ale mimo wszystko był to dla mnie cios. Ostrzegłem go, że nie mam zamiaru dać sobie narzucić opiekuna i że jeśli moi krewni osiądą w Snape Manor, to źle się to skończy, bo magia tego miejsca może być dla nich zabójcza. I że wracam do Hogwartu. Natychmiast. Miałem w kieszeni świstoklik, który wcześniej sobie przygotowałem. Na wszelki wypadek. Crouch próbował rzucić na mnie zaklęcie blokujące, ale spóźnił się o sekundę. Mój świstoklik zadziałał. Tego się szanowny dyrektor Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa nie spodziewał. I nie mógł mnie namierzyć, bo skonstruowaliśmy z Lily ten świstoklik tak, żeby teleportacja była bezśladowa. Pogrzeb mojego ojca odbywał się dwudziestego grudnia, w Hogwarcie już wtedy nikogo nie było, więc nie mogłem tam wrócić, ale Crouch i tak natychmiast kazał to sprawdzić. Oczywiście mnie nie znalazł, bo wcześniej pomyślałem o takiej możliwości i przygotowaliśmy sobie z Lily kryjówkę. Na Nokturnie. Wynajęliśmy tam dwa możliwie najtańsze pokoje, zaopatrzyliśmy się w zapas eliksiru wielosokowego i załatwiliśmy dla siebie pracę w nielegalnej mugolskiej wytwórni kosmetyków, gdzie podrabiano renomowane, francuskie markowe wyroby. Lily namierzyła tę firmę i przekonała właściciela, żeby nas zatrudnił. Na szczęście to nasze miejsce pracy znajdowało się kilka ulic od Pokątnej, więc nie musieliśmy się daleko włóczyć po mugolskim Londynie.

– Czy naprawdę nikt nie mógł wam pomóc? – wykrzyknęła profesor McGonagall. – Jeśli nie nauczyciele ze szkoły, to przecież mieliście przyjaciół!

– Zwróciliśmy się do przyjaciół, ale później, jak już się zainstalowaliśmy w naszej kryjówce. Lily zawiadomiła swoją przyjaciółkę, która już wcześniej nam pomagała, że jesteśmy na Nokturnie. To ta dziewczyna dostarczyła nam wzorców do eliksiru wielosokowego, były to włosy jej dwóch kuzynów. Udawaliśmy dwóch chłopaków. Crouch kazał mnie szukać, bo nie mógł znieść, że ktoś ośmielił się mu sprzeciwić. Oczywiście ten jego rozkaz został utajniony, bo nie mógł mi postawić żadnego zarzutu, poza tym, że nie zgodziłem się na wyznaczonego przez niego opiekuna. Jego problem polegał na tym, że prawo dawało mi taką możliwość, pod warunkiem, że uzasadnię odmowę. A ja to przecież zrobiłem! Wiedziałem o jego działaniach, bo przyjaciółka Lily odwiedzała nas, co zresztą było dla niej bardzo ryzykowne... Baliśmy się o nią. Ale musieliśmy się z nią spotykać, bo miała kontakty w Ministerstwie i dzięki temu miała też możliwości dowiadywania się o krokach podjętych przez Croucha przeciwko mnie. Bałem się, że jeśli nawiążę kontakt z moimi przyjaciółmi spoza naszego społeczeństwa, to narażę ich na niebezpieczeństwo. Z tego samego powodu ani ja, ani Lily nie mogliśmy korzystać z naszych kont u Gringotta, bo Crouch by się o tym natychmiast dowiedział. W końcu, po kilkunastu burzliwych rozmowach, Lily wysłała sowę do Olafa. Z mugolskiego Londynu.

– Byłem bardzo niespokojny nie mając żadnych wieści od Severusa przez tak długi czas – włączył się Olaf Goldstone. – Gdy ujrzałem list, odetchnąłem z ulgą. Niestety, po przeczytaniu sążnistej epistoły Lily, opisującej tarapaty, w jakich tkwili oboje z Severusem, ogarnęło mnie okropne przerażenie. Czułem się całkowicie bezradny i nie wiedziałem, jak im pomóc! Na szczęście była wtedy u nas w gościnie przyjaciółka mojej babci. Wspaniała czarownica, po mistrzowsku władająca z absolutną, niewiarygodną precyzją niezwykle rzadko spotykanym rodzajem magii – SŁOWEM. Mistrzyni i moi rodzice zorganizowali wspólnie z madame Nicole ukrycie dla Severusa i Lily na wakacje. Przede wszystkim jednak trzeba było zapewnić im obojgu bezpieczne dotarcie do Hogwartu dziesiątego stycznia – mężczyzna nagle zachichotał. – To była akcja! Crouch czatował, ale go zmyliliśmy.

– W Hogwarcie byłem względnie bezpieczny, przynajmniej do końca roku szkolnego – podjął opowieść Snape. – Kiedy tylko wróciłem do szkoły, Crouch natychmiast przysłał mi sowę z żądaniem poddania się woli Ministerstwa – czyli po prostu jego decyzji. Odpisałem, że mam prawo odmówić, a jako powód podałem oczywiście swoje oskarżenia wobec wyznaczonego opiekuna o próbę zabójstwa. Napisałem jednocześnie, że kopię listu wysyłam do Wizengamotu. Chociaż byłem absolutnie pewien, że mój list tam nie dotrze – zasyczał jadowicie.

– Oczywiście, że nie dotarł – potwierdził posępnie Dumbledore.

– Crouch wysłał mi jeszcze kilka sów, ale nie odpisałem mu już na żaden list. Wiem, że się wściekał, ale nie miałem zamiaru dać się zastraszyć. Sytuacja była patowa. Ja siedziałem w Hogwarcie, a moi krewni okupowali Snape Manor i rozkradali co się dało. Oczywiście z pełnym błogosławieństwem Croucha. On był tak zaślepiony, że nie widział tego, co było jasne jak słońce. Na szczęście moja babka i matka przewidziały taki rozwój wydarzeń i zabezpieczyły wszystkie przedmioty ruchome specjalnym czarem przeciw kradzieży, tak, że niczego z domu nie dałoby się wynieść, oraz związały Niezłomną Przysięgą nasze skrzaty zobowiązując je do absolutnej wierności wobec mnie i tylko tych osób, które ja im wskażę. Niestety, nie mogły zapobiec przywłaszczaniu sobie przez naszych chciwych krewnych bieżących dochodów z majątku. Pieniądze na kontach były dla złodziei niedostępne, ale mogli rujnować majątek rabunkową gospodarką. A ja byłem niepełnoletni i mogłem upomnieć się o swoje dopiero po ukończeniu siedemnastu lat. Oni tymczasem układali podstępne plany i snuli intrygi, jak mi Snape Manor odebrać na zawsze. Musiałem się ukrywać, bo oni naprawdę chcieli mnie zamordować. Nie wiedzieli, że mojego majątku strzegą oprócz zaklęć przyjazne mi istoty. Moi krewni zdawali sobie oczywiście sprawę z tego, że w Snape Manor działają nieprzychylne im siły, ale mieli nadzieję, że jeśli uda im się oficjalnie przejąć majątek, to będzie to dla nich podstawą o wszczęcie starań dla uzyskania zgody na prawne użycie wobec mnie Veritaserum i zaklęcia Imperius. Chcieli użyć eliksiru prawdy i przemocy psychicznej, żeby zmusić mnie do ujawnienia tajemnic Snape Manor. Potem mogliby już spokojnie mnie zabić. Dawali łapówki i to spore. Knotowi przede wszystkim, ale nie tylko. Chcieli obejść, albo nagiąć prawo, a ponieważ Crouch był im bardziej niż przychylny, to byli już blisko spełnienia swoich zamysłów. Przekonali tego półgłówka, że ja jestem niebezpiecznym zwolennikiem Voldemorta, a on patrzył przez palce na ich poczynania. Na szczęście dla mnie, żarli się też między sobą... Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że nie mam co szukać sprawiedliwości w Ministerstwie, bo nikt mnie tam nie weźmie poważnie, a przyszły Minister Magii woli mieć spolegliwych ludzi w bogatym majątku. Wśród społeczności czarodziei nie było też żadnego prawnika, któremu mógłbym zaufać.

– To wszystko jest ohydne! – wybuchnęła z oburzeniem Hermiona. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią, ale przez długą chwilę nikt nie skomentował jej słów. Ciszę, jaka zapadła przerwał wreszcie Mistrz Eliksirów.

– A tak, panno Granger – pokiwał głową z drwiącym uśmieszkiem. – Takie jest nasze prawo i ci którzy mają go strzec – zaszydził. – Zastanawiałem się długo, co mogę przedsięwziąć i nic mi nie przychodziło do głowy. Wtedy Lily powiedziała, że jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to odebrać Snape Manor siłą i wyrzucić uzurpatorów – spojrzał posępnie na Harry'ego. – Twoja matka, Potter, była niezwykle odważna i zdecydowana na radykalne działania. Oznajmiła, że mi pomoże. Oprócz niej udział w tej eskapadzie zadeklarowało jeszcze troje naszych przyjaciół. Było więc nas pięcioro. Pięcioro nastolatków, a przeciwko sobie mieliśmy dwanaścioro czarnych czarodziejów. Siły były nierówne, ale my znaliśmy taką magię, o jakiej oni nie mieli pojęcia ani pewnie nigdy nawet nie słyszeli. Matka i babka jeszcze za swego życia pomogły mi przygotować specjalne tajne wejścia do Snape Manor, o których moi krewni nic nie wiedzieli. Wykorzystaliśmy jedno z nich, aby dostać się na teren majątku. Chcieliśmy tylko wyrzucić okupantów i udowodnić im złodziejstwo. Liczyliśmy na element zaskoczenia i nasze umiejętności, oraz na to, że magia Snape Manor sprzyja mnie, a nie im... Nic z tego nas nie zawiodło. Niestety, sprawy nie potoczyły się tak gładko, jakbyśmy tego chcieli.

– Kiedy to było, Severusie? – spytał ostro Dumbledore.

– W dniu moich siedemnastych urodzin. Dziewiątego stycznia – odpowiedział chłodno Snape. – Moi krewni sądzili, że jestem tak naiwny, iż będę robił raban w Ministerstwie, a na to byli przygotowani. Nie spodziewali się, że zaatakuję ich bezpośrednio. Nie zamierzaliśmy nikogo zabijać, chcieliśmy tylko ich przegonić. Niestety, padło sześć trupów – mężczyzna urwał. Głos mu się załamał.

– To było okropne – dopowiedział cicho Olaf Goldstone, patrząc posępnie na Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Pan też... tam był? – spytał Harry patrząc na obu mężczyzn z nieukrywanym przerażeniem.

– Tak, byłem. Severus jest dla mnie jak brat, nie mogłem go zostawić samego, musiałem mu pomóc! – Norweg spojrzał na chłopca ze zdumieniem. Jego mina mówiła wyraźnie: „Jak możesz o to pytać?! Przecież to oczywiste!"

– Właśnie tam Lily ocaliła mi życie. Jeden z naszych kuzynów rzucił na mnie Avadę, gdy stałem odwrócony do niego plecami, ale Lily była szybsza. Skoczyła na mnie i przewróciliśmy się na ziemię. Zielony promień minął nas o stopę. Różdżkę miałem w ręku, Lily też. Oboje rzuciliśmy zaklęcia, zanim jeszcze nasze ciała dotknęły ziemi. Ona Drętwotę, a ja Diffindo. Oba trafiły, a ich skutek okazał się śmiertelny. Celowałem w ramię, chciałem mu po prostu wytrącić różdżkę z ręki, ale zaklęcie Lily zatrzymało go na chwilę w bezruchu i moje Diffindo rozpruło mu gardło. Nie mógł się uchylić. Padł na wznak ze zdziwioną miną. To był ich przywódca, mój „opiekun" wyznaczony przez Croucha. Reszta się poddała widząc jego śmierć. Okazało się, że jeszcze pięcioro z nich nie żyje. Nasza magia była zdumiewająco skuteczna... Proste zaklęcia – zatrzymujące i obezwładniające użyte przez Olafa i przez... No, przez dwóch pozostałych uczestników naszej wyprawy, zostały wzmocnione przez działanie magii Snape Manor, a zaklęcia naszych przeciwników były osłabiane lub wygaszane. Nie użyliśmy żadnych klątw, nie musieliśmy.

– Rzuciłem zaklęcie uniemożliwiające teleportację i mój przeciwnik dostał ataku serca, a kolejny, jak później się dowiedzieliśmy, miał wylew krwi do mózgu – westchnął ciężko Olaf Goldstone. – Trzej pozostali zostali trafieni swoimi własnymi klątwami, które odbiły się od naszych tarcz – dodał.

– Cała rozprawa trwała tylko kilka minut. Zwyciężyliśmy, ale nie mieliśmy pojęcia, co dalej. Mieliśmy sześcioro jeńców i sześć trupów, a my wszyscy byliśmy zszokowani i przerażeni – powiedział Snape znużonym głosem. Harry pomyślał, że opowiedzenie tej historii musiało kosztować Mistrza Eliksirów bardzo wiele. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że ten skryty mężczyzna zdobędzie się na taką szczerość.

– Co zrobiliście? – spytała spokojnie McGonagall.

– Zawiadomiliśmy rodziców Olafa. Przybyli oboje natychmiast, razem z Mistrzynią Słowa. Zdaliśmy się na ich decyzję i mądrze zrobiliśmy – odpowiedział Snape.

– Mój ojciec zmodyfikował pamięć ocalałych krewnych Severusa i Lily, tak, że mogli zgodnie zeznać, że pozabijali się nawzajem – wyjaśnił Olaf.

– A ja i Lily wróciliśmy do Hogwartu. Momentalnie wysłałem sowę do Croucha informując go, że właśnie skończyłem siedemnaście lat i muszę natychmiast objąć majątek, bo jeśli nie, to uzurpatorzy zginą. Magia Snape Manor ich zabije. Crouch tym razem potraktował sprawę poważnie. Sprawiło to zaklęcie, które dała mi Mistrzyni. Nasączyłem nim pergamin, na którym napisałem list do pana dyrektora Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. Crouch zebrał oddział aurorów i wyruszył do Snape Manor. Sytuacja jaką zastał, wprawiła go we wściekłość. Podobno dostał ataku furii. Ja tymczasem zgłosiłem do Wizengamotu osiągnięcie pełnoletności i zażądałem formalnego przekazania mi mojego majątku. Sprawa była dla sędziów oczywista, otrzymałem w błyskawicznym tempie wszystkie potrzebne dokumenty i w asyście dwojga prawników, którzy nic nie wiedzieli o działaniach Croucha, udałem się do Snape Manor. Crouch jeszcze tam był, więc nie mógł się sprzeciwić. Ugiął się, ale nie darował mi tego, że go przechytrzyłem. Rozmawiałem z nim przez chwilę w cztery oczy. Powiedział mi, że będzie mnie bardzo uważnie obserwować, bo on jest pewien, że związałem się z Sam – Wiesz – Kim i zagroził mi, że postara się mnie aresztować. Wtedy jeszcze nie byłem szpiegiem i nie miałem żadnej ochoty na wiązanie się ze śmierciożercami i ich panem... Stało się to dopiero później... Objąłem legalnie majątek, a moi krewni się stamtąd wynieśli. Crouch zatuszował wszystko i myślał, że to koniec sprawy. Bardzo się pomylił. Moi krewni popierali gadzinę i źle się to dla nich skończyło. Wszyscy zostali śmierciożercami. Z tych dwanaściorga żyje jeszcze tylko jeden mężczyzna, pozostali zginęli. Ten, który ocalał siedzi w Azkabanie. Zwariował... A Crouch nigdy się nie przyznał do popełnienia błędu. Był na to zbyt dumny. I zbyt głupi!

– Miałeś z nim jeszcze jakieś problemy? – spytał dyrektor, z natężoną uwagą wpatrując się w twarz Snape'a.

– Owszem. Ale to już zupełnie inna historia – odpowiedział szybko Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Czy to już wszystko? – Harry miał wrażenie, że siedzi na karuzeli, a cały świat wiruje dookoła. – Powiedział pan wcześniej, że o najgorszym dowiem się na końcu. O co chodzi? Co to jest, to najgorsze?

– Najgorsze dla mnie – powiedział Snape bardzo cicho. Ton głosu mężczyzny mroził krew w żyłach. – Coś, co zrobił twój dziadek.

– Co zrobił? – szepnął Harry.

– Twój dziadek zamordował moją matkę.


	27. Chapter 27

***

Pół godziny później, dormitorium w Gryffindorze, na szczycie wieży.

Harry leżał na łóżku i błądził wzrokiem po sypialni. Nie mógł zebrać myśli. W głowie mu huczało. Wiedział, że musi jakoś spróbować ochłonąć z szoku. Poczuł, jak ktoś głaszcze go po policzku. Z trudem skoncentrował się i popatrzył na Hermionę siedzącą przy nim na łóżku. Dziewczyna przyglądała mu się z niepokojem. Z drugiej strony usadowił się Ron. Rudzielec również miał bardzo zmartwioną minę. W oczach obojga Harry widział zrozumienie i współczucie.

– Dziękuję – szepnął.

– Za co?! – zdumiał się Ron.

– Że jesteście przy mnie...

Nie powiedział nic więcej. Nie musiał. Wszyscy troje rozumieli się bez słów.

Ciche pukanie do drzwi Harry odczuł jak uderzenie. Chciał spokojnie pomyśleć o tym, czego się dowiedział, niestety, intruz domagający się wpuszczenia do sypialni najwyraźniej był uparty. Hermiona i Ron popatrzyli na niego pytająco. Chłopak z rezygnacją skinął głową.

– Proszę! – zawołała Hermiona.

Do dormitorium wszedł Olaf Goldstone. Przysunął krzesło do łóżka Harry'ego i usiadł. Przez chwilę chłopak i mężczyzna przyglądali się sobie uważnie.

– Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, Harry – Olaf Goldstone pierwszy przerwał ciężką ciszę.

– O czym? – warknął chłopak. Miał dość rozmów. Przynajmniej na dzisiaj. Niestety, najwyraźniej spokój nie miał mu być dany.

– O twojej ciotce Petunii. Przy okazji może poruszymy też parę innych tematów. Po prostu uznaliśmy obaj z Severusem, że powinieneś o pewnych sprawach... dowiedzieć się więcej. I co nieco sobie przemyśleć – oznajmił spokojnie Norweg.

Harry nie ukrywał zaskoczenia.

– Wszystko już o niej wiem – odpowiedział, czując irytację. Po co mieli znowu rozmawiać o Petunii?

– Chyba to jednak lekka przesada, Harry – jasnowłosy mężczyzna z dezaprobatą pokręcił głową.

– No, dobrze, ma pan rację. Nie będę się upierał, że „wszystko" – ustąpił chłopak. Poczuł, że narasta w nim złość. Naprawdę nie życzył już sobie rozmów o Dursleyach!

– Myślę, że powinieneś przynajmniej postarać się zrozumieć zachowanie Petunii – powiedział cicho Goldstone.

– Czyżby chciał mi pan zasugerować, że mam przebaczyć Dursleyom? – spytał Harry ironicznie. – Ktoś coś wcześniej mówił o przebaczaniu... – zadrwił, patrząc wprost w błękitne oczy Norwega.

– Wybaczyć? Przeciwnie – westchnął mężczyzna. – Sądzę, że nie masz absolutnie powodów do przebaczenia. Natomiast zrozumienie: „dlaczego", to jest zupełnie co innego. Poza tym, to nie ja, tylko profesor McGonagall mówiła o przebaczaniu. I dotyczyło to twego ojca i Syriusza. Ona mówiła, że Severus i ja powinniśmy wybaczyć tym dwóm ich winy. Nie pamiętasz?

– Pamiętam – burknął Harry.

– Nie ma to żadnego bezpośredniego związku z Dursleyami – zapewnił Goldstone.

– Zaciekawił mnie pan – powiedział Harry, unosząc się nieco na łokciu. – Słucham.

– Słyszałeś, co mówiła Petunia o twojej matce i to, co jej wyrzucał Severus. Niestety, to wszystko prawda. Wiesz już też, jaki był twój dziadek. Lily i Petunia nie miały dobrego dzieciństwa, ale z nich dwóch, to właśnie Petunia miała gorsze. Stephen bardzo chciał mieć dziecko, które odziedziczyłoby po nim jego zdolności magiczne. Kiedy Mathilda zaszła w ciążę, ogromnie się ucieszył, ale wykorzystał wszystkie znane mu magiczne sposoby, aby sprawdzić czy dziecko będzie takie, jakie chciał, żeby było. Gdy twoja matka się urodziła, jej ojciec natychmiast przeprowadził magiczne testy. Pomagała mu w tym twoja praprababka Vianne. Zarówno twoi dziadkowie, jak i ona byli zachwyceni i szczęśliwi. Lily była magicznym dzieckiem, a kiedy zaczęła dorastać, to okazało się, że jest nie tylko magiczna, ale również bardzo inteligentna i ładna. Stephen i Mathilda bardzo ją kochali i byli z niej dumni. Gdy Lily skończyła dwa lata, urodziła się Petunia. Niestety, okazało się, że nie ma ani odrobiny magicznych zdolności. Bardzo to rozczarowało twojego dziadka. Kolejne rozczarowania odnośnie młodszej córki przyszły bardzo szybko – Petunia nie jest szczególnie bystra i nie dorównywała siostrze urodą, delikatnie mówiąc. A Lily była ładna i zapowiadała się na piękność, miała wdzięk, magię i bystry umysł. Petunia przez całe życie wszystkiego jej zazdrościła...

– A skąd pan to wie?! – wykrzyknął gniewnie Harry.

– Po pierwsze, od Mistrzyni Eliksirów madame Nicole, która kilka lat mieszkała w Anglii. Była sąsiadką Evansów, a jej córka Margherita przyjaźniła się z twoją matką. Margherita była o trzy lata młodsza od Lily. Niestety, obie nieraz były świadkami awantur, jakie urządzał Stephen. O tym przecież już wiesz. Madame Nicole uczyła eliksirów matkę Severusa, a potem jego. Ja też pobierałem u niej lekcje. Wracając do Petunii – robiła Lily sceny zazdrości, niszczyła jej książki i zabawki, oraz wygadywała o niej różne bzdury – wyjaśnił spokojnie mężczyzna.

– Rozumiem – mruknął Harry posępnie.

– Niestety, twoi dziadkowie naprawdę bardziej kochali Lily i źle traktowali swoją młodszą córkę. Tylko Scarlett ją hołubiła i dopiero po śmierci Mathildy i Stephena, Petunia wreszcie po raz pierwszy w życiu była górą nad siostrą. Co prawda, nie potrwało to długo... Twoi rodzice zaręczyli się jeszcze w siódmej klasie. Zaraz po ukończeniu Hogwartu Lily odwiedziła swoją babkę i siostrę, przywożąc do nich Jamesa. Była to jej ostatnia wizyta w domu babki, nigdy więcej się nie widziały. Ale i tak, Petunia wykorzystała okazję, żeby dokuczyć Lily. Spaliła jej ulubioną sukienkę, potem oczywiście zarzekała się, że to było niechcący i wyrzuciła potajemnie do śmieci małą maskotkę – pluszowego misia, którego twoja matka dostała w prezencie od Jamesa. Zdaje się, że wygrał go w jakimś konkursie zręcznościowym w mugolskim wesołym miasteczku. Miś się potem odnalazł w dość dramatycznych okolicznościach i była to twoja pierwsza zabawka.

– Nie pamiętam tego misia – westchnął Harry cicho.

– Oczywiście, nic w tym dziwnego – przyznał Goldstone. – Dlaczego Petunia to zrobiła? Przyznała się babce, wykrzyczała swoje żale w ataku złości, a Lily to niechcący usłyszała. I zaraz potem wyjechali oboje z Jamesem do jego rodziców. Petunia była wściekła na swoją siostrę, że przyjechała, żeby się pochwalić i pysznić przed nią swoim „okropnym" chłopakiem i dlaczego to Lily ma zawsze tyle szczęścia?! Niedługo później, po wyjeździe Lily, Petunia zaręczyła się z Vernonem Dursleyem. Pewnie chciała „pokazać" siostrze, że i ją stać na narzeczonego. Petunia chyba całe życie czuła się przy Lily jak kopciuszek, więc zapragnęła chociaż raz zostać księżniczką. Lecz niestety, na księżniczkę nigdy nie miała żadnych kwalifikacji. Obie siostry wyszły za mąż mniej więcej w tym samym czasie. Tylko że Lily skończyła Hogwart, a Petunia nie ma nawet średniego wykształcenia, bo poślubiła Vernona tuż przed końcowymi egzaminami i oczywiście rzuciła szkołę. No, żadnej z nich się królewicz nie trafił, nie da się ukryć, ale i tak Petunię żarła zazdrość, bo patrząc obiektywnie, to w porównaniu z Vernonem, twój ojciec tak czy siak był o wiele lepszą partią! – Olaf Goldstone uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Co pan ma właściwie na myśli? – spytał chłopak nieufnie.

– To proste, Harry. Twój ojciec był rówieśnikiem Lily, a Vernon jest od Petunii starszy o piętnaście lat. Twój ojciec był przystojny, a o Vernonie nawet przy najlepszej woli nie da się tego powiedzieć. I jeszcze coś... Rzecz może w tym wszystkim dla Petunii najistotniejsza. James był bardzo bogaty i pochodził z dobrej rodziny, a Vernon Dursley nie miał ani centa, zaś jego pochodzenie... No, lepiej się w to nie zagłębiajmy... – Norweg skrzywił się drwiąco.

– Czyżby pan uważał, że złe dzieciństwo usprawiedliwia panią Dursley?! – wybuchnęła gniewnie Hermiona. – Ona, jej mąż i syn znęcali się nad Harrym!

– Niczego podobnego nie miałem na myśli panno Granger. Złe doświadczenia z dzieciństwa nie są dla nikogo żadnym usprawiedliwieniem. A szczególnie dla takiego zachowania! – odpowiedział gwałtownie mężczyzna. – To jeszcze nie wszystko, co chciałem powiedzieć. Postępowanie Petunii wobec Harry'ego wynikało nie tylko z zazdrości i chęci zemsty na zmarłej siostrze. Czy przyjrzała się pani Dudleyowi? Myślę, że tak. I jakie wnioski?

Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawiło się nagłe zrozumienie.

– Oczywiste... – szepnęła nieco niepewnie.

– Ano właśnie. Dudley jest niezdarny, brzydki i ociężały umysłowo. Jego matka go kocha, ale chociażby nie wiem co sobie wmawiała, wie jaka jest prawda. Przyjęła pod swój dach syna swej siostry i bardzo możliwe, że bardzo szybko uświadomiła sobie, co ją czeka. Musiała wciąż patrzeć na chłopaka o wiele bardziej udanego od własnego dziecka. – Norweg ponuro się uśmiechnął. – Spójrz na siebie, Harry. Jesteś przystojny, bardzo sprawny fizycznie i jakby tego było mało – inteligentny. Całkowite przeciwieństwo Dudleya. Petunia gnębiła cię, prześladowała, wmawiała ci, że jesteś do niczego, ale to nic nie dało. Starała się nawet na ciebie nie patrzeć, bo każde spojrzenie skłaniało do porównań. I choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo samą siebie okłamywała, to podświadomie wściekało ją, że jej syn jest taki nieudany.

Harry poczuł, że ogarnia go kolejna fala przygnębienia.

– Tak, moja ciotka miała koszmarne dzieciństwo i dlatego jest taką złą kobietą – powiedział smętnie. – O to panu chodziło? To miałem zrozumieć?

– To, jakie człowiek miał dzieciństwo zawsze ma wpływ na późniejsze życie, ale równie ważne są predyspozycje genetyczne. Pomyśl o Dudleyu. Czy on mógłby powiedzieć, że miał złe dzieciństwo?

– No, nie! – warknął gniewnie Harry. – Dudley?! Zawsze wszystko miał i na wszystko mu pozwalano!

– Ano właśnie. A jaki jest? Zepsuty do cna, okrutny, bezmyślny, rozpuszczony. W gruncie rzeczy, rodzice zrobili mu potworną krzywdę takim wychowaniem, czy też jego brakiem – powiedział sucho mężczyzna.

– Czyli to, jakie mieliśmy dzieciństwo wcale jeszcze nie przesądza, jacy będziemy jako dorośli? Tak pan uważa? – zapytała Hermiona, z szalonym zaciekawieniem w głosie.

– Nie tylko ja, panno Granger. O to, jaki wpływ na ludzki charakter mają przeżycia z dzieciństwa, a jaki geny, uczeni spierają się od lat. Moim zdaniem i jedno i drugie ma wpływ. Po prostu moje doświadczenia życiowe i zwyczajne obserwacje ludzi skłaniają mnie do takich wniosków. Jakie dzieciństwo miał Syriusz Black? A twój ojciec, Harry? Jeden parszywe, drugi cudowne. A jacy byli? Wrodzone predyspozycje są chyba jednak silniejsze od życiowych doświadczeń! Petunia jest złym człowiekiem. Niestety, ani ja, ani Severus, ani profesor Dumbledore nie potrafiliśmy przewidzieć, do czego jest zdolna. Przykro mi, Harry. Powinniśmy cię byli zabrać, mieszkałbyś we Francji lub w Norwegii, uczyłbyś się w Szkole Magii Trondheim i nigdy w życiu pewnie nie zetknąłbyś się z Dursleyami. Niestety, profesor Dumbledore źle ocenił sytuację. My też moglibyśmy cię ukryć przed Voldemortem, ale za bardzo zaufaliśmy osądowi dyrektora. To tylko człowiek i też się może mylić. Tym razem okazał się za bardzo ufny. Uwierz mi, obaj z Severusem naprawdę żałujemy, że tak się stało.

– Wierzę – westchnął Harry. Cóż, to co mówił Olaf Goldstone było bardzo przykre, ale czasu cofnąć się nie da...

– Czasu nie można cofnąć – powiedział na głos to, o czym przed chwilą pomyślał. – Nawet zmieniacz czasu nic tu nie pomoże i nie odmieni tego, co się stało.

– Nie... – mruknął Norweg.

– A ja myślę, że to było dla was obu wygodne – odezwał się nagle złośliwie, milczący dotąd uparcie Ron. – Wysyłaliście pieniądze i zabawki, ale nie sprawdzaliście, co z Harrym naprawdę się dzieje! Mieliście sprawę z głowy! Mówił pan o zagrożeniu dla was i dekonspiracji Snape'a...

– Ma pan rację, panie Weasley – przerwał ostro Norweg. – Owszem, było to dla nas wygodne, ale zagrożenie i dla nas i dla Harry'ego było wtedy – i jest nadal – bardzo realne. Czy nie słuchał pan wyjaśnień Severusa? Mroczny Znak nie zniknął z jego przedramienia, a to oznaczało, że ten obrzydliwy gadzina wciąż żyje! I że w każdej chwili może wrócić. Śmierciożercy tacy jak Malfoy, Nott i wielu innych, byli wolni i działali. A Ministerstwo nie chciało tego przyjąć do wiadomości. Przejęcie przez nas obu opieki nad Harrym stwarzałoby niebezpieczeństwo nie tylko dla nas dwóch, dla mnie i Severusa, ale także dla bardzo wielu innych ludzi! Dla Dursleyów niestety też... Tarcza Miłości stworzona przez Lily chroniła Harry'ego i Petunię oraz ich krewnych i powinowatych, przede wszystkim Vernona i Dudleya. Niestety, Petunia okazała się znacznie gorsza, niż potrafiliśmy to sobie wyobrazić. Mam pretensję do siebie, ale przede wszystkim do profesora Dumbledore'a, bo to on pokpił sprawę. Powinien był dopilnować, żeby Harry był przyzwoicie traktowany przez Dursleyów. Nie uczynił tego i o to, a nie o co innego mam do niego żal. No, trudno. Gdybanie nic już nie pomoże ani nie zmieni.

– Przepraszam – mruknął posępnie Ron.

– Nie gniewam się, panie Weasley – odpowiedział chłodno mężczyzna. Odwrócił się od Rona i zwrócił się do Harry'ego. – To już wszystko, co miałem ci powiedzieć, Harry. Chcieliśmy, żebyś to przemyślał.

– Dobrze – powiedział cicho Harry, nie patrząc na Norwega. – Przemyślę to. Mam takie dziwne wrażenie, że będę miał dużo czasu na myślenie – dodał ironicznie. – Ciekawe, czy Dursleyowie też sobie co nieco przemyślą – zakpił. – Ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby skłoniło ich do tego nawet takie publiczne upokorzenie jakiego doznali – podsumował.

– Mnie też się nie wydaje, Harry – westchnął Goldstone. – Vernon Dursley i jego siostra to ludzie wyjątkowo prymitywni i całkowicie pozbawieni empatii. Zaś Petunia jest po prostu mało inteligentna i najwyraźniej odziedziczyła w genach najgorsze cechy swoich lichwiarskich przodków, Talleyów. A twój kuzyn Dudley jest niemal niedorozwinięty umysłowo. Ma bardzo niskie IQ, może nie kwalifikuje się aż do szkoły specjalnej, ale niestety, nałożyło się na to fatalne wychowanie, co dało łącznie katastrofalny rezultat. Po żadnym z nich nie można się spodziewać jakichkolwiek refleksji. Co najwyżej będą cię jeszcze bardziej nienawidzić niż dotychczas.

– Bardziej się nie da – prychnął Harry z niesmakiem. Pomyślał, że jego kuzyn osądził Dursleyów bardzo trafnie. Zastanawiał się jednocześnie, jak ocenić tego człowieka. On sam o sobie powiedział, że jest cynikiem i egoistą, ale czy to rzeczywiście jest prawda o nim? No cóż, ma kolejną kwestię do przemyślenia.

– A mnie się nie podobało, że tak ich upokorzyliście – odezwała się nieoczekiwanie Hermiona. – Odkąd tu się pojawili, poniżacie ich za każdym razem, kiedy się z wami spotkają! Wiem, na pewno uważacie, że im się to należy, za to, jak traktowali Harry'ego... Ale to ohydne!

Olaf Goldstone zaśmiał się pod nosem.

– Po pierwsze, panno Granger, Dursleyowie sami się podkładają. Owszem, uważam, że im się to należy! I wcale się nie wstydzę, że źle ich traktuję. Jestem na nich wściekły, nie tylko z powodu Harry'ego, ale także dlatego, że muszę się nimi zajmować, żeby zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo. Oni MNIE osobiście przysparzają potwornych kłopotów swoją głupotą i okrucieństwem. Są zagrożeni, bo śmierciożercy chcą ich zamordować! A Dursleyowie zachowują się wyjątkowo idiotycznie. Ignorują ostrzeżenia... No, zresztą mniejsza z tym. To mój kłopot... I Severusa, a nie wasz. Po drugie – Petunia jest rodzoną siostrą Lily, zatem łączy mnie z nią identyczne pokrewieństwo jak z mamą Harry'ego. I to samo dotyczy Severusa, ona jest dla niego jeszcze bliższą krewną niż dla mnie...

Hermiona wzdrygnęła się gwałtownie.

– Rzeczywiście... – szepnęła ze zgrozą.

– Żaden z nas nie chce tak naprawdę, żeby została zamordowana i to w okrutny sposób – ciągnął Norweg nie zważając na minę dziewczyny. – Bo gdyby padlinojadom udało się dopaść Dursleyów, to wolę nie wyobrażać sobie, co by się stało... Niewolnicy Voldemorta na pewno nie odmówiliby sobie „zabawy"! Nie mówiąc już o tym, że Dursleyowie bardzo dużo o nas wiedzą! Zbyt dużo. Ta ich wiedza może być bardzo niebezpieczna, a wyczyszczenie im pamięci nie ma sensu, bo gdyby ich torturowano Cruciatusem, to zaklęcie zapomnienia zostałoby przełamane. Nie wątpię, że pani o tym doskonale wie! A wracając do pani zarzutów, co do upokarzania... To profesor Dumbledore zaproponował, żeby Dursleyowie wysłuchali odczytania testamentu Lily. Mitch... to znaczy pan mecenas był przeciwny.

– Tak, pamiętam – szepnęła Hermiona słabym głosem.

– Zarzuca pani mnie i Severusowi, że poniżamy i upokarzamy Dursleyów, ale czy oburza panią każdy fakt upokarzania kogokolwiek? W jakikolwiek sposób? A może czasami pani nie zauważa, że ktoś kogoś poniża? – Norweg zadał te pytania dziwnie jadowicie.

– Co pan ma na myśli? – spytała nieufnie Hermiona.

– Przypomnę pani zdarzenie, które niewątpliwie pani doskonale pamięta. Kiedy byliście w pierwszej klasie, Gryffindor wygrał rywalizację i otrzymał Puchar Domów – prawda? Nie mam zamiaru kwestionować waszego zwycięstwa. Należało się Gryffindorowi, a wam trojgu przede wszystkim, za to, czego dokonaliście. Natomiast mam ogromne zastrzeżenia do sposobu, w jaki profesor Dumbledore to obwieścił – oznajmił Goldstone zimnym tonem. – No, cóż, jak już wcześniej powiedziałem, on też jest tylko człowiekiem. Straszliwie upokorzył Ślizgonów, choć wcale nie musiał. Mógł ogłosić wcześniej zwycięstwo Gryffindoru i przyznać wam punkty przed ucztą, a podczas przemówienia końcowego po prostu was pochwalić! Ślizgoni już cieszyli się ze zwycięstwa, a ono zostało im odebrane w ostatnim momencie i w sposób okrutnie upokarzający...

– Ślizgoni są wredni! – warknął wściekle Ron.

– Doprawdy? Wszyscy? – zakpił Norweg. – A może uważacie, że w Slytherinie są sami Malfoyowie? To, że Riddle był w tym Domu, jeszcze nie oznacza, że jest to wylęgarnia zwyrodniałych morderców, panie Weasley. Jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół profesora Dumbledore'a jest Ślizgon – Mistrz Eliksirów Horacy Slughorn, który uczył tego przedmiotu, gdy Severus i twoi rodzice, Harry, byli uczniami Hogwartu. Niestety, nie on był wtedy opiekunem Slytherinu... A szkoda! Spróbujcie sobie przypomnieć, jak nauczyciele traktują Ślizgonów. I inni uczniowie. Ci, co należą do Domu Węża są wciąż upokarzani na lekcjach, traktuje się ich surowiej niż uczniów z pozostałych domów, są niesprawiedliwie oceniani. Nawet dyrektor nie ustrzegł się od tego, może nawet nieświadomie, ale to robi. Ślizgoni czują się prześladowani. I mszczą się za to, co oczywiście nie przysparza im sympatii. Ta obrzydliwa ropucha Umbridge po mistrzowsku to wykorzystała tworząc swoje brygady inkwizycyjne. Zastanówcie się nad tym. Nigdy nie staraliście się dostrzec wśród Ślizgonów normalnych ludzi, a jest ich tam naprawdę niemało. Może byście się zdziwili, gdybyście spróbowali naprawdę ich poznać. Choć to wcale nie oznacza, że namawiam was do zaprzyjaźnienia się z Draconem Malfoyem.

Hermiona i Ron jak na komendę parsknęli oboje szyderczym śmiechem, ale bardzo szybko ucichli. Harry się nie zaśmiał. Patrzył na mężczyznę z wyraźnym smutkiem.

– Nie wiem, co myśleć – przyznał się. – Mam okropny mętlik w głowie.

– Może to była zbyt duża dawka informacji na raz – powiedział cicho Goldstone przyglądając się chłopcu uważnie.

– Nie! – przerwał szorstko Harry. – Chciałem wiedzieć! I dobrze się stało że wreszcie się dowiedziałem... I wcale nie chodziło o Dursleyów!

– Domyślam się. Widzę, że jesteś strasznie przygnębiony – Goldstone wyglądał tak, jakby poczuł się winny. – Severus przewidywał, że tak będzie – mruknął posępnie.

– Mój dziadek zamordował matkę profesora Snape'a... – jęknął Harry z rozpaczą. – I wiele innych osób! Czuję się tak, jakby spadł na mnie wielki głaz – szepnął.

– Wiem, Harry, to bardzo trudne. Ale prędzej czy później i tak byś się dowiedział prawdy – powiedział łagodnie mężczyzna. – Widzisz... Korinna nigdy by nie zdradziła Severusowi, jak naprawdę umarła jego matka, gdyby nie chciała się zemścić na swoim synu, którego uważała za zdrajcę i zakałę rodu. Poza tym, jest jeszcze jeden aspekt tej sprawy. Może trudno w to uwierzyć, ale Korinna naprawdę lubiła i szanowała Lucille Snape – dodał smutno. – Nawet ona potrafiła okazać czasami trochę ludzkich uczuć... Ale nie o tym chciałem... Widzisz, Harry, ja też musiałem przejść przez to samo, co ty dzisiaj. Nie chodziło co prawda o mego dziadka, tylko o brata mojej babci... Krótko: moja babcia była Polką i w czasie ostatniej mugolskiej wojny światowej razem z moim dziadkiem pracowała w wywiadzie, przeciwko nazistom. Jej brat wydał ją gestapo... Czy wiesz, co to znaczy?

– Ja... Tak – wychrypiał Harry. – Uczyłem się historii w mugolskiej szkole. I oglądałem w telewizji filmy o drugiej wojnie światowej.

– Jej rodzony brat?! – wykrzyknęła z przerażeniem Hermiona.

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na nią.

– Tak, panno Granger – potwierdził twardo Goldstone. – Jej własny, rodzony brat. Był zdrajcą i to najgorszego rodzaju. Wysługiwał się nazistom za pieniądze. Nie miał litości dla nikogo. Wydał na śmierć bardzo wielu ludzi. I za to go zastrzelono.

– To potworne! – wykrztusił ze zgrozą Ron.

– Ale się zdarzyło. Niestety – powiedział zimno Norweg. Zapadło milczenie. – Nie mówmy już o tym – poprosił po chwili mężczyzna. – Przyszedłem tu tak naprawdę właściwie nie po to, żeby rozmawiać o smutnych sprawach, ale po Harry'ego. Chodź – Goldstone uśmiechnął się lekko do chłopaka. – Profesor Dumbledore i profesor Lupin czekają na ciebie w holu wejściowym. Z motorem Syriusza Blacka.

– Ekstra! Harry, dasz się przelecieć?! – wykrzyknął Ron.

Harry poderwał się z łóżka. Tak! Tego mu było trzeba, żeby odsunąć teraz od siebie złe myśli. Lupin obiecał nauczyć go jeździć...

– Jasne! – wrzasnął radośnie.

Hermiona prychnęła ironicznie.

– Chłopcy... – mruknęła pod nosem z dezaprobatą. – A ja pójdę do profesora Snape'a. Muszę z nim porozmawiać. Mam nadzieję, że jest teraz u siebie – spojrzała pytająco na Norwega.

– Tak. Czeka na panią... – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się zagadkowo.

***

Pięć minut później, kwatera Severusa Snape'a.

– Czekałem na panią, panno Granger – aksamitny głos Mistrza Eliksirów brzmiał całkowicie neutralnie, ale dziewczyna nie dała się zwieść. Wyczuła napięcie.

– Czy mogę zadać panu kilka pytań? – Zdawało jej się, że czarne oczy mężczyzny przewiercają ją na wylot.

– Tak – wyraził zgodę. – Przypuszczam, że wyciągnęła pani z mojej opowieści właściwe wnioski. I mam nadzieję, że nie podzieliła się pani swoimi domysłami z przyjaciółmi? – spytał szyderczo.

– Nie – odpowiedziała spokojnie. – To są tylko moje domysły. I dopóki pan ich nie potwierdzi, pozostaną domysłami.

– Słucham zatem – Snape rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu, wskazując jej gestem, że ma usiąść w drugim, stojącym naprzeciwko niego. Hermiona usiadła i zaczerpnęła tchu. Miała mu wiele do powiedzenia... Słuchał spokojnie, nie przerywając, z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy.

– Myśli pani zadziwiająco logicznie. Wszystkie pani przypuszczenia są trafne. Dokładnie tak, panno Granger – skomentował spokojnie, gdy skończyła.

– Harry powinien to wiedzieć! – powiedziała gwałtownie, patrząc wyzywająco na mężczyznę.

– Miał takie same możliwości wyciągania wniosków, jak pani – Snape, uśmiechając się wrednie, zwrócił jej uwagę na rzecz oczywistą.

Hermiona przygryzła wargi. Nie mogła zaprzeczyć, ale...

– Był zbyt wzburzony, by logicznie myśleć! – wykrzyknęła.

– Zatem gdy ochłonie, będzie mógł to uczynić – Mistrz Eliksirów popatrzył na dziewczynę zmrużonymi oczami. – Bardzo panią proszę, by zachowała pani to wszystko dla siebie... Na razie. Oczywiście, że Potter powinien o tym wszystkim wiedzieć, ale lepiej, żeby sam na to wpadł. A jeśli mu się nie uda, to mu powiem, ale jeszcze nie teraz.

– Dobrze, panie profesorze, obiecuję – westchnęła Hermiona.

– Hmm... Skoro to już ustaliliśmy, chcę z panią porozmawiać o waszym szkoleniu. I mam do pani prośbę... Ale o tym potem. – Snape zamyślił się na chwilę, bębniąc palcami po oparciu fotela. Hermiona czekała aż się odezwie, mocno zaintrygowana jego słowami. On chciał ją o coś prosić? Niewiarygodne! Mężczyzna podniósł się i podszedł do regału zapełnionego książkami. Szybko wyjął kilka woluminów i położył je na biurku. Gestem przywołał do siebie Hermionę.

– Jutro, zaraz po śniadaniu przeniesiemy się świstoklikiem do Snape Manor – powiedział rzeczowo. – Ja, pani, Potter, Ron Weasley i Olaf. Pozostali przybędą w poniedziałek. W związku z tym, dzisiaj i jutro rano będziemy mieli pełne ręce roboty, bo trzeba będzie przedtem załatwić jeszcze mnóstwo spraw. A jedna jest szczególnie ważna. Napisałem do pani list, który chciałem pani dać po kolacji, ale skoro pani już tu jest, to proszę przeczytać to teraz – podał jej zapieczętowany zwój pergaminu. – Za chwilę... I nalegam, by dobrze przemyślała pani swoją odpowiedź. Muszę ją mieć jutro rano. Ale najpierw, przejrzy pani te książki – wskazał na leżące na biurku tomy. Hermiona szybko wsunęła list Snape'a do kieszeni i sięgnęła po księgę leżącą na wierzchu. Zdumienie dziewczyny nie miało granic, gdy przeglądała dzieło o zaawansowanych eliksirach. Był to prawdziwy biały kruk! Pisana ręcznie i wspaniale iluminowana księga z powklejanymi dodatkowymi kartkami, na których kolejni użytkownicy notowali swoje uwagi. Pozostałe książki traktowały o teorii eliksirów. Hermiona westchnęła z zachwytem. Najchętniej usiadłaby w fotelu i zagłębiła się w te cudowne teksty! Niestety, miało to na razie pozostać w sferze marzeń, od których została brutalnie oderwana. Gdy przeglądała dzieło o eliksirach, mężczyzna wyjął spod biurka dużą torbę, która – jak się za chwilę okazało, również pełna była książek.

– Jeszcze dzisiaj przed kolacją zrobicie we trójkę – pani i panowie Fred i George Weasleyowie, jeden z tych eliksirów. Jest pilnie potrzebny. Na szczęście warzy się go krótko. Natychmiast po obiedzie przygotujemy składniki i weźmiecie się do roboty. Ja w tym samym czasie przygotuję drugi eliksir, nieco bardziej złożony. Będziemy pracować w moim prywatnym laboratorium – oznajmił Mistrz Eliksirów. – Przejrzycie obydwa przepisy, pierwszy jest na stronie dwudziestej trzeciej, drugi na dwieście trzynastej. A teraz proszę spojrzeć tutaj – torba wypełniona książkami wylądowała z trzaskiem na blacie biurka.

Dziewczyna z niemałym zaskoczeniem stwierdziła, że torba zawiera wyłącznie książki popularnonaukowe, z których większość znała: „Reguła przetrwania" i „Cena miłości" Vitusa B. Dröschera oraz „Tak zwane zło" Konrada Lorenza – leżały na samym wierzchu. Głębiej znalazła kolejne dzieła obu autorów, poza tym sporo innych pozycji dotyczących głównie genetyki i psychologii, oraz kartonową teczkę z artykułami wyciętymi z gazet i kilkanaście egzemplarzy różnych czasopism popularnonaukowych.

– Przypuszczam, że niektóre z tych książek pani czytała? – spytał Snape, ale w jego głosie brzmiała pewność.

– Tak, większość... chyba znam – odpowiedziała Hermiona z zakłopotaniem. Nic nie rozumiała. O co mu chodzi?!

– Świetnie. Zapewne nie wie pani, że Konrad Lorenz to czarodziej znający mowę zwierząt? Niezwykły człowiek... Urodził się w mugolskiej rodzinie. Czarodzieje żyjący poza naszą zorganizowaną społecznością nawiązali z nim kontakt bardzo późno, a on nie wiedział, oczywiście, że jego zdolności to magia. Znakomity uczony, uhonorowany Nagrodą Nobla. Pozostali autorzy to wybitni mugolscy uczeni. Chcę, żeby te wszystkie książki przeczytał Potter, a panu Weasleyowi także nie zaszkodzi, jak się z nimi zapozna. Ma pani bojowe zadanie, żeby ich obu do tego przymusić. Później ustalimy, w jakiej kolejności będą to wszystko czytać. I o każdej przeczytanej książce będziemy dyskutować. Musi ich pani o tym uprzedzić, to ważna część szkolenia. Oprócz tego, będę was uczyć oklumencji i legilimencji. Podręczniki dam wam w domu. Liczę na to, że nie pozwoli pani swoim przyjaciołom się obijać – mężczyzna popatrzył jej prosto w oczy. Pod jego uważnym spojrzeniem Hermiona poczuła się bardzo niepewnie.

– Po...staram się – wyjąkała z trudem.

– Mam wrażenie, że tylko pani z całej waszej trójki rozumie w pełni powagę sytuacji – westchnął Snape. – A teraz przeczyta pani mój list – zażądał.

Hermiona ponownie usiadła w opuszczonym kilka minut wcześniej fotelu i zagłębiła się w tekst listu. Po przeczytaniu kilku pierwszych zdań z wrażenia upuściła pergamin na podłogę. Uniosła głowę. Mistrz Eliksirów obserwował ją uważnie, z widocznym napięciem.

– Zgadzam się! – wykrzyknęła. Czuła wręcz euforię. Nie mogła odmówić prośbie Snape'a. TAKIEJ prośbie. To nie wchodziło w rachubę.

– Zastanowi się pani przez noc i rano da mi odpowiedź – oznajmił sucho. – Nikt prócz nas dwojga nie może o tej sprawie wiedzieć. Póki oboje żyjemy.

– A... Jeśli któreś z nas zginie? – spytała ostro dziewczyna.

– Nie doczytała pani do końca – skarcił ją szorstko.

Hermiona podniosła list z podłogi i szybko przebiegła wzrokiem jego treść.

– Rozumiem... – mruknęła. – Jestem pewna, że to zadziała. Ale zabezpieczenie jakie pan wymyślił może jednak okazać się niewystarczające. Może jeszcze ktoś?

– Ma pani rację. Najpierw napisałem ten list, a potem pomyślałem właśnie o tej kwestii, którą pani przed chwilą poruszyła – powiedział mężczyzna z nutą uznania w głosie. – Pierwszym gwarantem będzie profesor Dumbledore, drugim Olaf.

– Czy to wystarczy? – Hermiona wyraziła swoje wątpliwości.

– Ma pani jeszcze jakąś kandydaturę? – spytał zaciekawiony. – Tylko nie Potter, ani nikt z Weasleyów!

– Nie... Ja... Pomyślałam o Wiktorze... – dziewczyna urwała, czując się strasznie głupio.

– Krum?! – Snape wyglądał na niesamowicie zaskoczonego.

– Tak... – szepnęła.

– Uważa pani, że możemy mu aż tak zaufać? – spytał, wpatrując się w nią z zainteresowaniem.

– Ufam mu – odpowiedziała stanowczo.

– A to ciekawe... – mruknął Snape, bardziej do siebie niż do niej. – Zobaczymy – powiedział głośniej. – Czekam jutro rano na odpowiedź. Jeśli wyrazi pani zgodę, porozmawiamy o szczegółach. Po śniadaniu przyjdzie pani do moich kwater i wszystko ustalimy. Jeśli odpowiedź będzie brzmiała: NIE, to zapomnimy o całej sprawie.

– Ja... – zaczęła Hermiona, ale nie zdążyła mu powiedzieć, że nie musi czekać do rana, bo już podjęła niezłomną decyzję na TAK. Z kominka strzeliły zielone płomienie i ukazała się w nich głowa dyrektora.

– Severusie! – zawołał Dumbledore. – Przyjdź do holu, pokażesz Harry'emu zaklęcia napełniające bak motoru.

– A Lupin nie może? – zdziwił się Snape.

– Może, owszem, ale chciałem też z tobą porozmawiać – powiedział dyrektor. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby się dobrze bawił.

– Zaraz przyjdę – obiecał szybko Mistrz Eliksirów. – Przepraszam, panie dyrektorze, czy panna Granger może użyć wewnętrznej sieci i przejść przez kominek do wieży Gryffindoru? – spytał. – Dałem jej sporo książek...

– Oczywiście, proszę bardzo. Już zdejmuję zabezpieczenia. I ciebie też zapraszam, Hermiono! Latający motor Syriusza to wspaniała maszyna, jest na co popatrzeć – zapewnił Dumbledore. – Domyślam się, że Severus obarczył cię książkami o eliksirach, i jak cię znam, chciałabyś w nich od razu zatonąć, ale poświęć kilka minut na niewinną rozrywkę – zaśmiał się i zniknął.

– Pan dyrektor ma rację. Zostawi pani te książki w dormitorium i przyjdzie pokibicować przyjaciołom ujeżdżającym tę latającą kupę złomu. Rzeczywiście, kilka minut można na to poświęcić. A księgę z przepisami na eliksiry weźmie pani ze sobą do jadalni i zaraz po obiedzie przystąpimy do pracy – oznajmił Snape tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Włożył wszystkie książki do torby, rzucił na nią zaklęcie ćwierćwagi i stanowczym gestem wepchnął Hermionę w zielone płomienie.

Wchodząc po schodach do swojej sypialni, Hermiona usiłowała nie myśleć o prośbie Mistrza Eliksirów. Machinalnie postawiła torbę koło łóżka i wyjęła księgę z przepisami. Położyła ją na nocnym stoliku i szybko pobiegła na dół, do holu. Chociaż nie zamierzała się do tego przyznać, była ogromnie ciekawa, jak wygląda latający motor Syriusza.

Hol był pusty, wszyscy byli na dziedzińcu przed zamkiem. Hermiona wybiegła przez wrota. Harry i Ron w skupieniu oglądali kierownicę motocykla, a Lupin z zapałem im coś objaśniał. Bliźniacy, profesor McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dean, Ginny, Bill, Charlie i Olaf Goldstone otaczali ich luźnym kręgiem. Wszyscy słuchali z zaciekawieniem wyjaśnień Lupina. Hermiona szybko do nich dołączyła. Kątem oka dostrzegła dyrektora rozmawiającego ze Snape'em. Stali obaj na uboczu, wystarczająco daleko od reszty towarzystwa, żeby nie było słychać o czym mówią. Po chwili zakończyli konwersację i dołączyli do pozostałych. McGonagall popatrzyła na nich uważnie i po chwili odwróciła głowę, ale Hermiona zdążyła zauważyć, że Snape jest bardzo blady, a dyrektor nieznacznie skinął głową, jakby chciał coś przekazać opiekunce Gryffindoru...

***

– Severusie, chcę ci zadać jedno pytanie. Tylko jedno. W imieniu swoim, Minerwy i Remusa. Odpowiesz? – Dyrektor uważnie przyglądał się Mistrzowi Eliksirów ponad szkłami swoich księżycowych okularów.

Snape spuścił głowę pod palącym spojrzeniem jasnobłękitnych oczu.

– Odpowiem – obiecał chrapliwie. – Ale tylko na jedno pytanie. Chyba nawet wiem, jakie – dodał z rezygnacją.

Za chwilę jego przypuszczenia się potwierdziły.

– Tak – odpowiedział, gdy TO pytanie padło. – I nie tylko wy troje to odgadliście.

– Nie mam wątpliwości, że panna Granger też się wszystkiego domyśliła – Dyrektor nie stracił spokoju, ale był bardzo smutny. – Mogłeś mi jednak powiedzieć wcześniej – westchnął stary człowiek.

– Żałuję, że nie powiedziałem. Ale teraz to i tak nie ma już znaczenia. Lily nie żyje – szepnął Snape.

– Tak... No, cóż... Chodźmy popodziwiać piekielną machinę – Dumbledore pociągnął Snape'a za rękaw. Podeszli do towarzystwa zebranego wokół motocykla.

***

Sobota, 13 lipca 1996 roku, Hogwart – godzina druga po południu.

Lądując na dziedzińcu przed głównymi wrotami, Harry nie zauważył stojącego w cieniu Dudleya, który odprowadził go wzrokiem pełnym wściekłej zazdrości…

– Harry, wprowadź motor do środka i zostaw w holu – powiedział Lupin. Chłopak skinął głową i ustawił maszynę pod ścianą, tuż przy drzwiach wejściowych, ale tak, żeby nie przeszkadzała w poruszaniu się po holu.

Dudley odczekał, aż rozgadane towarzystwo zniknęło i w holu zrobiło się pusto. Na palcach, najciszej jak mógł, podszedł do motocykla. Rodzice obiecali, że kupią mu motor na szesnaste urodziny, ale teraz wątpił, czy dotrzymają słowa. Jego szesnaste urodziny przecież już minęły, a o i tak spóźnionym prezencie nie było żadnej rozmowy. Czuł się skrzywdzony i był bardzo oburzony niesprawiedliwością losu. Jego obrzydliwy, nienormalny kuzyn dostał taką wspaniałą zabawkę, a on, Dudley, nie! A co, gdyby się tak przejechał tym latającym pojazdem? Przecież nikt nie widzi… Chłopak zdecydował się. Szybko rozejrzał się, sprawdzając, czy na pewno jest sam. Nikogo nie dostrzegł. Już bez obaw wyciągnął rękę, by uchwycić kierownicę.

Usłyszał ostry trzask i ogłuszające wycie, jednocześnie oślepił go jaskrawy błysk światła i poczuł potworny ból prawej dłoni. Coś odrzuciło go od motoru i cisnęło na twardą kamienną posadzkę. Stracił przytomność.

Gdy wreszcie otworzył oczy, natychmiast zamknął je na powrót. Nie na długo. Mocne uderzenie w twarz ocuciło go bardzo skutecznie.

Wysoki, czarnowłosy mężczyzna chwycił Dudleya za koszulę i brutalnie ustawił do pionu. Chłopakowi tak mocno drżały nogi, że na pewno by upadł, gdyby czarodziej go puścił, na szczęście tego nie zrobił.

– Nie wolno dotykać rzeczy Harry'ego Pottera – warknął Severus Snape.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

W związku z pytaniami przesłanymi mi prywatnie – ponieważ się powtarzają – obiecuję, że oddzielnie wypiszę wszystkie rodzinne powiązania – jakie występują w moim opowiadaniu. Jeszcze nie teraz, ale będzie!


	28. Chapter 28

_Nie da się ukryć, że uległam naciskom._

_No, więc dobrze. Na razie tylko to, co było w opowiadaniu – związki rodzinne między bohaterami._

_A resztę uzupełnię... W miarę ukazywania się kolejnych odcinków._

**I**. Wilson Martin Potter i Christina Duncan mieli dwoje dzieci: Harolda i Brunhildę.

Harold Potter i Maria Preston mieli syna: George Harold Potter poślubił Roksanę Troy–Meller.

Brunhilda Potter i Thorkild Möle mieli troje dzieci: córka Tove Möle; synowie: Leif i Kurt

George Harold Potter i Roksana Troy–Mellermieli jednego syna Jamesa. James Potter poślubił Lily Evans (?).

Tove Möle poślubiła Emerika Goldstone'a. Mieli dwoje dzieci: syn Trygwe Wilburne Goldstone i córka Maria

James Potter i Lily Evans (?) mieli jednego syna: Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera.

Trygwe Wilburne Goldstone poślubił Milenę Grzymisławę Trzcińską–Żurawską

Trygwe Wilburne Goldstone i Milena Grzymisława Trzcińska–Żurawska mieli jednego syna: Alfreda Wilburne'a Goldstone'a.

Alfred Wilburne Goldstone i Britt–Mari Viren–Udden mieli dwóch synów: Olafa i Henry'ego.

Olaf Goldstone i Astrid Vongerichten–Wintourmają troje dzieci: synowie: Lars i Aleksander, córka Britta.

Henry Goldstone (?) Margherita de Chevalier mają dwoje dzieci (?).

**II.** Tove Hangston i Carl Thorgeir Johansson mieli troje dzieci:

córki: Vianne i Mariann, syn: Thorgeir.

Vianne i Stuart Talley mieli córkę Scarlett.

Scarlett Talley i Matheus Leighton:

synowie: Karl i Robert, córka Mathilda i Stephen Evans (?) - mąż Mathildy.

magiczny wnuk Roberta, Lily i Petunia - córki Mathildy.

Lily i James Potter - syn: Harry James Potter

Petunia i Vernon Dursley (siostra Vernona – Marjore) - syn: Dudley Dursley

**III.** Mariann Johansson i Lars Bergen

syn Dag, córka Adelajda i jej mąż: Svante Viren–Udden.

Adelajda i jej mąż: Svante Viren–Udden - troje dzieci: syn Lars i córki: Britt Mari i Majken.

Dodatkowe informacje:

Vianne była najstarsza z trojga rodzeństwa – miała młodszą siostrę Mariann i młodszego brata Thorgeira. Dlatego ona odziedziczyła zamek Johanssonów i sygnet, a siostra i brat otrzymali od rodziców spłatę. Każde dostało równowartość jednej trzeciej majątku. Wszyscy troje mieli żyłkę do interesów i pomnożyli swoje pieniądze bardzo szybko. Rodzice Vianne, Mariann i Thorgeira: matka Tove Hangston i ojciec Carl Johansson. Mariann poślubiła Larsa Bergena, mieli dwoje dzieci: córkę Adelajdę i syna Daga. Adelajda poślubiła Svante Virena–Udden, oni mieli troje dzieci: syna Larsa i dwie córki: Britt–Mari i Majken. Britt–Mari została żoną Alfreda Wilburne Goldstone'a i była matką Olafa. Olaf ożenił się z jedną z trzech córek mecenasa Vongerichten – Wintour. Jego żona ma na imię Astrid. Mają dwóch synów: Larsa i Aleksandra i córkę Brittę. W tej rodzinie bardzo popularne jest imię Lars – to na cześć jednego z przodków – bardzo sławnego i potężnego czarodzieja.

Trygwe Wilburne Goldstone – ojciec Alfreda ożenił się z Polką – Mileną Grzymisławą Trzcińską–Żurawską. Ślub wzięli w Londynie w roku 1941 w grudniu, po udanej ucieczce z Polski, po tym, jak brat Mileny – Krzysztof, zdradził ich i wydał gestapo. Krzysztof Trzciński–Żurawski został zastrzelony z wyroku Polski Podziemnej, a Milena i Trygwe dotarli do Londynu. Tam urodził się w 1942 roku ich syn Alfred, dlatego miał obywatelstwo brytyjskie. O tych wydarzeniach było w opowiadaniu – tylko bez wymieniania imion i nazwisk Polaków. Alfred mając osiemnaście lat ożenił się z Britt–Mari Viren–Udden, Olaf Goldstone urodził się 12 lutego 1961 roku (gdy jego ojciec miał lat dziewiętnaście) – o tym było w opowiadaniu, gdy Lupin rozmawiał z Dumbledorem, o swoich poszukiwaniach w Archiwum i bibliotekach. Lupin szukał informacji o Henrym i znalazł jego datę urodzenia, oczywiście data urodzenia Olafa jest taka sama jak Henry'ego.

**IV.** Korinna Hildegarda von Barrogil

syn Stephen Evans (?)

***

_Znak zapytania oznacza oczywiście, że nie wszystko o danej osobie wiadomo i coś niecoś o niej/nim jeszcze będzie._


	29. Chapter 29

***

Sobota, 13 lipca 1996 roku, Hogwart, kwatera Mistrza Eliksirów – godzina druga po południu.

– Severusie!

– Firestone? Co się stało?!

– Gadzina zwołał naradę na wieczór, musimy zmienić plany.

– Zawiadom Lupina i Olafa. I przyprowadź ich tutaj, do mojego gabinetu. Powinni wypić kolejną dawkę eliksiru.

***

Kilka minut później, kwatera Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Lupin, Olaf, zmiana planów. Wyruszymy po Bellatrix dopiero około pierwszej w nocy, bo wieczorem Śmierciożercy będą na spotkaniu z Voldemortem, więc mamy trochę czasu przed wyprawą. A poprosiłem was tutaj, bo musicie obaj wypić eliksir – Snape wskazał dłonią na dwa kubki stojące na biurku.

Remus Lupin bez słowa sięgnął po swoją porcję. Olaf Goldstone spokojnie sączył gęsty, mieniący się tęczowo płyn. Po chwili odstawił puste naczynie na stół i z podejrzanym błyskiem w oku zerknął na gospodarza.

– Bardzo dobrze, Sev, to może wybierzemy się po kolacji do teatru Drury Lane?

– Olaf! Zwariowałeś?!

– Wcale nie! Przemyśl to...

Severus z niedowierzaniem przyglądał się przyjacielowi. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna uśmiechał się tak, jakby udał mu się świetny kawał. Zaskoczony Remus Lupin wodził wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego z narastającym zdumieniem. Teatr...? O co chodzi Norwegowi?!

Powoli na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów pojawił się wyraz zrozumienia.

– A wiesz... – powiedział spokojnie. – Może to i niezły pomysł... Dobrze! Ale ty to zaproponujesz dyrektorowi i reszcie!

– Przepraszam... – wtrącił się Lupin, wyraźnie trochę ogłuszony nieoczekiwaną propozycją. – Czemu właśnie ten teatr, a nie na przykład jakieś kino?

– Bo w Drury Lane dają dzisiaj mój ulubiony musical – „Cats"! – wyjaśnił pogodnie Norweg. – Ale znacznie ważniejsze jest to, że mam tam znajomego i mogę od ręki dostać bilety.

– Ja też się wybiorę – odezwała się nieoczekiwanie Firestone. – Nie muszę pilnować Lestrange'ów, bo będą na zebraniu – dodała wyjaśniająco. – No i ja nie potrzebuję biletu – zaśmiała się.

– To jesteśmy umówieni – stwierdził Olaf Goldstone podnosząc się z fotela.

– Świetnie. – Snape też wstał i obaj ruszyli do drzwi. Lupin zawahał się. A może... wykorzystać okazję?

– Firestone... Czy mogę z tobą porozmawiać? Teraz? Mamy trochę czasu przed obiadem...

Severus i Olaf zatrzymali się gwałtownie i odwrócili. Przez chwilę panowało ciężkie milczenie.

– Zgoda – odezwała się wreszcie Firestone. Jej ektoplazma jakby lekko pociemniała i przygasła. – Severus mi przekazał twoje życzenie. Wiem jak bardzo potrafisz być uparty, więc miejmy to już za sobą...

– Możecie porozmawiać tutaj – zaproponował szorstko Snape. – Jak stąd wyjdziesz, Lupin, drzwi mojej kwatery zamkną się automatycznie. Chodź, Olaf.

Mistrz Eliksirów i jego przyjaciel zniknęli za drzwiami. Lupin i Firestone zostali sami w gabinecie.

Remus wcisnął się głęboko w fotel, a Firestone podpłynęła powoli do niego. Po chwili namysłu zajęła drugi fotel.

– Opowiem ci o tym, czego nie chciał wyjawić Severus, chociaż... Nie o wszystkim. Usłyszysz tylko moją historię. Ale o tym, co Potter zrobił w Ministerstwie ode mnie niczego się nie dowiesz. Przykro mi – powiedziała spokojnie. – I wybacz, że powtórzę to, co od Severusa usłyszał Harry... _Być może będziesz tego żałował..._

– Być może będę – potwierdził chłodno Remus. – Ale chcę wreszcie poznać prawdę! Mam dość niedomówień!

– Jak sobie życzysz...

Opowieść Firestone nie trwała długo. Mężczyzna nie przerywał jej ani słowem, ale w miarę słuchania bladł coraz bardziej. Miał wrażenie, jakby tonął w jakiejś śmierdzącej mazi.

– Zawsze cię lubiłam Remusie i nie mogłam się nadziwić, że ty możesz się przyjaźnić z takimi typami jak Potter i Black – zakończyła smętnie kobieta.

Lupin ukrył twarz w dłoniach zbierając siły. Czuł się jak po nokautującym ciosie. Nie wiedział, czy długo tak siedział jakby został spetryfikowany – sekundy... minuty? A może lata? Wreszcie opuścił ramiona. Wszystko w nim krzyczało że to nie może być prawdą!

– Firestone, – jęknął – ja po prostu nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Zaczekaj, nie, nic nie mów, proszę... – spojrzał na kobietę wzrokiem skrzywdzonego wilka. – Nie zarzucam ci kłamstwa, ale czy to na pewno byli oni? Nie pomyliłaś się? Syriusz nie byłby zdolny do tego! Ani James!

– Remusie – ektoplazma Firestone rozbłysła gniewnie i za chwilę przygasła. – Proszę, nie zachowuj się jak ostatni naiwny. Bronisz ich... Dlaczego? Ci twoi tak zwani „przyjaciele" nie byli wobec ciebie lojalni. Nie wmówisz mi, że nie odczułeś boleśnie ich podejrzeń. O szpiegostwo dla Voldemorta!

– Masz rację, bolało mnie to, ale to nie była nielojalność, wtedy wszyscy się nawzajem podejrzewali! – wykrzyknął żarliwie Lupin.

– A dlaczego TY uwierzyłeś, że Syriusz wystawił Potterów Voldemortowi? Może jednak w głębi serca wiedziałeś, jaki on jest? Może na twoją wiarę w zdradę Syriusza wpłynęła pamięć o tym, co oni obaj wyprawiali w szkole? Znęcali się nad słabszymi i ciebie wciągali w swoje zabawy. Chociaż ty tak naprawdę nigdy nie byłeś taki jak oni. Ale początkowo dawałeś im się w to wplątywać. To, co zrobiłeś Severusowi... Omal go przecież nie zabiłeś! Nie celowo, wiem... Wycofałeś się z takich zachowań dość szybko, niestety nie potrafiłeś przeciwstawić się im obu i pohamować ich wybryków. Nigdy... A szkoda – kobieta z dezaprobatą pokręciła głową.

– Masz rację, byłem tchórzem i potwornie się tego teraz wstydzę... – westchnął ciężko Remus.

– Wiem. Nie miałam zamiaru ci tego przypominać, ani robić spóźnionych wyrzutów. Chodzi mi o coś innego. Jesteś niezwykle wierny i lojalny, ale ci dwaj na to nie zasługują, Remus. Wykorzystywali cię, a potem odrzucili. Jeszcze gdy byliście uczniami, już wtedy przejawiali zbrodnicze skłonności! Próbowali zamordować Severusa... Wiesz, gdyby mnie mój przyjaciel wyciął taki numer, jaki tobie zrobił Syriusz, zerwałabym z nim wszelkie stosunki i nie odzywałabym się do niego do końca życia!

– Ja mu wybaczyłem... – szepnął Lupin.

– Na pewno? – spytała nieco niedowierzająco kobieta. – A może jednak nie do końca?

– Może masz rację, Firestone, ale to ja czuję wyrzuty sumienia, bo nie powinienem był uwierzyć w winę Syriusza. Miałem przeczucie, że to nie było tak jak wszyscy myśleli, a mimo to nie spróbowałem wyjaśnić sprawy. I dlatego teraz, kiedy znów przeczucie mi mówi, że to nie było tak, jak mówisz, postaram się tym razem dojść prawdy. A najprostsze, co mi się w tym momencie nasuwa na myśl to eliksir wielosokowy. Pomyśl, kto mógł pragnąć twojej śmierci? Bo na pewno nie Syriusz! On cię naprawdę szaleńczo kochał!

– Sugerujesz, że ktoś wcielił się w postacie twoich przyjaciół? Wybacz, ale to dość rozpaczliwa i naciągana teoria, Remusie – Firestone pokręciła smętnie głową.

– Miałaś tylu wielbicieli! Wciąż ktoś cię prosił o rękę... Może to był jakiś odrzucony epuzer? – Lupin wyprostował się gwałtownie. Ta myśl nie przyszła mu do głowy nagle w tej chwili, takie przypuszczenia snuł już wcześniej, od rozmowy z Severusem.

Firestone parsknęła niewesołym śmiechem.

– Twierdzisz, że Syriusz mnie kochał. Możesz w to wierzyć, ale ja niestety nie widziałam w nim zakochanego we mnie chłopaka, tylko przepełnionego ambicją palanta, który nie mógł znieść, że kobieta go nie chce. Wściekał się, że wolałam być z Sevem niż z nim – Wielkim I Wspaniałym Syriuszem Blackiem Któremu Dotąd Nie Oparła Się Żadna! Poza tym, niestety, Remusie, twoja ocena sytuacji mnie nie przekonuje. Nie jesteś najlepszy w rozpoznawaniu prawdziwej miłości...

Mężczyzna zakrył twarz rękami. To co Severus opowiedział o prawdziwej miłości Lily, przyprawiło go o szok, a ostatnie słowa Firestone potwornie zabolały...

– Przepraszam Remusie – szepnęła ze skruchą. – To nie twoja wina. Nie można nikogo zmusić do miłości... Ale powiedz mi, dlaczego? Naprawdę nie zauważyłeś, czy... dlatego, że jesteś wilkołakiem? Czy może powodem była twoja przyjaźń z Potterem?

Lupin ciężko westchnął.

– Nie wiem... Chyba ani jedno, ani drugie, a właściwie i jedno, i drugie... trochę. Ciężko mi to ocenić z perspektywy lat. Może po prostu nie byłem jeszcze wtedy gotowy, żeby kogoś pokochać i przyjąć czyjąś miłość? Naprawdę nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć. Zastanawiam się teraz, jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć?! Muszę wierzyć Severusowi, nie mógłby okłamać mnie w takiej...

– Nie okłamał cię! – zapewniła go.

– W tej chwili zupełnie inaczej patrzę na swoje wspomnienia i wydarzenia z przeszłości. Dziewczyno, ja byłem pewien, że Lily kochała Jamesa! – wykrzyknął z rozpaczą.

– Często widzimy to, co chcemy widzieć i wmawiamy sobie, że jest tak, jak chcemy żeby było – odpowiedziała ze smutkiem. – To nic niezwykłego, wszyscy wpadamy w taką pułapkę.

– Ty też w nią wpadłaś. Nie chcesz uwierzyć w miłość Syriusza... – westchnął z rozgoryczeniem.

– Nie, nie chcę. Nie mogę. Ty nie wszystko wiesz, Remusie. Myślę, że Black ukrywał przed tobą mnóstwo swoich grzechów i grzeszków, bo starał się wypaść jak najlepiej w twoich oczach. Zależało mu na twojej dobrej opinii... Coś ci jeszcze opowiem. Przypomnij sobie, jak się poznaliśmy. Ten letni dzień dwa tygodnie po waszym powrocie z Hogwartu po ukończeniu przez was czwartej klasy... Spotkaliśmy się przypadkiem w Kensington Garden. Ja spacerowałam z Severusem, a ty z Blackiem i Potterem świętowaliście coś tam, nie wiem co, boście mi tego nie powiedzieli, ale Black i Potter byli już mocno podchmieleni. Ty byłeś trzeźwy, no, ale pamiętam, że zawsze miałeś niesamowicie mocną głowę...

– Jeszcze jeden plus wilkołactwa – mruknął ironicznie Lupin.

– Skoro tak twierdzisz – odpowiedziała równie ironicznym tonem. – Black od razu zażądał od Severusa, żeby nas sobie przedstawił. Plótł od rzeczy i zachowywał się tak, że gdybym nie wiedziała na pewno, że jest z tak zwanej „najlepszej rodziny" czyli „znakomitego i starożytnego rodu Blacków", uznałabym go za plebejusza, który nigdy nie słyszał niczego o kindersztubie. „Severusie, przyjacielu, przedstaw mnie tej przecudownej damie! Ach!" I wywracał oczami, składał się wpół jak scyzoryk, a że chwiał się przy tym nieźle na nogach, to komplementowanie mnie wychodziło mu nienajlepiej. No i żaden z was nie mógł wiedzieć, co mi o was opowiadał Severus...

– Syriusz dlatego tak głupio się zachowywał, bo się w tobie zakochał! Oczywiście nawet przez chwilę nie myśleliśmy, że Severus powie nam kim jesteś i pomoże w zawarciu znajomości, ale James miał swoją pelerynę niewidkę, a Syriusz zamienił się w psa. Obaj pobiegli za wami... W ten sposób dowiedzieliśmy się gdzie mieszkasz. A świętowaliśmy dlatego, że Jamesowi i Syriuszowi po raz pierwszy udało się bezbłędnie zmienić w swoje animagiczne postacie – wyjaśnił cicho Remus.

– Ach, tak. Rozumiem – kobieta skrzywiła się drwiąco. – Dziwne w takim razie, że żeby mnie gonić, udało się Blackowi przemienić, skoro nie miał w tym jeszcze wprawy i był mocno pijany. Przesadziliście z tym świętowaniem...

– Prawie wytrzeźwiał, tak potężne zrobiłaś na nim wrażenie. Nie chciał stracić takiej okazji, bo następna mogła się już nie zdarzyć... – mężczyzna popatrzył na nią przepraszająco. – Wiem, co Syriusz wyczyniał potem, a ty go przegoniłaś. Skarżył się nam, że potraktowałaś go jak natrętnego smarkacza...

– Zasypywał mnie liścikami miłosnymi, które przepisywał z poradników typu „jak rozkochać w sobie dziewczynę" – prychnęła z niesmakiem Firestone. – Spotykaliśmy się „przypadkiem" na różnych imprezach, chociażby takich jak wyścigi psów, czy otwarcie wystawy malarstwa... No, coś za dużo było na mój gust tych przypadkowych spotkań. Teraz oczywiście wiem, że śledzili mnie po prostu obaj z Potterem. Jak już udało mu się mnie dopaść, to zanudzał mnie gadkami o sobie. Mówił o quiddichu albo o szkole, jaki to on, Syriusz Black, jest wspaniały i cudowny, jak świetnie gra i jak sprytnie potrafi rozrabiać, tak że przeważnie wina spada na kogoś innego. Był sobą zachwycony i żaden inny temat go nie interesował... Kiedyś zdenerwowałam się okropnie, bo zawracał mi głowę, a ja miałam pilne interesy do załatwienia. Powiedziałam mu wprost, żeby się ode mnie odczepił, bo nie jestem zainteresowana jego osobą. Nie będę chodzić na randki ze smarkaczem młodszym ode mnie o osiem lat! Szkoda, że nie widziałeś jego twarzy. Zmienił się tak, że aż się przestraszyłam. Wysyczał mi do ucha, że jakoś Severus mi nie przeszkadza... Wtedy popełniłam błąd. Odwarknęłam, że Severus jest o wiele doroślejszy od niego i zdecydowanie wolę jego towarzystwo niż zarozumiałego gówniarza, Syriusza Blacka. I że na razie nie mam z nim o czym konwersować, co się może zmienić, jak dorośnie. Jeśli w ogóle kiedyś to się stanie, bo na razie się na to nie zanosi. Twój przyjaciel wpadł wtedy w furię i wrzasnął: „Zabiję Smarkerusa!" Nie potraktowałam tego poważnie, a szkoda. Nie byłam aż tak zarozumiała. Naprawdę nie przypuszczałam, że z mojego powodu jeden durny smarkacz może spróbować zabić! Przestał mnie nachodzić, widywałam go od tego czasu znacznie rzadziej. Co mnie cieszyło, bo Black był potwornie denerwujący. Niestety, Severus omal nie przypłacił tego życiem... Nie mówiąc o tym, jakie piekło urządziliście mu w szkole!

– Naprawdę myślisz, że to z twojego powodu? – Remus z przerażeniem popatrzył na kobietę.

– Może to był dodatkowy bodziec dla Blacka i Pottera. A u Blacka zagrała jeszcze mocno urażona ambicja... Tak myślę. – Firestone przymknęła oczy. Była bardzo smutna. – Twój przyjaciel oświadczył mi się w sierpniu, po ukończeniu Hogwartu. Wiesz o tym?

– Nie... – Remus przełknął ślinę. Wargi miał suche i spieczone, usta paliły go, jakby napił się kwasu.

– Zachowywał się już jak dorosły, ale nic mu to nie dało. Byłam już żoną innego... Powiedziałam mu to. Odszedł, a ja miałam nadzieję, że nigdy więcej go nie zobaczę. Myliłam się – dokończyła cicho.

– Syriusz mi tego nie mówił... – mężczyzna spuścił głowę. – Czy naprawdę to oni podpalili twój dom?! James i Syriusz?! Nie, to niemożliwe! Nie... – jęknął Remus.

– Widziałam ich. Powiedziałam ci, co zrobili. Obłożyli dom zaklęciami antyteleportacyjnymi i rzucili klątwę Czarnego Płomienia. Udało mi się uciec, ale byłam mocno poparzona i po kilku miesiącach umarłam.

– Więc czyje to było ciało?! – krzyknął dziko Lupin.

– W tym domu mieszkała młoda dziewczyna, studentka. Wynajmowała kawalerkę na parterze. Tego dnia źle się czuła i nie poszła na zajęcia. Nie wiedziałam o tym... Znalazłeś jej zwęglone zwłoki. Była tego samego wzrostu co ja...

Remus zacisnął dłonie na poręczy fotela. W głowie kołatała mu jedna myśl. To nie byli jego przyjaciele. Nie Syriusz. I nie James! Ale kto?!

Pozostała do wyjaśnienia jeszcze jedna rzecz, oprócz odkrycia, kto był sprawcą mordu na Firestone.

– Nie powiedziałaś mi, co James zrobił w lochach Ministerstwa Magii... – powiedział cicho Remus. – Oskarżyłaś go o popełnienie morderstwa, którego padłaś ofiarą... Ale co zrobił TAM – tego nadal nie wiem! Severus użył wyrażenia: „Zrobił coś bardzo złego..." CO?! Nie możesz mi powiedzieć, ale może chociaż wytłumacz, dlaczego nie możesz!

– Wybacz, ale tego ci nie powiem, bo w TO tym bardziej nie uwierzysz, skoro nie uwierzyłeś w moją historię. No i to, co się stało w Ministerstwie nie dotyczyło mnie bezpośrednio, nie byłam przy tym. Oglądałam wspomnienia Severusa... – Firestone zawahała się na moment. – I coś jeszcze... – dodała niechętnie.

– Co takiego? – zapytał żywo. Może wreszcie coś się wyjaśni?

– Te lochy zostały zamknięte i nie ma do nich dostępu – odpowiedziała kobieta. – Nawet dla ducha przeniknięcie tam jest trudne i to bardzo, chociaż nie niemożliwe – zamilkła na chwilę. – Bartemiusz Crouch senior zamknął je i założył starożytne pieczęcie. Dowody swoich przestępstw, i nie tylko swoich, ukrył tam, w lochach, bo nie potrafił ich zniszczyć. Dlatego nie mogę ci ani opowiedzieć, ani tym bardziej pokazać, co się tam wydarzyło. I możesz być pewien, że nie tylko ty jesteś zainteresowany tym miejscem... oraz tym, co tam jest ukryte. Są tacy, którym zależy, by nikt tam nigdy nie dotarł i tacy, co chcieliby je otworzyć!

– Rozumiem... – Remus czuł się coraz bardziej zaintrygowany. – Powiedziałaś – Crouch. I pomyśleć, że on był odpowiedzialny za przestrzeganie prawa!

– Właśnie. Dlatego uważał, że prawo go nie dotyczy i może je bezkarnie łamać – podsumowała Firestone drwiąco. – Niestety, Remus. Na wyjaśnienie TEJ sprawy musisz poczekać.

– I może się nie doczekam – westchnął ze smutkiem. – Czy mogę cię jeszcze o coś spytać?

– Możesz, ale nie gwarantuję odpowiedzi – burknęła.

– Jak dawno znasz Severusa? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem.

– Prawie od urodzenia – uśmiechnęła się. – Moja matka była przyjaciółką babci Olafa. Severus miał kontakty ze światem spoza czarodziejskiego getta poprzez swoją matkę. Była Francuzką, z bardzo starego czarodziejskiego rodu. Ale to byli czarodzieje, którzy nie uznawali odcięcia się od świata istot niemagicznych. Chyba tylko w Wielkiej Brytanii izolacja jest tak ostra. Nigdzie poza waszym krajem na świecie tego nie ma. A i tak okazało się, że nie da się odizolować całkowicie!

– Dziękuję ci Firestone – Remus ukłonił się duchowi i wstał z fotela.

– Za co? – zdziwiła się.

– Że mi powiedziałaś... – westchnął.

– I co z tego? I tak nie uwierzyłeś – pokręciła głową ze smutkiem.

– Nie mogę. Musi być inne wyjaśnienie!

– Może jest... – szept ducha pięknej kobiety był bardzo cichy.

Mężczyzna nie usłyszał już tej uwagi. Drzwi kwatery Mistrza Eliksirów bezszelestnie zamknęły się za jego plecami.


	30. Chapter 30

***

Sobota, 13 lipca 1996 roku, Hogwart – godzina druga dwadzieścia pięć po południu. Wieża Gryffindoru. Kwatera Remusa Lupina.

Remus Lupin ze zdziwieniem przyglądał się całkowicie mu nieznajomej sowie, podskakującej niecierpliwie na zewnętrznym parapecie jednego z okien. Otworzył je. Sowa wpadła do środka jak pocisk, zrzuciła mu na głowę małą paczuszkę i wyleciała tak szybko, że przed oczami mignęło mu jedynie mnóstwo szarych i czarnych plamek na piórkach, zanim ptak zniknął gdzieś na tle nieba. Lupin schylił się i podniósł z podłogi przesyłkę zawiniętą w gruby szary papier i nieprzemakalną folię. Niecierpliwie rozerwał opakowanie. Ze środka wysunął się list zaadresowany niewątpliwie do niego. Szybko obejrzał kopertę zanim ją otworzył. Brakowało adresu nadawcy...

List, napisany na kredowym papierze ozdobionym wizerunkiem wilka zaczynał się od słów:

_Szanowny Panie Lupin!_

Mężczyzna błyskawicznie przebiegł wzrokiem krótki tekst wydrukowany na komputerze i zatrzymał się na odręcznym podpisie nadawcy. Przeczytał te dwa słowa: imię i nazwisko autora listu i potrząsnął z niedowierzaniem głową. Przeczytał cały list uważnie jeszcze raz. I jeszcze... Kolejnego razu nie było, bo zabrzmiał gong na obiad. Remus Lupin szybko schował list do kieszeni. Schodząc po schodach do Wielkiej Sali zastanawiał się czy to nie żart. Dotknął kieszeni, w której spoczywał list podpisany przez mugolskiego policjanta Christophera Sheena i wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że otrzymał propozycję pracy w jednostkach specjalnych mugolskiej policji.

***

Sobota, 13 lipca 1996 roku, Hogwart – godzina druga dwadzieścia pięć po południu. Wieża Gryffindoru.

Harry z rezygnacją poddał się oględzinom Hermiony, która bardzo poważnie potraktowała prośbę Snape'a. Wzięła na siebie rolę eksperta od mody męskiej i właśnie krytycznie oglądała Harry'ego ze wszystkich stron, wybrzydzając na jego gust w doborze kolorów.

– Hermiono, na litość boską! – zniecierpliwił się wreszcie chłopak. – To tylko obiad! Nie założę krawata! I po kiego grzyba miałbym zmieniać koszulę na zieloną!

– Profesor Snape i pan Goldstone powiedzieli, że masz się elegancko ubrać. Włożysz seledynową koszulę i szarą bluzę Versace. Dobrze, krawat ci odpuszczę, ale zawiążesz na szyi apaszkę – dziewczyna energicznie popchnęła go na schody prowadzące do dormitorium. – Dżinsy mogą być, ale reszta do zmiany!

– Czy ty myślisz, że mnie obchodzi, co powiedzą Dursleyowie?! – zirytował się znowu Harry. – Spóźnimy się, obiad będzie za pięć minut!

– To masz pięć minut na przebranie się. Nie dyskutuj, bo tracisz czas – uciszyła go stanowczo.

Do jadalni weszli spóźnieni tylko o dwie minuty, ale nikt tego nie zauważył, bo wszyscy właśnie siadali do stołu. Ku zaskoczeniu chłopaka grono biesiadników powiększyło się o kilka osób, wśród których był nowy Minister Magii, Amos Diggory. Jego posępna mina zapowiadała jakieś kłopoty. Harry poczuł zaniepokojenie. Po co pan Diggory przybył do Hogwartu? Na pewno nie zjawił się tu z towarzyską wizytą. Świta Ministra liczna nie była, ale w jej skład wchodzili wyłącznie aurorzy i... Alastor Moody, z nieukrywaną wrogością łypiący na Snape'a, zarówno swoim własnym jak i magicznym okiem.

W Wielkiej Sali panowało napięcie, wszystkich ogarnął ponury nastrój. Harry miał złe przeczucia. A jeszcze przecież byli tu Dursleyowie. Czyżby to o nich chodziło? Chyba jednak nie...

Posiłek upłynął w ciszy, prawie nikt nic nie mówił. Harry miał wrażenie, że Petunia parę razy próbowała się do niego odezwać, ale rezygnowała w ostatniej chwili. On postanowił konsekwentnie ignorować swoich byłych opiekunów. Na szczęście obyło się bez incydentów. Dumbledore poinformował Dursleyów, że kolację dostaną dzisiaj do swoich apartamentów gościnnych, a za dwa dni pojadą do pensjonatu, w którym spędzą resztę wakacji. Skinął na panią Pomfrey i poprosił ją o odprowadzenie „miłych gości" do ich kwater. Harry słysząc to zarykiwał się w duchu ze śmiechu i z najwyższym trudem udało mu się zachować obojętną minę. Petunia wychodząc z Wielkiej Sali kilka razy się na niego obejrzała, ale nie podjęła żadnej próby nawiązania rozmowy. Na szczęście, bo on sam nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty.

„Niech Dursleyowie znikną z mojego życia!" – pomyślał z zawziętością.

– Harry, zostań jeszcze moment – prośba Dumbledore'a zatrzymała go przy stole.

– Słucham, panie dyrektorze? – zapytał grzecznie, stając przed profesorem, który przed chwilą skończył rozmowę z opiekunką Gryffindoru.

– Kolacja będzie o wpół do szóstej, bądź punktualnie, dobrze? – Dumbledore mrugnął filuternie, uśmiechając się tajemniczo z głębin swojej srebrzystej brody.

– O...oczywiście panie profesorze – Harry zająknął się z zaskoczenia.

– Idź już. Powinieneś odpocząć – powiedziała profesor McGonagall stanowczo, ale w oczach miała niepokój, którego nie udało się jej ukryć. Chłopak odniósł wrażenie, że nauczycielka chciała, aby on sam jak najszybciej opuścił towarzystwo. Chwilowa wesołość wyparowała z niego bez śladu. Zerknął na Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor też już się nie uśmiechał. Powietrze wydawało się gęste jak kisiel i aż wibrowało od skrywanych emocji.

– Jedną chwilę – powiedział cicho Amos Diggory, patrząc na Harry'ego z uwagą. – Ja też mam coś do powiedzenia panu Potterowi. I nie tylko jemu... Chyba możemy porozmawiać tutaj... – rozejrzał się szybko i skinął głową, jakby potakiwał swoim myślom.

– Słuchamy, Amosie – łagodny głos Dumbledore'a zadziałał jak oliwa wylana na wzburzone fale. Napięcie jakby nieco zelżało.

– To, co za chwilę ode mnie usłyszycie jest wbrew wszelkim zasadom odnośnie zachowania tajemnicy państwowej, jak to nazywają od wieków – powiedział Minister dziwnie kpiącym tonem. – I nie muszę chyba dodawać, że moja decyzja o poinformowaniu wszystkich tu obecnych o tych strasznie tajnych sekretach nie spotkała się z aprobatą. – Amos Diggory wyzywającym wzrokiem zmierzył stojącego najbliżej niego mężczyznę, którego wygląd skojarzył się Harry'emu ze starym, wyleniałym lwem, z grzywą płowych włosów w których bieliły się siwe pasemka.

– Niektóre informacje powinny jednak pozostać tajemnicą, panie ministrze – oświadczył z naciskiem, oficjalnym tonem, lwiogrzywy. Jego żółtawe oczy schowane za okularami w cienkich drucianych oprawkach miały zimny wyraz.

– Rufusie, dziękuję za przypomnienie, ale dyskusję na ten temat zakończyliśmy i nie będziemy do niej wracać – odpowiedział ostro Diggory. – Usiądźmy, proszę. – Chociaż ostatnie słowa ministra były bardzo uprzejme, zabrzmiały jak rozkaz. Dumbledore skinął dłonią i wszystkie krzesła odsunęły się od stołu, zapraszając obecnych do ponownego skorzystania z ich usług. Po chwili życzeniu ministra stało się zadość. Harry odruchowo usiadł pomiędzy Lupinem i mecenasem, tak jak podczas obiadu. Chłopak czuł, że żołądek zaciska mu się w ciasny węzeł. Bał się tego, co za chwilę miał usłyszeć...

– Mamy wojnę! – rąbnął Diggory bez wstępów. – Wszyscy jesteśmy w samym centrum wydarzeń, chcemy tego, czy nie. I dlatego nie możecie trwać w niewiedzy co do pewnych ważnych faktów. Zwłaszcza, że dotyczą właśnie was. A przede wszystkim pana Pottera. Nie wątpię, że czytał pan artykuły w Proroku o „Wybrańcu"? – spytał szorstkim tonem, zwracając się do Harry'ego. Chłopak przełknął ślinę. W pierwszym odruchu pomyślał, że ojciec Cedrika szydzi z niego, ale natychmiast zrozumiał, że tak nie jest. W głosie mężczyzny nie wyczuł nawet cienia drwiny.

– Tak – wykrztusił z trudem. – Czytałem...

Poczuł wzbierający gniew. Migały mu w pamięci tytuły o „Wybrańcu, co musi się zmierzyć z Sam – Wiesz – Kim", i o „Nadziei Magicznego Świata"! Same bzdury. O przepowiedni też coś było, na szczęście nikt nie wiedział niczego pewnego, cała treść Prawdziwej Przepowiedni była jak dotąd tajemnicą tylko jego i Dumbledore'a.

– Ano właśnie. Zacznę od komentarza do rewelacji Proroka. – Minister skrzywił się ironicznie. – Ta przepowiednia, zniszczona przez was w Ministerstwie, jest w połowie znana. Ten – Którego – Imienia – Nie – Wolno – Wymawiać dowiedział się o niej od swojego szpiega, który usłyszał część tekstu wygłaszanego przez wieszczkę. Złapani Śmierciożercy opowiadali o tym różne historie, ale najbardziej miarodajnych informacji udzielił nam Lucjusz Malfoy. Jego zeznania w połączeniu z zeznaniami innych podwładnych Czarnego Lorda ułożyły się w dość wyraźny obraz. Nikt nie wie, kim była jasnowidząca, która przybyła do gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem. Miała na sobie zawój otulający ją szczelnie od stóp do głów. Możliwe, że była Arabką, ale to tylko domysł odnośnie jej tożsamości, ponieważ po opuszczeniu gospody zniknęła bez śladu i nikt jej już nigdy potem nie widział. Ten – Którego – Imienia – Nie – Wolno – Wymawiać rozkazał śmierciożercom by ją odnaleźli. Nie udało im się to. Natomiast z całą pewnością wiadomo, że osobą, która wysłuchała całości przepowiedni był pan, dyrektorze. Bo ona przybyła tam na spotkanie z panem. – Diggory spojrzał pytająco na starego czarodzieja, ale Dumbledore milczał. Po chwili niezręcznej ciszy, nie doczekawszy się od dyrektora żadnej reakcji na swoje słowa, minister podjął opowieść. – Sami – Wiecie – Kto próbował zdobyć Przepowiednię w Ministerstwie, wysyłając po nią swoich śmierciożerców i zwabiając tam jedyną osobę, która oprócz niego mogła jej dotknąć – czyli pana, panie Potter! – Minister musnął wzrokiem Harry'ego, – bo nawet on nie mógłby zmusić profesora Dumbledore'a, najpotężniejszego czarodzieja na świecie, do wyjawienia mu jej treści. Lucjusz Malfoy posłużył się Imperio i wyciągnął od szpiega tekst tej części przepowiedni, którą tamtemu udało się podsłuchać. Ten szpieg nazywał się Norton Middlerock. Już nie żyje. Został zamordowany. Zginął niedawno, ale nie wiemy, kto go zabił.

W tym momencie Bill poruszył się niespokojnie, co natychmiast zostało zauważone przez lwiogrzywego aurora.

– Czyżby pan coś wiedział o tym człowieku, panie Wiliamie Weasley? – spytał ostrym głosem, zwracając się do Billa i przerywając ministrowi.

– Hmm... Tak – odpowiedział cicho Bill nieco niepewnym tonem. – To był Krukon, pamiętam go jeszcze ze szkoły... Jako najbardziej wrednego Naczelnego Prefekta. Był starszy ode mnie o sześć lat. Jego pasją była numerologia, studiował ją i starożytne runy na Praskim Uniwersytecie Magicznym, podobno miał otrzymać propozycję pracy na tej uczelni, ale jej nie przyjął. Ktoś mi mówił, że to Śmierciożerca, a ja nie bardzo mogłem w to uwierzyć. To tak do niego nie pasowało!

– Aaa... Rozumiem – auror skinął głową, ale przyglądał się Billowi podejrzliwie, jakby posądzał go o kłamstwo.

– Rufusie! Mogłeś później spytać o to pana Weasleya – w głosie ministra pojawiły się groźne tony.

– Przepraszam – powiedział cicho lwiogrzywy, z wyraźnie nieszczerą skruchą.

– No i właśnie to, że nie znamy okoliczności śmierci tego człowieka, jest sprawą bardzo poważną. Wahałem się jeszcze dzisiaj rano, czy przeprowadzić z wami tę rozmowę, czy nie, ale około południa zdarzyło się coś, co rozwiało moje wątpliwości. – Minister zatrzymał spojrzenie na twarzach bliźniaków.

– To znaczy?... – spytał przerażonym głosem Fred.

– Coo... się stało?... – wpadł mu w słowa George. Z zachowania ministra jasno wynikało, że sprawa dotyczy właśnie ich obu.

– Około południa wasz wspólnik, pan Lee Jordan, wracał do sklepu z lunchu, który jadł jak zwykle...

– W tej małej knajpce koło „Esów i Floresów"... – podpowiedział szybko Fred.

– Właśnie. Był już trzy kroki od drzwi do sklepu, gdy usłyszał za plecami dwa trzaski aportacji. Odwrócił się i zobaczył dwóch śmierciożerców stojących tuż za nim i celujących w niego różdżkami. W następnej sekundzie coś mignęło, rozległ się dźwięk, jakby korek wyskoczył z butelki i obaj Śmierciożercy runęli na ziemię. Wszystko rozegrało się w przeciągu kilku sekund. Dosłownie. Na ulicy było mnóstwo ludzi, którzy to widzieli. Przesłuchaliśmy pana Jordana i większość świadków przy pomocy myślodsiewni. Był to jedyny możliwy sposób, żeby dowiedzieć się co naprawdę zaszło. Musieliśmy użyć myślodsiewni, ponieważ całe zdarzenie trwało zbyt krótko, aby inaczej można było ze świadków wyciągnąć coś sensownego.

Harry słuchał opowieści ministra z wzrastającą zgrozą. Śmierciożercy uwzięli się na Weasleyów!

– Czy ci śmierciożercy nie żyją? – spytał cicho Dumbledore.

– Żyją, ale są w szpitalu... – Diggory jakby się zawahał. – Oczywiście pod strażą – dodał szybko. –Jeden oberwał nieznaną klątwą, której nie potrafili w Mungo rozpoznać, a drugi został zraniony mugolską bronią – mężczyzna omiótł spojrzeniem twarze Billa i Charliego. – Arthur Weasley powiedział mi, że to było... Zaraz, chwileczkę, mam gdzieś zapisane... – minister sięgnął do kieszeni i po chwili trzymał w ręku mały zwitek pergaminu. – O! Jest! Rewolwer Smith & Wesson Magnum 0,44... Rodzaj metalowej różdżki, której mugole używają do zabijania się nawzajem.

– Ale... Co się wydarzyło? – zapytał niespokojnie Kingsley Shacklebolt.

– Przed śmierciożercami pojawiło się dwóch mężczyzn. Odległość między panem Jordanem a sługami Sami – Wiecie – Kogo wynosiła około dwóch jardów. Ci mężczyźni zmaterializowali się pomiędzy nimi, plecami do chłopaka i stanęli twarzą w twarz ze śmierciożercami. Jeden trzymał w prawej ręce różdżkę, a drugi w lewej ten... rewolwer. Jedynym odgłosem, jaki usłyszano był niezbyt głośny huk. Śmierciożercy upadli, a tamci dwaj zniknęli. Znowu całkowicie bezgłośnie. Jednym ze świadków był auror, który patrolował okolice Pokątnej. Natychmiast wezwał posiłki. Przybyli aurorzy opanowali panikę i jedynie przytomności umysłu Nimfadory Tonks, która dowodziła akcją, zawdzięczamy, że udało się natychmiast przesłuchać świadków. Część oczywiście uciekła, ale pozostało wystarczająco wiele osób, żebyśmy mogli zorientować się co zaszło.

– I nie wiadomo, kim byli ci dwaj?! – Shacklebolt nie krył zdenerwowania. Reszta słuchaczy milczała, a Ginny i Hermiona – obie w ten sam sposób – zaciskały i rozprostowywały palce, jak rozzłoszczone kotki.

– Nie. Wszystko obejrzeliśmy w myślodsiewni z różnych punktów widzenia wielu świadków. Przesłuchaliśmy także obu śmierciożerców, ale nie uzyskaliśmy zadowalających informacji. Dwaj tajemniczy wybawcy pana Jordana pojawili się całkowicie bezgłośnie. I tak samo cicho zniknęli. To dowodzi, że bezdźwięczna teleportacja jednak nie jest mitem. Niestety, osobiście nie znam nikogo, kto by to potrafił... Chyba, że o czymś nie wiem? – nieoczekiwane pytanie zadane szorstkim tonem pozostało bez odpowiedzi. Nikt nie spuścił oczu pod groźnym spojrzeniem ministra. Ponieważ ze strony słuchaczy nie było żadnego odzewu na jego aluzję, Diggory kontynuował opowieść. – Ci mężczyźni mieli na sobie czarne spodnie i kurtki z kapturami, które naciągnęli na głowy. Oczy przesłaniali ciemnymi okularami. Na dolną część twarzy obaj naciągnęli kołnierze czarnych golfów. To było widać bardzo wyraźnie. Niektórzy świadkowie zauważyli że mężczyźnie z różdżką wystawał spod kaptura niewielki kosmyk jasnych włosów, a ten drugi, który użył mugolskiej broni miał gęste, czarne brwi. Można więc przypuszczać, że jeden był blondynem, drugi brunetem. Pojawili się trzymając się za ręce. Oczywiście można to było stwierdzić jedynie dzięki użyciu myślodsiewni. Myślodsiewnia to wspaniały wynalazek, ponieważ pokazuje to wszystko, co zdołaliśmy zarejestrować w podświadomości, a z czego do świadomości przedostaje się niewielka część zaobserwowanych szczegółów...

– Czyżby jeden z nich był mugolem?! Ten... brunet?! – wykrzyknął Dean. Minister popatrzył na niego z dziwnym uśmiechem.

– To bardzo możliwe, panie Thomas. Wśród aurorów przesłuchujących świadków zdania na ten temat były podzielone. – Diggory zamyślił się na moment. – Ale taki wniosek nasuwa się sam. Czarodziej użyłby różdżki, a nie mugolskiej broni, prawda?

– Może to był ten sam człowiek, który... – Dean zerwał się z krzesła. – Ginny! To na pewno był on!

– Nasz wybawca miał różdżkę – warknęła Ginny gniewnie.

– Aleś ty uparta... – westchnął chłopak z rezygnacją, siadając z powrotem przy stole. – Tamten miał taki sam rewolwer!

– Tak, ale to nie musiał być TEN SAM rewolwer – nieoczekiwanie wtrącił się Kingsley Shacklebolt. – Dean, przecież to ty mi mówiłeś, że te przedmioty są od dawna produkowane seryjnie. Zatem jest ich bardzo wiele!

– Nno... tak... – przyznał chłopak niechętnie. – Ale to byłby niezwykły zbieg okoliczności!

– Pan z nim rozmawiał, a z tego co on powiedział mnie i Deanowi – a nie było tego dużo! – wywnioskowaliśmy że mugolska policja... Dobrze powiedziałam? Policja? – Ginny gwałtownie odwróciła się do swego chłopaka.

– Tak, dobrze... – mruknął Dean.

– No! Że mugolska policja współpracuje z aurorami! On przecież pana wezwał! – wykrzykiwała rudowłosa.

– Co za temperamencik... – mruknął jadowicie lwiogrzywy, za co zarobił kilka gniewnych spojrzeń od braci impulsywnej panienki.

– Otóż to. Dochodzimy do sedna problemu... Czy też może problemów – minister uśmiechnął się niewesoło. – Ten dzisiejszy incydent był dla mnie sygnałem, że musimy działać w sposób niekonwencjonalny. Zacznę od zaprezentowania państwu pewnego dokumentu, który trafił w moje ręce dopiero wczoraj. Późnym wieczorem. Oto on – Diggory położył na stole zwój pergaminu wyglądający bardzo urzędowo i dostojnie. Tekst dokumentu wykaligrafowano bardzo starannie czerwonym tuszem, a na kilkunastu jedwabnych wstęgach zwieszały się u dołu arkusza kolorowe, lakowe pieczęcie. Olaf Goldstone drgnął, jakby coś go nieprzyjemnie zaskoczyło.

– No, no... – warknął. – Coś podobnego! To Knot tego nie zniszczył? – zapytał ironicznie.

– Nie. Nie zniszczył – odpowiedział spokojnie Amos Diggory. – Po pierwsze ten pergamin jest magicznie zabezpieczony przed zniszczeniem, a po drugie istnieje kilka jego kopii. O czym jak sądzę, doskonale pan wie, panie Goldstone.

– Wiem... – Norweg skrzywił się, jakby pił wyjątkowo obrzydliwy eliksir.

– Jest to podpisane w tysiąc siedemset osiemdziesiątym siódmym roku porozumienie z mieszkającymi wśród mugoli czarodziejami, którzy nie chcieli się podporządkować władzy Ministerstwa Magii. Negocjacje były trudne, wielokrotnie je zrywano, ponieważ żadna ze stron nie chciała ustąpić. Osiągnięto w końcu kompromis i podpisano ten dokument. Nie będziemy go teraz czytać. Tekst jest długi, napisany strasznie napuszonym stylem i zwyczajnie nudny. Skupmy się więc na tym, co jest najważniejsze. Są to te postanowienia „Traktatu o Zgodzie", bo tak się ten dokument nazywa oficjalnie, które mówią o wzajemnych zobowiązaniach obu naszych społeczności – Diggory spojrzał prosto w oczy Olafa Goldstone'a. – Cytuję: „Czarodzieje żyjący poza zorganizowaną społecznością zobowiązują się do utrzymania w tajemnicy przed mugolami istnienia świata magii, a Minister Magii w imieniu wszystkich czarodziejów uznających jego władzę złoży Przysięgę Na Honor Magii i Krew że nikt nie będzie ingerował w życie i magię ludzi magicznych żyjących wśród mugoli i nieuznających konieczności izolacji." Koniec cytatu. Oczywiście wcześniej były podpisywane inne traktaty i umowy, ale to ten jest teraz obowiązujący. Każdy kolejny Minister Magii powinien otrzymać ten dokument od swego poprzednika po objęciu urzędu i złożyć Przysięgę w swoim imieniu. W moim przypadku tak się nie stało, z wiadomych powodów.

– Słyszałem o istnieniu tej... umowy – powiedział cicho Dumbledore. – Zastanawiam się Amosie, co jeszcze Korneliusz przed tobą ukrył – dodał z rezygnacją.

– Czyżby Knot próbował unieważnić ten traktat?! – wykrzyknęła z niedowierzaniem profesor McGonagall.

– A i owszem – zaśmiał się drwiąco Olaf Goldstone.

– Olaf, daj spokój! – powiedział szorstko mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour i jednocześnie zgromił Norwega ostrym spojrzeniem. Minister popatrzył z uwagą na prawnika.

– Czy Jeremy Allen Vongerichten–Wintour to pański krewny, panie mecenasie? – spytał z napięciem w głosie.

– Tak. To mój ojciec. Wycofał się już z bezpośredniej działalności w naszej kancelarii, ale wciąż wspomaga mnie swoim doświadczeniem – odpowiedział prawnik uśmiechając się niewinnie.

– Złożyłem obietnicę dyrektorowi, – Diggory skłonił głowę w stronę Dumbledore'a – że nie będę was niepokoił, nie wiedząc wtedy, że jestem do tego zobowiązany przez ten dokument. – Mężczyzna machnął ręką wskazując na porzucony na blacie pergamin. – Złożyłem już Przysięgę i dotrzymam postanowień traktatu – zapowiedział stanowczym tonem.

– Od kogo dowiedział się pan o istnieniu tego dokumentu? – zapytał szybko Kingsley Shacklebolt. – Skoro Knot o nim nie powiedział...

– Wyobraźcie sobie, że od premiera – odpowiedział zgryźliwie Diggory. – Spotkałem się z Johnem Majorem wczoraj po południu i przeprowadziliśmy rozmowę na temat współpracy. No, cóż. Nie powiem, żebym był zaskoczony jego niechętną postawą!

– To znaczy? Czyżby współpraca z premierem nie zapowiadała się dobrze? – zdziwił się Dumbledore.

– Hmm... Zarówno John Major jak i jego poprzedniczka, pani Thatcher nie lubili Knota... – westchnął minister.

– To chyba mało powiedziane, że „nie lubili" – wtrącił jadowicie Snape.

– No, trudno im się dziwić, Knot zachowywał się wobec nich dość nietaktownie... oględnie mówiąc – mruknął Diggory, jakoś dziwnie zmieszany. – Prawda jest niestety taka, że chociaż Knot odszedł, to szkody jakie wyrządził, pozostały.

– Ach, tak. Rozumiem. Mam nadzieję, że nie pokłóciłeś się z premierem – westchnął Dumbledore.

– Nie, chociaż dyskusja była ostra. Pan mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour uczestniczył w tym spotkaniu i może potwierdzić moje słowa, oraz uzupełnić moją relację, gdybym o czymś zapomniał – Diggory z uprzejmą miną lekko skłonił głowę patrząc na prawnika. – Premier przyjął mnie z lodowatą uprzejmością. Być może nie spodobało mu się to, że przyprowadziłem ze sobą szefa Biura Aurorów. – Minister rzucił szybkie spojrzenie lwiogrzywemu mężczyźnie – Ale wydawało mi się, że Rufus Scrimgeour powinien w tym spotkaniu uczestniczyć, bo w końcu to on będzie odpowiadać... A właściwie to już odpowiada, za współpracę z mugolską... eee... policją.

– Nie uzgodniliście tego wcześniej? – zirytował się dyrektor.

– Nie było czasu, uprzedziłem tylko premiera pół godziny przed spotkaniem, że przyprowadzę ze sobą szefa naszych oddziałów do walki z czarnoksiężnikami. Protestów nie było, więc nie miałem obiekcji. No i John Major też przecież nie był sam. Towarzyszyło mu, oprócz pana mecenasa jeszcze dwoje ludzi. Szef ich oddziałów specjalnych... – Diggory urwał i zaczął gorączkowo przetrząsać kieszenie.

– Christopher Sheen – podpowiedzieli jednocześnie mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour i Rufus Scrimgeour.

– Tak, dziękuję – minister skrzywił się, nieco zażenowany. – Wyleciało mi z głowy jego nazwisko, ale mam notatki z tego spotkania. Oprócz pana Sheena była tam także kobieta, Anna Talley, której rola jest dla mnie niejasna. Ta pani została mi przedstawiona jako rzecznik prasowy, czyli osoba od kontaktów z mediami. Hmm... Wczoraj do omówienia mieliśmy takie mnóstwo spraw, że kwestie prasy pominęliśmy. A teraz zastanawiam się, co się ukaże w mugolskich gazetach. I mam poważne obawy, że mugolscy dziennikarze mogą strasznie namieszać!

– Patrzy pan, panie ministrze, na te kwestie przez pryzmat swoich doświadczeń z waszą czarodziejską prasą – powiedział drwiącym tonem Olaf Goldstone. – Wy, czarodzieje z getta, jesteście strasznie zapóźnieni cywilizacyjnie. Nie macie porządnych mediów, a z gazet praktycznie tylko „Proroka", który co tu ukrywać, jest zwyczajnym brukowcem...

– Olaf, daruj sobie takie wypowiedzi! – ostro wkroczył mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour. – Przepraszam, panie ministrze, niestety, chociaż komentarz Olafa był bardzo nie na miejscu, to jego uwaga odnośnie waszej prasy była dość trafna. Powinien pan pomyśleć o prawie prasowym.

– A cóż to takiego, to „prawo prasowe"?! – wykrzyknął gniewnie Diggory.

– Prawo, które najkrócej mówiąc, pozwala osobom pokrzywdzonym przez dziennikarzy wypisujących bzdury, bronić przed sądem swego dobrego imienia – wyjaśnił spokojnie mecenas.

– Wasi pismacy piszą różne brednie, o czym pan doskonale wie. I pozostają całkowicie bezkarni! – zaszydził Norweg. – U nas za drukowanie takich artykułów na jakie pozwala sobie chociażby Rita Skeeter, wydawca gazety zapłaciłby olbrzymie odszkodowanie! I proszę mi wierzyć, że to nie ma żadnego związku z ograniczaniem wolności słowa, a idzie tu tylko i wyłącznie o możliwość obrony przed szkalowaniem.

Minister z niedowierzaniem popatrzył na obu czarodziejów.

– Niesamowite... – mruknął. – Może to i dobry pomysł? – zastanowił się.

– Mogę panu pomóc opracować projekt takiej ustawy – zaproponował prawnik. – Radzę z tym nie zwlekać, bo może się to okazać w najbliższej przyszłości bardzo potrzebne – dodał złowróżbnym tonem.

– Chętnie przyjmę pańską pomoc w tej sprawie. Tego typu dobrowolne kontakty nie są na pewno złamaniem postanowień traktatu – Diggory blado się uśmiechnął do mecenasa. Ale ten uśmiech natychmiast zgasł. – A co do mego spotkania z premierem, to niestety nie mogę, mimo najlepszych chęci, nazwać naszego spotkania udanym. John Major od razu dał mi do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza dłużej tolerować samowoli Ministerstwa Magii. Przypomniał, że już w czasach Założycieli Hogwartu czarodzieje złożyli Przysięgę Lojalności Panującemu w naszym kraju i ta Przysięga obowiązuje nadal, w związku z tym – on, premier rządu Jej Królewskiej Mości jest moim zwierzchnikiem.

– Co mu na to odpowiedziałeś? – zainteresował się Dumbledore. Jedynie on zareagował na opowieść ministra. Pozostali słuchacze mieli posępne miny, większość czarodziejów sprawiała wrażenie ciężko zszokowanych.

– Musiałem przyznać mu rację, co do Przysięgi, ale nie zgodziłem się z jego interpretacją wynikających z niej skutków – odparł żywo Diggory. – Przemówiliśmy się dość ostro i niestety nie doszliśmy do porozumienia. Ponieważ jednak nie to było celem naszego spotkania, zgodziliśmy się obaj w końcu na odłożenie dyskusji na ten temat do przyszłego tygodnia. Pan premier wyciągnął wtedy kopię tego dokumentu, – minister wskazał na zwój, wciąż leżący na stole – i poinformował mnie, że wszedł w porozumienie z czarodziejami żyjącymi wśród mugoli. Dowiedziałem się także ciekawych rzeczy o naszej rodzinie panującej – uśmiechnął się kwaśno.

– Czyżby królowa była czarownicą?! – wykrzyknął z podnieceniem Dean.

– Nie, Jej Wysokość nie, ale czarownicą jest Królowa Matka. I czarodziejem jest Książę William – odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem minister. – Zarówno rodzina Bowes–Lyon, czyli dziadka Jej Wysokości jak i Cavendish–Bentinck, z której pochodzi jej babka, to stare rody czarodziejskie, które swoją magię wywodzą jeszcze od Celtów i Wikingów. Oczywiście żaden czarodziej ani żadna czarownica od nich nie znaleźli się nigdy w naszej ewidencji, bo oni nie uznawali izolacji od mugoli i chętniej łączyli się węzłami małżeńskimi z arystokracją mugolską, niż z czystokrwistymi czarodziejami. Wśród Windsorów także zdarzały się osoby obdarzone mocą magiczną, chociaż znacznie rzadziej. Nie wiedziałem o tym wszystkim i podejrzewam, że pan, panie dyrektorze, także nie...

– Nie. Jestem naprawdę zaskoczony – mruknął Dumbledore z kamienną twarzą. – To oznacza, oczywiście, że Jej Wysokość o wszystkim wie, prawda?

– Tak. John Major poinformował mnie o tym z nieukrywaną satysfakcją. Powiedział też wprost, że powołał specjalny zespół do walki z Tym – Którego – Imienia – Nie – Wolno – Wymawiać. Wytknął mi, że on sam musiał się tym zająć, bo Knot nie chciał z nim współpracować i z uporem twierdził, że Sami – Wiecie – Kto nie wrócił i że to wszystko brednie szalonego chłopaka i zdziecinniałego starucha. O tym wiedziałem od pana, dyrektorze, przypomniałem mu więc, że przybyłem przecież do niego właśnie w celu nawiązania oficjalnej współpracy, skoro nieoficjalna trwa i ma się dobrze. Kontakty prywatne między mugolskimi policjantami a niektórymi urzędnikami ministerialnymi oraz aurorami, – minister spiorunował wzrokiem Kingsleya Shacklebolta – pozwoliły na uratowanie życia wielu osób. A jak zareagował na to John Major? Uśmiechnął się krzywo i oznajmił, że nie ma zamiaru oglądać się na nas i zarówno on, jak i jego ludzie będą działać tak, jak uznają za stosowne. Nie zamierza także pytać mnie o zdanie. Współpraca będzie się ograniczać do wspólnych akcji, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, oraz na przekazywaniu sobie nawzajem koniecznych informacji. Okazało się, że premier zorganizował specjalną jednostkę składającą się z doskonale wyszkolonych czarodziejów i mugoli, którzy mają za zadanie walczyć ze śmierciożercami wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami i środkami. Szefem tych oddziałów jest Christopher Sheen.

– Jak premier nazywa Voldemorta? – spytał nagle Dumbledore, pochylając się w stronę ministra.

– Jego dawnym imieniem i nazwiskiem... albo tak jak pan... – odpowiedział Diggory, wyraźnie bardzo zaskoczony pytaniem. Dyrektor pokiwał głową, jakby coś mu się doskonale zgadzało.

– Nie użył tytułu „lord" ani nie nazwał go „Czarnym Panem"? – upewnił się.

– Nie... – wykrztusił minister, z nieukrywanym zdumieniem patrząc na profesora.

– Tak myślałem – mruknął Dumbledore posępnie. – Mów dalej, Amosie...

– Przeczytałem „Traktat o Zgodzie" od razu u premiera. I – wyprzedzając nieco wypadki – powiem, że natychmiast po zakończeniu spotkania i powrocie do ministerstwa zacząłem szukać naszego egzemplarza. Znalazłem i sprawdziłem. Wszystko się zgadza... Premier oddał głos panu mecenasowi – Diggory przerwał na moment i zerknął spode łba na prawnika. – A od pana mecenasa dowiedziałem się, że Korneliusz Knot natychmiast po objęciu urzędu ministra postanowił unieważnić „Traktat o Zgodzie" i zmusić wszystkich ludzi magicznych pozostających poza jurysdykcją Ministerstwa Magii do poddania się jego władzy.

– Knot zażądał spotkania – mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour wpadł ministrowi w słowa uśmiechając się jadowicie. – Był bardzo pewny siebie. Poinformowaliśmy go, że nie zamierzamy zrezygnować z naszej niezależności od Ministerstwa Magii. Niestety, głupota tego człowieka okazała się większa niż dopuszczalna na takim stanowisku.

– My mówimy o takich urzędnikach: „głupszy niż ustawa przewiduje i przepisy pozwalają" – wtrącił drwiąco Olaf Goldstone.

– Kiedy odmówiliśmy podporządkowania się jego żądaniom, posunął się do gróźb – mówił dalej mecenas, rzucając jednocześnie gniewne spojrzenie niesfornemu Norwegowi. – Musieliśmy mu uświadomić dość brutalnie, że jest nas prawie dziesięć razy więcej niż jego podwładnych, zatem wszczynanie z nami wojny może się źle skończyć. Mamy dość środków, żeby obronić swoją niezależność przed jego zakusami. To wystarczyło, żeby zrezygnował, ale nie da się ukryć, że bardzo uważnie przyglądamy się działalności waszego ministerstwa.

– Przewodniczącym waszej delegacji prowadzącej rozmowy z Knotem był pański ojciec, panie mecenasie – dopowiedział Diggory. – Przypuszczam, że jedna z kopii „Traktatu o Zgodzie" jest przechowywana przez pańską rodzinę.

– Tak, owszem – potwierdził spokojnie prawnik.


	31. Chapter 31

– No i nie mam żadnych złudzeń co do tego, że umieściliście w naszym ministerstwie swoich szpiegów – stwierdził minister. – A ponieważ zdarza mi się, że myślę, – dodał z gryzącą ironią – to wydaje mi się, że przynajmniej co do tożsamości jednego z nich nie ma wątpliwości... – omiótł ostrym spojrzeniem mecenasa i Norwega.

– Jak go pan wywali z pracy, to naślemy następnego – zaśmiał się drapieżnie Olaf Goldstone.

– W to też nie wątpię, więc go NIE WYWALĘ – odpowiedział Diggory cierpko. – Przyszedłem tu nie po to, żebyśmy sobie prawili wzajemnie złośliwości, ale po to, żeby skłonić was do bardziej efektywnej współpracy. Traktat nie zabrania nam podjęcia działań dla wspólnego dobra obu naszych społeczności. Ale jest tam również bardzo niebezpieczna klauzula, dająca każdej ze stron prawo do ingerencji w życie drugiej społeczności w sytuacji skrajnego zagrożenia dla jej egzystencji. Traktat nie precyzuje niestety zbyt dokładnie, co należałoby uznać za „skrajne zagrożenie"; ten paragraf został opisany bardzo niejasno, po prostu mętnie. A to otwiera furtkę dla wtrącania się, gdy takie zagrożenie nie istnieje.

– Właśnie tę klauzulę chciał wykorzystać Knot – poinformował kpiąco Olaf Goldstone.

– Ja NIE JESTEM Knotem – odparował zimno Diggory. – Chcę unicestwienia psychopatycznego szaleńca, który postanowił zniszczyć nasz świat. I nie mam zamiaru udawać, że jest inaczej niż jest.

Zapadła cisza. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Milczenie przerwał Dumbledore.

– Knot to tchórz i głupiec, ale nie tylko on... – powiedział znużonym głosem. – Ludzie chcą spokoju i bardzo chętnie zamykają uszy i oczy na rzeczywistość.

– A teraz nie możemy sobie na to pozwolić – podsumował gniewnie minister. – Dlatego liczę jednak na bliższą współpracę, niż to, co zaoferował mi premier.

– Zatem przechodzimy do konkretów – stwierdził szorstko mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour. – No, cóż... Słuchamy. Jakie ma pan dla nas propozycje i czego chce się pan dowiedzieć?

– Między czarodziejami z obu naszych społeczności zawsze istniały różne prywatne powiązania. Tak samo nie jesteśmy oddzieleni od społeczności mugolskich. Pełna izolacja jest mitem i nie mamy się tu co oszukiwać – oświadczył suchym głosem minister. – Proponuję zacząć od wymiany informacji. Ja już wam parę rzeczy powiedziałem.

– I oczekuje pan rewanżu – westchnął mecenas. – W porządku. Ja się zgadzam. Olaf? – Norweg skinął głową. – A pan, panie dyrektorze? – prawnik spojrzał pytająco na Dumbledore'a.

– Ja także – skinął głową profesor. – Rozumiem, że możecie panowie obaj mówić w imieniu innych czarodziejów ze swojej społeczności?

– Zanim tu przybyliśmy, odbyliśmy naradę i uzgodniliśmy, co możemy zdradzić, a czego absolutnie nie – wyjaśnił Olaf Goldstone. – Dyskusja trwała długo, przeprowadziliśmy kilkanaście ankiet i uzgodniliśmy wspólne stanowisko.

– Ciekawe, ile osób uczestniczyło w tej dyskusji – spytał nieco drwiącym tonem Rufus Scrimgeour. – Skoro jest was dziesięć razy więcej niż nas, to na pewno wszyscy nie mogli się wypowiedzieć, zwłaszcza, że czasu na te uzgodnienia mieliście chyba nie za wiele!

– Ano nie. Ale my mamy bardzo szybkie środki łączności. Mugolska technika jest znacznie lepsza od magicznej komunikacji. Was jest mniej niż trzysta tysięcy, ale wątpię, czy podołalibyście takiemu zadaniu – odciął się Norweg. – My mieliśmy na przeprowadzenie dyskusji trzy dni, wystarczyło, żeby zapytać o zdanie pół miliona ludzi – zaśmiał się, widząc miny słuchaczy. – Otrzymaliśmy odpowiedzi od dwóch trzecich zapytanych, a w samej dyskusji wzięło udział kilka tysięcy. Możecie nie wierzyć, ale to prawda.

– Ja wierzę. Wiem, jak to zrobiliście – powiedział żywo Dumbledore. – Internet, oczywiście. A powszechne przekonanie na temat ogrów jest takie, że są to istoty bardzo leniwe... – zaśmiał się patrząc na Olafa Goldstone'a. – Chyba wybrał pan sobie niezbyt trafny nick.

– Możliwe, że ma pan rację, profesorze – blondyn skrzywił się z urazą. – A ja natomiast wiem na pewno, że trzmiele wcale nie są takie łagodne, jak ludzie uważają, mogą być groźniejsze nawet od szerszeni...

– Więc będziemy ostrożni – przerwał wyraźnie zirytowany mecenas. Harry był mu za to wdzięczny, nie miał ochoty słuchać niezbyt zrozumiałej dyskusji. Zastanowił się tylko przelotnie, skąd Dumbledore wie, jakim pseudonimem posługuje się Olaf Goldstone w internecie. Ukradkiem rozejrzał się dookoła i stwierdził, że przeważająca większość osób siedzących przy stole nic z tego nie pojmowała. Jedynymi, którzy mieli miny świadczące o niejakim zrozumieniu o czym toczy się rozmowa byli Hermiona, Dean i... Lupin?! Po chwili Harry uświadomił sobie, że chyba jednak nie ma w tym niczego dziwnego, Lupin żył przecież wśród mugoli i na pewno nie raz widział komputer, a może nawet go używał.

– Może wrócimy do zasadniczego tematu – powiedział ostro Vongerichten–Wintour.

– Słusznie – warknął minister zgryźliwie. – Premier powiedział mi że oni znają miejsce pobytu Tego – Którego – Imienia – Nie – Wolno – Wymawiać i pilnują zarówno jego, jak i wszystkich śmierciożerców. Oczywiście spytałem go, w jaki sposób. Odpowiedział mi, że mają swoje mugolskie sposoby i żebym się nie martwił, bo od tej chwili żadna akcja nie uda się już temu... tu wyraził się o NIM w sposób bardzo... hmm... wulgarny.

Mecenas uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Nasz premier bywa impulsywny i czasami zbytnio folguje swoim emocjom, a wtedy używa nieparlamentarnego języka – wyjaśnił.

– Panowie wiecie w jaki sposób śmierciożercy i... ON są śledzeni? – spytał Diggory z niedowierzaniem, rzucając podejrzliwe spojrzenie prawnikowi i Norwegowi. – I jak to możliwe, skoro zawiodły sposoby magiczne?

– My posługujemy się zarówno magią jak i mugolską techniką – odpowiedział Goldstone. – Nie sądzę, co prawda, by żądał pan od nas dokładnych wyjaśnień „jak to działa" – dodał złośliwie.

– Nie... Tego nie będę się domagał – minister smutno się uśmiechnął.

Harry szybko omiótł wzrokiem zebranych przy stole ludzi i zauważył, że Bill Weasley i Kingsley Shacklebolt wymieniają ukradkowe spojrzenia. „Oni obaj coś wiedzą." – pomyślał z niepokojem. Miał już serdecznie dosyć tajemnic i niedomówień. Czuł narastający gniew.

– Dlaczego pan uważa, panie ministrze, że ta sprawa dotyczy głównie mnie? – spytał, z trudem uciszając wzbierającą w nim wściekłość.

– Nie tylko ja tak uważam – odpowiedział spokojnie minister. – Doskonale rozumiem, jak bardzo jest panu ciężko – mężczyzna ze smutkiem popatrzył Harry'emu w oczy. – Niestety, obawiam się, że nie uniknie pan kolejnego starcia z Tym – Którego – Imienia – Nie – Wolno – Wymawiać.

– Co masz na myśli, Amosie? – spytał cicho Dumbledore.

– To zabrzmiało okropnie fatalistycznie – warknął zdegustowany Olaf Goldstone.

– Premier zapytał mnie, czy wierzę w te bzdury, które wypisuje „Prorok" na temat „Wybrańca" – westchnął minister. – Zaskoczył mnie, bo tego się jednak nie spodziewałem. Pokazał mi kilka numerów naszego dziennika z artykułami o panu Potterze i oznajmił, że on nie zamierza się tym sugerować. Zezłościłem się i powiedziałem, zgodnie z prawdą, że ja osobiście wierzę w tę przepowiednię. John Major wzruszył ramionami i zaśmiał się złośliwie. Opanowałem się z trudem, ale on się tym nie przejął. Chyba celowo dążył do tego, żeby mnie zdenerwować.

– Mam nadzieję, że zdołałeś jednak zapanować nad swoimi emocjami... – mruknął z niesmakiem Dumbledore.

– Tak, bo premier powiedział mi coś bardzo ważnego. I muszę się z nim zgodzić. Miał rację! Jego zdaniem to, czy ja wierzę w przepowiednię jest zupełnie nieistotne, bo ważne jest tylko to, że wierzy w nią Ten – Którego – Imienia – Nie – Wolno – Wymawiać. I dlatego należy jak najszybciej i jak najlepiej zacząć szkolić Harry'ego Pottera. Czarny Lord będzie dążyć do konfrontacji z nim za wszelką cenę. Stąd mój list do pana, panie Potter – Diggory spojrzał uważnie na chłopaka. – Mocno wierzę, że ma pan szansę zwyciężyć tego potwora.

– Nie jesteś sam, Harry. To tylko w bajkach jest tak, że „ten najgorszy i najczarniejszy" musi się zmierzyć sam na sam z „tym najlepszym i najbielszym" – powiedział kpiącym tonem Olaf Goldstone. – I ten zgadziały półgłówek w to uwierzył. Ale to nie jest bajka, to jest życie. Nie jesteś i nie będziesz sam, ale musisz być doskonale przygotowany.

Harry poczuł dreszcz. Olaf Goldstone i minister dobitnie wyrazili to, co on sam czuł od dawna. Przepowiednia przepowiednią, ale Voldemort dąży do konfrontacji. I prędzej czy później dopnie swego.

– Czyli nie mam wyjścia – powiedział z rezygnacją. – Muszę się szkolić do walki...

– Przecież chcesz zostać aurorem – przypomniał Snape z sarkazmem w głosie. – Masz teraz okazję, żeby zacząć naukę zawodu wcześniej niż przypuszczałeś – zadrwił.

Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto w czarne oczy swego drugiego ojca chrzestnego.

– Wykorzystam to – odparował zimno.

– Bardzo dobrze. Trzymamy cię za słowo – podsumował Mistrz Eliksirów.

– W takim razie, skoro najważniejsze już ustaliliśmy, wróćmy może do sprawy współpracy z mugolskimi jednostkami specjalnymi – wtrącił się do dyskusji Rufus Scrimgeour.

– Słusznie – odparł szorstko mecenas. – Macie panowie jakieś propozycje? – spytał, przyglądając się uważnie aurorom i ministrowi.

– Mamy przede wszystkim pytania – odparował twardo lwiogrzywy. – Propozycje oczywiście też – dodał szybko, nieco bardziej ugodowo.

– Poprosimy zatem o pierwsze pytanie – Olaf Goldstone uśmiechnął się jadowicie. W tym momencie Norweg tak bardzo przypominał Snape'a na lekcjach eliksirów, że Harry wzdrygnął się mimowolnie.

– Powiedzieliście, że wiecie gdzie jest Ten – Którego – Imienia – Nie – Wolno – Wymawiać i wszyscy jego śmierciożercy. I że ich pilnujecie. Bardzo dobrze. Nie będę drążyć, JAK to robicie. A moje pytanie brzmi: Co z tego wynika? Czy to oznacza, że znacie każdy jego plan i będziecie przeciwdziałać? Bo zdarzenie pod sklepem z magicznymi dowcipami panów Freda i George'a Weasleyów właśnie na to mi wygląda – Rufus Scrimgeour z oszałamiającą szybkością wyrzucił z siebie ten potok słów.

Olaf Goldstone i mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour wymienili zasępione spojrzenia.

– To was najbardziej interesuje? – spytał grzecznie prawnik. – Czy to tylko wstęp do kolejnych pytań?

– Oczywiście, że tylko wstęp, bo pytań mamy oczywiście znacznie więcej – odparował chłodno minister.

– W porządku – mecenas ciężko westchnął. – Może moja odpowiedź będzie na tyle obszerna, że na niektóre wasze pytania otrzymacie zadowalające wyjaśnienie od razu, zanim zadacie nam kolejne. No, cóż... Wyciągnął pan bardzo słuszne wnioski z dzisiejszych wydarzeń.

Prawnik urwał i spojrzał na Norwega.

– Pilnujemy tego zgadziałą szlamę... – oznajmił szyderczym tonem Olaf Goldstone, wpadając w słowa swemu towarzyszowi.

– CO pan powiedział?! – przerwał z niebotycznym zdumieniem pomieszanym ze zgrozą jeden z milczących dotąd aurorów. Nie tylko on był zszokowany, tak samo zareagowała większość uczestników spotkania. Jedynie Dumbledore i Snape mieli kamienne twarze, a Olaf Goldstone roześmiał się drwiąco.

– Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Voldemort zwalcza szlamy, a sam jest szlama, więc my nazywamy go tak, jak na to zasługuje. To samo co ten żałosny, niewydarzony pseudolordzina robił niejaki Schicklgruber, alias Hitler – zaszydził Norweg.

– Olaf, dość! – mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour ostro zareagował na wyskok jasnowłosego czarodzieja. – Hitler dążył do panowania nad światem i był już bliski realizacji tego celu. Voldemort chce tego samego. Obaj – szaleni psychopaci, niewiarygodnie groźni, nieobliczalni i niemożliwi do zignorowania. Dziadek Hitlera być może był Żydem, ale to nie ma w tej chwili najmniejszego znaczenia. Można ich obu porównywać, chociaż są to jałowe dywagacje. No, a Voldemort... Ja też nie uważam Toma Riddle za mądrego, ale nie sposób odmówić mu umiejętności posługiwania się czarną magią. I desperacji. Nie wolno go lekceważyć! A teraz z powodu swoich niepowodzeń jest potwornie wściekły, więc szczególnie niebezpieczny. W tym momencie, jedyne, co możemy zrobić, to uniemożliwić mu jakiekolwiek działanie, polować na niego i jego niewolników nie dając mu żadnej szansy na cokolwiek. Jego czas już się kończy, mamy środki, żeby go unieszkodliwić... Czyli po prostu unicestwić. Niestety, musimy z tym poczekać, aż pan Potter będzie gotowy do ostatecznej rozgrywki. Tak wygląda prawda, przykro mi. – Prawnik ze współczuciem ścisnął Harry'ego za ramię. Chłopak ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Otoczyła go mroźna cisza. „Nie poddam się!" pomyślał. Opuścił ręce i wyprostował się. Snape patrzył na niego uważnie, ale Harry nie potrafił odgadnąć, co jego spojrzenie wyraża. Brutalne słowa mecenasa wywołały u słuchaczy różne reakcje. Niektórzy wbijali wzrok w blat stołu, jakby widzieli tam coś ogromnie interesującego, reszta wpatrywała się w Harry'ego z przerażeniem i współczuciem jednocześnie.

– Wiem o tym – powiedział z największym spokojem, na jaki było go w tej chwili stać. Udało mu się ukryć wewnętrzny dygot. Ale sam przed sobą nie mógł udawać, że się nie boi... Z bolesną ostrością, po raz któryś z rzędu w czasie tej rozmowy uświadomił sobie, że ci wszyscy ludzie na niego liczą. Cokolwiek by nie mówili na temat Voldemorta. Będą go wspierać, ale to on, a nie kto inny musi unicestwić Toma Riddle'a. Przeklęta przepowiednia!

– Rozumiem – w głosie mecenasa zabrzmiał rzetelny podziw. – Twoja matka byłaby z ciebie dumna, chłopcze. Nie wątpię, że wygrasz! Ale w tej chwili mamy inne pilne sprawy do załatwienia. Problemem z jakim się zmagamy jest niechętne nastawienie premiera i większości czarodziejów żyjących wśród mugoli do ścisłej współpracy z wami. John Major uważa, że jesteście właściwie zbędni i nie musicie brać szerszego udziału w zaplanowanych przez niego działaniach. Ja osobiście nie podzielam jego zdania, ale nie będę działał za jego plecami. Postaram się go przekonać. On co prawda potrafi być bardzo uparty, zaś na Knota jest okropnie cięty, a co o nim myśli, to lepiej nie powtarzać. Użyłem legilimencji i podsłuchałem co nieco. Nie chcę, żeby premier myślał o panu to samo, co o Knocie – prawnik spojrzał poważnie na Diggory'ego. – Na jego opór wobec naszej współpracy duży wpływ ma na pewno, niestety, postępowanie waszego poprzedniego ministra.

– Też jestem tego zdania – przytaknął Diggory z goryczą.

– Właśnie. W pana pytaniach wyczułem pewne podteksty – mecenas uśmiechnął się kątem ust, spoglądając na Scrimgeoura. – Ja także jestem pewien, że ci dwaj mężczyźni, którzy interweniowali pod sklepem panów Weasleyów to byli ludzie Sheena. Nie wiem, którzy, ale lepiej nie sugerujcie się tym, że jeden z nich użył broni palnej, a drugi różdżki. Członkowie elitarnych jednostek trenują sztuki walki wręcz i są nastawieni na używanie wszelkiego rodzaju broni. Potrafią doskonale strzelać, równie dobrze, jak używać różdżek. Oczywiście używanie różdżki dotyczy wyłącznie czarodziejów. Ci policjanci z oddziałów specjalnych, którzy nie są magiczni, uczą się z kolei jak rozpoznawać użycie magii i jak walczyć z czarodziejami. Wszyscy członkowie oddziałów specjalnych są zakamuflowani i oficjalnie robią coś zupełnie innego, pracują, studiują albo prowadzą życie tak zwanych bogatych nierobów. Wszyscy mają fałszywe dokumenty, oczywiście po kilka kompletów. No i najważniejsze – wciąż doskonalą swoje umiejętności. Myślę, że bardzo was interesuje, jak działają, prawda? – spytał nieco zgryźliwym tonem.

– Czyżby miał pan zamiar udzielić nam wyjaśnień na ten temat? – Rufus Scrimgeour okazał nieco przesadne zdumienie, zadając to pytanie.

– Akurat w tym przypadku nie zdradzę żadnej tajemnicy, przecież nie wyjawię szczegółów tajnych operacji, bo sam ich nie znam. Ja się zajmuję innymi sprawami – prawnik zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Wszyscy komandosi...

– Komandosi?! – wykrzyknął jeden z aurorów ze zdumieniem, przerywając mecenasowi. – Eee... przepraszam... – wybąkał po chwili. – Nie znam tego słowa...

– Tak nazywamy członków elitarnych jednostek specjalnych naszego wojska i policji – wyjaśnił lekko zniecierpliwiony Olaf Goldstone.

– Wszyscy komandosi są zawsze gotowi do działania – kontynuował wyjaśnienia mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour. – Czekają na wezwanie, a gdy przyjdzie, po prostu wypełniają rozkazy. Ludzie Sheena pełnią dyżury pilnując śmierciożerców na zmianę i błyskawicznie wchodzą do akcji, gdy zajdzie potrzeba. Przeważnie działają w dwie osoby, ale każdy z nich liczy się z tym, że może być zmuszony zadziałać bez rozkazu, zdany tylko na siebie. Są na to przygotowani.

– W jaki sposób ci... komandosi są werbowani? – zapytał nagle Lupin. Odwrócił się w stronę mecenasa zaglądając mu głęboko w oczy.

Mężczyzna skinął głową, spokojnie odwzajemniając spojrzenie.

– Selekcja jest bardzo ostra, bo trzeba mieć specjalne predyspozycje, żeby pracować w takiej formacji. Nie przyjmują tam byle kogo... – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się niewinnie.

Olaf Goldstone parsknął śmiechem.

– Dostał pan już list, prawda? – spytał chichocząc.

Remus gwałtownym ruchem wyrwał kopertę z kieszeni i cisnął ją na stół.

– To nie był żart? – upewnił się gniewnie.

– Ano, nie – potwierdził uspokajającym tonem Vongerichten–Wintour. – No, cóż... Kandydat na komandosa może być rekomendowany przez osobę godną zaufania.

Olaf Goldstone przestał się śmiać.

– Nie mamy tu niczego do ukrycia – oświadczył zdecydowanie. – To ja poleciłem pana Chrisowi. Był zachwycony i natychmiast do pana napisał, ale zanim wysłał ten list, – Norweg niedbale machnął dłonią wskazując sponiewieraną kopertę – skonsultował całą sprawę z premierem i zasięgnął opinii jeszcze paru osób, które znają pana osobiście. Otrzymał pan znakomite referencje i Chris bardzo liczy na pańską zgodę. A i to, że zawarł z panem bezpośrednią znajomość dzięki Marghericie, jak również fakt, że towarzyszył pan profesorowi Dumbledore'owi podczas rozmów o współpracy, również wpłynęło na jego decyzję.

– O czym wy mówicie?! – zdenerwował się nagle minister.

Aurorzy spoglądali na siebie niepewnie, wyraźnie oszołomieni. Harry patrzył na potwornie zdenerwowanego Lupina i nagle uświadomił sobie, że WIE o co chodzi. A za chwilę jego podejrzenia się potwierdziły...

Remus zacisnął wargi. Podniósł list i podał go ministrowi. Diggory delikatnie ujął kopertę w dwa palce i przez chwilę kołysał nią, jakby go parzyła. Wreszcie zdecydował się i wyjął z koperty kartkę papieru. Na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz skrajnego niedowierzania.

– To nie jest fair – powiedział cicho, kładąc list na stół. Potrząsnął głową.

– Może przeczytasz głośno, Amosie – zaproponował spokojnie Dumbledore. Harry miał nieodparte wrażenie, że stary czarodziej w głębinach swojej srebrzystej brody ukrywa uśmiech.

– Zgadzacie się panowie? – Minister spojrzał pytająco na Lupina, mecenasa i Norwega. Wszyscy trzej skinęli głowami na znak zgody. Diggory przemógł swoją chwilową słabość i z nagłą energią ponownie sięgnął po dziwny list.

Tekst listu Sheena do Lupina nie był długi, ale w miarę, jak minister go odczytywał, na twarzach słuchaczy odbijały się kolejno uczucia zdumienia i oburzenia.

Oto, co usłyszeli:

_Szanowny Panie Lupin!_

_Niniejszym składam Panu propozycję pracy. Jest Pan wykwalifikowanym czarodziejem i w walce z potężnym czarnoksiężnikiem, jakim bez wątpienia jest Tom Marvolo Riddle, nazywający sam siebie „Voldemortem", Pańskie umiejętności będą bardzo pożądane. Poza tym jest Pan wilkołakiem i wiem z pewnego źródła, że specjalizuje się Pan w Obronie Przed Czarną Magią. Nauczał Pan tego w Hogwarcie, a dyrektor tej szkoły nie zatrudniłby Pana, gdyby nie miał Pan odpowiednich kwalifikacji. Taki człowiek jak Pan byłby dla nas bardzo przydatny. Natomiast dla Pana służba w Oddziałach Specjalnych Policji Jej Królewskiej Mości byłaby (jak mniemam) doskonałym miejscem do pełnego wykorzystania Pańskich umiejętności. Dlatego proszę o poważne rozpatrzenie mojej propozycji. Mój numer telefonu Pan zna. Z niecierpliwością oczekuję Pańskiej odpowiedzi i mam nadzieję, że będzie pozytywna._

_Z szacunkiem – Christopher Sheen_

Harry pomyślał, że właściwie nie powinien czuć się zaskoczony. Skoro w policji pracują czarodzieje, to zatrudnienie wilkołaka może być z punktu widzenia szefa oddziałów specjalnych posunięciem bardzo sensownym. A jeśli jeszcze ten wilkołak zna się na obronie przed czarną magią... To tym bardziej! Premier przecież stworzył specjalny oddział komandosów do walki z Voldemortem i jego sługami... Ciekawe, co teraz zrobi Remus?

– Naprawdę uważa pan, panie ministrze, że to nie fair? A dlaczegóż to? – spytał zaczepnie Olaf Goldstone.

„No, właśnie, dlaczego?" – pomyślał Harry.

– Dlatego, że nasza społeczność nie akceptuje wilkołaków. Wszyscy wiecie o tym, jakie dekrety antywilkołacze zostały wydane za rządów Knota, jak również to, że główną orędowniczką wprowadzania ograniczeń praw wilkołaków była Dolores Umbridge. Anulowałem wszystkie te ustawy. Zrobiłem to używając bardzo prostego argumentu – naruszenie podstaw prawnych naszego społeczeństwa, czyli Magicznego Kodeksu. Co jest całkowicie zgodne z prawdą – oznajmił Diggory.

– W „Proroku" o tym napisali, a ich komentarz był wyjątkowo niechętny. Wręcz ociekał jadem i agresją! – wtrąciła z gniewem profesor McGonagall.

– Ano, właśnie – podjął wyjaśnienia minister. – Przesłałem do „Proroka" swoje oświadczenie odnośnie tej sprawy. Nie wdawałem się w szczegóły, oczywiście, poinformowałem ich tylko, że przygotowałem projekt nowej ustawy o wilkołakach.

– I wywołał pan burzę, panie ministrze – wtrącił z rozgoryczeniem Rufus Scrimgeour. – Czy naprawdę nie można było z tą sprawą poczekać?! – wykrzyknął.

– Nie! – odpowiedział twardo Dumbledore. – Voldemort ściąga do siebie wilkołaki obiecując im zrównanie w prawach z czarodziejami...

– Wynalazł eliksir uzależniający wilkołaki od niego, a tych, którzy już są z nim, nakłania do gryzienia jak największej liczby ludzi – odezwał się nagle Severus Snape. – Jeśli ustawa przygotowana przez pana ministra nie zostanie ogłoszona... I to jak najszybciej! To ten psychopata będzie miał do dyspozycji armię wilkołaków dowodzoną przez Fenrira Greybacka. Chyba nie musimy nikomu tłumaczyć, co to oznacza!

– Pan, panie dyrektorze już rozpoczął działania zapobiegawcze. Mówił mi pan o tym, co pan zamierza – Diggory uśmiechnął się kątem ust. Zerknął spod oka na rozgniewanego szefa aurorów, a Harry odniósł dziwne wrażenie, że minister celowo drażni Scrimgeoura.

– Tak – oznajmił zimno Dumbledore. – Severus i Remus napisali listy do wszystkich wilkołaków, jakich ministerstwo miało w ewidencji. Severus ulepszył formułę eliksiru tojadowego, a Remus wypróbował na sobie jego działanie.

– Nie obiecywaliśmy niczego w imieniu ministerstwa – oświadczył chłodno Snape. – Przesłaliśmy im tylko informacje o moim eliksirze i ostrzeżenie przed Voldemortem.

– Nie mam do was pretensji, wręcz przeciwnie, uważam wasze działania za bardzo pożyteczne. Postąpiliście słusznie. O tym jednak „Prorok" nie napisał, chociaż informacje otrzymali. A jeśli idzie o prawa dla wilkołaków... Natychmiast zaczęły się protesty. Do Wizengamotu wpłynęło dzisiaj kilkanaście pozwów zaskarżających tę ustawę... Której przecież jeszcze nie ma! – W głosie ministra zabrzmiało rozgoryczenie.

– Ludzie nie ufają wilkołakom... Wzbudzamy strach – westchnął ze smutkiem Lupin.

– O tych protestach już wiem, Amelia Bones mnie poinformowała – powiedział Dumbledore.

Remus gwałtownie odwrócił się do mecenasa.

– A wy?! – warknął groźnie. – Co WY myślicie o wilkołakach?!

– Traktujemy likantropię jako chorobę... – odpowiedział z namysłem Vongerichten–Wintour. – Nie, nie mam zamiaru udawać, że wszyscy czarodzieje z naszej społeczności są arcytolerancyjni, ale większość z nas raczej nie ma uprzedzeń. Wiemy, że konieczna jest ostrożność i likantropi żyjący wśród nas też to wiedzą. Mamy od dziesiątków lat opracowane programy ochrony i pomocy, a także ośrodki, gdzie wilkołaki chronią się w czasie pełni. W dawnych wiekach zajmowali się tym mnisi. Tworzyli w klasztorach specjalne azyle dla chorych na likantropię, jak również szpitale dla leczenia chorób i urazów magicznych. Kilka zakonów chrześcijańskich zostało założonych przez czarodziejów, głównie w celu ochrony i nauki dzieci obdarzonych mocą magiczną, które nie miały szans w waszej społeczności.

– Rozumiem – powiedział cicho Remus. Potarł dłonią czoło. – Czy Sheen zdaje sobie sprawę, czym jest likantropia? – spytał szorstko.

– Zapewniam pana, że tak – oświadczył z naciskiem Olaf Goldstone. – Ma ciotkę czarownicę i wie o magii i różnych jej aspektach wystarczająco dużo. Może pan być spokojny, on naprawdę WIE, co robi.

– W takim razie... przyjmę propozycję Sheena – oznajmił Lupin.

Olaf Goldstone i Mitchel Vongerichten–Wintour uśmiechnęli się z nietajoną satysfakcją.

– Wspaniale! – entuzjastycznie wykrzyknął Norweg.

– I właśnie dlatego uważam, że to nie jest fair – powiedział zmęczonym głosem Diggory. – Propozycja zatrudnienia pana Lupina w mugolskiej policji, może być potraktowana jako niedozwolone wtrącanie się w nasze sprawy... W życie naszej społeczności. Ale tak naprawdę, jest to policzek wymierzony NASZEJ nietolerancji. – Minister powiódł groźnym spojrzeniem po twarzach aurorów. – Cieszę się, że podjął pan taką, a nie inną decyzję – oznajmił.

Lupin uniósł brwi.

– Naprawdę uważa pan, panie ministrze, że powinienem przyjąć tę propozycję? – spytał z uprzejmym zdziwieniem. – Decyzję już podjąłem i jej nie zmienię, ale pana aprobata wydaje mi się... odrobinę... zaskakująca.

– Staram się patrzeć nieco dalej niż na koniec własnego nosa – syknął Diggory. – I dlatego widzę potencjalne korzyści z tej sytuacji. Po pierwsze: uważam że jest to dobry punkt wyjścia dla zacieśnienia współpracy między aurorami i... jak... aha, komandosami. Współpracy, która już istnieje, i ma się na razie całkiem dobrze, o czym mi nieformalnie wiadomo. Choć oficjalnie, oczywiście, nic na ten temat nie wiem. – Mówiąc to, minister uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Po drugie: nie da się ukryć, że czarodzieje żyjący wśród mugoli, – Diggory zerknął spode łba na mecenasa i Norwega – znają magię, o której my nic nie wiemy. Bezśladowa i bezgłośna teleportacja; ta klątwa, niezidentyfikowana przez uzdrowicieli ze szpitala św. Munga, którą dzisiaj posłużył się jeden z wybawców pana Lee Jordana, i jak już zdołałem sobie uświadomić, całe mnóstwo innych rzeczy... Ja osobiście chętnie bym się nauczył chociażby cichej teleportacji... – westchnął.

– Odcinając się od mugoli, odcięliście się także od nas – uśmiechnął się Vongerichten–Wintour. – Pan ma otwarty umysł, panie ministrze, ale podejrzewam, że przeważająca większość spośród was nie będzie chciała utrzymywać z nami żadnych kontaktów. A jakie jeszcze korzyści widzi pan z pracy pana Lupina w naszej policji?

– W dalszej perspektywie wymiana doświadczeń między aurorami i komandosami. Myślę, że moglibyśmy się nawzajem od siebie sporo nauczyć. Gdyby premier i Sheen się zgodzili, mógłbym oddelegować do tych oddziałów komandosów paru aurorów. Na przykład. Hmm... Rozumiem, że pan Lupin musi przejść szkolenie, żeby móc podjąć pracę komandosa i że to szkolenie nie będzie łatwe – Diggory posłał Remusowi znaczące spojrzenie. – No i... Czy nie boicie się panowie, że będzie lojalny wobec nas, a nie wobec was?

– Mogę na to odpowiedzieć – Remus gwałtownie się pochylił, przyciskając obie dłonie do blatu stołu. – Myślałem o tym. I nie widzę tu konfliktu interesów między naszymi społecznościami. Nie będę przecież niczyim szpiegiem, a z Voldemortem i śmierciożercami walczę od samego początku! Jeśli praca w mugolskiej policji stworzy mi do tego sposobność, to dam z siebie wszystko, żeby być użytecznym!

– Co do szpiegowania, to lepiej się nie zarzekaj, Lupin – ostrzegł go Snape. – Jesteś idealnym kandydatem na agenta wśród wilkołaków popierających Riddle'a.

– Jeśli dostanę takie zadanie, to będę ich szpiegować – momentalnie odpalił Remus.

– A ja będę miał dodatkowy argument, żeby przeforsować nową ustawę dającą likantropom prawa do pracy... Po prostu, prawo do normalnego życia! Niestety, nie będę mógł ogłosić tego publicznie – oznajmił minister z błyskiem w oku. – Praca pana Lupina w mugolskiej policji musi pozostać tajemnicą, może o niej wiedzieć jedynie niewiele osób. Nikt z nas, tu obecnych, nie powie ani słowa żadnemu dziennikarzowi – Diggory rozejrzał się szybko z groźną miną. – O tym dowiedzą się tylko członkowie Wizengamotu oraz aurorzy... I to nie wszyscy!

– Myślę, Amosie, że to akurat jest dla nas oczywiste – potwierdził spokojnie Dumbledore.

– Wy musicie chronić się przed „Prorokiem", my mamy z jednej strony gorzej, a z drugiej łatwiej – zaśmiał się Olaf Goldstone. – Nasi żurnaliści wcale nie są lepsi niż wasi, też mamy wśród nich żądne sensacji hieny, ale przeważająca większość to jednak przyzwoici ludzie. Chociaż czasami są zbyt dociekliwi, jak na nasze niektóre potrzeby... Ale działania oddziałów specjalnych wojska i policji są opatrzone klauzulą tajności i żadne publikacje nie wchodzą w grę. Więc tu będzie spokój. Przynajmniej tu...

– Czy ja mogę zadać pytanie? – głos Ginny zabrzmiał tak przenikliwie, że wszyscy aż podskoczyli. Harry w nagłym przebłysku uświadomił sobie, że to nieśmiałe dziewczątko, które kiedyś rumieniło się co chwila i nie mogło wydusić z siebie słowa, dawno zniknęło. Teraz tuż obok niego siedziała pewna siebie młoda dziewczyna, której nie peszyła nawet obecność Ministra Magii! Chyba wolał tą obecną... Jednocześnie pomyślał o Lunie. Jakże one obie były różne, a jednak jakby trochę podobne. Luna też nie peszyła się byle czym i waliła prawdę prosto z mostu. Uśmiechnął się w duchu. Ciekawe, jak pan Diggory na to zareaguje...

– Oczywiście, panno Weasley – minister uśmiechnął się przyzwalająco, i najwyraźniej celowo „nie zauważył" gniewnego grymasu szefa aurorów.

– Harry musi się szkolić, ale dlaczego my? – Ginny zatoczyła ręką koło.

– Nie chce pani? – warknął Rufus Scrimgeour.

– Bardzo chcę! – wykrzyknęła Ginny. – Czy dlatego, że jesteśmy tak blisko Harry'ego? – dodała cicho, bardzo poważnym głosem.

– Tak, właśnie. Dlatego – potwierdził minister. – Próbowano już panią porwać. Próbowano zabić pana Thomasa. Ci śmierciożercy, którzy dzisiaj zaatakowali pana Lee Jordana mieli za zadanie porwać któregoś z pani braci i zabić każdego, kto im stanie na drodze. W każdym razie – tak zeznali. Nie widzę powodu, żebyście mieli być bezbronni wobec ataków.

– Dziękuję... – szepnęła Ginny bardzo cicho. – Ale mam jeszcze... No... Dwa pytania – spojrzała prosząco na ministra. Pod tym błagalnym wzrokiem każdy by zmiękł, nic dziwnego więc, że pan Diggory przyzwalająco skinął głową. Harry pożałował, że on nie potrafi stosować takich kobiecych sztuczek.

– Czy wśród tych... komandosów są czarodzieje porozumiewający się z ptakami? I czy są wśród nich metamorfomagowie? – W głosie Ginny brzmiało jakieś dziwne napięcie. Zadając pytanie dziewczyna patrzyła na Olafa Goldstone'a, ale Harry zauważył, jak rzuciła ostre spojrzenie Billowi.

„Dziwne..." – pomyślał chłopak. Bill spuścił głowę, jakby czuł się czemuś winny...

– Taak... Jest paru metamorfomagów – odpowiedział Olaf Goldstone powoli, nieco przeciągając zgłoski. – Natomiast co do ptaków, to mamy lepsze środki komunikowania się niż sowia poczta – oznajmił jakby nieco pogardliwie.

– Proszę mnie NIE ZBYWAĆ! – warknęła gniewnie Ginny. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią ze zdumieniem. – Pan doskonale wie, że nie o to pytałam! Czy łabędź... Tam, nad stawem... W Ogrodach Kensington... BYŁ tresowany?!

Olaf Goldstone miał na twarzy dziwny wyraz, jakby uznania i niechęci jednocześnie. Norweg milczał przez chwilę, pocierając dłonią podbródek. Wyraźnie zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.

– Tak, panno Weasley – odpowiedział wreszcie. – Ten łabędź BYŁ tresowany. I nie znalazł się tam przypadkiem. Więcej nie mogę pani nic na ten temat powiedzieć, ale myślę, że to pani wystarczy, prawda? Natomiast dziwi mnie trochę, że nie spytała pani o ANIMAGÓW. Tacy też są w tych oddziałach specjalnych policji – zakończył z lekko kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

– Tak, to mi wystarczy – odpowiedziała energicznie rudowłosa. Znów spojrzała na Billa. A gdyby spojrzenia można było ważyć, to to, które Ginny rzuciła swemu bratu miałoby niewątpliwie wagę kowalskiego kowadła.

– W takim razie wróćmy do sprawy niejakiego Nortona Middlerocka – zażądał stanowczo Rufus Scrimgeour. – Z zeznań Lucjusza Malfoya i innych śmierciożerców dowiedzieliśmy się, że należał do zaufanych ludzi Sami – Wiecie – Kogo. Poszukiwaliśmy go i w końcu znaleźliśmy, ale niestety, już martwego. Zginął w noc ostatniej pełni, kiedy aurorzy bronili mugoli przed atakami śmierciożerców. Okoliczności jego śmierci były nader dziwne. Czy możecie panowie coś nam o tym powiedzieć?

Olaf Goldstone i Mitchel Vongerichten–Wintour sprawiali wrażenie mocno zirytowanych tym pytaniem. Patrzyli na siebie, a Harry odniósł wrażenie, że wiodą telepatycznie dyskusję. Niewątpliwie wiedzieli, co się stało z tym śmierciożercą, o którego pytał szef aurorów. Po dłuższej chwili milczenia mecenas zdecydował się na odpowiedź.

– Wiemy, co się stało, ale od nas żadnych wyjaśnień pan nie usłyszy – oznajmił zimno. – Poza jednym. Ten człowiek musiał zginąć.

– Tym bardziej jest to dla mnie intrygujące. Naprawdę nie możecie wyjaśnić, o co tu chodzi? – w głosie Scrimgeoura pojawiły się gniewne nuty.

Harry czujnie obserwował siedzących blisko niego, po przeciwnej stronie stołu, Billa i Kingsleya Shacklebolta. Od początku tej rozmowy widać było, że obaj coś ukrywają. O tym Middlerocku chyba też coś wiedzieli...

– Nie – odmówił odpowiedzi Olaf Goldstone. – NIE MOŻEMY.

– Hmm... – chrząknięcie dyrektora przerwało lodowatą ciszę, jaka zapadła po słowach Norwega. – Przepraszam, Rufusie, ale może lepiej zostawmy tę sprawę... Na razie.

– Dobrze. Niech będzie – ustąpił niechętnie lwiogrzywy.

– Nie, panie dyrektorze – oznajmił nagle Snape, podnosząc się z krzesła. – Myślę, że jednak trzeba o tym powiedzieć, tym bardziej, że dużo osób wie, co się naprawdę stało.

– Decyzja należy do ciebie, Severusie – zgodził się Dumbledore.

– To ja zabiłem Nortona Middlerocka – oświadczył Mistrz Eliksirów, wciąż stojąc i patrząc z góry na rozgniewanego szefa aurorów. – Nie chciałem go zabijać, ale nie miałem wyjścia. Użyłem zaklęcia, które sam wymyśliłem. To właśnie ten śmierciożerca zdemaskował mnie jako szpiega i urządził zasadzkę. Osaczył mnie i zaatakował. Musiałem się bronić. On nie był sam. Było ich dziewięciu. Zabiłem dwóch, Nortona i jeszcze jednego, ale pozostali mnie obezwładnili. Na szczęście dla mnie zdołałem wezwać pomoc. Przybyły mi na ratunek dwie osoby z oddziałów specjalnych Sheena. I... Jeszcze ktoś... Dzięki tym ludziom zdążyłem zawiadomić pana dyrektora o zamiarach śmierciożerców wymordowania mugolskich rodzin naszych uczniów. To wszystko, co mogę panu powiedzieć – Snape z determinacją popatrzył w oczy ministrowi.

– Zgadza się – warknął Rufus Scrimgeour. – Znaleźliśmy dziewięć trupów. Dwa były strasznie pocięte jakimś zaklęciem tnącym, wyglądały jak po użyciu zwielokrotnionego Diffindo, a pozostali zginęli od Avady.

– Zatem to się wyjaśniło – westchnął Diggory ze znużeniem. – Ale w takim razie natychmiast nasuwa mi się na myśl pytanie o pańskie związki z ludźmi Sheena. Skoro wezwał pan ICH na pomoc, to musi ich pan znać, panie profesorze.


	32. Chapter 32

– Znam... Niektórych. A moje związki z czarodziejami spoza naszej społeczności są czysto prywatne. O czym pan doskonale wie, panie ministrze – odpowiedział Snape ironicznie, ponownie siadając na swoim krześle.

– Wiem, że jest pan przyjacielem pana Goldstone – sarknął Diggory. – A można wiedzieć, jak dawno się znacie?

– Można – odpowiedzieli Snape i Goldstone jednym głosem z idealną synchronizacją. Popatrzyli na siebie i Norweg prychnął kpiąco.

– Znamy się od urodzenia, panie ministrze, nasze matki i babki były przyjaciółkami – wyznał Norweg rozbawionym głosem. – Matka Seva pochodziła z bardzo starego francuskiego czarodziejskiego rodu, znanego z ożywionych kontaktów z mugolami i czarodziejami żyjącymi tak jak ja, wśród mugoli.

– Bez żartów, panie ministrze, moje akta są w Ministerstwie i na pewno pan do nich zajrzał, zanim pan tu przyszedł – warknął Snape. – Nazwisko panieńskie mojej matki z całą pewnością pan zna, tak samo, jak ma pan informacje na temat mojego rodowodu. I jej. Zatem o co chodzi?

– No, cóż... Owszem, zajrzałem do archiwum. Pańskie akta zniknęły. I podejrzewam, że pan o tym wie. Nie lubię zabawy w kotka i myszkę, panie profesorze. A więc? – spytał Diggory mrużąc oczy.

Snape z irytacją wzruszył ramionami.

– A więc zabrali i to. Chyba z rozpędu – zakpił. – Tylko proszę mi nie wmawiać, że te zaginione akta były jedynym źródłem wiedzy o mojej skromnej osobie. Macie przecież akta sądowych procesów śmierciożerców. Także kopie moich dyplomów, które przesyłano do ministerialnego archiwum ze szkół, w jakich się uczyłem. Z Hogwartu i Magicznego Jagiellońskiego Uniwersytetu, oraz na pewno z dwuletniego korespondencyjnego kursu starożytnych eliksirów, który ukończyłem już pracując w tej szkole. Świadectwo ślubu moich rodziców. I całe mnóstwo innych śladów mojej obecności w społeczności czarodziejów!

– Rozczaruję cię, Snape – zawarczał wściekle Szalonooki Moody. – Na twój temat nie ma w Ministerstwie NIC! – wykrzyknął wręcz z furią. – W tej chwili oficjalnie w rejestrach Ministerstwa Magii po prostu NIE ISTNIEJESZ!!!

Harry patrząc na Snape'a stwierdził w duchu, że widok twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów po gwałtownym wystąpieniu Moody'ego wart był całego złota Gringotta. Zdumienie, rozbawienie i uznanie walczyły o lepsze ze zgrozą. Snape musiał być nieźle zaskoczony, bo trwało to dłuższą chwilę, zanim zdołał się opanować.

– Muszę przyznać, że to wcale nęcąca perspektywa – skomentował wreszcie. – Nie istnieć dla Ministerstwa... Ale mówiąc już poważnie, – Snape gwałtownie się wyprostował – nie dziwi mnie to, chociaż nie sądziłem, że wyczyścili ministerialne archiwa aż tak dokładnie. Otrzymałem informację, że Knot chce mnie aresztować. Podejrzewał, że jestem „człowiekiem Dumbledore'a" jak on to nazywał i chciał mnie unieszkodliwić. Nie tylko mnie. Zamiast współpracować z premierem i naszym dyrektorem, zajadle tropił i prześladował wszystkich, których uważał za zagrożenie dla swojej pozycji. Przypuszczam, że popadł w paranoję. I po tym, czego się teraz od pana dowiedziałem, panie ministrze, myślę, że nie tylko moje akta zniknęły z ministerialnych archiwów. Sprawdził to pan? – spytał, patrząc na ministra i kompletnie ignorując Moody'ego.

Szalonooki zacisnął gniewnie wargi.

– Sprawdziliśmy – zawarczał, ubiegając ministra w udzieleniu odpowiedzi. – Zniknęło bardzo wiele rzeczy, nie tylko twoje akta, Snape! I nie wmówisz mi, że nic ci na ten temat nie wiadomo! Po czyjej jesteś stronie, ty niedowarzony warzycielu?! – ryknął.

– Alastorze, ja ufam Severusowi – oznajmił z naciskiem Dumbledore.

– Wybacz, Albusie, – Moody rzucił dyrektorowi przepraszające spojrzenie – ale ja sądzę, że teraz, jak Amos jest Ministrem Magii, powinniśmy bliżej współpracować z ministerstwem. Pomimo, że niektórzy z aurorów niezbyt chętnie widzą taką współpracę – dodał kpiąco, rzucając znaczące spojrzenie Scrimgeourowi. – A co do naszego mistrzunia, to ja mu nie ufam, ot co! Choćbyś nie wiem co mówił!

– Dzięki za szczerość – zadrwił Snape. – Nie musisz mi ufać. Wystarczy mi zaufanie dyrektora.

– Myślę, panowie, że możemy dojść w TEJ sprawie do porozumienia – Dumbledore zwrócił się wprost do mecenasa i Olafa Goldstone'a.

– No, cóż... Tym razem panie profesorze, pański ruch – odpowiedział z naciskiem Vongerichten–Wintour.

– Czyżby? – zapytał zgryźliwie szef aurorów. – A cóż pan profesor ma z tym wspólnego?!

– Wasi ludzie wyczyścili nasze ministerialne archiwum z wielu dokumentów. Zapewne takich, które z jakichś względów były dla was niewygodne – stwierdził Diggory, patrząc gniewnie na prawnika. – To się działo za rządów Knota. Rozumiem, że potrzebowaliście informacji, a na współpracę z nim nie mogliście liczyć. Nie będę wyciągał konsekwencji, pod warunkiem, że mi je oddacie.

Olaf Goldstone skwitował słowa ministra krótkim chichotem. Mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour skarcił go gniewnym spojrzeniem i Norweg natychmiast spoważniał.

– W takim razie, jeśli pan profesor, – prawnik skłonił głowę w stronę Dumbledore'a – wyraża na to zgodę...

– Owszem – potwierdził spokojnie dyrektor.

– ...Będę musiał udzielić państwu nieco bardziej szczegółowych wyjaśnień – dopowiedział mecenas. – Pan profesor Dumbledore ma z tym bardzo wiele wspólnego, ponieważ spora część z tych wykradzionych z Ministerstwa dokumentów znajduje się w jego posiadaniu.

Ta informacja wywołała gwałtowne poruszenie wśród słuchaczy.

– Coo takiego?! – wykrzyknął jakiś auror.

– Niemożliwe... – szepnął minister. Spojrzał z pretensją na dyrektora. – Ja mam to rozumieć?

– Spokojnie, proszę państwa. Obiecałem udzielić wyjaśnień i mam zamiar to uczynić – stanowczy głos mecenasa uciszył zebranych. – Sprawa jest dość prosta. Śledzimy wydarzenia w waszym świecie, co chyba nie jest dla was żadnym zaskoczeniem. Nasi obserwatorzy bardzo uważnie przyglądali się wszystkim wydarzeniom u was. Także meczom w rozgrywkach qudditcha – zaśmiał się kpiąco. – No, cóż... Byliśmy na meczu finałowym mistrzostw świata w quidditchu i nie uszło naszej uwagi, co się tam stało. Od czasów pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem nie stoimy z boku przyglądając się tylko temu, co się u was dzieje, bo uważamy, że wydarzenia u was oddziaływają także na nasze społeczeństwo i na mugoli. Gdy Voldemort rozpoczął swoją działalność poprzednim razem, początkowo nie wydawał się nam groźny, dopóki nie zaczął mordować jawnie. Ocknęliśmy się trochę za późno, ale się ocknęliśmy i włączyliśmy do walki przeciwko gadzinie. Udało nam się sprzątnąć wielu śmierciożerców, ale działaliśmy niezależnie od waszych służb, ponieważ Millicenta Bagnold, sprawująca urząd ministra przed Knotem, nie paliła się do współpracy z nami, chociaż nie była aż tak niechętnie nastawiona do nas jak on. No, i ona nigdy nie podjęła próby narzucenia nam władzy Ministerstwa. Większość naszego społeczeństwa zachowywała się niestety biernie. Jedyne co osiągnęliśmy na szerszą skalę, to zaszczepienie naszym ludziom niechęci do Voldemorta. Informowaliśmy oczywiście, co się dzieje i bardzo duży nacisk kładliśmy na jego poglądy na temat szlam i mugoli. To nie było trudne. Ale dziś musimy przyznać, niestety, że w czasie pierwszej wojny z Tomem Riddle nasze zaangażowanie było zbyt małe. Teraz już nie popełniliśmy tego błędu. Głównie dzięki Severusowi, który upierał się, że gadzina żyje i będzie próbował powrócić. Uwierzyliśmy w to, Severus miał namacalny argument – Mroczny Znak na przedramieniu. Śmierć Voldemorta powinna wymazać to piętno, a tak się nie stało. Dlatego nie czekaliśmy, aż wy coś zrobicie i zaczęliśmy działać sami. Początkowo nasze działania były dość chaotyczne, głównie zbieraliśmy informacje. Byliśmy coraz bardziej zaniepokojeni tym, czego się dowiadywaliśmy i zaczęliśmy tworzyć, a właściwie odtwarzać naszą wcześniejszą organizację, która podjęła czynną walkę z Voldemortem. Gdy Harry znalazł się w Hogwarcie, nasza grupa już działała i to bardzo efektywnie. Byli w niej zarówno czarodzieje, jak i mugole i tak jest do dzisiaj. Ściągaliśmy do nas ludzi także z waszej społeczności. Oczywiście staraliśmy się wybierać tylko takich, do których mogliśmy mieć zaufanie. Gdy premier zaczął tworzyć oddziały komandosów do walki z Voldemortem, większość członków naszej organizacji tam trafiła. Wielu z nich od lat pracowało w policji, więc to, że się tam znaleźli było naturalne. Oczywiście, nie zaprzestaliśmy naszej działalności. Sheen o tym wie, wtajemniczyliśmy go. I jest bardzo zadowolony. A po tym, co się stało na Turnieju Trójmagicznym postanowiliśmy nawiązać ścisłą współpracę z dyrektorem Hogwartu, bo wydawał nam się jedynym człowiekiem od was, z którym to się mogło udać. Woleliśmy jednak się przed nim nie ujawniać i dlatego przekazywaliśmy mu informacje anonimowo, głównie przez Severusa.

– Nie zdradzałem, skąd wiem to i owo, a pan profesor nigdy mnie o to nie pytał – skomentował spokojnie Snape.

– Bo nie wiedziałem nic o twoich związkach z czarodziejami żyjącymi wśród mugoli – wyjaśnił Dumbledore.

– No, teraz już pan wie – skwitował Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Nasi ludzie pracowali w Ministerstwach Magii od zawsze, nie tylko w Anglii – oznajmił Olaf Goldstone.

– A co do tego nie mam żadnych złudzeń – westchnął minister.

– I co pan zrobi? – zaciekawił się drwiąco Norweg.

– Mam propozycję – minister skrzywił się gorzko. – Może zamienicie status przynajmniej niektórych spośród nich z agentów na łączników między naszymi społecznościami?

– Ciekawy pomysł... – zastanowił się Vongerichten–Wintour.

– Nie liczę na to, że ujawnicie wszystkich, ale sytuacja, w której ja udaję, że nie wiem, a oni udają, że nie wiedzą, że ja wiem, jest... Powiedziałbym, odrobinę schizofreniczna... – Diggory uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie.

– Wszystkich pan rozszyfrował?! – Olaf Goldstone parsknął śmiechem.

– Nie sądzę – odpowiedział minister. – Powiedzmy, że NA RAZIE tylko co do jednego mam absolutną pewność, że to wasz człowiek.

– Interesujące... – mruknął Vongerichten–Wintour.

Diggory ciężko westchnął. Popatrzył posępnym wzrokiem na prawnika i Norwega.

– Zastanawiałem się, co popchnęło właśnie TEGO człowieka do takich działań. Dlaczego się z wami związał? Kto jak kto, ale on? Wydawałoby się, że jest ostatnią osobą, która mogłaby zrobić coś podobnego! – minister uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Odpowiedź okazała się banalna. Historia jak z Biblii, schemat powtarzający się od zarania dziejów ludzkości. _Cherchez la femme_...

– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć, Amosie? – dyrektor z uprzejmym zdziwieniem pochylił się lekko w stronę ministra.

– Kobieta, panie profesorze, kobieta... – Diggory nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami. – Czarownica mugolskiego pochodzenia, odepchnięta przez czystokrwistych, nie mogła znaleźć u nas pracy na miarę swoich ambicji i wróciła do swojej mugolskiej rodziny. Jak się okazało, nie sama. Z nim. Proste, prawda?

– Niezupełnie, panie ministrze. Sprawa jest tu o wiele bardziej skomplikowana, chociaż pańskie wnioski są oczywiście w większości słuszne. Ale w jego wypadku nie tylko kobieta. Także jego cechy charakteru. I najlepszy przyjaciel naszego człowieka... – powiedział bardzo poważnym tonem mecenas.

– Ciekawi mnie, jak pan wpadł na to, że to właśnie on? – zainteresował się Olaf Goldstone.

– Kiedyś przyłapałem go, jak bobruje w moich papierach. Grzebał mi w biurku. Oczywiście wtedy przyjąłem za pewnik, że robi to na polecenie Knota – wyjaśnił Diggory. – Nawet się nie speszył, tylko wyjaśnił mi, że szuka pewnego dokumentu, który jest pilnie potrzebny. Wspólnie znaleźliśmy ten dokument, zabrał go i poszedł. Byłem wściekły, ale oczywiście nie na niego, tylko na Korneliusza. Inni urzędnicy też się skarżyli, że ktoś im przeszukuje biurka, ale już nikomu innemu nie udało się go na tym przydybać. Ja milczałem, bo nie widziałem żadnego sensu w zdradzaniu kto to robi. Dla wszystkich było oczywiste, kto i dlaczego, oraz z czyjego polecenia. Okazało się, że nie mieliśmy racji...

– Nie, Amosie. Kopie dokumentów z Ministerstwa trafiały do mnie, jak również sporo materiałów archiwalnych – oznajmił Dumbledore. – Ale nie tylko to. Niektórzy z tu obecnych już widzieli, co jeszcze ten człowiek mi przysyłał. Pokażę wam... Accio!

Dyrektor machnął różdżką i na stole pojawił się stosik zdjęć i kartka papieru. Po chwili w rękach każdej z osób siedzących przy stole znalazło się jedno zdjęcie. Harry popatrzył na to, które mu się trafiło. Fotografia była ostra jak żyletka. Voldemort stojący w kręgu śmierciożerców patrzył mu prosto w oczy. „Zniszczę cię..." – wysyczał chłopak w myślach. Trzymał zdjęcie przed sobą i z zawziętością obiecywał sobie, że unicestwi tego szkarłatnookiego potwora. Z trudem oderwał wzrok od fotografii i szybko się rozejrzał. Tylko on jeszcze trzymał magiczny kawałek kartonu w dłoniach. Wszyscy pozostali odrzucili swoje na stół. Twarze większości obecnych zbladły, a przerażone miny mówiły same za siebie. Harry upuścił zdjęcie i obejrzał się na Dumbledore'a.

– Otrzymałem takich pakietów bardzo wiele – powiedział dyrektor poważnym głosem. – W każdym był plik fotografii i sprawozdanie z zebrania śmierciożerców. Ten człowiek posyłał kopie również do redakcji „Proroka" i Knotowi. Niestety, z tego co wiem, Korneliusz niszczył zdjęcia i twierdził, że to moje sztuczki, którymi chcę go przestraszyć, a w redakcji naszej najpoczytniejszej gazety albo też niszczono przesyłki, albo je głęboko chowano.

– Jak... on to robił?! – wykrzyknął jeden z aurorów.

– Ukrywał się w miejscach zebrań śmierciożerców i fotografował ich spotkania, oraz zapisywał wszystko co mówili. Posługiwał się zarówno mugolskimi, jak i magicznymi przyrządami utrwalającymi obrazy i dźwięki – odpowiedział natychmiast Olaf Goldstone.

Ciszę, jaka zapadła po odpowiedzi Norwega można było kroić nożem. Harry wyobraził sobie samotnego człowieka czającego się wśród nagrobków na jakimś zapomnianym cmentarzu i podsłuchującego śmierciożerców...

– Jakim cudem go nie złapali?! – spytał cicho Rufus Scrimgeour.

– To nie był cud – warknął Norweg. – Ten facet ma stalowe nerwy i jest znakomicie wyszkolony.

– Taa... Kraść potrafi, tego mu nie można odmówić! – warknął gniewnie szef aurorów.

– Fakt, jest świetny. Kradzieże, to jego specjalność – wyjaśnił dumnie Olaf Goldstone.

– Czy to on do spółki z tym Jö... no, ze swoim przyjacielem... wykradli... No... okradli Sami – Wiecie – Kogo? – spytał Fred podnieconym głosem, plącząc się nieco.

Snape poderwał głowę jak koń i rzucił rudzielcowi przeszywające spojrzenie.

– Zapomniałem, że wy o tym wiecie – warknął wściekle. – Tak, to byli oni. Włamali się gadzinie do biurka i ukradli mu kilkanaście dokumentów.

Harry pomyślał z niezwykłą sympatią i uznaniem o tym komandosie i jego przyjacielu. Żeby włamać się do biurka Voldemorta trzeba było mieć nie lada odwagę. Brawura godna najwyższego podziwu. Widział na twarzach obecnych, że nie tylko on tak sądził...

– Czy dlatego nazywacie go „Złodziejskie Nasienie"? – spytał z zaciekawieniem Dumbledore.

– Tak, dlatego – prychnął Olaf Goldstone. – A nasze umówione spotkanie w przyszłym tygodniu raczej jest już nieaktualne, prawda panie dyrektorze?

– Nasze spotkanie w internecie rzeczywiście nie ma już sensu – przyznał Dumbledore. – Ale wy powinniście wyjaśnić nam jeszcze wiele spraw, panowie – dodał, z powagą wpatrując się w obu czarodziejów w markowych mugolskich garniturach.

– Gdybym osobiście nie widział waszego człowieka w akcji, nigdy bym nie uwierzył, że to właśnie on i że jest do tego zdolny – powiedział spokojnie Diggory. – Teraz nie mam już żadnych wątpliwości.

Minister sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej mały notes. Stuknął różdżką w okładkę i podał go prawnikowi.

– Niech pan zajrzy do środka – powiedział sucho. – Znajdzie pan tam imię i nazwisko waszego agenta.

Vongerichten–Wintour otworzył notes i parsknął krótkim śmieszkiem.

– Zgadza się. No, dobrze. Zastanowimy się... Ale skoro i tak już pan wie, to rzeczywiście, lepiej będzie, żeby nasz człowiek działał oficjalnie. Pana propozycje mają sens – pochwalił, oddając notes właścicielowi.

– W takim razie szczegóły ustalimy przy następnym spotkaniu – zaproponował Diggory, patrząc pytająco na mecenasa. – Proponuję jutro... Co prawda to niedziela, ale myślę, że sytuacja wymaga natychmiastowych działań.

– Zgoda, ale po południu. Rano spróbuję porozmawiać z premierem i przekonać go do zaaprobowania naszych pomysłów – odpowiedział żywo prawnik.

– Liczę na pana... – mruknął Diggory.

– Słyszę powątpiewanie w pana głosie – westchnął Vongerichten–Wintour. – To nie będzie łatwa rozmowa, ale myślę, że mi się uda. No, Imperio nie będę używał, obiecuję. Premier wbrew pozorom jest rozsądnym człowiekiem.

– Wierzę panu – oznajmił minister. Potarł dłonią czoło. Był już wyraźnie zmęczony. – Przejdźmy do kolejnej kwestii... Może nie najważniejszej, ale istotnej. Wasz agent posługuje się zmieniaczem czasu i mam nieodparte wrażenie, że ukradł go Knotowi już dość dawno...

– O?! – Olaf Goldstone nastroszył się gniewnie. – Skąd to podejrzenie?

– Podczas walki w ministerstwie, młodzi ludzie, – Diggory zerknął spod oka na Harry'ego, Rona, Ginny i Hermionę – rozbili gabloty w Sali Czasu. W jednej z nich były zmieniacze. Cały zapas. Kilka z tych urządzeń znajdowało się w posiadaniu pracowników ministerstwa, w tej chwili w użyciu są tylko dwa, pozostałe poleciłem zwrócić i zamknąłem je w zabezpieczonej skrytce. Zniszczone zmieniacze policzyliśmy i stwierdzono, że sześciu sztuk brakuje. Zniknęły. Knot zarzeka się, że nic o tym nie wie i nie kłamie. To pewne.

– Interesujące... – wymamrotał Norweg. Wargi mu drgały, wyraźnie tłumił śmiech. Harry czuł coraz większą irytację i narastający gniew. Nie podobało mu się, że Olaf Goldstone odnosił się lekceważąco do ministra i od początku rozmowy jawnie okazywał pogardę zarówno jemu jak i aurorom. Nie ukrywał też, że uważa czarodziejów odcinających się od mugoli za zacofańców...

– Wnioski nasuwają się same – wycedził lodowato Rufus Scrimgeour.

– Rozumiem. – Mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour nie stracił opanowania. – My też używamy zmieniaczy czasu, oczywiście bardzo rzadko i tylko w naprawdę koniecznych przypadkach. Natomiast co do tego, o czym panowie opowiedzieliście, to wybaczcie mi, ale nie macie żadnych dowodów, że te hipotetycznie zaginione zmieniacze rzeczywiście zostały ukradzione... To raz, a dwa, że jeśli nawet, to ukradł je właśnie nasz człowiek. Gabloty zostały zniszczone, ale nie tylko one. Inne szkody były przecież znacznie większe. Nie bardzo wierzę w to, że zdołaliście tak dokładnie policzyć, że brakuje akurat sześciu zmieniaczy. No i poza wszystkim, w ministerstwie było wielu szpiegów Voldemorta. Dlaczego posądzacie o kradzież naszych ludzi, a nie śmierciożerców?

Diggory i Scrimgeour popatrzyli na siebie.

– Braliśmy pod uwagę i taką możliwość – odpowiedział znużonym głosem minister. – No, dobrze, ma pan rację, nie możemy niczego udowodnić, nie mamy pewności, czy w ogóle zaistniała kradzież i równie dobrze możemy posądzać was, jak i śmierciożerców. Kilku z nich złapaliśmy, ale reszta uciekła.

– Proponuję zakończyć ten temat – zażądał zimno Olaf Goldstone.

– Dobrze. Spróbujemy to ewentualnie wyjaśnić później – zgodził się Diggory. – Pozostała nam jeszcze jedna rzecz do omówienia. Wspominał o tym premier, ale czuję, że wy wiecie o wiele więcej... – minister znacząco zawiesił głos.

– Chodzi panu o smoki – odpowiedział bardzo poważnym tonem Vongerichten–Wintour.

– Co o tym powiecie? – w pytaniu ministra pojawiła się groźba.

– Niestety, nic wesołego – odparł żywo prawnik. – Pewien Władca Smoków wpadł na ten sam pomysł co Tom Riddle i postanowił zostać panem świata. Mamy poważne podstawy przypuszczać, że jest to osobnik znacznie groźniejszy od Voldemorta.

– Co o nim wiecie?! – warknął Rufus Scrimgeour.

– Bardzo dużo i jednocześnie prawie nic – westchnął mecenas.

– Jak się nazywa? Kim jest? – drążył szef aurorów.

– Nie wiemy jak się nazywa... Teraz – odpowiedział cicho Olaf Goldstone z niezwykłą powagą. Z jego twarzy znikły wszelkie ślady rozbawienia, jakie prezentował wcześniej.

– Na Merlina! Nie możecie mówić jaśniej?! – zdenerwował się nie na żarty minister.

Obaj, mecenas i Norweg spojrzeli jednocześnie na Severusa Snape'a pytająco i wyczekująco jednocześnie.

– Severusie...? – szepnął niepewnie Olaf Goldstone.

Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową z ponurą miną.

– Spróbuję udzielić wam wyjaśnień... – powiedział z wysiłkiem. W jego głosie brzmiała nieopisana odraza. – Nie jest to dla mnie łatwe... Znam tego potwora osobiście – wyznał z posępną miną. – I chyba nie ma ani nie było na świecie nikogo, kogo nienawidziłbym bardziej! – wybuchnął nieoczekiwanie. Zacisnął drżące dłonie w pięści i oparł je na stole.

Harry zdumiał się niebotycznie. Nigdy by nie posądził Mistrza Eliksirów o to, że mógłby aż tak bardzo się odsłonić. Choć trwało to tylko chwilę i Snape błyskawicznie się opanował, to i tak wrażenie było potężne. Zarówno minister jak i dyrektor mieli jednakowo zaskoczone miny.

– Severusie! Znasz... Francuskiego Władcę Smoków?! Dlaczego nic mi nie mówiłeś?! – wykrzyknął wzburzony Dumbledore.

– Niech pan wobec tego powie nam wszystko to, co pan może o nim powiedzieć... – poprosił cicho Diggory. – I chyba się domyślam, po co były wam potrzebne dokumenty o Władcach Smoków z ministerialnego archiwum – dodał ze smutkiem.

Snape potrząsnął głową jak narowisty koń.

– Ten... osobnik urodził się zły. Jak Tom Riddle! – Mistrz Eliksirów urwał na moment i potoczył dzikim wzrokiem po słuchaczach. – To nieprawda, że nikt nie rodzi się ze złem w duszy. Są tacy ludzie! Jak ci dwaj... Riddle i ten... Ten... Miał kochające go matkę i siostrę. Zamordował je obie!

– Co takiego?! – wykrztusił Kingsley Shacklebolt ze zgrozą.

– Tak, właśnie. Jest psychopatą, jak Voldemort, ale w przeciwieństwie do Riddle'a nie jest szalony. Niestety, jest piekielnie inteligentny. No i znakomicie włada czarną magią. Tom Riddle to żałosny kretyn, który całkowicie już stracił poczucie rzeczywistości. Ten działa racjonalnie i dlatego jest bardziej niż Riddle niebezpieczny – Snape powiedział to wszystko tonem całkowicie beznamiętnym i może dlatego jego słowa wywarły na wszystkich przerażające wrażenie.

– Jak on się nazywa? – ponownie spytał Rufus Scrimgeour.

– Nie mogę wymówić jego imienia, ale nie dlatego, że się boję – Snape złośliwie się wykrzywił. – Nie znam smoczej mowy! Po prostu. Oczywiście, jak się urodził nadano mu normalne, ludzkie imię, ale nie ma sensu go tu podawać, bo dawno już się go pozbył. Wciąż zmienia dokumenty, ostatnie jego fałszywe imię, jakie znam to było... De Cressey, bodajże.

– Nie, Severusie, Aliena de Cressey też się pozbył, już trzy miesiące temu, od tego czasu działał jednocześnie jako Rolisson, Hardy i Tergeon, ale co najmniej od miesiąca używa jeszcze jednego nazwiska, którego niestety nie udało mi się poznać – uzupełnił Vongerichten–Wintour. – On poważnie traktuje wyłącznie swoje smocze imię, a to jest dla ludzi nie do wymówienia.

– Czy mógłbyś, Severusie, wytłumaczyć na czym polega fenomen Władców Smoków? – poprosiła Minerwa McGonagall. – Ja sama wiem o nich bardzo niewiele...

Harry wpatrywał się uważnie w twarz Mistrza Eliksirów. Był szalenie zaciekawiony, bo nigdy nie słyszał o Władcach Smoków. Miny większości osób zgromadzonych przy stole wskazywały niezbicie, że mieli ten sam problem.

– Oczywiście, proszę bardzo – zgodził się Snape. – Władcy Smoków to, najkrócej mówiąc – czarodzieje, którzy mają wrodzoną zdolność porozumiewania się ze smokami i mówienia w smoczym języku, tak jak wężouści rodzą się ze znajomością mowy węży. Oczywiście, ta nazwa: „Władcy Smoków" jest zwyczajnie głupia, bo sama znajomość smoczego języka jeszcze nie daje im żadnej władzy nad smokami. Muszą się nauczyć, jak zapanować nad smokiem. Są stare rody, w których znajomość smoczej mowy jest dziedziczna, ale oczywiście nie chwalą się tym publicznie... Jeśli ktoś urodzi się z tym darem w innej rodzinie, gdzie nikt o czymś takim może nawet i nie słyszał – bo jest to zdolność ogromnie rzadka – to może się przez całe życie nie dowiedzieć, że ma taki szczególny talent.

– Rozumiem... – wykrztusiła z przejęciem profesor McGonagall. – Powiedziałeś, że go znasz osobiście... Czy znasz też innych?

– Znałem. Moja matka ich znała, więc i ja... Z tych mi znanych niewielu zostało. On wymordował swoją rodzinę, bo nie znosi konkurencji, to raz, a dwa – ponieważ one próbowały go powstrzymać. Reszta rodziny się ukrywa. A siedziby śmierciożerców atakował, bo chciał zastraszyć Voldemorta. Ja też jestem na jego liście osób przeznaczonych do likwidacji. Podejrzewam że pan również, panie dyrektorze – spojrzał na Dumbledore'a ze smutkiem. – Przepraszam, że wcześniej nic nie mówiłem. Miałem powody, ale teraz muszę... Ten bydlak zamordował Margheritę... – Snape opuścił głowę.

– Wiem o tym – Dumbledore ciężko westchnął. – Czy macie jakiekolwiek informacje, lub przypuszczenia, gdzie ten morderca się ukrywa?

– Chyba gdzieś w Bretanii – odpowiedział posępnie Olaf Goldstone. – To jest najbardziej prawdopodobne. Ale równie dobrze może być w Ameryce Południowej.

– Jego plany są dość przejrzyste – odezwał się z namysłem Vongerichten–Wintour. – Na razie zdobywa fundusze poprzez kradzieże i napady na banki. Tworzy jednocześnie organizację paramilitarną złożoną głównie z mugoli. Posługuje się mugolską techniką i magią jednocześnie, przypuszczamy, że spróbuje pójść drogą Hitlera i Stalina, czyli zdobyć legalnie władzę w społeczeństwie mugolskim, a potem wyrżnąć wszystkich oponentów tworząc aparat ucisku i terroru. Przy czym nie jest tak głupi, żeby jechać na obłąkanych teoriach „czystej krwi". On potrafi uczyć się na cudzych błędach i swój „program" będzie opierać raczej na innych pomysłach. Na pewno już coś kombinuje, trudno jednak zgadnąć co. Oczywiście jego jedyny prawdziwy cel jest jasny – chce rządzić światem.

– Jest dopiero na początku drogi, ale już ma, niestety, znaczące sukcesy. Zebrał bandę gotowych na wszystko zwolenników, tylko że działa znacznie ostrożniej niż Riddle. On się nie spieszy... Ma czas. Tak przynajmniej myśli – wysyczał z zawziętością Olaf Goldstone.

– Rozumiem, że staracie się przeciwdziałać? – spytał szorstko Diggory.

– Oczywiście. I dlatego, – Vongerichten–Wintour pochylił się i zajrzał ministrowi głęboko w oczy – bardzo zależy nam na współpracy z wami. No i z mugolami. Wszyscy jesteśmy zagrożeni!

Diggory wytrzymał spojrzenie mecenasa.

– Czy dlatego zabraliście dokumenty o Władcach Smoków z ministerstwa, że nie mogliście porozumieć się z Knotem? – spytał.

– Tak, dlatego – przyznał prawnik. – Pilnie potrzebowaliśmy wszelkich możliwych informacji i nie mogliśmy z tym czekać. Oddamy panu to wszystko. Zresztą... niewiele się dowiedzieliśmy, to przeważnie były nieistotne śmieci. O naszym głównym przeciwniku nie mieliście nic. Więcej dowiedzieliśmy się od naszych francuskich łączników, no i bazowaliśmy na znanych nam informacjach od Severusa. To, co Sheen przekazał panu, panie dyrektorze, – zerknął na Dumbledore'a – to były właśnie te francuskie dokumenty.

– To już wszystko jasne, przynajmniej w tej kwestii – warknął Scrimgeour. – Tylko jeszcze jedno – szef aurorów odwrócił się do Snape'a. – Pan nie jest Władcą Smoków, panie profesorze, prawda? – spytał słodkim głosem.

– Już przecież mówiłem, że nie – odpowiedział pochmurnie Snape.

– W takim razie na tym dzisiaj skończymy, a my spotkamy się jutro – minister skinął głową mecenasowi.

Wszyscy zaczęli się podnosić z krzeseł i zrobiło się niewielkie zamieszanie. Ginny podeszła do Billa i coś do niego cicho szepnęła. Harry skierował się do wyjścia z sali, miał dość wszystkiego. Nagły wrzask Szalonookiego Moody'ego zatrzymał go na miejscu. Nieoczekiwane wystąpienie emerytowanego aurora spowodowało niemały wstrząs.

– Cisza! To nie wszystko! – ryknął wściekle były auror. – Jest jeszcze coś do wyjaśnienia!

– Co takiego Alastorze? – zdziwił się uprzejmie Dumbledore, gdy wszyscy się uciszyli.

– Mam pytanie do naszego szanownego warzyciela – wysyczał Moody patrząc wymownie na Mistrza Eliksirów.

– A cóż chciałbyś wiedzieć, szanowny panie – zdziwił się Snape, przesadnie akcentując wyrazy.

– A ja bym chciał wiedzieć, Snape, skąd ty masz smoki! – warknął Moody, mierząc Mistrza Eliksirów złym spojrzeniem. – Gadaj, od kogo kupiłeś smocze jaja?! A może wygrałeś w gargulki, co?! – wrzasnął były auror. Jego magiczne oko wirowało w niesamowitym tempie.

Na twarzy Snape'a pojawił się krwisty rumieniec.

– Koniecznie chcesz znać prawdę? Dobrze, powiem ci! – wysyczał wściekle. – Nie kupiłem smoczych jaj. Spłodziłem dwa smoczątka osobiście – Mistrz Eliksirów wykrzywił usta w sardonicznym uśmiechu. – Uwiodłem i rozkochałem w sobie piękną złotą smoczycę, a ona urodziła mi śliczne dzieci! Zadowolony z wyjaśnień?!

Pierwszy wybuchnął śmiechem Olaf Goldstone. Harry chwycił oparcie krzesła, które miłosiernie napatoczyło mu się pod rękę, bo gdyby nie to, pewnie by upadł na podłogę. Śmiech potoczył się szeroko, prawie wszyscy krztusili się, chichotali, rżeli i prychali jak stado wściekłych kotów. Sam Dumbledore śmiał się tak, że aż łzy kapały mu na brodę. Nawet minister nie oparł się ogólnemu rozbawieniu. Jedynym, którego wyjaśnienia Mistrza Eliksirów nie zadowoliły, był Szalonooki Moody. Zacisnął wargi i rzucał wściekłe spojrzenia dookoła, ale niestety nie udało mu się na nikim wywrzeć odpowiedniego wrażenia.

Pierwszy zdołał się opanować minister.

– Muszę zweryfikować swoje poglądy w dwóch sprawach – powiedział melancholijnie. – Po pierwsze, osoby, które darzyłem i darzę zaufaniem, myliły się, twierdząc stanowczo, że profesor Severus Snape jest całkowicie pozbawiony poczucia humoru, co właśnie okazało się absolutną nieprawdą... A po drugie, no cóż... Do dzisiaj żywiłem błędne mniemanie, że ze smoczycą to się tego nie da zrobić, ale i tu jak widać nie miałem racji!

Wypowiedź ministra wywołała kolejny atak wesołości, chociaż już nie tak gwałtowny, a wizja Snape'a ze smoczycą zaparła Harry'emu dech w piersiach. Z trudem opanował rozbawienie i wybryki swojej rozszalałej nagle wyobraźni.

***

Wracając do Wieży Gryffindoru ramię w ramię z Ronem i Hermioną, Harry co chwila wydawał z siebie chichot, którego nie potrafił opanować. Nie tylko on się śmiał. Ron i Hermiona również. A idący za nimi bliźniacy i Dean rechotali głośno i wymieniali się coraz bardziej sprośnymi przypuszczeniami na temat „jak to się robi ze smoczycą". Ale kto mógł przewidzieć, że bardzo poważna rozmowa z Ministrem Magii będzie miała takie rozrywkowe zakończenie!

***

Harry wyjrzał przez okno i zamarł, patrząc ze zdumieniem na scenę rozgrywającą się na błoniach. Trzy rudowłose osoby stały blisko siebie, a jedną z nich była na pewno Ginny. Z tak dużej odległości oczywiście nie dało się dostrzec szczegółów, ale sądząc z tego, jak gwałtownie dziewczyna wymachiwania jedną ręką, jednocześnie kurczowo trzymając Billa drugą dłonią za szatę na piersi, Ginny czyniła właśnie swemu najstarszemu bratu jakieś wyrzuty.

– Ron! – zawołał cicho Harry. – Spójrz. – Wskazał na wyraźnie kłócących się na błoniach Weasleyów.

– O rety! Ciekawe, o co Ginny ma pretensje do Billa – zastanowił się Ron. – Już podczas rozmowy z Diggorym miałem wrażenie, że chce nam braciszka obedrzeć ze skóry...

– Dobrze, że jest tam Charlie, spełni rolę amortyzatora – zabrzmiał głos Freda.

– Obawiam się, że nasza siostrzyczka jest w wyjątkowo bojowym nastroju i może dać radę im obu – stwierdził filozoficznie George. – Ja tam się pchał nie będę... – oznajmił. – Bo jeszcze i mnie się oberwie – dodał proroczym tonem. – No nic, potem z nimi pogadamy, jak trochę ochłoną.

– George, – zagadnął Fred – jak myślisz, kto jest agentem tych... innych czarodziejów?

– Ja bym ich nazwała raczej „wolnymi czarodziejami" – powiedziała ostrym tonem Hermiona. – I wcale się im nie dziwię, że chcą być niezależni od Ministerstwa Magii! – dodała gniewnie.

– Ooo, Hermiona Granger także w nastroju bojowym! – wykrzyknął George. – Co teraz wymyśliłaś, wojowniczko? – zachichotał. – Jakaś nowa krucjata, tym razem może na rzecz zmiany magicznego prawa? Świetnie byś się nadawała na partnerkę dla Percy'ego!

– Zmiany w magicznym prawie to nie jest głupi pomysł, George – odezwał się Lupin wchodząc do pokoju wspólnego.

– Też byłbym za tym. – W ślad za Remusem pojawił się Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Bliźniacy zamilkli i popatrzyli zaskoczeni na aurora i Lupina.

– Hmm... No, może i racja – zgodził się z ociąganiem George.

– Ten człowiek był Gryfonem, Snape tak powiedział! Pamiętasz? – zauważył lekkim tonem Fred. – To oznacza, że chyba go znamy, co, braciszku?

– Nie, na pewno go wcale nie znacie – rozwiał ich nadzieje Kingsley.

– Skąd pan wie?! – zaprotestował z oburzeniem George.

– Bo ja go znam – wyjaśnił auror. – I akurat TO wiem na pewno.

***

Harry leżał na łóżku i przeglądał album z fotografiami rodziców, który podarował mu Hagrid. Niezwykle uważnie patrzył na ręce swojej matki. Pierścień Johanssonów był bardzo wyraźnie widoczny na palcu Lily. Jak również srebrna bransoleta na prawym przegubie. Wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi na jej biżuterię. Właściwie, to nie było dziwne, nie wiedział przecież nic ani o magicznym pierścieniu, ani o tym, czym jest bransoleta. Co prawda o właściwościach tej dziwnej ozdoby Olaf Goldstone poinformował go dość ogólnikowo – „To klucz do różnych magicznych miejsc i coś w rodzaju biletu na magiczną sieć transportowo – komunikacyjną, która oczywiście nie ma nic wspólnego z siecią Fiuu" – tylko tyle się dowiedział ze słów Norwega. Ale i to było dość, żeby miał o czym myśleć.

– Twoja matka była bardzo piękną kobietą – powiedział Ron z uznaniem. Harry uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela. Po raz pierwszy pokazał Ronowi swój największy skarb. Zastanawiał się teraz, dlaczego właściwie nie zrobił tego wcześniej? Ron był zachwycony okazanym mu zaufaniem, wspólne oglądanie z nim tych fotografii było jak potwierdzenie i utrwalenie przyjaźni.

Ostre pukanie do drzwi przerwało miły nastrój. Chłopcy popatrzyli na siebie niepewnie.

– Proszę! – zawołał Harry.

Do dormitorium weszli Snape i Olaf Goldstone.

Harry stłumił westchnienie. Oglądając album odsunął od siebie myśli o tym, czego się dowiedział i co go czeka w najbliższej przyszłości, ale pojawienie się w dormitorium tych dwóch mężczyzn uświadomiło mu, że nie uniknie konfrontacji z rzeczywistością.


	33. Chapter 33

***

– Teatr? – spytał ze zdumieniem Harry.

– Masz coś przeciwko? – Snape uniósł kącik ust, markując uśmiech.

– Nie mam – odpowiedział prędko chłopak. Zerknął spod oka na Olafa Goldstone. Norweg miał podejrzanie niewinną minę. Czyżby szykował jakiś kawał?

– Zapewniam cię, że to żaden dowcip – powiedział szybko Goldstone. – I na pewno nie pożałujesz, to świetne przedstawienie! – dodał z zapałem.

– W takim razie chętnie je zobaczę – zapewnił Harry. Jednocześnie poczuł niepokój. Jego norweski kuzyn musiał znakomicie znać legilimencję... Spojrzał na Goldstone'a pytającym wzrokiem. Tak jak się spodziewał, natychmiast otrzymał odpowiedź na zadane jedynie w myślach pytanie.

– Jestem niezłym legilimentą, potrafię całkowicie niezauważalnie podsłuchiwać cudze myśli, ale daleko mi do mistrzostwa Severusa – wyjaśnił swobodnie Norweg. – Wymaga to jednak dużego wysiłku i niesamowitej koncentracji. Nigdy nie robię tego ot tak sobie, dla zabawy. Czy to jasne, Harry?

Wstrząśnięty chłopak skinął tylko głową, bo nie mógłby w tym momencie wykrztusić nawet jednego słowa.

– Musisz naprawdę porządnie wziąć się za treningi oklumencji – wtrącił szorstko Snape.

– Trenuję – jęknął Harry.

– Być może, ale niestety, wyniki masz mizerne – podsumował sucho Mistrz Eliksirów. – Liczy się rezultat! – Mężczyzna zacisnął gniewnie wargi.

– Tu nie ma żartów, od tego może zależeć twoje i nie tylko twoje życie – powiedział z powagą Olaf Goldstone.

Harry potaknął z ponurą miną. Obiecał sobie, że każdą wolną chwilę poświęci na treningi. Musi się wreszcie nauczyć czynnie chronić swój umysł! Zaklęcie Dumbledore'a i Snape'a mogło okazać się niewystarczające. Norweg miał rację.

– Zostawmy na razie tę sprawę – powiedział Goldstone, rzucając Mistrzowi Eliksirów ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – Jutro będziemy w Snape Manor, tam ustalimy wszelkie szczegóły dotyczące waszego szkolenia. Dzisiejszy wieczór poświęcimy na rozrywkę. Teatr i tort! – oznajmił radośnie.

– Czy ja dobrze usłyszałam? – rozległ się od drzwi niedowierzający głos Hermiony. Właśnie weszła do dormitorium chłopców. – Przepraszam, czy pan naprawdę powiedział coś o teatrze? – spytała z zaciekawieniem.

– Tak, powiedziałem. Ponieważ nie będę mógł uczestniczyć we właściwym przyjęciu urodzinowym Harry'ego, zatem już dzisiaj funduję tort i teatr dla wszystkich chętnych! – ogłosił wesoło Norweg. – A przede wszystkim oczywiście dla solenizanta in spe!

Harry uśmiechnął się. Pomyślał, że takie przyjęcie przed–urodzinowe choć przez chwilę sprawi, że zapomni o wiszącej mu nad głową grozie i będzie mógł cieszyć się życiem. Tak, jego norweski kuzyn miał dobry pomysł.

– Bardzo mi się podoba ta propozycja – powiedział szczerze.

– Wiem. – Olaf Goldstone uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Ale zanim zaczniemy zabawę, chciałem cię o coś prosić.

– Słucham, o co chodzi? – spytał chłopak, nieco zaintrygowany.

– Mógłbyś mi pokazać swoją animagiczną postać? – poprosił mężczyzna lekkim tonem, ale napięcie w jego głosie było zbyt wyraźnie wyczuwalne, żeby można było jego prośbę potraktować lekceważąco.

Harry zawahał się.

– Spróbuję – powiedział cicho. – Ale nie wiem, czy mi się uda. Ja... No, dopiero zacząłem treningi i tylko trzy razy mi wyszło dobrze – wyjąkał.

– Skoncentruj się zatem – poradził spokojnie Snape. – Panno Granger, panie Weasley! Połóżcie mu dłonie na ramionach i spróbujcie go wspomóc mentalnie. To działało na Lily, więc może zadziała także w przypadku jej syna – dodał, widząc ich zdumione miny.

Hermiona szybko stanęła obok Harry'ego i gestem ponagliła Rona by do niej dołączył.

– Profesor McGonagall nic takiego nie kazała nam robić... – wymamrotał Ron niepewnie dotykając ramienia Harry'ego.

– A nie mówiła czasem, że każdy animag musi znaleźć własny sposób na przemiany? – spytał szorstko Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Noo.. tak! To powiedziała! – przyznał Ron.

– Nie dyskutuj, Ron – warknęła gniewnie Hermiona.

Harry skupił się, najmocniej jak mógł.

„Uda mi się... Musi się udać, już to przecież zrobiłem..." – pomyślał. Przywołał z umysłu pamięć o wężu. Przecież on, Harry, BYŁ skrzydlatym wężem! Gdzieś w głębi tkwiło w nim wspomnienie o pełzaniu i lataniu – na własnych skrzydłach, a nie na miotle... Przez jego całe ciało przeszła fala chłodu, a potem ciepła. Nagle stwierdził, że patrzy na Norwega z góry! Szybko się odwrócił i kilka centymetrów pod brodą ujrzał czubek głowy Snape'a!

„Jak on dziwnie wygląda z tymi odrastającymi króciutkimi włosami..." – pomyślał chłopak z nagłym rozbawieniem. Mistrz Eliksirów zadarł głowę. Harry i Snape przez krótką chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy. Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę i z zaskakującą delikatnością pogładził zielone skrzydło, po czym odwrócił się do swego przyjaciela.

– No i co, Olaf? – spytał. – Można się pomylić?

Norweg przysunął się bliżej i też pogłaskał Harry'ego. Chłopak odczuł ten dotyk jak pieszczotę.

– Zdumiewające. – W głosie jasnowłosego zabrzmiało niedowierzanie. – Wystarczy, Harry. Możesz już wrócić do ludzkiej postaci. Tym razem świetnie ci wyszło – pochwalił.

Ponowna przemiana trwała bardzo krótko. Harry stwierdził w duchu, że w ludzkiej postaci czuje się jednak znacznie lepiej. Ale pochwała kuzyna bardzo go ucieszyła.

– Co jest takie zdumiewające? – spytała Hermiona z ogromnym zaciekawieniem.

– Animagiczna postać Harry'ego jest idealną kopią animagicznej postaci Lily – wyjaśnił Goldstone. – Nie do odróżnienia!

– Mówiłem mu to – mruknął Snape, pocierając w zamyśleniu brodę.

– To bardzo dziwne, naprawdę! Pierwszy taki przypadek w rodzinie, prawda Sev? – Norweg pokręcił głową nie kryjąc zdziwienia.

– Tak, ale pan Potter zazwyczaj łamie wszelkie możliwe reguły – odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów obojętnym tonem, choć w jego oczach kryło się wyraźne rozbawienie. – Tym niemniej to naprawdę zastanawiające... – dodał, już bardzo poważnie.

– A może... – Goldstone urwał, pocierając brodę identycznym gestem, jak wcześniej Snape. – Może to oznacza, że po ojcu masz tylko wygląd. Za wyjątkiem...

– Za wyjątkiem oczu, oczywiście – wpadł mu w słowa Harry. Słyszał to już tyle razy, że zaczynało go to drażnić.

– Właśnie. A oczy są zwierciadłem duszy... Wyglądasz jak James, ale TYLKO wyglądasz... Nie jesteś taki jak on... Wszystko inne masz po mamie. I obym się nie mylił... – dokończył mężczyzna bardzo cicho, nie spuszczając z chłopca zamyślonego spojrzenia.

Harry, Hermiona i Ron popatrzyli na siebie.

– Czy to, że Harry po animagicznej przemianie wygląda tak samo jak jego mama naprawdę jest takie niezwykłe? – spytała dziewczyna.

– Zapewniam, że tak, panno Granger – odpowiedział poważnie Snape.

– Bardzo niezwykłe – podkreślił z naciskiem Olaf Goldstone. – Ale na razie jeszcze nie wiemy, dlaczego...

– Spróbuję rozwiązać tę zagadkę! – obiecała Hermiona z zapałem. Jeśli ci dwaj uważali to za dziwne, to znaczyło, że warto się tą sprawą zająć.

Ron zachichotał.

– Ale może nie zaraz?

– Słusznie – poparł chłopaka Norweg. – Bo teraz to pójdziemy do Wielkiej Sali i będziemy zajadać różne smakołyki, a potem... do teatru!

– Wszyscy? – zapytał Harry.

– Nie. Charlie Weasley, Madame Pomfrey i jeszcze dwóch aurorów nie wybiorą się z nami. Zostaną w zamku – pospieszył z odpowiedzią mężczyzna.

– Charlie? – zdziwił się Ron. – Dlaczego?

– Nie wiem. Powiedział że zostaje... – odpowiedział niecierpliwie Goldstone. – Jeśli uważasz, że to ważne, poproś go, żeby ci to wytłumaczył. No, dobrze. Idziemy!

– Jeszcze chwilę... – poprosiła cicho Hermiona. – Chciałam o coś pana zapytać...

– Tak? – W głosie Norwega zabrzmiało leciutkie zniecierpliwienie.

– Jak to jest z kontrolą używania magii przez Ministerstwo? Z rozmowy z ministrem wywnioskowałam, że Ministerstwo nie ma prawa wtrącać się do was, ale wy przecież też używacie magii! Czym wasza magia różni się od...

– Od magii czarodziejów uznających władzę Ministerstwa? – wpadł jej w słowa Goldstone. Popatrzył na nią z nieukrywanym uznaniem, a potem nieoczekiwanie wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Severusie, jak myślisz? Zdradzimy tę straszliwą tajemnicę żądnej wiedzy, młodej damie? – spytał zwracając się do Mistrza Eliksirów. Snape odpowiedział nieprzeniknioną miną, ale kąciki ust znów mu podejrzanie zadrgały.

Harry postanowił się wtrącić. Sam miał sporo przemyśleń na temat kontroli Ministerstwa nad magiczną społecznością i wiele rzeczy mu się tu nie zgadzało z oficjalnymi informacjami.

– Też chciałbym to wiedzieć! – poparł energicznie przyjaciółkę. – Mnie się czepiali o zaklęcie, które rzucił Zgredek, sowy mnie znalazły nawet na tej wysepce na morzu, Umbridge nasłała na mnie dementorów... Voldemort nie mógł mnie znaleźć, a ta baba mogła? Coś tu jest nie tak! A kiedy pan Weasley przybył na Privet Drive i rzucał zaklęcia, to nikt nawet palcem nie kiwnął! Gdy członkowie Zakonu zabierali mnie w zeszłym roku od Dursleyów, to używali różdżek i wcale się nie krępowali! A podobno miało to być w tajemnicy przed Ministerstwem i oczywiście przed śmierciożercami. Voldemort i jego słudzy mordują Avadą i co? Więc jak to jest?!

– Bardzo słuszne pytania – pochwalił Goldstone. – A odpowiedzi na nie NA PEWNO nie znajdziecie w bibliotekach magicznego świata – zaśmiał się drwiąco.

– Naprawdę nie? – spytał gniewnie, milczący do tej pory Ron. – Dlaczego? Ale PAN – chłopak zaakcentował złośliwie słowo „pan" – oczywiście zna odpowiedź!

Norweg spoważniał.

– Mamy jeszcze chwilę, więc spróbuję wam to wyjaśnić. Niestety, moje wyjaśnienia będą z konieczności uproszczone. Odpowiedź nie jest taka łatwa, bo i cała rzecz jest skomplikowana. Może najpierw wytłumaczę, co miałem na myśli mówiąc o waszych magicznych księgozbiorach... – Uśmiechnął się do rudzielca i tym razem nie był to złośliwy uśmiech. – Lekceważycie mugoli, nie chcecie nic o nich wiedzieć, nie chcecie poznawać ich kultury, osiągnięć naukowych ani sztuki. Tkwicie w przekonaniu, nawet nieświadomym, że samo posiadanie mocy magicznych czyni was „lepszymi", co wcale nie jest prawdą.

– Pan jest czarodziejem... – mruknął Ron zmieszany. – A odnosi się pan do nas z pogardą. Woli pan żyć wśród mugoli... Dlaczego? I co to wszystko ma wspólnego z pytaniami Hermiony i Harry'ego? Ja też chciałbym wiedzieć.

– Przerwał mi pan, panie Weasley – westchnął Norweg. – Chciałem właśnie powiedzieć, że najlepszym przykładem takiego podejścia jest pański ojciec. Jest mugolofilem, ale tak naprawdę, to niewiele wie o mugolach. Nie ma o nich rzetelnej wiedzy. Jest zafascynowany gadżetami, a nie ma pojęcia o podstawowych zasadach funkcjonowania ich społeczeństwa. No i ta wasza „ustawa o ochronie mugoli"! To idiotyczne. Mugole to nie rzadkie zwierzęta. Toniecie w samozadowoleniu i nie widzicie, że jesteście z tym po prostu śmieszni.

– To pan tak mówi! – warknął Ron z wściekłością. – I niech pan nie obraża mojego ojca! – wykrzyknął, zaciskając pięści.

– Obawiam się, Ron, że pan Goldstone ma jednak trochę racji – powiedziała łagodnie Hermiona, patrząc ze smutkiem na jasnowłosego mężczyznę. – Ale wciąż nie odpowiedział pan na nasze pytania...

– Zaraz odpowiem. I proszę mi wierzyć, że nie zamierzałem nikogo obrażać, stwierdziłem jedynie fakt. Prawda jest taka, że odcinając się od świata mugoli i traktując ich z wyższością i pogardą straciliście bardzo wiele. Mugolscy uczeni rozwiązali wiele zagadek i odkryli... Wciąż odkrywają tajemnice Wszechświata. A wy o tym nic nie wiecie. Macie swoje „zasady tajności" służące do ukrywania magii, ale mugole doskonale sobie zdają sprawę z jej istnienia. Tylko inaczej ją nazywają. Czasem „magią", używają też różnych innych określeń... Magia to nie jest „coś nadprzyrodzonego". To jedna z sił natury. Jest to forma energii przenikająca cały nasz Wszechświat. My, czarodzieje, mamy zdolności do bezpośredniego wykorzystywania tej właśnie postaci energii. Oczywiście, nie jest to tak, że w każdym punkcie przestrzeni jest tak samo. Są miejsca, gdzie w sposób naturalny energia magii się kumuluje i takie, gdzie nie ma jej prawie wcale. Można też skupiać ją tak, jak my to robimy – przy pomocy różdżek, warząc eliksiry, tworząc magiczne przedmioty, rzucając zaklęcia... Każde użycie magii to zaburzenie w polu energii. I takie zaburzenia i zawirowania można wykryć. Oczywiście trzeba mieć do tego specjalną aparaturę, a takie czujniki w Ministerstwie Magii są. Poza tym, każde z nas w sposób naturalny wyczuwa magię i może ją kształtować spontanicznie. Ministerstwo chce sprawiać wrażenie, że nad wszystkim panuje, ale to bzdura. Oni pilnują tylko tam, gdzie mogą, a mogą tak naprawdę bardzo niewiele. My maskujemy swoją magię, to samo robi Riddle i jego śmierciojady, wystarczy postawić odpowiednie ekrany ochronne i już. To bardzo proste i nawet dziecko da radę to opanować. Oczywiście, TEGO was nie uczą! Natomiast spontaniczne użycie magii przez dzieci raczej nie jest rejestrowane, a nawet jeśli jest, to nikt sobie tym głowy nie zawraca, takie zdarzenia są traktowane jako przypadkowe zawirowania...

– Nic z tego nie rozumiem! – wybuchnął Ron. – I ty też przeciwko mnie! – Odwrócił się do Hermiony, wściekle przewracając oczami.

– Nie jestem przeciwko tobie! – rozgniewała się nieoczekiwanie dziewczyna. – Wszystko ci potem wytłumaczę, ale pozwól, że wysłuchamy do końca wyjaśnień pana Goldstone, dobrze?!

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał Ron, rzucając Norwegowi spojrzenie spode łba.

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

– Ty, Harry byłeś pod szczególną obserwacją Ministerstwa. Chyba nie masz co do tego złudzeń, prawda? – Goldstone popatrzył na chłopaka ze współczuciem. Harry wzdrygnął się. Podejrzewał coś takiego już wcześniej.

– Chciałbym się nauczyć stawiania takich tarcz – wypalił.

– Nauczymy cię – obiecał Snape. – O to się nie martw. Mów dalej, Olaf – ponaglił przyjaciela.

– Wiesz przecież, że gdy czarodziej chce się ukryć, to może to zrobić. Nie namierzą go wtedy żadne czujniki i nie znajdą sowy – przypomniał Goldstone.

„Syriusz..." – pomyślał Harry. No, tak, przecież Syriusz mu o tym mówił...

– W takim razie, w jaki sposób Ministerstwo egzekwuje zakaz używania różdżek przez uczniów w czasie wakacji? – spytał szorstko Harry. – Tacy jak ja, żyjący wśród mugoli, mają przechlapane, bo wiadomo, jedyny czarodziej w okolicy, więc gdy rzuci jakieś zaklęcie, to natychmiast je wykryją. Kiedy Zgredek rzucał zaklęcia, to poszło na moje konto i nikt nie chciał słuchać żadnych wyjaśnień. Moja matka podobno zamieniała filiżanki w szczury, tak mówiła jej siostra... Czy dziadek to maskował? A w magicznych rodzinach?

Goldstone i Snape zaśmieli się złośliwie.

– Lily była zamaskowana. Twój dziadek i Vianne ochraniali ją swoją magią, i zachęcali, żeby ćwiczyła. A co do magicznych rodzin... W Ministerstwie zakładają, że rodzice pilnują swoich dzieci i nie pozwalają im używać różdżek! – odpowiedział kpiąco Mistrz Eliksirów.

– To jakaś bzdura! – zdenerwował się Harry.

– Oczywiście, że bzdura – potwierdził Goldstone. – Żadni rozsądni rodzice nie respektują tego zakazu.

– Moi rodzice nie pozwalali nam używać magii w czasie wakacji – westchnął smutno Ron.

– Przykro mi, panie Weasley, ale to nie było mądre – odpowiedział chłodno Norweg. – I tak się składa, że ja WIEM, co pan o tym myśli. To samo, co ja... – Mężczyzna spojrzał twardo w oczy Rona. Rudowłosy przygryzł wargi.

– Znów pan użył legilimencji, co? – warknął.

– Tak, użyłem. Pan ma żal do rodziców za ich nonsensowną praworządność, jak również o to, że nie wiedział pan nic o Tiarze Przydziału, gdy po raz pierwszy szedł pan do Hogwartu, czy później w czwartej klasie o Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Pana matka tłumaczyła to tym, że „powinniście mieć niespodziankę", ale niech pan powie szczerze, czy nie wolałby pan wiedzieć o tym wcześniej? Niestety, mamy wojnę, a na wojnie ten, kto zdobędzie więcej informacji, ma istotną przewagę. Teraz nie ma już miejsca na takie „niespodzianki"!

– Niech pan przestanie czytać mi w myślach! – wrzasnął Ron.

– Już przestałem. A panu radzę poćwiczyć panowanie nad sobą, panie Weasley. Jak również uświadomić sobie, że prawda bywa bolesna – odpowiedział Goldstone zimnym tonem.

– A dlaczego ja nie dostałam żadnego ostrzeżenia, gdy używałam różdżki jak tylko ją kupiłam? Przez cały sierpień przed pierwszym rokiem trenowałam zaklęcia i nikt się tym nie zainteresował! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona, odwracając uwagę obecnych od Rona.

– Co?! – wykrzyknęli jednocześnie Snape i Goldstone. Pytanie Hermiony bardzo ich zaskoczyło.

– Hmm... Może w pobliżu mieszkał jakiś czarodziej... – zastanowił się Mistrz Eliksirów. – To znaczy, mam na myśli, w pobliżu domu twoich rodziców. I twoje machanie różdżką poszło na jego konto...

– Tak mogło być – potwierdził Goldstone domysły Snape'a, ale jakby bez przekonania.

– No cóż, teraz tego nie zgadniemy – powiedziała szybko dziewczyna. – Ja mam jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie... Do pana, panie profesorze – odwróciła się do Snape'a.

– Dobrze, ale pospiesz się, bo skrzaty już chyba przygotowały ucztę – wyraził zgodę Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Wcześniej nie było okazji... Tak mnie to zastanawia...

– Przestań się jąkać i mów o co ci chodzi – warknął Snape z irytacją. Harry wpatrywał się w niego i odniósł wrażenie, że w oczach mężczyzny błysnął... niepokój? Dziwne...

– Myślę o tym, co się działo, kiedy spotkaliśmy po raz pierwszy Syriusza we Wrzeszczącej Chacie... Wszedł pan w pelerynie niewidce przez tunel pod bijącą wierzbą do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, gdy profesor Lupin opowiadał o tym, że Huncwoci stali się animagami... Usłyszeliśmy skrzypnięcie drzwi, a Ron krzyknął, że tu straszy. Profesor Lupin podszedł wtedy do drzwi i stwierdził, że nikogo nie ma, a opowieści o duchach w Chacie są nieprawdziwe. Że te jęki to był on, gdy przemieniał się w wilkołaka, a potem nam opowiedział o animagii swoich przyjaciół. Musiał pan to przecież usłyszeć! Dlaczego pan nikomu nie powiedział o tym, że Syriusz jest animagiem? Chciał go pan chronić? Dlaczego?

– No, właśnie – zabrzmiał nagle głos Lupina. Wszyscy się wzdrygnęli nerwowo. Remus wszedł do dormitorium tak cicho, że nikt go nie usłyszał. – Też mnie to intrygowało, ale wciąż zapominałem cię o to zapytać.

– Jest pani niesamowita, panno Granger – oznajmił z powagą Olaf Goldstone. – Chylę czoła przed pani inteligencją!

– Dobrze, dobrze – warknął poirytowany Snape. – Odpowiedź jest bardzo prosta. Kiedy podszedłeś do drzwi, Lupin, to ja się cofnąłem. Wystarczająco daleko, żeby właśnie ten fragment waszej rozmowy do mnie nie dotarł. Zszedłem, a właściwie zsunąłem się po schodach na parter. Twoje wilkołacze zmysły są bardzo wyczulone, więc obawiałem się, że wyczujesz mój zapach i wolałem się wycofać. Nie poszedłeś za mną, więc odczekałem parę minut i wróciłem, ale tam na dole prawie nic nie było słychać, wasze głosy zredukowały się do niewyraźnych szmerów. Całą rozmowę poznałem, gdy uczyłem cię oklumencji, Potter. – Mężczyzna spojrzał przelotnie na Harry'ego, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Remusa i Hermiony. – O tym, że Black jest animagiem, dowiedziałem się dopiero po Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Było to dla mnie niesamowitym zaskoczeniem. Zrozumiałem wtedy, w jaki sposób uciekł z Azkabanu... A co do spotkania we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, to gdy ponownie podkradłem się pod drzwi usłyszałem wyraźnie jak powiedziałeś, Lupin: „Można więc powiedzieć, że Snape nie mylił się co do mnie." A potem opowiedziałeś o tym, jak twój przyjaciel próbował mnie zabić, używając ciebie jako narzędzia mordu...

– A Black tylko pogardliwie prychnął i warknął, że Severus sobie na to zasłużył – wtrącił Olaf Goldstone. – Po tym wszystkim co przeżył, po tylu latach... Żałował tylko tego, że jego zbrodnicze plany się wtedy nie udały! Naprawdę nie mogę tego zrozumieć... Przecież gdyby mu się powiodło, oznaczałoby to dla Severusa i dla pana, panie Lupin, śmierć, bo Komisja Likwidacji Niebezpiecznych Stworzeń zadziałałaby natychmiast. Zabiliby pana! Dumbledore wyleciałby ze szkoły, a sam Black i zapewne także James Potter trafiliby do Azkabanu!

– Ma pan rację, pewnie tak by było... – westchnął cicho Lupin. – Niestety...

Nie dodał nic więcej, ale na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz strasznego bólu. Harry'emu serce ścisnęło się ze współczucia. Pomyślał zdruzgotany, że impulsywność i brak wyobraźni Syriusza ściągnęły na niego samego największe nieszczęścia i że został za to straszliwie ukarany. Sam zresztą przecież przyznał, wtedy, podczas tego ich pierwszego spotkania, że czuje się winny śmierci jego rodziców...

Chłopak postanowił przerwać tę rozmowę.

– Może już wystarczy – powiedział cicho, ale stanowczo. Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego zaskoczeni. – Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego się pan tak wtedy wściekał – powiedział z goryczą do Snape'a. – Ale Syriusz nie żyje, a ja chciałbym choć przez chwilę nie myśleć o tym wszystkim.

Mistrz Eliksirów zacisnął wargi. Wydawał się mocno wytrącony z równowagi całą rozmową i najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru odpowiedzieć. Olaf Goldstone przejął inicjatywę.

– Masz rację, Harry. Czeka nas wspaniały wieczór, więc zostawmy smutki na potem. Chodźmy stąd!

Z niebotyczną ulgą Harry przekroczył próg dormitorium i wszedł na kręcone schody. Schodząc do pokoju wspólnego mimowolnie słuchał rozmowy Lupina, Snape'a i Goldstone'a o Diggorym.

– Bardzo mnie zaskoczyło zachowanie ministra. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że poprze moją decyzję podjęcia pracy w mugolskiej policji. Ciekawe, co wpłynęło na taką zmianę jego poglądów? – zastanawiał się Lupin.

– Czyżby wcześniej wykazywał niechęć do wilkołaków? – zainteresował się Goldstone.

– Do skrzatów odnosił się jak do nic nie wartych śmieci! – wykrzyknęła z oburzeniem Hermiona, odwracając się do idących za nią mężczyzn.

– Jej obsesja – zachichotał Ron do ucha Harry'ego. Obaj chłopcy uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

– Skąd to pani wie? – zaciekawił się Norweg, zatrzymując się gwałtownie.

– Widziałam na Mistrzostwach Świata w quiddichu, jak potraktował skrzatkę Croucha! – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, potrząsając gniewnie lokami.

– To jeszcze nie daje podstaw do przypuszczeń, że ma taki sam stosunek do likantropów – stwierdził z powątpiewaniem Goldstone. Ruszył dalej i zszedł z ostatnich kilku stopni, wchodząc do saloniku Gryfonów.

– Nie wiem, co on naprawdę myśli, bo do tej pory nie ujawniał swoich sympatii i antypatii względem takich jak ja – odpowiedział żywo Lupin. – Sam jestem ciekaw... Miałem na myśli raczej jego stosunek do mugoli. Dotychczas jawnie pogardzał mugolami i chyba nie przypuszczał, że będzie zmuszony do współpracy z nimi i to tak ścisłej! No i prawdę mówiąc, nie posądzałem go o to, że wykrzesze z siebie tyle energii i wykaże się taką bystrością umysłu.

– Podejrzewam, że dyrektor wybrał go na Ministra Magii, gdyż sądził, że będzie miał na niego duży wpływ – mruknął Snape.

– Diggory nie ujawniał nigdy ani wysokiej inteligencji, ani siły charakteru, bo dotychczas nie było mu to potrzebne. Ot, taki sobie urzędniczyna... I Dumbledore pewnie chciał mieć na tym stanowisku kogoś spolegliwego – zaśmiał się Norweg.

– Masz na myśli kogoś, kto wzbudza zaufanie i na kim można polegać, czy takiego, który łatwo ustępuje i podporządkowuje się innym? – zainteresował się Snape.

– Raczej to pierwsze – wyjaśnił Goldstone. – Obserwowałem waszego dyrektora, był naprawdę zaskoczony zachowaniem ministra. Ale myślę, że to go raczej ucieszyło...

– Też tak sądzę – powiedział spokojnie Mistrz Eliksirów odchylając portret Grubej Damy. Po chwili wszyscy wyszli na korytarz.

– Diggory się niczego nie boi, bo nie ma teraz już nic do stracenia – powiedział cicho Lupin. – Voldemort zabił mu jedynego syna i Amos płonie żądzą zemsty. Sam powiedział, że chce unicestwienia tego psychopatycznego szaleńca. Wszyscy słyszeliśmy... A że nie jest głupi, to bardzo dobrze. Dumbledore trafnie wybrał.

Mężczyźni zamilkli i nikt się już nie odezwał, gdy szli dalej do Wielkiej Sali.

Przed jej drzwiami w Holu czekał na nich Dumbledore i reszta towarzystwa. Ministra i jego orszaku już nie było; pozostali tylko dotychczasowi mieszkańcy zamku i goście. Oczywiście, za wyjątkiem Dursleyów.

A na widok zastawionego stołu i wspaniałego tortu Harry natychmiast wyrzucił ze swoich myśli wszystkie zmartwienia.

– O chwilo, jesteś piękna! Trwaj! – wykrzyknął patetycznie Olaf Goldstone wskazując na tort, ale cały efekt zepsuło to, że się potem chciwie oblizał. Jego wystąpienie skwitował wybuch gromkiego śmiechu.

Usiedli i zaczęła się uczta.

***

Sobota, 13 lipca 1996 rok, Hogwart – Wielka Sala, godzina wpół do szóstej po południu.

Dudley Dursley był zły. Bardzo zły! Po prostu wściekły! Przyniesiono im do saloniku kolację, jednak Dudley się nie najadł. Dla niego to było za mało! Był po prostu głodny! Zdecydował, że poszuka jeszcze czegoś do jedzenia. Gdzieś tu w tym potwornym zamku muszą mieć przecież jakąś kuchnię!

Ojciec ostro rozkazał mu iść spać. Chłopak poszedł do swojej sypialni, ale się nie położył, tylko nasłuchiwał. Rodzice i ciotka rozmawiali o tym obrzydliwym Harrym, a nie minęło wiele czasu, jak zaczęli się kłócić. Słuchając ich wrzasków, Dudley postanowił wymknąć się na wyprawę odkrywczą. Kuchnia na pewno była gdzieś w lochach... Nie dotarł tam. Zatrzymał się przy wejściu do jadalni. Słyszał radosne śmiechy, a nozdrza drażniły mu cudowne zapachy. Ukrył się w cieniu i ostrożnie zajrzał do sali. Na środku olbrzymiej komnaty ustawiono jeden duży stół przykryty śnieżnobiałym obrusem. Dudley nigdy jeszcze nie widział tak lśniącego materiału. Jednak znacznie ciekawsze było to, co na tym obrusie stało. Wspaniały, kilkupiętrowy tort, góry owoców, patery z ciastkami i kanapkami, dzbanki z napojami... Talerze i sztućce błyszczały złotem. Wokół stołu siedzieli wystrojeni czarodzieje, a wśród nich oczywiście Harry Potter!

Dudley przełknął ślinę. Chciał tam wejść, ale był pewien, że jeśli spróbuje, to go wypędzą, a może znów przyprawią jakiś ogon, albo nawet zamienią w coś paskudnego... Nie, lepiej ukryć się i poczekać. Na pewno wszystkiego nie zjedzą! Oblizał się z nadzieją i stanął za drzwiami. Czekał długo, aż wreszcie czarodzieje opuścili Wielką Salę i zostawili niedomknięte drzwi. Na palcach wślizgnął się do środka...

Czekało go przykre rozczarowanie. Stół był pusty.

***

Sobota, 13 lipca 1996 rok, Hogwart – pokój wspólny Gryffindoru, godzina szósta trzydzieści po południu.

Severus Snape i Olaf Goldstone starannie zlustrowali stroje zarówno młodzieży, jak i dorosłych wybierających się do teatru. Najwyraźniej nie wpadły im w oko błędy w ubiorach, ponieważ nie wygłaszali żadnych uwag, ani nie dawali nikomu rad, by cokolwiek zmienić. Harry pomyślał, że gdyby nie Hermiona i jej wiedza na temat mody, pewnie wypadliby żałośnie. Nawet Bill i Kingsley Shacklebolt wysłuchali uważnie jej wskazówek. Wreszcie Norweg skinął głową z aprobatą.

– Wszystko w porządku. Nie będziemy się wyróżniać z tłumu – powiedział. – Teraz musicie tylko wypić eliksir wielosokowy i ruszamy – dodał ze złośliwymi błyskami w oczach.

Snape wskazał dłonią stół, na którym przed chwilą zmaterializowały się butelki – do każdej dołączone było zdjęcie i dokumenty.

– Wypijcie po porcji eliksiru – zarządził. – Jedna uwaga. Niektórzy z obecnych już korzystali z kamuflażu, zatem przygotowałem dla was te same przebrania, co poprzednio. Jak widzicie, do butelek są przymocowane zdjęcia przedstawiające osoby, w które się wcielicie. A tutaj są porcje dla panny Weasley i pana Thomasa. – Mistrz Eliksirów podał Ginny i Deanowi po jednej butelce.

Harry szybko wypił swój eliksir. Tak jak poprzednio, zamienił się w jasnego blondyna Iona Hammersmitha. Nie był z tego zadowolony, czuł się dziwnie nieswojo w cudzej skórze. I chyba nie tylko on. Ginny przemieniona w ciemną brunetkę kurczowo ściskała ramię Deana, któremu co prawda pozostały czarne oczy, ale łypał nimi nerwowo spod strzechy lnianozłotych włosów. Miał teraz jasnobrązową skórę i wyglądał jak potomek Norwega i Włoszki. Olaf Goldstone i mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour nie zmienili postaci, a Snape po wypiciu swojej porcji eliksiru stał się kopią Olafa Goldstone'a. Jedynym, co różniło teraz obu panów, był wzór krawata i kolor koszuli. Mogliby już wyruszać i Harry zastanawiał się, na co jeszcze czekają.

– Profesor McGonagall i dyrektor postanowili wybrać się z nami – powiedział Snape, jakby odpowiadając na myśli chłopaka. – Ciekawe, czy Lupin też się zdecyduje...

Mistrz Eliksirów nie dokończył zdania, ponieważ Gruba Dama odsunęła się, odsłaniając wejście do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru i wpuszczając do środka trzy osoby: Dumbledore'a, Remusa i profesor McGonagall. Wszyscy troje byli w mugolskich ubraniach – dyrektor i Lupin mieli na sobie eleganckie garnitury, a profesor McGonagall wytworną jedwabną suknię i cienki koronkowy szal. Z całej trójki jedynie Remus nie czuł się swobodnie, gdyż co chwila poprawiał krawat. Snape, o dziwo, sprawiał wrażenie bardzo zadowolonego. Sięgnął do kieszeni i podał Lupinowi małą flaszkę ze zdjęciem.

– Przygotowałem to specjalnie dla ciebie – poinformował z satysfakcją w głosie. – Zapewniam, że podziała.

– W to nie wątpię. – Lupin bez wahania wypił zawartość buteleczki. Po chwili twarz mu się trochę ściągnęła, włosy skróciły i ściemniały prawie do czerni, za to tęczówki rozjaśniły się i przybrały odcień popielatej szarości.

– Wspaniale! – wykrzyknął Dumbledore. – No, to kolej na nas, Minerwo.

Harry spodziewał się podświadomie, że dyrektor i opiekunka Gryffindoru też wypiją eliksir wielosokowy, ale oboje użyli tylko zaklęć zmieniających postać.

„No tak, to przecież Mistrzowie Transmutacji, po co im ten eliksir, mogą się obejść bez niego." – pomyślał chłopak z podziwem.

– Możemy ruszać, Severusie – oświadczył Dumbledore przemieniony w młodego, ciemnowłosego mężczyznę. – Hmm... Świetnie wyglądasz, jako Henry Goldstone... – dodał, obrzucając Snape'a zamyślonym spojrzeniem.

Mistrz Eliksirów skrzywił się lekko i wymienił kilka szybkich spojrzeń z Olafem i mecenasem.

– Nietrudno się było domyśleć, panie profesorze, jakiego imienia i nazwiska Severus używa w tej postaci – odpowiedział Norweg lekkim tonem.

– Oczywiście – mruknął z chłodną dezaprobatą mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour. – Nie traćmy czasu. Severusie, daj świstokliki i lecimy.

– Słusznie, masz rację, Mitch. – Snape wyjął z kieszeni kilka małych notesików w plastikowych okładkach. Szybko je rozdał, tak, że wypadło po trzy osoby na jeden notes. – Nasz cel, to londyńskie mieszkanie mojego przyjaciela. Uwaga, te świstokliki uaktywnią się za minutę – uprzedził.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona chwycili czerwony notes i czekali w napięciu. Harry zamknął oczy. Usłyszał, jak Mistrz Eliksirów odlicza: – Raz... Dwa... Trzy... Poczuł znajome szarpnięcie, a świst w uszach upewnił go, że jest w drodze. Wylądował na czymś miękkim i dopiero po kilku sekundach uświadomił sobie, że siedzi na bardzo wygodnej kanapie, a obok niego, na tym samym miękkim meblu, z obu stron wylądowali Ron i Hermiona. Czerwony notesik leżał u jego stóp. Harry czuł silne zawroty głowy, ale na szczęście nie trwało to długo, i już po chwili mógł rozróżnić szczegóły otoczenia. W pokoju było mnóstwo ludzi. Harry rozejrzał się. Alice, Dick i jego żona, pani O'Hare... No i wszyscy, którzy przybyli z Hogwartu. Jedyną osobą, której Harry jeszcze nie znał, był wysoki brunet stojący przy Kathleen O'Hare i obejmujący ją władczo w talii. Profesor Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt i Bill powitali tego mężczyznę z ogromnym entuzjazmem i serdecznością. Czarnowłosy przedstawił się jako Patrick O'Hare. A zatem to był zbawca Kingsleya... Harry'ego bardzo ciekawiło, w jakich okolicznościach ten mężczyzna uratował życie aurora, ale szybko doszedł do wniosku, że raczej nie ma szans, żeby się tego dowiedzieć. O'Hare, jak wskazywało nazwisko, pewnie był Irlandczykiem, choć mówił bez śladu irlandzkiego akcentu, którego echo wyraźnie pobrzmiewało chociażby w wymowie Seamusa Finnigana.

Chłopak pomyślał, że ci wszyscy ludzie na pewno są komandosami z oddziałów powołanych przez premiera do walki z Voldemortem i śmierciożercami.

Ktoś mówił coś o samochodach i zastanawiał się gdzie je zaparkować...

Zanim Harry zorientował się, co się dzieje, już siedział w samochodzie obok Hermiony, Rona i Snape'a, a kilkanaście minut później wchodzili do foyer teatru Drury Lane.

Harry miał wrażenie, że śni jakiś bardzo kolorowy sen. Nie zdążył się rozejrzeć. Szedł jak we mgle. Po kilku chwilach już siedział w loży, w bardzo wygodnym fotelu i machinalnie przeglądał program, który wręczył mu Snape. Mistrz Eliksirów kupił dla każdego po jednym egzemplarzu programu, co mocno Harry'ego zdziwiło, ale widocznie takie były teatralne obyczaje. Harry nigdy w życiu nie był w teatrze i czuł się bardzo niepewnie. Zerknął na Rona i natychmiast zauważył, że przyjaciel przeżywa to samo, co on. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, chcąc dodać sobie nawzajem otuchy. Hermiona nie zwracała na nikogo uwagi, pochłonięta studiowaniem programu. Reszta towarzystwa cicho rozmawiała. Harry wyłowił ze szmeru rozmów dziwne imię: Munkustrap i nazwisko: Mills. Zerknął do spisu obsady i zorientował się, że sir John Mills gra Kota U Teatralnych Drzwi, a Munkustrap to imię jednej z postaci spektaklu, zaś aktor grający tę rolę nazywa się Jean Valjean.

Tymczasem światła na widowni pogasły i rozległy się pierwsze takty muzyki. W tej jednej chwili chłopak zrozumiał Dumbledore'a. Kaskada dźwięków ogarnęła go całego. Jego ciało bez udziału woli zakołysało się lekko w rytm muzyki, a oczy chłonęły szczegóły barwnego widowiska rozgrywającego się na scenie. Muzyka zdawała się wypełniać całą przestrzeń teatru, a wśród dekoracji przedstawiających podwórko starej londyńskiej kamienicy pojawili się ludzie – koty. Czarno – biały, pasiasty kocur uniósł się na tylne łapy i zapytał donośnie:

– Czy rodzisz się ślepy?

Harry'ego przeszył dreszcz. Nie mógł oderwać oczu od mężczyzny w czarno – białym, kosmatym kostiumie kota.

– Munkustrap... – usłyszał tuż przy uchu cichutki szept Hermiony. Ron, siedzący obok Harry'ego, spazmatycznie wciągnął powietrze. Ale Harry nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Wpadł w jakieś dziwne odrętwienie. Siedział jak przykuty do fotela i miał niejasne wrażenie, że nie zdoła się poruszyć już nigdy w życiu.

Gdy przedstawienie się skończyło, nie od razu to do niego dotarło. Przez dłuższą chwilę siedział nieruchomo, jakby został trafiony Petryfikusem. Był do głębi wstrząśnięty dokonanym przez siebie przed chwilą odkryciem. Jak przez grubą warstwę waty słyszał pełne zachwytu pochwały na temat przedstawienia wypowiadane przez Freda i Georga. Jednocześnie, gdzieś obok, czarnowłosy Irlandczyk tłumaczył, że z nimi nie pojedzie, tylko odwiezie kogoś do domu, bo to obiecał. Wszyscy wstawali z krzeseł i nikt na razie nie zwracał na Harry'ego uwagi. Wreszcie Ron trącił go łokciem.

– Hej! Zasnąłeś?! – krzyknął mu do ucha.

Harry potrząsnął głową i powoli wstał. Ruszył za przyjacielem. Milcząc wsiadł do samochodu. Gdy dotarli do podziemnego garażu, chłopak wygramolił się z pojazdu i machinalnie wszedł do windy za Hermioną, nie zwracając kompletnie uwagi na to, co się wokół niego dzieje. Jego nieprzytomne spojrzenie przykuło uwagę Snape'a. Mistrz Eliksirów chwycił chłopaka za ramię i puścił dopiero w momencie, gdy świstokliki przeniosły ich wszystkich z powrotem do Wielkiej Sali w Hogwarcie.

– Harry, co ci się stało?! – wykrzyknęła z przerażeniem Hermiona. Nie tylko ona i Snape zauważyli, że Harry jest zupełnie rozkojarzony. Wszyscy teraz na niego patrzyli, a na większości twarzy można było dostrzec wyraźny niepokój pomieszany ze strachem.

Chłopak z wysiłkiem przełknął ślinę.

– Ja... go... poznałem... – jęknął.

– Kogo?! – wrzasnął Ron.

– Munkustrapa... – wyszeptał z trudem Harry. Snape pochylił się i przewiercał go uważnym spojrzeniem. Chłopak podniósł głowę i popatrzył mu prosto w oczy.

– On pana kocha! Poszedł za panem... – wykrztusił.

– Co ty mówisz?! – wykrzyknęła ze zgrozą profesor McGonagall.

– Nie cofnął się... Wszystkie inne kocury pouciekały, i tylko on jeden stanął do walki... – Harry mówił jak w transie. Mistrz Eliksirów podszedł do chłopaka, chwycił go za ramiona i potrząsnął.

– Opanuj się – powiedział spokojnie.

Harry wzdrygnął się i oprzytomniał. Podniósł wzrok na Mistrza Eliksirów, ale z jego czarnych oczu nie mógł nic wyczytać. Mężczyzna puścił go, jednak nie odsunął się nawet o krok.

– Może spróbujesz powiedzieć to wszystko jeszcze raz, tylko bardziej zrozumiale – zaproponował cicho Olaf Goldstone.

Chłopak potarł ręką czoło.

– Moje sny... Nie mogłem ich rozszyfrować, wciąż wydawało mi się, że coś bardzo ważnego mi umyka... Nareszcie wiem – powiedział prawie szeptem. Rozejrzał się. Mecenas i Olaf Goldstone mieli nieprzeniknione miny. Dumbledore i Snape przyglądali mu się z uwagą. Wszyscy pozostali sprawiali wrażenie przerażonych i niepewnych.

Harry spojrzał na opiekunkę Gryffindoru, a potem zwrócił się do Snape'a.

– Tej nocy, którą spędziłem z panem w ambulatorium na prośbę profesor McGonagall miałem dziwne sny. Pierwszy z nich, to była wizja zebrania śmierciożerców. Patrzyłem na to wszystko oczami Voldemorta. Stał pośrodku kręgu, a jego zwolennicy aportowali się i ustawiali wokół niego. Rozpoznałem morderczynię Syriusza, Bellatrix Lestrange. Miejsce koło niej było długo puste. Wreszcie pojawił się na nim wysoki, jasnowłosy mężczyzna. To był wampir Jörge. Emanował z niego wściekły głód krwi i Voldemort to poczuł. A ja razem z nim... Jörge chciał rozerwać gardło Bellatrix i Voldemort rozkazał jej go nakarmić. Ona wyczarowała kubek i napełniła go swoją krwią z przeciętego nadgarstka. Ja to wcześniej już wam opowiadałem! No, nie wszyscy słyszeli... Ale dopiero teraz zrozumiałem, co w tej wizji było najważniejsze! Voldemort rozkazał wampirowi polecieć do Hogwartu i sprawdzić, czy pan tam jest... – Harry urwał i zerknął z ukosa na Snape'a. Mężczyzna obserwował go czujnie, z napiętą uwagą.

– Mów dalej! – ponaglił niecierpliwie Kingsley Shacklebolt.

– Wtedy Jörge powiedział, że łączy was obu więź nierozerwalna i znów z jego umysłu zaczął emanować głód, pomieszany z uczuciem, które ja dobrze znam, ale dopiero teraz zrozumiałem, co to było! Czułem to przez Voldemorta, a on tego nie pojmował. Też poczuł, tylko odrzucił, bo nie był w stanie dostrzec prawdy ani pojąć, co to jest. To była miłość! Jörge kocha pana tak samo jak ja kochałem Syriusza!

Zszokowane miny słuchaczy świadczyły o tym, że opowieść Harry'ego wywarła na wszystkich potężne wrażenie.

– Jaki to ma związek z przedstawieniem teatralnym, które właśnie obejrzeliśmy? – szorstko spytała profesor McGonagall.

– Ma! – wykrzyknął ostro Harry.

– Minerwo... – odezwał się prosząco Dumbledore. – Pozwól Harry'emu skończyć.

Opiekunka Gryffindoru skinęła głową z rezygnacją.

– Przepraszam... Mów dalej, słuchamy... – westchnęła ciężko.

– On przyleciał tu do Hogwartu, do pana! – Chłopak rozgorączkowanym głosem podjął opowieść, wciąż wpatrując się w Snape'a. – Po tej wizji z Voldemortem przyśniło mi się, że ścigam się z Syriuszem. Syriusz leciał na swoim motorze, a ja na Błyskawicy. Syriusz krzyknął do mnie: „Ścigajmy się!" I wtedy usłyszałem pana głos, jak pan mówił: „Wezwij pomoc! Wezwij ICH na pomoc!" Potem usłyszałem dziwny łopot i usiadłem na łóżku. Dopiero później przypomniałem sobie, że w oknie mignął jakiś cień... Wtedy wziąłem to za część snu, ale teraz mam pewność, że Jörge tu był i rozmawiał z panem. To jemu rozkazał pan wezwać pomoc. Słyszałem łopot jego skrzydeł i widziałem jak odlatywał! A następnie miałem wizję, jak wrócił do Voldemorta i powiedział, że pan jest w Hogwarcie, gdzie chroni pana stary mag i jego potężna moc.

Harry przerwał na moment i zaczerpnął tchu. Nikt się nie odezwał, wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego z napięciem.

– Kiedy Munkustrap wypowiedział swoją pierwszą kwestię, jego głos wydał mi się znajomy. Tańczył, śpiewał, opowiadał historie o kotach, a ja wciąż się zastanawiałem, kto to jest. I dopiero, gdy zaczął walczyć z Makavitym, rozpoznałem go! Nagle zniknęła dla mnie widownia i wszystko inne, zapomniałem, że to tylko teatr, że to nie dzieje się naprawdę... To było takie... niesamowite! Munkustrap stanął do walki, choć nie miał wielkich szans... Szczupły i giętki, a przy barczystym, olbrzymim Makavitym wydawał się taki mały, drobny i delikatny! Ale tylko on podjął walkę z bandytą. Za plecami miał na wpół sparaliżowanego, wiekowego kocura, słabe kocice i bezbronne kocięta. Wszystkie inne kocury zwiały czym prędzej, on jeden tylko został. Walczył z Makavitym i wygrał, przegonił drania... Wtedy sobie uświadomiłem, że to jest Jörge! I zrozumiałem wszystko. On szpieguje Voldemorta! Dla pana... – dodał cicho.

– Harry, czy jesteś pewien, że ten aktor to był wampir z twoich wizji? – spytał Dumbledore. Głos miał cichy i bardzo smutny.

– Tak! – wykrzyknął chłopak żarliwie.

– Severusie? – Dyrektor wypowiedział tylko imię Mistrza Eliksirów, ale zawarł w tym całą gamę uczuć: zdziwienie, pytanie i gorzki wyrzut. Snape zbladł, ale nie spuścił oczu pod spojrzeniem starego czarodzieja.

– Tak – powiedział zimno. – Jean Valjean to Jörge. I prawdą jest, że łączy nas obu nierozerwalna więź. Krwi!

– Czy to znaczy, że dałeś mu swoją krew?! – wykrzyknęła z niedowierzaniem profesor McGonagall.

– Tak – potwierdził spokojnie Snape. – Dałem. Ale proszę bez obaw, JA nie jestem wampirem – zakończył ironicznie.

– Co do tego, że ty nie jesteś wampirem, nie mam żadnych wątpliwości – zapewnił dyrektor. – Czy mógłbyś nam coś o nim opowiedzieć, skoro i tak już się dowiedzieliśmy kim on jest, czy musisz milczeć?

– Niewiele mogę powiedzieć – Mistrz Eliksirów przymknął oczy. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę. – Jörge to oczywiście nie jest jego prawdziwe imię. A Jean Valjean to tylko pseudonim sceniczny. Ma dziewiętnaście lat, w tym roku, pierwszego listopada, skończy dwadzieścia. Marzy o karierze śpiewaka operowego... – Snape urwał, zawieszając głos. – Chyba niczego więcej nie mogę zdradzić – zakończył stanowczo.

– To istotnie niewiele – mruknął Dumbledore z lekkim rozczarowaniem.

– Czy on jest panu całkowicie posłuszny? – wtrącił się Kingsley Shacklebolt. – Zrozumiałem z tego wszystkiego, że ten Jörge zawdzięcza panu życie. Czy tak?

– Tak, to bardzo trafne określenie – potwierdził Snape. – Dałem mu życie, a co do posłuszeństwa... – Mistrz Eliksirów lekko się zawahał. – No... nie jest moim niewolnikiem...

– Słucha cię jak ojca? – podsunął dyrektor.

– Dokładnie tak – zapewnił Snape.

– On cię uwielbia, Severusie – powiedział nagle, milczący dotąd Lupin. – Kiedy z nim rozmawiałem, chwilami odnosiłem wrażenie, że on czci cię niemal jak boga.

– Nie! – Snape prychnął i dotknął dłonią ust. Był autentycznie rozbawiony. – Co to, to nie. Nieraz się ze mną kłócił, i to ostro. Hmm... Czy możemy na tym skończyć? I tak wiecie już zbyt dużo! – Mistrz Eliksirów wyprostował się patrząc wyzywająco w oczy dyrektorowi. Dumbledore westchnął ze smutkiem.

– Dobrze. Skończymy... Na razie – powiedział cicho.

***

Sobota, 13 lipca 1996 roku, Hogwart – późny wieczór.

Idąc z Severusem i Olafem Goldstone do lochów Remus Lupin gratulował sobie w duchu, że nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi po powrocie z teatru. Bo on także rozpoznał Jörge, jak tylko usłyszał pierwsze słowa wypowiedziane przez Munkustrapa...

***

Sobota, 13 lipca 1996 roku, Kraków – późny wieczór.

Krakowskie ulice spowijała mgła. Nie było w tym nic niezwykłego, zdarzało się to tak często, że nikt – no, oczywiście poza turystami zachwyconymi efektownymi widokami – nie zwracał na to uwagi. Wszystkie budynki spowite mglistymi woalami wyglądały jak nieziemska dekoracja teatralna do jakiegoś super – spektaklu, dla którego przygotowano gigantyczną scenę.

Poetka jechała do domu Zaczarowaną Dorożką. Oparła się wygodnie i przymknęła oczy. Nowy wiersz przybył do niej wreszcie zza krawędzi myśli i na pewno już nie odejdzie. Zaczarowany Dorożkarz sprawnie manewrował swoim magicznym pojazdem, gładko przemykając wąskimi uliczkami Magicznego Krakowa. Kopyta Zaczarowanego Konia, podkute stalowymi podkowami, rytmicznie stukały o bruk. Koń i Dorożkarz w idealnym porozumieniu ustalili właściwe tempo jazdy. Obaj doskonale wiedzieli, kogo wiozą. No i nie było to przecież pierwszy raz. Gdy Dorożka stanie przed bramą kamienicy, w której mieszka Mistrzyni Słowa – wiersz będzie gotowy. Taki, jaki powinien być. Można go będzie przedstawić światu. Poetka zaświeciła różdżkę, wyjęła z torebki notes, z którym nigdy się nie rozstawała i zapisała pierwszą wersję Wiersza. Gdy chowała notes, Dorożka nagle zakołysała się gwałtownie i stanęła. To było niezwykłe. Nigdy wcześniej się to nie zdarzyło!

„Płomienie Trzy" – Poetka pomyślała zaklęcie, jednocześnie unosząc wysoko różdżkę, której na szczęście nie zdążyła schować. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że mgła zgęstniała i wszystkie latarnie zgasły. Jedynym źródłem światła była jej różdżka, bo nawet latarnia Zaczarowanej Dorożki nie emitowała ani jednego promienia.

Wśród kłębów mgły pojawiło się kilka postaci. Siedmiu barczystych, łysych, młodych mężczyzn w czarnych skórzanych kurtkach i glanach otoczyło Zaczarowaną Dorożkę.

***

W tej właśnie chwili, gdzieś w Wielkiej Brytanii…

Czarny Pan denerwował się. Śmierciożercy, których wysłał do Polski i Rosji, powinni byli już wrócić…

***

Poetka ze zdumieniem uświadomiła sobie, że ci mężczyźni emanują życzliwością. Uśmiechnęła się, czując zalewające ją fale przyjaznych uczuć.

– Mistrzyni! Prosimy o autografy! – Wołali jeden przez drugiego, wyciągając ku niej kawałki pergaminu i zeszyty w twardej oprawie, oraz różne narzędzia do pisania – wieczne pióra, długopisy i flamastry… Ujrzała nawet dwa egzemplarze tomików swoich wierszy. Jeden z mężczyzn wyjął z kieszeni różdżkę i posłał kulę światła do najbliższej latarni.

– Z największą przyjemnością – odpowiedziała. Wzięła pierwszy kawałek pergaminu i zaprosiła jego właściciela by usiadł obok niej. – Jak panu na imię? – spytała.

Każdemu z proszących o autograf napisała nie tylko przeznaczoną specjalnie dla niego dedykację, ale także krótki wierszyk. Nie zdziwiła się specjalnie, ponieważ rzadko co prawda, ale zdarzało się, że ludzie prosili ją o autografy na ulicy. Na spotkaniach autorskich większość uczestniczących w nich osób tego chciała – zawsze ustawiali się w kolejkach. No i dość często otrzymywała listy od miłośników swojej poezji. A teraz najbardziej zaskoczyło ją tylko to, że dwóch z tych siedmiu mężczyzn było Rosjanami.

***

Poetka usiadła w ulubionym fotelu i zapaliła papierosa. To pomagało jej się skupić. Zastanawiała się, czy Severus Snape jest jeszcze w Hogwarcie, czy już u siebie. Przypomniała sobie wreszcie, że do Snape Manor zamierzał udać się dopiero jutro. Zatem… miała kolejny dylemat – zadzwonić do Mentora, czy użyć różdżki i posłać wiadomość wprost do Severusa? Hmm… I tak musi przecież zawiadomić ich obu. Zdecydowała się. Wyjęła z torebki komórkę i wybrała numer Mentora z listy szybkich kontaktów. Chłopak odebrał po paru sekundach.

– Przyjmij raport. Ważna sprawa – szepnęła.

– Mam włączonego laptopa – odpowiedział. – Czekam.

***

Poetka próbowała usnąć, ale nie mogła. Wciąż miała przed oczami zatopiony w małej tafli szkła kawałek ludzkiej skóry z wypalonym Mrocznym Znakiem, i spokojną twarz młodego człowieka. I jego słowa: „Oni tu nie wejdą. Nigdy!" I poważne twarze pozostałych. I ich obietnicę: „Jesteśmy na Twoje rozkazy, Mistrzyni!" Porozumienie potwierdziła mocnym uściskiem dłoni z ich przywódcą…

Zatem Mroczny Znak nie znika, gdy osoba nim naznaczona umiera… Zniknąłby, gdyby to Voldemort umarł. Póki on żyje, jego niewolnicy są napiętnowani. Nawet po swojej śmierci…


	34. Chapter 34

Uprzejmie informuję, ze **NIE PORZUCIŁAM** mojego opowiadania, ponieważ jednak już kilka osób mi przysłało pytania – co dalej? postanowiłam wkleić ten kwit z pralni. Jest to coś, co można określić jako zajawkę. Co prawda czuję się lekko podłamana ostatnią, czyli siódmą częścią HP, ale jednak będę kontynuować.  
A w moim opowiadaniu żadnych spoilerów nie ma, bo jak już wcześniej pisałam, jest to AU od piątego tomu wzwyż.

Uwaga – ten kawałek nie był betowany, bo wstyd wysyłać becie coś takiego.

To co powyżej napisałam jest już nieaktualne, ponieważ tekst został zbetowany, uzupełniony i podmieniony.

***

Sobota, 13 lipca 1996 roku, Hogwart – bardzo późny wieczór, po powrocie z teatru.

– Panie dyrektorze, mogę prosić o chwilę rozmowy?

– Oczywiście, Severusie. Słucham.

Dumbledore poczuł zaniepokojenie. Severus sprawiał wrażenie zdeterminowanego i przerażonego jednocześnie.

– Nie teraz. – Snape rozejrzał się szybko dookoła. – Za... powiedzmy piętnaście minut u pana w gabinecie. Nie chcę, żeby ktoś nas podsłuchał.

– Dobrze, będę czekać – obiecał zaintrygowany dyrektor. Obserwował przez chwilę Severusa kierującego się w stronę schodów prowadzących do lochów. Mistrz Eliksirów nie był sam. Towarzyszyli mu Olaf Goldstone i Lupin.

***

Sobota, 13 lipca 1996 roku – kwadrans później, Hogwart, gabinet dyrektora.

– Co się stało, Severusie?

– Potrzebuję pomocy.

Dumbledore westchnął i wyczarował dwa fotele, gestem dłoni zapraszając Snape'a do zajęcia jednego z nich. Severus krótko wyjaśnił, czego potrzebuje. Po uważnym wysłuchaniu prośby Mistrza Eliksirów dyrektor zamknął oczy milcząc długą chwilę.

– Czy jesteś całkowicie pewien, że wampir też tego chce? To mu nie zapewni bezpieczeństwa... – powiedział cicho, patrząc na młodego mężczyznę.

– Dopóki obaj ci psychopaci żyją, nikt nie jest bezpieczny – odpowiedział z naciskiem Snape.

– Masz rację, na pewno. Dobrze. Zgadzam się, ale wytłumacz mi proszę, dlaczego chcesz to załatwić właśnie w ten sposób? To rozwścieczy Toma do nieprzytomności – stwierdził Dumbledore.

– Wiem i o to mi właśnie chodzi. Chcę, żeby Riddle poczuł strach i bezsilność. Chcę go ośmieszyć przed jego niewolnikami! – wykrzyknął Snape z nienawiścią. – Niech się wścieka! Pilnujemy go i nie damy mu żadnej szansy na zrealizowanie jakichkolwiek akcji. Niestety, ten drugi łajdak się nam wymknął...

Dumbledore drgnął.

– Pomyślimy o tym jutro – oznajmił stanowczo. – Teraz zajmiemy się tym bliższym problemem. Stworzenie takiej tarczy, o jaką mnie prosisz, potrwa tylko parę minut, ale nauka sterowania nią może zająć co najmniej kilka godzin, Severusie – ostrzegł.

– Bez obaw, panie profesorze, wystarczy mu na to czasu. To zdolny chłopak i znakomity czarodziej. A Voldemort będzie zajęty, bo zwołał zebranie śmierciożerców – mówiąc to Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Nie skończą narady wcześniej niż o północy. Może jeszcze później. Duchy dadzą mi znać. To będzie właściwy moment na wykorzystanie pańskiego zaklęcia. Może pan być pewien, że się uda. Gadzina jest tak nadęty pychą, że nie zdoła przejrzeć podstępu.

Dyrektor skinął głową.

„Obyś miał rację, chłopcze." – pomyślał, ale nie powiedział tego na głos.

– Wyjmij różdżkę – zażądał.

***

Pół godziny później – Wieża Gryffindoru, dormitorium dziewcząt.

Hermiona długo nie mogła zasnąć po powrocie z teatru. W końcu sięgnęła po jedną z książek o eliksirach, które otrzymała od Snape'a. Zagłębiła się w opis wywaru, który zrobili we trójkę z bliźniakami po rozmowie z ministrem. Zajęło im to tylko dwadzieścia minut, profesor miał rację, warzenie tego eliksiru trwało bardzo krótko, ale wymagało niesamowitego natężenia uwagi. Bardziej ją to zmęczyło niż wszystko inne, co przeżyła wcześniej tego dnia. Nie było jej jednak dane odpocząć – gdy tylko weszła do dormitorium, żeby przygotować się do uroczystej kolacji, to natychmiast dopadła ją Ginny i koniecznie chciała porozmawiać. Hermiona wcale się nie zdziwiła, gdy rudowłosa zaczęła ją wypytywać o zachowanie Percy'ego podczas rozróby w Ministerstwie. Cel tej indagacji był oczywisty, a że i Hermiona miała już pewne podejrzenia odnośnie działań Percivala, dogadały się błyskawicznie. Ginny trzęsła się z furii, ponieważ Bill odmówił odpowiedzi na jej pytania i zażądał kategorycznie, żeby sprawy nie drążyła. Co gorsza, Charlie poparł starszego brata i dołożył od siebie ostrzeżenia przed zbytnią ciekawością, co wprawiło dziewczynę we wściekłość. Tym bardziej, że wątpliwości co do pełnej wiedzy obu braci w tej sprawie raczej być nie mogło. Hermiona wysłuchała żalów Ginny, całkowicie się z nią zgadzając. Ona też była właściwie pewna, że to Percy jest tym tajemniczym wybawcą Ginny i Deana oraz agentem „tych innych czarodziejów". Uwarzenie Eliksiru Wielosokowego na pewno nie przekraczało jego możliwości, skoro jej samej udało się to w drugiej klasie. A Penelopa Clearwater tak samo jak Hermiona była mugolaczką. Mogła pociągnąć za sobą swego chłopaka i pokazać mu uroki świata niemagicznych, tym bardziej skutecznie, że Hermiona doskonale pamiętała, jak bardzo Percy szanował i cenił Penelopę. No i nikt nie mógł mieć wątpliwości, że on jest w niej naprawdę bardzo zakochany. Okazywał to na każdym kroku, najwyraźniej zupełnie nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

Hermiona właściwie nie miała wątpliwości i zastanawiała się, dlaczego bliźniacy i Ron też tego nie zauważyli, ani nawet o tym nie pomyśleli. Chociaż... Może i pomyśleli, ale uznali te przypuszczenia za tak niedorzeczne, że z nich zrezygnowali? A Harry? Czy on się nad tymi kwestiami nie zastanawiał? No, on chyba jednak nie, miał inne problemy...

Obie dziewczyny zgodnie popomstowały na dorosłych członków Zakonu, którzy najwyraźniej wciąż nie mogli pojąć, że powinni im udzielać informacji! No, na pewno nie wszystkich, ale obie były absolutnie pewne, że gdyby Harry wiedział więcej, to nigdy by nie doszło do walki w ministerstwie i śmierci Syriusza. Choć może do niektórych Zakonników już jednak dotarło, że odcinanie młodzieży od wszelkich ważnych wiadomości może skończyć się tragedią. Hermiona postanowiła przy okazji wyjaśnić coś, co niepokoiło ją od chwili, gdy wsiadali do powozów po zakończeniu roku szkolnego.

– Ginny, czy ty widzisz testrale? – spytała.

– Oczywiście! – wykrzyknęła rudowłosa marszcząc brwi i przyglądając się przyjaciółce ze zdumieniem.

– Od kiedy? – Hermiona nie zdołała ukryć napięcia w głosie.

– Od powrotu z ministerstwa... No, po walce... Dlaczego pytasz? – zaniepokoiła się Ginny.

– A wcześniej... Nie widziałaś? – zapytała Hermiona ostrożnie.

– Nie... Wcześniej nie. Miona, o co chodzi? – Rudowłosa zająknęła się ze zdenerwowania.

– Ja ich NIE widzę... – odpowiedziała Hermiona bardzo cicho.

***

Rozmowa z Ginny niczego nie wyjaśniła. Rozważały problem testrali, wciąż niewidzialnych dla Hermiony, ale Ginevra też nie mogła zrozumieć, czemu tak jest i po krótkiej dyskusji zrezygnowały z prób wyjaśnienia tej zagadki. Wróciły więc do sprawy Percy'ego, która była jednak znacznie bardziej interesująca. Niestety, tu także były zdane na domysły. Szybko zatem zakończyły jałowe dywagacje i zajęły się wyborem strojów. Gdy już nawzajem utwierdziły się w przekonaniu, że obie wyglądają olśniewająco, Ginny pobiegła do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie czekał na nią Dean, a Hermiona poszła po Rona i Harry'ego. Weszła do dormitorium chłopców w momencie, gdy Olaf Goldstone mówił o teatrze.

Teatr... Ludzie koty... Melodia „Memory"... Czarno–biały kocur pytający: „Czy rodzisz się ślepy?"

Zasnęła z książką w ręku.

Potworny wrzask Rona wzywającego pomocy sprawił, że podskoczyła gwałtownie i stoczyła się z łóżka. Poderwała się i jak tylko mogła najszybciej pobiegła do sypialni chłopaków.

Harry wił się na łóżku i wzywał Syriusza. Dziewczyna zamarła z przerażenia.

***

W tym samym czasie, pół godziny później po rozmowie Severusa Snape'a z dyrektorem – Hogwart, kwatera profesora Snape'a.

– Gotowi? – Severus Snape omiótł wzrokiem obydwu swoich wspólników. Wilk zawarczał głucho, a wielki Ryś wyszczerzył imponujące kły, nie wydając najlżejszego dźwięku.

– Firestone? – Mężczyzna uniósł głowę i spojrzał na unoszącego się przed nim ducha pięknej kobiety.

– Wylądujemy w ogrodzie na tyłach domu – poinformowała ich rzeczowo.

– Pamiętajcie! Nie zabijamy! Musimy ich oboje wziąć żywcem – przypomniał z naciskiem Mistrz Eliksirów.

Pozostała trójka uczestników planowanej eskapady pokiwała potakująco głowami. Nie było nic więcej do dodania. Mężczyzna włożył na lewą dłoń czarną, skórzaną rękawicę. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę wpatrzonych w niego czujnie wilkołaka i kotołaka. Wilk i Ryś delikatnie chwycili zębami jego dłoń okrytą rękawicą i wszyscy trzej zniknęli z cichym pyknięciem. Firestone błysnęła jak flesz i po sekundzie jej także już nie było.

Porzucona niedbale na kanapie płachta „Proroka Wieczornego" zsunęła się na dywan. Lampa stojąca na biurku zgasła.

W opustoszałym gabinecie Mistrza Eliksirów zapanowała głucha cisza.

***

Sobota, 13 lipca 1996 roku, Hogwart – bardzo późny wieczór, po powrocie z teatru.

Harry śnił. Znów był Voldemortem i rozsadzała go wściekłość. Ból w ręce zaatakował go niespodziewanie i był tak potężny, że nieomal stracił przytomność. Spojrzał na swoje lewe przedramię. Pojawił się na nim Mroczny Znak, który przecięły cienkie, krwawe linie! Zlokalizował źródło bólu. Bella! Błyskawicznie podjął decyzję i aportował się przed kryjówką Lestrange'ów – małym domkiem otoczonym gęstwą zieleni zapuszczonego ogrodu. Potknął się na nierównym trawniku i omal nie wypuścił z ręki różdżki. Przeraźliwy krzyk Belli zmobilizował go do natychmiastowego działania i jednocześnie wzmógł uczucie furii.

Domek był obłożony tak silnym zaklęciem antyteleportacyjnym, jego własnym, zresztą... że nawet on nie mógł aportować się wewnątrz. A na zrobienie świstoklika nie zamierzał tracić czasu.

No i nie miał wątpliwości, KTO jest w środku. I właśnie ta pewność przygnała go tutaj. I tylko dlatego się tu pojawił. Chęć własnoręcznego ukarania zdrajcy przeważyła nad przekonaniem, że śmierciożercy powinni sami sobie poradzić.

***

Ron z przerażeniem patrzył na rzucającego się w pościeli Harry'ego. Szarpnął przyjaciela za ramię, ale nic to nie dało. Czarnowłosy chłopak wpadł w jakiś straszliwy trans, wił się jak pod cruciatusem i wykrzykiwał niezrozumiałe słowa. Ron wyłowił z tego bełkotu imię: „Syriusz" – i to zmobilizowało go do działania. Nie chciał zostawić Harry'ego samego nawet na chwilę i opuścić dormitorium, a jak na złość, byli dziś w nim tylko we dwóch. Dean i Kingsley Shacklebolt przenieśli się do innej sypialni – „bo jest tyle wolnego miejsca". Bill, Charlie, Fred i George podając ten sam powód, też ulokowali się gdzie indziej, a Lupin po powrocie z teatru poszedł gdzieś ze Snape'em i w ogóle nie wrócił na noc do swojej kwatery...

Rudzielec zaczął przeraźliwie wzywać pomocy. Po kilku chwilach w dormitorium tłoczyli się niekompletnie ubrani aktualni mieszkańcy Wieży Gryffindoru. Brakowało jedynie Remusa Lupina... Kingsley Shacklebolt tylko spojrzał na nieprzytomnego Pottera i zbiegł po schodach do pokoju wspólnego. Ogień w kominku dogasał, więc auror dorzucił kilka polan. Zaklął pod nosem, gdy przypomniał sobie, że proszek Fiuu ma w sypialni. Na szczęście zostawił drzwi otwarte, więc Accio załatwiło sprawę. Profesor McGonagall już spała, ale słysząc jego wołanie ocknęła się w mgnieniu oka i obiecała natychmiast sprowadzić dyrektora i madame Pomfrey. Oczekiwanie nie trwało długo, wszyscy troje pojawili się w dormitorium po kilku minutach. Przez ten czas Hermiona i Ginny próbowały ocucić Harry'ego, niestety, ich wysiłki spełzły na niczym. Chłopiec na przemian jęczał i śmiał się jak szaleniec, wykrzykiwał: „różowe, różowe...", mamrotał coś cicho, lub wzywał Syriusza.

***

Tak, jak mówiła Firestone, wylądowali na tyłach domu Lestrange'ów. Niestrzyżone krzewy porastające ogród tworzyły chaotyczny labirynt, który doskonale nadawał się na kryjówkę. Postanowili wykorzystać tę naturalną osłonę, czekając na powrót Bellatrix i jej męża.

Mogli by spróbować jeszcze niewidzialności, jako kamuflażu, lecz choć Severus doskonale potrafił rzucić to zaklęcie, nie przepadał za jego stosowaniem. Było nie tylko bardzo skomplikowane, ale też stwarzało problemy, zwłaszcza podczas walki, gdyż niewidzialni sojusznicy mogliby niechcący ranić się nawzajem. No i musiałby rzucić to zaklęcie poza zasięgiem alarmowego czujnika magii, chroniącego kryjówkę Lestrange'ów, a niestety, jaki jest dokładnie promień koła powierzchni obszaru chronionego nie wiedział jeszcze nawet sam Voldemort, autor tego wynalazku. Snape pomyślał z ironią, że Czarny Pan nie popisał się bystrością rozdając te czujniki swoim niewolnikom. Bo Jörge także otrzymał taki magiczny gadżet. Oczywiście tenże trafił natychmiast do rąk Severusa Snape'a. Niestety, mieli obaj z Olafem zbyt mało czasu, żeby go porządnie przebadać. Pewne było tylko jedno – ci magiczni strażnicy śmierciożerców kryli w sobie różne, typowo voldemortowe, groźne niespodzianki. Severus i Olaf podejrzewali, że Riddle używa tych czujników nie tylko do zabezpieczenia, ale także i do szpiegowania swoich ludzi, dlatego podczas oględzin i badań zamaskowali się, używając fantomu Jörge. Okazało się, że przypuszczali słusznie i ostrożność się im opłaciła, gdyż Voldemort nawet nie pomyślał, że wampir go zdradził. Ale... No cóż, paranoja Gadziny stworzyła im teraz poważny kłopot.

Czając się w krzakach Snape ocenił odległość miejsca swojego ukrycia od drzwi tarasu. Był pewien, że Lestrange'owie aportują się tutaj, bo zawsze tak robili, o czym wiedział od Firestone. Wejście frontowe było zbytnio odsłonięte, ktoś mógłby ich zobaczyć. Mężczyzna pomyślał, że zdoła pokonać tych kilka jardów jednym, ewentualnie dwoma skokami. Jeśli uda mu się obezwładnić Bellę, będzie po sprawie. A Olaf i Lupin niewątpliwie poradzą sobie z Rudolfem. I to niestety był najsłabszy punkt ich planu. Severus nie tylko nie mógł użyć swojej różdżki, ale tak naprawdę, to nie mógł w ogóle użyć magii atakując Lestrange'ów. Każdy czarodziej wykorzystuje magiczną energię na własny, niepowtarzalny sposób. Użycie magii jest jak odcisk palca czy wręcz kod DNA i zdradza autora zaklęcia, nie pozostawiając żadnych, najmniejszych nawet wątpliwości, kto je rzucił. A magiczne czujniki Riddle'a, którymi zabezpieczył swoich sługusów, nie tylko wykrywały obcą magię, ale i obce różdżki, oczywiście po ich aktywowaniu. A także pola maskujące. Za to nie reagowały na ruch, czyli można było postawić na mugolskie sposoby walki. Co dawało im czworgu spore szanse na powodzenie przedsięwzięcia. Voldemort najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, że ktoś może zaatakować śmierciożerców tak nietypowo... jak na czarodziejów! A mugoli się nie obawiał, bo pewnie myślał, że wystarczą zaklęcia dezorientacji i zabezpieczające dom czary. Miał się zawieść, ponieważ duchów te alarmy również nie wykrywały. O tym Riddle nie pomyślał!

Snape jeszcze szybko powtarzał w myślach plan działania. Muszą swoje zamierzenia zrealizować tutaj, bo gdy już będą w Hogwarcie, to nie ma co liczyć na zgodę Dumbledore'a. Zatem, nie mają wyjścia, trzeba go postawić przed faktem dokonanym. A tak po prawdzie, to dyrektor nie musi o wszystkim wiedzieć! Nie warto go informować zbyt dokładnie...

Ale jeśli choć jedno z małżonków zdoła wezwać pomoc, to porwanie się nie uda. I dobrze będzie, jeśli zdołają uciec z łupem! Jeżeli jednak plan się powiedzie, to Bella musi pozostać żywa. Nie wolno im jej zabić, bo stracą obiekt eksperymentu. Nawet, gdyby porwanie się nie udało.

***

Firestone umówiła się z duchem jarla Ottara Larssona pilnującego siedziby Voldemorta, że prześle jej sygnał jak tylko zebranie śmierciożerców się skończy. I sygnał od jarla nadszedł. A to oznaczało, że Bellatrix i Rudolf za chwilę się tu pojawią.

Severus Snape sprężył się do skoku. Jeszcze tylko kilka sekund...

***

Bellatrix Lestrange czuła głębokie zadowolenie. Czarny Pan docenił jej poświęcenie. Jego rozkaz by schwytała Snape'a był wyjątkowo zgodny z jej najgorętszymi pragnieniami. Nienawidziła tego podstępnego zdrajcy! Chciała się na nim zemścić, za wszystko! Za to, że kiedy ona cierpiała w Azkabanie, on sobie spokojnie żył i nauczał w Hogwarcie; za to, że Pan darzył łajdaka zaufaniem, a ten nędznik tak podle go oszukał, i wreszcie – za klęskę, jaką poniosła pod Snape Manor. Najbardziej za to ostatnie. Musi obmyślić plan, jak dopaść tego parszywca. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Już ona się z nim zabawi!

Nie przypuszczała, że jej życzenie rozprawy z Severusem Snape'em spełni się w ciągu najbliższych kilku minut, ale przebieg tego spotkania będzie zupełnie inny niżby tego pragnęła.

Aportowała się przed tarasem w ogrodzie. Po kilku sekundach dołączył do niej Rudolf. Sięgnęła po różdżkę, szybko zdjęła zaklęcia zabezpieczające z przeszklonych drzwi i otworzyła je z rozmachem. A za chwilę miała dziękować wszystkim mocom piekielnym, że nie zdążyła schować magicznego patyka, bo gdy przekraczała próg, jakiś ciężar zwalił się jej na plecy i silne ręce ścisnęły za gardło. Czuła od napastnika nikły zapach lawendy, mocny aromat kawy i jeszcze „coś", ale nawet nie próbowała tego „czegoś" zidentyfikować. Nie musiała. Bo od razu wiedziała kim jest napastnik.

Szarpnęła się rozpaczliwie i dwukrotnie nacisnęła różdżkę palcem wskazującym, jednocześnie wywrzaskując w myślach wołanie o pomoc. Nic więcej nie zdołała zdziałać.

Impet uderzenia był tak wielki, że wpadła do środka i upadła na podłogę, tracąc na chwilę świadomość, bo upadek na brzuch odebrał jej oddech. Gdy Bellatrix udało się chwycić haust powietrza w jej polu widzenia pojawiła się wilcza morda. Ale to nie był wilk. To był wilkołak! Zacisnął zęby na różdżce, którą wciąż kurczowo trzymała i bez wysiłku wyciągnął ją z jej dłoni.

Była rozbrojona!

Zaciekle szarpiąc się w żelaznym uścisku myślała tylko czy Rabastan zdąży na czas z odsieczą. Słyszała odgłosy druzgotania mebli, świadczące o tym, że przeklęty warzyciel nie przybył tu tylko z wilkołakiem. Rudolf z kimś walczył, ale po bardzo krótkiej chwili zapadła cisza, więc Bellatrix zrozumiała, że jej mąż przegrał swoją walkę i w najlepszym razie jest nieprzytomny, zatem ona sama zdana jest teraz tylko na siebie. Jak ma się bronić, przyciśnięta do podłogi ciałem mężczyzny cięższego i wyższego od niej?! Snape klęczał jej na plecach, czuła jego kolano wbite w kręgosłup. Szarpnął ją do tyłu jednocześnie wykręcając lewą rękę tak mocno, że wyrwał bark ze stawu, aż zawyła z bólu. Przycisnął jej głowę do kamiennych płyt podłogi salonu i nadepnął na prawą dłoń. Okuty obcas wpijał się w kciuk, podeszwa chyba zmiażdżyła palce, tak że nie czuła ich już zupełnie. Rozdzierający ból prawie odebrał jej przytomność. Jak przez watę usłyszała zimny, aksamitny, tak dobrze znany, przeklęty głos!

– Daj mi tę różdżkę – rozkazał Snape. Przestał przyciskać do podłogi głowę Belli, dzięki czemu mogła ją odrobinę unieść, ale to niewiele zmieniło. Znów ujrzała łeb wilkołaka. Trzymał w pysku jej orzechową różdżkę. A parszywy warzyciel wyciągnął rękę by ją zabrać!

Wciąż była całkowicie unieruchomiona, a w tej sytuacji oczywiście wykluczone było użycie magii bezróżdżkowej, której zresztą i tak nigdy nie potrafiła opanować wystarczająco dobrze by móc posłużyć się nią w walce. No i przeszywające jej ciało spazmy bólu uniemożliwiały koncentrację konieczną do rzucenia jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia. Umysł Bellatrix wypełniały wymieszane ze sobą: ból, wściekłość że pozwoliła Snape'owi tak się zaskoczyć i nadzieja na przybycie Rabastana. W tej samej sekundzie, gdy o tym pomyślała, nadzieja się spełniła. Jej szwagier zjawił się i... Dwa znajome słowa zadźwięczały w jej uszach jak najpiękniejsza muzyka. Niestety, Rabastan chybił, albo też zdrajca po prostu zdążył się uchylić, gdyż zielony promień uderzył w serwantkę kilka kroków od niej i na podłogę posypały się kawałki szkła, drewna i porcelany, a w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą stał rokokowy mebel, ziała dziura w ścianie. Niestety, nacisk kolana Snape'a na jej plecy nie osłabł nawet na mgnienie oka, a w następnej chwili zgasła także nadzieja na ratunek. W uszy kobiety wdarły się dźwięki, które zmroziły jej krew w żyłach. Warczenie wilkołaka i przeraźliwy wrzask jej szwagra, który nagle się urwał, jak ucięty nożem. Usłyszała jeszcze tylko krótki charkot i zapadła straszliwa cisza.

A potem przyszło najgorsze. Ból, okrutniejszy niż wszystko, czego dotychczas doznała. Jej Mroczny Znak rozrywał się na kawałki! W nagłym błysku zrozumienia pojęła, po co Snape tak naprawdę tu przybył. I czego od niej chciał...

Krzyknęła przeraźliwie po raz ostatni i zemdlała.

**Komentarze:**

**Z mirriel:**

NuNa:

Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki!!!  
Będę Cię czcić aż po wieki!  
To ff jest świetne. Nie wiem skąd ty masz tyle pomysłów! muszę przyznać, że pierwszy i drugi rozdział musiałam czytać dwa razy żeby do końca zrozumieć, ale warto było... Jestem ciekawa jak dalej rozwinie się akcja, choć jestem pewna, że będę zaskoczona...Błagam nie rób więcej takich przerw, bo już myślałam, że przestałaś pisać i wpadłam w histerię.

Pozdrawiam i życzę weny!

PS. Wyrażam też nadzieję że następna część ukaże się za niedługo!

Dużo pisać, znaczy czynić myśl widzialną. Ambrose Bierce

Miłość to takie nic, które może być wszystkim...

Barty Crouch Syn:

Kolejny smakowity odcinek. Gęsty od tajemnic, znaczeń, smaczków. Pytania, pytania... Dlaczego testrale? Dlaczego różowe? Co zrobili dyrektor z Severusem?  
Merlinie, głowa puchnie, ale oczy się od monitora nie chcą oderwać, chociaż słońce złośliwie wali po tęczówkach i źrenicach, wieczór nie zapada...  
Pisz dalej, pisz.  
I najmagiczniejszego z najmagiczniejszych.

"Było moim marzeniem, moją największą ambicją, aby Mu służyć, sprawdzić się na Jego służbie."  
Komentarzyki mile widziane w każdej sytuacji...  
*oczka Śmierciożercy*  
.pl/  
Zapraszam chętnych do zabawy!

goddess:

Postanowiłam sobie odświeżyć pamięć i przeczytałam twoje opowiadanie jeszcze raz, co zaowocowało kilkoma dodatkowymi wnioskami:  
**po pierwsze**: drugi raz czytało mi się może nie lepiej, ale łatwiej – co zapewne wnika z faktu, że nie musiałam tak dokładnie zwracać uwagi na każde zdanie i zdarzenie, które, gdy czytałam pierwszy raz mi umykało a potem okazywało się jeśli nie kluczowe to ważne dla zrozumienia sytuacji i motywów postępowania bohaterów, albo rozpoznania ich samych,  
**po drugie**: widać, że masz całą fabułę dokładnie przemyślaną, nie zapominasz o najmniejszym szczególe i konsekwentnie realizujesz swój "plan" co budzi mój ogromny podziw,  
**po trzecie**: twój świat, który jest parę razy większy od tego przedstawionego przez Rowling i dużo bardziej ciekawszy. Poruszasz tematy i postaci o których Rowling tylko wspomina. Twoje przedstawienie świata (przenikanie się świata czarodziei i mugoli, rozłam pomiędzy czarodziejami z "getta" i tymi żyjącymi pomiędzy mugolami) jest tym czego brakowało mi u Rowling,  
**po czwarte**: bohaterowie i powiązania pomiędzy nimi. Podoba mi się, że ci dobrzy też mają swoje wady, są ludzcy. Jestem osobą raczej przekorną, więc zaskoczyłaś mnie bardzo miło wizją huncwotów, z tego samego powodu zachwycił mnie twój Percy. Uwielbiam przedstawionego przez ciebie Severusa, który potrafi być i ironiczny i okrutny a "jednocześnie porządny z niego facet". Wprowadziłaś dużo postaci dodatkowych: Olaf i mecenas to majstersztyki no i postać Jörge – Jeana. Nie wiem dlaczego mam wrażenie, że okaże się on synem Snape'a a sam Severus mężem Margherity i czy ten Władca Smoków to aby nie brat naszej pani Goldstone? Choć pewnie okaże się, że wyciągnęłam za daleko idące i błędne wnioski, więc może daruję sobie resztę moich przemyśleń  
i **po piąte**? przedstawiasz w tym opowiadaniu dużo ciekawych refleksji i spraw na które mam identyczne poglądy. Twoje opowiadanie zmusza do myślenia, ruszenia szarymi komórkami i wymaga od czytelnika uwagi i inteligencji a to lubię,  
dlatego **po szóste i ostatnie**: pisz dalej

karola10:

Właściwie to miałam tego nie czytać... Tytuł wskazuje na romansidło jakieś. Ale załamana powodzią spoilerów i blogaskowatych debiutów w końcu się złamałam.  
I padłam. Dosłownie, o trzeciej w nocy, ze zmęczenia, z krzesła prosto na łóżko (miałam nosa jak ostatnio przemeblowywałam moją klitkę zwaną też pokojem...). Po przeczytaniu całego na raz...

A teraz konstruktywna część komentarza... Eeeep...  
(UWAGA!!! Pisane w przerwach między kolejnymi padami na kolana w celu bicia pokłonów).  
Zacznijmy od fabuły. Sensacyjno–szpiegowskie klimaty w najlepszym wydaniu. Intrygi, tajemnice i zagadki jak Hydra – rozwiązujesz jedną, na jej miejsce pojawiają się trzy nowe. Jakbym nie przeczytała na raz to bym się szybko pogubiła. Twoja wizja świata czarodziejów – kupuję w całości, z wszelkimi przyległościami. Podoba mi się pomysł czarodziejów "zasymilowanych" z mugolami. Jesteś w tym bardziej wiarygodna, niż Rowling. Jestem tylko ciekawa co się dzieje jeśli rodzice dziecka, które dostało list nie chcą go posłać do Hogwartu, czy wysyła się do nich na przykład Hagrida w celu przekonania/zastraszenia?  
Postaci (niektóre). Mecenas jest cudowny po prostu. Mam pytanie co do pierwszego członu nazwiska – tak się składa, że studiuję prawo i znam całkiem nieźle niemiecki, więc wydaje mi się nieznośnie sugestywny. Remus remusowaty i dobrze, takiego lubię. Ron i Hermiona też kanoniczni. Jörge... hmm... mam wrażenie, że goddess może mieć rację. Może nie całkiem, ale coś w tym jest. Severus – podoba mi się jak najbardziej. Ktoś już napisał, że Twój ma te cechy, które Rowling skrzętnie ukryła w tym kanonicznym. Nie wspomnę o zabójczym poczuciu humoru. Zgrzytnęły mi tylko niektóre wypowiedzi. Nie chodzi o to, co mówi, ale jak. Czasem zdarza Ci się użyć wyrażeń potocznych, które bardziej pasują do któregoś z Huncwotów, nie do Mistrza (czepiam się, wiem). Jeszcze Percy Ostatni–Prawdziwy–Gryfon. W kanonie nie znosiłam go od pierwszego tomu. Twój ma szansę zostać jednym z moich ulubionych szpiegów.  
I jeszcze kilka smaczków, które podbiły mnie ostatecznie. Sernik – uważam, że wrzucanie do niego rodzynek to profanacja w najczystszej postaci. Magiczny Jagielloński Uniwersytet (wpatrywałam się, podskakiwałam radośnie i śliniłam monitor jednocześnie). Ojców chrzestnych dwóch... Bliźniacy w mugolskim kinie, burda kibiców. Penelopa jako Pam, któż by pomyślał...  
Małe ale: sprzęt techniczny. Poza tym co było już wspomniane – zegarek Harry'ego. U Ciebie jest 1996 rok. Ja dostałam bardzo podobny chyba w 2001 roku, to było chyba 2 czy 3 lata po ich wejściu na rynek (wiem, znowu się czepiam...).

Jak znam siebie i życie, zapomniałam napisać mnóstwo rzeczy. Dopiszę pod następnym odcinkiem, obiecuję.  
No właśnie, jak można przerywać w takim momencie *oburza się święcie*  
Pozdrawiam i niech Wen będzie z Tobą.

Asik:

No... muszę przyznać, że dość dużo tego jest. Trochę się w tym już zdążyłam pogubić, ale myślę, że rozumiem ogólny sens.

Martwi mnie tylko jedno... piszesz już 3 lata, a bohaterowie nie zdążyli jeszcze nawet wyjechać do Snape Manor. Nie, żeby mi to jakoś bardzo przeszkadzało, tylko boję się, że nie ukończysz tego opowiadania, a szkoda mi go. Jest naprawdę dobre i wartościowe. Masz dużo świeżych i ciekawych pomysłów.

Druga rzecz, która jeszcze nie bardzo mi się podoba to... Hermiona. Osobiście wolę ją jako kujonkę, tu w moim mniemaniu jest za inteligentna. Poza tym myślę, że jeśli Hermiona wszystko rozumie to Harry też powinien kojarzyć więcej faktów – w końcu jest: "bardzo inteligentny".

Podoba mi się pomysł prywatnej nauki w domu Snape'a i jestem bardzo ciekawa co z tego wszystkiego wyniknie.

Osobiście wydaje mi się, że Harry na swojego prawnego opiekuna wybierze Snape'a. Skłania mnie do takiego myślenia kilka rzeczy:  
1.) Jest on w końcu jego ojcem chrzestnym (hm... fajnie musi być mieć dwóch ojców chrzestnych )  
2.) Myślę, że zdążą się trochę poznać zanim Harry będzie musiał podjąć decyzję.  
3.) Snape mimo wszystko jest jego najbliższą rodziną.  
4.) Przyda mu się jeszcze ochrona matki.  
5.) Snape był przyjacielem Lily, a po rewelacjach, które Harry usłyszał myślę, że będzie się trochę odsuwał od Jamesa (i wcale mu się nie dziwię).  
6.) Remus ma być tym komandosem (właśnie tutaj trochę mi się pomieszało. No, trudno, nie będę do tego wracać – może w czasie czytania kolejnych rozdziałów coś mi się w głowię rozjaśni), a poza tym jest wilkołakiem, co może być małym problemem.  
Chociaż oczywiście możesz też zrobić mi pewną niespodziankę i Harry z pewnych przyczyn wybierze Remusa. Chociaż przyznam, że ja osobiście wolałabym Snape'a

Życzę wytrwałości w pisaniu.

Pozdrawiam

ASik

Jestem Snaperką i to jest we mnie najlepsze.

– Snape? – wydusił z siebie pod wpływem szoku.

– Nie, Kunegunda – prychnął.

Barbara123:

Plaisir d'amour ne dure qu'un moment i to samo mogę powiedzieć o przyjemności czytania tego opowiadania  
Przeczytałam, nie wiedząc kiedy (trzy dni wyjęte z życiorysu były jedną chwilą)  
No i czekam.  
Ogromnie sugestywna jest wizja przenikających się światów. Sama miałam koleżankę, absolwentkę Akademii Czarownic (czyli Studium Psychotronicznego)  
Bardzo czekam na kontynuację!

Anaphora:

Opowiadanie zaczęłam czytać przed wyjazdem do Austrii więc gdy oderwano mnie od internetu, niemalże dostałam napadu histerii. A gdy na miejscu okazało się, że laptop został w domu. I że zrobiono to SPECJALNIE – zamknęłam się w łazience na pół godziny w celu wyrażenia protestu, co rzecz jasna i tak nic nie dało.  
Ale wróciłam i doczytałam z olbrzymią przyjemnością i radością.  
Zdecydowanie mi się podoba, jako że uwielbiam opowiadania, w których Snape jest taki, jakim Ty go tutaj przedstawiasz. No i jego poczucie humoru jest fenomenalne. Szczególnie podobała mi się jego odpowiedź, na pytanie: "Skąd wziąłeś smoki"  
Poza tym spodobał mi się ten pomysł z czarodziejami niezarejestrowanymi i ich przewagą liczebną nad czarodziejami z "getta".  
Jednym słowem, a raczej dwoma: więcej, proszę!  
Z niecierpliwością czekam na kolejny odcinek i życzę Weny

Anaphora  
_________________

_Przeszłość jest prologiem_ – William Shakespeare

_**Dum excusare credis, accusas.**__  
Kiedy myślisz, że się usprawiedliwiasz, oskarżasz się._  
Św. Hieronim

Lilu;) :

Siemka!!!

Jestem pod ogromnym wrażeniem, Twoje opowiadanie jest NIESAMOWITE! Nigdy jeszcze aż tak mnie nie zafascynował żaden ff Masz wrodzony talent do pisania! I proszę nigdy nie przestawaj pisać  
Jestem wielbicielką wszelkich opowiadań o Sevciu jako opiekunie bądź krewnym Harry'ego ale twoje ze wszystkich jakie czytałam bije je o głowę Muszę niestety przyznać że troszkę się pogubiłam w tych wszystkich powiązaniach rodzinnych:(( Najbardziej rozbawiły mnie określenia o Voldziu np. "pesudolordzina" itp. Strasznie zrobiło mi się żal Harry'ego z powodu prawdy o tym jaki był tak naprawdę James, ponieważ nie dość że nigdy nie miał ojca, to teraz został pozbawiony jakichkolwiek pozytywnych myśli, uczuć o nim, stracił też podporę i siłę jaką nie raz były właśnie myśli o Jamesie.  
Bardzo zastanawia mnie zachowanie Złotego Chłopca w ostatnim rozdziale kiedy miał wizję. Wydaje mi się że mogę zrozumieć dlaczego wołał Syriusza ale totalną tajemnicą jest dla mnie to że wykrzykiwał: „różowe, różowe...". Nie wiem co to może oznaczać. Aha a pomysł aby połączyć mugolską technikę z magią jest naprawdę trafiony:)

Mam nadzieje że na kolejny rozdział nie pozwolisz zbyt długo czekać takim spragnionym czytelnikom jak ja i ujawnisz chociaż jedną z tajemnic;))

"Choć w Sercu Lęk, nie Cofaj się, Tylko tak warto Żyć!"

**Z TN–u:**

Irytek j.z. :

Ciekawe, o co chodzi z tymi testralami? Dlaczego Hermiona ich nie widzi?  
O ile dobrze rozumiem zamysł, obie – Hermiona i Ginny – powinny je widzieć po walce w Ministerstwie, tak?  
No i co Snape chciał od Bellatrix? Próbował przywołać Voldemorta żeby... no właśnie, żeby co? Jakaś pułapka, ale jaka?  
Nastawiałaś znaków zapytania, mam nadzieję że na ich wyjaśnienie nie trzeba będzie czekać tak długo jak ostatnio

––––––––––––––––––––

IRYTEK, CÓREK IMIGLIKOSA BIAŁEGO.

Jan Rokita zaprasza na wieczorek literacki "Pożegnanie z Marią".

DZIEJE TELEWIZJI MLECZARZA–SZOŁEM AŁEJCHEM (takie coś można kupić na Allegro :)

Irytek jz (CYKLISTA!)  
Klub Grafomanów Kwalifikowanych im. Mniszkówny :D  
Stowarzyszenie Ałtorów Skomentowanych przez Clycię

Dzieła zebrane: http://irytek–.pl/?co=tffurczosc  
Blog: http://irytek–.pl/?co=blog

Moja odpowiedź Irytkowi:

Irytku, obiecuję, że nie. Kolejny kawałek przesyłam do betowania już jutro...

Femme Fatale:

O nowy odcinek po tak długiej przerwie .  
Powiem Ci, że dziwnie czyta mi się to opowiadania w częściach. Ale to takie moje widzimisie.

W nowym odcinku jak zwykle zalatuje Twoim stylem. Te same rzeczy mnie irytują i tak samo wzbudzasz moją ciekawość. Szkoda tylko, że nie wykorzystujesz całego swojego potencjału, żeby udoskonalić tego ff. Nic się nie zmienia, ani gorzej, ani lepiej tylko ciągle wóz toczy się po równej drodze.

Co nowego? Pomysł z testralami. Mam nadzieje, że jakoś ładnie obrobisz wyjaśnienie w kolejnych częściach.  
No i cała akcja z napadem na Bellę szalenie mi się podobała. Snape w roli głównej czyli już wiadomo . Szkoda tylko, że nie zagłębiłaś się bardziej w psychikę Belli i opisywałaś tylko kolejne ruchy na bieżąco. Przecież Lestrange to wyniosła dama, dumna, "lepsza"; na pewno czuła upokorzenie znajdując się w takiej sytuacji. Wielkie pole do popisu, niewykorzystane.  
I to jej obezwładnienie przez Severusa. Trochę wzbudziło we mnie niesmak. Połamanie kości, trochę znęcanie się. Wiem, że idea była słuszna, ale wypadło to okrutnie. Przedstawiłaś to ze złego punktu widzenia. Tyle na ten temat.

Oczywiście jak zawsze czekam na kolejny odcinek Mam nadzieje, że już niebawem przedstawisz kolejne rozwiązania tych wszystkich zagadek.

Pozdrawiam.


	35. Chapter 35

***

– Uciekajcie! – wrzasnęła Firestone. – Gadzina!

Dwa gibkie czterołape ciała wyprysnęły na zewnątrz przez rozwalone drzwi. Snape wyskoczył za nimi, zręcznie omijając Voldemorta tarzającego się po tarasie i próbującego wyplątać się z dwóch atakujących go zażarcie bestiołaków. Mistrz Eliksirów odskoczył na trawnik, jak mógł najdalej od skłębionych trzech ciał i podniósł do góry różdżkę Bellatrix, którą wciąż trzymał w ręce. Z różdżki wystrzelił strumień zielonych i różowych iskier i po chwili uformował się nad domkiem w Mroczny Znak.

– Do mnie! – ryknął Snape.

***

Harry ujrzał jak dwa olbrzymie zwierzęta wyskoczyły z domku. Wilk... nie, wilkołak! Oraz wielki ryś... Rzuciły się na niego i w tym momencie chłopak uświadomił sobie, że jednak nie jest Voldemortem. Był tylko uwięzionym w umyśle tego szalonego psychopaty obserwatorem jego myśli i działań. Riddle nic nie wiedział o obecności obcej świadomości w swoim mózgu!

Za wilkołakiem i rysiem wypadł na taras Severus Snape.

Chłopiec gorączkowo myślał jak pomóc Snape'owi i jego towarzyszom. Przypuszczał, że wilkołak to Lupin, a ryś to animag, ale nie zastanawiał się, kim są naprawdę ci dwaj – bał się tylko, że nie uda im się uciec. Spróbował spowolnić ruchy Voldemorta, ale nic to nie dało. Z równym powodzeniem mógłby próbować to zrobić z bohaterami oglądanego w kinie filmu. Niestety, to nie był film. Oglądał na żywo horror, jak z ukrytej kamery znajdującej się daleko od niego i nie mógł odejść, ani zamknąć oczu.

Wilkołak i ryś oderwały się od Riddle'a i skoczyły ku Mistrzowi Eliksirów, który padł na ziemię i przetoczył się po trawie unikając klątwy Voldemorta i jednocześnie ciskając w jego stronę strugą fioletowo–bordowego światła. Riddle odbił czar Snape'a i chybił kolejną klątwą, bo ryś podbił mu nogi. Wszyscy czterej poruszali się tak szybko, że przypominali rozmazane smugi. Harry z najwyższym trudem śledził oczami Voldemorta rozwój wypadków i odbierał jego emocje. Wściekłość Riddle'a rosła, bo Snape bardzo zwinnie uniknął kilku jego kolejnych klątw i odpowiadał własnymi. Jednocześnie wilkołak i ryś nie próżnowali i przeszkadzali mu straszliwie, szarpiąc szaty i ciało, a trafienie któregoś z nich okazało się jak dotąd niemożliwe. Ostatecznie zniecierpliwiony i oszalały z furii Voldemort nagle wzleciał wysoko w powietrze, gdzie ani ryś, ani wilkołak nie mogły go dosięgnąć. Harry z przerażeniem patrzył na Snape'a, który zamarł, z głową odchyloną do tyłu wpatrując się ze zgrozą w wiszącego nad nim Voldemorta. Z tryumfalnym warknięciem Riddle uniósł różdżkę i nagle cały świat zniknął... Chłopak uświadomił sobie, że Voldemort stracił na chwilę przytomność, bo coś uderzyło go w głowę. Ale utrata przytomności Riddle'a nie trwała dłużej niż sekundę. Mężczyzna spadł na ziemię i ogarnęły go płomienie. Przez ogień trawiący jego szatę ujrzał jak ryś i wilkołak chwycili zębami lewą dłoń Snape'a i wszyscy trzej zniknęli, jakby rozpłynęli się w powietrzu. Riddle poderwał się i zobaczył olbrzymiego czarnego psa, plującego ogniem z pyska. To ten pies wylądował mu na głowie i strącił na dół!

– Syriusz! – wrzasnął Harry radośnie. Już wiedział, że Voldemort go nie usłyszy.

Pies poderwał się i wskoczył do domku. Drzwi, dotychczas zwisające smętnie na jednym zawiasie opadły z hukiem na taras, a Riddle ugasił swoją szatę i wbiegł za psem do środka. Ściany i meble już płonęły. Zajęły się ogniem także ubrania trójki nieprzytomnych ludzi. Riddle przestał się spieszyć. Zgasił płonące szaty Lestrange'ów i wylewitował ich na trawnik. Po czym jednym niedbałym machnięciem różdżki odesłał ich do Little Hangleton. Stanął i spojrzał na wyczarowany przez Snape'a Mroczny Znak. Harry ryknął śmiechem. Stwierdził, że Snape jest nie tylko niezwykle złośliwy, ale ma wyjątkowo przewrotne poczucie humoru.

Riddle ordynarnie zaklął i deportował się. Harry postanowił, że jeszcze z nim zostanie... W nim.

***

Severus Snape, Ryś i Wilk zniknęli porwani przez świstoklik, unosząc pod powiekami obraz Voldemorta powalonego na ziemię przez czarnego jak wcielenie mroku, olbrzymiego psa o płonących, jasnych oczach.

***

Domek Lestrange'ów trawił gwałtowny ogień.

A nad zgliszczami, wysoko na niebie, unosił się spostponowany Mroczny Znak: nieruchomy, okaleczony wąż pozbawiony łba i rozłupana czaszka bez lewego oczodołu, porastająca wściekle różowymi kwiatuszkami. I coraz głośniej rozbrzmiewał szyderczy śmiech Severusa Snape'a.

***

Spazmatyczny krzyk mężczyzny obudził śpiącą obok niego kobietę. Uniosła się na łokciu i spojrzała w twarz kochanka. Jego ogromne, czarne oczy były pełne lęku. Chwycił ją kurczowo za ramiona i ukrył twarz w jej włosach. Cały dygotał.

– Doris – szepnął. – Boję się... Ten sen wraca co noc...

– Znów Czarny Pies? – spytała cicho kobieta.

– Tak... – jęknął mężczyzna.

Doris Purkiss była zawsze osobą niezwykle praktyczną i trzymającą się mocno ziemi. I dlatego tym bardziej wszystkich, którzy ją znali, zdumiewało, że związała się z muzykiem – i to jakim! Stubby Boardman, wokalista zespołu Hobgobliny! Syn artystki – cyganichy, która włóczyła się po całym świecie, bo – jak tłumaczyła – „szukała inspiracji" dla swoich artystycznych poczynań... Matka Stubby'ego była niezłą tancerką i ładnie śpiewała, ale jej talenty artystyczne nie były niestety zbyt duże, więc nie mogła liczyć na wielką karierę. Mniejszej zresztą też nie zrobiła. Ciągała ze sobą wszędzie syna, chociaż jego babka, matka panny Boardman, próbowała przejąć nad nim opiekę. Ale córka wymknęła się starszej pani i nie pozwoliła na to, co zresztą bardzo odpowiadało Stubby'emu. Nie musiał chodzić do szkoły, wędrował po świecie i świetnie się bawił. Od najmłodszych lat towarzyszył mamie na scenie, a potem okazało się, że jest utalentowany, co jego matkę wprawiło wręcz w ekstazę. Pierwszy zespół muzyczny założył mając dwanaście lat i odniósł duży sukces. A potem były „Hobgobliny"...

Tylko jedna sprawa położyła się cieniem na jego stosunki z matką. Nie chciała mu wyjawić, kto jest jego ojcem.

– Powiem ci, jak będziesz starszy – ucinała wszelkie pytania. Odpowiedzi nigdy nie dostał. Matka zmarła, gdy miał piętnaście lat, ale już wtedy był sławny i opiekę nad nim otrzymała babka. Ale... Ona też mu niczego nie powiedziała.

– Nie mam pojęcia. – Usłyszał z ust babki. A potem starsza pani wyjaśniła mu, że jego matka miała wielu partnerów i mogła sama nie wiedzieć, kto go spłodził. Oczywiście, można byłoby zrobić magiczny test, ale pewnie ona tego nie chciała. Tak było wygodniej... Dla niej. Pragnęła być wolna i żyć bez zobowiązań! Madelene Boardman w niczym nie przypominała swojej córki. Była sztywna, wyniosła i zawsze miała na sobie najmodniejszą szatę. Stubby, gdy poznał bliżej swoją babkę, zaczął rozumieć, dlaczego jego matka uciekła z domu. On miał taki sam charakter. Też nade wszystko cenił wolność. I dlatego nie ożenił się z Doris. A mimo to, byli razem od tak wielu lat. Doris stworzyła mu bezpieczny dom i nigdy niczego nie komentowała. Ich syn skończył Amerykańską Akademię Harward, ożenił się i osiadł w Kanadzie. Odziedziczył charakter po matce i nie miał żadnych zdolności muzycznych. Może to i lepiej?

A teraz Stubby dziękował wszystkim mocom niebiańskim i piekielnym, że obok niego jest kochająca, silna kobieta. Gdyby nie Doris, to pewnie już by nie żył. Od czasu powrotu Tego – Którego – Imienia – Nie – Wolno – Wymawiać, Stubby'ego męczyły koszmarne sny. Atakowali go mężczyźni w czarnych szatach i białych maskach osłaniających ich twarze. Bronił się, ale okrążali go ciasnym kręgiem i pętali zaklęciem antyteleportacyjnym tak, że nie mógł uciec. Gdy już żegnał się z życiem, nagle jego prześladowcy zamieniali się w płonące pochodnie i znikali z przeraźliwym wrzaskiem, a przed nim pojawiał się wielki ponurak o gorejących bladych oczach.

Stubby zawsze budził się w tym momencie zlany zimnym potem. Kiedy sen wciąż się powtarzał, przypomniał sobie dziwne zdarzenie sprzed wielu lat.

Mały chłopiec. Rudy jak marchewka, z potwornymi, pustymi oczami. Ileż to lat temu było? Dwadzieścia? Mniej? A może więcej? Chłopak mówił głuchym głosem, trzymając Stubby'ego kurczowo za rękaw.

„_Wielki czarny pies cię ochroni. Twoi wrogowie znikną trawieni ogniem. Kochaj czarnego psa!" _

Przerażona twarz rudego mężczyzny. Chwycił chłopca na ręce, rzucił w stronę Boardmana dwa słowa: „Przepraszam pana!" – i uciekł, trzymając dzieciaka w ramionach.

***

Trzej mężczyźni siedzieli w fotelach i patrzyli na siebie niepewnie. W czarnych, błękitnych i bursztynowych oczach jednakowo odbijało się zdumienie i niedowierzanie. Żaden z nich nie wymówił imienia mężczyzny, o którym wszyscy trzej teraz myśleli. I to niewypowiedziane imię zawisło między nimi.

– To nie był duch! – przerwał ciszę Remus Lupin.

– Z całą pewnością nie – zabrzmiał melodyjny głos Firestone. Wszyscy trzej odwrócili się gwałtownie i spojrzeli w stronę kanapy, na której siedziała. Kobieta nie powiedziała nic więcej, tylko potrząsnęła głową. Jej ektoplazma lśniła, rozjaśniona migocącymi iskierkami.

– Był zbyt... materialny – stwierdził rzeczowym tonem Olaf Goldstone.

– Uratował ci życie, Severusie – szepnął Lupin.

– Zauważyłem – sarknął Snape.

– To nie był duch, ale żywa istota także nie – powiedziała Firestone z namysłem.

– Zatem CO to było?! – warknął gniewnie Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Spróbuję się dowiedzieć – obiecała kobieta. Uniosła się w powietrze i z wdziękiem podpłynęła do mężczyzn. – Bierzcie się do pracy, a ja poszukam informacji, czym mogło być TO COŚ. Bez względu jednak na to, co TO jest, nie ulega wątpliwości, że jest nam przyjazne. Odebrałam emanację gorących uczuć. Ogromnej życzliwości do was, niepokoju o was, i zdecydowania bronienia was za wszelką cenę.

Uśmiechnęła się i zniknęła, ale trzej mężczyźni odnieśli wrażenie, że jej uśmiech jeszcze przez chwilę rozjaśniał pokój.

Snape niechętnie podniósł się z fotela.

– Podejdźcie tu – powiedział kwaśno. Wysunął zza koszuli medalion z klepsydrą. Olaf Goldstone i Remus Lupin pochylili głowy, aby ułatwić Mistrzowi Eliksirów oplątanie ich obu długim łańcuszkiem, na którym zawieszony był medalion.

***

– Idźcie... – wysyczał Voldemort, patrząc z pogardą na klęczących przed nim śmierciożerców. – Zdobądźcie wszelkie informacje!

Harry patrzył oczami Riddle'a, jak zamaskowani mężczyźni i kobiety po kolei znikają. Wreszcie został sam. Odwrócił się i poszedł przez łąkę w stronę dworu Riddle'ów w Little Hangleton. Chłopak słyszał myśli mężczyzny, który złośliwie rozkoszował się tym, że mieszka w domu swego ojca. Nagle stanął i Harry poczuł ogarniający Voldemorta lodowaty strach. Pomiędzy nim a drzwiami domu tkwił Potwór. Wielki, czarny pies z gorejącymi, bladymi ślepiami. Riddle cofnął się o krok i chwycił różdżkę, ale już nie zdążył jej użyć. Ciężki, kudłaty pocisk sypiący ognistymi iskrami uderzył go w pierś.

***

Harry zrozumiał wreszcie, że nie tarza się po trawniku w płonącej szacie, tylko leży we własnym łóżku w swoim dormitorium na szczycie wieży Gryffindoru. Usiadł i rozejrzał się. W jego oczach wciąż czaił się straszliwy lęk. Miny osób otaczających jego łóżko mówiły jasno, że wszyscy są okropnie przerażeni. Wpatrywali się w niego ze zgrozą.

Harry poderwał się z łóżka, podbiegł do okna tak szybko, że nikt nie zdążył go powstrzymać i szarpnął zasłonę. Przez witrażowe szybki przesączało się światło gwiazd i Księżyca. Chłopak odwrócił się gwałtownie.

– To niemożliwe! – wykrzyknął. – Przecież jest nów! Nie – bełkotał. – To nie mógł być Remus! Wielki kot... Tam był też kot... Animag. To na pewno był animag! – jęknął. Zatoczył się i byłby upadł; na szczęście Bill popisał się szybkim refleksem i go podtrzymał.

– Harry – powiedział łagodnie Dumbledore. – Uspokój się. Jesteś bezpieczny. Co to było? Kolejna wizja? – Dyrektor delikatnie dotknął ramienia chłopca.

– To pana zaklęcie nie działa! – wybuchnął Harry z rozpaczą. – Znów byłem w głowie Voldemorta!

– Ach, tak... – szepnął dyrektor, wyraźnie zaintrygowany. – A w jaki sposób byłeś z nim powiązany? Czy tak jak wcześniej, czułeś to co on?

Rzeczowe pytanie Dumbledore'a sprawiło, że chłopak zdołał się nieco opanować. Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

– Ja... czułem to co on, ale nie byłem NIM... – odpowiedział powoli, ważąc słowa. – Wcześniej to było tak, jakbym... znikał... i nie tylko czułem to co on, ale... nie było mnie, był tylko ON.

Harry spojrzał w oczy staremu człowiekowi.

– Czułem się wtedy opętany – westchnął ciężko. – A teraz to było tak, jakbym go tylko podglądał... Albo podsłuchiwał. No, taki ulepszony film. To tak trudno wytłumaczyć! – jęknął z rozpaczą.

– Spróbuj! – zachęcił go Dumbledore. – To bardzo ważne.

– Wiem. – Harry potarł skronie. – On mnie nie czuł, jestem tego pewien. A ja oglądałem jego oczami wszystko, co się dzieje, ale widziałem tylko to, co widział on. I słyszałem wszystkie jego myśli. Wiedziałem, co on czuje, ale ja nie czułem tego samego... No, tego naprawdę nie umiem wyjaśnić! – jęknął.

– Powiedziałeś coś o ulepszonym filmie – przypomniała Hermiona. Czarodzieje popatrzyli na siebie.

– Bo to tak właśnie wyglądało – wyjaśnił chłopak. – Tak, jakby on miał w oczach kamerę, ale ta kamera przekazywała nie tylko to, co on widział, ale także to, co czuł i co myślał. A ja nie miałem żadnego wpływu na jego ruchy i myśli. Tak, to było dokładnie tak! – zawołał z ulgą. Ucieszył się, że udało mu się sprecyzować swoje wrażenia.

– W takim razie, opowiedz nam co widziałeś – zaproponowała profesor McGonagall. – Wołałeś Syriusza, mówiłeś coś o różowym kolorze a teraz wspomniałeś o wilkołaku i animagu...

– Czy w twojej wizji był wilkołak? – spytała cicho Hermiona.

– T... tak – zająknął się chłopak. – Nie rozumiem tego – westchnął, patrząc na nią smutnym wzrokiem. Nagle poderwał się i przycisnął dłoń do czoła. – Muszę natychmiast porozmawiać ze Snape'em! – wykrzyknął.

– Z profesorem Snape'em, Harry – poprawił z naciskiem dyrektor.

Ale chłopak go nie słuchał zaabsorbowany swoimi myślami.

– Eliksir! – warknął do siebie. – To przecież oczywiste! Eliksir... – odwrócił się gwałtownie do Hermiony, a potem popatrzył na bliźniaków, mrużąc oczy. – To musiało być to. Zrobiliście eliksir... Muszę z nim natychmiast porozmawiać!

McGonagall i dyrektor popatrzyli na siebie z nagłym zrozumieniem, ale miny pozostałych wskazywały, że niczego nie pojmują.

– Harry... – Bill zaczął coś mówić, ale chłopak nie dał mu dokończyć.

– Niczego nie opowiem, zanim nie porozmawiam ze Sna... z profesorem Snape'em w cztery oczy! – oznajmił stanowczo.

***

Profesor Dumbledore wycofał głowę z kominka.

– Severusa nie ma w jego kwaterze. Jest tam tylko Zgredek. Sprząta. Co ciekawe, sypialnia pana Olafa Goldstone'a również jest pusta. Od powrotu z teatru nie pojawił się w swoim apartamencie... Zgredku! – zawołał.

Rozległ się niezbyt głośny trzask i na środku gabinetu pojawił się skrzat. Ukłonił się, nieomal zamiatając podłogę nosem.

– Zgredek przybył na pański rozkaz, dyrektorze, sir! – zapiszczał z entuzjazmem.

– Zgredku, czy wiesz, gdzie jest profesor Snape? – spytał Dumbledore.

– Tak, dyrektorze, sir! Profesor Snape powiedział Zgredkowi, że może u niego posprzątać w kwaterze, bo profesor będzie całą noc zajęty! Jest w laboratorium, z profesorem Lupinem i szanownym gościem, panem Goldstone, dyrektorze, sir!

– Dziękuję, Zgredku, możesz odejść – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do skrzata. Zgredek radośnie wyszczerzył zęby, znów prawie zamiótł nosem dywan i zniknął z cichym pyknięciem.

– No, to wiemy, gdzie Snape jest i co robi, a przy okazji dowiedzieliśmy się też gdzie się podziewają Olaf Goldstone i Remus – podsumował kwaśno Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Dyrektor skinął na Harry'ego.

– Harry, idziemy tam – powiedział zdecydowanie. – Weź niewidkę. Poczekajcie tu – zarządził, patrząc na zebranych w pokoju wspólnym.

– Dobrze, poczekamy – obiecała profesor McGonagall w imieniu wszystkich. Reszta potwierdziła swą zgodę, kiwając głowami i rozsiadając się w fotelach, kanapach i pufach.

– Ta noc jest koszmarna – skomentował Charlie ponuro, ale Harry już tego nie usłyszał.

– Załóż pelerynę – mruknął Dumbledore, gdy stanęli na szczycie schodów prowadzących do lochów. Chłopak bez zwłoki spełnił polecenie. Spojrzał w miejsce, gdzie powinien był stać dyrektor i napotkał wzrokiem pustkę. Wzdrygnął się, gdy niewidzialna dłoń dotknęła jego ramienia.

– Ciii... – szepnął mu dyrektor do ucha. – Idziemy... Jak najciszej...

Harry podkradł się do drzwi laboratorium, czując na ramieniu uścisk dłoni Dumbledore'a. Ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że drzwi były lekko uchylone! Przez szparę sączyło się światło i słychać było szmer głosów.

– Lupin, nie zamknąłeś drzwi – usłyszał szorstki głos Snape'a.

– Rzeczywiście. Przepraszam, Severusie. – W odpowiedzi Remusa brzmiała nieudawana skrucha.

– Daj spokój, Sev – odezwał się pojednawczo Olaf Goldstone. – Wszyscy trzej mieliśmy ręce zajęte tymi pudłami, zresztą i tak już kończymy.

– Mniejsza o to – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów. – Teraz uwaga, najważniejszy etap operacji! Lupin, skup się maksymalnie, bo jak wpuścisz dwie krople zamiast jednej, to wszystko będzie do wyrzucenia, zrozumiałeś?!

– Oczywiście, będę uważać – w głosie Remusa słychać było napięcie.

Harry zbliżył oko do szpary. Trzej mężczyźni trzymając w rękach różdżki stali przy długim stole, na którym w trzech kociołkach coś bulgotało. Snape, Remus Lupin i Olaf Goldstone wyciągali lewe dłonie nad jednym z nich.

– Uwaga... – szept Snape'a zabrzmiał jak krzyk. – Raz... Dwa... I trzy!

Wszyscy trzej jednocześnie dotknęli różdżkami swoich środkowych palców i identycznym ruchem, jakby byli sterowani komputerowo, strząsnęli do kociołka po kropli krwi.

Napięcie wzrosło niemal namacalnie. Harry wstrzymał oddech. Remus zajrzał do kociołka i po chwili krzyknął radośnie.

– Severusie, jesteś genialny! Jest idealnie!

Olaf Goldstone i Mistrz Eliksirów pochylili się nad kociołkiem i zgodnie pokiwali głowami.

– Dziękuję za uznanie, Lupin, ale wstrzymaj się jeszcze trochę z okazywaniem entuzjazmu, bo dopiero jedna trzecia roboty za nami – sarknął Snape. – Niech cię Merlin strzeże, żeby ci teraz drgnęła ręka!

Ta uwaga Mistrza Eliksirów pozostała bez odpowiedzi. Trzej mężczyźni w milczeniu powtórzyli operację strząsania po kropli krwi do drugiego i trzeciego kociołka. Po kilku pełnych napięcia chwilach oczekiwania, wszyscy trzej pochylili głowy nad środkowym, a potem ostatnim eliksirem. Ciszę przerwał ogłuszający wrzask Norwega.

– Geniusz! – ryknął, gwałtownie waląc w plecy Snape'a. – Udało się!!!

Mistrz Eliksirów uściskał swego jasnowłosego przyjaciela.

– Dzięki, Olaf – powiedział uśmiechając się. – I tobie też, Lupin. Bez waszego udziału nic by z tego nie wyszło.

Z nieopisanym zdumieniem Harry przyglądał się scenie rozgrywającej się w laboratorium. Snape... śmiał się! Szczerze i głośno. Harry po raz pierwszy w życiu słyszał TAKI jego śmiech. Olaf Goldstone dawał wyraz swojej radości w pełnych entuzjazmu okrzykach. Remus Lupin też się śmiał, choć ciszej. W jego śmiechu pobrzmiewała ulga, a w oczach, gdy spoglądał na Snape'a miał głęboki podziw.

– Mieliśmy chyba szansę jedną na milion, że się uda – powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów z ogromną satysfakcją.

– Oj, myślę, że zbyt pesymistycznie to oceniłeś, Severusie – zaprotestował nieoczekiwanie Lupin. – Bo, wiesz... Ja miałem pewność, że nam się uda. Przecież to TY warzyłeś ten eliksir!

– Dobra, dosyć tych komplementów – przerwał mu energicznie Olaf Goldstone. – Sprzątamy! Może jeszcze złapiemy choć z godzinkę snu...

Niewidzialny Dumbledore odciągnął Harry'ego od drzwi laboratorium i ostrzegawczo ścisnął za ramię. Chłopak szybko się cofnął. Nie wiedział, co dyrektor chce zrobić, ale ufał mu. Profesor odrzucił osłonę niewidzialności i zdecydowanie wkroczył do sanktuarium Snape'a.

– Nie, nie złapiecie – powiedział, patrząc z uwagą na trzech zaskoczonych mężczyzn. – Severusie, Harry Potter chce z tobą porozmawiać w cztery oczy – oznajmił. – Czeka za drzwiami.

***

– Słucham, Potter. I będzie lepiej dla ciebie, żeby to, co masz do powiedzenia było istotnie warte uwagi, skoro nie dajesz ludziom spać. Jest trzecia w nocy! – sarknął Snape, łypiąc nieprzyjaźnie na chłopaka stojącego przed jego biurkiem.

– Miałem wizję. Widziałem oczami Voldemorta pana, rysia i wilkołaka. A z myśli Riddle'a wiem, co pan zrobił i co pan zamierza – powiedział Harry bez wstępu.

– Siadaj – warknął ochryple mężczyzna. – To istotnie warte uwagi. Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś tego dyrektorowi? – spytał szorstko, przewiercając chłopca wzrokiem.

– Bo nie byłem pewien, czy Voldemort nie próbuje na mnie jakichś sztuczek. Byłem uwięziony w jego głowie – odpowiedział Harry spokojnie.

W umyśle chłopaka nagle pojawił się obraz Syriusza, śmiejącego się na całe gardło. A potem uśmiechniętego Norwega. Śmiech Syriusza przypominał szczekanie psa... Gdy Olaf Goldstone się szeroko uśmiechnął, widać było jego kły wystające poza linię zębów... I Olaf Goldstone ruszał się jak kot... Animag.

Harry poderwał głowę. Już wiedział. Eliksir dla wilkołaka i animagia Norwega. Oczywiście!

Snape przyglądał mu się przenikliwie.

– Poczułem straszny ból w lewej ręce i zobaczyłem na przedramieniu Mroczny Znak przecięty krwawymi liniami. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ktoś wyciął z czaszki fragment kości z lewym oczodołem. I odciął głowę węża. A w następnej chwili uświadomiłem sobie, że to Voldemort to czuje, a nie ja – opowiadał Harry. Mistrz Eliksirów słuchał uważnie, nie przerywając. – On od razu wiedział, że to sygnał ze znaku Belli... Eee... Bellatrix i aportował się przed domkiem Lestrange'ów. Z jego myśli wynikało, że pan chce odciąć części znaku i użyć do magicznego ataku na niego. Ale żeby Mroczny Znak rozkawałkować w ten sposób, trzeba było zastosować jakieś czarnomagiczne zaklęcie. Nie wiem jakie, on wiedział ale o nim nie pomyślał, więc nie dowiedziałem się, o co chodziło. Pan zna to zaklęcie, a on miał pewność, że to pan napadł na Lestrange'ów... Próbowałem coś zrobić, ale niestety, okazało się to niemożliwe. Byłem uwięziony w jego świadomości, ale nie mogłem w żaden sposób wpłynąć na bieg wypadków... I jeszcze jednego nie mogę zrozumieć. Do tego ataku potrzebny jest eliksir, ale trzeba go przygotowywać sześć godzin, a nie mógł pan go zrobić wcześniej, bo zasadniczym składnikiem jest fragment Mrocznego Znaku i musi być włożony do kociołka jako pierwszy!

– Skąd to wiesz? – spytał szorstko mężczyzna. – Gadzina o tym myślał?

– Tak... I sądzi, że ma jeszcze trochę czasu, żeby się przygotować na pana atak, ale się myli, bo pan ten eliksir właśnie zrobił... Prawda? Tylko jak? – Pytanie chłopca zawisło w powietrzu. Snape przyglądał mu się szeroko otwartymi oczami. Wreszcie powoli skinął głową.

– Owszem – potwierdził. – Właśnie zrobiłem i zaraz go zaatakuję.

– Jak? – szepnął Harry.

– Powiem ci, ale pod pewnym warunkiem – oznajmił sucho Snape. – O wszystkim opowiesz dyrektorowi. I tylko jemu, rozumiesz?! NIKOMU! Poza Dumbledore'em. Jasne?

Harry niepewnie oblizał wargi. – Tak. Obiecuję – wykrztusił. – Nikomu poza profesorem Dumbledore'em tego nie powtórzę.

Snape zdjął z szyi łańcuszek z okrągłym medalionem. Wewnątrz kolistego wisiorka widniała purpurowa klepsydra.

– Nie wątpię, że wiesz, co to jest. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szyderczo, na widok miny chłopca.

***

– Wiem, co chcesz zrobić, Severusie – oznajmił cicho Dumbledore, patrząc poważnie w czarne oczy. – I mogę powiedzieć ci tylko jedno... Powodzenia!

Odwrócił się i wyszedł, zdecydowanie popychając Harry'ego do drzwi. Zanim je zamknął, obejrzał się jeszcze przez ramię.

– Jak tu skończycie, Severusie, to obaj porozmawiamy z Harrym. Czekamy na ciebie w moim gabinecie.

W laboratorium zostało trzech zszokowanych mężczyzn.

***

– Wszystko rozumiem, Harry – dyrektor ciężko westchnął. Chłopak przed chwilą skończył relację o tym, co zobaczył oczami Voldemorta przy domku Lestrange'ów i zrelacjonował rozmowę ze Snape'em. Przed dalszymi wyjaśnieniami Dumbledore go powstrzymał, mówiąc, że profesor Snape też powinien to wszystko usłyszeć.

– Jak pan myśli, czy profesorowi uda się atak na Voldemorta? – spytał Harry, nie mogąc już wytrzymać napięcia oczekiwania.

– Jestem pewien że tak – odpowiedział spokojnie Dumbledore. – Nie zamierzałem go powstrzymywać, bo i tak by to zrobił, z moim pozwoleniem, czy bez niego. I profesor Snape nie jest sam. Towarzyszą mu brat krwi i lojalny wilkołak. Domyślałem się, jakie miał zamiary oraz dlaczego nie dał sobie zetrzeć Mrocznego Znaku...

– To przecież strasznie ryzykowne! – wybuchnął Harry.

Dyrektor dziwnie się uśmiechnął.

– Gryfona trudno powstrzymać, Harry. I nie warto... – zakończył cicho. Harry przypomniał sobie, do czego Snape się przyznał – że Tiara chciała go przydzielić do Gryffindoru. Chłopak pomyślał, że Nietoperz jest nieprawdopodobnie odważny. On przecież nie musiał tego robić!

W tym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

– Proszę! – zawołał dyrektor. – Wejdź, Severusie.

Harry nie musiał o nic pytać. Zadowolona mina i złośliwy uśmieszek Snape'a mówił wszystko.

– Lupin i Olaf poszli do Wieży Gryffindoru uspokoić towarzystwo – oznajmił spokojnie Snape.

– Dobrze, że o tym pomyślałeś, Severusie – powiedział Dumbledore przyjaźnie. – Zaprosiłem cię, bo uważam, że powinieneś wysłuchać opowieści Harry'ego o tym, co się działo po twojej ucieczce. Wiele rzeczy jest tu bardzo niejasnych...

– To prawda – mruknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

Dyrektor wskazał mu fotel.

– Mów, Harry – zachęcił chłopca gestem do kontynuowania opowieści. Więc Harry opowiedział. O tym, jak czarny pies spadł Voldemortowi na głowę i strącił go na ziemię, ratując życie Snape'a.

– Widziałem go – przerwał Mistrz Eliksirów. – Zastanawiam się co to było...

– O tym potem – powiedział pospiesznie Dumbledore. – Co zrobił Tom? – odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

– Zgasił swoją szatę i wbiegł do domku, który już się zaczynał palić. Wyciągnął na zewnątrz Lestrange'ów i odesłał ich do Little Hangleton, do Dworu Riddle'ów. Wiem, bo pomyślał zaklęcie odsyłające... Dlaczego nie bezpośrednio z domku? – zastanowił się nagle.

Snape złośliwie zachichotał.

– Bo sam nałożył na kryjówki śmierciożerców bardzo silne zaklęcia antyteleportacyjne – wyjaśnił. – Musiałby je zdjąć, a to wymaga czasu. Niewiele, ale jednak. Szybciej było wyciągnąć ich na trawnik przed domkiem.

– No, tak... – mruknął Harry. – Nie pomyślałem o tym. Spojrzał na Mroczny Znak, który pan wyczarował, – zwrócił się do Snape'a – i bardzo ordynarnie zaklął, ale nie próbował tego znaku usunąć, bo nie wiedział jak. On pomyślał, że nie ma pojęcia jak to zrobić, a nie chciał tracić czasu na próby... A na widok rozłupanej czaszki porastającej różowymi kwiatuszkami dostał wręcz furii! Aportował się do swego domu, a tam medyk już się zajmował Lestrange'ami. Voldemort zażądał, żeby dał mu maść na oparzenia, a potem zaczął rzucać Crucio na trójkę Lestrange'ów i wrzeszczał, że są do niczego, bo pan, – spojrzał na Snape'a, który nie krył uśmieszku satysfakcji – okazał się od nich lepszy...

Harry urwał, bo Dumbledore zaczął się strasznie śmiać.

– Severusie... – wykrztusił wreszcie dyrektor. – Powinieneś dostać Order Merlina za poczucie humoru!

– Dziękuję, że mnie pan WRESZCIE docenił – wycedził Snape przewracając oczami.

– Zawsze cię doceniałem – dyrektor złapał oddech i przestał się śmiać. – Wyobrażam sobie, jak to Toma rozzłościło – powiedział. – Co było potem?

– Voldemort uspokoił się trochę i powiedział, że muszą omówić zaistniałą sytuację – kontynuował swoją opowieść Harry.

– A gdzie się to wszystko odbywało? – spytał Dumbledore.

– Myślę, że w piwnicy Dworu Riddle'ów, bo ściany były z kamienia, a sufit taki jak u nas w Hogwarcie na korytarzach... – odpowiedział Harry ponuro.

– Łukowato sklepiony – mruknął Snape do siebie.

Chłopak skinął niecierpliwie głową.

– Gęsty, szaroczarny dym przesiąkał przez ściany i po chwili uformował się w olbrzymią sowę – opowiadał dalej. – Widmowy ptak bezgłośnie machał skrzydłami. Zatoczył koło pod tym łukowato sklepionym sufitem i zawisł na chwilę w powietrzu nad Voldemortem. Na głowę Riddle'a spadła czerwona koperta. A potem jakiś męski głos z dziwnym akcentem zawył: „Nie wrócą! Nie czekaj! Nie żyją!" Powtórzył to kilka razy, a po chwili list wybuchnął płomieniem i zniknął. Sowa rozpłynęła się w szary dym, a u stóp Voldemorta upadła z brzękiem szklana płytka. On ją chwycił i natychmiast odrzucił od siebie z furią. W tafli szkła był zatopiony kawałek ludzkiej skóry z mrocznym znakiem...

Harry umilkł.

Snape zagryzł wargi i przez chwilę sprawiał takie wrażenie, jakby chciał chłopaka jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale po namyśle zrezygnował. Dumbledore natomiast wyraźnie nie skończył indagacji.

– Kto ze śmierciożerców był świadkiem przybycia tego niezwykłego posłańca? – spytał.

– Bellatrix, jej mąż i jego brat, Glizdogon i Greyback – wyliczał Harry. – Byli tam jeszcze trzej, których widziałem po raz pierwszy i nie wiem, jak się nazywają. Jeden z nich to ten magomedyk, który leczył oparzenia i rany Voldemorta i Lestrange'ów.

– Jak zareagowali? – chciał wiedzieć dyrektor.

– Byli przerażeni. On czuł ich strach i drażniło go to straszliwie. Rozkazał im wyjść na łąkę za dworem. Tam jest taki dość duży obszar osłonięty krzakami od strony wsi... Zresztą Voldemort założył dookoła magiczne zabezpieczenia, więc nikt niepowołany tam by się nie dostał – odpowiedział Harry zmęczonym głosem.

Snape rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie.

– Skąd wiesz o tych zabezpieczeniach? – warknął.

– Z myśli Voldemorta – chłopak spojrzał na niego wyzywająco.

– Aha... – mruknął mężczyzna. – Czy naprawdę jesteś pewien, że on nic nie wiedział o twojej obecności w jego... hmm... świadomości? To zaklęcie, które na ciebie nałożyliśmy powinno blokować jego, ale jak widać, w drugą stronę nie działa...

– Zaraz! To co to znaczy?! – jęknął Harry.

– To znaczy, Harry, że nie przewidzieliśmy tak szybkiego rozwoju twoich umiejętności w posługiwaniu się legilimencją – wyjaśnił dyrektor bez owijania w bawełnę. – Zablokowaliśmy Voldemortowi możliwość wdarcia się w twój umysł, ale jak widać z tego, co się dzisiaj stało, ty swobodnie możesz odwiedzać... że się tak wyrażę... umysł Toma.

– Ale ja wcale tego nie chciałem! I czułem się uwięziony w jego głowie! – zapewnił gorąco chłopak. – Poza tym, nie sądzę, żeby on zamierzał mi pokazać swój strach albo to, że najwyraźniej nie panuje nad sytuacją!

– No, chyba, że to jest jakaś jego głębsza intryga – zakpił Snape. – I on chce, żebyś uwierzył w jego słabość...

– Severusie, przestań – powiedział cicho Dumbledore. – Wiesz równie dobrze, jak ja i Harry, że na coś podobnego Tom by się nigdy nie zdobył.

– Jasne, jego pycha jest tak wielka, że nie zrobiłby tego – potwierdził Mistrz Eliksirów. – Ale nie dokończyłeś relacji. Wypędził ich na tę łąkę i co?

– Użył Mrocznego Znaku Glizdogona i przywołał jeszcze kilkanaście osób... Nie rozumiem czemu nie dotknął swojego, widziałem, że też ma na lewym przedramieniu tą swoją ohydną czaszkę z wężem! I już nie było śladów po tych cięciach, które widziałem, jak pan zaatakował Bellatrix!

– Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego – odpowiedział niecierpliwie Snape. – Jakiś powód pewnie miał, ale nie rozpraszaj się teraz na mało istotne drobiazgi, ważne jest, co Riddle powiedział śmierciożercom!

– Zażądał od nich zbierania informacji. Mówił o atakach smoków i chciał, żeby dowiedzieli się kto za tym stoi. Potem kazał Narcyzie Malfoy zabrać Lestrange'ów do Malfoy Manor, a Glizdogona odesłał z tym medykiem. Nie wiem, dokąd, tego nie powiedział, najwyraźniej nie musiał...

– Ja wiem, dokąd – mruknął Snape. – To nieważne. Mów dalej.

– I wtedy przed Voldemortem nagle aportował się wampir...

– Jörge? – upewnił się dyrektor.

– Tak – Harry skinął głową.

Mężczyźni wymienili spojrzenia.

– Aha... – szepnął do siebie dyrektor.

– Jörge pojawił się niespodziewanie i Voldemort się go najwyraźniej wcale nie spodziewał, bo wrzasnął: „Nie wzywałem cię!" – Harry kontynuował relację o swojej nocnej wizji.

– Uhm... I co na to Jörge? – spytał cicho Dumbledore.

– Wampir tylko wzruszył ramionami i roześmiał się. Wściekłość Voldemorta wcale go nie przestraszyła... Powiedział, że odchodzi i będzie działać teraz przeciwko Voldemortowi i jego bandzie. I jeszcze... – chłopak się zawahał. Popatrzył niepewnie na obu mężczyzn, Snape miał nieprzeniknioną minę, Dumbledore był wyraźnie poruszony.

– No i? Co jeszcze? – ponaglił dyrektor.

– Jörge znów się zaśmiał, jakoś tak... nieprzyjemnie, jakby z groźbą... i drwił! On... Wyjaśnił Voldemortowi, że przyszedł do niego tylko dlatego, że chciał na tym skorzystać, ale wytknął mu, że ponieważ nie dostał tego, czego potrzebował, więc odchodzi. „Zawsze byłem przy tobie głodny!" – tak powiedział...

– Jak Riddle na to zareagował? – zainteresował się Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Zaczął miotać zaklęcia, i nie tylko on, także wszyscy obecni na spotkaniu śmierciożercy, ale wampir tylko się śmiał urągliwie, a potem rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Tam gdzie stał, osypał się szybko znikający czarno–srebrny pył.

– Wściekł się... – Snape nie próbował nawet ukryć satysfakcji. Popatrzył z zadowoleniem na dyrektora i znów złośliwie się uśmiechnął. – To jeszcze nie wszystko, prawda? – odwrócił się do Harry'ego i przeszył go przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

– Nie... – szepnął chłopak. Przełknął ślinę i z trudem wydusił z siebie opowieść o ataku czarnego psa na Riddle'a. – Ostatnie, co pamiętam z tego snu – nie snu, to to, jak pies zniknął, a Voldemort tarzając się po trawniku próbował ugasić palącą się na nim szatę. To musiał być magiczny ogień...

– Z całą pewnością – potwierdził zdecydowanie Dumbledore.

– To był Syriusz! – wybuchnął Harry. – Wrócił!

– Nie wiem, dziecko. – Dyrektor ciężko westchnął. – Ale... Nie sugeruj się tym, że Toma zaatakował magiczny pies. To mógł być cielesny fantom. Oczywiście, natychmiast pojawia się pytanie, kto go stworzył...

Dumbledore nie powiedział nic więcej, gdyż Snape poderwał się w fotela jakby wyrzucony nagle rozwiniętą sprężyną.

– To niemożliwe, panie profesorze! – wykrzyknął.

– Dlaczego niemożliwe, Severusie? – spytał cicho stary mężczyzna, patrząc przenikliwie na Mistrza Eliksirów.

– To musiałby być ktoś, kto doskonale znał kun... Blacka! – Severus Snape był bardzo wzburzony. – Kto oprócz mnie i Lupina mógłby to zrobić?! Ale ja nie umiem tworzyć tak doskonałych fantomów, i jestem pewien, że Lupin też nie, nie mógłby mnie aż tak oszukać. Znam tylko jednego człowieka operującego po mistrzowsku taką magią i jest nim pan, panie dyrektorze!

– To nie moje dzieło – zaprzeczył Dumbledore z całkowitym spokojem. – Chyba mnie o to nie podejrzewasz?

– Nie, absolutnie nie! – odpowiedział Snape niecierpliwie. – Poza tym, gdyby to był rzeczywiście fantom, to musiałby nim sterować sam Black!

– I to mnie właśnie niepokoi i skłania do przypuszczeń, że jednak to nie był fantom, choć na to w pierwszej chwili wyglądało. Syriusz nie żyje. Niezaprzeczalnie. I nie był to jego duch...

– O, nie! – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Toteż właśnie... – mruknął ponuro dyrektor. – Nie może to być także działanie francuskiego Władcy Smoków.

– Możemy go nazywać Czarnym Rogogonem – zaproponował Snape. – Tak o nim mówią we Francji.

– Dobrze, zgoda. Z tego, co mówiłeś o Czarnym Rogogonie, wywnioskowałem, że jesteś na jego liście śmiertelnych wrogów – przypomniał Dumbledore. – Gdyby ten magiczny pies był od niego, raczej by cię nie bronił, prawda?

– A jeśli to Syriusz?! – wtrącił się gwałtownie Harry. – Wrócił zza zasłony, potężniejszy niż przedtem, z nowymi umiejętnościami i magią?

– To niemożliwe. Zza zasłony nikt nigdy nie wrócił... – szepnął stary człowiek.

***

Krzywołap biegł brzegiem jeziora, łowiąc w nozdrza doskonale mu znane zapachy. Postanowił tę noc spędzić poza zamkiem. Wiedział z nieomylnych oznak, że rano opuści to miejsce, razem z panią i jej przyjaciółmi. Jego pani spakowała kufer i dwie wielkie torby, a na wieku kufra położyła jego koszyk. Na pewno tu wrócą, nie wiedział jednak kiedy, więc postanowił wykorzystać ostatnie godziny spędzone w Hogwarcie na polowanie i włóczęgę po lesie. Dla niego ten las nie był Zakazany...

Kot przemknął wśród krzaków głogu. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że złowił nienawistny odór Nieszczura, na którego nie tak dawno polował razem ze swoim przyjacielem Niepsem. Ale zapach rozwiał się; to nie był jego wróg tylko zwykły szczur, który przebiegał tędy przed kilkoma godzinami. Krzywołap, gdy tylko to stwierdził, natychmiast przestał myśleć o Nieszczurze. W jego pamięci pojawił się obraz przyjaciela. Kot tęsknił za Niepsem. Lubił go. Wślizgnął się pomiędzy drzewa. Przypomniał sobie, że kiedyś biegali tutaj razem... Pociągnął nosem, bo nagle w jego nozdrzach pojawiła się znajoma woń. Rudzielec uniósł głowę. Niepies stał o dwa kroki od niego! Przekrzywił łeb i machał ogonem. Krzywołap podskoczył w górę jak piłka i przejmująco, radośnie zamiauczał.

Tej nocy rudy kot i wielki czarny pies polowali razem w świetle gwiazd. Jak kiedyś.


	36. Chapter 36

***

Niedziela, 14 lipca 1996 roku, godzina siódma rano, Hogwart, kwatera Mistrza Eliksirów.

Hermiona zapukała do drzwi profesora Snape'a. Otworzyły się natychmiast i dłoń mężczyzny wciągnęła ją do środka. Dziewczyna spojrzała w twarz Mistrza Eliksirów. Ciemne kręgi pod oczami profesora i jego poszarzała twarz świadczyły, że nie spał tej nocy.

– Wszystko przygotowałem – powiedział szorstko. – Nie traćmy czasu... Nie zmieniłaś zdania? – spytał zimno, wpatrując się w nią uważnie.

– Nie – odpowiedziała spokojnie.

– Dobrze – skwitował krótko. Wziął ją za rękę i poprowadził do gabinetu. Na biurku stał mały złoty kociołek z przygotowanym eliksirem i leżały dwa stalowe sztylety o mieniących się błękitnawych ostrzach. Na trzonku jednego z nich był bardzo realistycznie wyrzeźbiony kruk, zaś trzonek drugiego pokrywały misterne wizerunki jednorożców. Mężczyzna podał dziewczynie sztylet z jednorożcami.

– Musisz mi przeciąć skórę na nadgarstku dość płytko, tak, żeby nie naruszyć ścięgien – poinstruował ją.

Skinęła głową i zagryzła wargi. Dwukrotnie zacisnęła dłonie i rozprostowała palce, aby się uspokoić i opanować drżenie rąk. Udało się. Wzięła sztylet i bardzo starannie nacięła lewy nadgarstek Snape'a. Po chwili z uwagą patrzyła, jak jego krew skapuje do kociołka. Wywar w kociołku ze smoliście czarnego powoli stawał się jasnobłękitny. Trwało to kilka sekund, które dla Hermiony rozciągnęły się w całą wieczność. Mężczyzna uniósł różdżkę i szybkim zaklęciem zasklepił ranę. Podniósł drugi sztylet i ujął lewą dłoń dziewczyny. Delikatnie przeciągnął ostrzem po skórze nadgarstka. Hermiona ze zdumieniem stwierdziła, że nie czuje bólu. Teraz jej krew skapywała do kociołka. Eliksir ponownie zmienił barwę i stał się prawie przezroczysty. Snape dotknął różdżką jej rany i na skórze dziewczyny nie pozostał nawet najbledszy ślad po cięciu. Mężczyzna znów uniósł różdżkę i z kociołka zaczęła się unosić bladobłękitna mgiełka. W oparach eliksiru, nad blatem biurka pojawił się mglisty zarys jakiegoś budynku, w szybkim tempie nabierający barw i coraz wyraźniejszy.

– Patrz uważnie – zażądał Mistrz Eliksirów. – To Snape Manor.

Dziewczyna wstrzymała oddech. Właściwie trudno było powiedzieć, czego się spodziewała, ale na pewno nie tego, co właśnie ukazywało się jej oczom. Cokolwiek by nie myślała wcześniej o domu profesora.

Czworokątny dwór z dziedzińcem pośrodku. Ściany z jakiegoś jasnego kamienia zdawały się świecić. Hermiona miała nieodparte wrażenie, że trafiła do świata z powieści Jane Austen. Jezioro, stawy, lasy i ogrody. Zadbany park i zabudowania gospodarcze. Jedynym dysonansem w tym sięlskim obrazie była wysoka, ponura kamienna wieża połączona z dworem niskim, długim budynkiem bez okien, krytym ciemnym łupkiem.

Widmowa makieta obracała się powoli, tak, że dziewczyna mogła dokładnie obejrzeć ze wszystkich stron zarówno sam dwór Snape Manor, jak i jego otoczenie.

– To cała posiadłość – odezwał się Snape, przerywając jej zapatrzenie. Skupiona na wpatrywaniu się w niezwykły obraz, Hermiona niemal zapomniała o obecności profesora. Uniosła głowę, koncentrując spojrzenie na jego twarzy. Podał jej pergaminową kartę.

– Masz tu zapisaną inkantację – powiedział cicho. – Przeczytaj uważnie...

Dziewczyna przebiegła wzrokiem tekst. Położyła pergamin przed sobą na biurku i uśmiechnęła się ciepło do Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Zatem muszę dodać coś od siebie – stwierdziła spokojnie.

– Tak – potwierdził zmęczonym głosem.

Hermiona podała mu obie dłonie.

– Jestem gotowa!

– Hermiono Jane Granger! Składam w twej duszy tajemnicę istnienia mego domu i tym samym bezpieczeństwo i życie moje własne i wszystkich innych mieszkańców posiadłości Snape Manor. Od tej chwili ja, Severus Augustus Snape i ty, Hermiono Jane Granger jesteśmy związani przymierzem. Czynię cię Strażniczką Snape Manor! – Snape wypowiedział pierwszą część zaklęcia Fideliusa równym, spokojnym głosem. Ale przy tym ściskał jej dłonie tak mocno, że aż ją zabolały. Pomyślała, że to świadectwo napięcia, jakie musiał odczuwać.

– Ja, Hermiona Jane Granger przyjmuję do swojej duszy tajemnicę istnienia Snape Manor i przysięgam na życie wszystkich ludzi, których kocham i na wszystko, co jest mi drogie, że będę strzec twojej tajemnicy, Severusie Augustusie Snape po kres mego życia i poza nim, tak długo, jak długo będzie to niezbędne. I nigdy nie zdradzę jej nikomu, kto będzie chciał ją posiąść siłą lub podstępem, by skrzywdzić ciebie i twoich bliskich. Tylko osoby, które mi osobiście wskażesz, otrzymają ode mnie informację o twojej tajemnicy. A nasze przymierze pieczętuję swoją krwią. I niech tak się stanie!

– Nasza krew jest gwarantem naszego przymierza – potwierdził mężczyzna. Uwolnił dłonie dziewczyny i machnął różdżką. Obraz Snape Manor zniknął. Snape sięgnął po kociołek i rozlał eliksir do dwóch przygotowanych porcelanowych kubków. Jeden z nich był ozdobiony wizerunkiem kruka, drugi jednorożca. Profesor podsunął Hermionie kubek z krukiem, a sam chwycił drugi, z jednorożcem. Oboje jednocześnie unieśli je do ust. Eliksir był słodkawy i pachniał wanilią i lawendą. Wypili po połowie zawartości i zamienili się naczyniami.

Hermiona odstawiła pusty kubek na biurko i popatrzyła w czarne oczy. Czy jej się wydawało, czy naprawdę ujrzała w nich... wdzięczność?

– Dotrzymam przymierza i będę strzec tajemnicy Snape Manor – powiedziała głośno i wyraźnie.

– Dziękuję. Wykazałaś się prawdziwie gryfońską odwagą. – Snape pochylił się i delikatnie dotknął jej włosów. Szybko cofnął dłoń. Zaskoczona dziewczyna odetchnęła głęboko. Mimo wszystko nie spodziewała się ani podziękowania, ani takiej pochwały. Poczuła, że zalewa ją fala gorąca. Snape wcale nie był nieczuły, przejawiał normalne, ludzkie uczucia!

Mężczyzna sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej dwa listy.

– Zaraz oddam je dyrektorowi i Olafowi – oznajmił rzeczowo. – Informację dla Wiktora Kruma przekażę mu osobiście, później. A ty wracaj jak najszybciej do Wieży Gryffindoru. Nałożę teraz na ciebie zaklęcie niewidzialności, żeby nikt nie widział skąd idziesz. Zaklęcie zniknie w okolicach piątego piętra. Bądź ostrożna...

– Będę! – obiecała.

Gdy weszła do pokoju wspólnego, Ron i Harry na nią czekali.

– Gdzie byłaś? – spytał szorstko rudzielec.

Odpowiedziała mu spojrzeniem pełnym politowania i znacząco popukała się w głowę.

– Daj spokój, Ron – mruknął Harry schrypniętym głosem. – Nie zadawaj głupich pytań. Sądzę, że spakowałaś się już wczoraj i jesteś gotowa do podróży – zwrócił się do dziewczyny. – Więc nie traćmy czasu i chodźmy na dół, Snape na pewno już tam jest i wścieka się, że się spóźniamy...

***

W tym samym czasie w Bretanii...

(Francja – Bretania, wioska Le Ménec opodal Carnac).

Jasnowłosy mężczyzna przytulił się do wielkiego głazu. Tym razem udało mu się uchwycić nitkę energii. Wstrzymał oddech i delikatnie ją pociągnął. Starał się włączyć w sieć, ale okazało się, że jeszcze jest na to za wcześnie. Uszczknął odrobinę mocy, wciąż jednak zbyt mało, żeby móc choćby pomyśleć o rzuceniu jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia. Mimo wszystko, był zadowolony. Po tylu dniach niepowodzeń, wreszcie odniósł sukces. Bardzo niewielki, ale jednak. Pierwszy krok zawsze jest najtrudniejszy...

Na nieco drżących nogach wrócił do pensjonatu i rzucił się na łóżko. Miał już pewność, że jego zamierzenia się powiodą, należało zatem ułożyć plany na przyszłość.

Ułożył się wygodnie i zagłębił w rozważania.

Od czego by tu zacząć...

Czarny Rogogon wrócił do gry.

***

Niedziela, 14 lipca 1996 roku, godzina siódma rano, Bułgaria, Sofia, dom Wiktora Kruma.

Igor Karkarow wyglądał jak bardzo chory brat bliźniak Anatolija Kruma, ojca Wiktora. Wszyscy sąsiedzi bez trudu uwierzyli, że jest kuzynem Krumów, Antonem Krumem, przybyłym do Sofii z głębi Rosji, dla podratowania zdrowia. Nikt się nie dziwił, powód był oczywisty. Rzekomy „Anton" był wychudzony, miał podkrążone oczy i szarą twarz. Ale znacznie gorsze było jego spojrzenie – człowieka, który stracił już wszelką nadzieję.

– Wiktorze, jestem ci naprawdę wdzięczny, ale nie powinienem tu dłużej zostać – powiedział cicho, patrząc w czarne oczy swego ulubionego ucznia. – Moja obecność naraża ciebie i twoją rodzinę na zagładę. Naprawdę nie chcę, żeby coś wam się stało!

– Do tej pory nikt nie pomyślał, że mogę pana ukrywać, dyrektorze! – zaprotestował gorąco czarnowłosy młody mężczyzna. Energicznie potarł wydatny nos. – Myśli pan, że ten facet co tu wczoraj węszył, to śmierciożerca?

– Tak – potwierdził ze znużeniem starszy mężczyzna.

– Czyli, że pan go zna? – upewnił się Wiktor Krum.

– Nie, nie znam. Nie znałem wszystkich. – Karkarow skrzywił się gniewnie. – Ale któż by inny?

***

Niedziela, 14 lipca 1996 roku, godzina ósma rano, Hogwart, Wielka Sala.

Czarne oczy Severusa Snape'a omiotły ostrym spojrzeniem wpatrzone w niego twarze.

– Zanim przeniesiemy się do mego domu udzielę wam paru informacji – oznajmił Mistrz Eliksirów lodowatym głosem. – Przede wszystkim musicie wiedzieć, że nie mieszkam sam. Pozostali mieszkańcy Snape Manor to młode małżeństwo i para nastolatków. Ale nie ma ich tam teraz i nie pojawią się, dopóki będę was gościł. Nie spotkacie ich. Pokażę wam wszystkie pomieszczenia, także ich pokoje, ale potem je zamknę i nie będziecie tam wchodzić. Musicie mi też obiecać, że nie będziecie ruszać ich rzeczy. Ani grzebać w moich tajemnicach. Jeśli ktokolwiek to zrobi, natychmiast opuści mój dom. Bez prawa powrotu. Czy to jasne?

– Oczywiście – odpowiedział spokojnie Kingsley Shacklebolt. – Wyraził się pan tak jasno, że na pewno wszyscy zrozumieli. – Auror rozejrzał się dookoła. Oczy bliźniaków podejrzanie błyszczały.

„Oni mogą sprawić kłopoty" – pomyślał z niepokojem. – „Trzeba będzie zwrócić na nich baczną uwagę..."

– Okoliczności się zmieniły na tyle, że nasze poprzednie ustalenia są nieaktualne. Za chwilę ja, Olaf i wy troje przeniesiemy się świstoklikiem do Snape Manor – powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów, patrząc na Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę. – Pozostali przybędą jutro rano około ósmej. Świstokliki otrzymacie od pana dyrektora. – Snape odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a, który potwierdził jego słowa skinieniem głowy. – To chyba już wszystko. Będę na was czekał.

***

Świstoklik zadziałał i po kilku chwilach Harry uderzył stopami w twarde podłoże. Dłoń Snape'a podtrzymała go i tylko dlatego nie upadł. Obok niego Ron właśnie podnosił się z klęczek. Hermiona chwiała się na nogach, trzymając w ramionach wyrywającego się Krzywołapa. Ona nie upadła dzięki interwencji Olafa Goldstone'a, który obejmował ją w pasie. Snape i Goldstone stali pewnie na nogach. Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechał się ironicznie, patrząc na Rona.

– Przykro mi panie Weasley – powiedział, krzywiąc się złośliwie. – Jeśli mocno się pan potłukł, mogę dać panu maść...

– Dziękuję, nic mi nie będzie – mruknął Ron niechętnie.

Harry rozejrzał się. Stali na dziwnej mozaice. Koło podzielone podwójną falą na dwie części w kształcie przecinków. Choć może były to dwie ryby: czarna i biała. Biała miała czarne, okrągłe oko, a czarna białe.

„Doskonała symetria." – pomyślał chłopak. Na białych i czarnych pierścieniach otaczających koło widniały dziwne znaki. Dopiero po kilku chwilach Harry uświadomił sobie, że stoi na olbrzymim chińskim znaku Yang–Ying symbolizującym Kosmiczną Harmonię. Mozaika stanowiła część posadzki najbardziej zadziwiającej budowli, jaką zdarzyło mu się widzieć. Wokół nich wznosiła się stalowa konstrukcja: skratowane słupy, zawieszone na nich szklane i metalowe panele, jakieś powyginane blachy przypominające schody, ale to nie mogły być schody, bo prowadziły znikąd donikąd... Sam krąg, na którym wylądowali zdawał się być zawieszony w powietrzu nad przepływającym poniżej strumieniem. Nie widać było żadnej podpory. Harry był w najwyższym stopniu zaintrygowany. Szybko rozejrzał się ponownie i zgadł, co się za tym kryło. Tu nie było magii, jedynie bardzo pomysłowy mechanizm. Mugolski mechanizm! Tarczę, na której stali podtrzymywała od spodu olbrzymia, stalowa dłoń.

Promienie słońca oświetliły posadzkę tarczy i wtedy chłopak dostrzegł jeszcze coś – na znaku Yang–Ying ukazał się cień jednorożca splecionego ze smokiem. Złocisty smok i biały jednorożec z czarną grzywą też tworzyły znak Kosmicznej Harmonii, ale przesunięty względem znaku tła o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni. Wyglądało to niesamowicie!

– Jak stąd zejdziemy? – spytała Hermiona.

Odpowiedź nadeszła natychmiast. Mechaniczna dłoń poruszyła się. Tarcza nieco opadła, a Harry poczuł się tak, jakby jechał windą w dół. Spod kręgu wysunęła się zwinięta jak gąsienica kładka z barierkami w kształcie nachodzących na siebie trójkątów. Chłopak usłyszał, jak Hermiona wciąga ze świstem powietrze. Na twarzy dziewczyny malował się podziw. Kładka rozwinęła się i zeszli na brzeg strumienia. Olaf Goldstone machnął różdżką i wszystkie ich bagaże zniknęły, także klatki Hedwigi i Świstoświnki, z wyjątkiem samych sów, które wyraźnie z tego zadowolone usadowiły się na ramionach swoich właścicieli.

Snape zagwizdał na palcach i na ten sygnał z szumem skrzydeł nadleciało stadko testrali.

– Polecimy do domu na testralach – oznajmił Mistrz Eliksirów. – To dość daleko stąd.

– A gdzie jesteśmy? – spytał cicho Harry.

– Punkt teleportacyjny, ale nie tylko. To Świątynia Żywiołów – odpowiedział Olaf Goldstone. – Ziemia, Metal, Woda, Drzewo, Ogień. Wszystko przenika Powietrze i Światło, a ożywia Energia! Staliśmy w centralnym punkcie Świątyni, na symbolu Kosmicznej Harmonii. Z góry będzie widać najlepiej – dodał.

„Dobrze się domyślałem." – Harry westchnął w duchu.

Tymczasem testrale wylądowały przed nimi na ścieżce wysypanej białym żwirem.

– Wsiadajcie i lecimy – poganiał Snape. – Panno Granger, co się stało? – spytał niecierpliwie, widząc, że Hermiona stoi na ścieżce niezdecydowana i wyraźnie przestraszona. – Boi się pani? Przeleciała pani na testralu przez całą Anglię od Szkocji do Londynu, a teraz nie chce pani przelecieć półtorej mili? O co chodzi? Te testrale są oswojone, nie ma się pani czego obawiać!

– Ja się nie boję – jęknęła dziewczyna. – Ja ich nie widzę!

– Co takiego?! – zdumiał się profesor. – To jak pani wsiadła na testrala w Zakazanym Lesie, w dodatku w nocy?

– Luna mi go podprowadziła... – mruknęła Hermiona ponuro. Snape zirytował się wyraźnie. Podszedł do dziewczyny i chwycił ją w pasie.

– Niech pani mocno trzyma tego swojego kocura – warknął. Podniósł ją jak piórko i wsadził na grzbiet najbliżej stojącego zwierzęcia. – A wy na co czekacie?! – odwrócił się do chłopaków. – Wskakujcie na nie, ale już! Wasze sowy polecą na własnych skrzydłach – dodał szyderczo.

Widać było, że Snape wpada w coraz gorszy humor, więc Harry wolał mu się nie narażać. Chwycił za grzywę rosłego ogiera i szybko wskoczył mu na grzbiet. Ron już siedział na stojącej obok niego klaczy.

Testrale szybko wzniosły się wysoko ponad drzewa. Zatoczyły kilka kręgów ponad miejscem z którego wystartowali, tak że jeźdźcy mogli do woli podziwiać Świątynię Żywiołów. Dziwna stalowa konstrukcja widziana z góry przypominała kwiat rozchylający płatki, bo taki kształt miał na wpół przezroczysty, mieniący się tęczowo dach. Podtrzymujące go pięć słupów wyglądało bardzo delikatnie, wręcz filigranowo, jak koronki. Oplatała je pajęczyna stalowych lin. Do słupów przymocowane były szklane i metalowe płyty, błyszczące w promieniach słońca. Po obu stronach stalowego dziwadła wznosiły się sterty olbrzymich głazów. Skalne rumowisko z prawej strony stalowego kwiatu było większe i miało dwa wyraźnie zaznaczone szczyty. Szczyt bliższy konstrukcji był czarny i matowy; na drugim oparto szarą, kamienną, wydrążoną kulę z otworami. Przypominała wielki lampion, albo ekstrawagancki kominek, bo wewnątrz niej płonął żywy ogień. Z głazów po lewej stronie stalowej konstrukcji wypływały trzy małe wodospady, łączące się w burzliwy potok wpadający do okrągłego stawu o takich samych wymiarach jak tarcza na której wylądowali. Brzegi stawu porastały trzciny i pałki wodne, a na spokojnej tafli widać było białe i różowe kwiaty. Pomiędzy stawem i skałami wznosiło się niewysokie wzgórze, na którym rósł zagajnik ze zdumiewająco różnorodną roślinnością. Każde rosnące tam drzewo było innego gatunku. Spośród drzew wypływał drugi strumień, który również wpadał do stawu. Nad tym strumieniem wznosiła się tarcza ze znakiem Yang–Ying. Staw i zagajnik były oddzielone od siebie białą żwirową drogą, prowadzącą do tarczy. Stalowa konstrukcja, czarny głaz, kula z ogniem, zagajnik i staw tworzyły wierzchołki idealnego pięciokąta, którego środek stanowiła tarcza z symbolem Kosmicznej Harmonii. A wszystko razem otaczał wał ziemny w kształcie węża. Wzdłuż wału w równych odstępach rosły brzozy. Droga przechodziła pomiędzy łbem i ogonem węża i wiła się dalej, poprzez rozległe tereny Snape Manor.

Testrale poleciały w kierunku jeziora, nad którym wybudowano dwór. Z daleka dom Snape'a przypominał teatralną dekorację. Jasne ściany, dobre proporcje, duże okna... Budynek sprawiał wrażenie dziwnie radosnego. Jedynie ponura kamienna wieża, stojąca w pewnej odległości od dworu, psuła miłe odczucia. Harry spojrzał na ciemną sylwetkę Snape'a lecącego przed nim. Właściciel Snape Manor nie pasował do tego domu zupełnie.

„Ciekawe, jak to wygląda w środku..." – pomyślał chłopak. Za chwilę miał się tego dowiedzieć.

Wylądowali na wewnętrznym dziedzińcu dworu, brukowanym płytami z jasnego kamienia. Na środku dziedzińca szemrała fontanna, wokół której stały donice z kwitnącymi krzewami. Harry ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że na każdym krzaku widać kwiaty w różnych kolorach, od prawie białych poprzez bladoróżowe, fioletowe do ciemnoniebieskich. Nie dano im się jednak zbyt długo rozglądać. Popędzani przez obu mężczyzn szybko weszli do środka.

Wnętrza były jasne, rozświetlone promieniami słońca wpadającymi przez wielkie okna. Harry miał dziwne uczucie całkowitej nierealności zdarzeń. Podświadomie spodziewał się ciemnych mebli i zaniedbania, tymczasem było dokładnie odwrotnie. Ściany pomalowane na pastelowe kolory, wesołe, żywe barwy obić foteli i kanap, jak również kolorowe dodatki tworzyły niezwykle miłą atmosferę. W powietrzu unosił się zapach damskich perfum...

A na środku holu stały cztery skrzaty głośno wykrzykujące powitania i kłaniające się tak nisko, że niemal zamiatały podłogę nosami.

***

Hermiona ze zdumieniem przyglądała się czwórce radośnie wyszczerzonych skrzatów. Zarówno obie skrzatki jak i skrzaty, młody i stary, mieli na sobie szykowne ubrania! Nie, to niemożliwe! W Snape Manor pracują wolne skrzaty?!

– Witajcie! Szanowny pan profesor! Szanowny pan Olaf!

– Jak miło poznać panicza Harry'ego!

– Witamy szanownych gości w Snape Manor!

Mistrz Eliksirów spokojnie przeczekał lawinę powitalnych okrzyków.

– Ja też się cieszę, że was widzę – odpowiedział zdumiewająco łagodnym głosem.

„Snape i łagodność?! Świat się kończy!" – pomyślała dziewczyna.

– Kiedy pani opuściła dom? – spytał Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Piętnaście minut temu – odpowiedział żywo najstarszy skrzat. – Była razem z panienką i panienka zostawiła dla pana list, sir – dodał wyjmując spod szaty mały zwój pergaminu. Snape wyciągnął rękę i wziął pergamin. Czytał list marszcząc brwi a na jego twarzy widać było coraz większe zdumienie.

– Hmm... – mruknął z zastanowieniem. – Dobrze, niech będzie. Zrobiliście wszystko tak, jak pani wam poleciła? – zapytał surowo.

– Tak, profesorze, sir! – wykrzyknęły skrzaty zgodnym chórem. – Przygotowaliśmy apartament dla panienki Granger, tak jak pani nam kazała!

– W takim razie najpierw podajcie nam śniadanie, a potem... – Snape obrzucił wzrokiem pełnym dezaprobaty porzucone na najbliższej kanapie czerwone korale i dwie złote apaszki. – Pozbieracie wszystkie rzeczy pani i panienki porozrzucane po domu i położycie w buduarku u pani na stole.

– Śniadanie jest gotowe – powiedziała starsza skrzatka kłaniając się nisko.

– Więc chodźmy do kuchni coś zjeść, na pewno jesteście głodni, skoro wyruszyliśmy z Hogwartu bez śniadania – zarządził gospodarz, zwracając się do swoich gości. – A później pokażę wam dom – obiecał, patrząc na troje młodych ludzi.

***

Dom był zdumiewający. Przede wszystkim bardzo duży. Parter, dwa piętra i poddasze zwiedzali całe przedpołudnie. Najpierw Snape pokazał im przeznaczone dla nich pokoje, a potem resztę domu. Harry przeżywał zaskoczenie za zaskoczeniem. Jego apartament – bo trudno byłoby to nazwać inaczej, składał się z gabinetu, salonika, sypialni, garderoby i pokoju kąpielowego. Lekkie mebelki, ściany obite wzorzystymi materiałami i mnóstwo kwiatów doniczkowych. Żadnych ponurych barw, jedynym ciemnym meblem było wielkie, rzeźbione w jednorożce biurko z mnóstwem szuflad. Regał w gabinecie wypełniały książki, między innymi o quidditchu!

– Zabrałem z naszej biblioteki szkolnej wszystko co tam było na temat quidditcha – poinformował go Snape. – Będziecie mieli co robić wieczorami, jak się wam znudzi nauka – obiecał złowieszczo, łypiąc na chłopaków spode łba.

Pokoje bardzo się Harry'emu podobały. Jednego był całkowicie pewny – to nie Mistrz Eliksirów je urządzał! Autorką wystroju była chyba tajemnicza „pani"...

W sypialni, oprócz całkiem nowoczesnego łóżka, małego stolika i kilku wygodnych foteli był duży kominek, przy którym stała staroświecka sofa obita czerwonym aksamitem i zarzucona mnóstwem poduszek. A na samym szczycie sterty poduszek siedział MIŚ. Harry chciwie wyciągnął rękę i chwycił sfatygowaną zabawkę. Miś nie miał jednego oka i jednego ucha. Był brązowy, z białymi końcami łapek, pod jedną łapką z tyłu widniało wyraźnie wklęśnięcie. Chociaż był idealnie czysty, to było oczywiste, że wiele przeszedł. Chłopiec delikatnie pogładził pluszowy łepek.

– Widzę, że jednak pamiętasz swoją pierwszą zabawkę. – Spokojny głos Snape'a wyrwał Harry'ego z transu.

– To jest... TEN MIŚ?! – wykrzyknął Harry. Wypełniało go w tym momencie takie kłębowisko uczuć, że nie był w stanie się w nich rozeznać.

– Tak – potwierdził spokojnie Snape. – To jest TEN MIŚ. Widocznie był ci pisany, bo trafił do moich rąk kilka dni temu. Rozpoznałem go natychmiast, pomimo że był straszliwie brudny, porwany, miał spalone ucho i brakuje mu, jak widzisz, oka. Ale nie miałem wątpliwości. Szybko zrozumiesz, dlaczego – zakończył tajemniczo. – Odłóż go teraz, będziesz miał jeszcze dość czasu, żeby poznać jego magię – dodał z powagą. – Popatrz tutaj – wskazał dłonią kominek.

Chłopiec delikatnie położył zabawkę na sofie i spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku. Nad kominkiem wisiał dziwny obraz: stolik a na nim patera z owocami i wazon z bukietem kwiatów, odbijające się w dużym lustrze, oraz wygodny fotel na tle okna przesłoniętego koronkową firanką – wyglądało to tak, jakby ktoś przed chwilą stamtąd odszedł... i rzeczywiście tak było. Tu czekała na Harry'ego największa niespodzianka.

– Lily! – zawołał Snape stając przed obrazem. – Twój syn już tu jest!

W złotych ramach nagle pojawiła się piękna rudowłosa kobieta w prostej zielonej sukni. Kolor sukni był identyczny z kolorem jej oczu.

– Harry! – wykrzyknęła. – Witaj synku!

– Witaj! Mamo... – Harry z najwyższym trudem powstrzymał cisnące mu się do oczu łzy. Portret jego matki. W Snape Manor! Nie, tego się absolutnie nie spodziewał! Lily uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

– Nareszcie! Czekałam na ciebie, synku – powiedziała z czułością. – Tak bardzo chciałam z tobą porozmawiać! O tyle rzeczy chciałabym cię zapytać...

– I ja ciebie też, mamo... – szepnął Harry zdławionym głosem.

– W takim razie porozmawiajcie sobie teraz – zaproponował Snape. – A ja z panną Granger i panem Weasleyem zajmiemy się omawianiem rozkładu zajęć na dzisiejsze popołudnie.

Mężczyzna stanowczo popchnął Hermionę i Rona w stronę drzwi. Harry ledwie to zauważył. Z zapartym tchem wpatrywał się w twarz matki.

– Przyjdziemy tu za godzinę – oznajmił Snape. Szczęknęła klamka i w pokoju zapadła cisza. Harry uśmiechnął się przez łzy i podszedł jeszcze bliżej do kominka.

***

Godzinę później...

Harry czuł się bardzo szczęśliwy. To było jak cudowny sen. Lily wypytywała go o Hogwart i jego przyjaciół, a sama opowiedziała mu o swoich szkolnych czasach. Czas mijał niepostrzeżenie...

Skrzypnięcie drzwi przerwało im rozmowę. Chłopak z żalem popatrzył na stojących w progu Snape'a, Goldstone'a i swoich przyjaciół.

– Lily, wybacz, że wam przerywam, ale mam młodzieży jeszcze sporo do pokazania w Snape Manor. Porozmawiacie sobie jeszcze wieczorem, po kolacji, a teraz chodź z nami – zaproponował Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Bardzo chętnie – zaśmiała się kobieta. – Będę na obrazie w panieńskim apartamencie – oznajmiła i zniknęła. Harry wzdrygnął się. „Panieński apartament"?!

Za niecałą minutę dowiedział się, o co chodziło.

***

Snape zaprowadził ich do sąsiedniego apartamentu.

– Te pokoje przeznaczone są dla panny Granger – poinformował. – Kiedyś mieszkała tu ciotka mojego ojca, potem moja starsza siostra, a jeszcze wcześniej inne panny z rodziny Snape. Aktualna mieszkanka jest waszą rówieśnicą, w listopadzie skończy szesnaście lat. To ona zdecydowała, że teraz ty będziesz tu mieszkać podczas pobytu w Snape Manor. – Spojrzał na Hermionę i na jego twarzy ukazał się dziwny uśmieszek. – Ten apartament zawsze należał do młodej dziewczyny i tradycją jest, że każda kolejna mieszkanka musi coś tu zostawić. Coś osobistego.

Wziął do ręki wachlarz z czarnej koronki, porzucony na sofie obitej błękitnym jedwabiem haftowanym w złote smoki.

– To należało do mojej stryjecznej prababki – oznajmił, rozkładając wachlarz.

Hermiona wyglądała tak, jakby zabrakło jej słów. Niepewnie rozglądała się po jasnym saloniku szeroko otwartymi oczami. Ron uspokajająco poklepał ją po ramieniu. Harry kręcił głową, nie wiedząc, na co najpierw patrzeć. Matka uśmiechnęła się do niego z obrazu martwej natury i filuternie przymrużyła lewe oko. Chłopak odpowiedział niepewnym uśmiechem.

– A... To? – spytała z zaciekawieniem Hermiona, wskazując na siedzącą na komodzie piękną porcelanową lalkę w bardzo strojnej sukni.

– A to ukochana lalka mojej starszej siostry – odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów.

Wyobraźnia Harry'ego nieoczekiwanie podsunęła mu obraz panny Snape. Czarne włosy i oczy, garbaty nos... Ciekawe, czy naprawdę tak wyglądała? Może jest tu jej portret? Pewnie tak, więc niebawem powinien się o tym przekonać. Postanowił bardzo uważnie przyjrzeć się wszystkim portretom w Snape Manor. To byli przecież jego krewni!

Mały salonik miał obite cytrynowym jedwabiem ściany, na których wisiały obrazy przedstawiające głównie owoce i kwiaty, oraz jeden pejzaż. Ten właśnie obraz przyciągnął szczególną uwagę Harry'ego. Widać było na nim dom i sad z kwitnącymi drzewami, lekko kołyszącymi się na wietrze, a przy samym domu rosły krzaki róż.

Snape zauważył zainteresowanie chłopaka i wymienił szybkie spojrzenie z Lily. Kobieta nieznacznie skinęła głową. Mężczyzna dotknął ramienia Harry'ego.

– To dom twoich rodziców w Dolinie Godryka – powiedział cicho.

Harry wzdrygnął się i obejrzał na Snape'a, a potem chciwie zapatrzył na namalowany na płótnie dom. Jego dom... Lily uśmiechnęła się smutno.

Hermiona zerknęła na przyjaciela i szybko otworzyła drzwi prowadzące do sypialni. Pokoje w apartamencie były położone w amfiladzie: z sypialni przechodziło się do małego buduarku urządzonego w czerwieni i złocie, oraz do łazienki i garderoby. Drugie drzwi z saloniku prowadziły do gabinetu pełnego książek oraz płyt gramofonowych. Na biurku stał staroświecki gramofon. Dziewczyna z niedowierzaniem patrzyła na ten przedmiot i po prostu nie mogła uwierzyć, w to, co widzi. Gramofon miał tubę i pociemniałą ze starości drewnianą obudowę, ale nie było korbki, tylko elektryczny kabel. Szybko się rozejrzała i dopiero w tym momencie uświadomiła sobie, że w Snape Manor nie ma świec, tylko elektryczne lampy! Przy drzwiach widać było włącznik światła, a nad listwami podłogowymi sprytnie zamaskowane kontakty. A to wcale nie był koniec. Mieli dokonać jeszcze całej serii zdumiewających odkryć.

***

Galeria w korytarzu na pierwszym piętrze była wypełniona obrazami. Głównie były to portrety, ale nie tylko – także pejzaże i sceny batalistyczne. Oprócz czarodziejskich malowideł wisiały na ścianach mugolskie dzieła sztuki i to bardzo... hmm... nowoczesne. Harry wpatrywał się w nie i nie mógł ochłonąć ze zdziwienia. Nie próbował jednak o nic pytać. Co ciekawe, żadnego pytania nie zadała też Hermiona. Niestety, ani Snape, ani Goldstone nie powiedzieli nic na ten temat, więc intrygująca zagadka obecności mugolskich obrazów w starym czarodziejskim dworze pozostała nierozwiązana.

Lily towarzyszyła im cały czas, przechodząc z obrazu do obrazu. Harry z niemałą przyjemnością stwierdził, że wszędzie witana jest przez rezydentów malowideł bardzo serdecznie, niekiedy wręcz z entuzjazmem. Niestety, ku wielkiemu żalowi chłopaka, najmłodsze portrety były z drugiej połowy dziewiętnastego wieku. Nie dowiedział się więc, jak wyglądała siostra Severusa Snape'a. Za to poznał swoich innych krewnych. Portrety przedstawiały przodków Mistrza Eliksirów zarówno tych żyjących bardzo dawno temu, jak i tych z czasów późniejszych, ale niestety nie wisiały w porządku chronologicznym, tak że trudno było się zorientować, kto kiedy żył. Co gorsza, dostojni antenaci i antenatki gospodarza odwiedzali się nieustannie nawzajem i chyba nikt z nich nie znajdował się w swoich własnych ramach. Olbrzymim zaskoczeniem dla Harry'ego stało się odkrycie, że przodkowie Snape'a pochodzili z różnych krajów, i to nawet bardzo odległych od Brytanii. Brodaci wikingowie w rogatych hełmach sąsiadowali z Japonkami i Francuzkami. Zabawne było ujrzeć na jednym obrazie rozmawiające ze sobą dwie damy – jedną w krynolinie, a drugą w kimonie. Gdy dołączyła do nich Lily, wszystkie trzy przeniosły się do sąsiedniego obrazu, gdzie groźnie wyglądający samuraj i rycerz w lśniącej zbroi dyskutowali o różnicach między prostym mieczem a kataną.

***

Apartamenty „młodych państwa" i „panicza" były urządzone nowocześnie i tchnęły niezwykle pogodną atmosferą, ale najciekawszym pomieszczeniem był tu gabinet „młodej pani". Pomijając koszmarny bałagan, na który składały się porozrzucane wszędzie rysunki techniczne jakichś budowli oraz linijki, ekierki, pędzelki, ołówki i inne, trudno rozpoznawalne przedmioty, czuć było tutaj twórczy nastrój. Harry miał ogromną ochotę wziąć jeden z czystych arkuszy brystolu walających się na biurku i coś namalować. Może działał tu czar inspiracji? Nieco z boku, tuż przy panoramicznym oknie, ustawiono na sztalugach olejny obraz przedstawiający Snape Manor z lotu ptaka. Kiedy Harry i Ron zbliżyli się do sztalug, malowidło ożyło. Budynek zaczął się obracać, tak że można go było obejrzeć z każdej strony. Ron wyciągnął rękę chcąc dotknąć płótna. W tym momencie okazało się, że „młoda pani" ma dość specyficzne poczucie humoru. Budynek zniknął z obrazu, a pojawiła się na nim wredna gęba trolla, który wrzasnął: „Łapy przy sobie!", a potem pokazał im język.

***

Korytarz prowadzący do prywatnych apartamentów Mistrza Eliksirów oświetlały szerokie okna, przez które widać było wypielęgnowany ogród otoczony murem. Był to niezwykły ogród, nie przypominał niczego, co Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Kojarzył się z Dalekim Wschodem – Chinami i Japonią. No, ale nic w tym nie było dziwnego, przecież wśród przodków Snape'a byli Japończycy...

Drzwi na końcu korytarza zdobił witraż z chińskim ogniomiotem. Gdy podeszli bliżej, smok poruszył się i mrugnął filuternie, jednocześnie wypuszczając z pyska strugę ognia, która uformowała się w napis: „Witajcie!"

Za drzwiami czekała kolejna niespodzianka. Wielki pokój przypominał salę kinową. Telewizor z ogromnym ekranem zajmował w nim centralne miejsce. Szerokie, rozsuwane drzwi ukazywały wnętrze kolejnego pomieszczenia. Była to sala komputerowa.

– Olaf, zajmij się panem Weasleyem – zarządził Snape, mrugając do przyjaciela. Goldstone skinął głową i gestem przywołał Rona do jednego ze stołów. Norweg wyjął z wysokiej szafki laptop i położył go na blacie.

– To jest komputer – powiedział do rudzielca. – Bardzo sympatyczna zabawka, ale nie tylko, bywa niezwykle użyteczna. Zaraz pokażę panu, do czego może posłużyć...

***

Gabinet Snape'a był dokładnie taki, jakim go Harry sobie wyobrażał. Wielki, dość mroczny pokój z olbrzymim, ciemnym biurkiem pośrodku. Wszystkie ściany przesłaniały regały i szafy biblioteczne zapchane książkami. Kilka stolików pomocniczych, na których leżały czasopisma, rozstawiono przy fotelach. Wielkie okna, przesłonięte ciemnymi kotarami z ciężkiego aksamitu i delikatnymi firankami, przepuszczały niewiele światła. Ale nieliczne promienie słoneczne przefiltrowane przez koronkowe firanki w kolorze starego złota zmiękczały kontury mebli i sprawiały, że pokój mimo wszystko sprawiał wrażenie przytulnego.

Jedynymi niepasującymi do wnętrza sprzętami były – kwietnik z barwnymi storczykami tworzącymi niezwykle jaskrawą kompozycję, i sprzęt komputerowy na stoliku ustawionym pomiędzy dwoma oknami. A jakby tego było mało, na biurku leżał laptop...

Mistrz Eliksirów włączył komputer i po chwili, gdy na ekranie monitora pojawiły się ikony programów, włożył do kasety błyszczącą płytę CD, po czym gestem zaprosił ich by podeszli bliżej. Spojrzał uważnie na Harry'ego.

– Za chwilę zobaczysz coś, co jest moim prezentem dla ciebie na urodziny – powiedział. – Myślę, że ci się spodoba. Nie dałem ci tego w Hogwarcie, bo tam nie mógłbyś tego obejrzeć.

Na płytce było mnóstwo zdjęć. Harry wpatrywał się w ekran komputera z zapartym tchem. Zdjęcia Lily... Lily w laboratorium nachylona nad kociołkiem... Lily na miotle... Lily z bukietem kwiatów... Kilka krótkich filmów z jego matką w roli głównej. Lily bawiła się z psem i dwoma kotami, huśtała się w hamaku i czytała książkę...

Chłopak oderwał spojrzenie od ekranu i popatrzył na Snape'a. Nie musiał nic mówić, by wyrazić wdzięczność, mężczyzna doskonale go zrozumiał.

Harry schował cenny kompakt do kieszeni torby, w której leżał jego laptop. Okazało się, że ten komputer już czekał na niego w gabinecie. Snape nie podarował mu go ot, tak sobie...

***

Olaf Goldstone szeptał coś do Snape'a zerkając na Harry'ego. Chłopcy i Hermiona spojrzeli po sobie nieco zaintrygowani.

– Severusie, myślę, że trzeba go o to spytać – powiedział nagle Norweg na tyle głośno, że wszyscy troje usłyszeli.

– Tak sądzisz, Olaf? – mruknął Snape z powątpiewaniem. – Wszyscy jego przyjaciele będą tutaj.

– A jeśli nie? – Norweg uśmiechnął się psotnie.

– No, dobrze. Czy chcesz zaprosić kogoś na swoje urodziny? – spytał Snape, patrząc na Harry'ego. – Oczywiście mam na myśli osoby spoza grona tych, którzy i tak będą tu obecni.

Harry zawahał się. Uświadomił sobie... Właściwie wiedział to od dawna. Tak, chciał „kogoś" zaprosić... Poczuł ku swojej wielkiej irytacji, że się czerwieni. Snape przyglądał mu się z wzrastającym zainteresowaniem, unosząc lewą brew.

– Aha... – bąknął mężczyzna, jakby tłumił śmiech. Rozbawienie Mistrza Eliksirów podziałało na chłopaka mobilizująco, jak ostroga.

– Chciałbym zaprosić Lunę Lovegood! – wypalił.

– W porządku. – Snape skinął głową. Harry był mu ogromnie wdzięczny za całkowity brak komentarza. – Jeszcze dzisiaj porozumiem się z panem Lovegoodem. Jestem pewien, że się zgodzi.

– Luna coś wspominała, że wybiera się latem z ojcem do Szwecji na obserwację chrapaków krętorogich – wtrącił się nieoczekiwanie Ron, odrobinę ironicznym tonem. – Chyba ich nie zobaczą – dodał złośliwie.

– Ron! – odezwała się ostro, karcącym tonem Hermiona, rzucając rudzielcowi gniewne spojrzenie. – Po wydarzeniach w Ministerstwie i doniesieniach „Proroka" o Knocie i goblinach, przestałam lekceważyć to, co mówi Luna!

Snape spojrzał na dziewczynę wyraźnie zaintrygowany.

– A co takiego mówiła panna Lovegood? – spytał nienaturalnie łagodnym głosem.

– Luna wiedziała o ognistych heliopatach Knota, a ja myślałam, że ona bredzi – powiedziała szorstko Hermiona. – Mówiła też o tym, że Knot morduje gobliny i chce przejąć Bank Gringotta...

– Nie, o przejęciu Banku Gringotta Luna nie mówiła, to było w „Quibblerze" – przerwał Harry.

– A owszem – zaśmiał się Ron. – Jak również o tym, że Syriusz to solista „Hobgoblinów"... Jak mu tam było?

– Stubby Boardman – podpowiedziała Hermiona.

– Interesujące – stwierdził wyraźnie zaintrygowany Olaf Goldstone. – A jaki jest związek tak dobrze poinformowanej panny Lovegood z „Quibblerem"? Czy ona pracuje w redakcji?

– Nie, jej ojciec jest wydawcą „Quibblera" oraz jego naczelnym i chyba jedynym redaktorem – odpowiedziała żywo Hermiona.

– Nigdy nie traktowaliśmy poważnie tej gazety, a teraz mam wrażenie, że to był chyba błąd... – powiedział z namysłem Goldstone. – Jak sądzisz, Sev? – spojrzał uważnie na Snape'a.

– Bardzo możliwe... – W tonie Mistrza Eliksirów słychać było jakąś ostrzegawczą nutę. Obaj mężczyźni spoważnieli. Harry zastanawiał się, czy rzeczywiście w ich oczach przez chwilę widać było niepokój.

***

Mistrz Eliksirów otworzył podwójne, rzeźbione drzwi i stanął w nich zagradzając im trojgu drogę. Harry zerknął mu przez ramię. Zobaczył kamienne schody z rzeźbioną marmurową balustradą. Olbrzymi kryształowy żyrandol, kamienne płyty na podłodze. Jasnoszare ściany. Klatka schodowa, dość ponura z wyglądu. Z lewej strony zamknięte drzwi, zapewne prowadzące do dalszych pomieszczeń. A na wprost wejścia, w którym stali – na kamiennym postumencie znajdował się duży, złociście połyskujący, metalowy posąg siedzącego Buddy. Snape odwrócił się do nich.

– Tych schodów nie będziecie używać – powiedział z naciskiem, groźnym głosem. – Zaraz zamknę te drzwi, a teraz się odsuńcie! – zażądał.

Hermiona i Ron odskoczyli od niego jak oparzeni. Harry szybko dał krok do tyłu. Cała trójka spojrzała na siebie z zaintrygowaniem. O co tu chodzi? Uważnie śledzili poczynania gospodarza. Snape wyciągnął różdżkę i lekkimi ruchami wprawił w ruch posąg. Budda popłynął w powietrzu, minął drzwi i z lekkim stukotem zatrzymał się tuż za nimi. Mistrz Eliksirów ostatni raz machnął różdżką i drzwi się zatrzasnęły, po czym zaczęły znikać. Harry z zapartym tchem patrzył, jak masywne drewniane drzwi powoli tracą ciemną barwę i wtapiają się w mur. Jeszcze przez moment wyglądały, jak namalowany na ścianie delikatny fresk, a za chwilę już ich nie było. Pozostał tylko posąg łagodnie uśmiechniętego Buddy na tle jasnej ściany.

***

Kuchnia w Snape Manor była bardzo jasna i przestronna. Krzątające się skrzaty co chwila zagadywały do nich wesoło, podsuwając różne smakołyki. Harry rozejrzał się dookoła. Podczas śniadania był zaabsorbowany czym innym, więc nie przyglądał się zbytnio otoczeniu. Teraz jednak było inaczej. Obiad jedli niespiesznie, Olaf Goldstone i Snape rozmawiali o rybach i wędkowaniu, a temat wyraźnie ich obu bardzo interesował. Zaabsorbowani konwersacją nie zwracali uwagi na pozostałych biesiadników. Młodzież zatem miała czas, żeby przyjrzeć się w skupieniu wnętrzu kuchni.

Wszystkie meble były białe. Szafki, krzesła i duży stół. Oprócz pieca z kafli malowanych w smoki, kwiaty i jednorożce, w kuchni był kominek i mnóstwo mugolskich urządzeń. Nowoczesna lodówka, mikrofalówka i kuchenka z płytą grzewczą na podczerwień, mikser i ekspres do kawy – pochowane w szafkach nie rzucały się w oczy, ale Snape pokazał im to wszystko ze zgryźliwym komentarzem skierowanym do Harry'ego i Hermiony, że niewątpliwie wiedzą jak się z tym całym chłamem obchodzić i w związku z tym on liczy na to, że niczego nie zepsują. Harry pomyślał, że to prawda, że przyzwyczajenie jest drugą naturą człowieka. Snape w swoim własnym domu pokazywał im inną, zdecydowanie łagodniejszą twarz, niż w szkole, ale od czasu do czasu wyskakiwał ni stąd ni zowąd z nieoczekiwanymi złośliwościami. A może chciał podtrzymać imidża?

***

Czas między obiadem i kolacją spędzili w sali komputerowej. Harry i Ron zapamiętale grali w komputerowego quidditcha. Olaf Goldstone pokazał im, jak połączyć dwa komputery w jeden system. Ron, początkowo nastawiony nieufnie do tej dziwnej mugolskiej rozrywki, szybko zmienił zdanie, gdy okazało się, że bez problemu daje sobie radę z prowadzeniem postaci graczy. Teraz zręcznie bronił bramek przed atakującym go ścigającym, prowadzonym przez Harry'ego.

Obok szafki zawierającej płyty i kasety video wisiał obraz przedstawiający wazon z bukietem róż. Lily Potter delikatnie głaskała główki kwiatów i z nieukrywanym rozbawieniem przyglądała się swemu synowi i jego przyjacielowi rozgorączkowanym grą.

Hermiona z pogardą odmówiła udziału w zabawie i zajęła się przeglądaniem płyt kompaktowych, które Snape zostawił im „do obejrzenia".

Wreszcie chłopcom trochę znudziła się gra i dołączyli do Hermiony. To, co zobaczyli na ekranie okazało się tak fascynujące, że gdy zabrzmiał gong na kolację z trudem wrócili do rzeczywistości. Obrazy tropikalnego lasu, wspaniałe krajobrazy odległych miejsc, niezwykłe budowle, rzeźby i obrazy pobudzały im wyobraźnię i pragnienie, by zobaczyć ich jeszcze więcej.

***

Kolację zjedli prawie w całkowitym milczeniu. Po dniu pełnym wrażeń zarówno Hermiona jak i chłopcy byli tak zmęczeni, że nie mieli już ochoty rozmawiać. Tym bardziej, że obecność Snape'a wyglądającego, jakby z trudem tłumił wściekłość, odbierała resztki chęci do prowadzenia konwersacji. Olaf Goldstone opuścił ich tuż przed kolacją, wyjaśniając, że musi wracać do domu, ale pojawi się tu znów za kilka dni.

***

Hermiona poszła do swojego apartamentu z mocnym postanowieniem, że położy się jak najszybciej do łóżka. Wychodziła właśnie spod prysznica, gdy usłyszała gwałtowne stukanie do drzwi. Szybko włożyła szlafrok i mocno zaniepokojona spytała: – Kto tam?!

– Ciii... To ja, Ron! – usłyszała. Zdumiona otworzyła drzwi i chłopak wślizgnął się do środka. Ciaśniej otuliła się szlafrokiem, bo Ron nagle zachłannie zagapił się na jej dekolt. Spojrzenie mu zmętniało i przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby zapomniał o całym świecie. Hermiona wbrew woli poczuła się mile połechtana jego zainteresowaniem, ale natychmiast otrzeźwiła ją myśl, że on raczej nie przyszedł tu w celu podziwiania jej wdzięków...

– O co chodzi? – spytała.

– Eee... no, wiesz... Pomyślałem sobie... że moglibyśmy... eee... pójść na spacer po kolacji... – jąkał się Ron, wyraźnie skonfundowany. Chyba myśli mu pouciekały i miał chwilowe kłopoty z koncentracją. Hermiona błyskawicznie rozważyła propozycję. A właściwie... Dlaczego nie?

– Dobrze, poczekaj tu, zaraz się ubiorę – powiedziała stanowczo, wskazując chłopakowi fotel. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi sypialni i niepewnie zajrzała do garderoby. Nie miała wielkiego wyboru, bo nie zabrała ze sobą dużej ilości ubrań. Z westchnieniem wciągnęła dżinsy i t–shirt, a po krótkim namyśle narzuciła jeszcze sweter. Noce są chłodne.

Gdy wyszli do ogrodu Ron bez wahania skierował się w stronę dużej altany oplecionej winoroślą. Słońce właśnie zachodziło i drzewa rzucały długie cienie.

– Możemy tam trochę posiedzieć... Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać – powiedział cicho Ron. Hermiona skinęła głową. Ona też chciała podzielić się z przyjacielem swoimi myślami. Zanim pojawi się reszta gości powinni pewne kwestie przedyskutować. Była zadowolona, że są we dwoje tylko z Ronem. Harry na pewno rozmawia z portretem matki, więc ona dziś wieczorem będzie mieć Rona tylko dla siebie... Chłopak przytulił ją, gdy weszli pod dach altany. Wsunął dłonie w jej włosy i delikatnie pocałował w usta. Właściwie trudno to było nawet nazwać pocałunkiem, bo było tylko lekkim muśnięciem warg, ale dziewczynie zrobiło się gorąco. Objęła Rona za szyję i sama mocno go pocałowała. Przez kilka następnych chwil całowali się namiętnie, zapominając o całym świecie. Od tego frapującego zajęcia oderwało ich ciche rżenie, przypominające śmiech. Oboje gwałtownie odwrócili się w stronę wejścia. Stał tam oświetlony światłem księżyca niezwykły jednorożec. Od srebrzyście białej sierści ostro odcinały się smoliście czarna grzywa i taki sam ogon. Rogaty koń machnął łbem, a na jego długim złotym rogu zamigotały iskry odbitych świateł lamp.

Hermiona ścisnęła dłoń Rona.

– Tsss... – szepnęła tak cicho, że ledwie ją usłyszał. – Nie spłoszmy go...

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, zapatrzony na cudowne zwierzę. Jednorożec jednak najwyraźniej nie należał do tak płochliwych, jak jego pobratymcy. Podszedł jeszcze bliżej i zajrzał do altany. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nich czarnymi jak węgiel oczami, po czym cofnął się i nieśpiesznie oddalił, znikając im z pola widzenia.

Ron objął Hermionę ramieniem i oboje usiedli na ławce przytuleni do siebie. Długo milczeli pod wrażeniem niezwykłego spotkania.

– Co chciałeś mi powiedzieć, Ron? – spytała wreszcie łagodnie dziewczyna, otrząsnąwszy się z hipnotycznego zachwytu.

– Mnóstwo rzeczy – westchnął rudzielec, przytulając ją mocniej. – Nie wiem od czego zacząć... Po pierwsze: Percy. Po drugie: Snape Manor i jego tajemnice...

– Ron! – przerwała mu z oburzeniem Hermiona. – Obiecaliśmy nie grzebać w tajemnicach Snape'a!

– Ja nie mam zamiaru grzebać w jego tajemnicach – mruknął zmieszany chłopak. – Ale to wszystko jest bardzo dziwne, nie sądzisz?

– Noo... Owszem – przyznała z ociąganiem w głosie.

– Ci ludzie, co tu z nim mieszkają... To na pewno jego krewni – oznajmił Ron tonem odkrywcy.

– To jest dla mnie oczywiste – odpowiedziała spokojnie. – Sama jestem bardzo ciekawa... – wyznała nieco niechętnie.

Rozmawiali bardzo długo. Katalog tajemnic i domysłów ciągnął się i wił jak wąż. Kim byli mieszkańcy Snape Manor? Dlaczego obraz przedstawiający dom rodziców Harry'ego w Dolinie Godryka wisiał w panieńskim apartamencie? To, że portret Lily znajdował się w Snape Manor, było dość łatwo wytłumaczyć pokrewieństwem Snape'a i mamy Harry'ego, ale inne zagadki intrygowały i drażniły, rozpalając do białości ciekawość zarówno Rona, jak i Hermiony. Wolne skrzaty, pracownia „młodej pani", mugolskie obrazy w galerii – wszystkie te „dziwności" rodziły pytania, na które oboje nie znajdowali odpowiedzi. Wszelkie domysły wydawały się szalone i nieprawdopodobne. Wreszcie dali spokój i zaczęli wałkować kwestię Percy'ego. Hermiona nie ukrywała, że podejrzewa młodego Weasleya o szpiegowanie na rzecz „tych innych czarodziejów". Ron – o dziwo! – zgadzał się z nią. Bardzo niechętnie, co prawda, ale jednak. Szczerze przyznał, że długo bronił się przed uznaniem tego za prawdopodobne, chociaż wiele na to wskazywało.

– Ale uwierzę w to całkowicie dopiero po otrzymaniu absolutnie pewnych dowodów – stwierdził chłopak. Hermiona zgodziła się z nim.

Na tym zakończyli rozmowę o tajemnicach. I zajęli się czymś znacznie przyjemniejszym...

Nie zauważyli, kiedy zapadła głęboka noc. Wrócili do dworu trzymając się za ręce.

***

Harry nie mógł zasnąć. Kręciło mu się w głowie od natłoku myśli. Rozmowa z portretem matki przeciągnęła się długo w noc. Wciąż powtarzał sobie, że to nie jest jego prawdziwa mama, tylko jej portret, ale pomimo tego nie mógł wyzbyć się wrażenia, że rozmawia z nią samą, a nie z namalowanym wyobrażeniem jej osoby. To, co usłyszał, wzburzyło go i ucieszyło jednocześnie. Lily opowiedziała mu swoją wersję walki o Snape Manor z krewnymi Severusa. Dowiedział się też, że mieszkała tutaj od ukończenia szkoły do wyjścia za mąż, a także tego, że Snape utrzymywał ją przez dwa ostatnie lata szkolne, ponieważ babka odmówiła jej pieniędzy.

– Gdyby nie Severus, umarłabym z głodu – opowiadała Lily.

Harry miał mnóstwo pytań, ale nie mógł się zdobyć na to, żeby spytać o ojca. Wreszcie Lily sama poruszyła temat. Opowiedziała mu historię swojego związku z Jamesem. Mówiła też o tym, że pokochała go w końcu, chociaż nie była to jej pierwsza miłość. Jednak nigdy nie zdołała zaakceptować lekkomyślności Jamesa, jak również jego braku intuicji w stosunkach z ludźmi.

– Twemu ojcu brakowało empatii i zbyt często mylił się w ocenie ludzi, z którymi się stykał. Bywał też brutalny i bezmyślny. I dlatego nie mogłam go szanować tak, jakbym chciała... – powiedziała z westchnieniem. – Uwierz mi, to był nieprzeciętny człowiek, miał wiele zalet, ale niestety, wad także niezmiernie dużo!

Harry uśmiechnął się w duchu. Skoro jego matka tak mówi, to znaczy, że James jednak nie był „złem wcielonym", choć na pewno nie był też bohaterem bez skazy.

Chłopak postanowił spytać o to, co nurtowało go od dawna.

– Mamo, czy wiedziałaś, kto był naprawdę waszym Strażnikiem?

– Nie, synku, nie wiedziałam – odpowiedziała Lily ze smutkiem. – Nigdy bym się na to nie zgodziła, żeby to był Peter. Nie dlatego, że mu nie ufałam, ale po prostu uważałam, że jest za słaby psychicznie i zdradziłby nas przy najlżejszym nacisku... Odbywały się na ten temat dyskusje, nie mogłam się nadziwić, że James nie chce przyjąć propozycji Dumbledore'a, ale cóż, zgodziłam się na Syriusza, bo byłam pewna, że on nie jest zdolny do zdrady. Gdy Syriusz wysunął kandydaturę Petera, uznałam to za kiepski żart. Więcej przy mnie nie podnoszono tego tematu. Zdecydowali za moimi plecami i źle się to skończyło. Niestety... I jeszcze jedno... Teraz myślę, że James nie ufał do końca dyrektorowi, może dlatego, że Dumbledore popełnił mnóstwo błędów...

– Jak to, mamo?! – zdumiał się Harry.

– Za bardzo ufał niewłaściwym ludziom – wyjaśniła Lily. – A po tym, jak Voldemort nas zamordował popełnił ich jeszcze więcej. Niestety, jednym z najpoważniejszych był ten, że nie próbował dojść prawdy odnośnie Syriusza, a drugim, którego mu nie mogę darować, to taki, że zostawił cię u Petunii bez żadnego nadzoru!

Harry pokiwał głową. On też miał pretensje do Dumbledore'a właśnie o to. No cóż, było, minęło. Teraz musiał się zastanowić, czy może dalej bez zastrzeżeń ufać dyrektorowi. Był czas, gdy ufał mu bezgranicznie, ale już rozumiał, że każdy popełnia błędy i dyrektor też nie jest nieomylny, do czego sam się przecież przyznał. No i Snape także mu nie ufał w pełni, miał przed nim wiele tajemnic!

– Mamo... Jakie Snape ma powody, żeby nie darzyć Dumbledore'a całkowitym zaufaniem? – spytał.

– Dyrektor jest Gryfonem i zawsze stawał po stronie uczniów z naszego domu, nawet wtedy, gdy na to absolutnie nie zasługiwali – odpowiedziała mu matka z wyraźnym smutkiem. – Severus ma uraz, bo dyrektor bywał niestety stronniczy i niesprawiedliwy. To przykre, Harry, ale Dumbledore zawsze faworyzował Gryfonów. A sprawa z okrutnym „żartem" Syriusza wobec Severusa była kroplą, która przepełniła czarę. Od tego czasu Severus nie ufa dyrektorowi i mam poważne obawy, że nie zaufa już nigdy. Dumbledore jest bardzo dobrym człowiekiem, ale już wiesz, że nie jest ideałem. Wierz mu i słuchaj go, ale ufaj przede wszystkim samemu sobie. Dyrektor nie zawsze ma rację. Przeważnie jednak ma i myślę, że nigdy nie chciał cię skrzywdzić. Jednak jego błędy poważnie zaważyły na twoim życiu, więc bądź ostrożny... A teraz idź już spać. – Lily uśmiechnęła się. – Dobranoc, synku! – Przesłała mu całusa i zniknęła z portretu.

Chłopak podszedł do okna. Noc była bardzo jasna. Na czystym niebie migotały gwiazdy. Harry spoglądał na ciemny las i uśmiechał się do siebie. Postanowił, że rano pójdzie tam na spacer. Ten las nie był Zakazany, w każdym razie Snape nic takiego nie mówił. Harry przytknął czoło do szyby. Pomiędzy drzewami zamajaczyły srebrzyste plamy. Po chwili kilka jednorożców wybiegło na łąkę i zaczęło baraszkować wśród kwitnących traw. Nagle wszystkie poderwały się i pomknęły z powrotem pomiędzy drzewa. Powód ich przestrachu wyjaśnił się za moment. Z cienia wieży wyszedł olbrzymi ogier. Harry zamarł ze zdumienia. Takiego jednorożca jeszcze nie widział. Jego róg był złoty, a nie perłowy, jak u innych jednorożców, a jego grzywa i ogon były smoliście czarne.

„Jak ten na mozaice..." – pomyślał chłopiec. Rogaty koń poruszał się powoli, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła. Minął łąkę, a potem jednym skokiem przesadził podjazd, lądując na trawniku przed tarasem. Zatrzymał się i uniósł łeb. W blasku lampy oświetlającej taras srebrzystobiała sierść jednorożca błyszczała wręcz oślepiająco i wydawała się posypana złotym pyłem. Iluminacja kolorowych ogrodowych lampionów mieszała się z blaskiem gwiazd i po ciele ogiera przesuwały się barwne plamy światła rzucanego przez poruszane lekkim wiatrem bibułkowe kule malowane w smoki.

Jakieś niejasne wspomnienie zamajaczyło w głowie chłopaka. Koński łeb ozdobiony złotym rogiem blisko jego twarzy... Miękkie aksamitne chrapy dotykające jego czoła... I wpatrujące się w niego uważnie, czarne jak węgiel oczy...

Po chwili do ogiera dołączyła klacz jednorożca. Była maleńka; przy olbrzymim towarzyszu wydawała się wręcz miniaturką. Otarła się delikatnie o niego i potrząsnęła grzywą. Pojawiła się jakby znikąd i dopiero po kilku sekundach Harry uświadomił sobie, że to nie jest żywa istota, tylko duch. Przez jej niematerialne ciało prześwitywały gwiazdy. Wyglądała jak wypełniona płynnym srebrem z migoczącymi wewnątrz iskierkami. Ogier najwyraźniej był świadom jej obecności. Machnął ogonem i zniżył łeb, spoglądając jej w oczy. Zarżał i oba jednorożce, żywy i duch, pokłusowały bok w bok przez trawnik i zniknęły w cieniu wieży.

Harry odsunął się od okna i opuścił zasłonę. Szybko wsunął się pod kołdrę i zamknął oczy. Na krawędzi snu pomyślał jeszcze, że nie zadał mamie bardzo ważnego pytania – jakie pokrewieństwo łączyło ją z Severusem Snape'em. No, trudno. Jutro o to spyta...

Zasnął ściskając w dłoni Misia. Śnił mu się dom i Lily pochylająca się nad nim i śpiewająca cicho kołysankę.

***

Poniedziałek, 15 lipca 1996 roku, pół do szóstej rano – Snape Manor.

Promienie słońca przedarły się z trudem przez szczelinę między zasłonami i połaskotały śpiącego chłopaka w nos.

– Harry! Obudź się! Harry! – Ron mocno potrząsnął przyjaciela za ramię.

– O sso chozi... – wymruczał sennie Harry i przewrócił się na drugi bok.

– Chodź szybko! Zanim wszyscy się zjawią, potrenujemy trochę na komputerach grę w quidditcha – powiedział rudzielec wprost do ucha Harry'ego.

Harry poderwał się gwałtownie i usiadł uderzając przyjaciela głową w twarz. Ron odskoczył od łóżka trzymając się za nos, a Harry pocierał sobie czoło.

– Ouć... – jęknęli zgodnie i po sekundzie jednocześnie wybuchnęli śmiechem.

– Zaraz wstanę – obiecał Harry chichocząc. Senność ulotniła się, teraz rozpierała go chęć, by jak najszybciej usiąść przed ekranem komputera.

Zbiegli po schodach do sali komputerowej. Ich laptopy leżały na biurkach, tak, jak je zostawili poprzedniego dnia. Niestety, oprócz Hermiony zastali tam również Snape'a. Jego czarny strój przypominał piżamę. Kilka chwil zajęło chłopakom zrozumienie, że mężczyzna ma na sobie japońskie kimono. Wyglądał w nim zaskakująco naturalnie, jak jego japońscy przodkowie. A jeden z nich właśnie pojawił się na obrazie przedstawiającym widok na Fujijamę i przywitał ich głębokim ukłonem, wykrzykując jednocześnie powitanie.

– Konnichiwa, chłopcy!

– Nam również bardzo miło, dzień dobry – odpowiedział błyskawicznie Harry, kłaniając się równie uprzejmie i jednocześnie puszczając oko do Hermiony. Niestety, obecność profesora oznaczała, że z ich planów pogrania w komputerowego quidditcha raczej nic nie wyjdzie.

– Wydaje mi się, że spodobała wam się praca z komputerem, skoro zerwaliście się tak wcześnie i tu przybiegliście – zauważył Snape z wyraźną ironią. – A więc potrenujecie komunikowanie się przez internet. Skrzaty przyniosą wam tutaj śniadanie, żebyście nie musieli odrywać się od ekranów.

Ron i Harry spojrzeli na siebie. Wzrok Harry'ego mówił wyraźnie: „Jak sobie pójdzie, to zagramy!" Ron uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela.

– Co mamy robić? – spytał Harry.

– Znakomicie, Potter – powiedział Severus Snape kwadrans później, wyraźnie bardzo zadowolony. Chłopak spojrzał na mężczyznę z niedowierzaniem. Ron i Hermiona wyglądali na zszokowanych.

– Naprawdę bardzo dobrze – powtórzył swoją pochwałę Mistrz Eliksirów, nie zwracając uwagi na miny młodych ludzi. – Spróbuj teraz wysłać jakiegoś e–maila do panny Granger, skoro już udało ci się założyć sobie adres pocztowy. Internet to wspaniała rzecz, tylko trzeba nauczyć się go używać. Szybko się przekonasz, jak wiele możesz się dowiedzieć korzystając z tego mugolskiego wynalazku – dodał mentorskim tonem. – Macie czas do obiadu. Wiecie już jak szukać informacji, więc poszukajcie witryn o czarach i magii. – Snape dziwnie uśmiechnął się przy tych słowach, potem odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z komnaty.

– Informacje w intre... w internecie o czarach i magii?! – wykrzyknął Ron ze złością. – A co mugole mogą o tym wiedzieć? – popatrzył na Hermionę, szukając u niej poparcia. – Stary nietoperz sobie z nas zakpił...

– Chyba nie, Ron – Hermiona wpatrywała się zamyślona w ekran swojego laptopa. – Profesor Snape używa komputera... Przypuszczam, że nie tylko on. Jego przyjaciele przecież też... Poszukamy! – oznajmiła zdecydowanie. – Bierzcie się do roboty. Chyba już wiem, o co mu chodziło – uśmiechnęła się do siebie i szybko wpisała w rubryce „szukaj" słowo „MAGIA".

***

Gabinet Severusa Snape'a w Snape Manor, pięć minut później, godzina szósta rano.

Severus Snape wyjął z szuflady biurka telefon komórkowy w srebrnej obudowie, z czarnymi, podświetlonymi na zielono przyciskami. Wpisał tekst SMS–a w okienko, sprawdził czy nie popełnił błędu i uśmiechając się szeroko do siebie – pewny, że nikt go nie widzi – posłał wiadomość.

***

Kilka chwil później...

W Krakowie, w mieszkaniu pełnym książek i pięknych mebli, elegancka starsza pani siedziała w fotelu i przeglądała album z fotografiami. Paliła papierosa, którego co parę chwil odkładała na popielniczkę, żeby sięgnąć po filiżankę z kawą. Z magnetofonu cichutko sączyła się muzyka Albinioniego. Nagle z szuflady komódki rozległy się pierwsze takty melodii francuskiej piosenki „Plaisir d'amour". Kobieta uniosła głowę, poderwała się z fotela i szybko wyjęła z komódki komórkę. Przeczytała i na jej twarzy pojawił się zwycięski uśmiech.

– Tak. Znakomicie – szepnęła do siebie. Wykasowała otrzymaną wiadomość, włożyła telefon na poprzednie miejsce, zamknęła zdecydowanym ruchem album i usiadła przy biurku. W jej umyśle pojawił się temat na nowy wiersz.

***

W tym samym momencie...

W małym prowansalskim miasteczku, w jednym z domów na przedmieściu, młody mężczyzna ziewał rozdzierająco, wpatrując się na zmianę w otwartą książkę i w ekran komputera. Od czasu do czasu klął rozpaczliwie. W nowym programie był jakiś błąd, a on do tej pory go nie zlokalizował! Spędził przed ekranem całą noc i był potwornie zmęczony. Usiłując skupić uwagę na tekście instrukcji, bezmyślnie przewrócił kolejną kartkę książki.

„To chyba było pisane przez idiotę dla debili!" – pomyślał zniechęcony. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go nieoczekiwany dźwięk. Jego telefon komórkowy grał melodię o radości kochania. Mężczyzna sennie wyciągnął ręką i wcisnął przycisk. Przeczytał wiadomość i w mgnieniu oka oprzytomniał.

– Łaaał! – wrzasnął radośnie! – Jupiii!!! Jest! – sapnął z radością i nagle spłynęło na niego natchnienie. Strącił na podłogę nieprzydatną instrukcję do programu i szybko zaczął stukać w klawiaturę. Znalazł błąd.

***

Wysoki blondyn stał przy sterze kutra prującego wody tonącego w porannych mgłach fiordu Trondheim. Chociaż doskonale znał całe wybrzeże, roztaczające się dookoła wspaniałe widoki niezmiennie go zachwycały. Gdy patrzył na norweskie krajobrazy miał pewność, że tu jest jego miejsce na ziemi i nie mógłby żyć nigdzie indziej. Zwiedził prawie cały świat, ale im bardziej oddalał się od Norwegii, tym większa była jego tęsknota. Uśmiechnął się do siwego mężczyzny i młodej, drobnej, czarnowłosej kobiety stojących przy burcie. Oboje odpowiedzieli mu uśmiechem, ale w ich oczach był niepokój. No, tak... Gdzieś na świecie czają się psychopatyczni mordercy, zdecydowani utopić świat we krwi. A choćby tych dwóch najgroźniejszych szaleńców grasujących teraz po Europie udało się unicestwić, to ich miejsce zajmą następni... Niestety.

Z kieszeni jego kurtki zabrzmiała znana francuska melodia piosenki o miłości. Wyjmując swój telefon komórkowy, zauważył, że jego żona i ojciec jednocześnie też sięgnęli do kieszeni.

– Nareszcie! – wykrzyknął starszy mężczyzna. Kobieta oparła się o burtę i zamknęła oczy. Na jej twarzy malowała się ogromna ulga. Blondyn i siwowłosy wymienili spojrzenia pełne nadziei. Nareszcie.

***

W londyńskim mieszkaniu Jörge i Laeticii kilka osób odtańczyło dziki taniec radości.

– Super! – wrzasnął potargany blondyn, całując gwałtownie ciemnoskórą dziewczynę.

– To jest TO! – ryczał z gwałtowną uciechą drugi blondyn, potrząsając telefonem komórkowym. Rudy chłopak i dziewczyna z bujnymi, kręconymi włosami padli na kanapę, dysząc ciężko. Przed chwilą gwałtownie kręcili się w kółko, obejmując się w pasie. Pozostali podskakiwali i śmiali się klepiąc się po plecach.

– Uff! Ale mi ulżyło! – westchnęła drobna blondynka.

– Kelner! Szampana! – zawył chudy osobnik z ogoloną głową, wznosząc zwycięskim gestem kciuk do góry i wywołując huraganowy śmiech wszystkich obecnych.

– Szampana? – Czarnooka nastolatka z zastanowieniem podrapała się w nos. – Chyba gdzieś tu jest... Hej! Gospodarzu miły! Masz ten wytworny napitek? Okazja w sam raz! – skwitowała, mrużąc filuternie oczy.

– A żebyście wiedzieli, że mam! – wykrzyknął Jörge. – Accio, szampan!

***

Drobny brunet o wspaniałej sylwetce szalał na desce surfingowej wśród fal przypływu. Hawaje to doskonałe miejsce na uprawianie tego sportu. Nawet o tak późnej porze dnia. Co prawda na Hawajach godzina ósma po południu to jeszcze nie wieczór, słońce wciąż świeciło intensywnie, jednak upał już trochę zelżał. Z plaży obserwowały bruneta pełne zachwytu i podziwu kobiety, oraz pełni zazdrości mężczyźni. Wyróżniał się wśród surferów nie tylko harmonijną muskulaturą, ale przede wszystkim umiejętnościami. Poruszał się z niezwykłym wdziękiem, jak tancerz. Gdy wreszcie wylądował, podszedł do młodej szatynki i pocałował ją w usta. Kilka kobiet jęknęło z zawodem.

Mężczyzna chwycił swoją deskę surfingową i razem z szatynką odeszli z plaży, odprowadzani wieloma spojrzeniami.

Kilkanaście minut później siedzieli oboje przy stoliku w pobliskiej kawiarence, delektując się lodami. Dziewczyna wyjęła z torebki dwa telefony komórkowe wygrywające zgodnie melodię „Plaisir d'amour". Jeden podała mężczyźnie. Oboje spojrzeli jednocześnie na słowa wyświetlające się na ekranach ich komórek. Jednocześnie unieśli głowy. Spojrzeli na siebie i spontanicznie się pocałowali.

– Wracamy do domu, kochanie. Musimy to uczcić – szepnęła dziewczyna.

***

Upajający zapach kwiatów wypełniał całą przestrzeń wnętrza pawilonu zbudowanego na wzgórzu, którego stoki porastały sosny, świerki i miłorzęby. Lipiec w Japonii był jak zwykle piękny. Góry majaczące na horyzoncie wyglądały jak uśpione olbrzymy, pełne królewskiego majestatu. W południe spadł deszcz, a po nim pojawiły się chmury, spowijające teraz szczyty. Wszystkie ruchome ściany pawilonu zostały odsunięte, tak że osoby przebywające w środku mogły bez żadnych przeszkód napawać się otaczającymi budowlę widokami oraz aromatem ziół i kwiatów. Na środku pomieszczenia stał niski stolik zawalony papierami. Przy stoliku na okrągłej poduszce klęczał czarnowłosy mężczyzna ubrany w czarne, jedwabne kimono i coś czytał, a od czasu do czasu podnosił głowę i patrzył gdzieś w dal, jakby szukał natchnienia. Po przeciwnej stronie stolika leżał na kilku poduszkach jasnowłosy chłopak. Miał zamknięte oczy, zapewne spał.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna wziął do ręki ołówek i zaczął szybko coś zapisywać w dużym zeszycie oprawionym w jedwab.

Nagle ciszę zakłócił dźwięk melodii wydobywającej się z dwóch telefonów komórkowych leżących na stoliku. Obie komórki wygrywały tę samą – „Plaisir d'amour". Złotowłosy nastolatek poderwał się gwałtownie i chwycił jeden z telefonów. Mężczyzna spokojnie sięgnął po drugi. Przeczytali wiadomość. Popatrzyli sobie w oczy. Orzechowe i błękitne tęczówki rozjarzyły się taką samą radością.

– Napijesz się sake? – spytał mężczyzna, mrużąc lekko w uśmiechu ciemnobrązowe, skośne oczy.

– Wolałbym szampana – zaśmiał się błękitnooki.

– Jesteś w Japonii, Francuzie! – skwitował jego życzenie rozbawiony Japończyk.

***

Wiadomość wysłana przez Severusa Snape'a brzmiała:

„**CHŁOPIEC WSZEDŁ DO SIECI."**

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIERWSZEJ**


End file.
